Mortality The Immortal Watcher
by nutsofthechest
Summary: Mortality(Percy) is the enigma of life and death. He is the first human to ever walk this earth. But he is forever bound to the realm of the living cursed to roam for eternity in his body that cannot die. But with a new threat coming to Olympus from the fates themselves, will he be enough to save Olympus? Or will he just watch the people who enslaved him burn?
1. Lets Begin Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **A/N: Hey guys just so you know this is just a rewrite of a story called The Undying Mortal. It is just so I can make it less messy and easier to understand for all. But the main part is I think…no I know I can write a better story version of this one. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but for the time being this is all I got.**

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

Mortality…a simple but very confusing word that many might think is a simple thing. But they wouldn't be wrong if they did think it was a simple concept. Mortality is the state of being subjugated by death, or in simple terms you can die. Mankind does its best to put this word in the back of their mind for all people who are subjugated to mortality fear it. But who does not fear death?

Humans and any animals are all the same in this aspect, death is the last thing on their mind most of the time. But when a time comes and their lives are threatened that is the only thing on their mind and how to prevent it. But even to this day humans fear death more than anything, to even go as far as cause deaths of others to protect themselves from death. Death to humans is the last stop and they want to prolong that stop for as long as they can.

Even with all of our knowledge of the human body after death it is a mystery unknown to men and women across every galaxy and every universe. The concept of death is like that of a closed door. We don't know what is on the other side only until we open it and find out, the only problem is that once you open the door and pass through the door you cannot go back. However there are some who look at this door and laugh since they will never have to open it themselves.

These people are called immortals, people who have ever lasting life and do not fear what cannot reach them. This door is a joke to many of them a concept they never have to worry about since they cannot die. However some immortals know that even with death no longer available to them there is an even worse fate…fading. This is what one might call a true death, no afterlife no rebirth, a death in which no one pure immortal can escape.

But thankfully to fade it takes considerable variables to do so to an immortal, even getting tossed into a volcano cannot cause one to fade. But simply reform since their body was destroyed but their soul remains alive. But to make one Fade is to destroy the very soul of an immortal for an immortal can live without a body. A body to a true immortal is nothing but a device to allow them to interact with the human world.

But there is still a few immortal that are cursed to fear death even if their age is not a problem, these few and rare immortals are called half immortals. They are simply a human gifted with the everlasting life of a true immortal. But a human cannot become a true immortal for the true immortals would never allow a simple mortal into their personal realm but only a taste of it. You could almost say it is like the crumbs of a fine meal that slipped away and fell on the ground.

But these half immortals are very limited too few in this world such as the hunters of Artemis. A group of 13 year old girls that travel across America with the goddess of the hunt. She is one of the few gods left that Zeus allows to turn humans into half immortals. Still even then she takes precautions in turning humans immortal. You must be wondering though, you seem to make it as if the gods themselves are not immortals.

Well you would be wrong they are simply the third and last category of what an immortal can be classified as. From the bottom up you half immortals, true immortals, and finally godly immortals. Beings that possess the power to bestow the power of immortality and even then some to the beings of this universe. They unlike the true immortals are nearly 100 times more powerful.

They are the beings that hold the world in their hands and decide its path and how the humans advance. They are the beings that change the world for the better or worse, they are the cause of wars, they are the cause of peace, they are the gods of Olympus.

But even with a rule over everything in this world there are few things even they cannot control. Beings that were born far before them and lived centuries in hiding far from civilization. But these beings are long asleep, they live in their dreamless worlds of darkness away from the world around them. One reason is because a dreamless sleep is the closest thing they can come to death since even they fear the permanent death of fading. Second is because if they wake their very presence will affect the world they stand on.

Skies would turn black, seas and oceans would turn to poison, light itself would vaporize the surface of the planet, and nightmares would become realties. For this reason they sleep or take refugee deep under the planets crust away from everything. But some still are awake but simply partake in the duties that their domains demand them to. You all must be wondering what I am getting at.

Well let's make a recap with a few simple words put into sentences, humans are prone to die, gods and immortals a prone to live forever, half immortals can live forever but can die by a sword, the Olympians control who live and dies, beings so powerful they could destroy the world live deep in the crust and most sleep to this day. But how does this all fit together?

Well that is where I come in, my name is Perseus Jackson an enigma to these rule that have been set by Chaos herself. I am the definition of a rule breaker to say the least and I cannot say I am one to deny such a fine title. But back to the main point at hand, where do I fall in place in all of this information? Well I am glad you asked because in tail I will explain how I fall into the place that can only be called Perseus Jackson.

But let us begin our journey at the beginning of the end in the year 3000. In the one place that I can be me without worrying about some certain deities bothering me. Unfortunately those certain deities' didn't quiet get the memo.

 **LINEBREAK:**

 **LOCATION:?**

 **ARTEMIS POV:**

"Milady I have the repot you wanted." I heard as I looked up from a map that laid flat on a table in my tent. As I looked up I saw my hunters leader, her name was Zoe Nightshade. But currently you could almost not tell it was her as she was in one very large and poufy white coat. To be precise it was a polar bear skin parka, currently the ones we purchased to make the trip were not sufficient for the weather we were in.

She just pulled down the hood as it revealed the newer winter coat underneath it along with a pair of goggles. But from her nose which was slightly frostbitten I could tell even with all the extra clothes it still didn't protect her nose. She didn't keep the goggles on long though as she reached up and pulled them off along with her second hood which was silver. As she did it revealed deep charcoal black irises and a face of a Persian princess.

"Thank you Zoe." I said as I took the frost covered file from her, and set it by a couple others I have as Zoe just stared down at the map. It took me a minute to notice that she hadn't left as I looked back up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Is there anything else that I can help you with Zoe?" I asked as she shuffled in her spot for a second as she cleared her throat.

"With all due respect Milady…some of the girls are beginning to wonder if what we are going here is worth the effort." She said quickly and quietly as she looked down as I sighed.

"Well I wouldn't want to spend my summer in the coldest place in the world but it must be done, why do you think I allowed you all to age to 18?" I asked her as she couldn't find an answer, indeed it was rare for Artemis to age her hunt to fit certain situations. Being in Antarctica was one of those situations.

"Also why are you looking at a map of Antarctica without all the ice?" Asked Zoe as she looked at the map in front of me. Indeed it was this continent without its icy layer above it, special order from Athena I might add.

"Because the person we are looking for isn't dumb enough to hide on the top of the ice." I said as Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"What type of person has the resources to drill a hole to the land of Antarctica?" She asked me as I smiled as an old thought crossed my mind.

"The very person we are looking for." I said as suddenly my door was thrown open by a hunter gasping for air as the icy wind blew inside. I just grew worried face as the hunter was helped off the ground by Zoe as I walked over and closed the door as the icy air was cut off.

"Atlanta what is wrong?" Asked Zoe as she sat the young women in a chair as she pulled off her two hoods and goggle as Atlanta looked at me with panicked eyes.

"B-b-b-b-b-b…." But she couldn't get it out as I motioned for Zoe to move as I kneeled down in front of her shivering body.

"Atlanta listen to me." I said as she nodded quickly as she looked into my eyes.

"I need you to take deep breaths, in and out in and out." I said as did the movements myself as Atlanta did them as well. But as I watched my extremely scarred hunter calm down I shot a glance at Zoe as she nodded. Quickly she put on her goggles and pulled back on her two hoods and rushed out the door. As the door shut I turned my attention back to Atlanta as she seemed to have calmed down.

"Now I need you to tell me what you saw." I said as I knew she was just on border patrol.

"R-Really big-."

"PENGUIN!" Yelled a voice outside as I raised an eyebrow as Atlanta nodded her head vigorously. But then I noticed she wasn't scarred she was freaking out in enjoyment, then I forgot that Atlanta was what you would call penguin fanatic. Or anything with feathers and looked cute Atlanta was all about it, she had only seen pictures of the flightless birds and right now I bet she was in heaven.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said as I hung my head down as Atlanta began to giggle.

"Milady you have to see him he is so cute!" She said grabbing my arm as she pulled me to the door as I didn't try and fight back. Luckily for her and my own persona; secret I found penguins very cute and cuddly.

"Fine, I guess I need a break anyways." I lied to myself as Atlanta just smiled as she pulled up both her hoods and put on her goggles as she led the way as I put on my own. As I exited the tent I was met with a chilling wind as I shivered. I swear the next time I get a mission to go out of country I will force father to make it in Hawaii.

"So where is this penguin…" I said as my mouth just hung open at the sheer size of the easily 20 foot tall behemoth of a penguin. All the hunters were just starring at the behemoth of fluffy feathers.

"Oh my gods." I whispered which didn't get lost in the wind to Atlanta who was still smirking under her massive winter coats.

"I know right, isn't he adorable?" She said as she rushed the giant beast as I tried to call her back as she suddenly hugged her leg. I just sighed as the massive beast didn't mind as he seemed to just waddle for a couple feet then stop. I had to admit though he was adorable looking, but back to the main thought at hand.

"How in the hell is he so big?" I asked outload as the girls faced me as we all starred at him.

"Well…" Zoe tried to think of something but couldn't find an answer.

"Chemicals maybe?" Said one of our youngest hunter at the tender age of 378 years old.

"No I don't think that could happen, the chemicals would be destroyed by the weather before they affected anything." I said as they others seemed to agree.

"Well how about magic?" Said Tiffany who was close to 1000 years old.

"I don't think gods live out here." Said Zoe as Tiffany nodded. But I just continued to stare at the now named Penguin called Billy as Atlanta called him.

"No your right but sometimes gods aren't the only one who can create things like this." I said as all the girls looked at me.

"Girls pack up and get ready to move, we are going to fallow Billy." I said as they all got confused looks as the penguin didn't seem to mind as we quickly packed up camp. In a matter of minutes everything was packed and ready to go, also Atlanta had mounted the head of Billy.

I just sighed at her antics as but I knew I couldn't do anything to stop her as she sat up to her breasts in feathers. But as all the hunters gathered around Billy he suddenly let out a massive squawk of some kind. Though it was not loud it had a certain undefined sound in it, I just grimaced at the sound as Atlanta seemed unfazed by it.

But after a few moments Billy began to move forward with steady wobble but the steady wobble for Billy easily covered a hundred feet in less than 300 feet in about 15 seconds. Which made it so the hunt had to run to keep up with the quick moving penguin. But as we ran with him I began to notice the horizon behind us began to get louder. In a matter of minutes there where thousands and maybe even tens of thousands of smaller penguins.

"The hell?" I said as they all were sliding past us with intense speed not a normal penguin sliding speed.

"Ahh!" One of the girls shouted as suddenly she was swept away by the penguins as I watched in horror as she rid the penguins like a wave. But suddenly all I heard was an echo of a scream as I saw the penguins with my hunter on top of them suddenly go down a tunnel in the ice. I tried to run to save her but suddenly my ankles were swept from under me as I screamed.

"OH GODS!" I screamed in surprise as I realized I was being swept away by the penguin wave, but I could only watch in horror as each of my girls were all swept away by the deadly cuteness of the flightless birds. Each down a different tunnel in the ice as I watched then each disappeared in the massive wave of penguins. I tried to summon a knife but as I did my hand was suddenly bitten by the birds as I dropped the blade at the sudden pain.

"Dammit!" I yelled as suddenly the large penguin went down a massive tunnel in the ice as my current carrier penguins were going right for it as well. But suddenly mine stopped right in front of the hole as I was suddenly dropped on the ground right in front of the large hole. I just groaned in pain as the little birds gathered around me as I looked up at their merciless black eyes.

Who would have known that I, Artemis goddess of the hunt, would be done in by penguins? I just suddenly felt myself being pushed into the ice tunnel by the fluffy birds as they all pushed their bodies up against me. As my legs slipped over the edge as I tried to find something to grab onto. I did managed to find one thing to grab onto, unfortunately that one thing was not something would stay in place.

That something was an unsuspecting penguin who was about half the size of the rest of them. With a scream of rage and of terror I pulled the tiny flightless bird to my chest as I slid down the large tunnel and into the darkness of the ice.

 **LINEBREAK:**

I don't quite know how long I was sliding for but I do know one thing I didn't stop screaming once. The poor bird that I had 'captured' was trying to get away the whole time as it squeaked in horror as I kept him or her firmly planted in my chest. It acted like a life support for me as I slid down the endless darkness as I clenched my eyes shut.

Finally it felt like I was slowing down as the slide leveled out but I just kept screaming and the little penguin kept squeaking as I held it tight to me. However I kept my eyes sealed tight afraid of what I might see if I do, but as I finally started to stop sliding. With one final breath I let out a powerful scream as I finally came to a halt as I felt my back touch something hard since I was sitting up.

"Milady can you please stop you are loud." I heard as my scream finally came to an end as I instantly recognized the person's voice as my eyes snapped open to a surprising light. But they also were surprised to find the ice around me was glowing a soft blue and the first couple inches of all of it were see-through.

"Zoe I was so scared." I said as I turned around dropping my small captive as he scurried away and left me to hug the legs of my lead huntress. All I did was feel a hand patting my head as I looked up at Zoe who gave me a small smile.

"You really need to get over your fear of slides." She said to me as I sniffled a little bit as I hugged her legs tighter as she continued to pat my head.

"I-It isn't my fault it just happens when I am around them." I whispered as she smiled at me, it was a terrify truth of being a daughter of Zeus. Anything that may lead to water that is liquid terrified me, that includes slides. Let's just say showers and small bathtubs were about it for me.

"Yes I know now I think we need to figure out where those stupid penguins took us." She said as I realized the situation we were in right now. I just slowly stood up as I looked around to see most of my hunters all gathered around me with a curious face.

"Not a word." I hissed at them as they all made a zipping of the mouth and threw away the zipper. But as I looked around I noticed all the penguins that came down with us had disappeared into smaller tunnels in the halls. The main tunnels apparently all connected into one massive tunnel which dumped us all in this glowing ice room.

As I looked around I noticed all the girls were in the room as they looked around as I noticed Atlanta had captured my once prisoner. The little penguin however looked more comfortable in Atlanta's arms as she lightly scratched the flightless bird on the head. I just grew frustrated at the fact the bid was so calm with her and not me but also why Atlanta captured it.

"Come on girls let's find a way out of this place, Atlanta where did the big one go?" I asked her as she turned to me and pointed to a larger tunnel that was around a bend in the ice corridor we all were in.

"Well I guess we fallow the tunnel then." I said as I began to lead the way through the elegantly carved ice. It was like it was carved by the greatest sculptor as it bent and curved in the most elegant and natural way.

"This place is beautiful." Said Haley as we all gazed at the elegant way the ice was carved in, the light blue glow having a massive effect on the already beautiful designs.

"Indeed it is." I said as I noticed it was no longer as cold as the outside, in fact it was about 32 degrees instead of negative 79 degrees. I even went as far as to take off my polar bear fur coat as I let out a breath as the others followed suit. This left us in our normal silver parkas and winter pants and combat boots.

"I must say how was this place never discovered?" Said Tiffany as we all agreed with her comment.

"Maybe because I didn't want it to be discovered." Said a male's voice as I jumped in surprise as I hadn't been suspecting that. As I jumped I instantly had my bow in my hand and was aiming it at the source of the noise. But nobody was there as I looked around quickly and found nothing as I slowly looked around but still nothing.

"Milady are you okay?" Asked one of my hunters as they all looked at me weird.

"What? You didn't hear that?" I asked them as the all looked at one another and then they all shook their heads.

"No…Milady did that slide have more of an effect on you than I first thought?" Zoe asked in a worried tone as a blush lit up my face as some of the girls snickered.

"NO! It in no way had any effect on me!" I yelled as I put away my bow and began to match forward as the girls just snickered lightly. I swear when I get back into warmer weather I was going to make these girls work so hard they will wish they were back here.

"If you say so." Zoe said in an unsure tone as I sighed and continued forward.

"Remind me why Thalia couldn't make this hunt again?" I asked them after we had been following this tunnel for about an hour.

"Don't tell me you forgot she was due for her monthly Alpha pheromone replacement." Zoe said as I sighed as I had totally spaced that.

"Right I had completely forgotten, remind me next time will you." I said with a wave of my hand as Zoe rolled her eyes.

"If I remember correctly I had told you hundreds of times about her monthly pheromone replacement." Zoe said as I scoffed.

"I would have remember if you had told me that many times." I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Really? So tell my Artemis when is your next pheromone replacement happening?" She asked me as I opened my mouth and stopped as I had no clue.

"Its next month, the day after your mother's birthday. Also if everything goes well you will officially become a Beta no longer this Omega bull shit." She said as I sighed, then I realized something. We had approached a dead end.

"Great." I said as I looked around the room to find no other tunnels.

"Great indeed, Atlanta I thought you said the big penguin when this way." I said as she nodded and looked around as the penguin in her arms suddenly started thrashing. As it did it bit her hand as she dropped the bird.

"Damn that little bitch packs a punch." She growled as she started to chase after the little animal but before she could the thing suddenly went and slid right through a wall. Yep you heard me right through the wall, not under not over but through. We were all stunned to say the least as we all looked at the wall.

"Is this like harry potter or something?" Asked one of the girls who I believe was a daughter of Hecate.

"Maybe…" Zoe said as she stepped forward and touched the wall as suddenly her hand passed through it. As it did she turned to us and then turned back to the wall and suddenly walked through it.

"Zoe wait!" I yelled but I was too late as she disappeared behind the wall as I ran up to it but stopped a foot short unsure what to do. Suddenly though her head popped back out of the wall as she smiled at all of us.

"You all have to see this." She said as she went back through as we all looked at one another then slowly the girls began to go through the wall one by one until only I was left. Slowly I approached it as I did I placed a hand on the image as it slipped right through as I steeled my nerves and slipped the rest of my body through as fast as I could.

As I stumbled through the wall I was quickly met with a very interesting sight. Instead of a giant ice plane or a massive group of cuddle friendly penguins, I was met with a scene that made me rethink that I was in the coldest place on earth. In front of me and my hunters was a log cabin in the middle of a field of lush green grass.

The cabin itself seemed to only have enough room for at least one bedroom, one kitchen/dining room, and a bathroom. The field itself was about the size of 4 or 5 football fields and was chalk full of lush green grass. But as I looked towards the cabin I noticed a small garden by the side of it that looked to be growing carrots, corn, squash, and some other vegetables. There was even a light coming from a glob that floated above about 300 feet and provided plenty of light to the room.

But as I looked around I noticed the massive penguin was currently laying down on a block of ice on the side of the cavern along with the small one. I motioned for some of the hunters to capture Atlanta if necessary as I started to walk through the green grass as I was stunned to actually find it warm. Not only that but the air in here was also much warmer than the tunnel, it was an even 77 degrees in here. I even took off my parka as I was reduced to a silver tank top.

The other hunters were all reduced to their thick long sleeve shirts, you see as a goddess I don't get as cold as them but I still have my limits. But as we all walked forward to the cabin I was surprised to see smoke coming out of the chimney and going who knows where. But in my mind I was super surprised. Who in this day and age of the year 3000 used a brick chimney to cook food?

"Well I see you guys made it." Said a male's voice which was the same one I heard before as I turned to see a male in just a shirt and shorts come out from behind the cabin with chopped wood in his hands. I was stunned to say the least as I looked at the man who gave the hunt a curious glance until it landed on me.

As it did he just gave me a small smile as I felt my cheeks begin to burn in both rage and something else. But as I was about to retort back Zoe spoke up as the rest of the hunters armed themselves.

"Just who are you boy?" Zoe asked as the man in front of us grew a simple grin.

"Well I go by a lot of names, but the one your mistress knows me by is Perseus." He said with a small smile as I was now blushing uncontrollably as my feet began to lightly fidget.

"Well you all must be hungry please come inside, also I would advise anyone against riding on Happy." Perseus said as he motioned to the giant penguin which was now asleep.

"So his name is Happy huh." Said Atlanta as Perseus looked over at her.

"Indeed it is not please come inside feed yourselves, I hope you all like vegetarian soup." He said as he walked inside the cabin as all the girls turned to me.

"Milady what do we do? Is he the man we are searching for?" Asked Zoe as I looked at her and nodded.

"Indeed it is, but I suggest you all grab a bowl of food I know you must be hungry from the journey." I said as a few stomachs growled in agreement.

"Wait Artemis why are you being so trust worthy of this male?" Asked Tiffany past her and at Phoebe who caught my gaze as her hands began to fidget.

"I see I forgot most of you were accepted into the hunt long after I met him." She said as they all go confused looks.

"You have met this male before?" Asked Tiffany again.

"Yes but that was long ago before some of you ancestors were even born. However I am only going to say this once, do not under any circumstances disrespect this male. He has done much for me in the past and the reason we are here is to pick up a few favors." I said as they all looked at me like I was joking.

"But milady-." I simply but her off before she could speak again.

"I know what you are all thinking but the reason we are here is to ask for his help, I know most of you disagree with this but it must be done. He is the only one who can possibly help us in the next decade." I said as they all shared looks of confusion but Zoe and Phoebe both looked at me with looks of betrayal as I hid something from them.

"Also Phoebe I am sorry I didn't tell you it was him before we got here, but I needed your help on this mission. I knew you would back out if you knew it was to find him." I whispered as she gave me an angry glare and marched towards the house as I sighed deeply as I soaked in my misery.

"Milady what is this man to Phoebe?" Asked Zoe as the other hunters soon fallowed behind their strongest hunger aside from Zoe who is the fastest.

"Ah I seem to forget Phoebe is older than you sometimes Zoe. That man to Phoebe is a savior and a betrayer, but that is all I can tell you without her consent. Come now let's go eat." I said as I marched ahead as Zoe was left with a confused face as she slowly fallowed behind as I entered the cabin to find Phoebe serving the girls as Perseus stacked firewood in the corner of the room.

"You know I remember houses like these." I said as he turned to me with a smile.

"I know as do I." He said simply as he got his own bool of the vegetarian soup and started to eat as most the hunters went outside to eat as a few such as Zoe, Phoebe, and I all stayed in the room as he starred at us.

"Let me guess you're not hear on vacation." He said as I sighed.

"Olympus is in trouble." I said as he scoffed as Zoe got an angry face.

"Why is that so funny boy?" She asked him as he looked up at her with a mix of curiosity in his eyes.

"It is just that after 15,000 years you might think that the Olympians would get their act together but I guess they still need little old me to help them out." He said with a tone of mockery as Zoe growled at him.

"Zoe enough." I said as Phoebe who was sensing the tension got up and bowed to Perseus as he gave her a sad smile.

"It was good to see you again Percy." Phoebe said as he laughed.

"Oh do not worry I sense you will see more of me in the coming days, but it is good to see you again as well Phoebe." He said as she quickly left the room to the other hunters who were coaxing over the small penguin with some of the soup.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" He said in a tone that seem much too old for a man in his late 20's.

"Milady will you let this man disrespect Phoebe behind her back?" Zoe asked as she glared at Percy once again as he shrugged.

"You know I remember when you were just a tiny little baby, man what happened to those days." He said as Zoe froze and turned to look at me as I sighed as I knew the next question.

"Did you know my mother?" She asked him as he raised an eyebrow and looked at me as I didn't meet his gaze.

"Of course I do I have known her many years, why wouldn't I?" He said with a shrug as I felt Zoe's eyes grow wide.

"Then please tell me who she is! I have lived my whole life not knowing who my mother or father is. So if you have any knowledge of who they are then please tell me." Zoe nearly begged the man in front of her as I could feel two eye boring holes in my head coming from Percy. **(Yeah sorry to tell you guys but Zoe isn't the daughter of Atlas in this one.)**

"Artemis I can't believe you have kept her in the dark for the past 5000 years." He said as Zoe's eyes went wide as they landed on me as I flinched at her glare.

"You knew and you never told me?" She asked in a deadly silent tone as the whole room and happy sounds of the hunters seemed to grow silent.

"Of course she did, believe it or now Zoe but your birthright one of a kind." Percy said as she looked over at him.

"Tell me who my father and mother are and then I will tell you how rare it is." She nearly snarled at him as he got a small smile on his face.

"Well Artemis I think 5000 years is enough time for her to not know, so go on a tell her." He said to me as I silently cursed him as Zoe just stared at me as I took a deep breath and let it out slow as I spoke.

"Zoe I would like you to meet your father Perseus Jackson first Mortal and first human Alpha in existence. Also the very man who changed me from an Alpha to Omega with mana and helped me give birth to you."

In that moment a loud number of what's came from outside the hunters and a blush brighter than Apollo's teeth shown on Artemis's face. But Zoe could only do one thing in that moment, she fainted.

 **All right everyone this is the rewrite I hope you all enjoy the little cliff hanger I gave you all, just think of it as a new story and boom you will all love it. Also the next chapter I plan to have Percy go to Olympus. Also I hopped you all like the father daughter fun I threw in here.**


	2. Part Of The Past, Photo, Old Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **A/N: Hey guys just so you know this is just a rewrite of a story called The Undying Mortal. It is just so I can make it less messy and easier to understand for all. But the main part is I think…no I know I can write a better story version of this one. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but for the time being this is all I got.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Well Artemis I think 5000 years is enough time for her to not know, so go on a tell her." He said to me as I silently cursed him as Zoe just stared at me as I took a deep breath and let it out slow as I spoke.

"Zoe I would like you to meet your father Perseus Jackson first Mortal and first human Alpha in existence. Also the very man who changed me from an Alpha to Omega with mana and helped me give birth to you."

In that moment a loud number of what's came from outside the hunters and a blush brighter than Apollo's teeth shown on Artemis's face. But Zoe could only do one thing in that moment, she fainted.

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV:**

Well here I was in probably the most desolate place in the planet with a maiden goddess and her hunt who by the way were all yelling at me. But to me this is a walk in the park compared to some of my past experiences in this world. Those can be discussed later though after the hunters aren't trying to rip out my throat.

Oh my I must have forgotten to introduce myself my name is Perseus Jackson first human to ever walk this earth. But don't get me wrong I was born or created long before Athena and Prometheus decided to get together and created the human race. No I was a trial run of Prometheus's before the gods were even born, you see it takes a long time to make a being so complicated.

But to put it simple I am nothing like when I was first born into this world, I was not molded out of clay but shaped from some of the last metals the primordials used for their weapons. But Prometheus made a mistake in this process, he gave me life without the help of Athena who carries all knowledge. This was his first and last mistake of this kind since I was born not knowing anything, even how to breathe.

To say the least I wasn't much of a looker as well, my skin was charcoal black from metal and my form was bent and crooked from not being left to cool long enough. I could see, hear, taste, feel, and smell nothing I was even so unknowledgeable that I didn't even know I was alive. I felt like a brick of nothing and to tell you the truth Prometheus threw me away like a broken project.

I was left to suffer for thousands of years while being alone and unknowing of this world around me. But soon my body began to cool after decades of being so hot that if I moved my body would have bent even more out of shape. My black skin began to peal from my body and reveal tanned untouched skin. My senses slowly came to me as first I got my senses, it took nearly a millennia but finally my form reach a point in which I am today.

I even went as far as using discarded tools left over by Prometheus to pound my still cooling body into place to look like the titans did. Thankfully my body was still malleable by the time I gained my sight and touch. But when finally several century's had passed I emerged from the hellhole I had been living in with a new body. Even without my knowledge of sculpting one learns over the years how to do it properly based on the designs around him.

Originally I stood nearly 100 feet tall but still shorter than the titans at the time, my head was round and shapeless and I had no body hair. Thankfully Prometheus did find the need to provide me genitals which is the only thing I ever and grateful of from him. But during the time in the pit of trash, with the tools I found I began to pound at my limbs and body.

Slowly over time with the constant pressure of the hammer my body banging away at the hot metal it began to condense and shirk until it stood 6 foot 7. My frame no longer bulky but now almost thin but not at the same time, like I was built to be an agile but powerful fighter. But my features I molded myself and from the comments I have heard before it is perfect. Well I guess deep sea green eyes semi long obsidian black hair and a perfect face is attractive to the ladies.

Speaking of ladies I was currently sitting in a chair by the bed that held my daughter and her unconscious form as Artemis was avoiding my gaze as I sighed deeply. It had taken nearly 30 minutes for Artemis to calm down her hunters as I had put the asleep Zoe in the only bed in the room. 'Thankfully' the room had just large open windows without the glass so the hunters were all currently looking at me and Artemis.

"I guess I should explain in finer detail about the birth of Zoe shouldn't I?" Artemis asked as all her hunters nodded as they shot me glares. Well everyone except Phoebe who knew the whole story, but was forced to swear an oath to keep it a secret. Actually the hunters at the time were forced to swear the oath and apparently Phoebe was the only one who was left of them.

"I thought Zoe was a daughter of Atlas?" Said one of the hunters who was new to my eyes. Well most of the hunters were new to my eyes actually, it had been nearly 5000 years since I had seen any form of human life. Well except for her but that was a different story.

"That is a lie created to mask her true identity, I was the one who suggested Artemis create that lie." I said as all the hunters glared at me then looked at their mistress as I just rolled my eyes.

"Milady please tell me this isn't true, please tell us you didn't break your oath with this _male_." Said one of the hunters as she basically made a cake out of pure poison and fed it to me with the word male.

"No I didn't, but Zoe is indeed both his daughter and mine." Artemis said as a wave of confusion rolled over everyone.

"I don't see how that is possible." Said one of the hunters as Artemis sighed and brought her hand up to her head and rubbed her temples.

"It is complicated, very complicated." Said Artemis as I nodded as all the hunters gave me a very impatient face.

"How complicated can it be?" Asked Atlanta as Artemis looked up at for an explanation.

"I used a unknown power that gods and demigods or any immortal for that fact cannot use to force a massive physical change in Artemis's body so she would no longer be an Alpha. You all may be wondering how a Female can be an Alpha, well it can happen but it is a one in a billion chance. Artemis was just that one in a billion, but at the time there was no god or goddess or any technology to changer her." I said as all the hunters slowly nodded as I could see the confusion slowly dissipate.

"That is when she came to me and begged me to help her-."

"I did not beg you to help me!" Artemis said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because I remember you getting down on both your knees and telling me if you one more of your hunters bent down in front of you again. You were going to have your way with her against your and her will." I said as all the hunters eyes widened and turned to Artemis as her face was a deep gold color.

"I-I never said that." She hissed at me as I smiled.

"Really?" I asked as all the hunters seemed to have the same question. Artemis just couldn't stand the stares as she let out a deep sigh.

"Okay I might have said that, but that was a long time ago when I didn't have control over being an Alpha." She said as I laughed as all the girls looked shocked.

"M-Milady…you almost raped a hunter?" Asked one of the girls in a timid voice as Artemis tried to speak but I beat her to it.

"Yes she did but back to the story." I said as Artemis gave me a thankful glance as the girls seemed to focus back on me.

"Where was I? Oh right so Artemis came to see me back when I lived in Greece and demanded I change her to something other than an Alpha. She wanted to protect you girls from herself and me being the nice person I am agreed to help her-." But I was cut off again by Artemis.

"See I did it for you girls." She said as most glanced at one another and slowly nodded, seeing their mistress even went to a male to save them from her.

"Also I paid you, so don't lie about you being a nice person." She growled at me as I rolled my eyes.

"By telling me you could touch a maiden goddess and not be turned into a small furry animal." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"It was enough wasn't it?" She said with a blush as some of her girls sighed.

"Yeah I guess you could say that, plus it did earn me a few favors I have still yet to cash in." I said as she glared at me.

"Well anyways back to the story, in the end I used my mystical powers to make a large change in Artemis's body so she would no longer be an Alpha. However since it was my first time doing such a change to anyone I didn't know the side effects." I said as all the girls eyes widened.

"Wait you had never performed this surgery or operation before Artemis?" Asked Atlanta as I shrugged.

"Well I had performed it before but on humans which are much easier to work with since we are basically made out of the substance I can manipulate." I said as I noticed the confusion amongst the girls.

"You all must be wondering what this substance is aren't you." I said as they all nodded.

"I call it mana." I said as I heard one of the girls snort.

"You mean you named if after a video game's resource for magic." She said as I barked a laugh.

"No remember I am older than every human in existence and most gods for that fact, but in fact video games named it after what I call this substance." I said as they all were surprised.

"But this mana as I call it is basically what makes up every single non godly thing in this universe. I don't really wish to go into detail since mana is very vast subject but to say the least Artemis cannot control mana but can control magic. I cannot control magic but can control mana, so in a word it is the opposite of magic." I said as the girls just looked confused.

"But if you cannot control magic and if what you said is true then you shouldn't be able to affect Milady's body since it is made out of magic." She said as I nodded.

"Indeed that is correct but that doesn't mean they can manipulate one another, such as Poseidon who can control water which is made out of mana but he is made out of magic. You see his magic is made to manipulate only water mana so he can control water, such as Zeus's magic is able manipulate the mana of lighting and air. But since gods only specialize in domain magic that is the only mana they can manipulate." I said as that seemed to clear up the air.

"So what you're saying is basically their magic is only good for controlling certain elements. But that doesn't explain how mana can manipulate magic. Also wouldn't that give you control over every element and every single thing in this universe?" Asked Atlanta as the air grew heavy as I sighed.

"Well to answer the later question…yes it does, since I can control all mana that does mean I can control this universe. But I do not possess enough power to manipulate mana as complicated as time mana and space mana. I can only control mana as complicated light and darkness but time and space are out of the question."

"Now to answer your second question if mana is introduced to magic in its purest form it can completely erase that magic. However converting mana into its purest form is something that even I must take a long time to do. But once mana is in its purest form it can manipulate magic by erasing it." I said as one of the girls connected the dots.

"So you mean you used mana to erase a piece of Milady's body?" Asked one of the hunters in a dangerous tone.

"Yes he did, but the part he erased was not part of my body but a part but part of my soul. You see my soul was extracted from my body by the help of one of my goddess friends. Then at the same time Perseus here used pure mana to erase the part of me that made me an Alpha. Then with the same mana he placed it inside me and then the goddess encased it in an anti magic barrier which is one thing pure mana cannot erase."

"But over the next week the magic in my body began to adapt to the pure mana in my body and began to convert it into magic. This happens to mana when it is surrounded in magic, it begins to absorb it and turn into pure magic itself. But when my body was changing the mana into magic it absorbed it. Thankfully the goddess placed a spell on me to halt the magic absorption to two thirds of the amount of magic Perseus expelled from me." As Artemis explained this the daughter of Hecate's eyes lit up as I gave her a grin as she guessed the goddess.

"But if Perseus put back the same amount of mana that he took out in magic what happened to the left over mana?" Asked Phoebe who actually didn't know this.

"Well you are looking at her." I said as I motioned to Zoe as all their eyes went wide.

"Yes all the left over mana needed to go somewhere and the only place it found in my body was my womb. I happened to be on my period when this all when down so when my altered soul was place back into my body after a week the mana needed to find a place to go. Instead of leaving my body it found my womb which trapped the pure mana inside it. It found my egg inside my womb and in turn fertilized which 8 months later led to Zoe." Artemis said as she stroked her hair as the hunt went silent.

"So in the simplest explanation, I performed a soul surgery on Artemis with the help of a goddess. The leftover mana from Artemis found her womb and fertilized her egg, and the egg grew and was nurtured in her womb and in turn Artemis gave birth to Zoe." I said as I smiled at the sleeping child as she drooled a little in her sleep.

"So does what does that make Zoe?" Asked one of the hunters as I turned to her.

"I believe Zoe is classified as a demigod correct?" I asked Artemis as she nodded.

"Yes while in my body some of the mana that was Zoe absorb my magic as she grew in my womb. So in a simple terms it was like I was impregnated by a… _male_ and gave birth like any other goddess." She said as I nodded.

"So wait does that like make milady another Virgin Marry?" Asked Atlanta as I just looked at Artemis who just looked stunned at what her hunter just said. But I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought as everyone's eyes landed on me.

"Yes it does but let me tell you Mary and Artemis are worlds apart in personality, trust me I have met both." I said with a snicker as everyone but Artemis's jaw hit the floor.

"You met the Virgin Mary?" Asked one of the girls in disbelief as Artemis instantly had a stone like face.

"Well it is no surprise I do remember you carrying the nickname 'the wandering Jew' did you not?" Asked Artemis as I got a lot of hateful glares at that.

"Why is that everyone thinks I am the wandering Jew? Sure I met the guy and had a beer with him but why does that make me instantly have the name the wandering Jew?" I asked them as Artemis just rolled her eyes as some of the girls looked offended.

"That man was cursed by god for what he did to Jesus and how he taunted him, why in the hell did you have a beer with such a horrible man?" She said as everyone looked at her as she grew a blush.

"I went to a catholic school cut me some slack, but tell me why in the hell would you be so nice so such a man?" She asked as I shrugged.

"What can I say? I was waiting for a movie to start and decided to have a beer before I watched it. He just happened to pick the seat beside me, apparently he couldn't pay for his beer since the barkeep basically told him to skedaddle. But I offered to buy him a beer since who doesn't need one once in a while?"

"But we got talking he told me he was the wondering Jew I told him I was the first living human and we kind of hit it off. We talked for the night I ended up missing my movie but I did meet a very thoughtful man. You would be surprised what the curse did to him. But I think he lives in one of the homeless shelters in New York now. But who knows it has been about 1000 years since I met him." I said as they all looked stunned.

"And you just didn't decided to tell anyone that a literal piece of history and proof of immortality was drinking at a bar with you?" Asked one of the girls.

"Well he asked me not to so I didn't tell anyone." I said as they all looked stumped.

"Can't say I blame him though, if he had basically the most of the world would be after his neck. Also I thought that god didn't exist." Said one of the hunters as I shrugged.

"Well god does exist but in Greek mythology he goes by the name of Order. Nice guy horrible joker though. But yeah if you think of god then the guy you are worshiping is Greek." I said in a honest tone as they didn't seem to know what to ask next.

"Perseus why do I have a feeling you have met this male before." Artemis sighed as I shrugged.

"Hey for the oldest human in existence you kind of meet some interesting people, and I met him long before you were born. After that one meeting I kind of had a feeling he was the one responsible for this whole Catholic religion. He was the kind of guy that would do something like that, basically to him it is a side project he got caught up in." I said as their mouths dropped as I saw Artemis raise an eyebrow.

"So you're saying the most worshiped religion in this world is a simple side project that this 'Order' created." She said as most her hunters still seemed stumped that I was older than Artemis and she didn't deny it.

"Yeah kind of…Oh looks like we are going to have to cut this nice conversation short. Looks like sleeping beauty is waking up." I said just in time for Zoe to groan and begin to move as everyone locked eyes on her moving form.

"Oh my gods." Cursed Zoe as she slowly sat up and rubbed her head. The then began to rub the tiredness out of her eyes as she looked to Artemis.

"Milady I just had the weirdest dream." Zoe said as Artemis tried to hold back a small smile.

"What might that be Zoe?" She asked as she switched which of her legs crossed one another.

"I dreamed that I was your…daughter." Zoe blushed in embarrassment at the statement.

"Really that sound very interesting." I said as Zoe froze and looked in my direction as she saw the grin on my face.

"Oh god it was real." She said as Artemis say my grin and decided to play along.

"Is being my daughter really that bad?" She asked in a fake hurt tone as the hunters just watched in amusement, it wasn't often they got to see Zoe all flustered.

"What? No milady I didn't meant that." She said in a panicked tone as Artemis got a confused looked.

"Milady? I thought I was your mother? You hurt me so much Zoë, not calling your own mother mom." She said in a hurting tone as Zoe blushed and looked down as I snickered in amusement as the hunters all did the same.

"I am sorry…m-mom." She whispered as Artemis smiled and pulled her into a hug as Zoe slowly embraced her. Artemis then looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well come on lets have a family hug, I think 5000 years is long enough to have one." She said as Zoe shot me a glare.

"I am good I don't think your hunters will let me live if I hug their goddess and head hunter." I said as the hunters all seemed to remind themselves I was a male as they all glared at me. Phoebe just chuckled in the background and shook her head as Artemis sighed.

"Fine but I think they _might_ allow you to hug your daughter you haven't see in five millennia." She said as all the hunters gulped as they knew Artemis pretty much said they weren't going to complain if I was going to hug her.

"What do you think Zoe? Want a hug?" I asked as Zoe just glared at me but after a minute she slowly stood up and slowly opened her arms into a pre hug. I just smiled as I stood up and opened my arms, but then I quickly wrapped them around Zoe as she was slightly stunned. She was small in my large arms, her head fit perfectly in my chest as I felt her slender arms wrap slowly around me.

But we exchanged now words as suddenly Zoe's hands clenched in my shirt as I felt warm tears begin to soak my shirt. Zoe just held me tighter as I could feel her pour her emotions into the hug. She knew I was her father it was her internal instinct that said I was, her soul knew who I was and the years of built up emotions just all begin to break apart. Her sobs began to fill the air as her arms tightened even more around me, I just stroked her head and kissed the top of it as her sobs turned into wails of pure emotions.

"She it is okay I am here now." I said as I pulled her closer. All the hunters seemed uncomfortable at the scene as most turned away, most were not used to a caring father figure in their lives. So the scene of a daughter getting to hug her father for the first time was very unusual to say the least.

"W-Why didn't a-anyone e-ever tell me? I went years without any family, I thought I was alone in this world. I have been fed a lie my entire life, why would you do such a thing to your own daughter?" She sobbed into my chest as I gave a weak smile to Artemis as she did the same to me.

"Because it was to protect you from Zeus, if he knew of your true heritage he would destroy you without a second thought. Trust me and your mother on this one, what we did was harder on us than you can imagine but it in turn kept you safe. Plus your mother was always there to keep an eye on you so it just added to your safety." I said as her sobs continued until they slowed down, after a little I let go as Zoe looked up at me with blood shot eyes. She then wiped her eyes with her hands a little as she turned back to Artemis.

"Was it really all to protect me?" She asked as Artemis nodded as she gave her daughter a sad smile.

"If my father had known about your truth birthright he would have exploded into a billion little lightning bolts he would be so angry. Also you know your grandfather doesn't listen to stories long enough to understand reason." She said as Zoe chuckled lightly at the thought of Zeus exploding.

"Yes I understand but couldn't you have at least made my father a god and not a titan?" She asked in as I chuckled.

"Atlas only agreed to be your fake father because Perseus kind of forced him to." Artemis said as I shrugged.

"How did you do that?" She asked as I shrugged.

"Kind of just asked him to and when he refused I just said I might chop his dick off if he didn't." I said with a shrug as Artemis rolled her eyes.

"You know I am starting to think he is different from other males." Said one of the hunters as the others nodded seeing her point. Artemis and Zoe just laughed at her tone as I smiled at them, but then I got a serious face as I faced Artemis and my daughter.

"Yes but Zoe you must know something currently I am not in a relationship with your mother, I trust you can see why." I said as she looked at Artemis who was rubbing the back of her head.

"No…I don't see why you can be with one another. I am a product of you two coming together, so I don't see why you can't be in a relationship with my mother." She said in a defensive tone as I sighed. The hunters seemed to have the same reaction as they started to see me as a male who left a pregnant women alone.

"Artemis can you transfer the knowledge of her birth to her?" I asked as Artemis nodded as she reached up as Zoe leaned forward and closed her eyes. After Artemis touched her head there was a small glow on her finger, after a minute Zoe pulled back with wide eyes as she looked between us two.

"So you two didn't even have sex to have me." She said as we shook our heads.

"So what does that make me? I am not a product of love but the product of an experiment." She said as she looked down at her hands as they started to shake. But they were quickly snatched up by Artemis as she looked right into Zoe's eyes.

"Don't you ever say that, I carried you in my womb for 9 months. I loved you more than life itself so do not think to yourself that you are not loved by me or your father. I don't ever want you to think that we didn't love you as much as any normal child. It is just that…" She left the sentence hanging as she looked over at me.

"I was in a relationship with another immortal at the time." I said as there was a deadly silence as Zoe looked at me a little shocked. But then I saw her face start to realize that Artemis was not looking to have a child but to have her soul changed.

"But how could you love a child that you had on accident?" She asked me as I laughed lightly.

"That does not matter Zoe, the process of which you were made and birthed does not matter. Do you think that Hephaestus cares that Aphrodite was born from a clam, or any god for that fact? The only thing that matters is that you are alive and well, you could have been born from a flower for all I care. But that does not change the fact you are my daughter and I love you with all my heart." I said with a smile as Zoe began to cry again as Artemis looked at her confused.

"Zoe what is wrong?" She asked as Zoe laughed a little.

"It is just that…I have never felt so loved before. So this is what it is like to have parents." She said as she laughed again as Artemis gave her a smile and a kiss to the forehead. All the hunt was basically crying or at least trying not to cry at how happy this small family was. Though I could sense they were still not happy with the fact their mistress was in a relationship with a man.

"How about you and the hunters god chase Happy around, I need to have a talk with your mother." I said as Zoe looked up at me with a small smile on her lips.

"Okay…dad." She said as a larger smile graced her lips as she jumped out the window as all the hunters were all trying to ask her how she was feeling. But once they all disappeared from view I turned my attention to the 19 year old goddess.

"Well I bet that is a weight off your chest." Artemis said as she put a hand on her hip as I nodded.

"Indeed it is." I said as she laughed and shook her head.

"You know sometimes I feel like a couple that was married at one time then we got a divorce, but we couldn't seem to stay away from one another and became awkward best friends." She said as I laughed.

"Sometimes it does I will admit that." I said as Artemis rubbed her arm as she looked up at me.

"Percy do you know why I really came here?" She asked as I nodded.

"The old ones are moving again, I can feel it in the mana. The flow is off and uncontrolled, there is also much larger blotches of collected magic that they left behind. But I don't see how any of this concerns me." I said as Artemis eyed me.

"Because your daughter is participating in this war, I know you watch her from the mana flow. I can sense your eyes lingering on her as you pass over the world. I am not stupid Percy I know you would not let any harm come to her." She said as I starred at her.

"Threats are not your forte Artemis you forget you are in another land in which you are only as powerful as a normal demigod. I have the power to capture you and your hunt and keep them encased in the ice asleep and safe from the old ones. " I said in a threatening tone as the room darkened as Artemis gave me evil eye.

"Athena knew you were going to say that so they gave me something to make sure you helped us. I don't really want to use this tactic with you but I must." She said in a sad tone as I lifted an eyebrow.

"What could the Olympians possess that could possibly force me to help them again? Have I not lost enough in this world to them, do I not deserve at least a millennia of peace?" I asked her as she gave me a sad face as she reached into her parka which was on her chair as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"We found someone that we have placed under Olympian surveillance." She said handing me the piece of paper as I looked at her then the photo as I almost dropped it right there.

In the photo was a women about 23 years old that was currently enjoying a cup of Starbucks coffee as she read a book called Moby Dick. Her lush shinny dark brown hair was cascading down her back. On top of her head held a dark green beanie that matched her left eye which held a beautiful bright emerald color. But her right eye it did not instead it held a lush baby blue color that was as soft as the ocean.

Her face was almost like that of a goddess's as it was beautiful and shaped perfectly, a small smile gracing her lips soft light pink lips. Her soft tanned skin in perfect and in sync with her lips. Her body hidden by the table but I knew that she stood at least 5 foot 10 and walked with a grace unknown to humans. Her body was perfectly shaped and her body proportions fitting her fit and most likely muscular body shape. But as I starred in shock at the picture I couldn't help but recognize the women as, everything about her screamed at me.

"W-Where was this photo taken?" I asked as the house rumbled a little as some of the cups of water shook violently. Artemis however just stared at me in sadness as she seemed to hug herself a little. I knew she was slightly upset over the fact that she had to deliver this kind of blow to me.

"I am not at liberty to tell you." She said in a small voice as suddenly the photo caught fire in my hand as my anger got the better of me. The mana around me condensing as the air got hard to breath. But I just calmed myself slowly as Artemis just stared at me.

"Why do you always do this to me?" I asked as I walked over to the kitchen and clenched the table ledge as its think wood cracked under my grip.

"…" Artemis kept her words to herself as I sensed her bite her lip and her magic flow become disturbed but quickly fixed itself. I knew the goddess claimed to never have feelings for any man but even I could sense that disturbance was a deep ugly feeling of jealousy. But who wouldn't be jealous when the man you cared for showed such feelings towards another women?

I knew she cared for me more than she than she claimed to, we had a child together why wouldn't she? I knew that she thought that if she was to ever be in a relationship with a male I would be the male she would come to. Even I admit that I did have feelings for Artemis long ago while I was in my relationship. I think it was around the time I found out she was pregnant and she needed shelter from the gods.

Even now I feel those small embers of love still burning between us an unspoken rule seemed to form though. It was a love not allowed by rules by either of us, I was in love already and she was a maiden goddess. But still with the birth of Zoe we seemed to find each other closer to each other than should be allowed. But that was nearly 5000 thousand years ago.

"What does Olympus need me to do?" I asked as she finally spoke. As I felt her bite back more ugly feelings. I could feel her wanting to scream at me for why I wouldn't have done this if she hadn't show me that photo. Why I wouldn't have done it if it was just her asking me, why I go so far for another women and not her.

"Win this war and then Zeus promises he will let you see…her." She said as I nodded. By this point even a stupid person could feel how painful Artemis's words were. I knew she would never admit it, but Artemis had feelings for me.

"Fine…we leave in an hour. Gather your hunters and prepare them to go, I have a few things I need to do before we leave." I said as she nodded but I stopped her as she looked at me with unfocused eyes. I just have her a sad smile as I leaned down and left a small kiss on her cheek as she froze.

"Thank you for taking care of Zoe in my place…also it is good to see you again Artemis." I said as a deep golden blush spread across her cheeks, slowly a hand found her cheek as she rubbed the spot I kissed her. Even I blushed a little as I felt the embers of our old love grow hot, but I quickly quelled the feeling as I focused.

"I-It is good to see you as well Percy." She said quickly as her blush grew and she quickly stormed out of the room. A round of 'Milady are you okay?' filled the air as she responded with a simple 'Yes I am fine we are leaving in an hour, so hurry and gather your things'.

"Oh Chaos why do you do this to me and my love life?" I asked as I looked up at my ceiling and sighed. Then I began to gather the things I needed for my trip back to the last place I wanted to be on this earth and that is coming from a man who lives in Antarctica.

 **So do you like it or dislike it, give me some feedback. I like reviews more than Tom Brady likes deflating footballs. Bam! First football slam of the season right there. But come on everyone I enjoy review guys so let me have em.**


	3. What I Am, Elevator Of Ice, Ice Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **A/N: Hey guys just so you know this is just a rewrite of a story called The Undying Mortal.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Thank you for taking care of Zoe in my place…also it is good to see you again Artemis." I said as a deep golden blush spread across her cheeks, slowly a hand found her cheek as she rubbed the spot I kissed her. Even I blushed a little as I felt the embers of our old love grow hot, but I quickly quelled the feeling as I focused.

"I-It is good to see you as well Percy." She said quickly as her blush grew and she quickly stormed out of the room. A round of 'Milady are you okay?' filled the air as she responded with a simple 'Yes I am fine we are leaving in an hour, so hurry and gather your things'.

"Oh Chaos why do you do this to me and my love life?" I asked as I looked up at my ceiling and sighed. Then I began to gather the things I needed for my trip back to the last place I wanted to be on this earth and that is coming from a man who lives in Antarctica.

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV:**

I walked out of my house with all the necessary items for the trip, on my back was pack full of some necessities I had secured over the years. Some simple some complex but most secured safely in the limitless space of my backpack. I had acquired this fine item after helping Athena with a few things over the years. But also around my shoulder was a simple black messenger bag that like the backpack was limitless in space.

The only weapon I had was currently in the form of a black belt that wrapped around my waist, its true form a pole arm. The pole arm itself was an item tossed away by Prometheus after it had been tainted. The pole arm was 'tainted' with the evil of the black seas that used to scatter this earth during the time of the titans rule. It had been used to measure the amount of liquid in each sea for the titans to know.

But during my time in Prometheus's graveyard of ideas I found it when my body stood at its tallest and most mangled form and used it as a cane. But it was magical for it could decrease its size and weight to that of a toothpick or become eight miles long and weigh more than a couple million tons. But even then the weight of it could change regardless of the size, so it was very useful in fights. It was the perfect weapon for my capabilities as well.

I found weapons such as swords and all things with blades distasteful and very barbaric, if a man or women could not kill with a blunt weapon then they are not considered powerful. Blunt weapons do not enable the person to cause more damage than they could normally. Instead they limited him to the basics of his strength and abilities. If a man or women could kill thousands with a blunt weapon, then he could kill billions with a bladed weapon.

But thankfully my body was gifted with a special ability due to me being the first human, I like to call it limitlessness. In a short analogy I am the theoretical number of Absolute Zero I am something that is the definition of perfect limit. But everything around me cannot reach me no matter how hard they try. I am the limit of human capabilities, no human in this universe can surpass the limits that I have set long ago. Any human besides myself that is.

I am the only human that can surpass the limit of humanity because I am the limit, I have progressed lightyears beyond the limits of humans. I could even consider myself not a human at all anymore. My strength is enough carry my staff or 'Night' at full weight and not be hindered at all during combat. My skin is as strong as steel and my eyesight is so good I can see more than telescopes if I focus. My mind is so vast and full that I can perfectly memories anything I hear or do, even now I have knowledge of things humans cannot even being to believe.

I am able to grow limitlessly in every aspect of the human body, but one thing that is special in that aspect and that is age. I am gifted with the limitless age that is open to only me for humans. No immortal or god has blessed me with immortality. I did not take some weird potion to give it to me either. I am simply cursed and blessed with the prospect that my life has no limit to it, so in a sense I cannot die of age.

But one special thing that is limited to us humans and me is mana manipulation. You might think 'hey if I can use mana then why can't I do it right now?' Well that is because a humans can only begin to understand the complexity of the mana around them when they have lived nearly 100 years. Even then they can only begin to sense it in the air and ground and to learn to manipulate it takes nearly 300 years of life.

You might say this is unfair and you would be correct for only few humans possess the abilities to even use mana before that age. The earliest I have ever see someone be able to sense it is at the age of 25, but to manipulate it I have yet to see below the age of 125 years old. Thankfully though I am the only human with limitless life, but they have all gotten their through other means such as a curse from the gods or potions.

Some of them are very proficient in the operation of mana manipulation as well, which I find is humorous since I have master nearly 8 of the 10 elements that mana takes its forms in. Those elements in easiest to manipulate first to hardest last consist of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lighting, Shadow, Light, Emotion, Time, and Space that span out in the 10 tiers of mana. But for now let's focus on the curious looking goddess of the hunt as she starred at me.

"You're really going to walk across that icy wasteland in nothing but blue jeans, a black shirt, and a pair of convers?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow as I nodded. I also forgot to mention one thing. Over time my body has evolved, due to my ability, to become immune to nearly every environment on earth.

"Well it's your funeral." She said as Zoe looked shocked.

"Mom! I just found my father and you just told him to go die?" She asked in a horrified voice as Artemis got a panicked expression.

"What! No! That isn't what I meant." She said in a panicked tone as Zoe just began to laugh as Artemis saw she was being picked on as all the girls began to laugh.

"You guys are mean." Artemis said as she crossed her arms and looked away from them as they all laughed harder.

"But d-dad seriously you should put something that has more fabric than that." Zoe said as she blushed at the word dad, I just smiled as I ruffled up her hair as she gave me a 'hey'.

"Don't worry I am going to be fine, I was built tougher than you can imagine." I said pounding a fist to my chest. As she just rolled her eyes as she fixed her hair.

"But since Artemis can't flash in our current location how did you guys get here?" I asked them as they all looked at Artemis.

"We had to use my chariot but the winds were too much for me to fly any further inland so we had to land on the edge of this horrible place." She said as I nodded.

"How long did it take you guys to find this place anyways?" I asked her as she sighed.

"Without your friend happy the giant penguin we probably would have never found it, but I think we were searching for close to 2 months. Also how in the hell is he so big?" She asked me as I laughed.

"I have been running some tests with mana out here and seeing if I could make a few cures for some major diseases. He is just kind of a side project I thought up in my past time, was trying to see if giving a mammal small amounts of pure mana for a few years did anything. Well apparently it makes them grow really big." I said as Atlanta's eyes glowed in excitement.

"Wait you said you were trying to find cures for diseases, did you find any?" Phoebe asked me.

"Well I did find a few most were not very pleasant cures for my taste." I said as they all looked at one another.

"How were they not pleasant?" Asked Artemis.

"Well one cure for cancer I had made the mammal turn pink then blue then red and finally return to their normal color." I said as they all gaped at me.

"You mean to say all they had to do was change colors and that was it? You know I don't think people would have cared if they were pink for a few weeks." One said.

"Well you see that is the thing is the cancer wasn't actually cured until the color transformation was done. But the thing was the color transformation take years to cycle through, and I don't mean two or three. I am talking twenty to thirty years. Most of my subjects didn't survive long enough for the cure to take effect properly." I said with a sigh as they still looked at me like I was crazy.

"But enough talk let's get going, I said as I walked over to a wall as I knocked on it a few times. The next second the ice seemed to move and form something new. Finally after a few minutes it settled on a very large elevator that could hold us all.

"All aboard." I said as they all just gave me a glare and walked inside the ice elevator. Artemis and Zoe were the last ones as I slipped in after them.

"Hold on to something it might jerk a few times, or just sit on the floor your choice." I said as they seemed to take the second option as they sat down since it was big enough to do so. As they did I knocked twice more and the elevator jerked but then began to move upwards as I took a seat by Artemis and Zoe as they both looked at me.

"Hey d-dad?" Zoe asked as I noticed I was looking off into the distance for a while as I turned to her.

"Yeah?" I asked her as her hands fidgeted with one another.

"I know mom is a maiden goddess and all but did I ever cause any…sparks between you two?" She whispered the last part only enough for me to hear, but Artemis apparently overheard as well as she looked at us since she was sitting on the other side of Zoe.

"Well…" I said as I scratched the back of my head as I saw Artemis's glaring at me as if telling me not to lie to her.

"I would be lying if I said there wasn't something there, kind of happens when two people have a kid together. Not that your birth was normal by any means it still kind of happened between us, I was the person to protect her from her father during that time as well." I said as her eyes lit up with excitement and angers, I guess some of her man hatting tendencies were still there. But then a look started to grow on her face as she looked puzzled.

She then started to look between me and Artemis as she had a thinking face, finally she decided to speak as she seemed to figure out what she was saying.

"Wait why don't I looked like either of you?" She asked as Artemis seemed to see this one coming as she answered first.

"We both thought that it was for the better good to conceal your true image under a thick layer of mist. However it was designed to start to unravel once you learned of us to say the least, but it has been on for so long it is going to take at least a month for it to fully come off. Think of it as a heavy coat of makeup that is taking its time coming off." She said as Zoe nodded in understanding.

"So with that subject in the air…will I still have my black hair?" She asked as I laughed as Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately no, your hair was yellow when you were born." I said as Zoe looked terrified as Artemis reached over and punched me.

"Shut up, he is lying Zoe your hair will get a little more glossy black and start to have a few streaks of silver in it." She said as Zoe let out a relived breath.

"I think that sounds beautiful." She said as I smiled as Artemis did as well

"I hope so, also your eyes will turn a light silver color with a splash of sea green but silver will be your dominate color." I said as she smiled a little.

"You know Zoe you made a total 180 since you learned I am your father. You're starting to act your physical age for once." I said earning a glare from both women as I held up my hands.

"I-I can't help it a thousand questions are piling up in my head in this instant and I guess also meeting my long lost father kind of throws you through a loop." She said with a sigh as she put her head in her hands.

"Well we will have time to ask all those questions and get this all sorted through while we are on Olympus. I think I am going to be there for the next few weeks." I said as Artemis nodded as Zoe smiled.

"But I guess there is something I should tell you." I said as Zoe seemed intrigued.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Happy birthday." I said as I ruffled her hair again as Artemis seemed shocked.

"You remembered." She said as I shrugged.

"She is my only daughter and child kind of hard to forget, also I have built up quite a few birthday presents for the birthday girl." I said as Zoe looked as shocked as Artemis did.

"You got me presents?" She said in a voice that threatened to break into happy tears any second.

"Of course I did, I just couldn't give any of them to you since I was supposed to remain a secret." I said as she sniffled a little as Artemis smiled at me.

"You know you could have just had Hermes give them to me and I would have delivered them to her." She said as I shook my head.

"No, if I am going to give my daughter a birthday present I want to do it while I am there." I said firmly as Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Also I got you a few puppies and they kind of got old so I don't quiet have 5016 gifts for you." I said as she just laughed.

"What in the world would I do with a puppy?" She asked as I looked at Artemis for support here.

"I think it is the thought that counts plus they were good dogs okay." I said as Zoe just laughed harder as the hunters all seemed to watch us all converse like a family should.

"Also Artemis next time lets have an actual party instead of being inside a damn icy wasteland." I said as she smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good to me, I could go for some cake." She said.

"To much cake make you fat." I said as Artemis shot me a glare. Along with every hunter who enjoys cake, which was all of them.

"Says the vegetarian." She said as I coughed then looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as it was her turn to look confused.

"The vegetarian soup remember…you are a vegetarian right?" She asked me as I laughed.

"Are you kidding me? No I am not I simply didn't have any meat to throw in the stew, well I did but I was tired of eating penguin." I said as Atlanta looked horrified. As did everyone else in the elevator.

"What? You might think they are cute and cuddly but they are delicious if you make them properly, especially with a nice garnish-."

"LALALALA!" Atlanta started to shout as she covered her ears and started to shout.

"Oh stop it." I said as the hunters all glared at me.

"You seriously ate Penguins while you were here?" Asked Artemis as I nodded.

"Yeah taste like chicken." I said as she gagged as did Zoe.

"But they're so cute, how could you do such a thing?" Asked Zoe as I shrugged.

"Hey it's eat or be eaten out here, believe it or not I do enjoy food even if I don't have to eat to survive." I said as she looked surprised.

"You don't have to eat?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah kind of a perk with the body I have. But let me tell you it was basically the only thing keeping me alive when I had to deal with Artemis's massive cravings. Let me tell you she is as hungry as Ares for a good fight when she is pregnant." I said with a shake of the head as Artemis blushed a solid gold.

"Anyways looks like we're here." I said just as the elevator reached the top of the tunnel as it me the barren and flat wasteland of ice.

"Alright girls put your gear on." Artemis said as the girls all put on their two layers of thick jackets and their goggles. Once they were all done I looked at Artemis as she nodded as I tapped the door and it slowly slid open letting in the freezing air.

I just led them outside as I noticed the wind was a little stronger than usual as I looked around and noticed the hunters all looking at me as I stood untouched by the frost.

"How are you even alive?" Asked one.

"I have been in much colder locations than this one and right now we need to hurry I can feel the wind picking up. There is a storm coming." I said as I looked off into the distance to see massive black clouds that were quickly coming our way.

"We need to get to your chariot quickly." I said to Artemis as she shook her head as I looked at her like she was insane.

"By the time we get to my chariot the storm will be on us and we won't even be able to take off. I know the limits of my chariot in flight and that is more than it can handle." She said as I looked at the storm again and grimaced.

"I will find a way to get us in the air all you have to do is lead the way to your chariot." I said as she looked into my eyes for a moment and nodded.

"Girls we have to make haste, if we get caught in that storm we won't be arriving at Olympus until next year." She said as they all looked at one another and began to sprint as fast as they could towards the north.

"Artemis see if you can call your chariot to meet us in the middle, we won't make it in time if you don't." I said as she nodded again as she closed her silver eyes under her thick goggles and focused.

"It is done now let's hurry." She said as we began to run after the hunters who were all sprinting as fast as 50 mph some even faster as they tried to run as fast as they could. But I quickly caught up on them as I held the straps to my backpack as I ran forward.

It might have been an hour before the first hunter started to slow down as her legs couldn't take it any longer. But at this point I could almost see the massive wall of white that was the ice and snow picked up by the storm. I then saw Artemis run over to the girl and force her to chew on a frozen chunk of nectar. This went on for about 20 mins with each girl as they all got their own frozen chunk of nectar as they continued to run.

"Artemis where is that chariot!" I said as I looked at the storm that was maybe only 30 mins out. Bu this time the winds started to grow thick and white as I could barely see the girls that I ran behind.

"It is coming give it at least 40 mins and it will be near us." She said as she ran over to me as we continued on our way.

"That isn't fast enough, this storm seems to have a mind of its own…mind of its own." I said to myself again as I looked over the storm.

"Artemis did you happen to fight kill any black foxes or any foxes while you were out here?" I asked her as she slowly nodded as I let out a large groan as it startled her.

"You just had to do that didn't you? Great it is good to know we have a god on our tale." I said as she looked at me like I was joking. But then she saw the serious face I had as she realized I wasn't.

"Why in the hell was I never told there were gods in this place?" She yelled at no one in particular.

"Because maybe nobody ever thought to look this fart south, anyways we need to hurry or else this storm will be the last you ever see." I said as she gulped, I then noticed a silver glow cover her and her hunters as they all began to sprint double their speed. I just looked at Artemis as she exhausted her energy reserve for using her godly powers so far from home but it was the right thing to do.

"Come on and keep up." I said as she slowly nodded her head as I saw her fatigue slowly build faster. But as the 30 minute mark reached us I saw we only had a minute before the wall of white reached us. Thankfully though I saw the shine of a silver light in front of us as I saw some very cold looking stags pulling behind a chariot full of snow.

"Artemis call your chariot this way. I need to stop the girls." I said as she nodded as she pulled back her power enhancer over the girls as they all slowed down tremendously. I quickly shot in front of them and slid to a stop as they quickly fallowed behind me. But their stops were less graceful as most flopped to the ground in panting messes.

"You lay on the ground to long and you will freeze to it." I said as they all got up as the chariot pulled up as the stags were quickly greeted by one tired looking Artemis.

"Good stags, good stags." She said as she placed her hand on one's head as the chariot began to shine a bright silver light and suddenly a school bus sat in front of us with blinking lights and everything. Just then I looked to my left and saw the wall of white was seconds on us.

"Everyone down!" I yelled as they fallowed my command as an easily 100 mph wind hit us. I could barely hear myself think over the noise of the winds as I covered my face to see if I could see the hunters. I could barely see their outlines in the pure white snow as I barely heard their screams with the wind.

'Everyone inside the bus.' I heard in my mind from Artemis as I noticed the doors to the bus were glowing bright silver that I could barely see them in the white. I just began to lift girls off the ground and push them in the direction of the doors. Slowly one by one al the hunters made it on the buss as the storm raged around us. I was the last one on as I coughed hard and shed a layer of ice that built up on me.

"Is that everyone?" I asked as I looked around as I counted 20 hunters. Good everyone was here.

"No wait, where is Milady?" Phoebe asked through a break in her chattering teeth. I just turned my gaze outside in the now worsening storm as I cursed my dumb self. Got the hunters but forgot the goddess. I swear one day the gods were going to be the death of me.

"You hold my stuff." I said as I tossed my backpack and messenger bag to an unsuspecting hunter who sat in the front.

"Wait dad where are you going?" Asked Zoe as I noticed her very frostbitten face, I just grimaced as I knew I was going to have to pull a favor from Apollo so none of the girls would get scars from this.

"I am going to save your mother." I said as I opened the door once again as I walked outside and closed the door. The only thing I could see was the roaring winds of pure white snow as it flew around us as I noticed it was gathering fast around the bus.

"Artemis!" I screamed as I got no reply back as I head for the front of the bus but I didn't find anything as I looked around. Then I realized the wind must have thrown her away from the bus. So I began to run in the front of the bus I tried to find something like human shape on the ground.

But still I found nothing as I cursed myself as I looked around harder until I saw a fain hint of silver just as the wind blew a large new layer of snow over it. I ran forward quickly and began to use a little of my mana powers to remove the large quantities of snow in front of me. I just cursed myself for using them once again, as I had made a promise long ago to never use my powers over mana to help any god or goddess.

But right now was not a time to keep promises as the snow was thrown away revealing a very pale looking goddess. I was thankful for finding her as I bent down and picked up her now 13 year old body. As I did I felt her shivering violently in my arms as her thick polar bear coat had managed to be thrown away by the wind.

"Come on Artemis don't you die on my now, who wants to be known as the goddess who dies I a snow storm?" I asked as I trekked back to the bus.

"S-Shut up." She whispered to me as I smiled.

"That's the spirit." I said as I finally reached the bus and kicked the door free of ice as it opened for me. As I walked in all the girls instantly had weapons in their hands as I was confused.

"What?" I asked as they all realized it was me as the girls all noticed their shivering mistress in my arms. Quickly some of the daughters of Apollo took her from me and laid her down in the back seat since it was the biggest.

"Oh gods, look at her." One said as she was busy trying to find some of their resources that weren't frozen.

"Here." I said as I grabbed my backpack that had been put in one of the seats as I pulled out a flask of hot coca with a nectar infusion in it.

"Have her drink some of this." I said handing it to one of the girls as she glanced at it but decided it was for the better good as she accepted it and brought it over to the goddess. All I could do was sit down and noticed most of my body was covered in a fine layer of pure white ice. I just rolled my eyes and flexed as it all broke free and fell on the ground.

"How long has the storm being going on?" I asked one of the hunters who was watching the daughters of Apollo nurse the shivering Artemis.

"About 10 minutes." She said as I nodded.

"Zoe." I said as she looked up from where she had her mother's head in her lap. I just walked over as I glanced at Artemis as I saw the special coca mix work its magic. But she wasn't out of the fryer yet as she was shivering violently still as they piled on her warm coats and blankets.

"Yes dad?" She asked me as she was gently stroking Artemis's ice cold head as her teeth chattered away.

"I need you to fly this chariot." I said as all heads turned to me as if I was joking. But my face said I wasn't joking as she began to stutter.

"B-But I have never flown anything before and flying the moon is kind of dangerous. Why don't you do it?" She asked as I shook my head.

"Because I need to free the bus from the ice and stop a certain something outside from stopping us. But while I do that I need you to fly this out of this storm, I will open up a path for okay." I said as her face paled, I just sighed as I bent down as I took her free hand as I looked her right in the eyes.

"You are your mother's daughter and that makes you a granddaughter of Zeus, you were born with the sky in you. Now please do it for your mother if not me, she needs to see Apollo as soon as she can. She is showing sever case of hypothermia and even her godly body won't last long if she isn't near the flame of Greece." I said as Zoe looked into my sea green eyes and gave me a straight face and nodded as I smiled.

"Thank you." I said as I leaned over and kissed her forehead as she gave me a small glare.

"Now one all of you get strapped in and keep Artemis safe, I have a god to deal with." I said as Zoe quickly exchanged places with another hunters as I walked to the front of the bus.

"Wait dad." She said as she sat in the driver's seat, I just turned to face her as she gave me a sad face.

"I want a chocolate cake when we all get back together." She said as I grinned at her, I guess some of my humor was passed along as well.

"Don't you worry I will get you the most chocolatey cake available." I said as she smiled at me. I then motioned for her to open the door as she did as I jumped outside the bus and then the doors closed.

I then began the task of freeing the bus as I walked to each wheel to find it completely covered in ice. With a swift kick with my foot the ice broke apart easily freed the tire as I went to each one and did the same. I even had to unclog the tail pipe as the bus then roared to life as I nodded as Zoe waited for the signal.

"Victor!" I yelled into the howling wind as I waited for a moment as I shouted it again. But as I did I saw a shadow of human begin to emerge from the storm as he stopped a few feet in front of me.

"Mortality my good friend what brings you here?" He asked as I bit back a smart remark as I starred at the god. He stood 7 feet tall and in nothing but a loin cloth and like Hercules he had the main of animal on his back. But instead of the golden lion he had one of a polar bear. His eyes were also a steely white and he was built like a god to say the least. His skin though was a soft white color like brand new snow.

"I have come to ask you to leave these children alone." I said as he made a tsk sound.

"I am sorry I can't do that, they killed tens of my children and I am here to get my revenge." He said as he looked at me as I narrowed my eyes.

"Then I will pay you back tenfold just let them go, they did not know they were your children were Foxes." I said as he gave me a glare.

"What you can give me is your life if you wish for me to leave them alone." He said as I sighed.

"We both know that is not possible, please Victor as an old friend who was kept you land free of garbage and poachers. Please let them go." I said as I bowed to him as I felt his gaze linger on me.

"I am sorry my friend but the damage they have done cannot be reversed. It is just business." He said as I slowly looked up at his white eyes.

"Very well." I said as I grabbed my belt and pulled it free from around my waist. As it flopped in the air suddenly it straightened out into a midnight black pole with little marks to measure stuff on it. However each number was in a language so old even the titans had lost track of what they meant.

"You leave me no choice." I said as the winds around us began to still and part around Victor and me, soon the area the wind was parting grew to a few miles. It revealed a desolate white land and a school bus a few hundred yards from me. But if you looked to the walls of wind surrounding us you would see wall of white wind.

"Mortality I thought you sore an oath on Chaos." He said in a panicked tone as I grinned at him as my eyes turned from a normal sea green to vertical reptile slits. The iris itself turned to a deep red like blood as I looked at the now afraid god. At the same time the bus began to fly into the air as quickly as it could as I looked back and smiled as I turned my attention back to Victor.

"That oath was never accepted in the first place, Chaos knew I would need to use all my powers in the future so she denied my oath. But I like to keep my own personal oath that I hold myself to, but you seem to forget. That oath is to help the gods not hurt them." I said as Victory suddenly had a massive broad ax in his hand as I smirked at his nervousness.

"But I guess we all make mistakes, like you have just done." I said as I help pointed Night at Victor as I smile graced my lips. In this plain of ice I could finally let some steam off. As well as used a form I hadn't used in a couple millennia. You see as a complete badass I have learned a few special things that mana can do to other beings made completely out of mana.

I can absorb beings made of mana or even magic and use their form and power as my own. Sometimes if the being I absorbed was powerful enough they retained their consciousness while being inside me. I like to call this the 'Library of the Endless' a special skill that I have found only I possess with my control over mana. Others who have managed to unlock this 'special' mana skill are things like gravity control which is not something normal mana can control.

Let's just say the guy who controlled gravity with his 'special' mana skill didn't run fast enough from a certain human. But even though I have absorbed nearly 1000 different things in total that include special mana skills, like 5 immortal essence which I can't use for some reason, certain animals that stand above the rest, and monsters that I don't trust to roam this world.

There is one that stands out. He is the only one who has ever retained his consciousness after I absorbed him. Ancalagon the Black was his name and he was a very troublesome being while he existed in our world. Unfortunately for me he is exactly like a Pegasus I used to have as a pet long ago and has a nasty habit of calling my boss. But as of now his form is a little too large to use normally but with this vast plain of nothing this is a perfect opportunity for me to just kind of let loose.

'So boss is it my turn?' He asked as I mentally sighed.

'It is indeed and stop calling me boss I am tired of you doing that.' I mentally thought to him as he chuckled.

'Okay…Boss but don't have too much fun in my form it is kind of addictive.' He said as I smiled which kind of freaked Victor out.

'I will take note of that for now, but let's get this finished I have a worrying daughter and mother to attend to.' I said as he laughed as he did I spoke in deep tone which made him take a few steps back. I could feel him push against my power over the mana with his magic but I held firm as I spoke.

" **As o drákos mésa mou na sas steílei sta Tártara**." I said as Victor's eyes widened as suddenly Night sunk into the palm of my hand as I absorbed the weapon into my body. It was the only place I knew it would be safe as I transformed into my new form. Plus I would be able to get it back later. If you must know Night was the only weapon that could actually be absorbed into my body for some reason. But I didn't mind.

But as I spoke these words a black spoke began to pour out from under my feet as I gave Victor a sorry face.

"I am sorry Victor but it is just business." I said as the black vortex consumed me.

 **Well it took some blood and guts but I managed to get out two chapters in two day, now I need to actually start studying for my college class's I hope you all enjoy these chapters.**


	4. Zoe's Bad Day, Frozen Butt, Percy's Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Poll: Who should be in the harem? Vote for any 5 gods of goddess or even demigods who you think should be in Percy's little harem. I don't care if it is Annabeth or some person like Lou Ellen but there is one secure spot for Irene so don't worry about it okay, she is already in. Just a Note the A/B/O system will be in effect and all the females will be Percy's Omegas okay. Unless you guys want one to be an Alpha and be all rebellious,**

 **Vote Example: Artemis, Hestia, Aphrodite, Annabeth, Hebe**

 **Results:**

 **LAST TIME:**

'I will take note of that for now, but let's get this finished I have a worrying daughter and mother to attend to.' I said as he laughed as he did I spoke in deep tone which made him take a few steps back. I could feel him push against my power over the mana with his magic but I held firm as I spoke.

"As o drákos mésa mou na sas steílei sta Tártara." I said as Victor's eyes widened as suddenly Night sunk into the palm of my hand as I absorbed the weapon into my body. It was the only place I knew it would be safe as I transformed into my new form. Plus I would be able to get it back later. If you must know Night was the only weapon that could actually be absorbed into my body for some reason. But I didn't mind.

But as I spoke these words a black spoke began to pour out from under my feet as I gave Victor a sorry face.

"I am sorry Victor but it is just business." I said as the black vortex consumed me.

 **NOW:**

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

Zoe was officially having the most happy, depressing, sad, treacherous, confusing, life changing, and absolute worst day in her immortal life. First she has to travel to the most desolate place on the earth, then she spends two months searching for someone or something that might not even be in the land of ice. But then they found some mega penguin who basically called in an army of smaller penguins that kidnapped them.

She then took the longest slide ride in existence at a whopping hour and a half that made her butt hurt from sliding so long. Then she and the hunt walked for hours as she tried to talk to Artemis or her new found mother about her fear of slides. But then they found some secret doorway to basically a small cottage and grass field with some small artificial sun. After that she soon discovered that there was a man a _man_ living under thousands of feet of ice.

Shortly after though she had lost consciousness because this so called man was apparently the man who her mother, who is Artemis she might remind you, apparently didn't have sex with to have her…just let that sink in for a moment. But immortals have had children in far different fashions like Athena and her brain babies, so Zoe wasn't too shocked to learn she wasn't conceived the natural way. Though she did have to admit that if she was conceive through sex she might be worried for herself with the way things were turning out.

Mainly because not everyone is a child of the most man hatting goddess in this known universe and the next. Though her mother was the most man hatting goddess in the world she basically watched her become like in love school girl around this man. But who could blame he was her father, and Zoe understood Artemis basically had her with him. So who couldn't say that the goddess developed feelings for the man who helped her mother through her pregnancy?

But back to the main topic, her horrible day. Basically after she found her long lost father that wasn't really lost, more or less just living where people didn't really go for a visit. As Zoe heard that he was her father her world seemed to crumble, she didn't know what to believe anymore. Was she even a hunter? Was she even 5000 years old or was she older? Was she even…human?

But when the man hugged her she felt her world seemingly stop shattering, the feeling of his arms around her was…new to her. A warm embrace that comforted her and promised that she would be fine as long as she remained inside the warmth. It was like her soul knew even before she could see it herself, a piece of her that she had been missing and longed for. A piece that was never present in her long life, a father that loved her.

It was a new feeling that Zoe was not completely fond of, a feeling of love for a man. But she couldn't stop her arms as they wrapped around the male who was holding her. In that moment she knew this was no lie, he was her father and she was his daughter. But even if she knew he was her father she knew that it would take a long time for her to accustom to this new person in her life.

Though she didn't have to worry about her mother, for she had been in her life for the past 5000 years and she had no clue. But now she could see why the goddess treated her different from the others, she almost scolded herself for not seeing it sooner. The small smiles and hugs they shared in complicated times, the overprotectiveness the goddess had for her, the always larger and more extravagant birthday presents. It all made sense now and Zoe was dumbfounded to believe she had missed it.

But not long after the family reunion that left the hunt and her confused as what to think about the man they had to leave. After a short conversation with her mother her father was packed and ready to go, his clothes less than suitable for the weather outside. But she was confused to see the turmoil that suddenly developed between her mother and father. Her mother seemed confused and flustered to her and her father seemed to be deeply thinking about something.

Zoe swore she saw Artemis giggle but she must have been hallucinating because the next moment Artemis was questing her father about his attire. You could basically see him sigh on the inside as Artemis confronted him about it. But she could only smile at how much they looked like…parents. Zoe was no stranger to how or what parents act like she was 5 millennia old for god's sake.

But just the air around them was calm and collected even if Artemis was nearly yelling at her father. It was like a divorced couple in Zoe's mind, a separation not from hate but agreement. Their lives were better and safer apart them they were together, that is what she picked up from the air around them. But even then she had a deep and longing feeling that maybe her parents would be together.

But with the factors laid before her she knew that possibility was not an option for them, Artemis was a maiden goddess. She also had a man hatting reputation to keep up also her father apparently loved another women. She did not blame him for that though as her mother and him were not in love when she was conceived. But still deep down under thousands of different feelings she wished her family would be like any other with married and in love parents.

But after a short trip up an elevator and a promise of more presents than she cared for from her father they were met with an interesting situation. An Ice storm was coming in and they had to run fast, though for the next hour the hunters probably beat every running record ever. But with luck on their side they managed to meet up with her mother's chariot just as the storm reached them.

Though they did get caught in the nearly blood freezing temperatures for about a minute she was promptly picked up by her hood and basically tossed into the buss. It was not to Zoe's liking but it was overlooked at the time as she looked at her father who had a nice layer for ice building up on his skin. She was frightened in that moment that she would lose him to the ice but then she saw that his skin was unaffected by the ice.

In all reality it even seemed like he didn't even notice the absolute freezing water particles clinging to him in a sheet. But like it was nothing he seemed to flex and all the ice simple fell off his body like a coating of old paint. It amazed Zoe to the least as he walked outside and retrieved more partly frozen hunters. But as that went on Zoe noticed that one person was missing from their group as she didn't see her mother.

She was frightened in that moment as she tried to look out the windows to try and find her but the absolute whiteness was far too thick to see through. But Perseus just went back outside and searched for her, risking his own life for a women. That concept was unusual to Zoe, a male risking his life for other. Though she knew of many brave men who did such things the events were few and far between.

But after a minute at the door opened revealing an ice-covered Perseus and one very small and cold looking goddess. Instantly her worries shot through the roof for her mother, the new feelings only piled upon her olds ones. She thought she was going to have a heart attack in that moment, thoughts raced through her mind faster than lights itself. She was going to lose her mother, she was going to be alone, and she was going to lose the hunt.

All things seemingly getting worse as she starred down at the nearly frozen skin of her mother as she just watched her father give them some unfrozen liquid to feed to her. But after that she was confused as to the next thing her father told her to do. Fly the moon? That was like telling a 15 year old with a drivers permit to drive a semi across the country. Except if you screwed up you would be fine in the semi but if you screwed up with the moon, well you basically just killed everyone on the planet.

But to say the least the look in her father's eyes banished any feelings that she had about the idea and agreed to it. Zoe wished she had never done so once the bus was in the air, but just like Perseus said he cleared a path. With powers that amazed her and the hunt to the point all their mouths hung open. At this point Zoe saw a man with the power not only to fight the gods but to bring them to their knees before him with the lift of a finger.

He claimed to be a pureblooded human and the first human ever, which she didn't believe at all when she saw him split the storm in two. But she knew all too much about mana and how only humans can wield it, especially since one of the girls in the hunt was a pureblooded human. Her immortality not granted to her by Artemis but instead a potion enabling her to keep her powers over mana.

But her power over the mana was limited to the basic four elements and only even then she could barely use any of them. When she was pushing her limits she could maybe create a small storm but then pass out for a weak. She had even heard rumors of one mana manipulator that could create earthquakes with a stomp of a foot or a tornado of fire with a flick of a hand, she even heard rumors of one who could control gravity itself.

But those seemed to pale in comparison to what she was currently watching, for a human even with mana control overriding a god's power over an element of their domain is unheard of. The very idea is like blasphemy, but here was the very act being performed before her. But as she drove off she could only watch in the mirrors as they quickly flew through the sky. Still she kept her eyes lock on mirror as the hole in the storm was quickly disappearing from her view.

"Zoe what was that?" Asked one voice as she turned to a hunter who was looking at the hole in the storm.

"That is the power of mana." She said as she turned back to driving as she felt a shadow seemingly cover her. A shadow of guilt for leaving her father alone in a land without any help, but still deep down she knew he was going to be fine. Any person that could basically rip the control of a god's domain from their hands without even being a god was going to be fine. But still she was worried.

"You're joking right?" She said back as Zoe shook her head.

"You have got to be kidding me. Come on please tell me that is a joke, because if a mere human can control that much mana at once and not burst into flame I don't know what to believe anymore." She said as Zoe let out a small chuckle.

"Trust me I know how you feel, but today I have a very open mind about what is real and what isn't." She said back as that shut up the hunter as they finally made it past the atmosphere as the gauge on the dashboard said this was optimal altitude. Zoe just looked around for a second as she noticed a google maps device in a screen on the dash. She almost laughed at the sight but held herself back as she quickly tapped in OLYMPUS into the device.

"Auto pilot engaged, you will reach your destination in six hours." Said the device as Zoe sighed thanking Hephaestus for making upgrades her mother's chariot right before they left. Quickly though she got out of her seat and ran back to the still sleeping Artemis as she sighed looking at her condition.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be driving?" Asked one of the hunters.

"Auto pilot." She said as the hunter slowly nodded.

"Ugghhhh." Said a new voice as the hunters all turned to their goddess.

"Milady." Most said in a concerned voice as Zoe just watched the goddess slowly sit up as she wrapped the blanket and multiple parkas around her body tighter.

"Why the hell is it so cold?" She asked them as her teeth chattered as all the hunters gave a meaning sigh at their goddess.

"Artemis are you okay?" Asked Phoebe as the goddess looked at the hunter.

"No, I feel like I Khione just gave me a hug." She stuttered out through her teeth as Phoebe sighed.

"Well keep warm we are going to arrive at Olympus in about 6 hours, when we arrive we will have Apollo look at you." Zoe said as Artemis looked at her daughter.

"Okay but I don't think any of this is helping, it feels like I am turning into an ice cube." But said but then she winced in pain as she then uncovered her foot which still had her boots on them.

"Something is hurting my feet, can you take off my boot?" She asked as one of the hunters named Jessica nodded and helped the small boots off Artemis feet. As she did it revealed slightly paler feet than usual along with five almost completely dark purple toes. Her eyes widened considerably at the sight as did the hunters.

"Well that can't be good." Artemis said recognizing the signs of severe frostbite, but never had the goddess ever actually experienced this before. Only her hunters had ever gotten the deadly frostbite before but here she was with it herself.

"Atlanta see if you can get one of the portable stoves working, we need to melt some ice or get some water and get it warm." Zoe said as the hunter nodded as some other hunters went to help her as Artemis looked around.

"Mom do you feel any other places that are painful like this?" Asked Zoe as Artemis was confused for a second but then seemed to remember Zoe knew everything about her birth now. But she blushed a little, if you could call a tiny golden hint due to pale skin from the cold.

"I have a few." She said as she showed her hands and just like her toes they were turning black as Zoe nodded.

"Also my…butt kind of feels numb as well." She said as her hunters would have giggled if not for the serious situation.

"We will deal with that one later, for now we need to get your hands and feet in warm pots of water." Zoe said as Artemis nodded surprised at Zoe's new commanding tone as she took charge. Sure Zoe was normally know for a commanding tone but never with affection that laced its tone.

"Okay…hey where is Percy?" She asked as the hunter's raised an eyebrow.

"I mean Perseus, sorry old nickname." She said as the hunters didn't say anything.

"He…stayed behind." Zoe said as Artemis's eyes widened.

"That idiot!" She yelled as she shot up to her feet only to be brought down by the extreme pain in her toes as she nearly cried from it.

"Easy their milady." Said Atlanta as she kept the goddess seated as Artemis tried to look angry. But currently her 8 year old form along with her mass of blankets and fur coats just made her look cute.

"Why did that idiot stay behind?" She asked Zoe.

"Well after you were blown off with the massive gust of wind he went back after you and found you a few minutes later. But when he came back with you all he basically said was that a god was keeping us from taking off. So he told me to get ready to fly the chariot as I waited for a signal. He was left behind after sending the signal to keep us safe from a god who apparently." She said as Artemis looked right into her eyes and sighed.

"That idiot." She said sighing as she looked down at her slightly frozen feet as she shivered.

"Mom I know dad is stupid but what-." But Zoe was cut off by Artemis shaking her head.

"I am not worried about your father, he can take care of himself. I have learned over the years with him that it is just stupid to assume he can't handle himself and he is going to get hurt. I am worried about the god he is battling. Let us just hope that the god is just a rouge and isn't part of some council. As far as I know there isn't any major council in the south-." At that Artemis just mumbled to herself as all the hunters looked shocked.

"Mom are you serious?" Zoe asked her as Artemis stopped her rambles and looked up at her as she gave her a smile as she shivered a little.

"Trust me on this one Zoe, if there is one being I don't have to worry about dying it is Percy. Nothing can kill that man, trust me. He could swim in lava and come out unscathed, I kind of like to think of him as a cockroach, impossible to kill." She said with a smile as she winched as her foot was placed in a bowl of really warm water.

"But let us just hope that the god he is facing is not part of a council, if he or she is then there is going to be more casualties than we Greek pantheon can cover for." Artemis said as she tried to move her foot but winced in pain.

"W-Wait how many gods has dad fought before at once?" Zoe asked as Artemis looked at her as all the hunters seemed to be listening in.

"Did you know that pantheons have a set number of gods they can possess depending on the number of followers they have or had or will have at their peak of prosperity?" Artemis said as Zoe grew confused.

"I don't understand what you mean mom." She said.

"Think of it, the Greek pantheon is limited to 370 gods at its peak back in 200 AD back when we had a few million followers. But to this day Christianity has a follower count of 2.2 billion and is still growing. But with that many followers do you know how many gods that religion had the capacity for?" Artemis asked as Zoe slowly shook her head.

"I believe it was close to 150,000 gods." She said with a shiver as Zoe's eyes seemed to bulge out of her head.

"That many, but I thought they only worshiped one god?" She whispered as Artemis nodded.

"They did but with a capacity to fill Order decided to start a side project to his side project, he started to make gods to fill these spots. He stopped making them personally at 500, each slightly weaker than normal minor gods but after that they all began to have children. In the end every last spot was filled by them while Order let them do as they wished."

"But each one thought that their religion should be worshiped by every person on this planet, so they decided that all other pantheons needed to perish for them to succeed." She said as they looked like they had just heard their fates.

"You probably don't know this but in the year 2000 BC the Christian gods waged war on the Greek pantheon. This was their first stop on world domination." She said as the hunters went rigged.

"As you can see we are alive though." She said as they all nodded as they seemed to realize something.

"But who stopped them?" Zoe asked as Artemis laughed.

"Why your father of course as well as a few other older beings from the universe with mana capabilities. But he and the other fought them as per request from Order. He realized his creations were running amuck so be asked Percy and the others to take care of it. They fought them wave after wave, horde after horde, man after man, and women after women. All on a plain of white that Order forced the battle to partake on." Artemis said as the hunters looked like they were going to have a heart attack.

"H-How did he survive?" They all asked as Artemis looked around her as hunters were all entranced in her tale.

"Well apparently when Order opened the dimension he forced them to fight in what he found was something he was not expecting. All I have heard from Order during our annual pantheon meeting was that it was gruesome. The plain of white was painted black in the blood of the gods." She said as the girls looked confused.

"Ah I seem to have forgotten to mention that unlike the Greek gods Christian gods have black blood instead of golden blood. It is said to be blacker than night itself and smell like the rotting corpse and taste like oil." Artemis said as the girls all cringed at the thought.

"But apparently the plain was painted in black and the only living being left was Perseus himself, but apparently from what Order told me was that he did not look like a human. It was said that he stood 10 feet tall had black leathery wings that 50 feet in length each and dragon claws for hands and feet. Three sets of horn coming out of his head as they bent backwards and down his back, skin that was almost blacker than coal and eyes as red as blood." Artemis said like she was telling a ghost story which it kind of sounded like at this point.

"But that wasn't all, in one hand he had a sword that was black as the god's blood. On its edge there were said to be markings to see how deep he cut his victim (sound familiar?). In the other was the head of one of the gods and on it was a face of pure fear, and in front of him stood a pile of dead bodies more than 50 stories tall. His eyes wild with the bloodlust and then from his lips escaped a Coolum of fire that was hotter than the surface of the sun that was taller than the empire state building."

"But that is all just rumors, as far as I know Perseus denies anything about the topic. Apparently it was just Order trying to mess with me, I even asked the other gods and they had no clue. Even the war was mystery to the others, so I guess you could just call them rumors." Artemis said with a shrug leaving a deadly silence over her hunters as they all seemed scarred shitless.

"R-Right just rumors." Said a hunter as she took a long gulp of air as she shivered a little. Just then a sudden beeping sound made them all jump as a few looked like they just had a heart attack. Zoe herself was holding the area her heart was as she calmed down a little.

"Your destination is 30 minutes away." Said the interface as the hunters didn't realize they were being distracted for so long.

"Milady I should soak your feet again." Said Atlanta as she seemed to be soaking her now light purple fingers in the warm water along with her feet the whole time.

"Yeah you probably should." Said Zoe as she sat in the driver's seat as Artemis looked slightly impressed at her daughter driving the moon.

"Yeah I will but I hope I can save them, I don't wish to be fingerless for the next couple months." She said looking down at her soaking hands.

"So I guess we shouldn't worry about dad?" Asked Zoe as Artemis seemed to think about it.

"Well while he is more powerful than most gods like myself like to admit he is an idiot sometimes and foolhardy. But that is why you must worry, he puts others before himself even in the most deadly situations. He holds no regard for his own life when others are in danger, it is like he is searching for a way out of life. But I guess Chaos has other plans for him if he wants to do that." She said as she leaned back and shuffled a little on the blankets that were barely doing their job.

"I guess that makes him different." Said one hunter as the others looked at her like she just grew a second head.

"What I mean it is unusual for a male to sacrifice himself for a female." She said with a blush as the others nodded at her reasoning.

"So how long do you think he is behind?" Zoe asked as Artemis looked up at the ceiling with a straight face she then motioned for Phoebe to come closer.

"Phoebe can you grab me my bag." She said as Phoebe slowly nodded as did as she was ordered as she brought it over to the goddess. She then motioned for the hunter to open it as he hands where not suitable for the movements.

"You see that black case." She said as Phoebe nodded.

"Grab that for me will you?" She asked as Phoebe did as she was told. But once she had the case in her hand she was confused at the unfamiliar weight behind it.

"Now I need you to open it." She said as the case was opened revealing a .500 s&w magnum. To say the least the hunter was surprised at the sudden introduction of the handgun.

"Mom why do you have a gun?" Asked Zoe as Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I use it for hunting and protection against pesky mortals who like to use anti magic to much, nothing like having a ace up the sleeve. Now go back to driving you are pulling to the left." She said as Zoe instantly focused on her task at hand.

"Now you are going to find a few shots of birdshot in there." She said as Phoebe slowly reached in to the case and pulled out the heavy gun as she just starred at it.

"Now what I want you to do I unload all the round in that gun as fast as you can into the ceiling in the middle of the bus." Artemis said as everybody looked at her like she was crazy.

"Just trust me on this one and do as I say, don't worry about damaging my chariot it will fix itself. But for now fire all the bullets in that spot." Artemis said motioning to the 6 foot long stretch of the middle of the bus.

"If you say so." Phoebe said with a skeptical voice as she raised the gun with both hands as everyone covered their ears. In the next second Phoebe did as she was told as she unloaded all 5 rounds into the stretch of metal on the bus. Easily the shots went right through the thing metal as Phoebe was left blinking as the ringing in her ears tried to subside. But at the same time the hunters were doing the same as they were also moving their mouths like a fishes.

"The hell is wrong with Artemis! You crazy lady!" Shouted a voice as all the hunters were now watching Perseus himself take the gun way from Phoebe as the hunter looked stunned. All while Artemis just looked at him innocently.

"I don't give free rides." She simply stated as all the hunters looked at the now gaping hole in the ceiling and the sprinkle of holes in Perseus once brand new shirt. But as they noticed he wasn't bleeding at all as he was busy fuming in rage.

"I was taking a nap and I know you don't give free rides, ever male and women on Olympus knows that." He simple stated as Artemis tried to figure out what he meant. But then an old perverted conversation popped up in her mind as her face when as gold as a goddess with hypothermia can. However the hunters didn't get the memo as they were all still starring in shock at the male.

"You're disgusting." She hissed at him as he rolled his eyes and shrugged as he tossed the gun back to a hunter who quickly put away the weapon.

"How did you even get in here?" Asked one of them as Percy thrust his thumb over his shoulder to the open door on the bus.

"Wait weren't you fighting some god?" One of the hunters asked as Percy sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I was going to but some of his council member's snow traveled to our location sensing a powerful entity in their domain. But when they came they numbered over 7 so I was at a disadvantage." He said as everyone looked at him like he was stupid.

"By disadvantage he means that if he killed all 7 of them then then he would have started a war between then and the Greeks/Romans. But with Olympus on the brink of war already he didn't want to add to the already large burden coming our way." Artemis explained as he gave a small nod.

"So you could have killed them if you wanted to…" Said one hunter as he nodded.

"Yeah but that would have been more work than killing one and a extra war as well so I was kind of not up for it." He said as he stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Well at least you thought ahead." Artemis said as he nodded. But then she noticed the glint in his eyes as she narrowed her.

"What did you do?" She asked him as he fake coughed.

"Well just to keep them off our back I may have scarred the frozen shit out of them." He said as a small smile played on his lips at the thought.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 **PERCY POV:**

As the darkness consumed me I quickly sensed something sharp and made of water coming my way. Unable to perform the transformation in the time the ice spike provided I quickly jumped back avoiding the 3 foot thick javelin of ice. I just glared at the ice spike as it cracked the ice around me but none of it budged.

"You are some pesky gods you know that." I said with a dissatisfactory tone in his voice as I looked up at a female god who wore a polar bear dress.

"Well when my husband is in danger I do tend to help him." She said summoning another massive javelin of ice as it floated beside her as Victor floated up to her.

"Thanks for that, I don't think I would have lived if he completed his transformation." He said as I frowned.

"How did you guess it was a transformation?" I asked him as he shrugged.

"I just guessed but I guessed right it seems, but you won't make it far Mortality. Soon our whole council will be here." He said as the women nodded as I rolled his eyes.

"You know I was going to leave without a fight but your stupid husband insisted that we have one, can you believe that guy?" I said thrusting a hand in Victor's direction as his wife turned to him as he gulped.

"What did they do? Kill your little foxes again?" She asked as he made an angry face.

"Do you have any clue how hard it is to breed a fox in his type of environment? I spent decades of hard work in making a species to live in this place. Need I remind you it was because you said you wanted more animals living in this place." He said as he threw his arms around.

"Yes, yes, but you had to pick a fight with Mortality because of that? I could live a few more years without foxes if it involved not fighting this man." She said angrily as I watched the tennis match between the two start. But suddenly a massive javelin of ice tried to spear me in the back, but before it could even touch my skin it turned into water and flew around me as it splashed on the ground.

"You know you're going to have to try harder than that." I said as I raised my hand and summoned my pole to my hand as I gave it a twirl. But as I did they both saw the polearm and floated back a little.

"We are so going to have a talk about this later." Threatened the women, but as she did suddenly 5 move flurries of snow flew before me revealing more gods. I just glared at the number as I did the math in my head. Sure I could kill 4 gods and not have to worry about anything as the Olympians picked up my slack but 7 was a no-no. I just cursed myself for worrying for the Olympians too much, but I couldn't bring myself to see them destroyed in two different wars at the same time.

"Gosh you guys suck you know that." I said as I planted my polearm in the ground and sulked for a second as they all looked at me like I was crazy.

"And how do we do this 'suck' you speak of." Said one who wielded a spear of ice and a shield of ice.

"Nothing don't worry about it, but for now just let me leave and that will be the end of it. I won't come back like ever and I will even send you guy's gifts every year." I said as they all looked at one another.

"You think this is a Joke Mortality? You face 7 of the most powerful gods of Antarctica, how do you see yourself coming out unscathed from this?" Asked the leader, who went by the name of Hector. In his hand he wielded a simple sword but I could feel the cold radiating from here.

"Your funny Hector but I am doing this for your own good, I simply know I am going to win if I fight you all. But I cannot fight because of other circumstances, so will you let this one time just pass by?" I asked him as his face became angry.

"No I will not, you are a simple mortal. I will not do as a mortal says no matter how long I live." He said clenching his sword tighter as I sighed, this was getting out of hand.

"Fine let me show you then." I said as suddenly a black smoke enveloped my arm for 3 seconds. When it was done it revealed something that made all the gods flinch. My arm now was covered in scales as black as the void but yet as shinny as a mirror. My fingers longer than normal by about a inch, my muscles more defined and covered in the scales up to my shoulder. Even my shirt burst open at the sleeve they were too big.

My nails sharp as even razors and then some, but the overall feel of the arm was completely demonic. I could feel its overwhelming presence myself but I was used to it and felt nothing now, but to the others it was like a level 5 video game character just used some cheat to equip some level 1000 gear with crazy stat bonuses. But slowly I just reached out and grabbed Night as I pulled it from the ice as I raised it up and set it on my shoulder.

"This should be enough." I said as I raised Night with my now dragon arm like I would a sword for a downwards slash.

"Let's go 75%." I said as I suddenly slashed down with my arm with 50% of my speed. Immediately it had amazing results, instantly the air in front of me began to scream it was going too fast, the ice before me blew away in an instant as well. The gods before me were sparred though as they went around the slash as it continued forward. Ice blowing up into the air then turning to vapor the air was so hot the area the slash hit was steaming from the air.

But I stood still as I watched the slash continue do to the air pressure, it seemingly went on forever until it stopped about 10 miles out. But what it left behind was a massive steaming fissure in the now iceless ground. At its widest it was roughly 2 miles wide and close to 2 miles deep as it went deep into the earth's crust. The gods who just regained their normal floating just gapped at the mark as they slowly looked at me.

I simply stood without a worry in the world as I kept the tip of Night on the beginning of the massive fissure in the ground as I gave a grin. The storm no longer going at all as it was blown away by the winds allow from the slash. The gods all gulped as I slowly lifted up Night and placed it back on my shoulder.

"Let's call it a day okay I haven't used my strength like that for years, I don't even think I reached 55% sorry to say." I said rolling my shoulder as it popped a few times. But the looks on the god's faces were priceless as they all gulped. They knew they would lose more than just one in this fight.

"Mortality has anyone ever called you a monster?" One asked as I laughed.

"More than you could imagine, so we have a deal or what? I need to get gong anyways." I said as they all nodded quickly.

"I do not sense we will win this fight so please take your leave." Hector said as Victor about said something but Hector shot him a glare that silenced him.

"Why thank you. I hope to see you all soon." I said as Night turned back into my belt and magically appeared around my waist, ah I love some features of that weapon. At the same time my arm was wrapped in a black mist as it turned back to normal leaving me with a torn sleeve and a normal arm.

"See you guys." I said as I slowly floated into the air as I used some wind mana as I shot in the direction for Artemis's Chariot with a sonic boom. In reality I broke Mach 4 as several booms sounded around me as I quickly entered the atmosphere. The only thought going through my mind of the gods as I left them alone.

"If that man is a human then I asked what in the hell has Prometheus created?" Said Hector as I laughed to myself at his words as I flew a steady Mach 4 as I quickly approached Artemis Chariot. It had only been about 30 minutes since it had left so it was close as I flew by the window and peaked in as I saw all the hunters all relaxing as they were out of the fire.

I just laughed as I flew above the chariot and landed on the roof of the chariot. As I did I let out a large yawn as I blinked it away, man I was tired. Finding the only probably comfy and hunter-less place on the roof I gently laid down and used my wind mana to hold me in place as I closed my eyes.

 **FLASHBACK END:**

As Percy told his story Artemis only shook her head as she eyed him as the hunters looked ready to faint.

"You just can't go opening giant fissures in the curst of Antarctica Perseus." Artemis said as he shrugged.

"Hey it got the job done didn't it? Also we don't have to worry about it since it isn't in Olympian territory." He said as Artemis sighed.

"Why do I feel like we are going to get billed by the Southern gods for this?" She asked herself as Percy just laughed.

"Hey but yourself some slack at least you got out of there alive. Also you might want to get some electric blankets on your butt, unless you like having it hurt each time you sit down for the nest month and a half." He said as Artemis blushed as she grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a pan of nearly boiling water as she threw it at him.

He just frowned as the bowl and water slowly stopped in midair to the hunters amazement, a second later the hot water was back in the bowl and gently set back beside her as it gently floated back.

"That wasn't very nice, also I am right. Or do you want your idiot of a brother to tell me exactly what I just said." He simply stated as she was shaking in her tiny rage and due to how cold she was.

"F-Fine." She squeaked out as she gave a knowing smirk.

"Good, now how long until we reach Olympus?" He asked as he plopped down in a seat and put his arms behind his head.

"About now." Zoe said as he looked out the window to see them parking on Olympus's air runway for Chariots. But as he looked out closer he saw something that made him duck from the window and hide.

"Shit, why is she here…" He said as all the hunters looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you doing?" Asked Zoe as he looked at her as Artemis peaked out the window at her welcoming committee. It involved one Apollo and 21 floating stretchers, one worried looking Zeus, Hermes who was on his phone, and one…oh that is why. She just smiled as she tried not to laugh as Percy seemed to be panicking.

"Oh don't worry he is just scarred." She said as Zoe looked at her mother like she was crazy.

"Who in the world could a person like this male be afraid of?" Asked Atlanta as Artemis laughed.

"Oh just the one person who he made a promise to and didn't keep, all you needed to do was send a letter every month and she would have been happy." Artemis said as said as Percy glared at her.

"Well it is kind of hard when you live in a place with no postal service. Also I can't teleport things like you guys so it is kind of hard." He hissed at her as the buss came to a stop. He seemed to just scoot out of the way and into the hiding place behind a seat as the door opened.

"Wow when did Zoe start driving the moon?" Asked an impressed Apollo as Artemis yelled at him.

"Since I couldn't!" She yelled as the hunters began to file out as they began to load up on the stretchers as Percy stayed hidden.

"Arent you coming, Mr. I-am-not-afraid-of-anything?" Asked Artemis as she was being carried by Phoebe as he glared at her. But Phoebe just kept walking as Percy was left alone and almost escaped until Artemis yelled at him.

"Come on Percy you can't hide forever." Cue evil laugh that Percy swore Artemis was doing on the inside. Slowly he stood up and slowly walked off the bus as he grabbed his bags and slung them on him. But slowly he stepped off the bus as the gods all gapped at him. Even Zeus looks surprised as Apollo just slowly smiled.

Hermes had already taken a picture and posted it of him on Olympian Twitter. But there was one person who was absolutely fuming as she stood a whopping 4 foot 6 and seemed to catch fire as the others stepped back. Even the hunters looked shocked as Percy shrunk under the 8 years olds gaze as he coughed.

"Hey…Aunt Hestia." He said as Hestia began to let loose the earful of the century.

 **POLL AT TOP FOR 5 HAREM CHOICES! (just leave poll answer in review)**

 **Hopped you guys like it because I am going to bed, I have nightshift work tonight and probably won't be able to do anything for a while. But I hope you all like my little display of power and other things. Also don't forget to vote for the pole at the top.**


	5. Hot Arguments, Penguin Master, Pool

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Poll: Who should be in the harem? Vote for any 5 gods of goddess or even demigods who you think should be in Percy's little harem. I don't care if it is Annabeth or some person like Lou Ellen but there is one secure spot for Irene so don't worry about it okay, she is already in. Just a Note the A/B/O system will be in effect and all the females will be Percy's Omegas okay. Unless you guys want one to be an Alpha and be all rebellious,**

 **Vote Example: Artemis, Hestia, Aphrodite, Annabeth, Hebe**

 **Poll Results: (So far)**

 **1\. Irene: ∞ (author says so)**

 **2\. Artemis/Diana: 26**

 **3\. Hestia: 19**

 **4\. Thalia: 15**

 **5\. Annabeth: 9**

 **6\. Hera: 7**

 **Aphrodite: 6**

 **Reyna: 6**

 **Chaos: 5**

 **Hecate: 4**

 **Athena: 4**

 **Hebe: 4**

 **Hecate: 3**

 **Nyx: 3**

 **Hazel: 3**

 **Piper: 3**

 **Amphitrite: 2**

 **Katie: 2**

 **Bianca: 2**

 **Nemesis: 2**

 **Persephone: 1**

 **Lupa: 1**

 **Tyche: 1**

 **Calypso: 1**

 **Khione: 1**

 **Iris: 1**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Come on Percy you can't hide forever." Cue evil laugh that Percy swore Artemis was doing on the inside. Slowly he stood up and slowly walked off the bus as he grabbed his bags and slung them on him. But slowly he stepped off the bus as the gods all gapped at him. Even Zeus looks surprised as Apollo just slowly smiled.

Hermes had already taken a picture and posted it of him on Olympian Twitter. But there was one person who was absolutely fuming as she stood a whopping 4 foot 6 and seemed to catch fire as the others stepped back. Even the hunters looked shocked as Percy shrunk under the 8 years olds gaze as he coughed.

"Hey…Aunt Hestia." He said as Hestia began to let loose the earful of the century.

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV:**

"Does the concept of not being able to send the letters mean anything to you?" I asked as Hestia raged on in front of me telling me to 'shape up' and 'keep promises'. I just waited for her to run out of breath, which seemed to take longer than it should have. It had nearly been one hour since she had started as we had to move from the Olympian runway to the street.

"You done?" I asked her as she glared at me. The other gods around us which now was just Hermes and Zeus watched and fascination as Hestia argued with me. Never had they seen Hestia so vividly mad.

"No I am not." She said as she crossed her arms across her chest as she glared at me. In her 8 year old form she kind of looked adorable but I ignored that thought for the time being.

"Well does it make you feel better that I did write a letter each week and kept them for you?" I asked reaching in my satchel and pulled out two stacks of letters. This was only a few of the ones I had kept for the past 1000 years.

"Well it does make me feel a little better…but don't think this will get you out of punishment." She argued as I smiled at her.

"What if I said I have an extra little something that I made just for you?" I asked as she raised an eyebrow. Gift giving was one way to get on her good side, trust me I know.

"What is it?" She asked intrigued as Hermes just smirked as he aunt was slowly being drawn into my trap.

"Well it isn't on me right now, but I do know that he is close." I said as she seemed even more curious.

"He?" She asked.

"Yep it is a pet you will love." I said as she scoffed at me. At this point Zeus seemed to be so surprised he had to walk away before he brain exploded. Not that I would have minded but I guess the stress of seeing Hestia like this was too much.

"What kind of Pet is he?" Hestia asked as she seemed to enjoy the idea of having a pet, I knew she was a sucker for a cute animal.

"You will have to wait and see, for now let's go to Apollo's temple to retrieve him." I said as I started to walk off. But before I could take three steps I felt something land on my shoulders. I just looked to my right to see Hestia's leg as she rode on my shoulders just like a child would a parent.

"Mush doggy mush." She said kicking her legs forward as her hand held my long hair as I laughed. I didn't mind as I started to walk to where I thought Apollo's temple was, but as I arrived I couldn't find the giant mass of gold that made up a building.

"Hey Hestia where is Apollo's temple, if I remember right it should be on main street. Then again I haven't been on Olympus itself in…"

"1200 years, 238 days, and 38 minutes." Said a new voice as I turned to see a familiar goddess as Hestia huffed in annoyance as she had to share her favorite person. Then again who really knew what the eldest Olympian was thinking.

"Hey Athena it has been a long time." I said as she rolled her eyes but then slowly drifted upwards to the childlike goddess riding on my shoulders as she used my backpack for leverage.

"Indeed it has…Aunt might I ask what you are doing?" Athena asked in a curious and humorous tone. It was quiet well know that Hestia got like this around some people it just well know that I was one of them. Hell I am sure most gods thought I was dead until an hour ago before Hermes posted a picture of me on Olympian twitter.

"He made a promise and broke it so I am making him pay me back." Hestia said like a…well like a child. Athena just looked at me as I nodded as she smiled at her aunt's antics.

"I guess that does deserve some sort of payment, but I must ask Perseus why are on Olympus. I was sure that Artemis would not find you, even then how did she convince you?" She asked as she crossed her arms as I frowned at her. At the same time I raised my hand as suddenly fire gathered in my hand as suddenly it seemed to reconstruct a picture as I tossed it to Athena.

"Why don't you tell me?" I asked as she looked at the picture as her face saddened as guilt filled her face.

"I told Artemis to not use this unless it was absolutely necessary." Athena said as Hestia grabbed the photo as I felt her legs tense around my neck.

"So I guess I wouldn't have found out about her if she hadn't shown me at all then." I said as Athena gulped.

"Don't say that, we would have show you anyways. We just didn't want to use it as the only reason to bring you here." Hestia said as she bent forward so I could see her upside down head as she frowned at me.

"Yes I know but still…anyways what happened to Apollo's temple I cannot find it." I said as I looked around as the goddess both sighed.

"We had to sell it and all its gold." Athena said as I slowly turned to her like she was crazy.

"Why in the hell would you need to sell that…oh right forgot about my last visit." I said with a nervous laugh as both goddess glared at me.

"You better not forget about that, you destroyed the Throne room, seventeen temples, 30 gardens, and 45 fountains. Apollo's was one of the ones that got destroyed so we salvaged all the gold from it and used it to rebuild." Athena said as I rolled my eyes.

"Wasn't my fault." I said with an unhappy face as I felt Hestia tighten her surprisingly strong thighs around my neck as if to threaten me.

"It was completely your fault." Hestia said angrily as Athena nodded.

"Well if Zeus hadn't threatened me with _her_ death I wouldn't have attacked him. But I see that defending ones loved ones from a tyrant is seen as wrong here." I said angrily as I felt both goddess tense.

"He has changed-." But I cut Athena off as I snarled as Hestia stayed still as if not to be noticed by me.

"He has not changed, I know Zeus all too well to know he hasn't changed. Did you know that even after I left this place I encountered multiple gods sent to kill me? All of who said Zeus sent them, I know that whatever I do will never be seen as the right thing in Zeus's vision." I said as Athena's eyes narrowed.

"What you did was forbidden not only by our laws but the ones laid down by Chaos herself. What we did was not wrong and you know that. Her existence itself was not permitted by the fates, two pantheons-." But I cut her off as I stormed over to her and suddenly had her an inch off the ground as I gripped her toga.

Her eyes showed fear as my hand shook in rage as I starred right into her stormy grey eyes. Her hands gripping my own as her feet dangled. I could see all the gods around us freeze as I held a Olympian goddess off the ground. Whispers instantly spread as Athena's eyes never left mind as I let out ragged breaths as I tried to pull in my rage.

But I felt a small hand on my arm as I glanced up to see Hestia pleading with me to let her go. Slowly I lowered Athena down as I set her down on the ground, instantly she swatted my hand away as she readied herself. But she didn't summon any weapons as I stood in silence as I tried to find words as Hestia tried to calm me down. Her magic of hope having no effect on me as my body was built to resist any magic of any form.

"What…What I did was indeed wrong, but you wouldn't understand Athena. The fates may have seen our love as something diabolic and even barbaric…but even so you have never experienced true love. None of the gods have and I know that, so why would I expect you to understand my actions." I said quietly as Athena seemed to slowly get out of her stance as I turned around.

"True love…I must say to hear Perseus the great destroyer or Mortality the god slayer to say those words I must be dreaming." Said a new voice as I turned to see a curious looking Aphrodite as I signed.

"I do not go by those names anymore, I have tried to put those pasts behind me. But I guess even if I try they catch up to me." I said as I didn't face the goddess as Hestia sighed sensing the tense moment was over.

"Athena I ask you to not and try tell Percy right from wrong, his past is more complicated that we can perceive." Hestia said angrily at the goddess as Athena gave a short glare at her aunt.

"I am the goddess of wisdom there is nothing I cannot perceive…but you are right Percy. I do not know what it means to love so much that I would break the laws of Chaos herself to help the one I love." She admitted as Aphrodite giggled.

"Oh the great goddess of wisdom admitting she doesn't know something, very fascinating." Aphrodite said as Athena glared at the love goddess as she suddenly got up in her face. Unfortunately Aphrodite was wearing high heels that put her two inches taller than Athena. The love goddess just crossed her slender arms and raised an eyebrow as she smirked at her.

As Athena got closer to the black haired Aphrodite her breasts pressed up against Aphrodite's own. This went unnoticed by blonde haired wisdom goddess as she was right in the love goddess face. If I hadn't know the current situation I would have whistled at the scene as both supermodel level goddess pressed breasts together as a deadly silence arose between them.

Aphrodite just smirked harder as she seemed to poof out her breasts by bringing up her arms as she shoved Athena away a little. But the goddess didn't back down as if by magic the wisdom goddess own breasts grew larger as they matched the love goddess DD cups. Athena then took the same pose as the love goddess with her arms bellow her own pair.

Aphrodite didn't seem to take a liking to this as her smirk hardened into a glare as I swore I saw sparks between the two as they pressed harder up against one another. Neither giving an inch, only making ever man around besides myself grow a couple inches down lower. Hestia even went as far as covering my eyes as I proceeded to roll them, but suddenly a clapping was heard as the hearth goddess uncovered my eyes.

"Now ladies please there is no need to fight over me so please contain yourselves." He said as both women tore apart from one another as we all turned to see Apollo in a doctor outfit. He just stood there smiling his one of a kind smile as both women scoffed at one another. Then proceed to simultaneously to flip their hair over their shoulder and 'humph' in the opposite direction of one another.

"The only women to fight over you are the drunks down in the mortal world and desperate nymphs in Olympus Apollo, don't get to full of yourself." Hestia said without missing a beat as I laughed as Hestia just burned Apollo.

"I think that the sun just got burned by the hearth." I said as few gods that were still watching broke into hysterically laughter as Apollo looked like he had just been stabbed by a knife from his aunt.

"Oh you hurt me Aunt Hestia so…OH NO! Perseus I lost one temple already! Go away!" Apollo yelled as Aphrodite and Athena both laughed at the same time. But as they did they both shot another a glare as they walked over to me, I was basically in ground 0 at this point.

"Shut up Apollo I am here to see the hunters." I said as his eyes narrowed at me.

"Which one, I am not letting you into my temple." He said as Hestia rolled her eyes.

"Atlanta." I said as he pulled out an iPad, he then scrolled through it as he tapped it a few times as he face focused.

"Sorry she is currently under bedrest for the next week along with the rest of the hunt, she has severe frostbite to her face and fingers. With a daily dose of Ambrosia and Nectar she should be fine in a week. Unfortunately Artemis has but a ban on all male visitors as well…I am sorry but no male visitors. That means you." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"I am still going." I said as I began walking forward as Apollo's eyes widened as he ran in front of me as I approached a building that I suspected was his temple. The only reason being was the giant Red Cross on the front of it.

"Hey now, Doctors orders." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"I have seventy PHD's, sixty five Doctorates, and one hundred and fifty five master degrees. I think I am more of a doctor than you. So move." I said as I pushed him aside as a desperate Apollo began to tug on my backpack as I simply walked forward dragging him with me. Hestia who was still riding my shoulders just had a funny smile on her face as Apollo tugged at me as I wasn't effected by his effort.

"Please I am begging you don't go inside!" He said as I already had my hand on the door handle as I turned my head to a struggling Apollo.

"Why?" I asked as he opened one eye as I raised an eyebrow.

"For the sake of Olympus." He said as I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Instantly I was met with a sight that I instantly knew I was screwed. Standing before me was all 20 hunters getting dressed into new clothes. All of which still had on panties and bras but completely naked otherwise as all of them turned to me. Within a second I closed the door as a torrent of screams were heard through the door as I held the door tightly sealed.

"Why didn't you tell me the hunters were changing!" I screamed at Apollo as a small 'I am so fucked' smile crossed his face. Everyone instantly understood he situation as they began to book it out of there as they tried to escape the wrath of the moon goddess.

"Haha." He nervously laughed as I heard girls yelling through the door about how I was so dead.

"You better start running." Apollo said as my eyes lit aflame as I turned around and started to sprint away. Instantly I had Hestia cradled in my arms as I suddenly tossed her to an unsuspecting Athena as the goddess caught her aunt with a 'Omph'. Hestia just shot me a glare from Athena's arms as I shot her a grin.

"Keep Hestia and my stuff safe!" I yelled as my backpack and satchel landed in Aphrodite's arms as she raised an eyebrow. I just shot her a grin as well as she rolled her eyes but slung the backpack and messenger bag across her shoulders. But as she did instantly the door of Apollo's temple was blown off as a mass of sprinting teenage girls all ran in my direction.

"Percy you are so dead." Screamed a now red Phoebe as she like the rest of the hunters all wore white shirts and camo cargo shorts that came down to their knees. Easy to run in and easy to catch men in, great…

"Remember there is a council meeting in 2 hours! Don't hurt him to much until then, he does need to look semi nice or the meeting!" Yelled Hestia from the top of Athena's shoulders who looked like she was tricked by the 8 year old into her current position.

"Fair enough. Milady is still bedridden for the time being but we are all ready to go." Said Atlanta as she stood with a completely fine face as I shot a glare at Apollo who lied to me. By this time I was already a few hundred feet away as the mass of now almost perfectly fine except for a few who had a nectar like paste on their faces.

"You have 2 hours Perseus, you better hope they don't catch you!" Hestia yelled with a smirk as I vaulted over a garden fence. As I landed with a roll I found a surprised Hera who was currently feeding a peacock as I waved at her as I sprinted towards her.

"Perseus?" She asked me as I passed her, as I did I instantly spun around as I back peddled as I ran.

"The one and ONLY!" I yelled with a laugh as instantly the hunters were all vaulting over the fence surprising Hera even more. The peacock started to run away as the girls simply ran around Hera. She just raised up her arms as the girls all dodged the goddess as she looked up and shot me a glare.

"I will explain later!" I yelled as I back flipped over another fence as I quickly face forward and began to sprint again.

"Stay put male!" One shouted as an arrow embed in a statue of Zeus right in the head. I just 'oohed' at the sight as I continued forward.

"Nice shot!" I yelled as I dodge a fountain by vaulting completely over the 15 foot tall structure.

"Thanks!" Another shouted as a back of the head slap was heard.

 **THRID PERSON POV: 1 HOUR LATER**

"Damn it! Where did her go?" Yelled one of the hunters as she looked around the busy market of Olympus. A horde of girls in white where spread finely through the market place as they couldn't locate the male they were searching for. Even if he was 6 foot 7 and had distinct obsidian black hair and sea green eyes, but yet even with those distinct features he was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you guys find anything?" Asked Atlanta as a group of 5 hunters came out of a multiple story media shop center.

"No we didn't but did you know they already have the a 7th huntress movie?" She asked as she presented the said movie.

"Really?" Some asked in excited tones as Atlanta face palmed. Well she did have to admit it was a good movie, focus Atlanta.

"That makes the 18th store…" She said as she looked around until she saw a tall person with a head of black hair.

"There!" She shouted as some hunters around her looked to where she was pointing. Instantly they had their bows draw and were running through the crowd as the closed in on the person. Though the bows were dangerous they knew better to fire in a crowded area like this.

"Stop where you are!" Shouted one hunter as the crowd parted as the hunter aimed her bow at the person with black hair. But as the crowd parted fully around the person the person was looking around confused as the hunter approached the person.

"Turn around." Said the hunter as the person did as the hunter said to reveal a female, now that the hunter looked closer she had shoulder length hair and a skinny frame. She even had sea green eyes like the said male but unlike the male this women had breast and a surprisingly shapely figure.

"Can I help you?" She asked a little scarred as the hunter face palmed and sighed as she looked over the women. She was currently wearing a simple blue v neck and blue jeans, and she had a slim but built body like a figure skater. Her phone was in one hand as she seemed to be texting someone.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else, please accept my sincerest apology." The hunter said as she bowed to the women as she just slowly nodded.

"Okay…" She said as she slowly walked off leaving one very embarrassed hunter. As she left the crowd just snickered a little as she walked away leaving one very confused and now smirking women. But this went unnoticed by the hunter as the women turned back to her phone as she texted away.

'The disguise worked! LOL ' She typed away as a few people watched the beauty for a few seconds but then paid her no mind.

'Really?' The person texted back as the women continued walking away from the market area and to the café are of Olympus.

'Totally can't believe that work.' She said as she stuck her phone in her pocket and continued on towards a small café as she took a seat as a waiter took her order. As she ordered she waited for a minute as her phone buzzed in her pocket.

'Remind me again why you can transform into a female?' The person asked as the women rolled her eyes.

'I can manipulate all mana, my body is made out of mana since I am human, thus I can shape my body into any form I want to. So if I want to I can be a wolf, bird, tree, rock, and of course a women.' She replied just as her cup of coffee and blueberry muffin. As she took a sip of her drink and a nibble of her coffee she felt her phone vibrate once again.

'Makes sense…but a rock?' She just laughed as she noticed a male god about 19 year's old sitting a few tables away looking at her. She just winked at him as he blushed and looked away as she smiled.

'Yeah but if I do that I kind of become a rock so I would lose all my abilities and my mind. So I stick to things that are living and have a brain. Speaking of which how is the butt?' She asked as she looked up to see the male waving at her as she rested her head on her hand as she sent a small wave back. At this the male wiggled his eyebrows but she just shook her head as he looked hurt and slowly walked away.

'Shut up Perseus! Or should I say Persona?' Was the message as she just laughed and quickly replied.

'Funny Artemis, quick question are you rooting for me or your hunters.' She replied as she quickly finished her drink and set on her muffin.

'Well you did walk in on the whole hunt changing…so the girls. Thankfully Zoe was asleep after her stressful flight in the moon…' Artemis said as Percy just smiled as she quickly polished off the overpriced muffin. As soon as she finished she quickly paid for her small snack and was on her way back to Apollo's temple. Or the official Olympus hospital.

'Well at least she was safe, if only Apollo would have told me. I swear he wanted me to walk in on your girls.' He replied as he waved to an eyebrow raised Demeter who immediately saw through his disguise.

'I wouldn't doubt it, but you realize they are just going to hate you more now.' Artemis replied back as Percy rolled his eyes as she walked over to Demeters flower stand as she smelled a rose.

"Why are you a women?" Demeter asked quietly as Percy looked up.

"Hunters." She said quietly as Demeter rolled her eyes as she handed Percy a blue rose. Percy just raised an eyebrow at the flower as he looked up at Demeter.

"Pretty ladies deserve pretty flowers." She said with a shrug as she snickered a little at Percy's face.

"Whatever." Percy said as she took the rose as she twirled it in her fingers. As she did she pulled out her phone again and began to text Artemis.

'Yeah I know but they can get over it, also did Hestia get the package?' She asked as she continued walking.

'Yeah, I can't believe you gave the goddess of the hearth that kind of animal.' Artemis replied as Percy snickered.

'Who knew Hestia had a love for Penguins? But it took me nearly 750 years to breed a penguin that could handle temperatures between negative 40 degrees Celsius and 3000 degrees Celsius. I think it was worth it if you ask me.' Percy replied as she was closing in on Apollo's temple as some of the male gods took a long look at the beautiful women.

'I guess but who could have guessed that penguin I caught was the one you bread, also why is he so small?' She asked as Percy glared at one god that got to close for his comfort in his female form. He quickly held up his hands as she gave him a short smile and continued on her way.

'It is just the way he turned out plus it makes him cute, who doesn't want a cute penguin that you can hold even if you are on fire?' He asked the goddess as he went around the back of Apollo's temple unnoticed by the gods as he looked for as window.

'True…get me one or two next time okay. I think Atlanta might start liking you again once you get her own penguin. It was bad enough that I had to take him away from her after she snuck him all the way from Antarctica.' She said as Percy just laughed as she located a window as she peaked in to find an empty room.

'I will try also are you coming to the meeting?' Percy asked her as she jumped up and slipped inside the window as she walked out of the room. As she did she looked around the nearly empty building as she started to walk down halls.

'I don't know…my butt and fingers and toes are kind of freezer burnt still.' Artemis replied back as Percy located the stairs as he couldn't find her room on the bottom floor.

'Can't you just heal yourself?' Asked Percy as he kept looking.

'Yeah but I am kind of spent on energy on the girls when we were running, so I am at a loss. It might take a month for me to return to normal health after this. ' The goddess sent as Percy just smiled at the emoji as he continued looking for Artemis room.

'I see, so how about we have the meeting in your room if you are immobile?' Percy asked as he finally found her room as he stopped in front of it. But as he did he heard the goddess inside cursing as he could guess why.

'What? Are you Crazy?' Artemis sent quickly as Percy starred at the door.

'Maybe.' Percy sent as he knocked on the door as the goddess cursed some more as he heard some shuffling and…splashing? After a minute Percy finally heard the goddess stop moving as she seemed to be talking to herself.

"Come in." He heard as he gently opened the door as he saw the goddess in some sort of hot tub thing. But not just water was in it, as far as Percy could see there was some sort of gold liquid swirling in the steaming water as he saw the goddess. She was currently submerged up to her neck in the liquid as she sat on a small ledge in the pool as she looked over at him.

"Percy?" Asked Artemis as Percy slowly walked in seeing that Artemis was wearing a black tube bra and black spandex shorts. Percy just raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the goddess as she blushed a newfound gold color.

"Yes?" He asked as Artemis looked over his female form.

"You look…like an actual women." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest as Percy noticed her fingers now looked much better but still damaged.

 **PERCY POV:**

"I know right, took me a millennia or two but I managed to finally get the female form down." I said cupping my breasts and giving them a squeeze as Artemis glared at me.

"Don't do that." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said as suddenly my body began to shift until I stood at 6 foot 7 and in my original form as I slowly sat down by the pool. Not trusting what was inside the pool as I looked over at Artemis as she sat there in her 21 year old form. I had to admit it Artemis was a looker in this form but I didn't let my eyes linger on her assets as I found her silver eyes.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked me as she crossed her legs under the water.

"Just a few things." I said as I stuck a finger in the water for a second, a second later I pulled it out of find my skin sizzling and slightly red. Artemis saw this as she looked worried as I brushed my hand up against my jeans.

"Nectar enhanced water very nice." I said as Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Looks painful." Artemis said as she pointed at my finger with her own slightly blue fingers. All I could do was shrug as I watched my finger heal almost instantly.

"You get used to certain amounts of pain after a while, this I nothing compared to being forced to consume the damn substance. Let me tell you took nearly everything I had to keep my body in one piece as it lit fire." I said as Artemis looked at me worried.

"Percy why did you come here?" She asked as I laid down on my back as I glanced over at her.

"Just wanted to talk…" I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" She asked as she floated over and sat on the ledge near me so her back was facing me as her head was within reaching distance.

"How we are going to explain to Zeus about Zoe." I said as I heard Artemis's breathe hitch.

"I-I don't know." She said.

"We have to tell him or do you want him to find out when Zoe's appearance starts to change? It will only prove to be more difficult to explain in the future and when the war starts." I said as Artemis was thinking.

"It would be smart to…but I don't see it being safe for her." She said as I laughed.

"When has any part of her life ever been safe for her?" I asked her as she laughed a little seeing I was right.

"I guess, but what I meant is how do we stop Zeus from acting on whim and instead of listening? I already know he isn't very fond of you, I could see it in his face when we landed. He looked at you like a mistake he made and couldn't get rid of. So how do you plan to deal with his rashness?" She asked as I smiled.

"Easy, we take a vote." I explained as she looked over to me like I was crazy.

"When has a vote ever stopped my father from acting upon his own decision?" She asked as I laughed.

"When you have the most powerful Olympian on your side because she likes penguins and I just got her one." I said with a smirk as Artemis just shook her head as a smile played on her lips.

"I guess that could work, but still sometimes not eve Hestia can hold back Zeus." She said as suddenly the door opened to the room revealing Apollo.

"Hey sis just letting you know-." But he stopped as he spotted me as I didn't move. Thankfully he was on the other side of the pool as I just closed my eyes as I stayed silent as Artemis spoke.

"Well out with it." Artemis said in her usual man hatting tone as I smirked as I heard Apollo gulp.

"Well I just ran some test and stuff you know normal stuff. But I found something…odd." He said scratching his head as Artemis looked confused.

"What could be odd with me?" She asked as I snorted as she didn't miss a beat and elbowed me in the side as I cringed in fake pain.

"Well…just take a look yourself." He said offering her the IPad as he walked over to her, avoiding me as I glanced at him.

"Okay." She said taking it and reading over it as I heard her breath hitch as I turned to her.

"What's up?" I asked as Apollo gave a nervous laugh.

"Well for the last couple months Artemis has been receiving hormone replacement for her current Omega situation. She was only was treatment away from completing her complete shift to a Beta but something happened." He said as Artemis was just glaring at the IPad.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It seems my body suddenly started to refuse the Beta hormones I have been getting for the past couple months." Artemis said angrily.

"What does that mean?" I asked as Apollo glared at me.

"You're a doctor you tell me." He said as I sighed.

"My guess is that her body is reverting to is Omega state for some reason. There is nothing you can do because if you try and do anything during this time you could permanently damage her hormone system. If that happens…well it isn't pretty." I said as Artemis looked at me funny.

"When did you get so smart?" She asked me as I smiled.

"I always have been smart, I just prefer to let people figure things out themselves." I said as both the gods rolled their eyes.

"So what do you think started this shift?" Asked Apollo as I looked at both the gods.

"Well if I told you that what fun would seeing you two try and figure it out be?" I asked as I receive a gut punch curtsy of Artemis.

"Tell me." She said as suddenly a knock at the door sounded as we all turned to the door.

"Come in." Said Apollo as Artemis looked ready to hurt her twin. But as the door opened it revealed the head of Zoe as she gave us a smile, then a glare directed towards Apollo.

"Ah Miss Nightshade, good timing I have a few things I need to talk-." But he was stopped by Zoe walking over and sitting by Artemis as she relaxed in the pool.

"Mom do you know where the hunt is?" She asked but froze as she found her words that came out. Slowly she turned to Apollo who had an eyebrow raised.

"So she knows now?" He asked as Zoe looked shocked.

"He knew the whole time!" She yelled throwing a hand in Apollo's direction as Artemis laughed a little at her daughter's reaction.

"Unfortunately he did, he was the one that helped Perseus help deliver you. In fact Apollo swore on the Styx to keep you a secret, your father didn't even have to threaten him." She said as Apollo nodded as Zoe looked surprised.

"I don't believe that." She said as I laughed.

"Trust me when Apollo held you for the first time he knew he had to keep you a secret. Somehow he knew that you would be important in the future, I guess that is the god of prophecy for you." Artemis said as Zoe smiled.

"Well believe it or not I am smarter than I look just like Perseus, but I knew if Zeus knew about you back then…well the vision I saw was not one of beauty." He said as Zoe looked saddened a little.

"Why is my existence such a problem for Zeus?" Zoe asked as I sighed.

"Because he is a prick." All three of us answered as she just busted up laughing.

"So dad care to explain why mom is reverting back to an Omega?" She asked as we all looked to her as she shrugged.

"I like eavesdropping." She said as I sighed.

"Well…" I said as I slowly stood up and popped my back as I faced all three.

"I don't know why I am saying this, but the only logical reason I can see as of why Artemis is turning back into an Omega is because she is unconsciously looking for an Alpha." I said as the room went quiet.

 **POLL AT TOP FOR 5 HAREM CHOICES! (just leave poll answer in review)**

 **Hopped you guys like it because I am going to bed, I have nightshift work tonight and probably won't be able to do anything for a while. But I hope you all like my little display of power and other things. Also don't forget to vote for the pole at the top.**


	6. Meeting Of The Hot Tub, Marriage?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Poll: Who should be in the harem? Vote for any 5 gods of goddess or even demigods who you think should be in Percy's little harem. I don't care if it is Annabeth or some person like Lou Ellen but there is one secure spot for Irene so don't worry about it okay, she is already in. Just a Note the A/B/O system will be in effect and all the females will be Percy's Omegas okay. Unless you guys want one to be an Alpha and be all rebellious,**

 **Vote Example: Artemis, Hestia, Aphrodite, Annabeth, Hebe**

 **Poll Results: (So far)**

 **1\. Irene: ∞ (author says so)**

 **2\. Artemis/Diana: 42**

 **3\. Hestia: 34**

 **4\. Thalia: 30**

 **5\. Annabeth: 18**

 **6\. Chaos: 17**

 **Hera: 12**

 **Athena: 10**

 **Aphrodite: 9**

 **Reyna: 8**

 **Nyx: 7**

 **Bianca: 7**

 **Piper: 6**

 **Hecate: 5**

 **Hebe: 4**

 **Calypso: 4**

 **Hecate: 3**

 **Hazel: 3**

 **Khione: 3**

 **Nemesis: 3**

 **Amphitrite: 3**

 **Lupa: 3**

 **Iris: 2**

 **Katie: 2**

 **Persephone: 1**

 **Tyche: 1**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Well believe it or not I am smarter than I look just like Perseus, but I knew if Zeus knew about you back then…well the vision I saw was not one of beauty." He said as Zoe looked saddened a little.

"Why is my existence such a problem for Zeus?" Zoe asked as I sighed.

"Because he is a prick." All three of us answered as she just busted up laughing.

"So dad care to explain why mom is reverting back to an Omega?" She asked as we all looked to her as she shrugged.

"I like eavesdropping." She said as I sighed.

"Well…" I said as I slowly stood up and popped my back as I faced all three.

"I don't know why I am saying this, but the only logical reason I can see as of why Artemis is turning back into an Omega is because she is unconsciously looking for an Alpha." I said as the room went quiet.

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV:**

"Explain." Zoe said immediately after a minute passed.

"Well if you think about it I am not wrong. Simple putting it is because Zoe is in danger." I said as Zoe looked confused.

"Explain it better than that." Artemis said slightly angry.

"Fine. Artemis your body is reverting back into its Omega form because you had a daughter, you are looking for an Alpha who can protect you and your offspring. So to help attract a suitable Alpha that can protect you as well as your offspring you are reverting to your Omega state. Simply since an unclaimed Omega which you are, is something any Alpha searches for. You are simply in a way, putting yourself out there." I said as Artemis looked ready to hurt me.

"Are you saying I am turning into a slut like Aphrodite?" She asked in a deadly tone as Zoe glared at me.

"What? No! The changes you will be experiencing is nothing like Aphrodite, just clearing that up. By putting yourself out there I simply mean your Omega pheromones will activate and you will start to put off a scent to unconsciously attract Alphas. During this time you will create filter in your mind to judge these Alphas from good or bad and some other things. But the only thing is that once you find your suitable shield…well you are going to 'want' them." I said as Artemis looked very unhappy but she knew she could not control it.

"What do you mean by want?" She asked me.

"You will want them to be near you or Zoe at all times, but I cannot promise you won't develop feelings for this Alpha as well while they are close to you. But as long as the threat is present you will do anything to keep this shield close. However once the threat passes the need for a shield will end and you will no longer 'want' that person. But that is just if you felt no love feelings for this shield." I finished as all the gods glanced at one another as Zoe still seemed to be processing the info.

"How do you know so much about this?" Apollo asked as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Because I have been the shield for a few Omega's in the past, I don't know what it is like from you point. But for me it is like you simply want to keep this person safe from anything, but I after the threat was gone those thoughts faded. However I would be lying if I said they did not linger for a time. So if Artemis is lucky she can find a shield she holds minimum loving feelings for and more protective feelings." I said as Artemis seemed to get slightly upset.

"Who says I don't want both?" She said as we all turned to her as she seemed to notice she said something.

"What?" She asked confused at our stares but she quickly dismissed them, not realizing she spoke her mind outload.

"Wait what will happen if my feelings…stay on the Alpha and his feelings stay for me?" Artemis asked unsure how to say she what would happen if she liked her shield and didn't want them to leave.

"Worst case scenario you become eternal mates, best case scenario the feelings simple fade after a time." I said as Artemis blushed at the word 'mates'.

"How will I know if I my Omega likes this shield and wants to become mates with them?" She asked me.

"You will go into a deep heat that won't be satisfied until the two of you…have sex and mark one another." I said as Artemis seemed to pale.

"What is a deep heat like?" Artemis asked as I laughed.

"You know how when something itches sometimes and you can't reach the inch and it just keeps getting bigger and bigger?" I asked as she nodded.

"Well it is like that with a normal heat, it will only continue to grow until you cannot bear it anymore and you submit to your inner Omega and its urges. The only thing is this heat grows very slowly unlike a normal heat, so it can take almost years for the Alpha. But during that time you will give off a pheromone that only that Alpha can sense to keep them close." I said as Artemis seemed kind of grossed out.

"So your saying little sis is going to smell like something the Alpha likes to keep the Alpha close to her. All while she tries to accept these feeling for the Alpha that she has not control over? Sounds kind of force to me." Said Apollo as I shook my head.

"You see that is where you are wrong, it takes a mutual feeling between both the Omega and the Alpha for the deep heat to activate. The deep heat is kind of like Aphrodite in a way, it does not create the heat it simply nurtures it and make sure it develops." I said as Apollo nodded.

"Well sis looks like you're going to have to suck it up and fall in love with a dude you will like in the future." Apollo said earning a punch to the shin sending him to the ground with a cramp.

"You shut up, so there is nothing I can do to stop this change and shield searching." Artemis said as I shook my head.

"But I can keep myself from becoming a mate with one if I try." She said as I nodded as she nodded as well.

"That is good enough for me, though I do not like the idea I cannot stop it. Anyways don't we have a meeting to get to? Percy that reminds me I want to talk to you more about this whole shield thing after the meeting" Artemis said as I nodded and looked up at the clock to see we had about 15 minutes until the meeting started.

"Well with your butt all frozen still I don't see you sitting in a chair anytime soon." Zoe said as Artemis blushed.

"Like I said we could have the meeting here." I said walking over to a wall as I threw my arm around to signify I was pointy at the room.

"I will not let-!" But Artemis was quickly cut off by Apollo.

"Well I don't see why not, I bet even some of the Olympians might like to take a dip in the pool hot tub.' He said as Artemis looked ready to kill him.

"Oh that does sound nice." Zoe said as her eyes lit up, but I don't blame her. Hot water that bubbled was a rare commodity that appeared very little in the hunt.

"Plus Artemis doesn't really have to move." Said Apollo as my daughter nodded as they both ignored the one person in the room who this was centered around.

"What do you say mom? Please it would be really nice! Also maybe it could help Zeus relax a little before we tell him about…well my birthright." She said as Artemis just stared into Zoe's pleading eyes as she tried to put up a resistance.

"You know maybe afterwards we could go get that cake you wanted Zoe, I could also get those presents I owe you." I said as Artemis glared at me for making this harder on her.

"Oh we could throw Zoe a birthday party here!" Apollo said as Artemis saw Zoe's eyes lighten up drastically as she finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine! I don't even care about what I look like anymore, just go and tell the rest. Also you might want to increase the size of the hot tub." She said motioning to the 5 person only hot tub.

"I thought you didn't like water in large amounts?" I said as she glared at me.

"I don't mind them if they are filled with Nectar and heated to a perfect relaxing temperature." She said as she snuggled into the warmth of the water.

"Well it is settled, we are having our council meeting here. Then Zoe's birthday party." Apollo said as I nodded as I sat down in a wheelchair in the room as I got a funny look from Zoe as I started to wheel around.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I began to balance on the back wheels as Apollo flashed out leaving one slightly annoyed mother and a giddy daughter.

"Having fun…don't you have a bathing suit?" I asked Zoe as she looked down at herself.

"Yeah, but it is in our hunting gear which is all still frozen shut." She said with a groan as I glanced at Artemis as she rolled her eyes.

"Just join me in the water and I will flash you one on." She said as Zoe seemed hesitant but got into the warm water with her clothes but as she did the water seemed to sooth all her pains. Instantly though she found herself in a simple swimming suit one piece that was silver. She just smiled as she gave Artemis a hug and began to swim in the ow 15 person seater hot tub.

"This is nice." Zoe said stretching as she floated by Artemis who just giggled at her daughter.

"Why don't we have something like this at the hunt?" She asked as she popped her shoulder.

"We don't have electricity and it is too bulky." Artemis replied calmly as Zoe groaned. But now that she got me thinking I was wondering if the hunt was still searching for me?

"But Thalia can provide the electricity and we can put it in one of our magical tents." She said as Artemis laughed.

"Yes but imagine what would happen if Thalia got mad if she was in the hot tub." Artemis said as Zoe shivered at the idea.

"Never mind then." She said with a groan as I continued to wheel myself around on the wheelchair.

"Dad are you going to join us?" Asked Zoe as I glanced down at her as she floated on by.

"I feel if I did all the ladies would be interested in me more than I care for." That instantly got me a summoned shampoo bottle to the head from a certain goddess.

"Ow, I meant I can't because the water has nectar in it. I am still human which means nectar is a no-no for me." I replied as Artemis nodded as Zoe giggled.

"Oh my, what is there here? I heard Apollo wanted the meeting in his temple because Artemis was injured but he never told me it was a hot tub council meeting." Said a new voice as I turned to see Aphrodite in a simple blue dress and heels, her hair had changed from back to deep red as well.

"Yes now go away your opinion is not need in this one." Artemis said groaning at as she rolled her sore neck.

"No way!" Aphrodite said as she walked past me with a confused stare but I just gave her a shrug as I continued to play in the wheelchair. But she just simple appeared in a slightly skimpy red bikini that outclassed just about any mortal women in had ever seen in a bikini. She just sighed as she put her arms across the back and relaxed into the nectar infused water.

"This is nice." She said with a sigh of relief.

Soon more gods came all prepare for the hot tub council meeting each in respective swim where, even Hades and Hestia came. Hestia in her 8 year old form and dressed in an onesie as she cannonballed into the water. Hades just grumbled about reminding himself to get one of these for Persephone. Even if he didn't like to admit it, he would do anything for that women. Poseidon basically came in his normal attire without the Hawaiian shirt, Demeter was dressed in a two piece with flowers on it.

Athena was a grey two piece with a see-through veil wrapping around one leg and her butt, but she simply sat on the side of the hot tub as she dipped her feet into the warm liquid as she relished in the feel. But in her hands she had a record keeping book that I knew was for all meetings. Hermes was a pair of yellow turns and like Athena he sat on the side as he texted like crazy. Ares was a pair of red trunks and plopped down to the relaxing Aphrodite.

Hephaestus simply took up a chair on the side with his knee brace and a shirt and a pair of trunks on. Apollo joined the others in the pool as well in a golden Speedo that made us all shiver. Mr. D too up a chair like Hephaestus but mostly because he probably would have fallen asleep in the pool and drowned. He simply wore purple trunks as his feet barely touched the water he was so close.

The last to arrive were Hera in a similar attire as Athena but hers was light blue and Zeus who wore white trunks with little lightning bolts on them. Me I simply stayed to the side getting odd glances from everyone, even Mr. D as I sat in my wheelchair as I played in it. By this time Zoe was sitting by Artemis who had changed into a simple grey wetsuit that came down to her knees.

"Apollo this is nice, we should do this more often." Said Ares surprisingly as everyone nodded.

"Well since we are all here I say we pass a motion to do so ever 3 weeks." Said Apollo as there was a majority vote with 14 yes's.

"Well now that we got that settled I believe we all have noticed a certain person who agreed discuss his part in this upcoming war." Zeus said as all eyes turned to me as I had replaced my wheelchair for an actual chair as I placed it by the others.

"I haven't agreed to anything yet." I simply said as I saw Zeus's eye twitch.

"Percy…shut up." Said Artemis as I huffed in annoyance as I crossed my arms and closed my eye ignoring her.

"Anyways he is here to currently discuss how he _might_ participate in this upcoming war with Olympus." Said Artemis as I gave her a thankful glance.

"My services are not free and the way you guys suggested to even coax me to be here stepped over my line a little." I said as Artemis shot me a glare again but softened a little as she thought about her misdoing.

"We understand that you are not really up to help us Percy but please here us out before you start deciding what you do. Also if am to guess correctly the photo we showed you was also a promise to let you see her when the war was over." Hera said as I just scoffed angrily as I shook my head.

"Indeed you are correct but even then, it will take more than just a simple picture of a women to make me fight for you." I said as she sighed.

"What else would it take for you to come to our aid?" Hestia said as I thought about.

"I need a couple promises from all of you and at least 5 absolute favors for each god I can call in, also all the information about the human world you can get me. I haven't seen another human in 1000 years I think I missed out on a lot of things." I said as they all turned to Zeus to see him rolling over my request.

"The information of the human world is no problem." Athena said for her father as he shot her a glance.

"But a god does not easily give out a favor let alone 5." Said Poseidon as he scratched his beard.

"Also what kind of promise are you looking for Perseus?" Asked Demeter as I shrugged.

"I was a promise to let me see the women in the picture also to leave me alone for the rest of eternity. I also don't want you all scrambling to my feet whenever you have a threat on your doorstep." I said as Zeus got angry.

"We wouldn't have requested you come here in the first place if it hadn't been a war that we I admit we have no chance of winning." He hissed at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes just like the first titan war and giant war, as well as the second ones as well. If you ask me you Olympians sure do bite off more than you can chew. So tell me who is it who you have angered this time? Was it Nyx because Zeus claimed light was better than darkness or was it Tartarus because you kept sending to many demigods down there?" I asked as a heavy air filled the room.

"It is the Old Ones Percy you know that." Artemis said as I rolled my eyes again.

"Indeed I know who the old ones are. Merciless gods older than most primordials that thrive on the hate and sorrow of all mankind. Not limited to one Pantheon either if I am correct, but yes these Old Ones are indeed powerful. But the last I remember was Chaos banishing them to a whole other planet in a different dimension." I said as they all nodded.

"We all know the legend but apparently they have found a way to travel between dimensions without using a black hole." Said Athena as I raised an eyebrow.

"So what I have been feeling in the mana flow is their scouts I presume?" I asked as they seemed surprised.

"Yes it appears so, but as far as we know they have amassed an army in the trillions to extinguish life on this planet like they have done in their current dimension." Said Zeus as I was intrigued.

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

"We managed to capture one of them, currently they are being kept in the dungeon bellow the throne room. If you wish we can let you see him." Athena said as I slowly nodded.

"Find if you all agree to my terms right now as well as letting me talk to this Old One I will agree to help you. I have met a fair share of Old Ones in the past millennia and I know their ideals about human life. Even I cannot sit around and watch my favorite planet become a smoldering pile of ash." I said as they all seemed to think about it as I sensed they were all having a mental conversation with one another.

"Fine we will agree to your terms as long as you decrease the favors to 2, also you we will allow you to personally meet the women once a week. But only as long as you continue to show results in this war." Zeus said as I shrugged.

"I can live with that, I agree to the new terms." I said as he nodded with the rest of the council.

"It seems the terms are laid out and agreed to for Perseus to join our side, is there anything else anyone has to add to this council meeting?" Zeus asked as Artemis slowly raised her hand, this basically surprised everyone she was doing such a thing.

"I do-." But I cut her off.

"Actually I want to pull a favor from Zeus right now." I said as some gods chuckled as Zeus got a little angry.

"Now is not the time." He said as I barked a laugh.

"No now is the right time to pull one, I want you to promise you will not freak out or get angry until Artemis fully explains herself." I said as Zeus got a curious gaze as he slowly looked at his daughter.

"Why?" He asked me.

"I cannot tell you until you agree to the terms of this favor." I said as he boiled over it.

"Fine I swear n the Styx to not get angry or 'freak out' until Artemis finishes." Zeus said as thunder seal the oath, but as it did I could see Zeus physically relax as he slumped in the water as he seemed surprised.

"Looks like the Styx picked up her game a little, Zeus how do you feel right now?" Hera asked as he shrugged.

"I don't know, more relaxed then I had ever felt in my life." He said with a sigh of content ness as I smiled.

"Looks like the Styx took away his ability to get mad or angry, I am starting to like these new oaths." I said as thunder rumbled in the distance that sounded kind of happy.

"Now Artemis continue where you were." Hera said taking charge as Zeus seemed go super relaxed.

"I had a child with Perseus." She said as the whole room when quiet, everything but the bubbles of the hot tub were going on. The news even brought Mr. D out of his wine induced sleep as his eyes were huge at the news.

"Well that is just…." Hera tried to but couldn't find the right words. Zeus at this point seemed like he was trying to get angry but couldn't for the life of him as his face scrunched up.

"I knew it!" Yelled the 8 year old goddess as she stood up in her brown onesie, her finger pointing at me as I raised an eyebrow.

"While we are on family screw ups, I broke that 5000 year old pot last month." Hermes said without missing a beat.

"Yeah I kind of destroyed your house last month." Said Hades to Zeus.

"I used all the council's money to buy new clothes last year." Aphrodite said as everyone seemed to roll their eyes already knowing it was her.

"I drank the last of your milk in your fridge and put the jug back inside yesterday." Said Demeter to Zeus.

"I was the one that set your law on fire about a week ago." Apollo said to Zeus.

"All of you enough, Artemis please explain what you mean by 'had a child'." Hera said being the only sensible person in the room as Zeus seemed to be raging on the inside but his anger seemed to die out after a second.

"Well…" She said as she started to explain thoroughly about the events that led to Zoe's birth as all the gods listened in. Zoe during the mean time sat by me on the edge of the hot tub as Artemis explained the whole thing. Finally after a hour she was done as all the gods sat thinking of the whole ordeal.

"Well it is good to know Artemis finally found a man for her." Hera said as Artemis blushed solid gold.

"What!" She yelled at Hera as the goddess of family just looked confused.

"Well Zoe is your and Perseus's daughter and I don't see any reason you can't be a family. It has never happened in the council before but I believe this would be a perfect chance for a member to marry the mortal they connived with. It would actually be nice to see one of the gods take responsibility and marry the one mortals they had a child with?" Hera said as Artemis looked infuriated.

"I am a maiden goddess still! I will not get married to this…male." Artemis said throwing her hand in my direction.

"As much as I do love having a family I do not feel that getting married to Artemis will help our relationship." I said as Zoe shot me a small glare as I gave her a 'what' face.

"Aphrodite what do you think?" Hera asked as the goddess of love shot awake from her small nap.

"What?" She asked rubbing her eyes as Hera rolled hers.

"I was asking if you think Artemis and Perseus should marry because they had a child, I believe this is a good chance for a god to take responsibility. Also Perseus is immortal so he could be with Artemis for eternity." Hera said as Aphrodite eye's widened.

"Are you still on this whole 'gods should marry the mortals they connive with' phase?" She asked as Hera glared.

"Well since the rules about being around the demigods were abolished in the last titan war I do not see why this cannot be done." She said as Aphrodite groaned.

"Because gods kind of don't like taking responsibility for their actions." I said as all of them shot me a glare.

"Hey I can take responsibility." Artemis said to me as I raised an eyebrow.

"Really Artemis? The show me how much you can take responsibility and marry Perseus so _your_ child can have a loving family." Hera said as Artemis bit her lip.

"Can I have a say in this?" Asked one angry looking but still calm Zeus.

"You ignored Artemis for the first millennia for her life so no." Hera said as Zeus glared at her, but was quickly shut down by a glare back from Hera.

"I don't care what you guys decided I am still not marrying Artemis." I said as Artemis glared at me.

"Why? Am I not good enough for you?" She asked as some of the gods said 'oh snap' as I sighed.

"You are more than good enough but to get married it has to be a mutual love, can you say you will love me and not feel hate towards me because I am male?" I asked as it looked like Artemis looked trapped.

"Then how about a trial run." Said Athena as everyone looked at her.

"I can see what you are saying Hera but you also do need to take Artemis feelings into the equation. So I say let's have a trial run." She said as I couldn't believe this was actually happening. But me not being a council member made it so I had no opinion in the matter, even if I threated them all the votes would still be cast and I could do nothing.

"What do you mean Athena?" Asked a surprisingly monotone Hestia who I could tell was mad, but I guess after our past I could see why.

"I mean that have Artemis and Perseus marry for a short time, let's say a year. During this time we will observe their daily lives from a distance and see how their relationship goes. If in the end we find that their marriage is working then we seal the deal and have an eternal marriage like Zeus and Hera."

"But if we do this then maybe we can start taking Hera's idea and start testing it with other gods. Have it so that if they conceive a demigod with a mortal then they are required to marry the mortal and live with them until the demigod reaches a certain age. This way the demigod gets all the love they need from both parents and in a way preventing future events like the second titan war." Athena said as I realized how serious this was becoming.

"I could see that happening but I know some gods do have more children than others. How will we deal with that?" Asked Hera as Artemis couldn't believe what was happening. Even Zoe looked surprised.

"I say let them have children but have the god split themselves up like what we do to be in two place at once." Athena said as Hera nodded.

"I do not like the idea of the god being married more than once, but I do see the need to keep the demigod population up. I believe this might work." Said Hera with a happy tone as Artemis looked around at the thinking gods as if asking them not to listen to her step mom.

"I might enjoy that actually, it has been a long time since I have raised a child along with another." Poseidon said remember Amphitrite who had divorced the sea god after the second giant war, but who is to blame her. I wouldn't want to be cheated on as well.

"It is settled then, Artemis is to marry Perseus for a trial run marriage. If it succeeds then we will start testing it with multiple gods and goddesses. Now let's vote." Said Hera with a clap of the hands.

"Wait! I am not marrying Perseus." Artemis yelled at them as I sighed seeing her family ignore her pleas.

"Well there is nothing we can do daughter." Zeus said in a stiffened tone as all the gods began to raise their hands, eventually the vote was 12 to 2 in favor of the marriage.

"Well Artemis is to be married to Peruses at the end of the month. Aphrodite you are in charge of-." But she was cut off as Artemis jumped out of the pool and started to run away as I saw tears filling her eyes as I sighed.

"Great look at what you all did." I said as I stood up and started to jog after her with Zoe on my tail as all the gods looked confused.

"Artemis wait!" I yelled as I opened the door she slammed on her way out. Quickly I followed her into the hallway as I followed the golden tinted water on the ground.

"Mom!" Zoe called as we chased after Artemis as I noticed the feet marks on the floor were getting close together as we approached a door. I just looked up to see the words 'janitors' closet' on them as I heard sniffling inside.

"Artemis can you please open the door?" I asked.

"Go away!" She yelled as I sighed, as I did I looked to my side to see Zoe looking up at me.

"Can you at least let Zoe inside." I said seeing Zoe's worried face. After a minute I heard a soft click as I backed up and Zoe quickly slipped inside as I heard her hug Artemis. I just waited for about 5 minutes as I looked to see some gods glancing out a door leading to the hallway as I motioned for them to go away.

"Perseus I am scarred." Artemis said as I sighed.

"I know you are, I can feel it in your magic aura." I said as she barked a small laugh.

"Of course you do, is there anything you don't know?" She said as I smiled.

"What the future holds, I can make guesses but I can't predict the future." I said as I leaned up against the door as I show Ares a glare as he quickly shut the door to hallway leaving me alone with the girls.

"Well then I am giving you a task." She said with a sniffle.

"What kind of task." I said.

"Guess what our future holds, tell me it is going to be all okay. Tell me what just happened is going to turn around and we won't have to marry." She said as I stayed silent for a moment.

"I can't change the events of the past no matter how much I try. I can't tell you it will be all okay either because if I did I would be lying to myself and you. All I can do is make this work out in your favor." I said as she laughed.

"Worry about yourself once in a while." She said as Zoe laughed with her.

"Sorry no can do, when I see a pretty lady crying I can't help but try and make them feel better." I said as Artemis was quiet.

"Percy…are you okay with this?" She asked me.

"If I said I was then I would by lying but I cannot say I don't dislike the idea of being married to you. A family is one thing I have yet to accomplish in my long life. Sure I have loved before but never had I family with the one I love. If I think about it this is the closest I have actually ever came to having a family." I said as Artemis seemed to be thinking as her aura said. Zoe on the other hand was excited beyond Apollo getting a new car.

"So you are okay with marrying someone like me?" She asked with a sniffled as I chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I be? You are Artemis goddess of the hunt and most man hatting goddess on Olympus. But you are the mother of my child and the one person that seems to get me to do things I don't want to. But the real question is are you okay with marrying someone like me?" I asked as she went quiet for a minute as I felt Zoe nearly combust in happiness.

"I-I don't know. I don't know if it is me or this stupid Omega inside me, I don't know what I should feel anymore?" She said as I sighed.

"They don't try and feel anything just let it take its course, I know the future will only get harder if you fight your feelings. Trust me combating fate itself is much harder than you want it to be, so for now let's go with the flow of fate and see where it takes us." I said as I heard her snicker.

"Laid back and collected that is so you, but I guess I will tread these waters with you. What about you Zoe? Are you us for this marriage? It will mean you will have to be close to a man." Artemis said.

"Well I guess I will have to live with it." She said but her aura said she was so happy she could die, well who wouldn't if their parents were getting back together in a sense.

"So Artemis let me as you a question." I said as I heard the door open as I looked to see Artemis with Zoe at her side as they came out of the room. Artemis's eyes were a little red but otherwise she seemed fine as I smiled at them.

"What might that be?" She asked as I walked in front of her and kneeled down in front of her as I pulled an old silver ring off my finger. The ring itself was a simple pure silver dagger in disguise that I used to kill werewolves, but it seemed right at the moment.

"Will you marry me?" I asked as she rolled her eyes as Zoe just smiled at me.

"Is there any options where I say no?" She asked.

"No there isn't." I heard someone call as I saw a couple gods drag back a struggling Hera back through the door as all three of us laughed.

"Never thought I would be doing this." She said as she extended her hand as I smiled and slipped on the ring.

"I take that as I yes?" I said as I stood up as she looked down at the ring on her finger as I saw a faint smile trace her lips.

"I guess it does doesn't it." She said as I raised any eyebrow. Zoe saw this and smirked as she decided to speak.

"Mom you're supposed to say yes." She whispered to her as Artemis sighed and looked up at me.

"Yes I will marry you Perseus." She said with a small grin as I smiled. As I suddenly picked her up at the sides as she eeped as I spun her around. As I did her arms around my neck to try and prevent herself from falling down. As the spin finished I just held her body off the ground as I kept her pressed against me.

"She said yes!" I yelled as Artemis glared at me as I kept her up off the ground in one arm. I just burst out laughing with the rest of the gods as they all walked over to us. Little did I know that from that point the domino effect of my love life would start. The only question was if the women in the photo was the first domino and Artemis was the second who were the others?

 **LAST CHAPTER TO VOTE FOR POLL!**

 **Hopped you guys like it because I am going to bed, I have nightshift work tonight and probably won't be able to do anything for a while. But I hope you all like my little display of power and other things. Also don't forget to vote for the pole at the top.**


	7. Shoulder The Moon, Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **POLL IS FINISHED RESULTS BELLOW!**

 **Poll Results:**

 **1\. Irene: ∞**

 **2\. Artemis/Diana: 66**

 **3\. Hestia: 50**

 **4\. Chaos: 51**

 **5\. Thalia: 43**

 **6\. Hera: 30/Reyna 30 (BOTH WILL BE IN THE HAREM!)**

 **LAST TIME:**

"I guess it does doesn't it." She said as I raised any eyebrow. Zoe saw this and smirked as she decided to speak.

"Mom you're supposed to say yes." She whispered to her as Artemis sighed and looked up at me.

"Yes I will marry you Perseus." She said with a small grin as I smiled. As I suddenly picked her up at the sides as she eeped as I spun her around. As I did her arms around my neck to try and prevent herself from falling down. As the spin finished I just held her body off the ground as I kept her pressed against me.

"She said yes!" I yelled as Artemis glared at me as I kept her up off the ground in one arm. I just burst out laughing with the rest of the gods as they all walked over to us. Little did I know that from that point the domino effect of my love life would start. The only question was if the women in the photo was the first domino and Artemis was the second who were the others?

 **NOW:**

 **POLL IS DONE!**

 **ARTEMIS POV:**

"Remind me again why we are not staying on Olympus?" I questioned the slightly…no scratch that, extremely insane man in front of me. Currently we were walking away from Apollo's temple and discussing sleeping arrangements for Percy. Our wedding currently being planned out by Aphrodite, my only request of her…make it simple and silver. But knowing Aphrodite it was going to be the complete opposite.

However Hera being slightly motherly at the time offered to keep Aphrodite in line while everything was being planned. All that was requested of Percy and I was to pick main colors, choose bridesmaids and groomsman, and fit for dress and tux. Everything else was handled by Aphrodite and controlled by Hera. So in essence until the last week we were free. However the last week was 4 weeks from now and we weren't allowed out of the city since Percy couldn't teleport.

"Well number one I don't have a place to stay here sorry to say. Second I am sure you won't allow me to stay in your temple. Thirdly I am sure after nearly destroying Olympus last time I was here I don't think the tenants of this flying rock will like me to move in." He said to me as I grumbled remember that it took nearly half a year to rebuild my temple.

"True but where in all of New York will we stay?" I asked him as he seemed to think about it.

"Well if the city hasn't changed too much I think there is one place that we might stay. Even the hunt could stay with us." He said as I suddenly stopped and groaned remembering my girls were more than likely still looking for the person beside me. Percy stopping after a few step and looking back at me as he realized what I was groaning about.

"Oh right I wonder where they are at?" He asked me as I heard a chuckle as we both turned to see Zoe standing behind us.

"I will go get them. We just need a place to meet up." She said as Percy smiled and nodded as Zoe turned to me as I thought of a location.

"Well Percy still needs to go see the prisoner so how about by the elevator at let's say 5 pm." I said as she nodded.

"Will do mom, also dad try and not destroy anything." Zoe said in a worried tone as he just scoffed.

"No promises." He said as Zoe just glared at him as he smirked.

"Fine I won't try to destroy anything." He said as she smiled as she ran up and gave him a quick up then turned to me and did the same.

"Also you two still have to break the news about this marriage to the hunt, also be careful about your toes mom!" She called as she ran away as a deadly silence fell between me and Percy as we slowly turned to one another.

"You get to do it they are your hunters." He said quickly as I almost said something but stopped as I couldn't find a better reason as to why he should.

"Fine." I grumbled as he smiled at me as he suddenly lifted me off the ground and threw my 21 year old form on top of his shoulders. I almost fell but secured myself by latching to his head as he began walking.

"What are you doing!" I hissed at him as I felt the need to pull down the back of my silver shirt, which was provided to me from Apollo along with a pair of blue jeans. Along with a months supply of nectar infused lotion for my still slightly frozen fingers, toes, and…butt.

"You heard Zoe, we have to be careful about your toes. What better way to be careful than not to walk? Also I know your butt-." I quickly silence him with my hands as he looked up at me with mischief filled eyes. I just glared at him as I slowly took my hands off his mouth as I saw a smile under than as I gave a sigh.

"While I do find it nice that you are worried for my health, this is nothing to me. So set me down." I commanded as he shook his head making me loose balance for a second as I rescued myself by holding onto his head. I just growled at him as he continued walking as we got more than a few wandering eyes.

"No can do Miss Hunter, I am under strict orders of our daughter to keep you safe. Also we are getting married so get used to being like this." He said as I angrily sighed.

"Marriage is just a cover we don't actually have to get closer. Anyways who would want to be married to you?" I asked as I could sense him rolling his eyes.

"Well apparently you of course, you did say yes did you not?" He asked me in a snarky tone as I angrily tugged at his hair, I didn't even get a 'ouch' out of him as I did though. But as I finished my little hair pulling I slowly looked down to the new knife in disguise on my finger. Doesn't take a god to notice that the ring was magical and a complete fluke that Percy had it with him at the time.

"I did say yes but it wasn't like I had any other choice." I said to him as I knew deep down if he had asked me and it wasn't force I would have a hard time saying no. Percy was a close friend to me even after we had Zoe, he seemed to be the only male in this universe I could stand. But even then I had my girls to worry about and I had to set an example for them, not all men were like Percy and I didn't want them to get hurt by the ones who weren't like him.

"He moonbeam what you thinking about up there?" He asked me I just angrily kicked him with my heel of my foot.

"Don't call me that or I will call you Perseus." I threatened as I felt him stiffen. Nothing like a good blackmail to straighten him out.

"Fine but what's up?" He asked me as I shrugged.

"Other than the moon goddess and most man hatting goddess on Olympus being carried by a male and people seeing us…nothing much." I said as he chuckled.

"You're funny but seriously." He said as I sighed, leave it to him to see through me.

"I was just thinking…about the girls. What will they think about this whole thing? They have lived their lives by the teachings that all males are trash and only few respect women. So what are they going to think when they see me, their goddess and teacher, getting married to a male?" I asked him as he seemed to think for a minute as we walked in silence to the dungeon of Olympus.

"If I said I don't know, would you believe me?" He asked me as let a small smile grace my lips.

"You are the only male I truly trust in this world, so would you believe me if I said I did?" I asked him as he smiled with me.

"I would say that I believe you. Also I am the only male you trust?" He asked me as I frowned a little.

"Well you have always been there for me in the toughest times, like with Zoe and during the wars. So based on past experience I can say that you haven't ever really let me down…too much." I said as I felt him frown as I smile at his confusion.

"When have I let you down?" He questioned as he looked up at me.

"Eyes on the road." I said as he looked back down as we passed a very confused looking Iris as she suddenly ran into Tyche as both went down in a heap of goddess.

"Well you remember that time during the war when you did that thing." I said as Percy seemed very confused as I snickered on the inside.

"That is the vaguest description in like the history of vague descriptions." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Leave it to a male to forget what he messed up at." I said as he got a little angry.

"I could drop you right now." He said as I felt his arms loosen on my legs as my hands gripped harder at his head.

"Fine, it was during the second giant war. During the party after Gaia was defeated." I said as I felt him tense at the name as I sighed on the inside about the topic that he like to keep hidden. Though I knew just rumors about it I truly was never told what he actually did.

"Yeah…I don't think I went to that." He said as I nodded.

"That is correct, but you know you broke a promise when you didn't." I said as he seemed to think about it.

"I am sorry to say but I can't remember anything." He said as I was surprised, normally Percy was not one to forget things. Also I couldn't sense he was lying as I starred curiously down at his head.

"Well you promised that I would get a dance with you, I waited for hours in a dress I bought just for the party. But you never came." I said as I felt him grow uncomfortable.

"Sorry to leave you waiting. Looks like I owe you a dance." He said as I smiled lightly.

"Don't worry you can make it up at the wedding." I said as I felt his hands give my legs a squeeze in acknowledgment.

"Were here." I said as he looked at the large and heavily fortified building. Grey stone covering the whole building with godly guards in front of it with celestial bronze armor. The stone easily 50 feet thick and Olympian steal reinforced, no windows in front of the massive structure and just one very shiny silver door.

"It's bigger than I remember." Percy said as I rolled my eyes.

"Well after you broke out of the last one during the 1st titan war we kind of beefed it up a little." I said in a demeaning voice as I felt him shrug.

"Wasn't my fault you guys made it so easy to destroy. Plus in the mess I killed all the other dudes so I don't see how I messed up." He said as I sighed.

"Yeah and in turn enabled them to reform in Tartarus and escape, great thinking there captain." I said patting his head.

"Remind me why I got locked up in the first place?" He asked me as I blushed a little at the memory.

"I may have overreacted just a little, but get over it." I said as he laughed.

"Sure…" He said as I blushed even harder.

"I was young and stupid, but what you did was arrogant even for you." I said as he let out a booming laugh.

"I told you I was going to use the waterfall to shower like an hour before I even got in, I reminded you like seven times even. But need I remind you it was you who walked in on me while I was naked. Also don't make me remind you how long you were staring at me." He said as I suddenly felt like ripping off his head.

"Don't try to deny it either because we both know it is true, but here I am the poor human punished for what a goddess did. I didn't even get a trial if I remember, you just plain out threw me in jail." He huffed in annoyance as we approached the building.

"Fine I admit I was wrong! Is that enough for you?" I asked him as he chuckled.

"Sure but every time I see you looking at me I can feel your eyes undressing me." He said in an innocent voice as I squeezed my thighs around his neck as he started to pat my leg.

"Uncle." He said as he continued to pat my leg.

"What was that? I didn't hear you over how you were promising to leave the subject alone." I said innocently as he started patting faster as I squeezed tighter.

"Okay I give." He said as I let go as he took in a deep breath as I knew he was overreacting.

"You going to bring that up again?" I asked him in small tone as he shook his head.

"I would like to keep my head on my shoulders, also I am kind of over it. Besides that was what 10,000 years ago or was it 11,000?" He asked me as I shrugged.

"I think it was 12,000 but anyways here we are so let me down." I said as he complied as I winced a little as my feet touched the ground. Percy seeing this reached for his satchel as he suddenly pulled out two crutches as I looked at him funny.

"Magical bag and these are for you." He said as he handed me crutches as I accepted the token. But curious as to why he didn't give them to me earlier and saved me the embarrassment I suffered through.

"So you ready to meet the prisoner?" I asked him as he grinned.

"Ready? I am never not ready." He said as I shook my head.

"Well come on." I said crutching ahead as I heard him laugh as he followed behind me.

 **PERCY POV:**

"Hey." I said to one of the guards as they looked at me as they suddenly flinched.

"You." He said in a shaky voice as I suddenly was pulled away from the guard as I frowned at Artemis.

"What?" I asked her as she sighed.

"Leave the poor guards alone, if you must know they are the same ones we had when you were imprisoned here. You can say you left an impression on them." She said as I laughed as we walked up to the door.

"Just keep quiet okay." She said as I nodded and zipped my lips. As I did suddenly a buzzing sound was heard as the door began to slowly open inwards. All foot and a half of it slowly turned inwards as I whistled at it.

"Shh." Artemis said as I quickly stopped and nodded as I followed her slightly crippled form. As I entered the building there was only one thing in the room and that was a single elevator in the middle of the room. Along with just about 30 guards in all in the room as they all sat around the elevator.

"I am here to see the prisoner." Artemis said as one of the guards nodded, most likely they were notified beforehand.

"Lady Artemis I will accompany you and Perseus into the cell." Said one of the guards that stood at least 8 feet tall and looked like he could break Hercules in half he was so ripped. In my own opinion I already liked him.

"Okay if you insist male." She said as I rolled my eyes as she kept up her man hatting side, apparently this was expected by the male as he simply nodded. As he did we all entered the elevator as one of the men went to the controls as it began to lower into the darkness of the holding area. As we did suddenly a torch was lit as I turned to my left to see the man with the torch.

"This place is reminds me of the dungeon for the ringwraiths out of lord of the rings." I said as both people turned to me.

"What its true." I said as Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Take us to the lowest level." Artemis said as the man nodded as he pushed a button on a poll holding the elevator twice as we began to descend faster. As we did I looked around to see nothing but people wrapped up in pitch black straitjackets. and most likely stygian iron helmets with no eye sockets. Chains made of the same substance wrapping around them with the straitjackets. The chains were tight and keeping them all standing up as they didn't move.

"Each prisoner is wrapped up in chains blessed by Lord Hades himself, they are designed to drain the energy of the prisoners. Each chain is also designed to withstand the strength of Typhon himself. The helmets are also blessed to keep all senses of the prisoners locked up, as of right now they don't even know we are here and don't even know what day it is." He said as we kept going lower.

Finally I noticed a bottom as the elevator slowly approached it until it met the ground with a soft clang that echoed in the room. With that the guard ushered us off the elevator as we began to walk to another door.

"You know I remember this place being deeper." I said as Artemis scoffed at me.

"It is the same depth but we passed through a space bend, it enables us to cover long distances in short times. It is only designed to activate when we go to the bottom floors however." She said as we continued towards the door. As we arrived the door the guard knocked a specific nock as suddenly the door opened revealing an even heavier set door than last time.

"Enter." Said a male as we followed the command as we entered the room to see an interesting sight.

"Are those AK-47's?" I question the moon goddess as she nodded.

"They have celestial bronze bullets for ammunition if you are wondering, this in the only place on Olympus those are authorized. Kind of an extra precautionary measure." She whispered to me as we passed the guards with the gun who numbered at 12.

"We wish to see the prisoner that Zeus sent for." Artemis said as the head guard nodded.

"Come this way." He said as he motioned as we went to another door, however this one was pitch black like the chains on the prisoner. But this door didn't have any handles and instead it looked like it was simply mounted in the wall.

"Access code: ************" The guard said as I flinched a little at the magic covering his voice, even I couldn't hear what he had just said.

"I want you stay out here." I said as Artemis shot me a glare.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Because you don't need to be in there." I simply said as Artemis was about to retort but the guard spoke for me.

"We can only have one person in the room with the prisoner at a time, I am sorry Lady Artemis." He said with a bow as Artemis growled a little.

"Fine." She said with a whip of her head as I smiled a little. As I did I began to walk forward into the room as the guard moved aside. As I walked in the door close as it slide like a glass door from the side.

The room itself was plain other than it had two chairs, one light, and one solid looking black table. The walls were a light grey tint and I think there is a camera in the wall based on the small lens planted in the left wall. But currently sitting in one of the chairs opposite of the door was a male.

He didn't really look significant in any terms simple black hair that was at least an inch long, simple brown eyes and a war hardened face. He just glanced up at me from his chained wrists that were secured to the table, his ankles the same but they were secured to the floor. I just slowly grabbed my chair and turned it backwards as I plopped down in it as I flooded my arms over the back of the chair as I looked at him.

"Hello." I said simply as I noticed a cup of coffee in front of me as I gratefully took it.

"…" He didn't say anything as I stared at him. As I did suddenly a small space on the desk opened as it presented me with a file. I just grabbed the file and opened it up revealing a stat folder, it had the most basic information about him but as I ran across his domain and name a eyebrow was raised.

"Your name is Jessica?" I asked in all serious nous as he shrugged.

"Names mean nothing to me." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say Jessica…so your domain is darkness reading?" I asked as he nodded.

"I presume that means you can see into the shadow word around us." I said as Jessica looked surprised.

"You know of the shadow world?" He asked as I barked a laugh.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't…so tell me Jessica why are you snooping around in Boston?" I asked him as he gave me a grin that would make any normal person shiver.

"I am on a mission of greatness for my Lord." He said as I nodded like I had heard this a million times.

"That is nice to know, so tell me what this mission was." I said as he laughed at me.

"Like I would tell a servant of Olympus." He said as it was my turn to laugh.

"Servant? No my evil little fiend, I am no servant to anyone. Unlike you." I said as he got an angry look.

"I am a dedicated solider to my Lord!" He yelled as I shook my head.

"Yes and here you are all alone, without help, and forgotten. To me it looks like you were simply a disposable pawn." I said as I took a sip of my coffee as I watch his aura get confused and ugly as he thought.

"I am not disposable." He said.

"Really? I have seen much more powerful men thrown away so what make you different." I said.

"We are different than you Olympians, my lord is a carrying and powerful person." He shouted back at me as I shook my head.

"Indeed he is but Jessica you are a scout and what I have learned over the years are that scouts are disposable. You are nothing to your king nothing but a speck of dirt that he wanted to get rid of. If you had been placed in New York I would have believed different but you were in Boston not the best place." I said.

"So tell me Jessica what is your mission, what were you looking for? I may know that you were disposable but even for pawns there are missions of importance." I said as he looked up at me.

"I will not tell you, I may not be important but I will not fold on my king." He said as I nodded.

"Fair enough." I said as I stood up as I grabbed my cup of coffee that was still half full.

"You have forced me to do this." I said as suddenly the water in the coffee separated from the mixture as it formed a ball in my hand. Jessica just got a smirk on his face.

"I am a useful asset to you Olympians you cannot hurt me." He said as I laughed.

"You keep saying Olympians, it seems that you think I work for those gods. But I do not work strictly for those gods I ensure you. I work for the safety of this world more than them, they do not control me. Also that is why I can do this." I said as the water suddenly formed a flat ring that began spinning as it floated above my hand.

As it did I walked behind him as he tried to follow me with his eyes but I stopped him as I gripped the back his neck as I forced him to look forward. He tried to struggle against my grip but I was simply too strong for his neck muscles as I held him in place. The ring of water then began to lower until it circled his head just above his eyebrows. As it did I used my other hand to grip the area his skull met his spine.

"If you're not going to talk then that is no problem for me, you see memories are simply nerve connections in the brain. All you need is a simple amount of electricity to stimulate the nerves and something to read the reactions on. But you see there is an issue to this method, you need to get directly to the brain to use this method." Is aid as he suddenly began to scream as the ring of spinning water began to cut into his skin of his head.

"Hey not stay still or I might cut into your brain." I said as he arms were shaking violently with his whole body as I watched the golden blood flow down his head.

"Stop! I beg you please stop!" He said as the ring of water slowly pulled way as it stopped spinning as golden blood steadily flowed down his head.

"You going to speak now?" I asked him.

"Y-Yes please just no more." He said with a so as I complied as I let go of his neck as the water flew back into the cup of coffee and remixed itself as I set the cut in front of him. At the same time I took my backwards seat again.

"So tell me Jessica why were you in Boston?" I asked him as he slowly looked up at me with eyes filled with fear. I just looked at him like nothing happened as I noticed some of his blood had gotten in his eyes.

"Spirit lines." He said as I knew of this strange topic. Though the idea as of why these were important for them was confusing. But from his aura I could tell he wasn't lying.

"Why in the world would you be in Boston for Spirit Lines?" I asked him as he spit some of the blood out of his mouth.

"I do not know…all I was told was to map them that is all." He said as I slowly nodded seeing as he wasn't lying.

"I see, well Jessica I hope you have a good rest of the day. Also you might want to get that looked at." I said pointing at the massive cut that circled around his whole head. As did I got up and walked to the door but stopped when he spoke.

"You cannot stop him." Jessica said as I stopped as I was right about to knock on the door.

"Your king?" I asked him as he let out a painful laugh.

"No a person who is much more dangerous, our king is indeed powerful but this man…he is something else." He said as he was shivering in fear as he was remembering something.

"Who is this man?" I turned to him as he began to laugh.

"You will all die and there is nothing you can do! Your world will be reduced to nothing but ash! Blood will fill your oceans and seas! Bones will make up the top soil of this world! You and your allies stand no chance once this man enters the frame of battle! Your only hope is to flee and save yourself now, but even then that won't save you! He will extinguish all life in this universe like he did the last and there is nothing you can do!" He yelled as he began laughing an insane laugh as suddenly he started coughing.

But as he did suddenly he vomited up a massive amount of blood on the table as I starred in shock as the man slumped back in his chair. He just let out a low chuckled as I hear people yelling on the other side of the door as he looked over at me with the life fading from his eyes. In that moment I instantly knew that he had performed suicide magic on himself with the last of his energy.

"He will come like an unstoppable wind *cough* this is only the beginning of the end. This *cough* universe and the next will fall to him *cough cough* only when there is nothing left destroy will he be happy." He said as he closed his eyes as the door opened revealing guards as they rushed to him and quickly took his pulse. All they did was shake their heads as one then put a white blanket over his head.

"Oh my god." Artemis said looking at the blood filled room as her eyes landed on me.

"What happened?" She asked as I walked out of the room thinking hard about what he had just said.

"Suicide magic…lets go. I need you to transport my memories to Athena so she can tell the council." I said as she nodded as I leaned over as she placed her hand on my head, in an instant I felt her copy my memories of the event and send them.

"So what do we do now?" She asked me as I looked down at her as we continued walking towards the door as the guards started to clean up the room.

"We need to go to New York to find some people." I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Who are these people?" She asked.

"You will find out when we get there, but my guess is they currently aren't at the place I think they might be. It will take a week for them to gather after I send out for them." I said as we hopped into the elevator and started to go up.

"Where is this place we are going then?" She asked me.

"A hotel for humans turned into immortals, also the place I was talking about earlier where we were going to stay for the next month." I said.

 **LINEBREAK:**

"Damn they made some improvements." I said as I looked at the massive building that looked almost like the Venetian hotel back in 2000. Artemis and her semi angry hunters all just gapped at the sight as we stopped walking in front of the massive building. It was complete with beach side property on one side that had even smaller pools leading to the ocean. In front of the building it had giant fountain that would Poseidon jealous.

"You're kidding right? This is the Gods Hotel and it cost like 10 grand a night, need I remind you Olympus is short on funds right now." Artemis said as I laughed.

"Your funny, come on inside gals." I said as they all shot me a glare but followed behind me as we entered one of the massive lobbies. As we walked around Artemis just looked at the designs along with the girls who all seemed stunned.

"Ah hello." I said pulling off my backpack as I reached one of the front desk people as she gave me a smile. She then noticed the group of now 16 year old females in clad silver led by a strikingly hot 25 year old goddess.

"Hello sir I presume you are checking in." She said as I laughed.

"Yes I am I will take the Jackson special." I said as she looked at me confused.

"I am sorry sir but we don't have any special by that name…we do have a few Olympian sweets left. Seeing as you do number at 23 you might need all of them." She said as I shook my head.

"Like I said I want the Jackson special, can I talk to your manager?" I asked her as she quickly got an angry look but nodded as she went in the back. As she did Artemis just shot me a glance as I gave her a 'don't worry about it' look. After a little a man dressed in a fancy suit that was lined with light blue stepped up by where the women stood.

"How can I help you sir?" He asked me.

"Yes I am looking for the Jackson special." I said as the managers eyes seemed to flinch.

"I am sorry sir we do not have-." But I cut him off as I dropped an emblem on the counter that was designed to have an Omega made out of a reef with a small sword running down the middle of it. At the sight of this his eyes widened considerably as he looked up at me as I gave him a smile.

"Right this way sir." He said as he gave me back the emblem as he walked around the counter and started to lead us through the building. Artemis looked confused as the girls followed us as Zoe walked by Artemis.

We simply walked in silence as we walked all the way across the hotel until we reached some large carts as he motioned for us to get on. I just smiled as I motioned for the girls to put their stuff on as they did. It took two carts to hold all of them as I sat by the manager as a female sat in the other one and drove behind him.

"Never in my days I would have imagined I would see a member of the Jackson family again." He said as Artemis seemed intrigued as she sat behind me.

"Haha well it has been a long time since I had visited, might I ask what generation and what family you are?" I asked him as he nodded as we continue to drive through a massive garden/golf course that was on the left of the hotel. Man they really did expand, I even saw a go cart track.

"I am with the Wise family and I am their 38th generation." He said as I nodded.

"Your 8th generation man of the house was a proud man, if I remember his name was Henry right?" I asked as he nodded.

"I am happy that you remember master Jackson." He said as I felt a tap on my shoulder as I looked to see a confused Artemis.

"Oh I seem to have forgotten to mention that this place is run by 10 families that I saved during the time I was still interacting with humans. They kind of serve me or the Jackson family since I saved them." I said as Henry nodded.

"Indeed the first generation of the Wise family was saved by Mr. Jackson long ago and we pledged to serve him ever since. Though we are not nearly as dedicated as the Beverly family, they have served Mr. Jackson for nearly 4000 years." He said as Artemis looked shocked as I shrugged.

"Anyways where are we going?" Artemis asked as Henry looked back at her then back at me.

"She is my fiancé don't tell anyone I want to keep it a secret." I said as he smiled and nodded quickly.

"Understood." He said to me as he spoke to Artemis.

"We are going to the building we have reserved for Mr. Jackson ore any of the Jackson family when they are here. Also if any of your female friends wish to partake in any activates of the main hotel they are free to. We will have passes for them when we arrive at the building." He said as Artemis slowly nodded.

"Is there an Archery range?" She asked as he nodded.

"One of the best along with any bow selection you can think of, we also have a square mile paintball arena for them if they are interested." He said as she seemed to like that idea at the same time we entered an underground road that led to a lit up tunnel.

"What about rooming arrangements?" She asked as he nodded.

"We have plenty of rooms for your girls if what you are asking, all the rooms attach to a main sitting room on each floor. But each sitting room attaches to another through stairs so it is easy to travel to each sitting room. So your girls will be able to easily gather if you ask so." He said as Artemis seemed happy with this.

"I think that is all from me, Percy you got any questions?" Artemis asked me as I nodded.

"I my collection still in the garage?" I asked as Henry nodded.

"Indeed it is, also I need to tell you that the first two floors do have older residents in them." He said as I nodded.

"Immortals I presume?" I said as he nodded.

"The same ones that were here when you last visited sir." He said as a grin grew on my face.

"Then I guess a reunion is in order, prepare a party in the bottom lobby and bring out the good liquor. Also I wish to see each head family member tomorrow to relay a message to a few friends." I said as Henry nodded as he pulled up to a castle that was built on the side of a small mountain like The Castle Hotel in Dalian. Actually The Castle Hotel in Dalian built its design after this one but that doesn't matter.

"Percy where are we?" Asked Artemis as she noticed there was no longer buildings of New York around us.

"Well this used to be an island a lot like Calypso's that I found and I decided I wanted to build my home here. I had Hecate build a warp gate here from the other Hotel in that tunnel. Actually the only way you can get here is to actually find it or use the gate. But this I were I lived from 1000 BC to 2000 AD." I said as she slowly looked around to see we were on an island but then she slowly turned to me.

"So you built a castle on one of the invisible islands of the pacific." She said as I nodded.

"Well I feel I should be surprised but from you…it should have expected you would have built a castle on an island." She said as I nodded. At the same time we arrived at the entrance where a Cyclops with a bell boy outfit stood. All the hunters seemed shocked at the sight as I jumped off as they gathered in front of me.

"Well how about I give you the grand tour of Hotel Jackson." I said with a smile as I began to lead the way.

 **POLL RESULTS AT TOP:**

 **Well we arrived at Percy's home and I hope you all like my little death scene. Also because Reyna and Hera got the same amount of votes I am going to have them both be in the Harem. Also feel free to drop a review in for me.**


	8. Little Alpha Wants The Big Alpha's Omega

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **POLL IS FINISHED RESULTS BELLOW!**

 **Poll Results:**

 **1\. Irene: ∞**

 **2\. Artemis/Diana: 66**

 **3\. Hestia: 50**

 **4\. Chaos: 51**

 **5\. Thalia: 43**

 **6\. Hera: 30/Reyna 30 (BOTH WILL BE IN THE HAREM!)**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Well this used to be an island a lot like Calypso's that I found and I decided I wanted to build my home here. I had Hecate build a warp gate here from the other Hotel in that tunnel. Actually the only way you can get here is to actually find it or use the gate. But this I were I lived from 1000 BC to 2000 AD." I said as she slowly looked around to see we were on an island but then she slowly turned to me.

"So you built a castle on one of the invisible islands of the pacific." She said as I nodded.

"Well I feel I should be surprised but from you…it should have expected you would have built a castle on an island." She said as I nodded. At the same time we arrived at the entrance where a Cyclops with a bell boy outfit stood. All the hunters seemed shocked at the sight as I jumped off as they gathered in front of me.

"Well how about I give you the grand tour of Hotel Jackson." I said with a smile as I began to lead the way.

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV:**

"- and finally you have the sword arena any questions?" I asked the group of females who looked like they had a hard time taking it all in. Basically the hotel had everything that involved anything fun, from A to Z and then back again. You name it this place had it even a mini Throne room where people acted out plays as they pretend to be the gods. Let's just say not very many nice things were said in that room.

"How many Froyo flavors does that thing have?" Asked a curious Zoe.

"37 I think…that's what it said in the last report I received from them anyways." I said with a shrug as my daughter seemed like she had hit the jackpot.

"Zoe you aren't allowed to go near that thing, all us know how you get around Froyo." Artemis said as Zoe looked like she was just shot as the hunters all nodded.

"W-Why?" She asked Artemis as the hunters all began to pat her on the back as she fake cried.

"What's up with that?" I asked Artemis as she sighed a she starred at Zoe.

"Froyo to her is like meth to an addict who hasn't had it in a week. Let's just say something happened and we kind of had to taze her." Artemis said as I snickered a little.

"That is so her." I said as Artemis looked up at me with a small smile.

"Well I guess even if you weren't there you still know her, anyways how in the world did you tame so many monsters?" She asked me as she watched a harpy fly up circular stair well with a package for the third floor.

"I didn't they were looking for work outside of the wars and boom I decided to hire them, they are okay with immortals just demigods kind of tick them off. But you don't have to worry about your hunters since they are half immortal." I said as she slowly nodded.

"Like nymphs and storm spirits." She said as I nodded.

"Yep, but they work as everything here, from bellboy cyclopes to cloud nymph delivery girls. Also we should get to your rooms." I said as she nodded as the hunt seemed to notice we were walking away. They quickly caught up as we reached the front desk as I saw a familiar face.

"My gods if it isn't the oldest human in existence." Said the female as I grinned.

"Kristy is that you?" I asked as she nodded.

"What happened to you? If I remember you were a resident here and not working here." I said as she sighed.

"Unfortunately I ran out of money so I had to start working again, basically I work here and live here for free now." She said as I nodded as her eyes floated over to Artemis who was watching patiently as Kristy raise an eyebrow.

"Oh my, if it isn't the great goddess of the hunt. I must say Perseus I thought one goddess was enough for you but two? Even Zeus isn't that brave anymore." She said as Artemis slowly turned to me as I glared at Kristy as she gave me a playful grin.

"Another goddess?" Artemis questioned with a monotone voice me as I sighed.

"She is talking about Hestia and yes Hestia lived here with me when the hotel wasn't even under construction yet." I said as Artemis slowly processed the information as she starred at me.

"You mean to say Hestia is the only god that knows about this place?" She asked as I nodded.

"Well two now since you now know about it, but yeah she kind of uses it as her vacation home." I said as Artemis looked hurt.

"And I thought that Hestia was visiting Hawaii." Artemis said as I laughed a little.

"Yeah but you can't blame her for not telling anyone about this place, it is the only place she can really get away from you guys. Also this place was built under her idea so I can see why she would want to keep it away from you guys." I said as Artemis looked a little pissed and intrigued.

"This place was her idea?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah way back about 14000 years we found this place and used it to lay low from the titans as we devised a plan to save the Olympians from Kronos's belly." I said as Artemis looked like I was joking.

"You're kidding…right?" She asked me as I shook my head.

"Nope the stories say Zeus was the one that saved the elder Olympians but it was Hestia and me." I said simply as Artemis looked like she was going to kick some ass if this wasn't explained quickly to her.

"I guess you want an explanation." I said as she nodded as her gaze fiercened.

"How about in the next council meeting I tell the truth." I said.

"I don't think Artemis can wait that long knowing her, so how about I explain her." Said a new voice as I turned around to see a familiar goddess. But instead of her 8 year old form she was now 25 and stood at least 6 feet tall with a light red sundress. But while her features were similar to her younger form other than her being older one major change was very noticeable.

Her hair instead of normal brown was instead it was now in a waterfall of fire that cascade down her back. But it instead of a hot burning flame it was a warm and comforting and seemed almost touchable. To prove the point Hestia ran her hand through her hair as she walked over to us, I just rolled my eyes at her behavior while she was in this form. But she just gave me a smile as she went in for a hug as Artemis raised an eyebrow at the contact.

"Hestia when did you check in?" I asked as she smiled at me as she let go.

"About an hour ago, I figured you were staying here with Artemis seeing as you don't really have anywhere else to go in New York. But then again you could fly to Olympus but I don't think you would be able to find your way around with the airspace so full nowdays." She said as I raised an eyebrow, they had flying cars? But this news just seemed to make Artemis snicker as I glanced at her as she rolled here eyes.

"Cut him some slack he is new to the year 3000, I bet he doesn't even know that gasoline is an obsolete fuel source now." She said as I looked at her like she was crazy, but Hestia just laughed as Artemis spoke again.

"But Hestia I have never seen you in that form before." Artemis said as Hestia smiled as she went over and hugged her.

"Yes this is my favorite form while I am away from Olympus, you may notice my hair is a little on fire. I ensure you this is completely normal for me." She said as Artemis smiled.

"I guessed as much but I must say it is beautiful, how did you managed to do that?" She asked her.

"Years of practice and a trade secret, but I guess it is more of a habit now. I could teach you how to do it to your hair as well. But yours won't be on fire, maybe it will be bathed in moonlight or have a forestry look to it." She said as suddenly her hair returned to its deep brown color as it cascaded down her shoulders like silk. Artemis just glanced at me and then back at Hestia as she lightly coughed as she tried to cover up her talking.

"Teach me later." Artemis whispered coughed to Hestia as the goddess smiled as she gave me a light grin. She just nodded to the moon goddess as Artemis smiled lightly as she walked back over to me.

"Anyways we need to check into our rooms." Is said as both goddess turned my way but Kristy finally decided to speak.

"Already done, I checked you all in. The hunters will be on the top two floors with two to a room and you and Artemis got the honeymoon suite." She said handing our room key to me as I was about to yell at her but she stopped me.

"Don't worry I know already Henry kind of told me." She said as I was cursing the man in my head. Also if you are wondering why Henry was named after his ancestor it is because all male heads of the house for the Wise family were named Henry.

"I am going to hurt that man later, change it right now." I said as she sighed.

"Sorry no can do company police. Remember you put it in yourself, no room changes for a month after you check in." She said as I groaned seeing as she was right, why did I ever have to put in that rule.

"It is fine I will stay in one of the girl's rooms." Artemis aid as I laughed a little remembering yet another rule I put in.

"I am sorry Lady Artemis but due to fire code regulations we cannot fit more than two people in the normal rooms that your hunters are in. If you break this rule I will be forced to input disciplinary actions." She said with a straight face as Artemis's raised an eyebrow as she slowly turned to me.

"And what are these disciplinary actions Perseus?" She asked as I nervously chuckled.

"Well depends on the level of disciplinary action needed, disobeying fire code safety is a level 3 so I think that would mean…3 hours of nonstop tickling." I said as she looked at me like I was joking.

"You're not serious." She said as Kristy nodded.

"We are completely serious, have you ever been tickled for 3 hours strait?" She asked as Artemis seemed to think about it as she suddenly shivered.

"Sounds horrible." She said honestly as Hestia smirked.

"I know I am the one who thought of it." She said as Artemis looked at Hestia like she should have known it was her.

"Of course you are. I guess I am stuck with Perseus in the… _honeymoon suite_." She said with a shiver as I frowned.

"If you find it so horrible then that means you won't get to enjoy the full shower-." But I was cut off by Artemis slapping her hand over my mouth.

"I guess I must compensate, a shower for staying with a male for the night for the next month. You are staying on the couch." She told me as she walked away as she snagged the card from Kristy.

"Whatever you say honey." I said as she shot me a glare that would have lit me on fire if she had those sorts of domain magic. But instead it was limited to a gust of dusty air that made me blink a few times as Hestia rolled her eyes.

"I guess the means I owe you an explanation later." Hestia said to Artemis as she nodded.

"Yes indeed you do as well as you Perseus, I want to know what kind of history you have with my aunt." She said pointing at both of us as we looked at one another. All I could do was blush lightly as a thought passed through my head. The same seemed to happen to Hestia at the same time as she blushed at the same time. However Artemis was watching the whole time with a watchful eye.

"What kind of past do you two have anyways?" She asked seeing our awkwardness, all I could do was clear my throat as Hestia blushed some more.

"A long one, now if I am correct you are missing a hunter." Hestia said as the blush on her face stayed put as her hair caught fire again. Artemis just raised an eyebrow in confusion as she looked over her girls and made a head count. But when she reached 21 hunters she just stopped and counted names as she suddenly face palmed.

Thankfully this made her forget about me and Hestia's current tense moment as a sigh of relief came from Hestia as she gave me a small sad grin. I just gave her one back as I remembered my and Hestia's tainted past that we both swore to never speak of. A time when Rhea found me in my old molten form and asked me to save her daughter from Kronos. A time before Prometheus's trash hole that I lived was called the surface of the earth or when the earth itself was rounded and not flat as it used to be.

An only years after I saved Hestia from Kronos's kingdom…only to find that I was too late to truly save her. But for now I could only watched Artemis have a small break down as she totally forgot about one very important daughter of Zeus.

"Crap she should be having her pheromone replacement today, we need to go pick her up. She should be done by now and most likely doesn't want to ride the hover bus to Olympus." Artemis said as I shrugged as Hestia nodded.

"Well we could go pick her up." I said as Artemis raised an eyebrow at me, Hestia just did the same as both women starred at me.

"You can drive?" Asked Artemis as I scoffed.

"Can I drive? Please I one of the best drivers around." I said as Artemis took a nervous glance at Hestia as the goddess gave her a confused look.

"Okay…but what will we be driving?" Artemis asked as she slowly trusted me to drive her around.

"Yeah what are you driving dad?" Asked a new voice as I turned to Zoe as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere. In her hand though was a cup of Froyo as Artemis raised an angry eyebrow at her daughter.

"It's my first cup." Zoe said quickly as Artemis nodded but didn't keep her eyes off Zoe.

"And your only cup today. Also Percy what will you be driving us in?" Asked Artemis as Zoe gulped at her mother's tone.

"That is a secret, however if I am correct there is still ground traffic correct?" I asked them as both goddess and the demigoddess nodded.

"Then that means our form of transportation will be fine." I said as I began walking to the right of the building where the garages were. The girls all just raise an eyebrow as they started to follow me as I guided them silently to my private garage that I had in the building. Even Hestia was curiously looking around as I lead her to a new part of the building. Let's just say this was one of the few place Hestia didn't actually know about.

"So I guess you have some cars from your time?" Questioned Artemis as I scoffed as we entered an elevator that opened up only after I put in a code into the door to it.

"Yeah a few, kind of became a hobby while I was living here. I do have a few old ones though, but I liked the 1970's and 2000's better than most. However I do have a few model T's and other really old cars that are just for show." I said as Zoe let out a whistle as Artemis looked at her.

"How is that you managed to hide this place from me?" Asked a slightly ticked off Hestia who was currently acting like a child.

"I just did, also I made sure you were asleep when I always went down here. Sorry but sometimes I needed some Hestia free time." I said and without missing a beat three hands all landed on the back of my head as they slapped me.

"Hey!" I shouted as they all rolled their eyes I just glared at them as the elevator dinged as the door opened to a massive garage with a giant mirror on one wall and on the other was seemingly untouched tools that weren't even dusty. However I just heard the ladies jaw drops as they looked at the massive selection of 150 older cars.

"Holly crap, I may not be a car person but these are nice cars." Hestia said as she looked over a Ferrari Laferrari FXX K which currently was off to the side from a car I had been working on when I left this place for my long vacation.

"I know but I don't really get to drive any of them that often, but my baby is this right here. Also it will be the one we will be taking." I said patting the 1970 dodge charger that I had managed to snag from an auction, if I remember right it is from some movie. I think it was called…something 7. The number of the movie was all I remembered because it had been so long.

"But it only sits two." Artemis pointed out as I noticed she was right.

"Well I guess that means I will only be taking one of you then." I said in a devastated tone as they all gave me a glare. But as I did I noticed Hestia was eyeing the Ferrari Leferrai as I smiled.

"You want to drive that?" I asked as she jumped a little as she looked away from the sleek red machine.

"W-What of course n-not. I am a goddess and thus I do not need to drive." She said sternly as I shrugged.

"Well since I could only take one of you I guess I might take the Ferrari it is faster than the charger." I said as if I was thinking as Hestia's eyes lit up, leave it to the goddess of the hearth to want to ride in a fancy car.

"Artemis if it is okay with you might I go with Perseus?" She asked the goddess as Artemis looked at me as if asking me if she just heard her aunt right.

"Well I guess…" Artemis said as looked at Zoe who shrugged.

"If you want you can take out the go carts with Zoe and drive them around the track around the island." I said simply as I motioned to two silver clad co carts by a few others of different colors. Artemis just looked at the machines with temptation in her eyes as she glanced at Zoe who was just nodding.

"If you insist I guess I cannot stop you from taking Hestia, now come Zoe let's see who is better at driving." Artemis said walking towards the go carts as I smirked at the goddess antics.

"Looks like you get to ride passenger." I said as Hestia rolled her eyes as suddenly her sundress changed to a plain red shirt and blue jeans. I just raised an eyebrow as she walked over to the machine as she slid into the passenger seat as she gave me a look.

"Well come on we haven't got all day." She said as I rolled my eyes and smiled as I entered the machine as well as I hit the garage door button as the glass panel in front of the car slowly slid up revealing a driveway that led to the road that led to the castle. I started the car then as I heard the roar of the engine as I slid on my seat belt as I turned to Hestia who did the same.

"Now who's ready for a drive?"

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

Thalia was not having a good day, after her appointment 'thankfully her last one' she felt droopy and half asleep as she exited the pheromone replacement hospital. She felt like she had just had a fight with Jason and then with Zeus himself then ran around the world. To say the least any means of moving from her current seat just outside the entrance sounded horrible. Currently thanks to Artemis allowing her to age she sat at a comfy age of 19 and in her normal punk clothes.

But the thought of Artemis just made her gulp some air as she thought of the goddess and her seductive curves. But as soon as the thoughts entered her head she quickly shook her head ridding her head of them. She just grinned however as she knew that this is what it felt like to be an Alpha, after 3 longs years and monthly pheromone replacements she was finally an Alpha.

Don't get her wrong it was much better than being an Omega which could get her claimed and be some man's love slave. But it was also better than being a Beta which was just to boring for the daughter of Zeus. So she had decided to change her Omega status to an Alpha status, she was going to be a one in a million.

Though she did have to get permission by her goddess to become an Alpha she was thankful she had. At least she was not going to have those horrid heats that Omega's had once a month. But the only reason Artemis did agree was because she had convinced her that having an Alpha in the hunt would keep the girls more focused and ready. Thankfully Artemis had agreed to become an Alpha with her so she wouldn't lose control around the Omega girls. But just the thought of a Omega Artemis stirred her imagination.

However as she sat there in her groggy state she couldn't help but let her thoughts wonder once again. This time however it landed on a certain goddess once again as she couldn't help but bite her lip at her thoughts. The thoughts she had were not pure to say the least as she imagine Artemis doing more than just talking with her mouth. Her thin hands running up and down Thalia's six pack she had worked hard to get.

The goddess moaning her name as Thalia made the goddess her mate, forcing her whole length into her as the goddess told her no again and again but not wanting to stop. But Thalia not listening to the Omega's pleas as she continued on with her matting process as she made the goddess hers. There sweaty and hot bodies becoming one for one very long night, just the thought made Thalia hard.

You see a female Alpha has one special ability and that ability is to grow male genitalia for the purpose of matting or just plain sex. However if the female Alpha is aroused the penis will grow on its own and unnoticed by the Alpha. However Thalia was very aware of the rock hard erection that she was currently having as she blushed hard and covered her crotch as she moaned in pain.

"I should really learn to control my thoughts or Artemis will have my head. Is this what men deal with daily?" She asked herself as she looked down at the bulge in her pants as she sighed as she crossed her legs to cover it up from anyone looking at her. All she could do was wait for her new and still mysterious membrane to disappear. However as she waited suddenly the roar of an engine entered her hearing.

But she was so surprised by the sound that she totally forgot about her predicament as she looked around for the sound. You see after the year 2500 AD cars all but became soundless so to hear the roar of an engine was almost peaceful for the New York born demigoddess. However even then the sound of this engine suggested this car was very well taken care of and pampered.

However what happened next only made her mouth drop open in complete and absolute surprise. In a matter of a second she watched a dark red Ferrari Laferrari FXX K come screaming around the corner narrowing avoiding the underside of a hover dodge. Thankfully though the dodge was high enough off the ground for the car to slip right underneath it as it skidded around the entrance to the hospital.

Even then it continued going as the car drifted perfectly around another hover car as it started to get closer to the main drive through area in the front of the hospital. But Thalia was at a loss of words as suddenly the Ferrari stopped perfectly in front of her after it drifted the first part of the loop in the drive through.

The car just sat passenger side to her as it hummed peacefully as the smoke from the tires and the pavement stirred in the air for a moment as it slowly dissipated. Thalia just starred at the perfect vehicle as its passenger door suddenly started to go up as the gullwing doors revealed a women. The women however slowly stepped out of the car in a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt, upon her face was pair of black sunglasses. But the most startling feature was her hair and that it was on fire.

"Thalia Grace?" The women asked walking up to her as Thalia just slowly nodded, her mouth still open as she starred at the women.

"Hestia I think you're scarring her, also your hair is on fire." Said a male's voice as the women's hair seemed to put itself out. But Thalia didn't notice as she glanced inside the car to see a male with sunglasses on facing their direction. However Thalia instantly recognized this voice, well she could never forget it actually.

"Percy?" Thalia managed to squeak out as the man smiled at her and pulled up his sunglasses.

"Howdy." He said as Thalia's cheeks puffed up with annoyance at his cheeky expression, but then she suddenly remembered something he just said. Slowly she just turned to the women as the women had a arching eyebrow as she looked down at her.

"Lady Hestia?" Squeaked Thalia as the goddess just kept a calm and emotionless face as she slowly reached for her sunglasses and pulled them up revealing two flaming orbs for eyes. Thalia just gulped as she was thinking that she didn't get to write her will yet, however she was stumped as she was instantly wrapped up in a hug from the goddess.

"W-What?" Questioned Thalia as Hestia started laughing as Thalia was glancing at a laughing Hestia and a Percy who was currently rolling his eyes.

"Your face was priceless." Hestia said as she wiped a tear from her now normal eyes as Thalia realized she just played into Hestia's hands. But she just then realized this was Hestia and not some other goddess, for some reason Thalia was having a hard time thinking she was awake right now. But suddenly the sweet smell of an Omega entered her nostrils as Thalia unconsciously inhaled a deep whiff of the air.

Thalia seemed to melt under the smell as she looked up at a smirking Hestia as she knew this was her scent. However Thalia steeled her nerves and looked up at the goddess and began to laugh as Hestia smiled as she brought her in for another hung. Thalia however didn't stop hugging Hestia for she was inhaling her sweet scent, but after a second she realized what she was doing and ripped herself from Hestia's grip.

She then caught Percy's eyebrow as it was raised up as Thalis blushed but didn't pay his current comment about her hug any mind.

"Hey Hestia it is good to see you also…what's with the new form?" She asked the goddess who started too looked more attractive in Thalia's eyes.

"Well I wanted a ride in Percy's car and can't have a child sitting up front now can we? Can you believe this things survived 1000 years?" She asked Thalia as the demigoddess looked surprised.

"Is this really that old?" Thalia asked as Percy nodded.

"Mint condition, well except the tires." He said motioning to the tire marks that were in a very complex pattern around the parking lot and driving areas.

"Yeah I can see that, so why are you guys here?" Asked Thalia as Percy smiled.

"Artemis told me to pick you up so here I am." He said motioning to the car as Thalia suddenly saw a flaw in his plan.

"This only seats two…there are three of us now." Thalia said as Hestia laughed. By this time people were all gawking at the piece of history in front of them as they all were basically drooling at the site.

"Don't worry I can fix that." Hestia said as suddenly the 25 year old goddess was gone and instead stood an 8 year old in a sundress, but still the sunglasses adored her head.

"I can just sit on your lap." Hestia said as she patted the seat where the goddess was just sitting, Thalia however just raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you can't have a child riding up in front." Said Thalia as the goddess scoffed.

"I am a goddess I am sure I will be fine." She said as Thalia looked at Percy as he shrugged as she sighed.

"Fine." Thalia said as she entered the car as she almost drooled the seats felt so good. She had missed the feel of real leather on her skin. But in the next second the goddess plopped her small butt in Thalia's lap as Thalia pulled the seatbelt over the two.

"Don't tell Artemis I let you two do this." Percy said pointing his finger at the two as Thalia nodded along with Hestia. Both knowing how angry the goddess would get if she found out they had endangered Thalia's life. But as Thalia sat waiting for Percy to get everything ready to drive she sniffed the air to find a slight tingle in the air. Almost like hot sauce if you smelled it, Thalia just slowly sniffed and found the scent coming from Percy as she realized this scent was that of another Alpha to her.

Suddenly Thalia hugged the tiny Omega closer to her, Hestia however saw this was a way to keep the goddess safe as she snuggled into the hug. Thalia however just inhaled the Omega's scent once again as it seemed to settle her nerves with having another Alpha so close.

"Well off we go, hold on ladies." Percy said as he shifted it into gear as they sped off as Thalia's head slammed into the head cushion in the seat since the car accelerated so fast. She just groaned as Hestia just giggled as Percy just smiled as sped out of the hospital parking lot.

 **LINEBREAK:**

Percy sighed as he watched Thalia and Hestia talking to each other as they sat in the lobby waiting for Artemis and Zoe to finish up with their last lap around the course that lapped around the castle.

"Really?" Thalia suddenly said as that snapped Percy out of his musings as he looked at Thalia as she starred at him.

"Really what?" He asked her as she sighed.

"Leave it to a male to not listen, I was asking if Zoe was really your daughter." She asked him as he just nodded as she seemed to think for a second.

"But she looks nothing like you." She said as Hestia spoke.

"Her looks are covered with a heavy layer of mist, it should dissipate at the end of the month. However I am surprised you aren't yelling at him." Hestia said as Thalia shrugged.

"Well after you explained the circumstances of her birth I know that Perseus didn't do anything wrong." Thalia said with a slight hint of anger.

"Please just Percy." He said as she scoffed him.

"Whatever you said Barnacle Beard." Thalia said as Percy just groaned.

"I grew my beard out for 5 years and instantly get a nickname because of it." He said in an exasperated tone as Thalia giggled at his reaction.

"Well at least a tree didn't give birth to me." He said smoothly as Thalia's face went hard red in rage and embarrassment,

"I swear I will castrate you if you say that again." She threatened as Percy just put his hands behind his head and shrugged.

"Whatever you say Tree Baby." He said as he heard Thalia stand up but at the same time a door open revealing Artemis and Zoe. Zoe's hair was everywhere from the wind just like Artemis's as the goddess brushed it down with her hand as the two giggled at something that they were talking about.

"Thalia!" Yelled Zoe as she rand to Zoe and basically tackled hugged her adopted sister as Thalia laughed as she hugged the hyperactive Zoe. Artemis just shot Percy a glance as he yawned as a response.

"How many cups of Froyo has she had?" Asked Thalia as the hyperactive Zoe stopped hugging her as she gulped.

"Three." Said Artemis as Zoe just nervously laughed as Thalia eyed her.

"No more for you, I do not want to taze you again." She said simply as Zoe just nervously rubbed the back of her head as Percy just smirked. Percy didn't know that Froyo basically turned the 5 millennia old hunter into a hyperactive 13 year old. Thankfully she fit the part since Artemis changed her age back to 13 as well.

"O-Okay." She squeaked as she hid behind Hestia who looked like she was betrayed by Zoe. Thalia however just turned to Artemis as a smile graced her lips.

"Thalia it is good to see you again." Artemis said as Thalia nodded as she noticed Percy was staring at Artemis as Thalia's new Alpha side suddenly took charge. Its main task at hand…show this other Alpha that this Omega was hers.

"It is good to see you to Milady." She said as she suddenly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Artemis's neck. In the next second Thalia's lips crashed on Artemis's.

 **POLL RESULTS AT TOP:**

 **OH hot damn Thalia is all over Artemis like white on rice, what will happen next? Will Alpha Percy show the new small Alpha that he is in charge? Also if you feel that this story should be M rating send me a PM.**


	9. Second Sin Gluttony, Claiming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **REVIEW GAME IS BACK:**

 **Winner gets to ask me anything they want or request any story change they want as long as it is within reason. Also I will not be allowing OC's other than me own to enter this story. But leave your reviews and whoever has the ones I like the most gets into the top 5 reviews who are the people who get to make the requests. Also I will consider requests for children in the stories. So hot on it and give me a review people.**

 **TOP REVIEWS:**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Three." Said Artemis as Zoe just nervously laughed as Thalia eyed her.

"No more for you, I do not want to taze you again." She said simply as Zoe just nervously rubbed the back of her head as Percy just smirked. Percy didn't know that Froyo basically turned the 5 millennia old hunter into a hyperactive 13 year old. Thankfully she fit the part since Artemis changed her age back to 13 as well.

"O-Okay." She squeaked as she hid behind Hestia who looked like she was betrayed by Zoe. Thalia however just turned to Artemis as a smile graced her lips.

"Thalia it is good to see you again." Artemis said as Thalia nodded as she noticed Percy was staring at Artemis as Thalia's new Alpha side suddenly took charge. Its main task at hand…show this other Alpha that this Omega was hers.

"It is good to see you to Milady." She said as she suddenly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Artemis's neck. In the next second Thalia's lips crashed on Artemis's.

 **NOW:**

 **ARTEMIS POV:**

As soon as Thalia's lips crashed on mine I froze, I didn't know what to do in that moment. One I could turn her into a furry animal, but she was one of my hunters. Second I could let her continue to try and force my mouth open with her tongue, unsuccessfully I might add. But before the initial shock surpassed me suddenly I saw a hand grip at Thalia's neck. In the next second I felt a sudden whoosh of air and Thalia was throw away from me.

I simply watched as Thalia's body simply skipped across the hotel ground like ragdoll until it came to sliding halt at one of the pillars in the hotel lobby. I recovered quickly after that as I looked to see a hand holding me in place. I followed the arm of the person up to see a very serious looking Perseus.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Screamed Zoe as I blinked a few times as I realized what Percy just did.

"She lost control." He simply said as he caught the hand that I just about slapped him with, he just looked down at me as I flinched at his look.

"Perseus let me go." I said in a deadly tone as he complied and let go of my hand as me and Zoe sprinted over to Thalia but we were both stopped as Hestia ran in front of us. A wave of confusion came over me as I starred at my aunt.

"Hestia let me pass, she could be injured." I nearly screamed at Hestia but yet I held myself back, but all she did was shake her head as I felt my rage build.

"Artemis." I turned to where I heard my voice being called as suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my face as they forced me to look up. The person who was currently forcing me to look at them was Perseus himself as suddenly he forced my mouth open. I just about stabbed him right there but suddenly I felt something clink as I felt a cool metal on my wrists.

"Hestia what are you doing?" Asked Zoe as she suddenly let scream as I heard a loud thud as well, my only guess was that Hestia was now pinning her down to the ground. But I could only guess since I was focused on Percy who was still staring intently into my mouth. I was struggling in my now bound hands as I heard Zoe yelling at Hestia to let her go.

"Shit." Was all Perseus said as I felt his finger run over my teeth, at the same time I remembered I had forgotten to brush my teeth this morning. I just inwardly groan at how gross my mouth must be. But I had to refocus as suddenly I felt his thumb run over a much longer than canine tooth. As he did I tried to bite him but I felt his hands forcing my mouth to keep open.

"Artemis stop." He said as I suddenly followed his command, I lost all power in my jaw as it went slack in his hand as he pulled my lips from my teeth to closer inspect my teeth.

"Whaa aree wou doiwin?" I asked him as I couldn't find the strength to knee him in the nuts.

"I am checking your teeth to see if you were forced into your Omega heat." He said pulling his hands out of my mouth as I suddenly wet my lips. But as I did I suddenly tasted something unusual in my mouth, I almost seemed to like the taste. But then suddenly I realized this was the taste of Percy fingers. But I didn't have time to blush at the thought as suddenly his still semi wet fingers touched my eyelids and spread them open.

"Double shit, she is going into a 9th stage heat. Hestia let Zoe up and get Artemis to a heat chamber. I am going to deal with Thalia." He said as suddenly he let go of my face and pushed past me as I utterly confused. But suddenly he stopped and shuddered as he turned to me as I was shocked at his look.

He looked at me like Aphrodite looks at a female playboy, his pupils were no longer their beautiful sea green. Instead they were slit like a demons and were blood red, I felt weak under his gaze. It was like when a male wolf is about to claim another packs female head. I was his prey and there was nothing to stop him from having me. But he took a deep breath as he turned back around as he face Hestia.

"Make that a 10th stage heat, her scent is almost too much. Soon she will feel the effects herself, but get her to a chamber immediately. Hestia I need you to put all Alphas in heat chambers as well, I will take care of Thalia." He said as I turned to see Thalia suddenly slowly standing up as electricity sparked around her body.

But as she did Hestia ran over to me with a worried looking Zoe as she grabbed me and started to push me to an elevator. All the sudden I felt my body suddenly grow unbearably hot as it almost brought me down to my knees. Thankfully Hestia caught me and suddenly picked me up as my breaths grew ragged.

"What is happening to her?" Asked Zoe as Hestia ran into the elevator as I turned to look at Percy's back. But my eyes suddenly found Thalia's, but they were no longer Thalia's eyes. They were just like Percy's but hers were completely electric blue and her pupils weren't slits but instead a full X that ran fully across the eye from edge to edge. Her face only seemed to snarl as she looked at Percy who was closing in on her.

"Thalia tried to claim Artemis right then and there. Her pheromones are still too unstable, what Thalia just did set off a massive pheromone burst. Percy detected it immediately and stopped Thalia from doing anything more. But since Artemis was in ground zero of the burst she was immediately sent into a heat there was so much Alpha Pheromones." Hestia said as I looked over at Hestia to see her give a panicked face.

"What does that mean?" Asked Zoe as Hestia grimaced.

"It means your mother and I are going to be locked up for a while." Hestia said as I noticed her eyes were slowly turning into ones like Percy's. So Hestia was an Omega as well.

"But I didn't smell anything." Zoe said as Hestia sighed seeing as my daughter wasn't going to let this slide.

"Alpha pheromones are undetectable by any human under the age of 1000 years old as well as Beta's who aren't looking for a mate. You cannot smell them because you are a Beta but to me and Artemis it smells like the finest of wine or sweets. It is something different for each Omega but to each of them it triggers a heat depending on the amount of pheromone we inhale. Normally heats come a go with each month like a period for a female but forced heats are much different."

"They are much more powerful and dangerous, in the state Artemis is in she is very willing to be with any Alpha she come near. She will be like Aphrodite in a club but 100 times worse, she will literally throw herself at any male or female Alpha she comes in contact with. But it is just as bad with the Alpha's surrounding her. Right now she is starting to give off an extremely strong scent just like Thalia did to attract those Alphas."

"However Thalia caught wind of her scent before we made it into the elevator as well as Perseus, that is why you saw him stiffen when he stopped walking. Her scent is nearly strong enough to topple the great Perseus, and that is saying something. But right now he is keeping Thalia away from Artemis to try and calm her down. But with Artemis in such a strong heat Thalia entered an Alpha rage. Basically that means she won't stop until she gets what she wants." Hestia explained motioning to me as Zoe slowly nodded.

"So when will her heat end?" Zoe asked as Hestia nervously laughed as my body seemed to burn hotter as time continued.

"That is a question I do not have the answer to." Hestia said simply as I would have scolded her if not my body felt like I was melting. I just needed something to stop this burning, anything would do to stop the heat.

"Water." I begged Hestia as she gave me a sad smile.

"Sorry I don't think I have the type of water you are looking for." She said as the door suddenly dinged as they slid open revealing a…prison?

"Wait how long will Thalia's Alpha rage last for?" Zoe asked as Hestia looked down at me as I panted in her arms. My hands clenching to her shirt for dear life as I tried to make the heat go away.

"Until Thalia gets her Omega she wants or she is killed." She said as I panicked but I couldn't speak as I drive heave came out of my mouth as I felt Hestia lay me down in one of the cells in the hallway.

"But I have a feeling Percy won't kill her or allow her to claim Artemis, he is more likely to take a third and much harder way to calm her." Hestia said as she sat by my side as my hand didn't let go of her shirt.

"W-What is it that he can do for her?" I asked her as she stroked my head which laid in her lap.

"He can claim her, if he does she will no longer be able to produce the pheromones that will start an Alpha rage. It is like he will be putting in a on and off switch on her pheromones, his own pheromones acting as the switch. She will basically be like an Omega under his control, he will claim her and hopefully that will be the end of it." Hestia said as Zoe looked at us through the other side of the bars to the small jail cell.

"Percy will claim Thalia? I thought Alpha's couldn't claim other Alphas." Zoe said in a skeptical tone.

"If the Alpha possess enough power it can happen…but I wouldn't put it past Perseus to say he is an Alpha Prime. They are Alphas that can claim all and control all Alphas, Betas, and Omegas with a simple bite and Pheromone injection. They were said to be extinct but Perseus was born well created before the gods so I see why if he is one." Hestia said as I saw Zoe get a worried face.

"Thalia isn't going to like the sound of that." She said as suddenly a rumbled sounded as the room shook lightly as dust floated down from the ceiling.

"No she is not, but then again being claimed isn't all that bad." Hestia said as Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways Zoe I need you to lock that door and keep doing the same with each Omega that comes in the room. The scent Thalia gave off is too potent for any normal Omega to resist. For now you are our warden and under any circumstances do not let us out until Perseus is done." Hestia said as Zoe nodded as she locked the door as she went to the elevator as more Omega's began to arrive.

"What can we do to help?" I questioned as Hestia gave me a sad look.

"All we can do now is wait and hope that Perseus and Thalia don't destroy the island. Alpha rage gives the user more power than they could imagine. It would be like giving a god the power of three primordials. For Thalia to be a child of the big three it would be similar to almost equal to in power." She said as my eyes grew wide as the ground shook again as I looked up at the ceiling. The heat still growing but the worry for my hunter consuming my mind as I frowned.

"If there is one thing we can do it is pray to Chaos that she enables Percy to use Night in its sword form. If she enables him to do that then they can move the battle to a safer place." She said as I grew confused.

"How?" I questioned her as I coughed as I felt my parched lips ache.

"With the pure dark magic embedded in Night, his massive control over mana, and his immense strength he can do it. If Percy swings Night in its sword form into a lump of pure mana he can sever space and create a gateway to any location he wants to. In the old days it was one of the many ways Percy enabled us gods to escape during the war. The only issue is that Chaos must close the portal afterwards, so the only way Percy and use Night in such a fashion is if Chaos allows it." Hestia said as I was at a loss of words.

"To sever space? That is impossible…" I said to her as Hestia smiled.

"Maybe when this is over I will show you all how impossible Percy truly is." She said as she leaned back and slowly exhaled as I saw her breaths grow shallow and frequent. She just gave me one last look as I noticed her eyes were just like Percy's as she smiled, her heat was fully active now.

"Be safe you two." I said as I closed my eyes as the heat seemed to make leaps and bounds as it got hotter and hotter as I choked out a sob it was so painful.

 **PERCY POV:**

"I hate Alpha Rage's." I said as Thalia let out a scream as a lightning bolt screamed towards me only for me to stick Night in the ground as the bolt hit it. The bolt simply dissipated into nothing as I pulled the poll out of the ground and gave it a twirl as I glanced down at the ground which had multiple holes in it around me.

Currently I stood on the top of my castle as Thalia floated in the air about 100 feet in front of me. Her hair was currently all sticking up in the air as it cracked with electricity as I starred at her. Currently talking was having no effect on her as I sighed as I felt her power grow once again. Currently her clothes were all steaming as the amount of power in her was making them evaporate little by little.

"Give me what I want." She growled as her pointed her spear at the base of the hotel as I sighed.

"No can do little miss, the goddess is off limits." I said as I spun Night around as I saw Thalia's eyes grow narrow.

"I will get what I want, she will bear my children." She said as I raised any eyebrow.

"Hey now that is taking it a little far-." But I was rudely interrupted by Thalia as she launched another bolt at me. I easily dodged the bolt as I jumped off the building as I flew into the air, the wind around me holding me up as I flew towards Thalia. In an instant Night met her shield but with my speed behind me I sent Thalia flying down into the ocean bellow us.

But as I did I felt my fingers tingle a little as I clenched Night harder, I may be immune to many things but electricity was one of the few I wasn't fully immune to. But as I floated in the air I suddenly formed a shield of water around me as another, much more powerful bolt collided with me. I just growled angrily as I flew down to Thalia who was floating a few feet above the water.

As I reached her I was suddenly hit with a massive gust of wind I was simply not prepared for as I face planted into the water as I pushed me down. I just turned upwards just in time to see several lightning bolts begin to hit the sea as I felt the electricity shock me. I simple used my mana to part it around me in a funnel as I landed on the ground as I looked up to Thalia.

"Breath of a dragon." I said as I felt mana build in my lungs as I inhaled sharply, in the next instant I let out the breath as flames filled the tunnel I had created as they instantly evaporated from the heat. But I had to stop myself as I remember that I didn't want to kill Thalia…to much at the moment.

I just floated upwards as I loosened my control over the water as I located a smoking floating ball as I waited for the smoke to clear. As it did I was surprised to find Thalia no longer with clothes on but pure lighting armor on. It kind of looked like Valkyrie armor but was instead of a feathered helmet hers took a medieval look to it. But the cool thing about it was that it had wings made of highly condensed air.

"If you will not hand over my future mate then I will have to kill you and find her myself." She said as her shield began to form a layer of silver light around it along with her spear. I was not stupid enough to play it off as something else, I knew exactly what that was.

"Why the hell won't the Fates leave me alone? Is it really necessary to give her your blessing you triplet bitches?" I asked the air as suddenly her wings were now covered with the same glow as I sneered.

"Fine then I guess I also need to get serious." I said as suddenly both my arms were covered in a black smoke. In the next instant the smoke retreated as it showed two slightly larger dragon scaled arms. Night seemed to glow at the same time as well as I used my mana domain over shadows to increase its power.

"Come puny male." Said Thalia as I noticed a golden glower cover her whole body along with the pure lighting armor which now had a red glow to it. Great just what I needed Zeus and Ares blessing Thalia, nothing like the gods having thumbs up their asses. But I paid it no mind since they were blessings from such minor gods.

"Armor of the elements." I said as a simple glow appeared around my body that was a light white color. However though it did appear to be nothing much this armor was the strongest I had. But as I starred at Thalia I saw her not regaining her consciousness self anytime soon. As a matter of fact I didn't see her regaining it without her claiming Artemis or her killing me.

"Don't worry Thalia I will save you from yourself, even if it ends in a fashion you will not enjoy." I said making a biting motion as her face grew enraged.

"I will kill you!" She screamed as she flew right at me. But as she did Night suddenly extended, but she saw this coming as she blocked it with her shield as her speed picked up. Easily getting behind Nights blunt end she reared back her spear and stabbed at my face. Though as she did Night shrunk down as I spun it vertically as I knocked the point an inch away from my face. But with her forward momentum she didn't stop easily as she tried to pull away.

But I was ready as I flew inside her guard and head-butted her lighting helmet as my armor activated. Suddenly an explosion of fire erupted towards her as she was knocked a couple hundred feet away. But I wasn't done as I brought Night above my head as I placed one hand on the base of it as suddenly it began to expand and elongate until it stood 900 feet tall and 200 feet wide.

It simply floated an inch above my hand but it was completely under my control due its magic embedded in it. But Thalia didn't have time to recover from the explosion as I brought down the massive cylinder upon her. The effect was immediate as I swung it down and smashed it into her as she smashed into the ocean. But the end of Night also hit the water as it caused a small wave that went towards my castle. But just as the wave got to the island it parted around it like a shield was covered it.

But I just turned my attention to the seemingly unhurt Thalia as she pulled herself out of the water as her wind wings flapped a few times. Her helmet was gone as it showed her super angry face and also her now 3 feet long hair. Her eyes glowing with pure hate with her X shaped pupils. But then she reared back her spear and launched it at me as I didn't see it coming, it was like a railgun as it hit me.

I flew back at a more than uncomfortable speed from the explosion from spear hitting me. I was sent flying right towards the castle as I crash-landed thankfully in the parking lot. Right on top of a hover Ferrari, in doing so the car exploded in response along with a few beside it. As the fires burned around me I slowly got up just in time to jump out of the way from another spear thrust as I rolled to my feet as I looked up to see a grinning Thalia.

"You're fast for a male." She said ripping her spear out of the hunk of metal that was once a car.

"Thanks I have pride in my speed." I said as I slowly stood up and dusted off my shoulders to find my armor was completely fine.

"But sometimes my strength is what I truly pride in, to show you an example I will hit you with 69%." As I said that I twirled Night and charge Thalia as I focused on hitting her, I knew her current strength was more than that of a primordial. But I needed a more open space if I was going to perform any more moves on her. However as me and Thalia exchanged blows and eruptions of sound between us shattered the windows and ground of the building I felt a ping in my head.

'You're lucky Perseus it looks like the little moon goddess cares for you more than I first thought. You have permission to unleash space cut, but I would do it away from your home. It is already ruined enough.' Said the voice in my head as I slammed my fist into Thalia's gut as an explosion of light and shadow sent her flying back as I smiled a little.

'So the great Chaos decided to give me the pleasure of cutting her open very nice. If I had to guess you enjoy me stabbing you.' I said as I felt Chaos want to strangle me.

'Just because I created space doesn't mean I am space, and hurry up. I don't think Thalia is going to wait any longer to release that buildup of lighting in her hand.' She said as I looked up in the sky to see Thalia with a 3 inch ball that was glowing a dangerous color as I nodded to myself. I flew up to her as fast as I could as she reared back her hand and tried to hit me with it.

But with a tier 7 light mana move called 'light step' I traveled the speed of light a short distance until I was behind her. The instant I reappeared she twirled around and almost managed to hit me as I glided backwards away from her and the dangerous ball of lighting. But as I looked closer I noticed Thalia's body was barely holding up to her Alpha rage anymore. The amount of power flowing through her was simply putting too much of a burden on her demigod body.

"You *huff* will perish." She said as I rolled my eyes as I held Night in front of me as I began to prepare 'space cut'. Suddenly the air around me grew stagnate and scentless as I focused on a area a few inches in front of me. Thalia sensing the danger began to retreat but couldn't as suddenly all the water around the island began to fly upwards.

I could feel sweat dripping from my forehead as all the water and air began to gather in the point in front of me as water swirled around me. Like a tornado eventually Thalia and I were both trapped in a vortex of water. Thalia's face showed fear as she tried to find a way to escape but couldn't. But soon all the water I could spare flew into the tiny marble sized ball of white floating in front of me.

"Purification." I said as suddenly the white ball began to expand until it was the size of a beach ball. But now instead of pure white it was a gold color as I let out a breath as I let Night rest in one hand as it began to transform. Slowly it began to shrink until I held a 3 foot Spartan sword just like the ones in my favorite historical movie 300. It was by far my favorite design that Night could take.

But instead of pitch black alone the main edge of the blade were markings to measure the depth of a cut. The writings still unknown to me and many more, but still it gave off a threating feel to it. The main blade itself was obsidian black and the hilt was encased in black leather. The grip itself made a C with two prongs bellow and above the main hilt that almost encased the whole hilt but it didn't. ( **Just google search Spartan sword if you can't picture it in your head** )

But as I raised Night into the air I could feel it hum as it begged to be used in this form. You see long ago I realized using Night in this form was just too dangerous. When I did use him my slashes would carve the earth they were so large. I remember cutting a mountain range in half horizontally back during the titan war when I was really mad one time. Or that the marine trench was simply an after effect of me stabbing down to impale a giant.

 _But as I looked at Thalia and her slightly panicked face I turned my right arm strength up to 100% as I slashed down with Night right into the ball of gold light. Instantly it had an effect as space seemed to warp and swirl around where the blade of Night passed through. But as the swirl passed through the pure mana the mana began to swirl until it completely encased the outside of the cut line in the air in an even layer of white._

 _By then I could feel Chaos controlling the cut in her universe to go to a location known as the plain of white. Soon the line in space began to expand slowly as the air around it began to be sucked in like a vacuum. I could see Thalia trying to fight against the suction but she couldn't as the gap expanded big enough to fit a truck as she screamed in fright. But as I saw her get sucked up into the black plate in front of me I simple flew into it after her._

 _ **LINEBREAK:**_

 _ **THIRD PERSON POV:**_

 _In a plane of absolute stillness suddenly an explosion erupted out of nowhere, the explosion did not contain fire but instead air. However from the explosion something or someone was shot out at a freighting speed. They slammed head first into the plane of white as they created a massive crater, but instead of earth the plane was made of glass as hundreds of layers of white glass slide around the entrance and into the crater._

 _However another person appeared in the air right where the explosion appeared as well. However this one unlike the other was a male as he floated silently above the crater containing the female. The female in turn just groaned as she flung giant shards of the 6 inch thick glass away from her as they slid away. Her gaze just slowly turned to the male as you could see the fear in her eyes._

 _But still there was disgust in her eyes as she slowly picked herself off the ground and proceeded to fly into the air to face the man. However she noticed how leisure he looked as he twirled the Spartan sword in his hand. No longer a black glow covering the blade as the hummed in the air._

 _"Better give up Thalia, your body can't take all the energy you are forcing through it. If you ever want to see Artemis again I would stop right now." He said in a serious tone as the blade stopped spinning as he pointed it towards her._

 _"Never." She spat as she had to preform her last resort to kill this male. But in turn he just sighed as he suddenly appeared in front of her. His sword mid swing as she barely had time to dodge the blade as it cut her hair a foot shorter. But that wasn't all as the wind around them picked up to the speeds of Mach 1 as she was blow back. She managed to steady herself in the cruel wind but as she did she heard the sounds of cracking and breaking as she looked behind her._

 _Instead of a flat plane the ground now resembled crash landing mark in the ground. However this mark in the ground was hundreds of miles wide and long. Its depth just slowly got deeper as it revealed thicker and thicker panes of glass, the deepest it reached had to be 50 feet thick. But all the glass that was blown away was now in a massive pile at the end of the trench._

 _"Damn I missed." The male said as he rolled his arm as he readied his sword again as Thalia slowly faced him. Winning seemed impossible now in her mind, if that was a simple lazy swing then Thalia didn't even know what a serious one would look like. But she still had her last option available to her._

 _Thunders last strike is what it was called, or at least it sounded appropriate for what she was about to do. Slowly the sky around the two began to darken and thunder started to boom around them as the male looked around them. But as he looked around suddenly blood began to drip from Thalia's nostrils as she held up both hands towards the storm as he noticed this._

 _"Thalia stop!" He yelled but he was too late as her lighting armor slowly dissipated until she was forced to land on the ground as small golf ball sized pure balls of lighting began to rain down around Perseus as he stopped moving towards me._

 _"Feel the thunder rage inside me." She spoke as sparks of electricity began to connect the millions of balls of electricity. Perseus looked stuck at the moment as he tried to figure out what to do as he watched more blood flow out of her noes as she was forced down to one knee. But as the lighting between the balls began to pick up it created a massive web around Percy as he looked down at Thalia._

 _"Answer my call the great dragon of the sky and smite this male down. Show him that the lord of the skies is truly the most powerful being!" She yelled as a massive glow began to form around the top of Percy as he slowly looked up to only hear a roar as it cracked the first 9 layers of glass for 50 miles. Percy had to cover his ears as he heard it as he cringed a little, but as the roar ended the all Percy's hairs stood on end._

 _"So this is what a demigod of the big three going through an Alpha Rage is capable of." He said as he looked up to see the face of a Chinese dragon as its body was thousands of miles long as it covered the entire sky he could see. Its face itself had to be 70 miles wide as its whiskers were huge as they touched the ground. But as they did the ground exploded with the simple touch they were so pack full of energy. Craters that would put nuclear bombs to shame were formed as Perseus looked right into the beasts massive eyes as it blinked._

 _"You forced me to do this Thalia." He said as suddenly Night transformed back into a belt as Percy put both his hands together in a clap as he focused. As he did his body began to grow taller but not by much as he stood maybe 10 feet tall but as he transformed fur began to replace his scales on his arms. Soon though his legs like his arms and upper body began to expand and grow bulkier as well as heavy amounts of fur as well._

 _His mouth elongated into a snout and his eyes grew a deep shade of red, his teeth and fingernails grew razor sharp they seemed like they could cut through anything. At the same time his feet began larger and his ankles seemed to extend backwards until his feet where nearly as long as he femurs. His shirt exploded off him revealing a chest of obsidian black skin and a light about of fur as his hair on his head grew all the way down to his tail. Yes he grew a tail as well as his fur didn't lay flat but instead fluffed if one might say so._

 _But as the transformation stopped Thalia could only recognize this form as a Lycan from the movies she watched long ago. But as Percy transformation stopped he fell from the air and landed heavily on the ground as massive cracks formed adding to the already massive amount of cracks. However as he stood up Thalia could only gulp as she could feel something not of the norm rolling off his form as his fists clenched as he looked up at the dragon._

 _"Ah it has been a long time since I had to use one of the seven sins." He said as he rolled his now almost 2 foot tick muscly neck. But as he said that the dragon began to descend as it let out another massive roar as Percy looked up._

 _"First bite of a glutton." He whispered as he opened his mouth to reveal not a normal mouth. No tongue, top and bottom of his mouth, or even back of throat could be seen. Instead just an eerie blackness like the space was a black hole. The thing is was that idea was not far from the truth. But as he opened his mouth a massive sucking noise could be heard as all the smaller balls of lighting began to fly into his mouth and into the darkness._

 _Quicker than a second he closed his mouth as he let out a burp as a puff of smoke flew out of his mouth. Thalia just starred in horror as a grin spread across his face as he looked up at the quickly approaching dragon that was maybe a mile away._

 _"Second bite of a glutton." He said as he opened his mouth and suddenly launched himself faster than Thalia's eyes could see past the dragons head. But as he flew into the air Thalia noticed he was going for the other side of the dragon. Percy just flew faster towards the tail of the dragon, the end itself was covered in a mass of fur if one might call it that. But as Percy disappeared into the fur the dragon grew a strained face. In the next instant like a black hole the dragon's tail began to shrink and go into one spot._

 _But at that one spot was Perseus himself as he kept his mouth open as the thicker parts of dragons tail funneled into his mouth as the dragon let out a massive scream of pain. Bolts of lighten having no effect on Percy as they bent around him and went into his maw. But after a minute he closed he mouth with a clap of thunder as he fell from the sky. Now nearly a third of the dragon was gone as lighting began to try and reform the tail that Percy just ate but Percy wasn't done._

 _"Last bite of a glutton." He said as he fell face down towards the dragon's face that was now facing him as he opened his mouth one last time. Not much can be said about what happened next as the face of the dragon began to funnel into the black hole of a mouth. Nothing stopping the eating of the lighting dragon as the rest of his body disappeared in under 30 seconds as Percy fell towards the ground._

 _As Percy landed with a loud bang he closed his mouth and licked his lips as he slowly began to stride towards a now trembling Thalia. He acted as if everything he did was like any other day which seemed to only frighten her more. But as she tried to move but couldn't as he stopped a few feet in front of her._

 _"This is what true power is Thalia, this is one of the seven ultimate forms of sin that I have acquired over my lifetime. This form is the second sin of the seven sins, Gluttony. To obtain this form I had to absorb the ultimate form of Gluttony in this world like I did for the rest of the sins. His name was Fenrir the one who consumes the sky and earth in one bite." Percy said as Thalia looked over his half human half wolf form._

 _"Would you like to see the others?" He asked her as she shook her head quickly as a grin appeared on his face as he began to transform into his normal human form. As he finally stopped shrinking at 6 foot 7 and in his normal human form he noticed his shirt was gone but thankfully his pants remained._

 _"Now what will you do little Alpha?" He asked her as Thalia stiffened as he noticed her eyes hadn't changed to normal yet. But slowly she reached up to her shirt which was nearly destroyed and slid down her shirt over her shoulder revealing a white and sexy shoulder blade. She then turned around so her back was facing him as he raised an eyebrow._

 _"I submit to this great Alpha, claim me and get it over with." She said in a spiteful voice as Percy sighed as he walked forwards her. He simply kneeled down and starred at the plain and simply white shoulder of the female in front of him. He slowly reached around her front with both arms as he bent down. One arm secured her stomach so she wouldn't move and the other secured her jaw so she couldn't move._

 _He could feel her tense as her jaw just did that as he opened his mouth revealing four abnormally sharp canine teeth. She just shivered at the feeling of his warm breath cascading over her shoulder as suddenly a four sharp pains flared on her shoulder. She wanted to scream in pain as she felt a searing hot venom enter her veins and flow throughout her body but she didn't._

 _She held strong as she took in sharps gasps as she tasted the iron of her blood in her mouth from her nosebleed. However soon the burning turned into an unnatural burn as she fell forward as Percy stayed on her shoulder. The new burning sensation spread quickly through her body as she panted out and tried to cry but couldn't. She simply laid there under Percy as his teeth dug deep into her flesh._

 _She tried to crawl away but suddenly her arms were pinned down by both of Percy's as he continued claiming her. She could feel her will crumbling under his massive and imposing strength as he showed her that she was his bitch. Her core was screaming hot for some reason but Thalia finally managed to make a sound, though the sound she made was a moan of pleasure._

 _She just bit her lip in response to silence herself but another came through sealed lips as she tried to bury her face into the flat ground. But slowly after nearly 30 minutes Percy slowly let go as warm blood trickled down her shoulder only to be licked by Percy as Thalia shivered at the feeling. However only three licks later she felt the wounds close surprisingly fast but as she turned her head to face the man who just claimed her she suddenly saw him in a new light._

 _She could see the restraint in his eyes as he starred down at her small back, his thoughts very present in his eyes as of what he wanted to do to her. But he seemed to steel himself as he wiped the blood off his lips and gave her a smile. This smiled however made her feel a faint skip in her heart as he slowly turned her over and pulled her off the ground as she panted lightly as she starred at him._

 _"So how does it feel to be claimed?" Percy asked as he started to wipe some blood off her shoulder that escaped his mouth._

 _"Hot." She simply said as he laughed lightly as she blushed suddenly as she realized what she just said._

 _"Well let's hop that it is just a fire het and hot the other or Artemis will have my head. But speaking of heat. I think we need to go back to my castle." He said as he helped her up as she felt light in his hand, just then she noticed his bare abs that she had to rip her eyes from to keep from starring._

 _"Yeah let's go." She said simply as he suddenly slung a arm around her shoulder as her face went rose red._

 _"Chaos one warp gate please." He said as suddenly a black portal appeared in front of them as Thalia grew a worried face as she stiffened at the sight. Percy just rolled his eyes and suddenly picked her up bridal style as he yelled and jumped through the portal as Thalia screamed in fright. As they portal closed it left the plane of white empty of inhabitants once again as it slowly began to repair its land into the white sheet it once was._

 _ **REVIEW GAME IS BACK SO LEAVE A REVIEW:**_

 _ **Well shit that was awesome as Apollo, I hoped you all like my little Thalia Percy fight and almost 'makeup' scene. Also next chapter I will have the Percy meet the mystery girl who I pretty sure you all know. Also do to some complaints I will be taking Hera off the list and just having Reyna. Plus it kind of makes sense to me so watch out for the next chapter sometime this month or early next month guys.**_


	10. Zoe Gets Laid, Irene Goes To School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **REVIEW GAME IS BACK:**

 **Winner gets to ask me anything they want or request any story change they want as long as it is within reason. Also I will not be allowing OC's other than me own to enter this story. But leave your reviews and whoever has the ones I like the most gets into the top 5 reviews who are the people who get to make the requests. Also I will consider requests for children in the stories. So hot on it and give me a review people.**

 **TOP REVIEWS: (New each chapter and PM me for your prize.)**

 **1.** **Hypnos Apprentice**

 **2.** **fRanTiC MasTro**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Hot." She simply said as he laughed lightly as she blushed suddenly as she realized what she just said.

"Well let's hop that it is just a fire het and hot the other or Artemis will have my head. But speaking of heat. I think we need to go back to my castle." He said as he helped her up as she felt light in his hand, just then she noticed his bare abs that she had to rip her eyes from to keep from starring.

"Yeah let's go." She said simply as he suddenly slung a arm around her shoulder as her face went rose red.

"Chaos one warp gate please." He said as suddenly a black portal appeared in front of them as Thalia grew a worried face as she stiffened at the sight. Percy just rolled his eyes and suddenly picked her up bridal style as he yelled and jumped through the portal as Thalia screamed in fright. As they portal closed it left the plane of white empty of inhabitants once again as it slowly began to repair its land into the white sheet it once was.

 **NOW:**

 **(Due to complainants about the complaint I will be bringing Hera back into the Harem)**

 **ZOE POV:**

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

All I could do was groan at the horrible sound as it awoke me from my amazing rest as I slowly tried to free my arm from my cocoon of covers. As I did I didn't even bother to open my eyes as I wondered who in their right mind ever decided to make the little machine that made this noise. However I finally managed to free my arm as I started to feel for the machine.

I just slowly reached out as I searched from my bed and its ever so warm and soft bed covers. I was currently in the process of cursing this horrendous machine making this horrible beeping noise. Finally I found the terrible machine as I picked it up off the nightstand and slammed it on the ground. This effectively stopped the beeping forever for the rest of time from this machine as the alarm clock gave one last long wine as it gave out.

I just smiled as I snuggled back into my covers as I enjoyed the warmth they provided as I tried to fall back asleep. However my treasured sleep and warm was soon ended as I heard the door to my room be knocked on. I just groaned loudly as I snuggled deeper into my covers as I ignored the knocking. Thankfully it stopped after a minute as I was barely feeling my body go numb as I started to sleep again.

"GOOD MORNING!" Screamed a male voice as my covers were suddenly ripped off my body as I screamed in fright. All I could do was roll off my bed as my hunter skills kicked in. As they did I already grabbed the knife under my pillow and was already in a crouched position as my blurry eyes focused. As they did they located the male as he stood on the other side of the bed with my covers still in the air as I frowned at me as I sighed.

"Dad what are you doing? I could have stabbed you." I said as I rested the knife on my bed as I slowly stood up as he grinned at me.

"With an Olympian silver dagger? Let me remind you I am human so that blessed metal won't even touch me." He said as with a laugh as I just stared at him as hung my head and shook it.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked him as I reached for my bed stand as I found a pair of glasses that was prescribed to me back when I was 216 years old. I normally wear contacts but right now I was reduced to my gasses as my dad just looked down at his feet and frowned.

"What did this Mickey Mouse alarm clock ever do to you?" He asked as he bend down and picked up the shattered alarm clock. All I did was sighed as I flopped back down on my bed and looked up at him.

"Nothing I am just tired." I said as I closed my eyes as I felt his fingers pluck my glasses of my face as I didn't even open up my eyes.

"I can see that but I let you sleep until 9 am and that is late for a hunter so come on get up." He said as I frowned as I peeked out one eye to see him cleaning the glasses as he gave them back to me. As he did I put them on to see the clock on the wall read 9 am as my eyes grew wide with fear.

"Why in the hell did you let me sleep so late!? Mom is going to have my head!" I screamed at him as I ran to my dresser as I ripped it open as I grabbed a pair of pants and shirt as I looked up to see my dad hadn't moved. He just gave me a curious looked as I blushed a little.

"What are you doing I am trying to get changed." I said as he rolled his eyes but he turned around as I blushed harder.

"Go outside the room!" I said as I ran up to him and tried to push him out of the room but he didn't budge.

"You know what today is right?" He asked as I stopped as I looked up at him.

"No…" I said as he shook his head.

"Well let me be the first to let you know that today is your birthday kiddo." He said as I grew a face of realization.

"Oh thank the gods. So that is why you let me sleep in." I said as I sighed gratefully.

"Yeah also Artemis is still kind of under the effects of the medication Apollo gave her, so she isn't doing much yelling today." He said as I remembered. Mom was still in her heat since it had only been a day since she went into a full forced heat. However due to mother being impatient in that aspect she demanded Apollo help her.

He simply gave her medication to stop the main symptoms of the heat like the slutty personality and the unbearable heat she was experiencing. However though it did stop the main symptoms she was still in her heat and with her symptoms being blocked a new one occurred. That new symptom was a migraine of a godly level, though mom was a trooper being able to deal with it she was not perfect. So currently she was nursing the migraine with ice and margaritas when she was awake.

But one main point was made by Apollo when he gave her the medication, the medicine will not stop the heat. It will only stop the symptoms of the heat and that is it. But he also said that this heat will not stop unless Artemis gets claimed since it was a forced head and not a natural one. To say mother was not pleased by this answer would be an understatement, but with her migraine going she didn't have the energy to yell at Apollo.

Mother did however ask if dad could claim her earlier than the wedding to rid herself of the migraine. I know one thing if the migraine is bad enough that she even considered herself being claimed then it must be bad. But that is when Aunt Hera stepped in. How she found this place that is supposed to be invisible to the gods I do not know, my guess is that she and dad have a past together like Hestia and him. But that aside she said that during the time when the soon to be wife and husband are preparing for their wedding there cannot be any claiming or sex.

Sex is of no issue with mom but the claiming could be a little hard on her with the migraine going. But Hera did say if Percy did claim her any earlier than the wedding night that the marriage would be void. Hera being who she is would not allow that so she placed Hestia as Artemis's 'claiming guard' if you will. So currently Artemis is under 24 hour supervision by Hestia, so Percy had sleep in the lobby for the night.

"Yeah kind of forgot…still you need to leave the room so I can get dressed." I said as he nodded as he walked forward and out of the door as I sighed. As I did I hear a click of a door as I turned to see my roommate Tracy step out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel on her head and body. She appeared to be at least 18 years old in her current form, but she just quickly looked around as she tried to search form something or someone.

"He's gone right?" She asked as I nodded as she let out a breath of relief, at the same time she took the towel off her head revealing a mess of 2 and a half foot long bleach blonde hair. She just rand a hand through her hair as she winced a little. I just raised an eyebrow as I reached down for a comb and waived it as she nodded. She then walked over to my bed and sat down on it as I began to brush her hair.

"Hey weren't you like 13 years old yesterday?" She asked me as I looked down from my current job and noticed I now looked 18 years old as I raised an eyebrow. How I had not noticed I wouldn't know but I just went back to brushing her strawberry smelling hair.

"I guess mom must have changed me back or something, or maybe it is due to my birthday." I said with a shrug as Tracy looked back at me.

"Maybe…at least you got to sleep in." She said with a huff as I raised an eyebrow.

"You just came out of the shower so I think you slept in as well." I pointed out as she laughed dryly.

"Your funny, Artemis woke us all up early at 5 am and made us all run around the island until 8 am at full speed. I just back about 30 mins ago, you're so lucky your mom let you sleep in because it is your birthday." She said as I smiled inwardly thanking that on this particular day it was that I was given birth to. But as she finished explaining I kept brushing her hair as I felt her relax under my touch.

"You know…" Tracy said as I stopped brushing her hair for a second as I looked at her.

"You know what?" I asked her as Tracy peaked around at me but then closed her eyes.

"Oh nothing now keep going." She said as I raised an eyebrow at the daughter of Athena.

"Oh you're not backing away from this one." I said as I raise the brush as the frowned at me as she looked back at me.

"I was just going to give you your birthday present early is all." She said as I smiled.

"Really?" I asked her as she shook her head as I frowned.

"I was but your being mean so maybe-." But she was cut off as suddenly she found herself laying on the bed with me over top of her as I frowned down at her. Tracy's face just lit up like a red light as she saw the position we were in. She tried to grab her now loose towel and tighten it up but I decided to pin her hands back and tie the up quickly with her other towel she had used for her hair. I just kneeled down in front of her with one knee gently pushed up against her lower mouth

"Z-Zoe what are you doing?" She squeaked out as I gave her a knowing smile as her face blushed hard. It wasn't known by anyone besides Tracy and my Mother that I was a bisexual. I bet dad knew but left me to my own and didn't say anything about it. But currently I was running a finger dangerously close to Tracy's breasts that were almost uncovered by the towel.

"I am getting my birthday present early." I whispered to her as I began to gently lift the edge of the towel up. As I did it silently undid itself on one side as Tracy's breath quickened, slowly the right side of the towel finally undid itself and slid off her breast. In turn it revealed a plump C cup with a pink areola. I just licked my lips as Tracy tried to look away but my hand cupped her jaw.

"Hey now isn't this what you had planned for me?" I asked her as my free hand gently cupped her glob of flesh and massaged it as her eyes tightened. I could tell she was trying to hold in a moan but as I gently pinched her nipple she let out a sweet moan. I just bit my lip as I stared down at my girlfriend as she tried to keep her lips sealed.

Yeah you heard right, I am currently dating Tracy. Without my mother's consent either which only seemed to make our relationship steamier. Tracy was actually the one who came to me with her feelings and I admitted that I had some feelings for her as well. Since then it seems like each time we are alone we always seems like we can't get enough of each other. But sometimes it also turns out like this, when one of us takes the dominate role in the relationship.

"Maybe." She whispered as I smirk as I bent down and sealed her lips with my own. She seemed to melt under my touch as she started to kiss me back as my hands pushed aside what little towel covered her. Her silk smooth skin felt great on my calloused hands as they gave her mounds a gentle squeeze.

"Z-Zoe w-we need to leave." She said as I kissed the edge of her lips as she breathed heavily as I sucked on her lip for a second as I pulled away. I just raised my head to see Tracy barely holding herself together, I could see her wanting to continue.

"Do we?" I asked her in a sweet voice as gently gave her breast a squeeze again, I just saw her whimper in protest as I did. But then I slowly let one of my hands slowly trace down her body, slowly it found her belly button. As I did I pushed my finger into it as she moaned a little at the feeling as her whole body wanted me to go father.

"Zoe your mother is expecting you in 30 mins." She said as a last resort as I pulled my finger out of her belly button. As I did I brought it to my mouth and licked it as I reached down lower and slowly rubbed her lower lips with it. Her eyes just grew wide as she sucked in her breath as my finger gently pushed against her lower lips. Not fully going in but teasing her a great amount as I leaned down and roughing kissed her.

"I don't even need 2." I said as I quickly pulled back but then went back to kissing her as I forced my tongue into her mouth. She just let out a massive moan because at the same time I quickly slid my finger into her wet core. Her back arched perfectly at the same time as I thrust in my finger a few times to get it wet. After a few pumps of my fingers inside her I added another finger as I felt her ever so tight love tunnel stretch.

My free hand found her breast at the same time as I massaged it and gently pinched her nipple at the same time. As I did her back arched yet again as I saw her toes and hands clench at the blanket bellow her like a life line. However I wasn't done as I forced my fingers as deep as I could inside her and curled them upwards. The effect was immediate as I roughly started to rub her sweet spot and her clit with my thumb.

Her warm walls clenching at my fingers for dear life as I relished in their warmth and softness. Sometimes it made me want the male genitals to simply feel what it would be like to fuck her tight pussy. But for now I simply felt her tightness coil around my slender and long fingers as I used her moans to fuel myself to finish her off.

As she her body shook violently I squeezed my hand around her breast roughly as my fingers sunk into her soft flesh. As my fingers did two of them gave her nipple a hard squeeze and twist. As I felt a sudden warm splash of water on my hand I just smiled at this. I broke contact with our soft lips as her sweet scream filled the air as she came. I just smiled as I have her breast and nipple one last hard squeeze. At the same time I curled my fingers as hard as I could into her sweet spot and pulled out of her as hard as I could.

Her wet lips made a soft pop even as my fingers were quickly followed by a stream of hot liquid. Tracy just let out a massive scream as her back arched yet again as suddenly she squirted harder than I had ever seen her squirt. Slowly the stream of juices stopped squirting until nothing but a giant stain on the bed sheets was left. Her mouth open but nothing coming out as I placed my hand on her stomach and slowly pushed her down so she was no longer arching her back.

"See I didn't even need a minute." I whispered to her as I placed a chaste kiss on her trembling lips, she didn't even respond to it she was so encased in her orgasm. She just slowly overcame her massive orgasm as she opened one eye to look at me.

"Next time I get to do you and happy birthday." She said as she slowly sat up as I helped her as she placed a kiss on my cheek. I just wrapped my arms around her torso as her fingers gently interlaced with my own. Both of us relishing in the warmth of each other as I listened to her still racing heart beat as I smiled. Just something about her racing heart made my own race.

"Yeah I can't wait for your birthday to return the gift, now I think we both need a shower." I said sniffing her as I she smelled just like sex. I just smirked as I liked this smell on her. This was our smell that only she and I could make together, our own aroma if you will.

"Yeah…come on." She said as she slowly stood up as I unwrapped my hands from her torso as I stood up beside her. As she stood up she looked down at her legs as she shook them a little as I smiled at my handy work.

"Here I will help you." I said suddenly picking up her body as she let out an eep. She just frowned at me but smiled as I walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

 **LINEBREAK:**

 **PERCY POV:**

"Ten bucks says she is doing Tracy in the shower right now." I bet Hestia as she suddenly spit out her mouthful of her martini as she covered her mouth with one hand as she looked at me.

"What?" She asked me as I smirked. Ah Hestia and her semi pure mind.

"I said I bet you ten bucks that Zoe is doing Tracy in the shower right now." I said as Artemis just laughed but then instantly regretted it with a massive groan as she moved the icepack on her head.

"Why would you ever bet on such a thing?" Hestia asked me as I shrugged.

"Because maybe I am right." I said as Hestia frowned at me.

"Artemis are you really going to let him bet on your daughter having sex with another hunter?" She asked the goddess as Artemis looked up at her.

"I already know that Zoe and Tracy is…what does Aphrodite call it? An 'item' I think is what she calls them, but yeah I know about their relationship. But don't worry about it they two of them have 'hid' it from me and the hunt for the past 1000 years. I have come to terms that Zoe is in love with Tracy and I am just waiting for her to finally tell me." Artemis said as she eyed her fifth margarita as she sipped on it lightly.

"Y-You're okay with Zoe being in a relationship?" Hestia asked in a tone that suggested she hadn't expected Artemis to be okay with it.

"I have cleaned enough dirty bed sheets from Zoe's tent to know that the two love each other, also as long as Percy approves I am okay with her relationship." She said as Hestia looked towards me.

"I am the one who told Artemis about Zoe's relationship in the first place. Plus I may have asked Hecate to scan her mind to see if she had any ill intentions towards Zoe. But she found none so I am okay with it, as long as Zoe is happy. Also I think you owe me ten bucks." I said as Hestia frowned at me.

"I didn't accept that bet and quit betting on your daughter getting laid, Artemis do something about this." She said as Artemis groaned at the loud noises.

"Percy please…" She said as I sighed.

"Fine…but is Zeus off limits?" I asked as Hestia laughed as she took a sip of her drink.

"Ha hell no, a hundred buck says he is cheating on Hera right now." Hestia said as Artemis nodded as did I. However a voice cleared itself as we all turned to see the said wife glaring at all of us as Hestia starred at her with a scarred face.

"While I am not pleased that you all are betting on such thing I am afraid Hestia would win that bet." Said Hera as she took a seat by Hestia as the bartender gave her a martini.

"Thanks." She said as she downed the drink with one gulp as she gave a large sigh.

"Percy thanks for letting me stay here." She said with a long sigh as I smiled.

"I said there would always be a room open for you whenever you needed it, I am a man of my word am I not?" I said as she nodded as Hestia starred at her sister with a sadness in her eyes as Artemis was resting her head on the table as she groaned a little.

"Yes you are…Percy is it alright if I have a word with these two alone?" She said motioned to Hestia and Artemis as I shrugged.

"Sure for how long?" I asked her.

"Preferably the rest of the day, how about you go to New York and explore for a while. Just be sure to be back for your daughter's birthday party." She said as I nodded.

"Sure but just give me a call on my cellphone if you want me back sooner. Also if you are looking for Thalia she is sleeping right now and probably for the next week. She used up to much power in her Alpha rage so I would just leave her alone for now." I said as she nodded.

"That is fine with me, now off you go." She said with a waving motion as Hestia gave me a look that said have a nice day. Artemis however just laid there and waved her arm at me.

"I will be off them, don't have too much fun you guys." I said as Hera rolled her eyes at me as I left the three 27 year old women alone. As to why Hera looked so young I don't know but the light brown hair with silver highlights looked good on her. I however quickly got rid of the thought as I saw Hestia catching my stare at her sister s I waved them goodbye.

 **LINEBREAK:**

I sat in Central Park looking at the people with fascination as I observed the latest in technology. Some people had hover boards while others had hover scooters. I saw a robot walking some dogs even dude that looked like a cyborg. However I did not like the choice in male clothes as most looked to be wearing almost yoga pants. I just frowned at the choice as I got some weird looks myself as I looked down at myself.

I was wearing simple blue jeans with a slight fad in them and a blue C neck shirt, at my side was my trusty messenger bag. However upon my face sat a pair of glasses that I used to us when I live in New York, although I do have perfect vision I still prefer to use glasses in public. But as I looked around in the public park catching many people's stares I sighed as I brought my cup of Starbucks to my lips.

Leave it to a coffee company to last more than 1000 years but as I drank on some sort of drink that made an expresso from the 2000's taste like crap I felt a ruffle by my side. The ruffle was so quick I barely even noticed it even with my senses as I looked to see nothing but a letter sitting beside me. I just smiled as I recognized Hermes and his legendary speed, a combination of blipping or space bending like centaurs, already legendary running speed, his shoes which only added onto it, and teleportation.

Even with my ability to travel the speed of light for short distances which is even faster than him but I could only do so for about 30 minutes before my body gave out. However Hermes never stopped running which made his endurance level almost greater than Atlas's, however while his speed was impressive his strength was not so. But even so Hermes was one of the few gods I respected for just his abilities. But back to the package he delivered me.

I simply opened the letter with a tear as I noticed people looking at me weird as they seemed to notice that the shape of the package was the same as their icons on their phones. But I just didn't pay them any mind as I pulled out the piece of paper and quickly look at it. However there was nothing on it other than an address, but I had a good idea who the address belonged to.

"Thanks." I said with a smile as I put the piece of paper in my pocket as I stood up. As I did I finished my drink and tossed it behind me. With skilled accuracy the cup landed in a garbage bin about 20 feet away as people gaped at the site. However before they could even get a wow out of their mouth I was gone like the wind.

I quickly found myself by my car once again to see people standing around and looking at it as I noticed a few cops were stopping people from touching it. I just walked up confused by the site as noticed there was a man in a fancy suite standing by the hood as he looked it over.

"Can I help you?" I asked as people noticed the 6 foot 7 retro looking man behind them as they parted away from my Ferrari Laferrari FXX K or my personal car. But as I did come forward the man with the fancy suite saw me as he looked me over like the other people did. My hair a complete mess with its windblown look, however even with my short locks of hair it still make it look nice.

"Is this your car?" He asked me as I held up the keys and clicked the lock button as it gave off a beep. I just raised an eyebrow as I noticed the police weren't police but instead guards of a sort.

"Yes it is." I said as I walked over to him as I noticed he looked to be about 37 and full of old money.

"Is that so?" He said to himself as he looked over the car with greedy eyes.

"How much?" He asked me as I totally expected this.

"I am sorry but it isn't for sale. I built this puppy from the ground up so I am not selling." I said which was actually true I just bought the designs from the company so I could build this one by myself. However he didn't seem please with this answer as his face grew a frown.

"I am sure it can be sold my friend, anything that is made of matter has a price. How about I pay you 400 million for it?" He asked as I laughed.

"No can do, now if you will excuse me I need to get to classes." I said taking the part of a college student that I kind of fit right in with. But I was stopped by one of his guards that looked like he could eat a cactus for breakfast.

"The master said he wanted to buy your car." He said in a gruff voice as I rolled my eyes.

"Listen as much as I would love to sell it I simply cannot, this car means too much to me." I said as he still didn't look convinced.

"Fine how about a billion, I know that I more money than you can probably imagine-." But he was cut off by me laughing as he looked confused.

"A billion you say? So chump change?" I said as I felt a thick fingered hand clamp down onto my shoulder as it squeezed it as I sighed. Good old fashion threatening at least these guys appreciated the classics.

"I could just take it front you and I am sure most of the people here could be bought out." He said as he motioned his hand as I felt the hand squeeze hard on my shoulder. However a normal

Human would have been forced to the ground from the pressure. However I was not a normal human as I reached behind me and gripped his thick wrist. In the next second I basically judo flipped the massive male over my shoulder.

But currently the thing in front of me was another car as he was smashed into the car as the poor machine made one last whirr sound and began to smoke. The reactions to the others was complete shock as I dusted off my shoulder as I patted the massive groaning man on his more than likely fractured ribs.

"I would not threaten me if I were you." I said straightening my shirt as. The other people around me parted around me as I pushed through the 7 feet tall men as they starred at their down brethren. But before I could make it through the crowd I felt something hit my head that forced me to look down from the blow. I just slowly looked up and turned around to see another guard with now crowbar in his hand as I looked at him.

"Now you had to go and piss me off." I said as I suddenly grabbed the crowbar and kicked its holder as he was launched across 4 lanes of traffic and into the side of a van. The force alone made the van fall on its side with a loud crash as I turned to the last two guards. I simply grabbed the crowbar between both hands and bent it like a hot piece of plastic as I dropped it in front of them.

"Leave or your spine will look like the crowbar." I said as both large man and the whole crowd started to sprint away as they left the rich dude alone as he looked around for help. I simply walked over to him slowly as he began to shake his head and turned around as I clearly saw a piss stain in his pants. I just scoffed as I turned around and bent down and tossed the crowbar in a garbage can as I hopped in my vehicle of choice and sped away from the fight scene.

 **LINEBREAK:**

The college campus was easy to find since currently there was one massive party that made traffic a bitch. Well at least for floating cars it did as I simply sped underneath traffic as the hover plate's that made the vehicle above me float higher. I caught many stares of people like normal as I finally found a parking spot as I pulled in. However due to my skillful drift into the parking spot it instantly made all eyes turn to me.

"Dude that was sweet." I heard as I hopped out of my car as I turned to a dude wearing a pair of spandex shorts and a super skinny shirt. By his side a women that was pretty by any normal standards but she looked at me like a piece of candy.

"Thanks." I said walking past him and patting his shoulder as he followed me with his gaze.

"Your just going to leave it here without a guard?" He asked me as I looked around at a few other of his frat friends as I pulled my walled out of my pocket.

"How about this if you all keep my baby safe will pay you all 2 grand each." I said waving a wad of cash that I had picked up from my bank. Apparently I had to wait a week to get one of the new wrist credit cards. Basically it is a like an apple watch, PDA, credit card, phone, and emergency alert device all in one. I simply I told them I lost mine and I had to provide identification, the good thing that the person known as Perseus Jackson was still registered thanks to the families that serve under me who always make it so I am in the system.

"Sure thing dude." He said as I smiled.

"Here is a grand each in advance." I said as I tossed him half the wad of money as he smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Keep her safe now." I said as I walked off to the place written on the piece of paper. As I approached the said destination I had to dodge a streamer as I watched nearly a hundred or more people party in front of it.

"You're kidding me." I said as I began to walk forward as I was stopped at the door by a dude posing as a body guard.

"Name and fraternity." He said as I looked around him at the massive party.

"What does it matter to you? Plus I see more than a dozen different fraternities around here." I said as he sighed but as he did he smiled and suddenly handed me a drink.

"Seniority I presume." He said as I laughed.

"I guess you could say that…" I said as I looked down at the dink and downed it as I let out a breath I entered the house as the 'bodyguard' patted my back as I went inside. As I entered I could smell more than just alcohol in the air as coughed a little. But as in continued on my way I saw them passing around joints and other narcotics as I guessed it was fully legal now. But as I looked around I found my person sitting by the island table in the kitchen.

She was currently sipping on a bear as she starred questionably at something blue a sketchy looking dude was offering her. I smiled at the site but frowned as he popped the pill in her hand as she didn't seem like she wanted to do it. I quickly picked up my pace as I came up beside the two as the guy raised an eyebrow.

"You looking to get high bro? If so get in line after the pretty lady." He said as I felt the urge to snap his neck but stopped as I sighed. As I did I reached down and picked up the pill from her hand as I looked it over and tossed it back to him.

"Sorry no can do dude I need her fully focused to help me study for our test Monday." I said simply as she seemed to catch my drift as I saved her from her pressured situation. She just shot me a thankful glance as she decided to speak.

"Yeah sorry Billy but if you are looking to get laid tonight I would try Julia she is always up for some free ecstasy." She said patting his arm as she got up and snatched a bag off the chair she was sitting on. As we turned to leave I heard the twerp called Billy curse as I heard something crash.

I turned just in time to see a fist aimed at my face as simply caught it with my own hand as I raised an eyebrow at the struggling drug dealer.

"Why is that everyone wants to fight me today?" I asked no one in particular as I gave his hand a gentle squeeze as I felt his bones break under the pressure as he let out an ear splitting scream. However as he fell to the ground clutching his quickly swelling hand.

"You bitch! Get him!" He called as I noticed several guys set down their drinks as I sighed. I just turned to the women as I took off my messenger bag and tossed it to her as she caught it.

"Hold onto that for me, don't think about running away either." I said as she slowly nodded as I raised up my hands to a fighting position as the first one rushed me.

 **LINEBREAK:**

"Are you okay?" The lady asked me as she watched me walk out of the house untouched as she glanced inside to see about 20 groaning and or screaming me on the ground.

"I am fine but someone might want to call an ambulance." I said gently grabbing my bag from her as I continued walking as she just stared at me as I turned to her.

"Well are you coming or not?" I said as she scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Tell me who you are and where we are going and I might follow you." She said as I sighed but smiled. It was like her to be like this.

"My name is Percy Jackson and I am going to McDonalds to get something to eat." I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"McDonalds? You realize that they were bought out by Burger King back in 2795 right?" She asked slowly following me as I was surprised beyond normal.

"What? No way…well I could see it happening." I said to myself as she looked at me like a weirdo.

"Are you like from one of the Colonies or something? Because I have never met someone who didn't know McDonalds was out of business…who is the current president?" She asked me as I turned to her.

"Isn't the president Donald Trump?" I asked her as she looked like her brain just exploded as she walked over to me and patted my arm as if to make sure I was real.

"Okay I am not dreaming or imagining you…what did say your name was again?" She asked me.

"Percy Jackson." I said as she looked at me hard as her Green eye and Blue eye focused on me.

"Why do I have a feeling I have met you before?" She asked me as I smiled.

"Maybe because you have Irene." I said as I walked away as her mouth fell open in shock but I just walked to my car as I tossed the one dude the rest of the money as he gave me a smile as I waved him goodbye. But I stopped as I got inside and waited for a minute as I smiled as I heard a knock on my window as I rolled it down revealing Irene's serious face.

"How do you know my name I didn't even tell you it?" She said as I gave her a grin.

"The same reason I know why your blood golden and have lived for the past 1000 years in the ageless body you possess." I said as her eyes nearly bulged out of her eye sockets but she quickly collected herself.

"I-I don't know what you mean." She stuttered out as I raised an eyebrow.

"You know before your memories got erased you were bad at lying and you still are to this day." I said as she just stared at me as I saw her thinking her options threw. She simply left my window as I opened the passenger door as she slid in and turned to me as I gave her a smile.

"Before we talk anymore, who was I to you?" She asked as I smiled.

"You were many things but one thing stood out more than the others." I said as I opened my bag and pulled out a marriage certificate from 1835 as I gave the sealed piece of paper to her. As I did she scanned over it as I saw her eyes grow wide as she slowly looked up to me with her two different eye colors. Her shiny dark brown hair cascaded down her back effortlessly as she tried to say something but couldn't.

"Well come on Mrs. Jackson we have your past to discuss." I said as I started the car and sped away.

 **REVIEW GAME IS BACK SO LEAVE A REVIEW:**

 **Zoe is getting laid tonight that is for sure. But I hoped you guys like the chapter because I won't be able to put one out until midterms are done with. So**


	11. Story Time, Past Of A Destroyer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **REVIEW GAME IS BACK:**

 **Winner gets to ask me anything they want or request any story change they want as long as it is within reason. Also I will not be allowing OC's other than me own to enter this story. But leave your reviews and whoever has the ones I like the most gets into the top 5 reviews who are the people who get to make the requests. Also I will consider requests for children in the stories. So hot on it and give me a review people.**

 **TOP REVIEWS: (New each chapter and PM me for your prize.)**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"You know before your memories got erased you were bad at lying and you still are to this day." I said as she just stared at me as I saw her thinking her options threw. She simply left my window as I opened the passenger door as she slid in and turned to me as I gave her a smile.

"Before we talk anymore, who was I to you?" She asked as I smiled.

"You were many things but one thing stood out more than the others." I said as I opened my bag and pulled out a marriage certificate from 1835 as I gave the sealed piece of paper to her. As I did she scanned over it as I saw her eyes grow wide as she slowly looked up to me with her two different eye colors. Her shiny dark brown hair cascaded down her back effortlessly as she tried to say something but couldn't.

"Well come on Mrs. Jackson we have your past to discuss." I said as I started the car and sped away.

 **NOW:**

 **HESTIA POV:**

"What do you think he is doing right now?" I heard as I looked towards Artemis as she played with a strand of her hair as Hera noticed the goddess thinking gaze. Currently we had moved from bar to one of the lobbies in the middle floor as the hunters seemed to be doing their own thing. With Artemis currently on medical leave she basically told her hunters to have fun and not get in trouble.

That basically meant have a good day with the birthday girl, since then I don't think I haven't seen Zoe since she came out of her room with one very flushed Tracy. I didn't give the thought any mind but I went back to Artemis question as I saw her pop a few more pain pills.

"I think he might be using his chance to talk to Irene." I said as Hera scoffed as I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked as she rolled her eyes.

"You talk about that mixed breed like she is normal." Hera said as I felt my eyes go ablaze.

"Irene is as normal as any of us, we both know what Percy did was to save her life as well as Gaia's." I said in an angry tone as Artemis grew a confused face.

"Wait…you two know that women in the picture?" She asked us as we both turned to her as Hera shuffled in her seat and took a sip of her drink as she spoke.

"You can say she stole Perseus's from me long ago, she is nothing but a home wrecker. Like your mother." Hera said as Artemis looked shocked and angry as she was about to retort.

"What are you talking about? You just slept with him one night, against his own knowing I might add. Also I was the one in the relationship with him at the time when Order decided to go around experimenting with his energy creation powers. Popping her up out of nothing while using Perseus as a base for her." I said as Hera glared at me as Artemis looked like she had just learned the biggest piece of new in the millennia.

"Wait you two were in a relationship with Percy? Also what do you mean Order and his creation powers?" She asked us clearing pushing her current migraine out the door.

"We…" Hera said as she shot me a look looking for my help in the explanation. Artemis saw this as she looked at me as I gulped as I knew I would have to tell her this someday.

"Well back in the day before the creation of the Olympian council and when the world was flat Perseus was kind of what you would call a…" I began.

"Very attractive human, well actually more like being of existence at the time. He had yet to fully change into the form he resides in today. Back then we called him Mortality and he had a thing for Hestia, well more like she had a thing for him." Hera added as I shot her a glare.

"He saved me from the Kronos as request of my mother, after he did I kind of developed feelings for him." I admitted as I hid my blush with my drink as Hera spoke.

"But it all ended when Order made Irene after the first giant war. While Percy never did admit his feelings for us he did when Order made a person that was made to be perfect for him. You can say Order was kind of a dick and decided to play with our feelings." She finished as Artemis looked at me.

"But what is her relation with Gaia and what do you mean she is a mixed breed?" She asked me.

"Well it was during the time after the first giant war is when Percy found Gaia in tatters and shred when he and Irene were traveling together around the world. He said Irene forced him to take Gaia in and nurse her back to health. But being the type of man he is he did as Irene said as Gaia lived with them for period of time. But apparently during the time Gaia started to develop feelings for Percy and Irene." She said as Artemis stopped me there.

"Wait your saying Gaia fell in love with Perseus and Irene, how do you know that?" She asked as Hera shrugged.

"During that time it was common for humans to possess multiple wives and Percy was no exception. But Percy simply fell in love with the two of them and for a time they live around the world until both of them got sick." Hera said as Artemis raised her hand as she sighed at her step daughter's antics.

"I thought immortals couldn't get sick." She said as Hera nodded.

"Indeed we cannot but you can say their sickness was defensive mechanism to prevent mixed breading of pantheons created by Chaos. This sickness is to keep pantheons separate from one another. However with Irene being a Christian god of black blood and Gaia being a Greek god of golden blood you can say they got themselves sick." She said as I picked up.

"But this sickness cannot be cured even if they separated from one another. So the two of them suffered for month to years as their bodies slowly gave out. Percy nearly lost his mind as the two women he loved were dying and he could do nothing about it. But in the process of carrying for them he found a way to save them both." I said as Artemis was fully entranced now.

"Humans is what he came up with." Hera said as Artemis didn't get the chance to ask her question.

"You see humans are the bridge between all pantheons. They are free to interact with all pantheons and not catch this disease. He figured if he turned them into humans the disease would disappear. However he knew the consequences of turning an immortal mortal, the age whiplash would kill them the instant he did. So he came up with a completely other idea." I said.

"He searched for a group called the God Slayers, they were a group of immortals dedicated to tearing every god from their heaven and killing them. But when Percy found them he was not looking to join them but instead to find a vessel. The God Slayers are known to have some of the strongest immortal humans in existence, so he was looking for an immortal female that would serve as a vessel."

"To say the least they attacked him as he tried to kill their strongest female. But when they did they didn't have a clue what they were getting themselves into. At the time Percy had discovered mana and been absorbing all different sorts of special mana abilities. But at the same time he had absorbed his 5th ultimate sin form. The one he unleashed on them was the seventh sin of Pride." I said as Hera snorted.

"Might as well have absorb Athena." She said as I shot her a glare as she rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying after a long grueling battle the God Slayers were outmatched by his seventh form. You might know him as Ancalagon The Black or the dragon king and largest dragon to ever live. He is said to be so large that mountains fit in the palm of his hand and his breath hotter than nuclear fusion. But with Percy taking and transforming into the form of the dragon king that predates even the primordials and in turn the God Slayers were ruined." I said as Artemis made a small gulp.

"But with his prize achieved he returned home and preformed very dark magic with the aid of Hecate. But with Perseus able to provide ingredients for the spell that Chaos herself created Percy merged the souls and blood of Gaia and Irene. When they were fully merged Percy put the soul into the body of the immortal female. In turn Percy broke a rule that even Chaos herself wrote, however to this day he remains unchanged for his crimes against her." Hera finished as Artemis gaped at her.

"So he fused two goddess souls into a human body, but with the body being immortal it managed to hold the power of the two pantheons as well. But what happened to her afterwards?" Artemis asked.

"She was put into a sleep so her memories from her two bodies would merge perfectly, but at the same time during her sleep Gaia's power went haywire. But so did Irene's powers and believe it or not she also controlled earth just like Gaia did. But that is basically the second Giant war, but when Percy killed the fake Gaia/Irene it in turn woke Gaia/Irene up."

"However she was without her memories when she woke up and has been living in the human world for the past 1000 years unknowing of who she is. It was actually unknown to Percy that she did wake up, until a few days ago when we told him." I said as Artemis looked guilty all the sudden.

"So…you said that Percy didn't look like he does not. What do you mean by that?" Asked Artemis trying to get off the topic.

"Well he was…" I tried to find the right word.

"I think the word you are looking for is a molten giant." Said a new voice as we all turned to see Percy himself standing by the door. But something was off with him as currently he had a cigarette in his mouth, Percy never smoked. Artemis seeing this frowned at him as he noticed our stares. As he did he took the physical poison stick and put it out in an ash tray then walked over to us.

"Why are you smoking?" I asked him as he shrugged as we all gave him a glare.

"Felt the need for one." He said as he plopped down on the last chair sitting around a table we all sat around.

"You never feel the need for a cigarette, what's up?" Asked Hera as she crossed her legs as Percy glanced at her.

"I talked to Irene and right now she is thinking about what I told her, she was so confused she kind of got angry at me and told me to go away. I am just giving her time to go over the information I gave her." He said as I gave him a sad smile.

"You're just upset she didn't remember right off the bat aren't you." Artemis said as Percy clicked his tongue. Hera just rolled her eyes at his antics as I chuckled.

"Yeah you could say that, but I did give her data file containing all of her memories that I had Hecate back up just in case something like this happened. It might take a month or so but I think she will remember hopefully. I just told her if she needs me to explain anything to her just give me call and I will show her the real world she is part of." He finished with a sigh as I smiled at him.

"Just let her go at her own pace, I know you went at your own when Hera took your memory." I added as all eyes turned to said goddess as she looked away as a nervous sweat gather on her face.

"You took Percy's memories?" Artemis asked as Hera clicked her tongue as she was forced to explain.

"Yes but that was long ago during the first giant war, you can say that it was punishment for getting on Zeus's bad side. Well he already was on his bad side but I was forced to take them but his memoryless state didn't even last a week. After that you can say he…" She stopped as she blushed into her now empty glass as Percy smiled.

"I kind of destroyed a few of her temples, as well as her temple up on Olympus. She was not pleased by my actions but she did learn to not take my memories." He said as Artemis scrunched up her eyebrows as she starred at him.

"Good job." She said.

"Artemis." I said in a scolding voice as Artemis just shrugged.

"What she got what she deserved, anyways Percy I want to know how you met Hestia." She said as Hera raised an eyebrow as did Percy.

"Why?" He asked as she sighed as she rubbed her head.

"Because Hestia already said you saved her from the titans back before the Olympians were even born. I know you two have a past and from our current conversation I know it was more than simply friendship." She said as I gulped as a blush arose on my face as he glanced at me then back to one very determined looking Artemis.

"Well I cannot simply tell you my past with Hestia-." But he was cut off by Artemis.

"I am going to be married to you in a month I think it is my right to know who you used to be before I met you in 2500 BC." She said as he sighed.

"I thought we met in the wars during war councils." He said as she blushed.

"I meant personally, back when I had you change my Alpha body." She said as he nodded as he looked up at the ceiling.

"But what I meant was I cannot simply tell you the part with just me and Hestia I need to tell you my whole past from my birth up to the first titan war for you to understand. Without the details of that time you would not understand my actions of myself back then." He explained as she slowly nodded.

"Hestia I hope that is okay with you." He said as I nodded.

"Well then let me start with a time I don't remember but that was explained to me by my father…Prometheus."

 **LINEBREAK:**

 **YEAR: 15000 BC**

 **LOCATION: Mount Othrys**

 **PROMETHEUS POV:**

I sat quietly in front of a table with my latest plans laid out in front of me, idea still coming together as I sketched more onto the leather the plans laid upon. This was centuries…no this was several millennia's more advanced as to what we currently had. With this we could create armies in a night from the very ground around us. A labor force that would be priceless to Kronos and the Mount Othrys occupants. But as I went over the plans suddenly a knock emitted from the door as I went over and opened it.

"Here is the metals you asked for brother…remind me what you are planning to do with such precious metal?" Asked Atlas as he looked at the newly deposited bars of incredibly rare metals. Metals the titans themselves and were used by the Primordials, the only problem was there so little of them.

"Thank you again for this." I said as I grabbed a few and brought the over to my work bench and examined the chunks as Atlas starred at me.

"Anything for you after you made my weapon." Atlas said as he pulled a massive pole arm off his back as I glanced at him.

"It was but a simple matter, however was this the last of the metal?" I asked him as he nodded.

"It is the last from both the armory and mines…people are starting to ask questions I do not have the answer to Prometheus. They are starting to wonder if you are making a weapon like Kronos's, they are worried you are looking to take the throne from him." He said as I barked out a laugh as I turned to him.

"I have no need for the title of king, I am more interested in things I can create with my own two hands. Being given a kingdom I had no task in creating is pointless to me, you can tell Kronos I have no intentions of taking his throne. Instead tell him I am fine with being his underling as long as I can create anything I want I am happy." I said to Atlas as he laughed.

"You know the women I sent to your chambers said that you sent her away after you had a spark of inspiration. I am surprised brother not many people can hold themselves back from Calypso's body." He said as I laughed as I put the metal aside as I looked another.

"That inspiration was very important to me also Calypso is a fine young lady I do not see why you are trying to get her to bed this old man." I said as I nodded at the metal as I picked up the two chunks as I walked into the back of my shop. Atlas however followed me as he blinked a few times seeing my workshop.

"You know if you had a few more pointy objects I would have expected this was Kronos's torture chambers." He said spinning tool I had hanging on the wall.

"Indeed it might." I said as I walked over to a massive cauldron and began to focus on the metals in my hand. Atlas seemed to notice this as he walked over and observed as sweat began to glide down my face and arms from the heat radiating from the cauldron. Soon though the metal in my hands began to glow red then white and then finally it began to fall apart and fall through my fingers and into the cauldron with other white hot metals in it.

"What is this?" He asked me as I sat down on a chair he provided to me as I let out a breath as I sighed.

"This is the solution to our labor problem. That metal you just gave me was the last amount I needed for my project." I said with a smile as Atlas looked at the cauldron.

"What is that cauldron made of? The temperature it takes to melt those metals I gave you was much higher than normal iron." He said as I nodded.

"I had mother have one of her sorceress make a spell that makes the cauldron won't melt." I said as I stood up to the cauldron as I pulled a lever as the cauldron began to rise upwards. Slowly it rose up to a massive mold that stood at our true height of a 100 feet. As the cauldron arrived at the top it slowly poured the mixture into the mold that held all the metals I had been gathering for the past century.

Each small cauldron that I dumped into the casting was a sign I was getting father in my experiment. But this was the last one thankfully as I watched it slowly start to pour the molten metal into the casting.

"How big are you planning to make this thing?" Atlas asked as he walked in front of the massive block of magic metal that was just like the caldron. I walked over to him as I watched a tiny bit of overflow slowly slide down the front of the casting.

"Big enough to make all who oppose tremble. Think of it as being that is not Titan or immortal that stands the same height as the titans! Not only are they powerful but they are simple minded and easy to control. Think of it Atlas or 'General' an army that will follow your commands to the letter and do not disobey orders. They are the perfect servant are they not?" I asked him as I saw the grin slowly cross his face.

"I like the sound of that, so how long until there is more than this?" He asked me.

"This is only a trial run right now, it needs to be tested first before anything else happens. But soon I will have perfected it and by then I hope I will be able to make them out of the earth itself. Now we must let it harden for a week before we open it up." I said as I patted Atlas's shoulder as he looked back at the casting as the drip of molten metal sizzled as it reached the ground.

"Very well, now let us drink in celebration in completion of your experiment." He said with a booming laugh as he patted my back as I smiled.

"A drink won't hurt I guess." I said as he smiled at me as he led me in the direction of Kronos's castle to get some wine.

 **LINEBREAK:**

"Come on big boy no more wine for you." Said a female's voice as she slung my arm over her shoulder as I felt my body burn as the wine filled my system.

"Rhea you're so nice to me." I said as I hiccupped as she waved her hand in front of her face as she made a face of disgust.

"My god you smell worse than Kronos when he drinks. You know you cannot handle your wine that well, why in the hell did you go drinking?" She asked me as I put my finger to my lips and made a shush sound.

"Secret." I said with another hiccup as she sighed.

"Really…well let's get you home." She said as I nodded as she basically dragged my drunk self-home. I don't remember much but it did consist of Rhea nagging me about being a role model for younger titans and I should shape up. But as we arrived at my house and its massive shop she stopped as she leaned me up against a wall.

"Keys." She said as I hiccupped as I began to shuffle around for my keys as I couldn't find them. Rhea sighed and searched herself but found nothing as she sighed.

"Is your back door open?" She asked me.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, kinky." I said as she grew a confused face but then a disgusted one a she quickly shook her head. I just grinned as she grew a serious face and one of disappointment as I starred at her.

"Not what I meant. No is the back door of your shop open." She repeated as I laughed for a second as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"It should be." I said as she nodded as she helped me stand back up as we walked around the giant metal door concealing my shop as we finally reached the side door. Rhea slowly opened the door as she led me inside as she grabbed a torch from outside as she led the way into the shop. However she stopped as I caught her star to the massive iron structure as I gave her a smile.

"Looks like the secret is out." I said as she looked to me as I slowly pulled myself from her and sat down on a chair as I let out a long breath as she looked at the block of iron that hid my mold for my creation.

"What is it?" She asked me as I smiled at her.

"Something big really big, but Prometheus can't tell Rhea. It's a secret so SHHH." I said in as slurred voice as she glanced at me as I looked up at the ceiling as I rested my head.

"But since Rhea is so nice to me I will show her." I said as I raised an eyebrow as I walked over to her and grabbed her arm. I then led her to a system of pulleys and levers as her eyes scanned over them.

"Now for the last task to make my creation live." I said as I walked over to a safe and opened it as it revealed an old book. Rhea peaked over my shoulder as I spun around and handed her the book as she was surprised.

"Page 139 read the inscriptions out loud and direct a stream of magic towards what is inside the casting." I said as she slowly nodded as I took a seat and waited for the task to be done.

"Prometheus what kind of book is this?" She asked me.

"One very old one found in the primordial temple deep underground. Kronos gave it to me to study and while do it I found a spell to bring any matter to life." I said with a hiccup as I knew I shouldn't be telling her this but right now it seemed the least of my problems.

"Found it." She said as she began to read the dead language as a vein of magic shot up and connected with the block of iron. Slowly she read the words as I saw her magic flowing into my creation as I smiled as my creation was being brought alive. Soon she finished as she suddenly collapsed on the ground as I ran over to her only to trip and fall as I began to laugh as Rhea shot me a glance.

"No more wine for you for the rest of your life. Now what?" She asked as she helped me up even if she was tired.

"Now we take off the shackles." I said as I pulled a leaver as the latches on the sides of the iron mold suddenly popped open as chains began to lift the front part away. Rhea just watched in amazement as the magic system I set up lifted the 100 foot mold front away. But as the mold front disappeared to the side Rhea just gapped at the site in front of her.

"I present you with my first living creation, I like to call them humans." I said as Rhea looked over the naked 100 foot tall man. He looked perfect and from Rhea's gaze he looked perfect even in a females eyes. But her eyes did linger on his genitalia for a second longer than I needed to make an assumption about Kronos's own genitals. I guess Kronos wasn't even that big in his true titan form.

"He is perfect isn't he?" I asked her as we looked upon the charcoal black skinned creation due to the metal cooling in the mold and having a burning effect. But as he stood motionless as I walked over to Rhea as we stood in front of him.

"Y-Yes he is." Rhea said as she examined his perfectly molded muscles and face, his head bald but still perfect as I smiled at my creation.

"Now for the test." I said as I clapped my hands as suddenly the man's eye opened revealing nearly molten metal. But then that is when it all went wrong, with his first step suddenly his leg scrunched up and bent to the side. I had to grab Rhea and run with her off to the side just in time for the man to come crashing down on the shop floor. The tremor from his fall made both me and Rhea fall down as we both turned to the metal man.

As I looked closer I noticed the black skin was cracking as it revealed a still white metal skin. At the same time he tried to get up but his arm seemed to crunch in on itself. But he kept trying to stand up as I watched his nearly molten body start to deform as it didn't have anything to hold it in place.

"NO!" I screamed as I tried to get closer to stop him but instead a massive and painful heat hit me as I was forced away as he continued to try and get up. I just grew a face of horror as my creation was killing himself as he tried to simply walk. So many hours of hard work ruined in a matter of moments.

"Prometheus watch out!" I heard as I turned just in time to see my giant friend put his ruined leg bellow his smashed in arms as he now raised his body off of three points. But it only proved my point as I saw a ruined underside of the man, his molded belly was not flabby and misshapen. But the thing Rhea told me to look out for was the now tilting mold case that he just walked out of.

"Oh shit." I said as suddenly the man's leg snapped at the ankle as he skidded backwards from his pushup position. His now broken ankle then ran into the other half of the mold casing that was set to the side as both halves were not dangerously rocking back and forth. But as they did the metal man seemed to notice me as he began to reach out with his deformed and broken hand.

Piece of hot black metal about 2 centimeters thick hitting the ground and make it sizzle as his huge arm reached to me for help. I didn't care about the blistering heat as I slowly reached out to my pleading creation. But his arm suddenly stopped moving towards me as suddenly one of the mold casings finally fell. It was the one that he just stopped out of as it slammed down into him and shook the whole building again.

I was throw off my feet as I slammed into the ground as I groaned in pain. But as I looked up I saw cracks start to form in the ground as Rhea suddenly grabbed my arm and began to drag me away as I watched my creation stare at me with a blank but hurtful expression as the massive mold slowly crushed his soft body.

"We need to get out of her, the ground is collapsing!" Rhea yelled as she drug me outside just in time for me to see the final mod half fall on top of the other. The effect was immediate as the added weight made the edges of the other mold half to cut though his soft limbs like butter. As it happened I saw his whole left arm get cut off as well as his left foot if you could call it that.

But as he was crushed under the weight of both mold cases suddenly the ground fell out from under my whole house. I watched in horror as my house on the edge of Mount Othrys suddenly with a large crack fell off the side of the floating island. I ripped my hand from Rheas as I rand to the edge of the collapsing chunk of land as I dropped to my knees before the edge of now gone land. I just looked over the edge as I watched it fall down to the flat disk of land people called Prometheus's idea graveyard.

It was so far away and dark I didn't even see it hit the ground before Rhea slowly walked up behind me. She simply put her hand on my shoulder as I let tears run from my eyes.

"So much work gone in an instant." I whispered as I noticed people began to gather and gawk at now completely missing house and land.

"Prometheus what happened?" Asked a voice as I turned to see a concerned Kronos as I slowly stood up as I wiped the tears from my eyes as Rhea hugged me as I patted her head. After I did that I slowly pushed her off me and towards Kronos as I turned back to my now missing home.

"Perseus." I whispered.

"What?' Asked Kronos as I turned to him once again.

"That is his name now, that name will stay in my heart forever, his name will be Perseus the destroyer. I just lost a several millennia of work to him so he deserves a name doesn't he?" I asked as I saw Rhea clench at her thin dress.

"What is he talking about?" Asked Kronos in a concerned voice as Rhea turned to her husband.

"Come we have much to discuss." She said as I followed Rhea as people just starred at the hole in the island.

"Barricade the hole I don't want people walking off of it." Kronos said as people obliged and did as he said. I simply followed behind him and Rhea as I felt a new fire burn in me, Perseus was a flawed result of me taking too large of steps in creation. I just felt my fists clench as I took one look back at the hole as I sneered at it.

"Let's just hope I don't make another mistake like you again." I said as I turned back to Kronos and followed his lead.

 **THRID PERSON POV:**

As Prometheus walked away from his so called failure he couldn't even hope to imagine what he had just done. All of his lives work down into the one place that even the titans feared to go. Its flat plain plagued with creations of the primordials themselves. This plain was called many things, Prometheus's idea graveyard, the primordial pit, the plain of darkness, and Earth by a few.

This place did not receive the light of Aether or Helios but was instead shrouded in Nyx in a darkness so thick not even titans could see through it. But the monsters plaguing its surface were very familiar to the darkness as they thrived in it. But currently all monsters starred upon a rare light as a meteorite from the floating city fell into the darkness.

Millions of eyes all following the small speck of light from the flames of the meteorite burned up in the plains atmosphere. However with a thunderous crash the light dissipated as the darkness once again ruled the land. The monsters no longer interested in the item as they went back to whatever monsters and animals did in the darkness. But where this crater lie a new being to add to the monsters and animals of this plain.

In the wreckage slowly a hand shroud in a glowing white light from how hot it was emerged from a pile of rubble. The hand itself was deformed and ruined to a point you couldn't even call it a hand but still the hand slowly pushed the debris around him away as slowly as stub of an arm joined it. Slowly a figure was revealed as it was barely recognizable as a male anymore as he slowly sat up as his body slowly started to deform in a puddle of molten met.

But this didn't seem to worry the man as he slowly looked around but to him nothing but darkness surrounded him even if he was giving off a light. But to him he had no senses as he felt, heard, saw, and smelt nothing. So he simply stayed sitting there with nothing to do to do as me slowly melted into a deformed figure. However two very curious eyes were watching him as sat there doing nothing.

"Another being of light, very interesting." Said the female as she slowly arose from her seated position. She appeared to be at least 29 years old as she gazed upon the molten man as she slowly stood up as she dusted off her black toga. Simple white skin was shown where her pitch black toga didn't cover she ran a hand through her long silk like black hair. Her irises were swirls of color as they pierced through the darkness.

"What do you think Nyx?" She asked as she turned to her daughter who appeared out of the darkness as she like the women appeared to be about 29 but the only difference was her eyes were pitch black sclera and all.

"I think it needs to be destroyed." She said as the women frowned.

"Oh don't be like that." She said as she suddenly teleported close to the molten man, Nyx quickly following her mother through the portal she created as they both gazed upon the man.

"My, My, to think the titans would use all the metal you left them for such a thing." Nyx said examining the man as her mother laughed.

"Indeed to make such a thing with those metals is stupid, but then again a being made of those metals is only so much more powerful. However I feel he will not make it at this rate." She said pointing out the man as suddenly his arm that was left attached fell off with a loud thump as he showed no signs of reacting to it.

"So you're suggesting we help whatever this… _thing_ is?" Nyx asked as the women nodded.

"Yes I do." She said as Nyx looked at her determined expression as she sighed.

"Fine." She said as the women smiled and hugged Nyx as the primordial of darkness sighed and patted her mother's back. But as they finished hugging the women turned away from Nyx and clapped her hand as suddenly a magic began to take effect. Slowly parts and pieces of the man began to slowly reattach to his body as his severed arms seemed to mold back. His left arm floating out of a pile of debris a few hundred feet away.

His caved in head slowly inflating and forming his one perfectly smooth skull as he simply sat there as if nothing happened. His severed foot attaching as well until finally he sat and looked like he had when he was first popped out of the mold. But then suddenly he began to float as the bottom and top of the mold casts that survived the crash followed suit. Soon he laid flat and was placed between the two pieces of the cast.

"Now for the finishing touch." The women said as suddenly the debris began to fly from all directions as they began to form a house around the mold that was laid flat on the ground until it form a massive nearly empty home around the mold. The only things present in the house was a chair made from the earth to suit his size and a coach the same. But also a table with tools that Prometheus had in his house that were placed upon it, only this time they were fit to the size of the metal man just like the one room house.

"There that should do it." She said as Nyx glanced at her.

"What does this hope to accomplish?" She asked her mother as the women shook her head and clicked her tongue.

"You may see a simple beast without any intelligence but what I see is a limiter of a new race called humans. With time he will grow more intelligent as he cools, but that iron casing has lost its source of magic. The longest it will last with the magic is has left is a few hundred years, by then let's hope he is smart enough to fix himself." She said as Nyx slowly nodded.

"I think I can see what you getting at Chaos." Nyx said as her mother nodded.

"Now let's go before Order makes dinner." Chaos said as Nyx nodded as Chaos opened up a portal that Nyx walked through as Chaos took one last look at her make shift house.

"I wonder what is in store for you, fateless one." She said as she ran into the portal leaving the newly named Perseus alone to himself as he laid in his mold.

 **REVIEW GAME IS BACK SO LEAVE A REVIEW:**

 **Finally the history of Perseus's birth is being reviled and for the next few chapters it is going to focus on this. But I hoped you guys like the chapter because I won't be able to put one out until midterms are done with. So**


	12. First Artist, Poor Child, Rhea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **REVIEW GAME IS BACK:**

 **Winner gets to ask me anything they want or request any story change they want as long as it is within reason. Also I will not be allowing OC's other than me own to enter this story. But leave your reviews and whoever has the ones I like the most gets into the top 5 reviews who are the people who get to make the requests. Also I will consider requests for children in the stories. So hot on it and give me a review people.**

 **TOP REVIEWS: (New each chapter and PM me for your prize.)**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **LAST TIME:**

"There that should do it." She said as Nyx glanced at her.

"What does this hope to accomplish?" She asked her mother as the women shook her head and clicked her tongue.

"You may see a simple beast without any intelligence but what I see is a limiter of a new race called humans. With time he will grow more intelligent as he cools, but that iron casing has lost its source of magic. The longest it will last with the magic is has left is a few hundred years, by then let's hope he is smart enough to fix himself." She said as Nyx slowly nodded.

"I think I can see what you getting at Chaos." Nyx said as her mother nodded.

"Now let's go before Order makes dinner." Chaos said as Nyx nodded as Chaos opened up a portal that Nyx walked through as Chaos took one last look at her make shift house.

"I wonder what is in store for you, fateless one." She said as she ran into the portal leaving the newly named Perseus alone to himself as he laid in his mold.

 **NOW:**

 **NARRATOR POV:**

Did you know that in the year in the year 2439 AD miners discovered a place that even in the year 3000 they couldn't explain? This place reached the headlines of every paper on the planet, it would soon become a place scientist could call the birthplace of life. Many saw it as a hoax but when the findings were confirmed to date to the year 14750 BC a time before history was kept. To say the things they found shocked the world and made humans truly think of what their world held before them.

But the Christians of the world saw their findings as blasphemy to their god and there holy book. It was said to be the findings were of the devil and this earned the name the 'devils grave' is where they found it. But the finding itself was simple for how much of an impact it had on the world. Though most were Christian many started to believe this 'being' was indeed real when presented with the facts. But the findings were limited to 4 things that had survived in a cave untouched by light and all life for millennia.

Those four things at the simplest started with footsteps that littered the floor but the footsteps were burned into the ground. It was like someone took a massive foot shaped object heated it up to a million degrees and then smashed it into the ground. However the scientist estimated that due to the depth and size of the footprint this 'being' stood nearly 100 feet tall and weighed more than a few hundred tons.

But while these massive footprints littered the ground that were big enough for three people to lay head to foot in there was something even more outstanding. The number two and three things were a chair and table. The chair had an imprint of a butt and was solid on the bottom and stood nearly 50 feet tall with imprints of the back of legs in the front of it as well. But on the table just like the chair seemed to look like a ledge than a table.

But still it was a table due to markings that showed it had been used to make things on. On it there was also handprints littering half the table. But the fourth and most outstanding thing was what they found on the table. When the first climber saw it he thought he was hallucinating but what he saw was realer then he would have like it to be.

A half-finished sculpture the size of a normal human sat on the table. It was sloppy work to most artists but then again they had to imagine a being nearly a 100 feet tall making a 6 foot statue. But it was detailed enough to make out a young female with long blocky hair. Her face plain and her body barren of clothes. But the statue was only finished up to the elbow of one of her arms. Though it was only her left as her other right arm was reaching up at something.

Her face also seemed to be looking up as well, it took nearly a week to remove the statue from the table without breaking the brittle stone. But as of right now the statue stands in Smithsonian museum under 24 hour guard. The piece of art was not finished in respect for its maker but it was named in respect out of the mystery name.

'Amber, the women encased in stone' is what it was decided to be called by the miners who discovered the piece of art. They felt since they discovered the birthplace of man they should be able to name it out of respect for the 'being' that lived in that cavern. It is said to this day that the piece of art is prayed in front of thousands of times a day. It is even said that miners around the world seemed to make it a ritual to see the statue once a year for luck.

But still on the piece of art by the artist name it was not left blank, it was decided by the museum and the miners that a contest should be held. The contest was to send in names for the man and then they would pick one of them. It was then after one year after billions of name submission and decision making the museum and the minor couldn't decide. But that was solved one night by one of the minor daughters was helping her dad look through some names.

The setting was simple just a father and daughter bonding as the father went over mail containing the names suggested. However the little girl round a latter with funny righting on it which compelled her to open it. She did not recognize most of the words but there was one she was able to read and the name read 'Perseus'. She pointed it out to her father as he chuckled as he recognized the name, his response was simple.

'We cannot have that name as the artist.' He said. She was confused by his answer.

'Why?' She asked him.

'Because that name means Destroyer we cannot have the first artist ad human have such a name.' He said to her, but her response shocked him a little.

'Why not? Aren't things that destroy remembered the most?' She said as he stopped and starred at his daughter as her reasoning, she was right. But as he thought of it a smile just grew on his face as he picked her up and spun her around as she giggled.

'Perseus…the first destroy and creator of mankind fitting isn't it.' With that he rushed to the museum and provided his reasoning. At first the others were skeptical but soon they began to realize how perfect it fit. With that the statute had an artist by the name of Perseus, but the question still stood. Where did Perseus find inspiration to carve such an object?

 **YEAR: 14750**

Much had changed for the Perseus in the past 250 years, at first he awaited for orders from someone or something while in his bed/mold. But yet none came as he lay in wait hour after hour, day after day, year after year, century after century. Finally after nearly 157 years passes Perseus finally started to think. With his newly developed ability to think he turned to the conclusion that maybe he had been given a command and missed it.

So slowly he sat up as the lid to his bed/mold slowly flipped opened like a door. By this time the first couple inches of his skin had turned pitch black like when he first popped out of the mold. However even with hundreds of years of cooling off he had yet to even realize himself that his body was still going to deform.

However slowly he pushed himself out of the bed to find his world completely black still. His senses still locked as he slowly managed to sit up on the side of the mold. Unknown to him within his house a few animals had claimed a few corners of it as their home. So when the giant block metal in the middle of the house open they ran for it. So currently around Perseus chaos was going as the animals all cried in fear as they ran from the massive man.

However his simply sat there doing nothing as he tried to figure out if he had been commanded with a past task. So for the next week Perseus sat in complete and soundless darkness, but then he started to feel something strange about his body. No longer did he feel nothing as a dull sensation overcame his whole body. Spots having more of the dull sensation than the others those whoever were on his hands, feet, and butt.

Perseus didn't know what this dull sensation was but he found if he lifted his hand the sensation on that part of him would disappear. Over the course of the next 10 years Percy slowly found out that the dull sensation was something that told him things about the area around him. However he soon learned that his body would begin to feel duller in some places and if he touched them and squeezed his arm they would go away.

This knowledge soon grew to the point in which Percy realized if the parts of his body got to dull then he couldn't move. So with the help of this 'feeling' he soon memorized his house by plotting out the dull spaces he hit. He knew if he was going to serve his master correctly he needed to know his location to heart. However still as long as Perseus waited and kept his body from becoming 'dull' in certain locations no commands came to him.

This went on like this for the next couple years until the 200 year mark of his birth was reached, by this time Perseus discovered the tools in the houses. Though he didn't know what they were called he found if he used them the 'dull' sensation he had would disappear much faster than him simply squeezing his arms.

But Perseus by this time had started to travel outside his 'house' and search from someone to give him a command. However when 200 years reached its mark Percy found he couldn't walk very far without his legs becoming 'dull'. But one day while searching he found something in a cylinder shape that helped him walk. Using his slowly growing knowledge he come to the conclusion that if he used this then he would walk farther.

So slowly Perseus range of walking increased, every day searching for someone to give him a command. But as the year 240 passed Perseus while on one of his walks slowly came to a halt. The watching creatures and monster all stopped and watched the being they had come accustomed to and his walks. Slowly the creature and its deformed body slowly sat down on the ground and laid its 'cane' across his lap as he sat there.

Unknown to the monsters and animals Perseus was what normal people would call a breakthrough in understanding. After so many years of walking in all direction with no finding of any person or being able to command him Perseus suddenly began to think. If he was not receiving any commands then was he free to make his own to give to himself? To this point he had been doing nothing but trying to get others to tell him what to do.

It was then when Perseus realized that he was free to make his own decisions and that he could do what he wanted to do. If people were there to see the glowing deformed giant they would have said that there was a smile on his face. But that may have been how bad his face was deformed. However as he sat there understanding that he was free a new understanding came to him.

What is it that he wanted to do? Almost as if answering his unasked question suddenly he noticed something was happening to his head. A dull sensation began to grow on his face as he reached up to fix it. But as he did suddenly the dull ness increased as he slowly shook his head. He decided he had done enough walking for the day as he slowly got up and began to walk back to his house.

 **LINEBREAK:**

The next morning was confusing for Perseus as he gazed up at a ceiling, a ceiling that he had never seen before. He was so confused in face that he didn't know what to do as he laid there in silence as he starred at the glowing ceiling. It took Perseus 10 days to figure out that what he was seeing was the world that gave him the dull sensations to his skin. He was excited to say the least as he began to look at everything.

This world seemingly endless as he noticed a glow of light touched all his surroundings. However as he noticed the light was emitting from him he slowly looked at himself. For the first time in his 240 years of life did Perseus see himself and in his opinion he looked fine. Even if he kind of looked like Quasimodo from the hunchback of Notre-Dame. However to Perseus he was beautiful even if he had not understanding of the world.

Slowly however he found his hunch to be a hindrance in his movement so slowly he removed the hunch by using a hammer or a sort. Slowly for the next year and a half he used the hammer to slowly make himself stand straight. Well as good as he could get it while he traveled as he examined the world around him. All the animals and beasts finding the new gaze for Perseus intriguing as they watched him traverse the land.

His head swiveling back and forth as he took it all in, no detail going unseen from his glow he provided which extended a few thousand feet from his massive form. However hid did find something interesting all the animals and monsters around him he had no understanding of were so much smaller than him. Most barely passed his ankle in height and shared very similar characteristics.

Most having muscles that he did not, he figured if they had those then he must have then as well instead of his flat cylinder shaped arms. Slowly over the next years he shaped his arms and legs to look similar to the monsters and animals. He had even came up with some names for them. The ones covered in the black flesh that he rarely saw were called Runs. While the ones that stuck close to him and seemed to use him as a source of light he called Stays.

But over the course of the next year as the years of his birth closed in on 249 his bed finally melted. Perseus was upset if you could call it that, however he discovered that his bed kept him from the dullness. So Perseus began to search for things that wouldn't melt when he touched them to make a new bed. He understood if he wanted to be able to walk he needed a bed or something that wouldn't melt.

However everything he tried either burst into flames and turned into nothing or melted through his fingers. But one day he saw something fall from the black sky that surrounded him, it just like him gave off a bright light as he watched it fly across the sky close to him. Curiosity filled him as he began to walk the long journey to the crash site. At first he found nothing but a massive glowing crater but as he walked inside the mile wide crater he saw something sitting untouched from the heat in the middle.

However Perseus started to feel the dullness come faster as he stepped inside the glowing circle. But Perseus saw that the rock was not glowing at all even due to the massive glowing rocks around it. Perseus could only watch in fascination as the rock remained a silver color as he stepped out of the glowing crater.

For the next few days Perseus stayed by the crater waiting it to cool enough for him to get near it. As it did cool to the point Perseus could get close to it he slowly approached the rock that stood about half his height. But as he touched the rock suddenly he felt something off about the rock as a dull feeling spread across his hand. However it was much different from the normal dull feeling as he pulled away his hand.

He slowly turned his hand to see a black layer had formed across the surface. Slowly he looked back at the rock then suddenly wrapped his hands around rock and lifted it easily off the ground. It was even lighter than some of the metals he found before. But as he let go of the rock with a hug boom as it hit the ground he looked down to see the same effect that his hand went through on his body that touched the rock.

Perseus then came to a conclusion that this would work perfectly for him, he didn't know why but it seemed like this would help he even better than his old bed did. But in a distance there was a pair of eyes looking upon Perseus as he picked up the rock again like it was nothing as he slung it over his back and began to walk with it.

"Why would you give him so much of such a precious metal?" Asked Nyx to uncle Order. He like Chaos appeared older but instead of black he wore a white toga. Even his hair was white but unlike Chaos's eyes his eyes were a silver/white color as he starred upon Perseus as he carried Orders gift away like nothing was ever there.

"Oh hush I want to see how this plays out. If Chaos is going to give him something then I am going to as well. Anyways that metal will help him in the long run, he may not have a string of fate but even I can see that he will use it well. Anyways why are you watching him?" Order asked in a teasing voice as Nyx blushed.

"N-No reason, I just find him a nuisance." She replied back as she looked away as Order chuckled.

"I don't see you cracking anytime soon so I will leave you alone…by the way what do you want for dinner?" He asked her as she shrugged.

"Surprise me." She said as he sighed.

"Oh you're no fun." He said as he slowly stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well come lets go." He said as she nodded as the two disappeared into a flash of darkness.

 **LINEBREAK:**

It had been a year since Perseus had found his rock, however he soon found there was not enough to make a bed so he had to think of something else. So he came up with something different, all he needed was something to hold his body together. So he came up with the idea of portable chunks of a mold. Slowly he used the metal that was surprisingly malleable, each piece he made was consisted of two parts.

A top and bottom that wouldn't be held together by a latch like his old bed. So slowly over the heart Percy slowly made his first part. But since it took so long to create so many small pieces, he was only able to create a glove up to his elbow. The whole thing was carved on the inside to look like what Percy had based off the animals and monsters around him. But in truth it looked just like normal titan muscles, however he didn't know that.

But even with his one glove complete after a year it was perfect for him, now he couldn't grab things without worrying about it melting. The metal he used had some special properties to it Perseus had discovered, the more heat it absorb the more it shrunk in size. So in essence Perseus found it was perfect, the metal would absorb his heat and shrink him until he was the same size as the animals around him.

However Perseus still was searching for more metal to new tools so he could mold the metal better. Though this time it didn't need to be the same metal since he got lucky in having that fall from the sky. But as he was out searching one day he found a very peculiar looking monster.

 **PERCY POV: (Order secretly engraved basic knowledge of words in the metal with magic so Percy would learn faster. Though he is still not able to speak.)**

I walked and walked like I did all day as I followed my sight to guide me in my world. I just kept walking in hope of finding some rocks that could make good tools. However as I walked I saw many runs and stays on my way however as I walked I felt the dullness in my feet as I decided to take a break as I found a ledge and sat on it. It has been many ears since I was created and I started to understand the world around me.

My thoughts were no longer jumbled and I understood so many things, the rock around me, the sky and what darkness was, as well as what I was. I was me and that was that, even if I was the only one of me I had ever seen that was okay. But as I took my break I set my staff to my side as I pulled out my hammer and began to mold my feet back into their original shape. However as I worked on my body I examined my work and felt it was good enough for now.

But as I put away my hammer in a slot I made for it on my arm cover I turned to see something that frightened me. Sitting on the ground in front of me was a small being…that looked like me. I was so stunned I didn't know what to do as I looked at the small creature. But as I looked closer I noticed it unlike me it had a strange fur coming from its head like some of the Stays that stick around me. I just starred in fascination as the creature did the same to me as I simply watched.

But then suddenly the creature put both its hands to its face and its mouth opened up as I saw water start to fall from its face. I didn't know what it was trying to accomplish by making water but I paid it no mind as I stood up slowly and began to walk past it. But as I did I slowly turned back around as the creature was crawling on all fours to try and keep inside the light. But as I watched in fascination as it tried to keep up I turned to it as I slowly bend down and starred at it.

The creature just looked up at me as it still created water with its eyes as it reached out to me as it came closer. I noticed it was maybe not even as thick as one of my fingers as I slowly reached out to it as my curiosity ruled me over. However I forgot to reach out with my gloved hand as I tried to pull back my glowing hand. However before I could the thing suddenly latched onto my smallest finger as its arms barely even made it halfway around.

But I watched in absolute fascination as the small creature didn't back away from the heat as I smiled lightly as its water evaporated from its face. However it didn't burn like the others as it hung on for dear life. Slowly I shifted my hand until it was palm up as the creature slowly crawled up my finger and into my palm. As it did I slowly stood up and examined the creature.

However as I did noticed it took comfort in the warm my body gave off and seemed to curl up like the Stays when they go to sleep. It was so small that I almost didn't notice the dullness that it gave to my hand. However as I watched it sleep in my hand as I looked back to my sitting position. Slowly I walked back and sat back down as I leaned up against a rock face as I felt the rock melt and form around me as I slowly sunk into the wall until I was comfortable.

As I did I slowly brought my cane up and set it to the side of me as I brought the small creature to my lap. I knew if a creature this small was roaming around then another like it wouldn't be far behind. Normally smaller versions of Runs and Stays always have a larger version with then, I have learned that you must always leave the smaller ones with the larger ones. So I sat and waited as the creature slept in my hand.

But as time passed no larger creature came as I watched the smaller one stir as it looked up at me with eyes as red as fire. I just starred at it as I slowly pulled myself out of the molten case of myself as it seemed startled by the movement. But I slowly closed my hand so my fingers form a cage around it. With that it seemed to understand that it needed to hold onto them as I began to walk forward to my house.

On my walk back I passed the water hold as I slowly came to a halt as I glanced down at the creature. Sometimes I have seen the animals drink from the water lake so I thought maybe the small creature wanted some water. So as slowly as I could I removed a pitcher from the side of my glove and moved towards the water holder. I had found that if I use the water the metal would cool faster so I developed something that could hold the water and bring it back to my home.

As soon as I had a pitcher of water I moved away quickly as I saw the lake steaming as I knew this mean some of the water was escaping. But as I got my pitcher of water in my left and a small thing in my right I began my track again. As time passed I had reached my house and put the pitcher of water aside as I walked over to my work station as the creature starred up at me. Slowly it raised its hands and maid a grabbing motion towards me.

This was going to be one very long night.

 **RHEA POV: (Kronos hasn't received the prophecy of his downfall yet)**

Currently I was having about twelve heart attacks as I searched the castle for my missing child, I couldn't find her anywhere as I searched. Panic tore through me as I imagined the worse as I finally found Kronos sitting in his study. He slowly looked up at my panicked face with one of confusion, a pair of glasses adoring his face as he starred at me.

"Rhea what is wrong?" He asked as I gulped.

"I can't find Hestia, I put her down for a nap an hour ago and when I went back she wasn't in her crib." I said as his he suddenly shot out of his seat.

"Call the guards and have them search the castle, she may have wondered outside as well so have them search as well." He said to his guard beside him as the guard just nodded. With that the guard was out of the room as Kronos came up to me and hugged me as my breaths slowly became normal.

"It's okay we will find her." He said as I nodded as he gave me a kiss to my forehead, with that he let go and walked out of the room as I watched him leave. Slowly I found myself walking through the halls of the castle as guards rushed past me in their search. My mind full of possibilities that could have happened to Hestia, just the thoughts alone made me cry a little as walked in my own silence.

However soon I found myself in Hestia's room as I sat in her breast feeding chair as I gently rocked her chair. Her room delicate with a soft red color that matched her perfectly as since we had discovered her affinity with fire. However as I starred at her crib where her blanket lay empty as I felt tears slip down my cheeks.

"Milady we found traces of her!" Shouted a voice as I turned to a guard who was catching his breath I quickly stood up. As I did I ran after him as he showed me the way, quickly I noticed the guards standing around the bank of a river. My heart dropped as I pushed through the crowd to find a piece of the fence was melted in a perfect baby size hole. Little prints of hand and feet going towards the water where they abruptly ended.

"Oh please primordials have mercy on me." I said as I collapsed to the ground as tears flowed freely down my face as I sobbed into my hand. But slowly I stood up as I steeled myself as looked towards the river.

"I am going." I said as Kronos's eyes widened.

"Rhea-." But he stopped as he looked at my eyes full of determination he just slowly nodded as I gave him a smile.

"Very well, gather the necessary guards and gear to descend to the plain of darkness." He said as I shook my head.

"No I am going _alone_ if we go in a group we will only attract monsters, if I go alone I can go unnoticed by them. Just give me the material for my journey tomorrow the island should be going over the only part of the plain of darkness light can touch. I don't know how long it will take but each time Mount Othrys passes the spot look for me, I shall wait for you there with our child." I said in a tone that left no room for argument as Kronos gulped but nodded.

"We will prepare the materials my Queen and tomorrow you shall depart. Let us just hope our child is okay." He said as I looked at the endless river that ran from the middle of Mount Othrys and off the end of the floating island. I knew Hestia was alive she had the blood and Kronos and me in her she was bound to be fine, let us just hope that she found a safe place to hide. She was always the best at playing hide and seek even for being only a few months old.

 **REVIEW GAME IS BACK SO LEAVE A REVIEW:**

 **A little history about Perseus and how humans discovered him even if they didn't know it. But poor little Hestia lost in the world but luckily Perseus found her, now this is the last chapter for the next while so review the shit out of it.**


	13. Hope In The Form Of A Destroyer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Rhea-." But he stopped as he looked at my eyes full of determination he just slowly nodded as I gave him a smile.

"Very well, gather the necessary guards and gear to descend to the plain of darkness." He said as I shook my head.

"No I am going alone if we go in a group we will only attract monsters, if I go alone I can go unnoticed by them. Just give me the material for my journey tomorrow the island should be going over the only part of the plain of darkness light can touch. I don't know how long it will take but each time Mount Othrys passes the spot look for me, I shall wait for you there with our child." I said in a tone that left no room for argument as Kronos gulped but nodded.

"We will prepare the materials my Queen and tomorrow you shall depart. Let us just hope our child is okay." He said as I looked at the endless river that ran from the middle of Mount Othrys and off the end of the floating island. I knew Hestia was alive she had the blood and Kronos and me in her she was bound to be fine, let us just hope that she found a safe place to hide. She was always the best at playing hide and seek even for being only a few months old.

 **NOW:**

 **THRID PERSON POV:**

Near silent footsteps could be heard as Rhea walked in the silent darkness around her, her feet running over solid rock. Nothing but a backpack of supplies and a black cloak given to her by Prometheus covering her body and face. This all black cloak made her blend into her surroundings much easier and in a way almost made her feel like she was part of the darkness. Her brown eyes peering into darkness as she hear the sound of claws running against stone.

She just slowly turned her head to the side as she looked upon a hellhound who was paying her now mind. But simply the size of the beast sent shivers down her back as she saw the beast rake is claws across the stone to sharpen them. Small sparks lighting up the air as I stretched its massive 40 foot body and then laid back down with a loud thud. Rhea could only hold her breath as she picked up her pace.

It had been a month since Rhea had entered the shadow world or as she like to call it Earth. But still she had found nothing and he supplies were running out. For some reason the darkness even seemed to be sucking her magic out of her leaving her nearly powerless. However even still in this whole month she had yet to find anything, not even a trace of Hestia was left. Slowly this mother was losing hope as found her search growing hopeless.

Suddenly a massive wave of wind her hit her as her hood was thrown back and her hair was left whipping in the wind. Dust pelted her in a constant stream so she was forced to bring a hand up to her eyes. Whoever suddenly she felt the pieces of rock getting bigger as they began to scratch her skin and tear at her flesh. She just winced in pain as she saw golden blood trail down her hand as she felt more pieces of rock get lodged inside her skin.

"I need to find a safe place for a while." She said to herself as she stuffed her long hair back inside her cloak and pulled up the hood. But still her cloak was nearly ripped off her as she began to trudge through the wild winds. But as she walked through the sand storm she noticed many creatures big and small beginning to run past her. They paid her no mind as she looked up to see drakons, hellhounds, and many other very frightening creatures.

But the look on their faces was something else their eyes shown fear that monsters as fearsome as them should ever show. She just looked up from her crouched position and past the stampede of animals and monsters to see something that made her shiver. It was nothing but a outline but what she could see was a dragon, a species long forgotten by the primordials to roam the land of darkness. Whoever she was used to seeing dragons in the sky around Mount Othrys, but this one seemed different.

But then it opened its mouth and let out a torrent of red flames that even penetrated this ungodly darkness. However only then did she realize how big the dragon was, with the light from the fire in the air dis she see the dragon's claw holding a full grown 50 foot drakon like she would hold a salamander. She then began to suspect this sandstorm around her was made from its massive wings flapped once increasing the winds tenfold.

"Shit, shit, shit…" She repeated again and again as she stood up began to run away with the heard of fearful animals. However she one of Prometheus's creations that he had called a 'stag' he had attempted to make them like Pegasus's but he failed and left them down here. However the time was not one to choose a better steed as she jumped off the ground and landed on the back of the stag.

The beast was frightened by her sudden attempt to ride it but was only pushed to run faster as a roar shook the air as Rhea gripped the stag's horns. The stag was quick which Rhea thanked as she rode the animal away from the dragon. The size of the stag was that of a horse which only helped Rhea ride the animal skillfully past other animals. However it was then as a massive boom was heard as Rhea looked back to see another light.

This caused Rhea to force the stage to break from the heard and make a U turn around a large stone. She didn't stop there as she leaned close to the body of the stag to keep herself from falling off as she forced it to climb a slanted rock that came out of the ground. But the rock ended in a cliff that Rhea was forced to stop on top of as the stag reared back but stayed put in fear of its horns breaking from the firm grip the women no is back.

The view however from her cliff to see the two beasts that were at least a mile away. The wind parting around the massive cliff point leaving Rhea to pull down her hood and face mask to get a better look. The light from the smaller beast enough to make the whole area visible as it seemed to be forcing the dragon to stay on the ground. However as she looked closer she noticed the light from the smaller beast was reduced to a torso.

Wait…Torso? Rhea had to squint and lean dangerously on the stags horns which made it whine in protest. However it did not move from its spot as Rhea tried to look closer however what she saw made her eyes go wide. With the overwhelming light radiating off the dragons shinny scales she could make out four metal covered limbs around the torso of the…titan? She was going to leave what species the _thing_ was for later. For now she swallowed hard and continued to watch the fight from her faithful and still whining stead.

However as she watched she could only be amazed as the dragon that was nearly twice the size of any other dragons was being pushed back by this being. The dragons flames seemed to do nothing to the being as it wielded what seemed to be a pole as I a weapon. Molten ground surrounded the two as they fought, with each wing beat it only seemed to fuel the flames surrounding them as the being glowed brighter each time the new burst of air hit him. This in turn only proceeded to melt the ground faster as Rhea looked in awe.

Some of the warmth from the fires and molten rock reaching her cheeks as she shivered, it had been a month since she felt anything besides a deep chill. This warm was almost comforting to her as she watched, suddenly however the dragons rear right foot sound a deep pit of magma as it sunk up to its knee. With that the dragon stumbled forward and at the same time started to fall forward.

The being however took advantage of this as he swung the pole like a…well a pole and hit the dragon's head dead on. But the force was not enough to knock the dragon out as it caught itself and gave its head a shake as it snarled and turned back to man as she let off a roar. The instant he did suddenly both the man's forearms were snatched up in the dragon's claws as the beast began to fly upwards as Rhea watched in horror as they light they gave off slowly disappeared into the sky.

Soon the world was dark again other than a blemish of a dull grey that existed not as a light source but almost as if a way to tease the animals of the world. Rhea couldn't hear anything at this point, the world went silent just as it was before. Even the stag's breathing lightened to a point she couldn't hear it. However if there was one thing she could hear or at least feel it was her heart that was pounding faster and faster.

For some reason she found herself awaiting the result of the battle as she looked up at the grey dot in the sky. However as she did suddenly the light began to grow and grow until through a massive black shield of clouds emerged the victor. Falling from a height that wouldn't have been survivable for any species was the man standing on the stomach of the dragon as his pole was buried deep in the dragon's chest. However she could only make out one arm remaining on the man's body as they fell.

Even then she noticed pure white gashes on his chest and body that looked like claw marks, however as they fell the dragon's body which was facing the ground began to glow red. She then saw streams of superheated air part around them as the man drove the pole deeper into the dragon until it was buried up to a point on his hand could grip what was left. But then she noticed the dragon wiggle under the man as they were about halfway down.

Rhea then witness something that was beyond her comprehension as suddenly a massive column a few hundred feet in radius and a few thousand feet in length appeared where the pole the man was using. The effects were immediate as the dragon was torn in two and the pole made a massive boom as the end planted itself in the ground. She just watched in awe as the two pieces of the dead dragon fell down as the man stood silently on top of the column that was easily larger than any building she had ever seen.

But in a way this seemed to be a symbol too as he appeared to be a light of hope that all could go to. His glowing body a torch in the darkness as Rhea suddenly pulled on the stags horns forcing it to turn back down he cliff as she pushed it to its limits. She used the light of the man in the sky for as a guide as she forced the stag to race after it. In about an hour she finally reached the base of the pole which was still slowly shrinking in length.

As she reached it she hopped off her steed which took the opportunity to run as fast as from that place as it could. But Rhea didn't mind as she looked up to the pole to see she still had a little time before he touched down on the ground. But then her gaze turned to the torn in two dragon as its body lay twitching on the ground as she slowly approached its lower half. Its scales still red from the heat from the fall as she gently ran a hand across them.

But she then noticed a few scales that were dislodged from the carcass as she went over to them and picked them up. As she did she put them in her endless storage backpack for later use, it was known that dragon scales were harder than most metals and Prometheus would have a hay day if he got his mitts on a few of these. But then a loud landing sound could be heard a few hundred feet away as she turned to see an arm.

She gagged a little but held down her bile as she looked at the severed arm of the man as lay lifeless on the ground. But she didn't dare approach it as she turned back to the task of gathering scales, soon though she had collected well over a hundred scales she turned back to the pole just in time to see the man jump off the top.

However as she saw the 100 foot tall man jump off the pole with a loud boom she just palled at the sight of him as he touched the pole as it suddenly shrunk back to a size comfortable for him. But she just swallowed harshly as the man slowly turned to her as he used the pole as a cane. Rhea then recognized the massive man as he starred down at Rhea, this was Perseus the human as Prometheus called it. But he shouldn't have survived the fall in the state he was in she thought as they locked eyes.

Then she witnessed the answer to her reasoning as suddenly he began to push the massive gashed closed with ease. Slowly the gashes disappeared with ease as he finally finished leaving an average looking male torso. But then he turned away from her and walked over to his severed arm and grabbed it with his other. Then as if it was nothing serious put the stump to stump and waited 10 seconds then let go as his now perfectly functioning arm grabbed the pole.

"What?" Rhea asked herself as the man turned to her with a look of….surprise…at least that is what she thought with how messed up his face looked. But then he suddenly began to walk towards her as she backed up but his massive strides her to quick. Soon her face was flushed red from the red from the heat of his chest as he squatted down in front of her. But he just starred at her as Rhea gulped in fright.

At this point she began to notice the reason why his arms weren't glowing was because they were covered what looked to be an abnormally platinum shade of metal. But the style they were designed in a fashion she had never seen before. The plates seemed all be connected underneath the next in a scale like fashion, but still it looked machine like. However as she noticed a crawl of black skin growing from his reattached arm as the skin stopped at his biceps but red cracks then began to spread up to his shoulders where they stopped on each side.

"C-Can you hear me?" She asked as he slowly nodded as she let out a breath of relief but still didn't lower her guard.

"Can you talk?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow as she sighed.

"Can you do what I am doing with my mouth?" She asked him as he shook his head as she nodded confirming his knowledge.

"Do you know what you are?" She asked as her curiosity ran through her. He however nodded as she was surprised. But he simply pointed at himself and nodded again as she was confused for a second until she realized what he was trying to say.

"You are you and nobody else." She said as he nodded and what looked like a smile appeared on his face. But then he slowly stood up and walked over to the top half of the dragon he then grabbed a horn on the beast and began to drag it with him as she walked well ran after him as he went to the other half and picked it up as well. He then turned to her and motioned for her to follow him, but before she could say anything he turned back around and kept walking.

She just sighed and ran and jumped on the top half of the dead dragon's wings as Perseus effortlessly pulled it along the rocky terrain. Rhea just sighed again as she glanced at the man once again as she bit her lip in effort not to ask more question. If she had to guess Hestia would go to the brightest place on this plane like animals to a light. So her best chance was to follow the massive glowing man if she wanted to find her daughter.

 **LINEBREAK:**

 **RHEA POV:**

I slowly awoke s I rubbed my tired eyes, I just blinked a few times and let out a large yawn to accompany my status on how tired I was. But as I sniffed twice I smelt something different from the normal dust of the black plains as I turned to see I was no longer laying on the dragon's wing. Instead I was laying on an actual bed with different monsters and animal furs, I quickly sat up but as I did I felt something grabbing my shirt.

I just slowly looked down to see a sight that instantly brought me to tears, there lied a now 5 year old Hestia. Her soft brown hair was now at her mid back due to its length but her body was covered by a thick looking hellhound fur. But I didn't car as I laid back down and faced my daughter as she smiled in her sleep. She then slowly pulled herself into my chest as the hellhound fur that was draped over us had a nice feeling to it.

However as I pulled Hestia closer to me as I hopped to hold her longer but I was quickly denied that dream as she started to stretch and yawn in her sleep. I gently let go and sat up again as I watched my daughter do the same as I did just a few moments ago. She let out a massive yawn and then looked up at me with tiredness written all over her face. I smiled a little at my child as I took my thumb and wiped some drool away from her mouth as she sneezed as I did.

However as I did wipe the substance away and she recovered from her sneeze she looked up at me as he eyes grew wide with surprise. It only took an instant for her launch herself at me and hug me as I did her, however I was the first to break into tears as I held my precious flame close to me. But as I cried onto my daughters head all I got was a look of confusion from her as I wiped my eyes and smiled at her.

"Oh Hestia you scarred me half to death." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Mommy I am sorry." She said as she buried her head into my breasts as I smiled.

"It's okay, just don't ever do that again." I said knowing full well that even a week after birth titans know of their actions and how others will respond to them. So in essence it is like children are born with manors installed in them already.

"Sorry I made you worry." She said as I saw tears starting to fall down her face. I just slowly wrapped her up in a hug again.

"I was so scared." She said in a crying voice as I held her tighter.

"I know my little flame I was just as scarred as you were." I said as we hugged for about an hour before we broke apart as I looked down at Hestia to see her eyes slightly red. I am sure mine were as well but I was too busy noticing my daughter's complete nudity. A blush arose to my face as I looked at her.

"Hestia where are your clothes?" I asked her as she looked down at her self and gave me a shy smile.

"Well…they got torn." She said as she hung her head down low, but then I remember when she disappeared her body was much different so I can see how they got torn.

"I see." I said as I took the hellhound pelt around me and wrapped it around her small body as she grinned.

"Now I am a beast of the night." She said in the deepest and probably the cutest voice I had ever heard.

"Yes you are." I said with a chuckled as she jumped off the bed and began to run around as the fur flapped in the wind exposing her nudity. I was going to have to fashion her some undergarments soon, though her butt might be cute (in childlike way you perverts) I cannot have my daughter stark naked. But then the smell entered the air again as Hestia sniffed and smiled as she ran for a small door.

"Hestia wait!" I called but the girl didn't listen as I sighed and went after her, as I exited the house or at least I think it was a house. It didn't have a roof on it but it did open to a much more expansive room. I had a feeling this is what toys felt like almost.

But as I exited the small room I found an interesting site of Hestia and her black cloak of hellhound fur climbing a ladder up a massive…table I think. I followed her with a sigh as I wished not all my children would grow up to be this wild. However as I arrived at the top with a oomph Hestia quickly helped me up and led me to the middle of the table where a much smaller table sat. I just fallowed Hestia as she tried to run with me in tow however with my size I didn't budge as I looked at the massive house.

It had to be at least the same size of the throne room which housed all of our true forms. Which I wasn't able to turn into due to something blocking my magic. But as I followed Hestia was seated at the table with had two chair as Hestia took the other and picked it up. Thankfully the chairs were made of wood as she put her chair by mine as I smiled. In front of us a simple stone table much like the one it sat upon but to our size.

"So mommy are we going home?" She asked in a voice that suggested not apprehension but just simple curiosity.

"Yes we will, Mount Othrys is where we belong." I said as she grew a small thinking face.

"What about Mr. Hope?" She asked me as I rasied an eyebrow.

"Mr. Hope?" I asked as she stood up and acted out Perseus walking around with his cane. However her description was that of an older man bent over his. I just smiled at her as I smelled something getting stronger as we both turned to see Perseus slowly coming into the house with a massive metal disk with something on it. However that something looked suspiciously like meat from a certain dragon that was currently not in the room.

"Hope!" Yelled Hestia as he looked over at us as a smile grew on his deformed face. He simply walked over with his massive stature and set down the roasted meat that smelled amazing. In turn my stomach growl viscously as both Hestia and Perseus heard this and starred at me as I blushed.

"I assume this is for us?" I questioned as he nodded as he took out a metal knife that looked roughly put together but with that he cut through a massive piece of the meat and then again. He did so until there was a 3 foot solid cube of juicy succulent meat, my simply picked it up with the flat of the knife and slide it onto another much smaller plate which he bent down and set on our table.

However I turned back to him as he started cutting up more of the meat until it made it into bite size pieces for him. Which just happened to be about 4 foot cubes of meat as he turned and sat in a chair. However by this time Hestia was drooling at the meat in front of her as she grabbed a smaller knife which kind of looked like a shard of a broken metal.

"You are not using that." I said pulling an actual knife from my waste as I handed it to Hestia as I tossed the dangerous piece of metal away. Hestia just starred at the knife as she proceeded to cut herself a slice of meat and eat it right out of her hand. I just sighed at her manor as I pulled out my extra knife made from celestial bronze just like my other. I did the same she did as I looked at the perfectly cut meat as I tried to hold back my salvia.

But I couldn't resist eating it the same way Hestia did as I slid the piece of dragon meat into my mouth as it exploded in flavor. I was at a loss of words as the meat was better than any I had ever had. It was then I realized I had already swallowed the piece whole as I didn't waste to taste it I was so hungry. I couldn't stop myself from cutting another piece and slowly eating it this time as I relished in its flavor. I turned to see Hestia doing the same as she put a palm of her hand to her cheek and let out a soft moan of pleasure.

I didn't blame her though as I continued eating with Hestia as we struck up a conversation as Perseus occasionally plopped piece of meat into his mouth. Though I had a suspicion that he didn't taste anything. I however didn't peruse an answer as I watched Hestia stuff her mouth with meat as I smiled lightly as I enjoyed the meat as well.

"So…Hope…I guess you are the one who found Hestia?" I asked the giant man as he seemed to think for a second but then nodded as Hestia spoke up.

"Yeah he was the one that found me, all I did was follow the light. Hope was the one that has been fending for me for the past month as well. At first he wasn't very good at it as far as I remember but then he learned quickly. But don't worry mommy he is a nice man and treated me well." She said proudly as I smiled as Perseus smiled again.

"May I ask why you decided to call him hope?" I suddenly asked as Hestia gave me a wide smile.

"Because what is more hopeful than a giant light in the heart of darkness?" She asked as she tilted her head as I felt reason behind her words as I nodded slowly. I swore I heard a female gagging in my head (Nyx reacting to how mush Hestia is) but passed it off as I starred at Hestia.

"I guess it is fitting then, much better than Perseus." I whispered as Hestia leaned toward me.

"What?" She asked as I blinked twice.

"Oh I was just talking to myself. But Hestia we must began our journey tomorrow back home if we don't want to stay in the plane of darkness any longer." I said as Hestia's face fell.

"B-But Hope is coming with us…right?" She asked looking up at the giant man as he slowly shook his head. As he did Hestia looked ready to burst into tears but slowly Perseus opened his mouth and let out a sound that was close to two rocks scrapping up against each other. However through the noise came a very deep and grumbly voice that spoke almost in a quiet tone for his size.

"Yoooou gooooo upp mee's stayyy. Yoooou booootthh little anddd bbbiigg crrreature, yyoou sttayy tttogettherr." He managed as I saw Hestia's heart break a little as she understood his tone.

"B-But I can see you again right?" She asked me as I grew a sad face but steeled myself as I stood up as I turned to her as I wrapped her up in a hug. However due to her emotional state she tried to push me away but I was stronger as I held her close.

"Listen to me please my small flame." I whispered as Hestia tried to struggle for a little longer but eventually gave up as she burst into tears in my chest.

"Hope is always with you please understand that." I said as I bent down as I wiped a stray tear from her cheek as she sniffled at me. Her cheeks and eyes turning a shade of red more than normal due to the tears.

"He will always be with you in here." I said poking her chest as she looked down then up at me. However Perseus seemed confused by this as he tilted his head. I would let him think on that as I continued to speak.

"He will be the light of hope you never will forget, but this is his home and I fear he will not be accepted in our home. But if you wish you will meet him again then I am coming with you do you understand?" I asked her as she nodded with a sniffle as I smiled at her and wrapped her up in a hug again.

"Now lets us prepare for our journey back home, but after one last meal." I said as she smiled and ran back to her seat and began to eat again as I gave Perseus a look as he looked at us confused.

"Now do we have any vegetables?"

 **LINEBREAK:**

The walk back to the peak of light as Hestia called it was short. Mostly due to Perseus caring us in his gloved hands, which I had expected to be boiling hot metal was actually perfectly cold to the touch. The only unbearable thing was the thud with each footstep he took which made your body shake. However during the time Hestia was livid with joy as she kept talking about this…world and things about it.

Seas of black water, mountains that moved, even faint appearances of other titan shaped figures that she saw once. In fact she even says a women that seemed to be made of shadow itself led her to Perseus. Though it was hard to believe I didn't know enough about this place to assume that what she said was a lie. However for the time being I slowly felt Perseus's stop as I turned to see a massive slope in front of us as Perseus slowly kneeled down and let us off.

"This is the place." I said observing the grey surrounding due to the thin layer of clouds above us unlike place Perseus lived where they were much too thick for Helios to penetrate. But in turn Perseus just nodded as he stayed kneeled down as if to conceal himself as he looked up at the small lit area at the peak of the mountain.

"I promise to come and see you again." Said a sniffling Hestia as he nodded as he decided not to speak again seeing as hard as it was for him. But then he reached down and extended a finger towards her. With the lightest of a touch he poked her chest and then reached up and poked his as Hestia's face smiled in happiness but tears of sadness betrayed her. I just smiled at him as he then reached towards a metal case about the size of his head that had been attached to his left arm as he took it off.

"Thiiisss ffforrr fattthher." He rumbled as he set the massive block of special looking metal in front of me as I looked it over.

"What is it?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Gifftt innnsiiidee." He spoke again as I noticed the top wasn't quiet attached to the rest of the square except on one side so it could be open if it was bent open by brut force.

"How am I going to carry this?" I questioned to the massive piece of metal as he tilted his head, he then pointed at my backpack as I shook my head.

"It won't fit." I said as he frowned in confusion. I just sighed at his frustrated face as I took off my backpack.

"Fine let me try." I said as I opened up the top of my backpack as suddenly a suction sound was heard as suddenly the block of metal disappeared. I was shocked to say the least as I looked inside the bag to see the block floating in the endless space the pack had. I just slowly looked up at a smiling Perseus as I nodded.

"I guess it fits." I said as I slung the bag over my shoulders as I turned to a now clothed Hestia. Thankfully I kept spares of clothes in my bag. Though they were big nothing a knife couldn't trim up. She was now dressed in a simple brown toga as she tugged at the uncomfortable cloth. Though with no undergarments it had to be uncomfortable.

"Now we must go if we don't want to miss-." But I was too late as a massive shadow darkened the grey area. With that a feeling of dread filled me as I knew this was the shadow of Mount Othrys flying overhead. But I also knew they could only see me from the edges of the island, this meant we needed to get to the too fast. Hestia was already ahead of me as she was sprinting faster than a child her age should. I too ran after her as we left Perseus to wonder what we were doing as he stayed put.

I quickly came up upon Hestia as I gripped her hand and pulled her faster as we approached the top of the mountain. However we were to slow as the shadow slowly ended as we neared the halfway point of the slope. I then tripped as I face planted in the ground as Hestia managed to stay standing as I pulled myself up to see the quickly moving island through a peak in the clouds.

"No…" I whispered dreading having to stay here for another 6 months. You see the island had a different time cycle with each time it passed over the spot. The last time was one month but this time it was 6 months, I didn't want to say here any longer. However suddenly booming footsteps could be heard as Hestia helped me up as we both saw Perseus slowly running up the slope. However with each step the ground cracked under the pressure as he went faster and faster.

By the time he reached up he was easily going faster than an arrow as he simply used his metal covered hand as a shovel and picked us both up in an instant. Hestia simply screamed in fright as did I with her as wind ripped past us like a storm as the light around us slowly grew more and more. Perseus only going faster with every step as the ground split under his footsteps.

"Hope go faster!" I heard a young and soon to be grounded female scream as she gripped onto one of his fingers that cocooned around us. Though that thought suddenly left me as I saw the darkness finally leave us as Perseus ran through the cloud barrier. However as I peered through his fingers I could still see Mount Othrys as it flew in our opposite direction.

"Hoomme." I heard Perseus say as he sped up only more as we were running out of cliff to run on. Did I ever mention that this place has a lot of cliffs, well it does and this mountain is no exception. But Perseus showed no signs of stopping as he continued on with his sprint as he was going faster than I thought possible for a begin his size.

It was at the end of the road by this time as suddenly Perseus with all his might jumped off the edge of the cliff. For the fourth time a boom sounded (Mach 4 is that boom) as he sailed into the air. By this time I was screaming like Hestia as we sailed through the air as a roar of wind rushed past us. But as I peeked through my eyes I saw the island quickly approaching us however at our current projector we might not make it.

However my stupid thoughts betrayed me as suddenly I felt us being lifted up as one of Perseus hands came apart from the cover around us. With that I closed my eyes and wished for it to end as Hestia hung onto me. Then with a massive stopping force I slammed into the fingers of Perseus hands as I bounded off of it. While the pain was immense and my head pounded from hitting the wall of fingers I smiled as I looked at a safe Hestia who was wrapped up in my arms.

Perseus then began to lift up his hand again as suddenly the fingers opened as I slid off his hand. But what I didn't expect was the solid ground under my body as I slowly raised my head to see a massive hand gripping at the edge of a cliff. My head was throbbing at this point but I slowly slid Hestia onto the ground as I looked over the edge to see Perseus looking up at me with a smile. A sea of clouds bellow him as didn't seem to mind as he raised his other hand and waved at me.

"Yooouuu hoommme nooowww. Stayyy safffe." He said as he suddenly let go of the end of Mount Othrys with that he simply smiled at me as he was swallowed by the clouds. The only evidence of him even clinging to the island was the massive grip mark on the edge.

"…" I was too stunned to do anything as I slowly reached out to sea of clouds but stopped as I brought my hand back to my chest. But then slowly I heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards me as I felt hands grip at my arms and pull me away from the edge of the island as I slowly turned to see a palace guard.

"Rhea are you okay?" He asked me but his words fell on depth ears as I turned to Hestia as I saw her slowly sit up as she rubbed her head.

"Hestia." I said as I stood up as the guard helped steady me but before I could take a step I nearly face planted again as my head grew fuzzy. Thankfully one of the guards caught me as he helped me to the ground.

"Get a stretcher!" He yelled as Hestia noticed me but then she slowly looked around as her eyes landed on the sea of clouds we were passing over.

"He did it." She whispered as she stood up and walked over to me as they were placing me on a stretcher. They let her do as she pleased as the guards picked me up and began quickly walking to the hospital. Hestia in tow as the guards looked her over for injuries as she had her gaze set on the sea of clouds. It was then I saw a new flame in her eyes as she seemed to take on a new mission for herself.

If I had to guess it was then when the fates decided to give her the domain of hope as she made it a mission to become like Perseus a beacon of hope. But even then if I had known of the events to come I would have gotten up and pushed her off this horrid island to save her from that pain. A pain so great that it would crush her to a point of near death, but that story is for another time.

 **REVIEW WHORE POWERS ACTIVATES**

 **If you don't know what that means it means leave a good review**


	14. Cat Fight, Cuddles, Impure Goddess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Hestia." I said as I stood up as the guard helped steady me but before I could take a step I nearly face planted again as my head grew fuzzy. Thankfully one of the guards caught me as he helped me to the ground.

"Get a stretcher!" He yelled as Hestia noticed me but then she slowly looked around as her eyes landed on the sea of clouds we were passing over.

"He did it." She whispered as she stood up and walked over to me as they were placing me on a stretcher. They let her do as she pleased as the guards picked me up and began quickly walking to the hospital. Hestia in tow as the guards looked her over for injuries as she had her gaze set on the sea of clouds. It was then I saw a new flame in her eyes as she seemed to take on a new mission for herself.

If I had to guess it was then when the fates decided to give her the domain of hope as she made it a mission to become like Perseus a beacon of hope. But even then if I had known of the events to come I would have gotten up and pushed her off this horrid island to save her from that pain. A pain so great that it would crush her to a point of near death, but that story is for another time.

 **NOW:**

 **YEAR: 3000AD**

 **PERCY POV:**

"Well I think that is enough for now." I said with a stretch as Artemis just stared at me but snapped out of her stupor.

"What! You can't end on that note!" She yelled at me but then suddenly gripped her head in pain as she was forced to sit down as I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Said a new voice as I turned around to see basically the whole hunt excluding one daughter of Zeus. All of them sitting and or laying on the ground as I was surprised to see them all looking at me in interest.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked as they all looked around at one another.

"Right about when you found baby Hestia." Said a voice as I turned to look at Hera as she sipped on her drink.

"Oh my god can you imagine Hestia as a baby, I bet she was adorable." Said one hunter as I saw Hestia blush.

"Seriously though you were a giant metal dude?" Asked one as I shrugged.

"Sort of." I said as they all rolled their eyes.

"Wait if you were made of metal does that mean you still are?" One question as I sighed.

"Does it look like I am made of metal?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well you kind of a hard ass sometimes." One said as I heard some snickers as I let out a exasperated sigh.

"Question." Ones said as I turned to see Phoebe raising her hand.

"Surrre." I said as she cleared her throat.

"From the point of views you mentioned does that mean that you met Rhea after you left her on the floating island?" She said as I nodded.

"Of course I did, but actually I met her a few more times over the last millennia when I went to go get groceries. Can't be eating penguin all the time now can we." I said as some girls shivered as Hera's and Hestia's eyes widened.

"You have seen mother?" Hera asked in a very serious voice.

"Yeah well did you guys know she was alive? You are her children so I thought you would know this." I said as they both looked at me like I was crazy.

"But she passed in the war." Hestia said.

"No she didn't she simply escaped and found a place to stay, over the years she has kept her identity hidden and stayed in the human world." I said with a shrug as Hera looked ready to cry but held a straight face.

"Why have you never once mentioned this to us?" She asked me.

"Because she told me that she wanted to continue living in the human world peacefully, she wanted a break from the immortal war stuff. Though she did say if I ever told you guys to tell you that she was doing fine and to not worry about her. Also she told me that if I told you where she was she would castrate me." I added as I heard snickers from the hunters.

"Well…as long as she is happy." Hestia said with a sad face as Hera looked at her sisters like she just grew another head.

"You're just going to let this slide?" She asked in a serious voice as Hestia gave her sister a glare.

"She is happy sister you should allow her to stay happy for as long as she wishes. She is our mother not someone person that we have to keep watch over 24 hours a day." Hestia defended as Hera got angry.

"I understand that she is happy but shouldn't she be happy with her children?" Hera said in a voice full of venom.

"Hera…you're starting to act like father." Hestia said in a dangerous tone as Hera stood up and suddenly flung her drink in Hestia's face as everyone went silent as Hera stood there steaming in anger. She simply waited for Hestia to react as the hearth goddess slowly raised her hand and wiped her face.

"Guys-." Artemis tried but was shut down by a glare from Hera that promised pain as the goddess shrunk back seeing the situation getting dangerous.

"You were always the most immature daughter, well I guess that is what happens when you hand around Zeus for so long." Hestia finally said with a straight face but her tone was dripping with mockery as she didn't sound like the sweet Hestia façade she had built up. No this was the war hardened and dead honest Hestia that I had come to know with multiple wars. But with that one sentence everyone gulped as they say Hera snap.

"You BITCH!" Hera screamed as she lunged at Hestia instantly both goddess were toppling over the chair Hestia sat in. Hera going for Hestia's hair and the Hestia for Hera's both rolling on the ground as everyone watched in mixed emotions. I however was not surprised that this happened, I knew I shouldn't have brought up their mother.

"GET OFF ME YOU SKANK!" Hestia screamed as Hera pulled on her hair as she sat on the hearth goddess stomach. However soon a fist found the marriage goddess's cheek as she was shoved off but soon found Hestia on top of her. A fire burned in Hestia's eyes as she threw another punch at Hera but surprisingly the goddess blocked it. She then returned the punch that found Hestia's gut that made the goddess lose her breath.

With that the fight was on as they both began to role and role and throw punches as both threw very hurtful sentences at one another. It was very entertaining to watch as both threw constant punches as both blocked and returned them. However soon my entertainment was cut short as suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I just turned to see an Artemis with a questioning gaze as I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said as I got up and walked over to the two. I simply reached down and pulled them apart with little to no effort on my part as both kept throwing punches that only hit air. However now that I looked at the two I noticed they had somehow returned to their 15 year old forms. Both faces full of anger and hate as I kept the two off the ground as they both looked at me in their angry forms.

"What!" They both yelled at me as I gave them a straight face. Hestia breathing heavy as she blew some hair out of her face as Hera did the same. Both very similar in looks, the only difference at the age was that Hestia had red hair eyes and Hera had brown. Other than that the two looked like twins.

"You two are getting out of hand." I said setting them on the ground as they both shot each other a glare. It was kind of funny seeing the normally calm goddess completely out of composure.

"She started it!" Yelled Hera as she threw a finger in Hestia's direction as Hestia swatted it away. Hear just growled but I stopped her approach with a hand on the head as I squeezed it harder and harder until Hera was begging me to let go as she cried in pain.

"Enough." I said as Hestia smirked but I then did the same to her as I did to Hera as she was reduced to a cringing goddess of the hearth. Both begging for me to stop as I looked between the two of them.

"Percy please stop." Hestia begged as she gripped my forearm with her hands but it didn't stop me from squeezing a little harder as she was forced to bed down a little.

"I don't know if I should you two are acting like children." I said with a extra squeeze.

"OW, OW, OW, OW,OW!" Hera and Hestia yelled.

"We promise to stop!" Hera cried out as Hestia nodded as she looked up at me with one eyes closed as she was threating to cry from pain.

"Really?" I asked lighting up a little.

"Yeah what she said." Hestia said as Hera gave her a glance and nodded.

"Do you mean it?" I asked as everyone gaped at how I was handling two of the 6 original gods with little to no effort.

"Y-Yeah." Said Hestia as I starred at her as her eyes didn't meet mine.

"Well if you two understand…" I said as I let go as both rubbed their head as they both glared at me as tears of pain filled their glaring eyes.

"You're a jerk you know that." Hera said as I shot her a quick glance as if I didn't catch what she said as she instantly looked away.

"Now both of you take a seat or do I have to do the _thing_?" I asked as they both looked at me like I was joking.

"Perseus we are well over 10,000 years old that will not work on us." Hestia said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked as I turned to everyone in the room who was still at a loss of words.

"Chapter 5 Section 12 Paragraph 3 Dear Diary-." But I was cut off by Hestia clamping her hand over my mouth, she was on her tippy toes right now as she gave me pleading eyes.

"You have read her diary?" Asked Artemis as I laughed.

"No I haven't but I do she does have a bad habit of reading what she is writing down out loud, you kind of pick up on a few things when you live in the same tent for a few century's." I said as Hestia glared at me as I walked to my chair/love seat and melted into the soft cushions.

"Wait I get Hestia's part in the _thing_ but what is Hera's?" Asked Artemis as Hera blushed and gave me a threatening 15 year old glare.

"Well let's say she has a few…hobbies…yeah let's call them hobbies she really likes to do." I said as Hera's blushed reached the roots of her hair.

"Like?" Artemis asked with interest.

"Can't say…well unless she misbehaves again." I added on as she just glared at me and crossed her arms and gave a huff.

"Anyways…can we get back to the story?" Zoe asked as she sat Indian style on the floor.

"I don't know, as long as Hestia is okay with it." I said looking at Hestia as she walked over to me and suddenly sat down on my right. The love seat giving her barely any room as I raised an eyebrow as she laid her hand on her lap and sup up straight so her back wouldn't touch my arms I had laying across the back of the whole chair. This also got a look from everyone else in the room as Artemis bit her lip in frustration, though she hid it well so other didn't notice.

"I don't mind, I am surprised none of you know anyways." She said as she closed her eyes and gave off a high class female aura. As if nothing in the past 20 minutes just happened. However that soon fell apart as Hera suddenly took a seat on the ground in front of me. She however leaned back and laid her body in-between my legs that I had parted. Hestia however took this with aggression, I caught her hand though before she could slap her sister.

By this time everyone was receiving the message that Hestia and Hera were currently fighting over the man they once loved like lovesick teenagers. But they all seemed to not point that out in front of the two goddess who seemed to be denying their actions with simple explanatory sentences.

"What this is the best seat in the house don't you think?" Hera asked as she snuggled between my legs as Hestia glared at her.

"Well I was feeling cold anyways." Hestia said leaning back and bringing her legs up and laying them sideways as she leaned up against me. Her head sitting comfortably on my chest as she gave a sigh of happiness. Hera just glared at her as well as the two held an angry gaze, I swore I saw lighting spark between them but didn't go after it.

'Are they…always like this?' Questioned Artemis in my mind so the others wouldn't hear.

'Whenever their emotions get the better of them and they fight, I have learned to let them just do as they wish unless it is unreasonable. However this is one of the few ways they can actually cool down from a fight like that.' I thought back as Artemis frowned but nodded.

"Back to the story." Atlanta said as I sighed.

"Fine, where was it?" I asked.

"You just finished up with Rhea's point of view when you left them on Mount Othrys." One said as I nodded.

"Where to begin…" I said as I rubbed my chin as I felt Hestia's small hands clench t my shirt as her memories of the time returned. Even Hera seemed to cuddle deeper into the space my legs provided as the memories resurfaced.

"Well it was about 250 years later-."

 **TIME: 14500 BC**

I sat quietly in my home as I finished up the last touches on some tools to use to work on my body. For the past 250 years not much has happened I sit around and work on my body's attachments. Lately I have noticed I have begun to shrink and now I stand about half my original height. However during the whole time I have noticed my attachments have shrunk with my body. That is because I have deducted that the metal shrinks after prolonged exposure to extreme heat.

Thus it is compressing my body and hardening it at the same time, what would have normally cut off a limb now barely goes halfway through. But with the past years I had made a chest piece and part of leg parts as well. The design came to me in a sight while I slept but it allows for fluid movement while still maintaining my bodies shape. However right now I am having trouble making a helmet to complete my full set.

Each time I make it just doesn't feel right and I have to reset for the past 100 darkest night cycles I have yet to make one. But I hope that this darkest night cycle I can achieve finishing it, but as of the late I have grown accustomed to eating like Hestia did. I don't know why but I find comfort in copying the young child and acting as she did. It was like I belonged somewhere for the first time however it has been many years since I have seen her and her mother.

However every few months I do find myself sitting just beyond the sight of the floating island and watch its darkness pass over. Each time I think of the day I returned Hestia and her mother back home. However I have noticed a dark aura from the island as it floats silently above me, a aura so dark even the seas of black water cannot match it.

But I still do not chase after the island as it is not my home and I must leave it alone. My home is in the darkness and with the creatures of the dark. Also the mysterious shadow that never leaves me alone. I have figured out that if I try and locate the shadow it disappears so I let it watch me in my silence. My mouth wordless since the day Hestia left, as if it was waiting for her to return. Unfortunately I keep my silence to myself as I hammered away at the new tool.

"You know you're smaller than I remember." A voice suddenly said as I stopped mid hammer as I slowly turned to see a familiar women standing in the doorway of my house. At the time with the light given off from my head I could barely make out her small form. It was only when she walked forward did I truly get a look at her.

She looked different from what I remembered, her black hair no longer as shiny as it was. Her face full of an emotion I didn't know the name of. Black circles around her now dull brown eyes as she looked up at my glowing head. Her body thinner than normal but her belly nearly 3 times the size of normal. I was familiar with the event as it was called pregnancy and she was in the middle of it.

However her whole aura seemed off in total, a darkness cast over her as it slowly ate away at her and her. It was like when one of the mothers of the many animals around me lost a child, that same darkness hung over her like the black cloak she wore.

"Rhea." I said in a thick and grumbly voice. She slowly looked up at me with a small look of surprise as she blinked a few times.

"You remembered my name?" She asked as I nodded.

"Hestia called you Rhea once so I presumed that was your name." I said as she blinked in surprised again.

"Your actually said words without dragging them out." She said as I laughed well tried at least.

"I guess it comes with my mind growing so much, so Rhea what brings you to my home?" I asked out of concern as I saw her fists clench at her cloak as water fell from her eyes.

"I-I need your help." She with in a voice full of emotion.

"Hestia she is in trouble, I need you to save her and take her to a place far away from both my home and yours." She said as I starred at her.

"What dangers is she in?" I asked her as she bit her lip as I heard a strange sound come out of her mouth.

"A danger that I did not see coming, one that I cannot deal with in my present condition. If I try and save her I fear that I will die and so will the child inside me." She said motioned to her belly as I nodded.

"I see…" I said as I set my hammer down and grabbed my pole and slowly stood up. I then put the pole on my back of my suit that had a small hole that I could slide it into to keep it in place.

"Hestia has shown me many things and for that I will do as you ask Rhea. I have realized many things in my life and one of them is that I am not equal to your titans." I said as she looked at me surprised.

"How do you know about titans?" She asked.

"The same I know about Kronos and many others, in fathers scriptures I gave back to him it had many words I did not understand. However as time passed I started to understand them so as of now I understand many things about your people. If I am right titans are the most powerful beings in this world so if I guess right you are sending me to my death." I said as Rhea looked amazed as she tried to speak but I stopped her.

"But even then I will help, I am indebted to your daughter for her brightness in natures has shown me not all is black and white. For that I will do as you say Queen of the titans." I said as she was thrown for a loop.

"B-But you could be facing your death." She said.

"I know but I do not wish to see Hestia facing a danger so great it could kill a titan." I said as Rhea made a funny face (biting her lip).

"When will you go?" She asked me as I looked up at my ceiling.

"The island should be passing overhead when the night is at its darkest, I will go then." I said as Rhea looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I have long since memorized the islands pathways when I go above the clouds." I said.

"Above the clouds?" She asked me as she did I reached behind me and pulled out my staff as it extended until it was to both ends of the building.

"With this I have traveled above the clouds many times, I find the sun very familiar in a way and like to watch it while it travels the vast blueness." I said as she nodded slowly.

"I see…so you have been watching the island for how long?" She asked.

"For the past 95 darkest nights." I said as she looked confused.

"Oh you must mean the winter solstices." She said as I shrugged.

"I assume so, but when the darkness thickens I will go up and save Hestia." I said as she nodded.

"Wait!" Rhea called as I looked towards her.

"Your father has a few things for you before you save Hestia." She said as I nodded.

"I assume he wishes for me to save Hestia as well." I said as she nodded.

"Yes he does as doe a few others, they all know of you and will try and aid you on your escape. However I must tell you where to find her first." She said as I nodded.

"Indeed I do need a location, I fear I will be chased away if I search blindly for too long." I said as she nodded.

"She will be in my home it isn't hard to miss it is the largest building on the island. However the room you will find her in is…t-the k-kings bedroom."

 **LINEBREAK: (cue multiple gasps from the everyone Percy is telling the story to)**

I quietly waited in the light of the pale sun in the sky. Millions of tiny other dots of light in the sky. In one hand I held Rhea and in the other I gripped the pole that I had perfectly balanced, my feet pressed up against pole to keep my in place as I looked over the sea of clouds. A quickly approaching floating island in sight as Rhea's breath hitched.

"Perseus your helmet." She said as I nodded and wrapped my legs around the pole so I would stay put as I let go with my other hand and grabbed the roughly made helmet to hide my shining head. As I put it on it felt all wrong but at the time it was needed for the mission as I grabbed the pole again and turned my eyesight back to the island.

"Your helmet looks like a thimble." She said as I looked down at my hand as she looked up at me.

"What is a thimble?" I asked as she shook her head

"Don't worry about it, also how is this not breaking?" She asked as I shrugged.

"I do not know but in all my days of using it not even once has it even been scratched by anything so I doubt breaking it is possible. My guess is it was made from things that the beings before the titans used. However that is just a guess." I said as she nodded. By this time the island was right upon us as the edge passed a few feet from the pole.

"Now." She said as I gently stepped onto the island as my pole instantly shrunk until it was its normal size for my forms size. As I looked around all I could see was buildings that were greatly crafted, however these designs were things I had seen before on the scriptures so it didn't appear as amazing as it should have.

"Follow me." She said as hopped off my hand with a newfound strength as she lightly landed on the ground and began to run with the edge of the island. I followed her as my feet left small indents in the ground as we passed by many buildings.

"Your home is crowded." I said to her as she sighed.

"I know now shush." She said as I nodded and followed in silence. The only sounds were my heavy footsteps but still they seemed silent in the darkness. Soon however we came upon a larger than normal structure with a man leaning up against a door. His hair was white as snow and his eyes were brown. However Rhea made me stop at the corner before I entered his sight.

"Prometheus." She whispered yelled as he noticed her and nodded after he took a look around.

"Come." She said as I nodded and followed her into a massive door that was open to a large space on the building Prometheus was leaning up against.

"Hurry." He hissed as I went inside after Rhea as he pulled a leaver and the door began to close as suddenly glowing stones on the side started to glow as it lit up the room. As I did I looked around and saw many things I remembered on the stone tables and scriptures long ago but in solid form.

"So this is Perseus." Said a male's voice as I turned to see Prometheus looking me over as I slowly sat down on my butt. As I did I took off my helmet revealing my glowing head as the black skin reached just to my chin but stopped.

"My son." He said as water began to fall from his eyes as he hugged my leg as well as he could as I smiled.

"Father, I presume you got my gift." I said as he nodded as water flowed from his eyes.

"Yes I did, millennia's of hard work saved thanks to you. For that I am forever grateful." He said as I nodded.

"It was the right thing to do." I said as he nodded.

"You two enough chitchat, Prometheus we don't have much time." She said as his face straightened and nodded.

"Your right, Perseus my son it is time for me to give you some return gifts." He said as he pulled a leaver as suddenly the ground in front of me opened up and slowly from the ground rose 4 items. The first of them that I noticed was what looked to be a face made of dull platinum, but as I looked closer the face had hollow eyes and mouth.

"These are a few things I made with some metals that I didn't want falling-." But he stopped as I slowly reached forwarded and picked up the helmet as examined it. As I looked in the helmet it appeared to be carved to perfectly form a face. Slowly I slid on the helmet as it fit perfectly as I felt my molten face form to the grooves in the helmet. It felt so right in a sense.

"I see you like your helmet, I predicted your body would shrink with this metal and its properties. But when Rhea told me of the pole you were using I didn't know what she was talking about. But then I got to thinking about it what you are using isn't even a pole it is a measuring stick. It was made by the last metal with magical properties that can be manipulated by the user's wishes. So I went around and found a few more that you might be able to use." He said.

As I looked at what he was pointing at I notice my helmet allowed me to see as if I didn't even have it one as I smiled under the helmet at the feature. But as my gaze fell upon what he was showing I saw three more poles just like my own. However these were all different colors and felt different.

"These three are made of exactly the same materials as your current pole, these are the other three measuring sticks. You have one for the skies, one for the oceans, and lastly the chasms of the earth." He said as I looked at the white, blue, and brown poles as my hummed a little as it was close to its brothers. Indeed their magic was strong I could feel it now.

"Thank you." I said as I put all three on slots I have on my back as I added mine to the collection as four poles hummed together. With my new compete set of armor and weapons I nodded happily.

"Now make haste my son, you will find another friend when you have got Hestia." He said as I nodded and stood up.

"I must stay here with Prometheus but I wish you luck Perseus, you will find my home heavily guarded and fortified but I believe that you can make I through it." She said as I nodded as I walked towards the door as it began to go up.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked them as they both glanced at one another.

"Maybe…" My father said as I nodded as I stepped out of the door as I proceeded with my task at hand.

The streets were empty and dark but this darkness was nothing compared to my home, traversing this maze of buildings was easy as I avoided guards patrolling the grounds. However one thing I did noticed was how small they were but I knew better. I knew that they took those forms to conserve room on the island. In reality they were nearly twice my size now so I avoided them as best I could.

However as I neared the castle which was very easy to find I found the front of it was guarded by dozens of guards as I frowned. But suddenly a massive explosion ripped through the city as I looked in the direction of where I came to see a mushroom cloud. My mind instantly fell on Rhea and father but I knew the two were giving me a chance.

As if in que the guards all left their positions to go and figured out what that was as I slipped up to the building with ease. However due to my size I had to scan the outside off the building but in doing so I couldn't find Hestia as I grew frustrated. It was now or nothing as I didn't have much time. So with the thought of saving Hestia in mind I hit the master bolt on my armor as suddenly it all began to open up.

Each piece holding onto the next but folding in on itself to form a piece of armor that seemed to be cut in half from the side. But as the armor parted around me it revealed a completely black me as I stepped out of my armor as it held itself up with the magic from the metal. It took me a while to figure out it out but I finally managed to reach the point to make magical armor from the knowledge that father had.

"Here I come." I said as I reached out in front of me and suddenly brought my fist to my chest as cracks began to spread across my whole body as I began to walk forward. As the first chunk of black half inch skin fell off suddenly the castle stone in front of me began to melt. With that I smacked my chest again and again until I was one smack from it all falling off. With that I did the last smack as my skin seemed to burst off me.

With that suddenly the whole side off the building caught fire as I began to walk through the building as everything in front of me melted or burned before I could reach it. Though since the building was so big it took me a little before I found the room I was looking for. It was a massive room that I could fit my whole body standing up. However on a normal size bed lay a young women.

However as I came close I noticed the fire wouldn't burn an area around the bed as the young women seemed to have mass amounts of water flowing from her eyes. However I soon noticed the women was Hestia but only in an older form (18 years old) but then she seemed to finally notice me as she looked up.

"H-Hope?" She questioned as she pulled the sheet close to her chest as she wiped her eyes.

"I am here to help you." I said as I extended my hand to her, she seemed relatively unaffected by the heat as well as anything she was touching.

"No! Don't touch me! I am dirty…" She said pulling back her hand as I frowned.

"Now is not the time to argue Hestia, your mother sent me to save you." I said as she started to laugh.

"You are to late Perseus, all I am is a husk of what I used to be. There is nothing left to save, I am…impure." She said as water flowed from her eyes as I starred at her.

"I don't care if you are impure or the purest you are Hestia the little girl who showed me what happiness looks like. Now come with me." I said as she starred at me then my hand as she slowly extended her hand and crawled on it brining the sheet with her to covered her body as I began to run through the burning building.

"Oh looks like a rat made it in." Said a voice as I made it outside to see a person nearly twice my size in golden armor. A massive scythe on his shoulder and a mad look in his eyes, this was the Kronos that father wrote about. I eyed him and his guards surrounding him that numbered in at least 20 all equal in size.

"I am no rat." I said as I edged towards my armor but then I was stopped by the edge of a scythe blade at my throat as I looked up at Kronos.

"Drop the girl." He said as he pushed his weapon closer as I felt Hestia moving in my cupped hands. Slowly I uncapped them as Hestia revealed herself as she stood up, the sheet covering her body as she glared at her father.

"Perseus don't listen to him." She said as Kronos growled.

"Hestia get down from there." He said as she glared at him.

"I will not do what you say anymore _Kronos_ I will not be the queen you want me to be, I would rather burn in Tartarus than be in your presence longer than I have to." She said in a powerful voice as Kronos growled again.

"Hestia if you do not listen to me right now I will cut the head off this little puppet your mother hired to save you. If you don't do as I say right now you and your mother will join me in bed like the queens should." He said as nobody protested against the idea as Hestia seemed to shake in fear. However I tightened my grip around her as she looked back at me.

"Hestia don't move." I said as I began to perform an act that I had learned to be very dangerous with my current form. However though it was dangerous for me just as much as it was to my surroundings. I had learned from father's scripts that this actions was called breathing. However with no lungs to hold the air all of it came out of pours all over my body. When the air came out of the pours it fed the heat on me and increased it a hundred fold.

Let's just say the first time I preformed this I half of a mountain into a bubbling lava lake. But right now seemed like it was the right conditions. So with little effort I sunk in my chest as I began to breath. The effects were immediate as I began to take in air as the air suddenly grew red as Kronos flinched backwards. Soon the heat began to melt his very armor as Hestia looked at me in a worried expression.

"Hope stop you're going to kill yourself!" She yelled as my body began to droop from the increased heat. But I shook my head as I finally stopped taking in air, but then with one large push all the air I gathered in my lungs exploded out from me. The effects were immediate as it blew back Kronos and his goons along with the ground.

"Now I am done." I said as I began walking through the inferno of heat as I held Hestia in one droopy hand.

"Stop there!" Yelled a voice as I turned to see one titan standing up against the heat as I turned to him. His armor perfect as it depicted the sun on it as he stood ready with a bow.

"Helios the titan of the sun." I said as I stepped into my armor as I switched hands so Hestia would be fine. In the matter of a few seconds my overheated boy was in the perfect container again. However Hestia sat in my palm of my hand now as she starred at Helios as the other titan's had to retreat from the heat. By this time houses were reduced to piles of lava, I then noticed something above us as I looked up.

As I looked up suddenly something dropped down as I easily caught it with my free hand as Helios seemed intrigued. As I opened my free hand I found a backpack in it as I recognized it as Rhea's as I slipped it into the same hand with Hestia. She recognized the backpack as she put it on as I curled my hand and pulled my original pole arm off my back.

"Sorry to run Helios but I have a mission to finish." I said as I began to dash away from Helios as he gave chase. However suddenly his feet got stuck in lava as he fell face first into the substance, but gave no hints of it burning him. But it was enough for me as a distraction as I began to run with Hestia in tow.

"Turn left here!" Hestia yelled as I obeyed. With the help of the small goddess I ran for it as I dodged 100 foot guards and non-melting buildings. However the heat radiating in the heat into the air was still enough to drive them away from me. However as I approached the edge of the island I was met with a scene I did not want to see.

In front of us was a bruised and beat Rhea and Prometheus both in true size as guards circled them. I could almost feel Hestia tense as at the sight as I came to a halt, but as I did both noticed me as Prometheus gave me a frown.

"Keep running Perseus!" He yelled but I looked down at Hestia as she looked up at me with a scarred face.

"What are you doing!? Keep running you fool!" Yelled Rhea only to silence by a slap by a guard as I felt my hand tighten around my weapon.

"Keep going." I heard as I looked down at Hestia as I saw her…crying yes that was the word.

"Okay." I said as I began to run off to the side as I left as I felt some emotion cling at me like a cold hand. It was nearly unbearable as I kept going, whatever this feeling was it was tremendous and I hated it. But for some reason I had another feeling like what I had just seen something fake.

"I love you mom." I heard Hestia say I pulled her closer to my chest as I turned back to see a surprising sight of the scene suddenly turning to mist. But as it disappeared I a horde of confused looking guards appear where the scene was. As that happened I saw a women off to the side with a two torches as she gave me a nod as I grew confused but then realized that was Rhea's friend.

"Now let us go to a place where we can be safe." I said as I reached the edge of the island and jumped into the abyss of darkness. With that I completed half my task given to me by Rhea.

 **REVIEW WHORE POWERS ACTIVATES**

 **If you don't know what that means it means leave a good review**


	15. Chaos Makes A Visit, Fifth Sin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Keep going." I heard as I looked down at Hestia as I saw her…crying yes that was the word.

"Okay." I said as I began to run off to the side as I left as I felt some emotion cling at me like a cold hand. It was nearly unbearable as I kept going, whatever this feeling was it was tremendous and I hated it. But for some reason I had another feeling like what I had just seen something fake.

"I love you mom." I heard Hestia say I pulled her closer to my chest as I turned back to see a surprising sight of the scene suddenly turning to mist. But as it disappeared I a horde of confused looking guards appear where the scene was. As that happened I saw a women off to the side with a two torches as she gave me a nod as I grew confused but then realized that was Rhea's friend.

"Now let us go to a place where we can be safe." I said as I reached the edge of the island and jumped into the abyss of darkness. With that I completed half my task given to me by Rhea.

 **NOW:**

I sat quietly on the ground as I waited for Hestia to change into clothes that were provided in the bag that Rhea must have gave us. However it had been only 3 days since I had jumped off the floating island and thankfully landed in a lake from my nightly fall. But it had been three days since then which were all spent by the said landing point. Hestia bathed nearly 8 times each day while during then and now. Scrubbing her skin as hard as possible until it turn red and even bled in some spots.

Each night I heard silent sobs from her as she slept in a tube of blankets that she called a sleeping bag. But as time passed each night I felt a new feeling as I heard the young women's sobs. A feeling that I had not yet adjusted myself to as I tried to figure it out. But as I stewed over my dilemma of knowledge I noticed Hestia step into my view as she gave me a small smile but pain still very relevant in her eyes.

"You look nice." I said as she looked down at her white toga as she gave me a small smile once again.

"Not half bad yourself." She said as I looked down at my rough armor, once I seen the titans armor I had noticed mine looked horrible on the outside. But on the inside you could say it was skin tight. (Cue eye rolls rom everyone listening to Percy)

"Thanks." I said as I looked down at my helmet that I had taken off to provide some light for Hestia to change.

"So what do we do know?" Asked Hestia as I thought to myself for a second as I looked over the vast lake before me.

"I fear that your father will send people after us in a few days when the island reaches the highest mountain. But I have a feeling since Helios was so resistant to the heat coming from me he will send him with the force." I replied back as Hestia gave a small nod.

"But there is nowhere to go, from the maps that Prometheus drew with Rhea's knowledge apparently this place called 'Earth' is covered by lakes so vast that there is almost no end to them." She said as I nodded.

"Can you give me an example of our location then?" I asked her as she nodded quickly then she was giving me instructions on the map as I drew it to fit my size. She simply walked in the path that I needed to draw in until finally we had a perfect map. (Think of a flat earth.)

"So if the island was 5 days away from the highest mountain and with its current pathway relevant to the sun. As well as our current lake in front of us then…this puts us here." Hestia said as she marked an X on a par of the map. (Windermere England is the location)

"Prometheus taught you well." I said as she nodded in agreement.

"Yes he did, so what do we do?" She asked me as I looked over the map slowly the image went through my head as I looked at it.

"Can I ask a question?" I asked her as she laughed a little.

"Certainly." She said.

"Are there any more floating islands?" I asked her as she seemed slightly surprised by the question but thought over it.

"Not that I know of…old scriptures mentioned that each Primordial once owned an island just like our own but a great war between them happened and in the end all but one of the islands perished. That is the one in which we currently reside on in the sky." She said pointing her finger up as I nodded.

"But some of the islands that were destroyed were very vague on how it happened. For Nyx's island it said that after her defeat by the hands of Aether and his wife Hemera and she was sent to reform that her island dissolved into darkness which in turn hid Gaia from her brothers and sisters. But at the same time it was said with the darkness of the island overwhelming them Aether and Hemera were forced to flee from their island and let the darkness consume them." She said as I nodded once again.

"So whose island do you live on?" I questioned.

"Cronos's not to be confused with my sperm donner of a father but the primordial of time. However this was but a tiny fraction of his island that survived the war." She said with such venom I was surprised the animals around us enjoying my warmth didn't explode in a green mist.

"I see…so apparently if there is any islands left over from the war there are most likely tiny and or truly unreachable." I said as she nodded.

"If that is so then I think I might have found a island long ago." I said as she seemed surprised.

"It was here." I said pointing to a place outside the earth as she looked confused.

"But nothing exists outside the cylinder in which this place is. Even up above Helios and Selena make their orbits inside the circle in which the darkness covers." She said.

"Indeed that might be true but according to what you said about the stories then this is Gaia's island and the darkness is the remnants of Nyx's. So if I am right then what I saw was the remnants of another island, indeed it was much smaller than Gaia's island but it is still a solution to our current problem." I said as she looked at me in disbelief.

"But we would have noticed it by now up above." She said as I shook my head.

"It was underneath the island." I said as she gasped.

"You looked over the edge of this place? Are you insane?" She questioned as I shrugged.

"Insane, no. Curious, yes. I was wondering around about 50 years ago when I noticed a stretch of land made of ice and crossed it. What I think I crossed was this." I said as I pointed at a place on the map. (The Bering Strait)

"After I crossed it I followed a the edge of the land for a long time until I reached another ice bridge." I said as I pointed at the place where the end island reached the ice ring around the whole place.

"As I crossed it I was met with a cliff and decided to walk back however I did take a peek over the edge in which I saw a glowing circle not but a few island lengths in and underneath this place." I said as she looked at me skeptically.

"So you mean to tell me you looked over the edge of this place and into nothing to find a secret island that was giving off a light?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Well I have officially lost it or you are insane." She said with a rough sigh.

"Not insane just curious." I replied back as she shook her head.

"Whatever but for some reason I don't think you are lying. What I think you saw may have been a chunk of Aether's or Hemera's island that survived the war and taken refuge under Gaia's island." She said.

"The only question is how do we reach it? We can't fly and I presume if we try to mine through we might miss and fall into the nothing. Gods why can't there be an easy way to reach this place?" She asked herself as I raised an eyebrow.

"Gods?" I question as she looked up at me.

"Yeah it is what the fates decided to call me generation of immortals born from titans." She said with a huff.

"I see…so that still leaves as of how we will reach that place." Hestia said with a sigh.

"Well I think I might know someone who might help us." I said as Hestia looked at me skeptically.

"Wait there are other people down here?" She asked me.

"Well if my hunch is right then yes there should be." I said as Hestia just stared at me.

"So who is this hunch you're thinking of?" She asked me.

"The personification of night herself. Who else do you think I was talking about?" I asked her as surprise crossed her face once again for that day.

"You know if you keep making that face it is going to stick." I said with a humorous laugh as she glared at me.

"Not funny. But how are we going to even find her? The last recorded information about her in the old scripts is her being sent to be reborn by Aether's hand." She said.

"Is that so?" I asked her and myself as I thought it over. It didn't take more than a millennia for a primordial to reform, I knew that much from Prometheus's documents. But I also knew that their domains reacted to their presence regardless of them controlling it at the time or not.

"Yeah, still if she has reformed we still don't know if she will be willing to help us." Hestia said.

"Now who says that?" Asked a new voice as suddenly the world darkened immensely around us. Hestia shot up to her feet and already had a knife unsheathed. However I stayed in place as I watched the world darken all except the light given off by my glowing face. However as Hestia looked around she stopped suddenly as I saw someone appear behind her.

"Now, now little titan offspring if you go swinging around that sharp stick someone might get hurt." Said the voice as I watched a women slowly slink her arms around Hestia's body as the god froze in fear. Slowly the other women's hands the knife and plucked it out of Hestia's hands however suddenly one very scarred Hestia turned into a very confused one as the women spun her around and hugged her.

Hestia blinked once then twice then a thrice as the women pulled away with a giant smile plastered on her face. Hestia just glanced up at me as if to ask me to do something, but I didn't sense any hostility from her so I let her do as she pleased. But as I watched the women look over Hestia with a fascination in her eyes I slowly go the feeling that this was not Nyx.

"I must say you are very beautiful for a titan." The women said as she felt Hestia's arms then poked at her breast as a blush flooded Hestia's face. Embarrassment overwhelmed her current confusion as she covered her chest as the women just smirked at her.

"She isn't a titan and I assume you are not Nyx." I said as she frowned a little.

"What gave it away?" She asked as Hestia looked at her in a curious way as she scanned the older women up and down. Her features none of which Hestia had ever seen before that much was apparent on her confused face. Her hair black as night and running down to her mid back in a waterfall. Her features more beautiful than I had ever seen but her eyes were so full of life it surprised me.

"Your whole aura, though the area around us did darken I sense that is simply a barrier around us. If you were Nyx she would not do such a thing since we are technically always in her domain which hides her power for the most part. But since you used a barrier that means that you have so much power that you simply can let the darkness around you block it for you." I said as she smiled at me as Hestia seemed confused still.

"Correct, I see Orders magic that he infused in your armor has been of better use to you than we would have guessed." She said with a sly smile as she looked at the 18 year old Hestia as the goddess shrunk a little.

"Oh don't be afraid of me I am as harmless as a hellhound is to Perseus." She said as Hestia raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it.

"So Perseus can you guess who I am?" She asked as she turned back to me as Hestia scooted closer to me.

"Well you're not Nyx that is for sure and from the tablets I read the only mentioned a few female primordials. However you mentioned Orders name who is the one who keeps the energy of the universe freely flowing and free of creating Chaos. I know you aren't Gaia or Thalassa that is for sure you don't share traits their domains have. I doubt you are Ananke either, who is the personification of destiny. But the one thing I know is that your power is above that of a primordials."

"The reason I know that is the barrier. I can feel this barrier is not only a power blocker but a absorber as well. But this barrier is simply made to conceal and protect others from your power coming off you. Which leads me to my conclusion, no primordial possess so much power that their surroundings would be obliterate by them simply standing near it. That leaves only one being left for you to be, one that ensures Chaos." I said as a hint of a smirk played on my lips as the women began to smile as Hestia got it.

"W-Wait she is Chaos the creator of the universe?" Hestia squeaked out as the women in front of us flipped back her hair in a dramatic way.

"The one and only, now my little godling let's talk about getting you to that island."

 **LINEBREAK:**

 **TIME: 3000 AD**

"You met Chaos in the flesh?" Asked a very skeptical Artemis as I nodded.

"Why haven't I ever heard of this before?" Asked Hera who was now standing up in front of me and Hestia as the goddess of the hearth peeked out one eye.

"You never asked, also you were always too busy with Zeus for me to tell you any stories of my past." She said as Hera gaped.

"You know I just noticed something about this story." Said Zoe as we all turned to her.

"About what?" I asked her.

"That Percy was like a smart person back then, what happened?" She asked as a torrent of laughs filled the room as even Hera chuckled a little.

"I had a kid is what happened." I said as Zoe made a face like she was shot.

"Not funny." She grumbled.

"Actually I think it was pretty funny." Said Hestia as Hera shot her a glance.

"Don't mind her she is crazy." Hera said as the hearth goddess's foot shot out and kicked the back of Hera's leg effectively making the goddess crumbled to the ground where the foot found her back and sent her to face plant on the ground. Hestia just began laughing hysterically as suddenly her foot was caught and she was pulled off me with eep by Hera.

The fight was shorter this time as Hera sat on top her sister as she let a thread of spit dangle dangerously close to her face. Hestia begging her sister to stop but unfortunately Hera let it drop and land on her face as a wave of eww's chorus filled the room. Hestia just groaned in disgust as Hera laughed as she hopped off Hestia. The spit pooled on her forehead as the hearth goddess quickly wiped it away.

"Now that was funny." Hera said with a laugh as Hestia glared at her as she cleaned her face.

"Enough you two." I said as Hera smiled a little as she took Hestia's seat on my side which made Hestia glare at her. But thankfully one of the girls gave Hestia a wet cloth as she thanked her and wiped her face thoroughly.

"I will get you back later." Hestia said as she sat down by Artemis in her 8 year old form as Hera smirked.

"Whatever you say…little sis." She said as both Artemis and Hestia eyes twitched at the term.

"Aren't you married Hera?" Asked Hestia as in a tone that suggested consequences of the married women.

"I am but I don't see anything wrong with simply snuggling with a lifelong male friend I happen to have." She said as some of the girls frowned. Simple glances between of few 'friends' in the crowd of huntresses.

"Hera, Hestia enough you two. You're making it painful to watch you two talk, also Hera you are married so try and not give anyone a bad idea. While I do understand your feelings you are married which is unfortunate." I said as Hera huffed in annoyance.

"Man you control those two so easily, teach me your ways." Artemis said making everyone laugh as the two said goddess blushed.

"Sorry no can do, anyways back to the story." I said as the two sisters gave me a short glare. Hera taking refuge in my lap from the glare of Hestia at the same time.

"Wait I have a feeling that this part is going to be boring so just tell us the end results." Atlanta said as I laughed lightly.

"If I did that then you wouldn't get to hear how childish the creator of the universe is." I said as they eyes gleamed in fear as they waited for lighting to strike me down but none ever came.

"She was childish?" Questioned Artemis to Hestia.

"Yeah she was, then again she was serious sometimes but most of the time she was indeed childish." Hestia said as I start the story.

 **LINEBREAK:**

 **TIME: 14500 BC**

"So how is this supposed to work?" Hestia asked Chaos as the creator had joined us around my glowing face.

"Well simple, when you two arrive at the edge I will make a set of stairs for you two to reach the island. Simple enough isn't it?" She questioned as Hestia slowly nodded.

"Yeah I suppose…anyways can you please let me go?" Asked the goddess, I guess I forgot to mention Chaos had changed Hestia into an 8 year old form and forced her to sit in the creators lap. Currently Chaos was in a 37 year old form and had taken it upon herself to braid Hestia's long hair. The goddess had tried to get away multiple times but hadn't yet succeeded as Chaos held her close to her.

"Not yet I am almost done, you young immortals need to learn to wait for a minute or two. Now Hestia I must say your hair is so soft I wish I had hair like this." She said as Hestia blushed as the creator continued to braid her hair.

"B-But your much more beautiful than me." Hestia said as Chaos laughed.

"Oh beauty is just an outward appearance what truly is beautiful is what you are on the inside. Let me tell you young one if you saw what I was on the inside you would scream like a bunny about to be caught." She said as she finished up with the braid as Hestia stayed silent, her hands gently running over the perfect braid.

"But I am dirty on the inside." Hestia whispered to Chaos as the creator frowned as she suddenly hugged Hestia. Not like her weird overly happy hugs like before but the hug of carrying and gentleness.

"No you're not, you're as clean and pure as anyone I have ever met. Even more so than my granddaughter Hemera, but as a gift I will restore your virginity. Think of it as an apology for what the fates have done to you." She said as she placed a gentle hand on Hestia's belly, suddenly the goddess gasped and a face of slight pain filled her face. It only lasted for a second but soon Hestia's face showed no more pain as she relaxed.

"It is done." She said as Hestia's small hands gripped at Chaos's like a child to a mother. I watched with fascination as tears slowly fell from Hestia's eyes and onto Chaos's hands.

"T-Thank you." She said in a weeping voice as Chaos smiled and hugged the small girl as she let out more tears. I guess Chaos was the ultimate mother since she did make the universe, did she not?

"Perseus make sure you protect this one." Chaos said as she let go of the weeping child. Hestia wiping her red eyes as she sniffled a little.

"I already promised Rhea I would take care of her so do not worry." I said as she nodded.

"Now Hestia it is time for you all to go or else Kronos's army will catch up. Also Perseus I need to have a word with you." Chaos said as I nodded. Hestia slowly rose from Chaos's lap as she instantly grew to her 18 year old form. But she didn't leave as she gave Chaos yet another hug as the older women just smiled as she patted Hestia's back.

"Thank you very much, now don't take too long you two." Hestia said with a now proud smile the mirth no longer in her eyes as she jogged away. As she did I saw the barrier part around Hestia as she walked out of the dome.

"So what do you wish to talk to me about?" I asked Chaos as she looked up at me.

"Perseus I need to let you know of something that I have added to this universes fundamentals and structure. It is a system that will control a mortal and immortal basic instincts, this instinct is very simple but to properly explain it I must show you." She said as he extended her hand towards me. I just extended my hand as well as they touched, instantly I felt a deep information run into my mind and explain what Chaos was talking about.

"The Alpha/Beta/Omega system…interesting concept and purpose. But I feel that it will lead to problems for humans." I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Oh, you must mean what Prometheus decided to call you and your future brothers and sisters. But I must ask you why you feel it will be a problem for humans?" She asked me.

"Prometheus originally planned for our lifespans to reach only 80 to 90 years if we were healthy. We were not made to be like immortals but instead our own being. However we are susceptible to disease and other things even death. In a sense we were made to be disposable and easy to reproduce for the titan's use. However with such qualities that humans have I fear that this system will not allow us breed properly." I said as she smirked.

"Just what I expected from a man such as yourself, I already knew of what Prometheus planned to have humans be like. That is why I have decided to make it less prominent in humans than immortals. So you don't have to worry about human Omegas throwing themselves at human Alphas, instead they simply will be the more desirable people in the communities." She said as I smiled.

"I find that easier on humans that immortals as well make it so we can advance easier with petty squabbles over omegas. But I assume immortals will get the full blown impact of it?" I said as she nodded.

"Well for the most part it will go unseen in everyday life but when they enter a yearly heat their instincts will awaken. Think of it as a way for the Omegas and Alphas with the best genes to reproduce and allow the evolution of the society. Kind of like how hellhounds only pick the strongest hellhounds as mates." She said as I nodded.

"Easy enough to understand my only question is why is that males can become Omegas and females can become Alphas?" I asked her as she shrugged.

"Well I think I needed to throw a small loop in it, plus what is the fun with a perfect system?" She asked I shook my head.

"Whatever you say." I said as I started to stand up but she stopped me with look.

"I wasn't done Perseus, I just want to let you know that it is all random in what people are chosen as. Even I do not have control over what you will come out as. But I can tell you one thing yours is an Alpha, but I warn you Perseus Hestia's came out as an Omega. I warn you now Perseus you force yourself on her and you will hell to pay." She said in a voice that was not like any I had heard her say before.

"I understand but what if she forces herself on me?" I asked knowing how an Omega can get during a heat due to Chaos's information transfer to me.

"Then it is what she chooses to do. But you have many years before you are completely human and go into your first heat. Until then try and prepare yourself for when it comes." She said as she disappeared in a flash as Hestia stood a few feet from where the barrier was.

"So what did she say?" She asked me as I walked over to me. At the same time I lowered my hand as she climbed then I stood up.

"Just a few things about some stuff she wanted me to do for you. You know like keep you safe and make sure you don't get fat." I said with a smirk under my helmet as Hestia blushed and punched my stomach but reared back in pain as she held her hand.

"You and your damn armor." She hissed at me as I laughed and started to walk towards the ice bridges that I knew of.

 **LINEBREAK:**

"So this is it huh?" Asked Hestia as we both looked over a vast emptiness in front of us. No specks of light visible in the darkness as they looked into it. Frost covering Percy's armor on the main parts but near the joints it was instantly turned to vapor since his body underneath was still hot.

"Yeah talk about a view of nothing." I said as she shook her head at my sarcastic comment.

"Sure it is now what do we do?" Asked Hestia as I shrugged. But as if by magic *cough* chaos *cough* steps made of grey stone started to form from thin air on the side of the edge. However they were only big enough for Hestia as we both raised an eyebrow. But I got the message Chaos was sending me as I gently set Hestia down as she looked back up at me as I motioned for her to go.

"I have a few things to deal with before I join you, for now take the steps and get to the island." I said as I pulled Night or my newly named staff of darkness from my back. Let's just say it was suggested I do so by Chaos so Nyx would allow us to pass through the darkest parts easier. In essence it was like I was wielding it in the name of Nyx for her glory, which is something that primordials kind of like.

But as Hestia nodded and went down the steps as they crumbled after her which easily erased the trail. But as it did I turned around and quickly held Night in a ready stance as I view the ice covered plane in front of me. Suddenly a glowing bolt of pure energy pierced through the darkness as I moved out of the way as it dissipated into the darkness behind me.

"Quicker than I first imagine." Said a massive 100 foot Helios as he stepped into my viewing range as he held a massive golden bow by his side about 50 soldiers decked out in heavy armor and armed to the teeth with swords so sharp they looked like thy could cut anything.

"You learn to get faster when you have to hunt dragons." I said as Helios's eyebrow raised up in the air.

"Well let me tell you something, nothing is faster than the sun." He said as suddenly his current image seemed to fade into the wind as my eyes widened. Instantly my guard was up but suddenly I felt a massive heat source to my let as I turned just in time to see a fist. The fist easily made contact with my head as I was sent flying hundreds of yards with ease as I tumbled the whole way.

But with a lot of effort I managed to get my feet under me and slide a good thousand feet before I came to a halt. However as I stopped I noticed something as my head was looking backwards to my body. With that I reached up and didn't see my hands come up to my head as I gripped at it. With ease I then twirled my head back in the right position as my armor didn't do much to help my head from spinning.

"Slow." I heard behind me as I rolled out of the way of a sword as it penetrated the ground quickly I was up again as I saw Helios pull away with the fastest hop I had ever seen. But as I stood up I heard the running of footsteps as I turned to see the guards charging me. I knew I was at a massive disadvantage since they were twice my size but that didn't stop me from clenching y teeth and charging them.

Instantly night was a whirlwind in my hands as it was used for something I rarely used it for. Hestia had talked to me about learning to fight but since I had no one to teach me she tried her best. She taught me the basics to the polearm and how to use your opponent's momentum against them. To say the least all I could was deflect the blows as good as I could and maybe get a blow in once in a while.

However as I charged them the first sword came down like a falling rock as I met it with one end of night. With ease I slid the blade off the end with a small tilt and used Nights powers as I lined up the end of Night with the man's chest. But with surprising ease the end of Night slide right through his armor and out his back. But I didn't have time to think about it as I was deflecting more blows and piercing more chests with Night.

Soon I had dispatched 10 of them as I stood motionless in front of a group of angry soldiers. But suddenly I felt another heat source to my back but I was to slow as it hit me. But thankfully my armor seemed to block the shot but the force alone was enough to blow me forward into the crowd of solider. Instantly all of them were all slashing at me but none of the blades seemed to be able to cut the armor I wore.

"Damn whatever this armor is our swords can't cut it." Said one.

"Then hold him down." One said as they tried to hold me down but at this I got angry as I pushed back as they all went wide eye as I slowly pushed them off.

"Get back!" Screamed Helios as they all jumped out of the way as I swung Night around me quickly in a horizontal way. Thankfully I got one of the soldier's knees with made a sickening snap as I lunged at him as he fell down. As I landed on his downed body I slammed the end of Night into his chest as he struggled for a moment but then ceased to stop moving.

But as I got off him the others didn't seem to take kindly to me killing their friend as they all charged me again. However I was ready this time as Night instantly sprang to life as it elongated instantly piercing the chests of two men at once. With that I quickly retracted it and deflected the first blow to reach me. With ease I managed to put the end of Night under his helmet as it quickly elongated and pierced his head as he went limp.

I wasn't down with him as I flung his lifeless body at more of them that were coming at me as his body knocked three of them off their feet. Suddenly however Night was hit by something as it shot out of my hands and into the ground behind me as I look to see Helios with a ready bow and a glowing arrow ready. At the same time I saw a glowing arrow laying on the ground where it must have hit Night.

If one arrow had the power to push Night out of my hands then it had some serious power behind it. But as Helios aimed at me I quickly tried to reach for another polearm on my back as suddenly I felt the dullness I had long forgotten sprout around my body.

"I looked down to only see about 30 arrows all piercing different joints in my armor as they hindered me from moving. Slowly the warriors around me slowly got up and surrounded me as the thick arrows kept me from moving in any direction as they pierced through my joints. Slowly Helios came up to me as a very golden arrow was placed inches from my eye socket as he looked down at me as I continued to try and move.

"You know when Prometheus told us about you and your way to revolutionize our living capabilities I was surprised. To be able to do anything with your sturdy bodies while still being completely under our control. But what surprised me even more when he told me you had achieve your own consciousness, I must say Perseus you are one of a kind. It pains me to terminate a being of your kind with such dishonorable methods but what do you know about honor?" He asked as he pulled the arrow back as it glowed brighter as everyone backed up.

"But once you are out of the picture then I will get my prize and will be wed to Hestia, our children will be immune to any heat and become perfect fire handlers. But you know Perseus there is one thing I do look forward to, the look on her face when she sees your skewered head on my mantle as I make lover to her." He said with a shit eating grin as those words echoed in my head.

Slowly I felt something change in me it was like when I saw that image projected to us by that women when. Or when Hestia cried over what Kronos had done to her. But this feeling was so much larger, it was like a volcano ready to go off as I sneered under my helmet. This feeling controlling me as I spoke.

"You will perish by my hands Helios, I WILL BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU! On Chaos's name I swear!" I screamed at him as suddenly a burst of light erupted my vision and everything went black.

 **NYX POV:**

As I snuggled with Erebus after a long night of love make we both relished in the sweet after taste of sex. We currently decided to try and try for another child which we both agreed to be called Thanatos if it was a boy or Eris if it was a girl. But we were hoping it was a male this time. But as we snuggled I felt Erebus stiffen as I slowly looked up to him as he starred into nothing.

I grew worried after a minute as he focused on whatever was drawing his attention to the darkness of this universe. Every time it was either Hemera or Aether traveling it simply lasted a few seconds but this went on for a good 5 minutes. My hands gently clenching at the sheets as worry spread through me, I might have been one of the primordials voted to be least caring. But for my husband and my family I was more carrying then Chaos herself.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as he blinked twice and looked down at me. He just gave me a soft smile and kissed my lips as I melted into the kiss. I know my daughter Hemera would have my head if she ever saw me so love struck but I didn't care as I focused on his lips.

"Just a little something on Gaia's island is causing a massive disruption in the darkness surrounding it." He said as I raised an eyebrow, why hadn't I sense anything? Oh right I turned off my domains during sex so I wouldn't lose control. After one time I did mother got mad at me and told me if I ever did it again I would have to have blonde hair for the next seven centuries. Totally not worth it.

"Helios was a little something, this something is a little bigger than him. I guess I might go check it out." I said as I slowly sat up my body groaning in protest as the thin black sheets slid off my body revealing a pale skin tone. Erebus suddenly seemed distracted by me as I smirked and raised my arms up and arching my back as I popped it with a small sigh. Though the male in the room didn't take his eyes off my breasts as I smiled at him.

"Please one more round then you can go." He said as he gripped at my wrist as he lightly stroked it. I however could only smirk as I pulled him in for a quick kiss as I let him go as I quickly slid off the bed. For added effect and a pleasant reaction I wiggled my but as I slid on my toga as Erebus whimpered in his hornyness.

"Sorry love but you can wait until I get back, until then wait for me." I said as I leaned back over the bed and whispered into his ear. But with that I was gone in a flash as I appeared on earth as I shivered at its sudden warmth covering its surface. Even if it was by only maybe 10 degrees it was almost too much for me as I quickly reconnected to my domain. Suddenly the feeling hit me as I stumbled a little as I gasped at the feeling.

It was like the darkness was being destroyed by something as I slowly steadied myself, how in the hell did I not notice this? But as I located the source of the destruction of darkness I was surprised to find it near the edge of Gaia. But quickly I flashed towards the location only to have a burst of heat flow over me, I bet it even burned my skin a little. But as the heat hit me I had to cover my eyes at the surprisingly bright light, but then I felt someone grab my arm and pull me away.

"What are you doing here?" Questioned the female as I looked to see mother dragging me away from it as I ripped my hand away from her.

"I should ask you the same question." I said as she looked up at me as I gave her a stern glare as she sighed.

"I am observing a fight between Helios and Perseus. Perseus has be taken over by his emotions and is currently letting off more and more heat. We need to stop him." She said as I looked at her like she was insane.

"You're the creator you should be able to solve this with a snap of your fingers." I said as she sighed.

"If only it was that easy, Perseus sworn on my name. In doing so he made it so I cannot help him without him dying. It is a good thing you came or else I would be worried for Gaia." She said as I sighed as I looked back over to the fight to see Perseus now standing nearly 150 feet tall as molten rock flew up to his body adding to it as he let out a massive roar. But as if on que the whole surface of his skin cooled instantly and turned black. Suddenly a ball of glowing light began to form right in front of his mouth as the roar continued.

Quickly the ball grew to 50 feet in diameter as the roar slowly stopped, I then looked to see Helios's floating a few hundred yards away gripping a bloody numb where his elbow should be. Bu then he black skin on Perseus all exploded off him in a wave of flying debris. Any chunks that made it close to me were easily consumed by the darkness never to be seen again. However each chunk that didn't made massive craters in the ground as well as trenches they dug out of Gaia for mile and miles.

It was then as the golden ball of light spot off in a beam towards Helios as the god raised hi other arm and let out a massive scream as he went into his true form. The overwhelming radiance alone was enough to blind anything for miles but as the beam hit him it drove him back with ease. But then Helios with most of his strength formed a barrier around him as the beams split around him in a dome formation. But each laser of light to find the ground was like an exploding volcano.

But that was only one smaller beam as there had to be thousands as it se the landscape for thousands of miles on fire. Soon the energy beam ended as Perseus growled at the still standing well floating Helios as his divine form was no more as he looked exhausted. His eyes still focused on Perseus as the giant stood still as he slowly began to inhale as a panicked face grew on Helios's face.

"Now do you see why I need your help?" Asked Chaos as I nodded.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked her as I watched the ever growing Perseus as more magma flew to him like a magnet.

"Simple I need you to distract him until I can place a seal on this form, I think Ananke will be slightly lenient in me breaking the rules if I interfere for the purpose of saving Gaia." She said as if on que a glowing symbol of thread appeared in front of Chaos as she grinned.

"Well I got the signal all that is left is for you to slow him down just don't kill him." She said as I sighed.

"Fine but I think this form needs a name before I cool him down." I said as Chaos rolled her eyes.

"You and your names, I swear not ever form of every being in the universe needs a name." She said as I rolled my eyes as the shadows began to form a vortex around me.

"No it doesn't but it helps pass the time." I said as she nodded.

"So what do you have in mind?" She asked me as I thought about it as I watched Helios try and form some sort of a shield around him as Perseus kept breathing in.

"How about Wrath the fifth of the seven sins?"

 **So Percy is the fifth sins ultimate form? What was this amazing author thinking? How much more awesome can this get? So many questions for so little time. Just leave a review and I might get back to you.**


	16. A Kiss And More Kids

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Simple I need you to distract him until I can place a seal on this form, I think Ananke will be slightly lenient in me breaking the rules if I interfere for the purpose of saving Gaia." She said as if on que a glowing symbol of thread appeared in front of Chaos as she grinned.

"Well I got the signal all that is left is for you to slow him down just don't kill him." She said as I sighed.

"Fine but I think this form needs a name before I cool him down." I said as Chaos rolled her eyes.

"You and your names, I swear not ever form of every being in the universe needs a name." She said as I rolled my eyes as the shadows began to form a vortex around me.

"No it doesn't but it helps pass the time." I said as she nodded.

"So what do you have in mind?" She asked me as I thought about it as I watched Helios try and form some sort of a shield around him as Perseus kept breathing in.

"How about Wrath the fifth of the seven sins?"

 **NOW:**

 **THIRDPERSON POV:**

With that the two began their capture Perseus plan, Nyx was instantly in front of the floating heap of flesh that was once Helios as he barely remained floating. Chaos remained on the ground as slowly the pillars started to grow taller and more intricate as more and more circles and designs added onto it. Chaos simply stood in front of it with her hands up as if greeting someone as her eyes glowed an earie white color.

However by the time Nyx was in front of Helios Perseus was done inhaling and began to roar again. At the same time the ball of light began to build in front of his mouth, Nyx however didn't seem worried as Percy's skin began to cool off only to build to the ball of light. Helios could only star in horror as the women in front of him only raised a simple hand as finally the ball was ready. In an instant the ball went off and the beam raced towards Nyx however as it reached her it only was consumed by a black wall in front of the two.

"W-What?" Said Helios as he starred at the women behind the wall of darkness. It was a simple square but it seemed to do the job as the beam simply disappeared as it touched it. But as it happened Nyx only turned her head and gave the god a frown as she raised a hand and motioned for him to go away.

"You're too weak to be of any help so scram." She said as suddenly a dark portal consumed the weakened titan and transported him who knows where. As Helios was transported away the beam finally seemed to end as Nyx lowered her shield as she faced a slightly confused Percy as his massive charcoal covered face looked at the small 6 foot lady.

"Oh come now and here I thought you were a real threat." She said in a snarky voice as Percy seemed to understand her and grow a furious face. He then growled in response as his charcoal covered began to crack and fall off. But as it did the pieces didn't hit the ground instead they began to float around him like clouds but made of rock. As they gathered around him they suddenly began to fly towards Nyx at an incredible speed as he simple grinned.

"Oh I used to play a game like this with Gaia, I thick catch is what she called it." She said with a simple raise of a hand as the flying molten slabs of rock stopped in front of her. They simply floated there in silence as Nyx closed her hand in a fist as they all began to fly towards one another until a massive 20 feet wide ball of molten/solid rock floated in front of her.

"Here it is your turn to CATCH!" She yelled as she reared back her arm and made a throwing motion as the ball launched towards Percy at an incredible velocity. Percy was not to say the most prepared the moment the ball sailed towards him. That moment of unpreparedness led to his head being ripped off easily by the ball as his body shuddered. Slowly the molten rock began to collapse into a giant pile as it slowly revealed a much smaller Perseus on his hands and knees.

His armor surrounding him in a protective shell as shallowed breaths could be heard from inside the armor. Nyx just grew a sad face as she flicked her hand and all the molten slag sunk into the shadows leaving only Percy and the massive magical circle around him.

"Hey mom you almost done?" Nyx asked.

"Almost but surprisingly he has more hidden power inside him than I first thought." Replied Chaos as the magic circle around him only still grew increasingly difficult to comprehend, even for Nyx.

"Now pay attention he is getting back up and doesn't seem to be out of anger yet." Chaos said as Nyx rolled her eyes and focused on the now 45 foot Perseus as he slowly stood up and looked towards Nyx,

"No one will hurt Hestia." He said mindlessly as he faced Nyx as suddenly the chinks in his armor began to glow to the point it was hard to look at even from a distance. However the rushing of air could be heard as Nyx peeked behind her hand that was shielding her eyes to see an impressive sight. The sight being Perseus as he and his armor shrunk along with him, slowly Percy shrunk until no more air came out from him.

At the same time the glowing intensified as the now 20 foot Percy's armor split around him as it yielded a solid gold glowing Percy. Nyx just starred in surprise as Percy slowly walked out from his armor as a whistle sounded. Nyx only had a fraction of a second to dodge a bullet of compressed air that ripped past her. With her eyes wide in surprise she could only watch as the bullet collided with the wall of clouds above them and split it open like a knife to a melon.

This revealed a starry night sky but only to be closed up a second later as the dark clouds recovered from the blow. Nyx then slowly turned to Percy to see him holding his hand out in front of him with his index finger out and the rest curled except his thumb which was up. However as he stood their silently Nyx suddenly got a chill as his thumb dropped and hit his hand.

On instinct alone she flashed to the ground narrowly avoiding a massive bolt of lightning as it struck only a couple yards from her current location. The electricity alone in the air was enough to make all her hair stand up like an afro. However Nyx was not currently worried about her looks as she dodge another string of attacks led on by Perseus. Sometimes a bolt of lightning sometimes a bolt of air. But with each one Nyx elegantly began to dodge as she grew frustrated.

"Mom can you do something about this?" Asked Nyx as she dodge a dangerously close air bullet as it destroyed a nearby mountain.

"On it…just need something to contain the power." Chaos said as she snapped her fingers as a ball made of magic circles formed in her hand. But as she tried to grasp his magic power she found none as her eyebrow raised upwards. However being the creator of the universe isn't for anything as she quickly analyzed his powers discovering something…special.

"He is using mana itself." Chaos said as Nyx shot a beam of black energy towards Percy only for a couple lightning bolts intercepted it.

"That is very interesting, but I swear if you don't do something soon I am going to obliterate him." Nyx nearly screamed at Chaos as the mother just waved her off.

"Fine…just need to find a container built to hold mana." Chaos mumbled to herself as she rubbed her chin as Nyx continued to dodge. However now there were spears of water and the very earth itself shaking violently as well as uncontrolled shadow spears. All in all Nyx was losing her temper as she caught a shadow spear out of the air and crushed it with her hand. Only to then block an air bullet with a shadow shield.

"Any time now." Nyx said in an angry tone as she summoned a shadow spear and spun it destroying an ice spear. The ground around them now no longer ice but just a crater filled piece of land with massive ditches in it. Just think that Antarctica used to look like Africa but after the fight it looks like what it does now when the ice isn't on it. Just a bunch of islands all because Percy couldn't keep his cool.

"Oh I got it, those will work perfectly." Chaos said as she examined the now floating 4 poles that were on Percy armor still. At the same time the giant circle bellow Percy began to shine and the 12 pillars and multiple other circles began to activate. It was then she nodded as she snapped her fingers. On queue the whole thing went nuclear as everything went so bright that even Chaos had to shield her eyes as magic activated.

A few minutes later the light has settled down leaving one simple looking Percy as he laid face down in the ground. His form now longer golden in color but slightly red and quickly being covered in the black skin as he cooled off. However by his side now lay 4 slightly red hot poles as they sizzled as they laid on the ground. Slowly both women approached the person as Chaos soon snapped her fingers as the poles and Percy slowly went back to the armor.

Soon he looked brand new with his armor but still laid peacefully on the ground as Nyx starred at his giant metal and gave his foot a light kick.

"So did you like…kill him?" Asked Nyx as she gave Chaos a glance.

"What? No! I simply sealed away about 75% of his powers over mana inside the polearms. For now the power cannot be accessed by anyone just in case, however later if he learns to control his power then yes he can unseal the power and reabsorb it." She said as Nyx sighed.

"I would rather that power be gone but I guess it must stay, it is connected to his soul now so not much we can do. Anyways why did he get like half his normal size?" Questioned Nyx as she looked over Percy's now 20 foot form.

"Oh I think what he did was he pushed out all the air in his body since it was molten and all. So basically what we are looking at now is super condensed Primordial metal. No air pockets either which I guess would have happened sooner or later. I guess he just pushed his shrinking to gain more power, I have noticed while he was shrinking he did get more powerful. Hmm something to think about later." Chaos said as Nyx sighed.

"So what about his like golden form or whatever?" Nyx asked.

"Oh you mean Wrath I guess you can say I seal that away inside Percy as well, just like his powers accessible another day just whenever he is able to control it. However that being sealed in him is too emotional and powerful, it will take many years before he can control that." She said as Nyx looked at her funny.

"Wait you are speaking like Wrath is a separate entity from Percy." She said as Chaos nodded.

"That is because he is, well at least now he is. I sealed his built up hatred and just pure and raw emotions from him which consequently made an alternate being. This will prevent Percy from going all super powerful if he gets mad again and instead only be released when he sees fit. The only question is I wonder what he will do with such powerful polearms with him. I would much rather have a sword instead of one of those for a weapon." Chaos said as Nyx looked back to Percy.

"Well how about we let him figure that out and get out of here, I don't think the barrier I put around this place will hold much longer. Once that goes down Gaia will reconnect with her island and shit will get messy. So I suggest we skedaddle however I do think we should teleport Percy to where Hestia is just for convince reasons." Nyx said as Chaos starred at her.

"Oh my gosh…are you actually expressing your feelings?" Chaos joked as Nyx glared at her.

"Shut up mom and who cares if I am," She said with a head turned as Chaos grinned.

"Whatever you say princess, but I guess you are right let's send her to him. On another note you might not want to fight with a baby next time." Chaos said as Nyx's eyes lit up as she didn't even seem to notice Chaos flash Percy away.

"Tell me is it a boy or girl?" Nyx asked frantically as Chaos grinned.

"Maybe I will tell you later over dinner, Order is making stew tonight." She said as Nyx sighed and nodded a she flashed away as Chaos stayed behind for a minute longer. Looking towards the cylinder of darkness surrounding Earth as it slowly began to break. No surprise there since Percy was letting off so much energy and the barrier couldn't handle it. However as Chaos imagined Percy she could only sigh, she only got a limited time with him today.

But she wanted to know more about the strange creature called a human, she wanted to know why they didn't wield magic but instead the building blocks of all creation. Or mana as she called it, well Order nicknamed it but it is better than Ether which she did plan to call it. Again she could only sigh as she imagined studying such an interesting creature up close. The possibilities of his powers if trained properly were limitless, but only if she could study him.

Wait she could totally study him she was the creator of the universe for Order's sake, she could observe 'spy' anyone no matter where they were. She could only smile as she imagined his growth in the future to come, this was going to be a fun Millennia.

 **LINEBREAK:**

 **YEAR: 3000**

 **PERCY POV:**

"And that is about it." I said as everyone just awed at me and my awesomeness. Well everyone but a pair of godly sisters who seemed to have heard this story before.

"Well I think that proves it, women are stronger than all men." Said a voice in the hunter crowd as some of them giggled a little.

"Yeah whatever you say but that was when I was way weaker and totally unfocused." I said as I saw pretty much everyone roll their eyes.

"So what happened afterwards?" Asked one hunters.

"Well to put it simply Hestia and I stayed on the island until the titan war and that is just about it." I said as they all sighed.

"That had so much detail in it I don't even think Athena could write a book that thick." Said Hera with a snort as I glared down at the 16 year old's head. If I wished to I squeeze her to death right now but I felt that would be too much.

"Your funny but that story is too personal for me to tell people as young as you." I said with a wave of a hand as I noticed Artemis open her mouth to retort but stop as she seemed to remember I was older than all of them.

"Yeah." Added on Hestia as everyone snickered a little.

"Fine we will leave you alone about it but tell me have you kept in contact with Chaos over the years?" Asked Artemis as everyone seemed interested in this question.

"Well…I will admit that we text each other often but mostly just small chat, sometimes she requests things of me like taking care of a certain person or getting her some ice-cream you know small stuff." I said with a shrug as everyone's mouths dropped open. Even Hera and Hestia looked at me with utter surprise as I glanced at the two gapping goddess's.

"Yeah because texting the creator of the universe and having her ask you to kill people is small stuff." Said Hera.

"Hey what do you think I have been doing for the past 1000 years? I do get lonely when I am all alone, I did need someone to talk to that wasn't the gods." I said as Hestia and Hera looked at me like I just shot them.

"So does that mean you and Chaos are friends?" Asked Zoe as I nodded.

"I guess but with Gaia and Irene kind of being one being we kind of grew closer, that reminds me I need to tell her my penguin soup recipe." I said as I watched all the girls grow slightly pale.

"You need to stop cooking such adorable animals." Said Atlanta.

"Yeah whatever you say boss…anyways story time is over we need to get Zoe's party on the road it is at least 5 pm." I said as I pulled out my phone and checked the time as it revealed it was 5:15 but as I did Hera caught my hand and starred at it for a second.

"Wait a second…on my gods is this Chaos?" She asked in a voice that sounded should I say…jealous. But before I could put the phone away another hand joined Hera's and pulled it down as Hestia starred at the phone. Slowly both women looked up at me as I felt a cold sweat cover me as the two women in front of me became scary.

"Might I ask why she is your wallpaper?" Asked Hera as I nervously laughed as she just stared at me.

"It was a bet we had, I lost and had to put her as my wallpaper. Now let go." I said as Hestia and Hera shared a glance then looked back at me.

"Fine." Both said at the same time and let go of my hand as I quickly put away my phone as I glanced at Artemis to find a look on her face that suggested she was deep in thought.

"Wait let me see!" Zoe said as she quickly got up and ran over to me as both goddess got up with the others as they all walked over as I sighed. Suddenly I was showing my phone to twenty 18 year old girls as they all gasped at Chaos. I had to admit she was a beauty but after seeing it for so long you get used to it.

"How is she so beautiful?" Asked Zoe as she examined her hair and compared it to Chaos's as I chuckled. The photo itself was simply of was Chaos floating silently in front of the image of a galaxy as she took the pose of the statue I made oh so long ago but lost. But she was wearing a simply black dress that only came up to her upper thigh in the front and to her ankles in the back. Her black hair was in an invisible wind and her face was perfect to say the least. All in all it was a beautiful picture that I liked, not that I would tell anyone that of course.

"Magic and a lot of creams and moisturizers. After being alive for billions of years it is hard to stay beautiful, at least that is what she told me." I said as I bet Chaos was currently glaring at me or at least an image of me as she spied on me.

"Man I would kill for skin like that." Another hunter said as I rolled my eyes and put my phone away as they all groaned and began to walk away as I laughed. However as they all walked down the stairs to where Zoe's party was being held I noticed a certain moon goddess was staying behind. Even Hera and Hestia went ahead as the conversed as they remained in their younger forms.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked as she seemed to snap out of her trance and looked up at me as she gave me a week smile.

"Oh just my headache is coming back. I might need to go lay down for a while and take another of Apollo's pill." She said as she rubbed her temples as I didn't buy her excuse as I walked closer to her. As I did she seemed to back up but was to slow as I extended out a hand and placed it on her cheek as I made her look towards me. As I did I saw the building emotions in her eyes, I could see it all as I frowned.

"Artemis why are you so upset?" I asked as a look of anger flashed across her face as she reached up and pushed my hand away.

"I am not upset." She said as she looked away, only proving that she was indeed upset.

"Artemis…" I said as she looked up at me and then glanced down at the floor, slowly she looked back up at me as I starred at her.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked in a tone that was tense.

"I don't know you are the one acting weird." I said as she glared at me.

"I am not talking about this right now." Artemis said as she tried to walk away but I caught her hand. But as I did suddenly I felt a sharp sting on my cheek as I blinked a few times and looked down at a watery eye Artemis. Her hand still in the air as it trembled in rage as I just starred at her, thankfully the room was empty so nobody saw that.

"You want to know why?" Artemis asked as she lowered her hand but held eye contact with me.

"Because you let those two throw themselves at you like Aphrodite does men. All without batting an eye and taking into consideration about what you're soon to be wife had to say about it! Did you even think about what you were doing?!" She yelled at me as she huffed out in rage as I starred at her.

"Say something!" She yelled at me as tears slowly began to drip down her cheeks as sniffles could be heard as she began to cry. Quickly her hands found her eyes and tried to wipe away the tears as she sniffled. I knew a major part of this was due to her Omega inside her and the current wreck her pheromones were in. However once I thought about what she said I understood what she meant.

"Artemis I am sorry. I didn't know you thought of it that way, I have known them so long that actions such as that have become normal for me." I said as she just looked at me in more anger than imaginable.

"I understand that you are stupid sometimes and don't think but I need you to prove that you are sorry. I need you to show me that from the bottom of your heart you a sorry and that you actually care for your future wife." She said as I sighed in my mind. Why are women like this? Get close to one and the other wants to rip your face off. Try to point out that you weren't in the wrong and they yell at you. The first human in existence and even I don't know about that crap.

"Okay." I said as I grabbed her hand and decided to do something that I would admit I thought about doing once or twice to her in the past. With little effort I pulled her close as her cheeks turned red as I kissed her. Artemis squeaked out in surprise as she pulled away but with little effort I looped my hand around her waist and pulled her into our kiss again.

Her eyes just went wide a she tried to push me away but slowly her efforts stopped until she closed her eyes and gripped at my shirt as we kissed. It was a slow one that I admit I enjoyed to no extent. I don't know if it was because it had been such a long time since I had kissed a women or because my feelings for Artemis grew to the point I was starting to love her. Our kiss was gentle as sometimes out lips would part but no tongue. However it soon started to get more heated as we kissed one another.

But as we kissed I felt Artemis's hands slowly sneak up and ran through my hair, her hands felt perfect I had to admit as they ran through my hair. But the lack of oxygen soon got to us as our lips parted from our kiss but as we caught our breath we were back at it again. This time we both went past our old kiss and straight for the French as we pulled one another closer until we couldn't get any closer.

Our tongues danced for dominance however that battle was quickly won by yours truly as I felt up Artemis mouth with my tongue. It was so soft and just simply amazing, at that moment I thought that just maybe marrying Artemis wouldn't be that bad. But as we kissed and simple enjoyed each other I suddenly felt Artemis's hands tugging at my shirt. I was surprised to say the least as I slowly pulled away as Artemis did the same. However as she looked at me I noticed her pupils were starting to slowly become slits as her Omega took over.

"Percy…" She said as her hands slowly slid up my shirt however suddenly a throat cleared as her eyes instantly turned back to normal and basically threw herself off me and me her as we both blushed.

"Just saying next time you two decided to makeout make sure to lock the door." Said a familiar voice as I turned to see a very familiar face. Her brown hair that cascaded down to her mid back as it sat in a ponytail. Her current age was at least 40's but her face was still gorgeous and her body that of a 30 year old. But still her age was present on her face and sky blue eyes as she starred at us with a new smirk on her lightly freckle covered face.

"Sally is that you?" I asked with surprised as the women smiled and walked forwards as Artemis glanced at the women as her blush slowly receded. But as Sally walked over to me she simply gave me a hug then looked at the 23 year old Artemis in her jeans and silver v neck.

"Artemis?" Sally questioned as Sally nodded as she shook Sally's extended hand.

"I must say when Zoe said you two were talking I didn't know that making out was called talking nowadays." She said with a smile as I frowned at her as did Artemis.

"Percy who is she?" Asked Artemis.

"Oh sorry forgot introductions Artemis this is Sally Jackson she is…" I couldn't end it as I glanced at Sally as she rolled her eyes.

"I am in a way Percy's daughter." She said as Artemis seemed to freeze but then slowly exhaled as she seemed to calm herself.

"What do you mean 'in a way'?" Asked Artemis in a stressed tone.

"She is a brain child." I said as Artemis gasped and looked at me with horror in her eyes.

"My gods you got to Athena as well? Just how many women do you need?" She asked me as my eyes grew wide at her. But before I could answer Sally began laughing as we both turned to her. Slowly she stopped and wiped some tears from her eyes as she looked back up at us.

"No it wasn't Athena it was Hestia" She said as Artemis just starred at her for a few minutes.

"You're joking right?" Artemis asked but we both shook our heads as Artemis face palmed and rubbed her eyes.

"Any other children I should know about after you told me Zoe was your only one?" She asked me as I thought for a second.

"Just one more." I answered honestly as she sighed and looked up at me.

"Let me guess Hecate?" She said in a joking ton as I slowly nodded my head as she face palmed again.

"Adopted I might add. Kind of happened when I saved her from some titans a few times and she reverts into 9 year old triplets. Talk about a handful have you ever messed with Hecate when she reverts to her three body form? Reminds me of some good times when they all pretend to be one another." I said as Artemis left out a small laugh and shook her head.

"Well at least you told me about her…so Sally it is nice to meet you. Might I ask why you are here? I am not trying to be rude but I just find it interesting that my aunts brain child with the man I am being married to just popped up out of nowhere." Asked Artemis.

"Well Percy did call a meeting a couple hours ago so that is why I am here." She said with a shrug as Artemis raised eyebrow and looked at me as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Are you the first one?" I asked as she shook her head.

"No a few more are downstairs waiting, kind of stealing a few of my step sisters cupcakes. By the way why are mom and Aunt Hera like 15 years old?" She asked as I chuckled and began to walk towards the door as Artemis quickly popped another one of Apollo's pills to subdue her pheromones so no more slit eye Artemis.

"Told them about my past and Hera got jealous and the two fought and well they just kind of reverted to those forms." I said as Sally just shook her head and laughed.

"Just like old times when they fought over you, I am still amazed they can be that way around you even to this day." She said as we walked down the steps and into Zoe's birthday as everyone was basically watching Zoe opened gifts from the massive stack of 5000 present that took up half the room provided by myself. But there were so many she needed the help of everyone as they opened them up. In turn all of the girls including the goddess were all helping her out.

But as I looked towards the food table I noticed several people in black cloaks around the untouched foot table. But they seemed to find interest in the silver colored cupcakes as they each had on in hand and kept eating one after another. I could only scoff at their old habits that included food. But as I looked around as I noticed a few immortal were sitting around and laughing as the girls opened up the presents.

"Wait how long have the two fought over you?" Asked Artemis with a light blush.

"Long enough for me to not want be in the same room as the two sometimes. But it isn't that bad they both understand how I feel nowadays and accept it. At least I think so." I said as both women rolled their eyes.

"What?" I asked them.

"Oh nothing just I am surprised at how blind you are to their feelings, kind of reminds me the stories mom told me about their rivalry about trying to get your attention during the wars. To even go as far as dressing up in revealing clothing to get your attention I was surprised. I can't believe you didn't sleep with them more than just once wait make that twice." Sally said as I felt a tight grip on my wrist stopping me as I looked at an angry Artemis.

"You slept with my step mother and my aunt?" She asked me in a testy tone.

"Correction they both slept with me I didn't intend to sleep with them. It was them who came into my bedchambers so not my fault." I said as Artemis just glared at me and released my hand.

"My, my, that is one jealous Artemis. But I guess as much jealousy is necessary for any women if they found out that the man they love slept with women they know." Said Sally with a giggle as Artemis shot her back a glare.

"Don't tease her please, so tell me how have you been fairing for the past millennia?" I asked Sally as she smirked.

"You know just wondering around and discovering new places. Found a couple new recruits and a few other things, also we found a new pantheon located deep in the Himalayan mountain range. Also we think we might have discovered something you might want to take a look at. But that is for later right now you need to say high to everyone." Sally said as Artemis gave me a glance.

"What is she talking about?" Artemis asked me as we walked up to the people devouring the cupcakes.

"Oh I forgot to mention Sally is the current leader of the God Slayers at this current moment. I used to be their leader after I kicked all their asses and they began to follow me around and swore their allegiance to me. Kind of took my time and remade the group from the ground up and now they are a personal small army of immortals with the powers to kill gods. Kind of like your hunters but each one possess the power to kill a god or two." I said as Artemis's mouth fell open.

"You are the leader of the God Slayers? The very group of people that the Olympians have place on their most wanted list?" Asked Artemis as the people around us with the cloaks looked our direction as Sally joined them and turned around.

"Now you three this is Perseus Jackson the god killer and titan slayer, the last leader of the God Slayers that went under the name of Mortality the immortal slayer. One of the most powerful non godly beings in this universe. Or as I like to call him dad or the walking natural disaster." Sally finished off as Artemis slowly turned her head towards me.

"Hey look at it this way when we get married they will be your problem as well." I said as I got three hay's and one face palm from a certain moon goddess.

 **Okay sorry for the late update but school has been a bitch with exams around the corner so until exams are over I probably won't have another chapter out so have a good Christmas everyone.**


	17. Angle Killer, Lucifer The Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Oh I forgot to mention Sally is the current leader of the God Slayers at this current moment. I used to be their leader after I kicked all their asses and they began to follow me around and swore their allegiance to me. Kind of took my time and remade the group from the ground up and now they are a personal small army of immortals with the powers to kill gods. Kind of like your hunters but each one possess the power to kill a god or two." I said as Artemis's mouth fell open.

"You are the leader of the God Slayers? The very group of people that the Olympians have place on their most wanted list?" Asked Artemis as the people around us with the cloaks looked our direction as Sally joined them and turned around.

"Now you three this is Perseus Jackson the god killer and titan slayer, the last leader of the God Slayers that went under the name of Mortality the immortal slayer. One of the most powerful non godly beings in this universe. Or as I like to call him dad or the walking natural disaster." Sally finished off as Artemis slowly turned her head towards me.

"Hey look at it this way when we get married they will be your problem as well." I said as I got three hay's and one face palm from a certain moon goddess.

 **NOW:**

 **ZOE POV:**

As I opened my fifth present that contained a dagger silver dagger I simply sighed and tossed it off to the side with the other 25 of them. Though each one was as beautiful to the last and contained magical properties such as glowing like moonlight, lighting itself on fire, and even one electrical properties. But after 25 of them…wait make that 26, as I saw another one tossed in the pile by one of my sisters in arms. They kind of got repetitive. 

"Gosh he really thought these things out, look at this cloak." Said Phoebe as she pulled out a pure white winter cloak that looked like freshly fallen snow. But as we all looked at it as I smile and pointed to a pile of other cloaks he had gotten me for basically every environment ever. Each as beautiful and still magical as the last.

"So are you going to like distribute some of these to us because I don't think your room can hold 1, 2, 3… 45 pairs of combat boots." Kristy said as she placed another box on the pyramid of them across the room.

"Yeah I think I am going to have to, still most of it am keeping because who doesn't love a gold plated bow." I said as I unwrapped a gift containing a pair of normal clothes which surprised me a little. However the shirt was too small for me so I tossed it in the give to hunters pile. However the pants looked nice so tossed them in my personal pile to try out.

"Sure and who doesn't like a diamond encrusted interspatial bracelet." Said Lilly as she tossed the said item to me as everyone 'oohed' at the shiny bracelet that was silver with diamonds all around it.

"Wait how do you know it is an interspatial bracelet?" I asked as she tapped her wrist as I mimicked her as suddenly 50 more presents popped out of it and landed on an unsuspecting hunter as she cried out in horror as she was buried alive. We all laughed and dug her out quickly as she huffed in annoyance.

"I am not sure to be mad or happy for you. On the upside he actually cared enough to get you all these, on the downside he could have been more imaginative and gotten you more than just tools and clothes." Said Atlanta as she petted the small penguin that was gifted to Hestia by dad, currently we were watching him so he wouldn't get in trouble as they all talked.

"True like who needs like 500 pairs of socks?" Asked Fay as she tossed yet another package of them in a massive pile.

"Yeah I mean some of this stuff is cute but come one, the least he could have gotten you is like a car." One said as I smirked and pulled up three pairs of car keys as their mouth dropped open.

"Okay he is officially the coolest dad ever." Said Atlanta as we all laughed.

"Oh my god guys you will not believe what I just found." One said as we all turned to see a fairly new packaged was opened up as she held a box with what looked to be cards.

"What are those?" I asked as she looked up from one card she pulled out of the box.

"They are recipes, all Hestia approved." She added as all of our eyes lit up. This could improve our dinning in the hunt by tenfold. Not to dis my mom or anything but she kind of stinks at cooking. Like one time she gave the whole hunt food poisoning what a glorious week that was.

"Really? Let me see some." I said as she started to pass out cards to everyone as we all read them over. All of them looked absolutely scrumptious but then in my small stack given to me I stopped as I looked at the title. I could only start laughing out loud as they all turned to me as I hit my knee as I continued to laugh.

"What did you find?" Asked one as I caught my breath and chuckled a few times.

"Penguin stew." I said as all their faces fell in disgust as Atlanta quickly wrapped the penguin up in a hug as fear cross her face.

"We are disposing of that one." Said Veronica as she snatched the recipe out of my hand as she quickly tore it up as we all laughed again. Quickly they were put away once again as we went back to unwrapping the presents.

"Hey check it out." One said as we all looked up to see her pointing at something as we all turned to see my dad and mom talking to four people. One in particular who was the only uncloaked one was beautiful to say the least. However as they talked we noticed my mother giving very profound reactions to Percy as he spoke to the women. However suddenly her mouth dropped then dad spoke and then she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

Dad then just laughed as she rolled her eyes and walked away and towards us, quickly we made a spot for her by me as she sighed heavily. She then sat down and sat Indian style and rested her head on her hand.

"I something wrong mom?" I asked first seeing her miserable mood. She glanced at me then sat up properly as she looked at our stacks of gifts that now number in 1034 presents. Barely a fifth into the massive pile in the room.

"No nothing is technically wrong but I feel betrayed." She huffed out in annoyance as we all shared a glance then turned back to her.

"How so?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Well I did just find out you have a sister that is a brain baby between your father and Hestia." She said as I didn't even bat an eye actually none of the hunters did. I then got a weird look from mom.

"I expected you to react more." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Me and the hunters knew about her from long ago, she and a group called the god slayers rescued us from a horde of monsters back in 34 BC. You were on Olympus and basically we talked and stuff she did tell me I was her sister but I assumed she was another child of Atlas I didn't know about. Not very surprising that she is a child of Percy now that I know he is my father."

"However the Hestia part I have been thinking about for a while, she did tell me her mother was a goddess. I couldn't find any goddess that matched her looks other than Hestia so you could say I guessed it." I said as her mouth dropped open as all the hunters nodded.

"And you never thought to mentions this meeting to me?" She asked.

"She asked us not since their existence was like super-secret, also they agreed to tell no one we almost died at monsters hands." I said as Artemis could only stare at us with her eyebrows close to one another in a thinking glare.

"Well it is good to know that you keep secrets from me, which means I can start keeping secrets of my own." She said as I opened my mouth but chose to close it.

"So…are you mad at him for not telling you?" I asked as she snorted and grabbed a packaged from my hands as it suddenly opened itself as a cute purse arose from it and floated in front of her.

"Yeah I guess you could say that…but for some stupid reason I can't seem to stay mad at him. I guess it is because it is simply him fucking Omega heat and all that shit." She cursed as we all giggled a little as she shot a glare at us as we all quickly silenced ourselves.

"Anyways I guess you could say I kind of expected him to have one or two more kids other than you. Did you know that Hecate is you stepsister in name only?" She asked me as my eyes shot open and my mouth hung open in surprise.

"I will take that as a no…yeah if you want to know the full story talk to your father." She said as I was stumped as of why Hecate would be my stepsister. Though some thoughts did arise in my head they were quickly dismissed as I focused on the goddess by my side.

"So are the god slayers on our side?" I asked as she gave me a funny stare.

"I thought they would have told you back then." She said as I shook my head.

"They said they are an army for rent and at the time the Romans had purchased them." I said as she slowly nodded.

"I guess armies do need money to operate…well this time they are with us for the war. Kind of don't want their world destroyed." She said with an emotionally spent stare.

"So anyways who are the three eating all my cupcakes?" I asked and to answer my question dad began to walk over with said people. As he did Sally gave me a smile which I returned and dad gave one as well.

"Hey there frozen grumpy butt you going to come with us?" He asked as most of the hunters glared at him as Artemis just rolled her eyes and looked up at him.

"Not if you are going to be that way, I could just tell Hestia you are being mean to me and we both know how that will turn out." She said with a smirk as he gulped as Sally just nodded.

"Mom does have her way with men well this one in particular." Sally said with a sharp elbow to dad's side as he flinched.

"Okay you two stop ganging up on me." He said holding up his hands in surrender.

"Fine but I am bringing the hunt with us, I think they could use a break from opening presents." Mom said as I nodded along with the rest.

"So what are we doing anyways?" I asked as Dad looked at me.

"We are going to see an old friend and get these three checked out. He will be able to assess their abilities and growth for the future. Also he might be able to unlock pathways to previously hidden abilities." He said as I was curious as who this person was now.

"He could check you two out if you want as well, maybe he might find an ability you haven't discovered yet." Dad said as mom seemed to think about it.

"How does he check?" Mom asked.

"Simple." He said as he reached out a finger and poker her forehead as she frowned at him and swatted his hand away.

"Don't do that." She said as I rolled my eye with dad.

"Whatever, but that is how he checks you just have to be sitting down when he does it." Percy explained as Artemis sighed.

"Fine but if he touches me in any other way he can count on losing his hand." She said as dad chuckled and nodded.

"Fair enough now let's get going the drive will take a while." He said as Artemis just stared at him.

"What?" He asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I think she is wondering why she can't teleport there." I added in as he nodded.

"His place has a barrier around it, kind of cant teleport to it even if you wanted to. Anyways you would need the coordinates to his place and I don't think you gods are able to comprehend a third dimension in your coordinates." He said as I grew confused along with Artemis.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Artemis as Percy sighed and glanced at Sally who just had a smirk on her face, even the people with the cloaks were smirking at him as well. However Percy walked forward and suddenly picked up Artemis, bridal style I might add. I just blushed at the sight but instantly hid it as Artemis nearly screamed at him.

"Let me down!" She said in an angry voice but he wasn't listening as he began to walk forward as the whole hunt just starred. Not in anger but in surprise as they saw mom's cheeks flare red in embarrassment as she was held so close to him. We all just stared and stared as they walked away until finally Phoebe spoke.

"Took her long enough." She said as we all turned to her as she stood there with her arms crossed and face like a stone of no emotion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as Phoebe rolled her eyes. Even though I had a good idea and kind of was rooting for it to happen I still had to keep up my hunter like attitude in front of the girls.

"Oh come on you would have to be blind to not see how Artemis looks at him and acts around him. In all my years of living which I might add is older than everyone here I have never seen her act like that around a man other than Perseus. She turns into a shy and easily embarrassed women that overreacts easily when she sees him with a women. If I had to say any better I would say Artemis is truly in love with Percy, no Omega heat or not." She finished as some of the girls exchanged nervous glances.

"But isn't that what she stands against?" One asked as Phoebe thought about it.

"I would have to say no to that, think about it for a second. You all might not have noticed but Artemis never said we couldn't love anyone and the pledge of the hunt is more of a statement than a promise. There are a few out there but there are men that are in simple words perfect, just look at Perseus. He has never said an ill word about women and from his actions I can see he highly respects them. I hate to admit it but if there was another man like your dad around and he was my physical age…I would probably fall head over heels for him if he treated me like Percy treats Artemis." She said as all of our mouths dropped, but I could understand her words.

"So what does that all mean?" Another hunter asked as Phoebe sighed.

"Well to put it simply you can fall in love just don't pick a stupid male pick one who will treasure you with everything he has. But also remember boys aren't the only option." She said with a grin directed right at me as I blushed uncontrollably and turned away. All the hunters were al to busy blushing as well at Phoebe's comment to notice me.

"Now let's catch up." She said as the hunters all rushed forward shaking their heads as I sensed dirty thoughts running through them. However as I ran with them I felt a small hand slip into mine as I turned to see a blushing Tracy. I simply blushed as well as I tightened my grip around her hand.

"Sorry but this one is already taken." I heard Tracy whisper as I smiled and continued on with my lover hand in hand.

 **LINEBREAK:**

 **PERCY POV:**

"Here we are." I said as I turned back to everyone as they looked at my strangely and then at the building in front of me.

"An antique shop? Kind of seems like a stupid hideout to me." Said Artemis looking at the front of the store with its small knickknacks and other things.

"Yeah it is I will give you that one but this is only a cover, now all of you follow me in an orderly fashion and please for the love of Chaos do not touch anything in the store." I said as they all gave me a weird look.

"Why?" Zoe asked.

"Because if you do I don't know if it will curse you or not and to be honest I don't know if I have the skill to reverse it." I said honestly as all their eyes widened and instantly stuck their hands behind their backs.

"Good now follow me." I said as I entered the store and went right for the man currently sleeping with a magazine on his face. It was the latest issue of Aphrodite monthly so that was currently a dead giveaway.

"Hey." I said as I kicked the desk in front of me as he snorted and shot awake sending the magazine flying into my chest as I picked it up to see some nudes of the said goddess's magazine.

"Well at least some things haven't changed." I said as I tossed him the magazine back as he groggily caught it and rubbed his eyes.

"What do you want, we are closed." He said with a yawn as I chuckled at the same time Artemis just shot him a glare that could kill as he sat back up and kept looking at the magazine.

"I am here to see the big man, also Bobby you really need to stop reading stuff like that you are a married man." I said as he froze and looked up and studied my face as hard as he could. Slowly a smile graced his lips and he shot up and gave me hug and started to laugh. He then pulled away and examined me with a content nod.

"You haven't changed a bit, well maybe your posy has but still man what in the hell do you take to get this fucking perfect?" He asked as I chuckled as the girls just hissed at him. Sally and her group just shook their heads at his words as I spoke back.

"Just a daily dose of vitamins and perfectness every day for breakfast. Besides you shouldn't be the one talking you haven't changed a bit either." I said examining his 5 foot 11 and skinny build.

"Ah the wife keeps making me take these stupid Hermes multivitamins, also kind of being immortal because this job kind of helps. So who are the pretty ladies?" He asked with a wiggle of the eyebrows as they all glared at him, any harder and I am sure he would have caught fire.

"This is the hunt of Artemis and the goddess herself." I said slinging an arm around Artemis's shoulder as she instantly shrugged it off and shot me a glare.

"Oh how is little Zoe doing? I remember you telling me something about her a long time ago, something about a birthday present that isn't cursed? I don't remember all I do know is that you never got a noncursed item from here." He said as I chuckled.

"Well why don't you ask her yourself?" I said as I pulled Zoe closer to the counter since she was in arms reach. She just gave me a panicked looked as the man bent forward and examined her with a keen eye as she bent back a little from his head as it got closer to her.

"I must say you have grown a lot since the picture Percy had shown me, talk about weirdo let me tell you. Did you know that he got someone to draw a picture of you as a baby since there wasn't any cameras back then? Yeah he did and I think he still has it in his walled along with one of Sally." He said turning his head to Sally as she flipped him off as he chuckled. Let's just say the two are friends but only through me.

"Really?" Both Artemis and Zoe asked the same time as I chuckled nervously. But the curious looks of the two got the better of me as I signed.

"Yeah I admit I still have them." I said as I pulled out my wallet and showed Artemis as she just awed as a very well-drawn picture of Zoe as she smiled. You could mostly tell because she had a bow in her lap that was just too big for her to even lift. Then they got to Sally as they just ahhed harder as they examined a 3 year old Sally covered in cake batter as she was whisking away. Both pictures were drawn but they were so well drawn and shade they were just like black and white photos back in the 2000's.

"Wait who drew these?" Asked Artemis.

"Me of course, now stop going through my wallet." I said as I stole it back and put it in my front pocket I was not risking my privacy and some sensitive photos of Irene to them.

"Anyways Bobby I need to see the big man, he downstairs?" I asked as he nodded.

"Never leaves the place, constantly tinkering around and summoning weird things. I wouldn't be surprised if he burst into flame if the sunlight touched him." He said as I laughed.

"Well we need to see him." I said as he nodded.

"Sure but the elevator can only carry seven people." He said as I turned to look at sally and the hunt.

"The hunt is going to have to stay up here, Bobby make sure they don't touch anything. Also don't try and flirt with them or you may not have a store left to run." I said as he gulped as the hunters all shot him a glare.

"All of you stay put or go to the park and relax for a while." I said as they all looked at me funny.

"As in park you mean the floating one right?" One hunter asked as I slowly turned to Artemis as she giggled a little at my confused look.

"Yeah go to that one and just don't terrorize the mortals too much." She said as the hunters all nodded and left as I looked back at bobby.

"They have a floating park in New York?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah been here since 2349 don't tell me you haven't heard of it?" He said as I shook my head.

"He has been living in Antarctica since 2000 and only comes to the outside world for limited things." Artemis explain as Bobby shook his head.

"Well that just threw me through a loop, anyways elevator is on the right." He said as he opened up the door to the back area as we all entered. As we entered I noticed the place hadn't changed at all as I walked to the right and walked over to a rusty old elevator.

"Now we go in." I said as I pushed the down button, as the door creaked and screeched open as a flickering lightbulb turned on in the elevator. Inside the elevator was pealed wallpaper revealing dried red blotches and on the ground was some 1970's carpet that was deep red. It even had handle bars in it that were all rusted over.

"You can't be serious." Artemis said as Sally and her group walked inside before us.

"Super serious, now in you go." I said pushing her and Zoe in as they both looked terrified of the room as I entered it and turned to the control panel.

"So how many floors does this thing have?" Asked Artemis.

"Well in truth it only has two but the depth of the underground floor is deeper than just one normal floor." I said as they both looked at one another then back at me.

"Just how many floors is the second one down?" Asked Artemis.

"Six hundred and sixty six." I said as I hit the down arrow as it shot downwards at an alarming rate, the light began to quickly flicker on and off as I rolled my eyes at his old habits of forgetting to replace a lightbulb.

However to the two hunters in the room it was like death itself as they screamed out in terror as the screaming of elevator shaft and the wires was carried into the room. It only added for more effect of the horror as I watched the numbers start doing more and more negative until it hit -666 and came to an abrupt halt. As everyone but myself fell to the ground with a loud crash. I just turned to them all as Sally rubbed her head and looked up at me.

"I always hated that part." She said as she stood up as I helped up Artemis and Zoe both of which looked like scarred beyond reason. However as the door dinged liked any other elevator it opened up to reveal a very new looking waiting area. The others seemed interest as well as we walked in the room looking around.

No more red to be seen instead simple shades of light blue, even the walls had a massive fish tanks instead of actual walls. Thousands of exotic and nearly extinct species simply swam around in it as we all looked around. However as I looked around I noticed chair but not just any chairs floating chairs. But at this point I shouldn't be surprised as I sat down on the chair and grabbed a magazine but a cough interrupted my mulling's as I looked up to see a women sitting in the desk to my right.

"Do you need something?" She asked as she looked me with a critical gaze, however suddenly her tongue quickly dragged itself across her rose red lips as if she just spotted her new prey. Artemis however was standing right by her receptionist desk with one very angry twitching eyebrow.

"Yes we do Percy tell her." Artemis said as the women gave Artemis and unhappy expression.

"We are looking for Lucifer and I am surprised he managed to summon a succubus to be his receptionist." I said as I stood in front of her desk as her eyebrow twitched. However her glare quickly turned into a seductive smile as she looked at me.

"And I am surprised to find a human so full of energy how about you abandon that shrimp over there and come over to a real women." She said with a flutter of eyelashes as I snorted and shook my head. This did not seemed to please the receptionist as I saw her pupils turn into slits and instead of their purple color it turned deep red as well. Artemis saw this and moved to intercept the women but I shot her a glance as she nodded and backed away.

"I am a demon boy do you not realize that? I have existed far longer than you have and something I have learned is that if you want something you need to take it." She said as I stuck my hand in my pocket and tilted my head as if I was confused.

"Really?" I asked as I watched a black aura form around her and her fancy dress suit start to transform into basically a black pair of skin tight underwear with an intricate design. At the same time a pair of demon bat wings exploded out of her back as I watched everyone in the room tense at her display of power. Indeed it did exceed that of a major god which could be dangerous for Zoe so I needed to stop this.

"Do you really think a third class demon like yourself could possibly defeat a person like me?" I asked as suddenly a massive pair of royal blue wings shot out of my back as she froze. Everyone in the room was just starring with wide eyes as the angle wings spread out to max length of 15 feet each. My eyes no longer their sea green but now a royal blue color and my hair slowly growing longer until it extended down to my lower back still its normal black color.

"Why do you have his wings!?" She screamed at me and almost tripped backwards.

"Fourth of the seven sins sloth, Michael the archangel of will and right hand to god himself." I said as everyone backed up from me as I smirked at the trembling demon.

"Took me a while to decide who to choose for sloth but I decided with an angle, because who other gives you a false hope? They do nothing to help this world and instead laze around in heaven. If you ask me angles are the true sloth of this world." I said as I got a few curious looks from everyone. But as the silence in the room continued suddenly a slow clap was heard as I turned to see a man in a black suit with all of his hair slicked back and his face having that perfect…evil look.

"I must say that is awfully impressive Perseus last time you paid a visit you didn't have something taking the fourth sin. Also nice wings." He said with a smirk as everyone turned to him.

"Finally I thought I was going to have to obliterate your poor receptionist." I said as my wings instantly folded up and disappeared as my body slowly returned to normal. However the fear that was in the demons eyes was still evident as I gave her a glance.

"Now what can I do for my old friend?" He asked as I laughed.

"You just say that because I wiped out Orders screw up." I said as he chuckled and nodded.

"Indeed I am just happy us demons were smart enough to learn from the angles mistake of threatening you Olympians. Now tell me who is this young women?" He asked tilting his head at Artemis. The said goddess just raised up an eyebrow as I turned back to him.

"I would like to discuss that inside your work area, I have a few people for you to take a look at." I said motioning to Sally and the god slayers, at the time I noticed Sally waving at Lucifer as a tinge of red touched her cheeks.

"Well I don't see why not. You get back to work." He said motioning at the demoness as she quickly nodded and hopped back in her chair all her features returned to normal. I just laughed as I followed them in the room as I noticed a few chairs like the ones in the room but more of a reclined position.

"Here have a seat." He said motioning to a few chairs as we all took a seat around his desk.

"So who are the three you want me to take a look at?" Asked Lucifer.

"Yeah I want you to take a growth estimate and a power skill scanner. Also any powers or abilities they have yet to discover I wish for them to uncover. If you need money or any form of payment just let me know and I will get it to you." I said as he smiled.

"Don't worry about the cost I will do it for free since you have done so much for me in the past. Like it or not the devil does keep his word and remember favors. As a matter of fact if you want I will take a look at you again if you wish." He said as I shrugged.

"I don't see why not." I said as he nodded.

"Okay then it is settled I will perform it all on you if you so wish." He said as we all nodded even Zoe and Artemis.

"Well then first I am going to need you all to close your eyes. But first I need your names." He said to the three as they nodded.

"I am King Arthur son of Ares." The man said as Artemis looked surprised as did Zoe as he took off his hood revealing man that looked like a demigod I used to know that went by the name of Luke. Just he was a much older version at 45. After him we went to the middle one who appeared to be a women.

"I am Joan De Arc daughter of Nike." Said the female as she removed her hood revealing yet another head of blonde hair and her determined look on her face kind of made her look like Saber from Fate stay night. What? If you live as long as I have you learn that anime is a great thing.

"I am Nico De Angelo son of Hades. I must say it is 'good' to see you again Perseus." Said the now 27 year old Nico who was previously thought to have passed away during the titan war.

 **Leave a review and if you do I will be happy.**


	18. Promise, Moon Goddess, Sins, The Reborn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Okay then it is settled I will perform it all on you if you so wish." He said as we all nodded even Zoe and Artemis.

"Well then first I am going to need you all to close your eyes. But first I need your names." He said to the three as they nodded.

"I am King Arthur son of Ares." The man said as Artemis looked surprised as did Zoe as he took off his hood revealing man that looked like a demigod I used to know that went by the name of Luke. Just he was a much older version at 45. After him we went to the middle one who appeared to be a women.

"I am Joan De Arc daughter of Nike." Said the female as she removed her hood revealing yet another head of blonde hair and her determined look on her face kind of made her look like Saber from Fate stay night. What? If you live as long as I have you learn that anime is a great thing.

"I am Nico De Angelo son of Hades. I must say it is 'good' to see you again Perseus." Said the now 27 year old Nico who was previously thought to have passed away during the titan war.

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV:**

"Well I must say it is good to see you again nephew." Said Lucifer suddenly as we all turned to the man as he grinned like…well the devil.

"I cannot say the same about you uncle, now Perseus I would like to have a word with you." Nico said emotionlessly as I sighed and shook my head.

"Sorry but I have no more words to say to you Nico, what happened is in the past and cannot be changed. I hope you didn't join the God Slayers just to find me because if you did then you just wasted a huge amount of time." I said as Artemis and Zoe both looked at me in curiously. But with my words he just scowled at me as his hands turned into fists.

"I didn't join this group just to find you, I joined it to obtain the power to kill you. Once my revenge is complete I don't care what happens." He said mercilessly as I felt the room tense as I signed.

"Nico I am sorry to say but you will never have the power to even make me bleed. Besides I told you long ago that what happened could not have been prevented. Trust me once the fates decide what to do with one's life there is nothing you can do." I answered honestly as I could hear his teeth grit against one another.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked a curios Arthur as he kept looking between us two as I looked at him.

"It does not concern you king of Camelot. This conflict of ours goes far beyond simple anger and simple emotions. Nico if I cannot sway your decision on wanting to try and kill me then you can try doing so during the test after we are done here." I said as Sally nodded even though everyone looked confused except for Nico.

"Fine…but I swear I will kill you. Be it today or the next I will succeed some day." He said angrily as he sat down roughly and crossed his arms.

"Are you going to be okay?" Asked a concerned Artemis as I rolled my eyes.

"He said he joined the god slayers to obtain the power to kill me. That meaning right now his power is insufficient to kill me. But once he does start to grow it will take billions even trillions of years for him to catch up with me if I am lazy and decide to take my training slowly. Anyhow I think there was a saying for this, keep your allies close and your enemies closer." I said as Artemis just sighed and shook her head.

"That kind of thinking is going to get you killed." Sally said as all the women in the room nodded along with her. I just shrugged as they all just rolled their eyes as I saw Nico's eye twitch in anger.

"Let's just get this over with I want to kick Percy's ass as soon as I can." Nico said as I rolled my eyes and nodded towards Lucifer as he nodded back.

"Now everyone close your eyes and stay still." He said as everyone did as he said along with me as I relaxed in the seat.

"You might feel a slight touch and then just let the darkness consume your consciousness. After that you will be awake in 30 mins. See you soon." He said as I felt a finger with infused with magic energy touch my head as the blackness was instant. As I consumed me I only greeted the old friend as I felt my conscious sink deep into my inner self.

 **LINEBREAK: (going to mention their names once then I am going to use which sin they are to identify them.)**

"Why is must be dreaming or is that Percy or are my eyes deceiving me?" Said a voice as I slowly opened my eyes revealing a library so vast that I could see any walls, ceiling, or floor for as far as the eye could see. It was truly a library with now end and on each floor to the massive library each shelf was stacked full of books each containing information on just about anything this world has to offer.

This was my library of knowledge that has existed in me since the day I was created. In this place every memory, ability, monster, and being I absorbed is stored here in the form of a book. Excluding the monsters and other beings I absorbed were all stored in cages in a state of coma. However a few such as the seven sins were all outside the cages since they acted as the guardians of my soul library. Kind of struck a deal with them for freedom from the cages to become my seven transformations/guardians.

"Oh yay." Said another male's voice as I turned around to see all seven of the sins sitting around a table playing poker. The one who just spoke was Michael the sin of sloth himself as he threw down a strait flush as everyone else groaned as the payed up with different books they were willing to be. Or memories since money was not an option here.

Michael was dressed in a white toga and his massive blue wings were folded up on his back. His skin was lightly tanned and his hair was also as blue as his wings. He was well built just like me but he was shorter, except for his hair was went down to his back. All in all a perfect example of an angle except for the massive bastard sword hanging on his back.

"What am I going to do with the memory of you eating a cat?" He asked as Ancalagon the sin of Pride groaned. No longer in his dragon form, which was just to dam big, sat a man that looked similar to me. Instead his eyes were pure red and instead of normal skin his body was nearly pitch black and around his legs and arms were covered in scales. Covering his groin was a loin cloth which was also black and on his back were a pair of black wings. Looked kind of like Lucifer in his true form but black and a much leg thick tail extending out of him.

"It is a mountain lion thank you very much and just suck it up." He said waving his hand as Sloth took the book anyways with disgust written across his face. However as I stood there the others, all in human form I add, looked up at me with small smiles on their faces.

"I must say it is rare for you to drop by." Said Pride as he picked at his teeth as I chuckled and slowly walked over and sat down in a chair with them.

"Just happened to visit Lucifer and decided to peek around for any new abilities that might be growing around." I said as they all nodded.

"I hate that dude he smells like the dead." Said the sin of gluttony of Fenrir as he ran a hand through his hair. The form he was in was currently one like I had taken against Thalia except much smaller and less bulky. Currently you could call this his indoor form just like Pride.

"Well he is Satan." Said Sloth as Gluttony nodded.

"So how has it been?" I asked as my true self or Wrath just grunted as an answer as I looked at his armor covered self. The very same armor I made to shrink my body long ago. The thing is that there was no more he could condense so he stayed the same size as me.

"I guess that means good?" I asked as I saw Pride roll his eyes.

"Well except for the eternal boredom of being in this place nothing much." Greed said as he bit into a pure gold bar just like someone eating toast. This man was in a perfect black suit and tie but his button up was a pure gold color. On his back was a golden lion fur I guess you can assume whose it was. Around his fingers sat multiple super precious rings and his wrists were decorated by golden bracelets and watches. His skin was a dark chocolate color but his features were that of a slim faced devil. But to finish the picture two golden horns protruded from his head.

"Mammon you are a devil I didn't expect you to have it nice hear, after you torture so many souls every year." Said Sloth as Mammon my sin of Greed just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say _Sloth_." Said Greed as Sloth's eyebrow twitched as he hated being called that.

"You two ladies need to stop fighting." Said a new voice of a female as everyone turned to women sitting cross-legged in her chair. Her current clothes consisted of a plain white kimono with no distinct features except a large white bow that tied the cloth around her. She stood shorter than most at 5 foot 6 and on her face was a white fox mask that covered her whole face. The lines on it were a simple red and for eyes they were a deep black showing no normal eyes.

"Envy I must say it is nice to see you in your actual human form." I said as she turned her head away and put a hand on her cheek of her mask as if to signify she was blushing. I just chuckled at her reaction as I watched her hand twirl her snow white hair. As I noticed her kimono was shuffling by her legs, suddenly nine pure white super fluffy tails popped out of her kimono as she let out an eep. She then tried to stuff her tails back in her kimono but they didn't seem to want to go back in as they wagged at my compliment.

"Kitsune when will you ever settle down around him?" Asked Greed as he ate golden coins like popcorn from a bucket of them lightly sprinkled with diamonds.

"Shut up Greed!" She yelled at him as she managed to shove the last tail in her kimono as we all chuckled. As I looked around I noticed I only counted 6 sins.

"Where is Lust?" I asked looking around as they all shrugged.

"Haven't seen her in a couple months. Didn't say much when she left only something about a goddess or something." Said Pride as I nodded and stood up.

"Wait." Said Envy as I turned around just in time for me to see her transform into her animal form as suddenly a 6 foot tall snow white nine tailed fox appeared beside me. Its sleek figure was beautiful to say the least as she looked towards me.

"Let me help you find her." She said as I nodded.

"You guys want to help?" I asked as they all shrugged.

"I have better things to do." Said Sloth as he read through the books given to him by the others.

"Sure you do." Said Pride as he didn't move either. Wrath simply grunted and shook his head as I sighed.

"Looks like it is just you and me." I said as she nodded and jumped off the ledge of the place we were and into the darkness of my mind. I simply smiled and joined after her as we went to find the most deadly sin of all.

 **ARTEMIS POV:**

"So this is my mind?" I asked myself as I observed around me which was my temple down to the detail of the photos on the wall. For a while I simply walked around looking around the place to see if anything was wrong. I found nothing as I sighed and flopped down on my bed as I enjoyed its fluffiness. Don't get me wrong every women needs some alone time with a nice bed, wait that came out wrong.

Suddenly a voice cleared itself as I shot up and readied myself for battle only to find a women in a silver toga with her arms crossed over her chest looking at me. I just felt a blush cover my cheeks as the women gave me a curious stare as I slowly jumped off the bed and fixed my clothes.

"I assume you are a part of me, because you looked nothing like Diana." I asked her as she seemed to think about it and shook her head.

"Yes and no, are we the same person no. Do we share something in common enough to make us the same person yes." She said as I grew greatly confused.

"God you are confusing." I said as she snickered.

"That is what Diana said, do not worry about her though the reason I am so late is because I had to show her some new powers first. Anyhow my name is Selene first goddess of the moon and guide to the powers of the moon goddess after me. Nice to finally meet you Artemis." She said with a bow as my mouth dropped open, this was Selene the idol of all moon goddess for every pantheon. She basically set the level for the next generation to follow.

"I am such a fan. I have heard so many stories about you, I am just so excited right now I don't know what to do." I said in a very girlish tone as the titan just laughed as she shook her head.

"Don't worry you aren't the only moon goddess to react like that, why Chang'e fainted when I told he who I was. Funny lady." She said as I nodded in agreement, let's just say if you are a god of a domain you kind of meet the other gods associated with that domain.

"So why are you here? I thought you faded long ago?" I said as she sighed as a vail of sadness covered her face.

"I have faded but Chaos gave me permission to teach the next moon goddess to appear in front of me. So far about 12 from different pantheons have come already, however I am dead this is only my soul you are talking to." She said as I slowly nodded.

"All I was told you were killed in the titan war right before my birth." I said as she nodded and walked out of the room as I quickly followed behind the lady as I grew to my 27 year old form to match hers.

"Indeed I was killed but the identity of my killer was kept secret in fear for revenge against him by the next generation of moon goddess." She said as we reached the door of my palace.

"So I guess asking you isn't good enough to get the information from you." I said as she starred at me and slowly smiled.

"When I died I did so from my own foolishness, I was not smart enough to back out of the fight before I was killed. I was even given the option to surrender my domain and give it to you and I would get out scratch free. Let's just say I was foolish when I was younger, I guess all it took was fading to realize my mistake." She said as I slowly frowned at her as she gently ran a hand over her belly as if nursing an old wound.

"Don't say that." Is aid as she chuckled.

"Don't worry you little fool." She said ruffling up my hair as I quickly swatted away her hand as she laughed at me as I straightened my hair.

"Now before we begin unlocking your true powers I would like to actually tell you who killed me. But first let me ask you a question Artemis did you know that there was once two moons surrounding earth?" She asked me as I grew a surprised face.

"No I didn't know that actually." I said as she nodded and smiled.

"Well if there was two moons then what do you think that means?" She said as I thought for a second.

"It means there were two moon goddess at once so you and me." I said as she snapped her fingers and pointed at me.

"Correct, when moon goddess are born or are about to be born their domain appears in the sky. As you might know there are more than one moon goddess, normally though the stronger moon goddess will consume the Youngers moon. Thus adding the newly born moon goddess power to their own. I have done it before that I assure you but this time someone was there to protect your moon, a man of great strength that was asked to protect you from me."

"He told me not to but I ignored him and tried to consume your power and make it my own. However I was too naive and underestimated his power, not only did he defeat me but he brought about a new way for moon goddess to exist. With humans around it allowed us all to share the power of the moon and not absorb younger goddess for us to exist. He was the one that made multiple deities existence possible." As she finished I was surprised to hear those words as I thought about it.

"Did you really consider killing me?" I asked her as she glanced at me.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't consider it. But as I said I was killed before I could do anything. But let me ask you one more question who do you think killed me to save you? Who do you think killed me and removed my moon from the sky?" She asked me as one name came to mind as I felt my body have a cold chill cross over it.

"Perseus?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yes indeed your husband is the one who killed me…but I forgive him for doing so. He was asked to save you so I cannot put the blame fully on him." She said as a blush crossed my cheeks at the mention of Percy being my husband.

"But who asked him?" I asked as she shook her head.

"That is something I am not entitled to tell you." She said as I slowly nodded.

"So Percy destroyed a moon?" I asked as she giggled.

"No he did I said he removed my moon from the sky. Do you know of the thing called Halley's Comet?" She asked as I nodded.

"Well that is the remains of my moon, he threw it out of the earth's orbit and boom it created the comet." She said as she laughed at the look on my face.

"Now let's get to opening up those powers and level you up. Afterwards I will do something special for you that I have never done before." She said as I nodded.

"Any hints on what the gift is?" I questioned her as I held my hands behind my back as she smiled at me.

"Ever wonder why the Halley's Comet hasn't been destroyed up in space?" She asked as I shook my head.

"Well then you will be happy to know that the power of 75 moon goddess that I absorbed is highly condensed and still alive in that comet. Kind of like a battery that never runs out. And I just so happened to have the domain still in my possession when Chaos brought me back. Artemis not to freak you out but I would like you to have the power of Halley's Comet that contains the strength of your ancestors." With that I got light headed and crumpled to the ground.

 **PERCY POV:**

"Why do I have so many fucking books here?" I asked myself as I continued to fall as I scanned each level yet to find Lust.

"Maybe because you have lived for 15000 years." Said Envy as she pushed off a side rail to fall faster to catch up with me.

"Maybe." I said as I suddenly noticed a glint of light down a surprisingly dark level of my library. With a quick flip of my body and twist I planted both feet on a lower level and pushed off the railing. With the light jump I shot up 5 levels to the level I noticed the abnormal darkness and landed lightly on the railing.

I just peered into the darkness and stepped off the railing and started to walk into it. I don't remember any level like this before, but as I walked into the darkness I heard the patter of paws behind me then it turned into wooden flip flops with the weird T shape. Quickly I turned around to see Envy tuck her tails under her kimono and quickly come up to me.

"Never been this low before." Envy said as she looked around the shelves as we continued looking around.

"Neither have I." I said as I continued walking into the darkness as it slowly consumed us.

"What do you think is back here?" She asked me.

"Well I know where my monsters are kept so no clue. Best guess I have is maybe it is my memories of different porn sights I am to ashamed to mention." I said as she sputtered and tripped a little as I didn't miss a step and continued down the book shelf rows.

"I-I don't think it is that." She said as I snickered at her body movements that suggested she was blushing hard. Ah teasing Envy never gets old.

"Anyways back to the serious matter at hand." I said as we finally began to see light as I noticed there were more than just one light. Slowly the scene out of mad scientist lab came into play as me and Envy slowly started to stop walking until we finally stopped entirely in front of a massive cylinder tube filled with green glowing liquid. Around the tube sat different machines all of which were measuring different things.

But the thing that took the show was in the cylinder tube as both me and Envy stood in silence as we watched a perfect replica of me with a few subtle changes float in it. Instead of black hair he had pure platinum white hair and had slightly pointed ears. His body was hooked to different wires and such and around his mouth was an oxygen tube. However as I slowly walked up to the tube and put my hand on it I noticed something on the metal plating on the tube.

"The origin of Sin." I said silently as on pure instinct I ducked backwards as I watched Envy's leg go right over me. With her failed attempt she quickly retreated back a few steps as I turned to face her. My back to the 'Origin of Sin' as he floated in silence.

"What are you doing Envy?" I asked as she raised up her fists and shook her head.

"It is too soon for you to know." She said as I slowly narrowed my eyes at her. My hands in fists as I starred right into her soul.

"To know about what? That you guys are modifying a piece of my soul without my permission? Tell me now and I might not replace you." I said in an earie tone as she seemed to whimper a little.

"It isn't her fault Perseus I am the one who asked her keep it a secret." Said a new voice as I quickly turned around to find nothing. I only had a second to bring my hand up and catch the arm going for my neck. But I was too late as suddenly something stuck me in the neck and injected me with something. I threw away the women's hand as I quickly crumpled to the ground as I gasped for air.

Whatever she just injected me with made my main soul disturbed and was currently forcing me to become whole again to readjust itself. It was like poison but it was nonlethal.

"Lust what are you doing?" I asked her as she laughed lightly as I felt a hand on my cheek force me to look up at her. Slowly my eyes met her as a smile danced across her face as she leaned in and suddenly kissed me. I had enough energy to push her away as she let out a little 'aww' of disappointment as Envy just stared blankly at her. Not called Envy for anything now.

"You see Percy a millennia ago when you finally capture Sloth we all agreed on one thing, that using your soul to contain such powerful forces was not smart at all. A human's body cannot simply contain all the energy our godly bodies give off. You are lucky to even be in once piece after absorbing Sloth." She said as I gritted my teeth together. It was true my body was not made to be a prison for such powerful beings, which is one thing I could agree on.

"You see your body is just not sturdy enough. Made of primordial metal or not it is simply not sturdy enough. Also with us remaining as separated entities within your body it only furthers the instability of your prison around us. So we came up with a brilliant idea, and that was to reform your soul and body. To increase your already limitless potential a million fold, basically all we are doing is what your father forgot to do."

"We are actually going to give your body and soul a mold to form from, just like children born now days. Both parents give genes to the embryo and thus make a mold for its soul and body. We are simply doing that to you so your body and soul. We will create an even more perfect body for you, do you understand Perseus we are trying to help you out here." She said as I coldly laughed.

"And what happens to you guys when his new body and soul mold is in place? Did you give it a loophole so you all can escape? Did you make it so that when I go to breath for the first time my head explodes?" I asked as she sighed and shook her head.

"Believe it or not Percy but your body is ours now, we all now longer have a body since it has been integrated into the mana of your body. To make it simple all of our bodies are one it is just yours is the dominate look. Even if we wanted to we could not separate from you fully, a piece of you is now part of us and a part of us is now a piece of you. With this new body it will remove the middle man from everything and truly make all of our souls and bodies one."

"No more body shifting, no more irregular body compositions, no more power borrowing, no more irregular power flows in your body, no more talking to this insecure idiots." She said as Envy gave a 'Hey'.

"So what do you get out of all of this Lust?" I asked as she smiled at me.

"I get to finally rest after being dead for so long. Finally I can close my eyes and let your consciousness consume mine and put me in a coma. I will be so close to death it will be like the real thing without killing me. I hope you realize that this is the only thing I can have since you absorbed me and cut me off from my loved ones in the realm of the faded." She said as I felt a lump of guilt form in my throat.

"So you plan to make us all one being in mind and body with me as the head consciousness while the rest of you simply sleep for the rest of my life." I said as she rubbed her chin.

"In the finest and most simple way to say it yes that is correct. With this new body you will be the ultimate being Percy, not only will you possess the power of mana at its fullest. With the magical abilities of each sin I suspect that you will possess power over magic as well. Do you understand what I am saying? With this body you will be the first being in the universe able to wield both mana and magic, like ying and yang or negative and positive."

"Your body will be fully compromised of a new metal formed from the old ones used to make you, a new primordial metal so strong even I do not know its capabilities. Your soul will be forged from your own and the seven sins, each only adding to yours and making it stronger until all are combined and reformed into the perfect soul with you in the lead of course. Powers that not only control the realm beyond the gods of mana but the powers that control the impossibility of magic itself." She said with a loud voice as she let out a small sigh.

"Unfortunately this will not work if your soul thinks it is in danger, sorry about this Percy but I am going to have to wipe your memory clean. I hope I see you again Percy." She said as she held up a book and flipped through a couple pages and then suddenly ripped out a page. In that instant everything went blank as I fell face first in the ground as I groaned in pain. However my main soul began to return back to normal as I slowly looked up and saw a familiar women as my vision faded to black.

The first of the seven sins and the most deadly of the rest by far, Nyx the primordial goddess of Night.

 **LINEBREAK:**

 **? POV:**

As I slowly lowered myself down with the rock climbing equipment my foot suddenly slipped as my eyes went wide and began to fall. But only years of experience saved me as I quickly grabbed a rock and my rope that held me close to the edge of the cliff. I just let out a long breath as I continued to lower myself father into the tiny vertical tunnel.

"Hey how you doing down there?" Asked a voice as I sighed and plucked my radio from my belt.

"Good but almost had a fatal slip there." I said as a males voice roughly sighed on the other side.

"Try to be more careful, anyways how far do you think you are so far?" He asked as I looked down, I then slowly reached from my belt and pulled off a torch and lit it up. I then dropped it as I watched it continue to fall and fall and fall forever until it finally disappeared from sight without a sound.

"Not very." I admitted with a sigh as I held onto my lucky rock.

"Very well then make camp with your supplies and continue in a couple hours. It is Night up here so get some rest. Don't want a pretty women like yourself getting cranky during a climb." He said as I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Rodger that captain." I said with extra sarcasm as I put the radio back and sighed as I quickly hammered in a safely line and secured myself to it. I then let go of my rock and just let myself hang without touching the side of the tunnel except my feet which were on the wall keeping me straight.

"3 days of climbing straight down for 16 hours a day and still nothing. Talk about worst hobby ever, maybe I should have taken up shopping like my sister wanted me to." I said to myself as I took off my hardhat and rubbed my brow of sweat. Suddenly a snap was heard and I was suddenly airborne and not in the good way. I only had time to look up to see my rope holding me tied to anything had snapped. Thankfully my safety line caught me a few feet down as I slammed into the side of the tunnel.

I just groaned as the harness dug into my legs like a knife. That was going to leave a bruise. Suddenly a cracking sound could be heard as my head snapped upwards to see my safety pin slowly pulling itself from the wall.

"Today is just not my day." I said as I tried to grab something but the pin finally snapped and I was once again falling. I tried to grab the ledge again but I only bounced off of it, with my head, which sent me straight into darkness. So many years of my life over in an instant, I was still a virgin for Christ sake, maybe if I took the captains offer up. Oh well nothing I can do now.

With that of my last thoughts I began to fall silently down the endless tunnel which had been named the black abyss. Nobody has ever seen the bottom and any camera we drop down gets interfered by static and can't take a photo. It is almost as interesting as the cradle of humanity with the giant man's feet, the only thing was that this was place was much deeper.

 **LINEBREAK:**

The sound of water got my attention as my body groaned with pain, I could only slowly open my eyes as the pain radiated from my head and most of my body. Then the feeling of actually living came to me as my eyes shot open only to find darkness once again. However the fact that I was alive was surprising enough to make me forget to light a torch. However as my surprised diminished I quickly reached for one and lit it.

My vision was lit up by a red light as I was suddenly met by the sight of a vast lake before me. I only then noticed I was soaking wet as I quickly checked my body for injures only to find a few. I then quickly opened a secret stash of energy bars in my pack and munched on the honey flavored delight as I instantly felt myself get better.

Slowly I stood up as I looked at the clear lake before me, nothing but the cleanest of water. Well almost the cleanest of water it just had a women that hadn't taken a shower in 4 days fall into it. However I quickly tossed that thought aside as I raised the torch to find the hole in the ceiling there but no rope had reached down this far. I could only sigh as I dropped the torch on the dry bank and lit another as I turned around in front of me was a vast darkness.

However as I looked at the ground I noticed something, it was flat. Not just flat but really flat like it was man made. This got my heart racing as I ran a hand over it to feel just how smooth it was. But as I cleared some dust away suddenly pure a slightly see through black rock appeared out to me. But in it were hundreds not thousands of diamonds as they glittered in the light of the torch.

But that was only a square foot of it. If I had to guess in my sight alone had to be billions not trillions of dollars in diamonds. I just slowly stood up and suddenly threw my troche in front of me. With a deadly silence the torch sailed through the air until it landed silently on the ground, but I was currently gaping at the sight before me. I quickly ran forward and lit yet another torch and threw it farther and I ran to the first.

With each new torch more and more was revealed to me as I gaped at the sight before me. In front of me sat 12 thrones all covered in dust but still magnificent as the last. Each at least big enough to seat a 100 foot tall person and then some. But something I noticed on each throne was symbol, ones of which I was very familiar with each as old as the last but the one in the middle just made me grin as I nearly jumped for joy.

"….Hey you there!" Yelled a voice from my radio as I instantly picked it up.

"I am here!" I yelled as a sigh of relief swept over a group of people as I heard sighs and thank yous to nobody in particular.

"Oh thank the gods we thought you were dead. The rope suddenly broke and we didn't know what to think." Said the captain as I grinned.

"Nothing can kill me but you guys have to get some more equipment down here I found something major." I said as there were a few words exchanged between them.

"Like what?" He asked me.

"Like more important than the cradle of humanity important." I said as they all went silent.

"What did you find?" He asked me.

"I don't know but I think it may prove that the gods actually existed." I said as nobody said a word.

"What do you mean?" He replied back.

"I have found thrones not chairs but thrones with the emblems of the primordials. 12 thrones each holding a symbol for them, not only that but the throne in the middle has the symbol of Chaos." I said as they all began to whisper.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" He asked me.

"Well once but that didn't affect me, I swear I am not lying to you. With this evidence I will finally prove that the gods exist." I said as a torrent of sighs filled the radio.

"Listen we get it the gods exist and stuff whatever you say crazy." He said as I gritted my teeth together, now I remember why I refused his offer to sleep with me.

"I am not crazy I know they are real, I just know it. The visions I have are not fake you hear me!" I yelled as I swore I could feel him role his eyes.

"Sure they aren't." He said as I growled at him.

"Whatever just send me down some rope and equipment I will do this all myself." I said as I turned the radio off as I went over to the lake and angrily sat down. I knew I wasn't crazy a person simply doesn't dream as vivid dreams as I do.

Each one as scary as the last and involving monsters from peoples worst nightmares. People who could control the weather and animals that could talk. Even a statue that could as well but that wasn't very special now days at museums. But this one was annoying I don't know how or why I know that I just do. It was like I had live this entire life and then it was suddenly ripped away from me.

But I will show them all that I wasn't crazy I swear it for my name is not Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano daughter of the goddess Bellona. In this life or the next that name and title will always stay with me, I do not know why but I knew it was because I was part of something bigger.

 **REVIEW WHORE POWERS ACTIVATE**

 **You know what to do. Also feel free to yell all you want I like strong entitled comments.**


	19. The Kids Get Serious, Chaos the Creeper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Sure they aren't." He said as I growled at him.

"Whatever just send me down some rope and equipment I will do this all myself." I said as I turned the radio off as I went over to the lake and angrily sat down. I knew I wasn't crazy a person simply doesn't dream as vivid dreams as I do.

Each one as scary as the last and involving monsters from peoples worst nightmares. People who could control the weather and animals that could talk. Even a statue that could as well but that wasn't very special now days at museums. But this one was annoying I don't know how or why I know that I just do. It was like I had live this entire life and then it was suddenly ripped away from me.

But I will show them all that I wasn't crazy I swear it for my name is not Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano daughter of the goddess Bellona. In this life or the next that name and title will always stay with me, I do not know why but I knew it was because I was part of something bigger.

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV:**

I watched everyone pile through my portal I opened up into the plane of light. After I woke up I found out that I was the last one to wake up from Lucifer's dream. However I don't remember anything from it which was strange because I remember every other time I went into my inner consciousness. However this time nothing came to mind when I finished with the dream…odd.

"So what is this place again?" Asked Artemis as she looked all around our group to find nothing but a massive plane of glass and nothing else. Zoe was currently crouched down and was tapping the first layer as if to test it. Arthur and Joan were both in awe as they looked around as if this was a plane of higher existence. To say it was gods realm wouldn't be lying either since Order did create it.

"This is the place you all will be testing your new power and limits. I will be acting as your testing dummy for you all to attack. Don't worry about hurting me because I know you can't." I said as Artemis rolled her eyes along with Sally.

"So we can go all out without having to worry about collateral damage?" Asked Nico as he covered his eyes at the he looked around the plane. The brightness seeming to make him uncomfortable as I nodded.

"Yep though I can alter it to fit for different environments. Such as a city or forest." I said as I waved my hand in front of me, suddenly a glowing keyboard appeared in front of me and a screen as well. I quickly typed in a few things as suddenly the plane began to rumble and shift as it began to change color quickly.

Skyscrapers suddenly began to grow from the ground in an instant and streets paved themselves, in a matter of moments suddenly we stood in the center of New York. Even the sky altered from its uniform brightness to a clear night as everyone gaped in awe. As they looked around the city with awe I waved my hand and the board disappeared.

"New York back in the 20th century kind of brings back memories." Nico said as he kicked a trashcan which sounded just like one from back then. Sally just nodded as she slowly stretched out her arms and popped her fingers and then rolled her neck. Seeing this the others seemed to find a small pre-battle stretch sounded good.

"So Zoe anything that was discovered for you?" Asked Artemis as she stretched her seductively long legs that her current hunters outfit didn't hide very well. Even if she was wearing blue jeans they hugged her legs so perfectly it was almost like she wasn't wearing any at all. If there was one thing I truly love about that women was her 28 year old legs.

"Yeah I did but its name is called hunters stomach." She said as Artemis raised an eyebrow as I smile knowing full well what that ability was. But seeing my smirk both women turned to me as I shrugged.

"It means that any animal that Zoe has eaten she gains a physical attribute from them. Be it a rabbit or an elephant anything counts even monsters. But each ability has a level system and each time she eats the same animal it slowly makes the ability grow. Seeing as she is a little over 5000 years old I suspect some of her abilities can push her strength well over that of a simple gods." I said as everyone's eyes widened.

"That sounds awesome." Zoe said as she seemed to think about it but then closed her eyes. Instantly a new air seemed to flow from her as a mark slowly began to appear on her center chest. It was magical to say the least since it shined through her hunter's parka. If one looked closer one would see the symbol of an antelope inside the circle as she slowly opened up her eyes. Leave it to the 5000 year old daughter of mine to instantly use a new power after just gaining it.

In a second she leaned down and shot off at a speed unknown for a simple hunter. We all watched in amazement as she ran so fast it was hard to keep up looking at her. She then ran towards a parked car and jumped off it with incredible agility, with her increased speed and athletic ability she began to jump off the sides of buildings a street apart and climb like nobody's business.

I could only smile as I saw Zoe sport one of the few smiles I have ever seen out of her. With a quick push off a 45 story floor wall she did a slow backflip through the air with ease. She landed just as easily and decided to sit in the window seal as she lightly kicked her legs back and forth.

"You going to stay up there?" I asked in a loud voice as she looked down at us.

"Only until everyone starts attacking you at once." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey now I said only one on one." I said as everyone seemed to glance at one another as if sharing a mutual agreement.

"No you didn't." Said Sally as her hair suddenly caught fire just like her mother's except hers was a light blue, at the same time her eyes glowed the same color. Then her arms caught fire along with them as well. But then ice slowly began to form on her pants in a small layer for frost as I mentally sighed about Sally's inborn talent. Fire from her mother and Ice from me, a perfectly balanced set of magical powers.

"I don't think you did either." Said Artemis as her bow appeared in her hands an arrow already loaded in it. I just frowned t her as she just gave me a smile that promised pain and for added effect she wiggled her eyebrows as I shivered a little. Just then her hair slowly started to turn from its auburn hair color to a light silver. It was beautiful to say the least but it only increased her power as I narrowed my eyes.

"I am with the ladies and feel that a group attack against a person as powerful as you is the only way for us to truly feel like we have a chance." Arthur said as he raised his sword as it glowed brightly as suddenly his golden cape he had on transformed into a pair of golden wings. His powers steadily rising as he started to float a little.

"I feel the same." Said Joan as she raise her sword as her eyes focused on me and a blue glow slowly surrounded her body as I felt her strength increase to that of a gods and even then some.

"…" Nico didn't say anything but his power sharply increasing said it all as I watched the shadows cling to him and give him a grim reaper like appearance. Slowly he stepped into the shadows and disappeared as I let out a large sign and shook my head.

"Fair enough but since you guys are going to be trying to kill me I am going to try and disable you. Artemis, Zoe, that goes on saying that I might break a few bones so don't hate me." I said as both women frowned at me.

"What about Sally?" Asked Artemis as I laughed lightly.

"If there is two things that Sally did inherit from me from being a brain child is my affinity with ice mana in her case it is ice magic. But also my body structure, believe me or not Sally has bones that are nearly 150 times stronger than any metal humans can make. Trust me when I say it will be hard for me to break her bones." I said as I slowly crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes.

"If you all are so confident then come at me with everything you have got. Don't hold back an ounce of strength. You three especially I am still testing you right now." I said as I deeply took in one breath as the space around me began to vibrate intensely even the ground began to crack a little as everyone readied themselves. I then slowly let out my breath as my eyes flashed open.

"Let the battle begin!" I yelled as an explosion of pure power exploded out of me.

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

"First strike." Joan said as her aura formed around her sword and in an instant her figure vanished from vision and in the next instant she appeared in front of Percy her sword was on a crash course for Percy's chest. But the instant the sword was about to make contact Percy's once again close eyes quickly opened instantly stopping Joan's swing. An instant later she jumped back nearly 100 feet as a fine sheet of sweat covered her face.

"My god that is some thick killing intent." Said Arthur as even he was sweating bullets it was so thick and he was over 200 feet away. Percy however didn't seem any different as a smirk slowly appeared on his face. But then his eyebrows furrowed as he turned to the right to look at a building. Suddenly he did the limbo and an explosion erupted from the building and then on the one opposite to it.

Zoe's mouth went slack as she gaped at the destruction from the single silver arrow that was now embedded deep in the concreate wall in the next street over from Percy's left. He however slowly leaned forwards and slowly shook his head as spotted the head of red hair nearly 2 miles away.

"Her range has gotten better." Percy said with a small nod as the said women just rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue in his direction. If Zoe would have seen the whole seen she would have imagine a couple of kids messing around but currently she was rushing towards Percy.

"Horse's kick." She said as her leg suddenly shot out towards Percy as he lifted up his arm and caught her kick. As he did an explosion of air rippled around the two as Zoe's eyes went wide as she tried to bring her foot back but couldn't as Percy held her foot in place.

"You have eaten horse?" He questioned with a slight concern in his voice as Zoe stopped struggling. Percy just raise an eyebrow as she narrowed her eyes at him but then a small smirk played on her lips. The next second he felt an extreme heat behind him as he turned his head just in time to see a massive fireball heading right towards him.

"Just because I call it horse's kick doesn't mean I have eaten horse." Zoe said as she painted at a glowing mark with the picture of a dear. However it glowed brightly for a second and switched to a picture of an elephant. But above the mark slowly a new golden mark slowly appeared above the elephant as went like 'lv. 75'. Percy's eyes widened as he dropped her foot, not by choice though.

The instant Zoe's foot made contact with the ground a massive 50 foot crater exploded beneath them, a smile on her face as Percy wobbled a little. However she made not notion to move as Percy suddenly understood their tactic. They knew Percy wouldn't dodge if Zoe was in danger and thus with the massive fireball heading towards him he would protect her. And to say their plan worked perfectly would be an understatement.

As the fireball reached Percy he didn't seem fazed at all as he glanced at a grinning Zoe and sighed. He then raised his hand behind him to meet the fireball, however the fireball never met his hand as he seemed to twist his hand to the right. As if space itself was bending the fireball twisted with Percy's hand and came to a complete halt. Zoe's jaw dropped as she witnessed this but the show wasn't over as Percy's quickly twisted his hand to the left.

The fireball once again followed the motion and instantly dissipated in the air like it was nothing. Slowly Percy located a nervous looking Sally as her arms flickered with flames, she just slowly smiled and ran away as he rolled his eyes and turned back in front of him. This managed to shake Zoe out of her stupor as Percy's series eyes landed on her.

"Is this what they call the 'rebel age' of a child?" Percy asked as he shot out a hand and grabbed her. Zoe tried to retreat but couldn't as both his hands gripped her shoulders and picked her up off the ground. She simple screamed in fright as she tried to kick at him but he kicks seemed ineffective on his body. But what surprised the others was that she still had the elephant insignia on her chest.

The weight from Zoe alone made the crater around Percy grow an extra 100 feet and into the surrounding buildings making them shiver as the cracks damaged their structural support. The two causing the damage didn't seem to notice the damaged as Zoe looked at Percy like a mouse looks at a cat. As she continued to struggle he just smirked at her as slowly the smirk turned into a devious smile that seemed to make Zoe freeze.

"I just thought of a new game I like to call 'whoever rescues Zoe gets a pet penguin'." He said as Zoe just stared at him with wide eyes.

"I want a pet penguin." Said Sally and Joan at the same time as they glanced at one another. Both seem to have an internal conflict but sighed at the same time. Seeing as both weren't willing tot share the prize.

"Looks like she is yours." Sally said as Zoe's eyes showed betrayal as Percy slung Zoe over his shoulder with ease as Zoe tried to struggle out of his grip. He just laughed but suddenly his eyes grew serious as he looked to the sky to see Arthur with one very bright sword above his head in a cleaving position. But before Percy could move he felt a tingle on the back of his neck as he turned to see Nico on the street with black glowing sword in a piercing position.

"Unholy cross!" Both shouted as their joint attack struck towards Percy and Zoe at the same time. A black beam shot horizontal across the city a golden one shot laterally to it. As both attacks crossed it formed an upside down cross made of both black and gold. Instantly nearly 20 blocks of the city were instantly destroyed as the massive glowing energy cross imploded in on itself.

The effect of the implosion alone was like a small nuclear bomb as another 40 blocks were blown away and most of the electricity to the city was shut down. The ripple of wind from the explosion passed over buildings and shattered the glass of them for the next mile. Everyone present just starred in awe as the two clashing forces of light and darkness created a crater nearly 2 miles wide.

"Oh no." Said Artemis as she looked at the crater with a tightening heart. Her breaths grew frantic in fear as she didn't see any sign of Zoe and Percy. She had managed to escape the explosion for the most part as she stood on top of a ruined building. Suddenly by her side she saw a burst of flame and ice as Sally fell from the pillar and onto the ground with heavy breaths.

"What the hell were those two thinking?" Said Sally in pure anger as she dusted herself off and angrily punched the air as if punching Nico in the face. But before she could even take a breath a pair of hands gripped her shoulders as she was quickly met with the face of a panicked Artemis.

"Did you see Zoe or Percy?" She asked frantically as Sally raised an eyebrow and glanced back at the crater as her face slowly morphed into a jaw dropped one.

"N-No." She said as she slowly walked towards the edge of the building as the glowing center of the crater let smoke into the air. Both women just starred in horror but suddenly the smoke all blew away in a massive gust of wind. As the smoke clear Artemis felt her heart got to ease as she spotted a certain human standing in ground zero. However now the said human has a full head of pure golden hair and his skin was now the color of dark chocolate.

He wore a nice black suit and a golden cape around him, but as Artemis starred upon Percy she saw him wave his cape as two figures fell out of the darkness. It was like the cape had stored them up. The two figures in question was Joan and Zoe as both coughed from the dust in the air, as they looked up they saw the massive crater they were in as Percy gave a sigh.

"Third sin of the seven sins, Greed." He said as he flung out a hand through his cape as it gave a flap kind of like a king. He then began to walk forward as he stopped and turned back to Zoe and Joan as both starred at him with wide eyes.

"New rule, if you try to kill anyone other than me there will be consequences." Percy said as he dissolved his sin as his skin returned back to the normal tan and his hair back to black. His clothes returned to normal as well, but as they returned he had a funny face as he coughed a few times and spit out something in his hand. Artemis had to narrow her eyes at the sight to see a white and black gem resting in his hand.

"Hmm, its bigger than normal." He said as he raised up the gem and looked at its 2 inch size. The power of the gem could be felt by Zoe and Joan as they looked at it in Percy's hand.

"What just happened? Why didn't our attack land?" Asked Arthur as he flew down as Nico appeared in a shadow by his side. His eyes holding the same question as he starred upon Percy as he seemed to notice the two.

"The third sin Mammon has a unique ability to convert any energy attack into a gem or crystal, metals on the other hand are basically food for him." Said Percy as he inhaled sharply and suddenly coughed again, soon another chunk of something fell from his mouth. As the two looked closer they saw what looked to be a piece of metal that looked like was bit from something.

"This is yours." Said Percy tossing the piece to Nico as his face grew confused, but then his eyes grew wide as he summoned his sword to find a bite taken out of it. Everyone present gape in awe as Nico trembled a little. As he starred at his now maned stygian iron sword.

"Here." Percy said as he tossed the black and gold gem to Zoe as she easily caught the gem as I glowed a little.

"I will warn you now that gem is basically that attack in gem form, break it and you have 15 seconds before the attack is unleashed from the gem." He said as he rolled his shoulders and popped his neck.

"Well I think that is enough all three of you pass, now if you don't mind I need to let off some steam." He said as he gave to light hops like a boxer would.

"Also some of you haven't tested out your new powers to their full potentials I say that now is the time. Because you are going to need every ounce of power to defeat me." He said as he stretched out his hand as Night shot out of his palm and into his hand as he twirled it like a professional.

As he did this everyone's eyes shot wide opened and all began to scatter from him. Zoe was the quickest as she seemed to activate her power once again as a picture of a rabbit appeared above it. As everyone disappeared Percy stopped for a second and looked in Artemis direction as she gulped.

"How about it Artemis? Ready to activate you little moon powers?" He asked in a voice full of mischief. But it seemed to work as Artemis's eye twitched with anger as her fiancé mocked her powers.

"I show you moon powers little pole boy. What is that thing anyways a fancy cyclops toothpick?" She said as Percy stopped as he looked shocked at her insult to him.

"Hey insult me all you want but not the pole." He said as he cradled the weapon to his chest as if blocking it from her insult. This just made Artemis laugh on the inside as everyone joined by her side. All of which looked between the two people as they shot back and forth insults in a joking manor.

"Hey you two just going out on a limb here and going to say that you two need to sleep with one another before this sexual tension grows strong enough to strangle us." Said Joan in a manner that suggested she wasn't kidding. Both the people's faces red in embarrassment as Zoe snickered at her mother's blushing face. Which from the looks of it she was currently imagining her and Percy doing it.

"You shut up before you get us all killed by the two lovers." Said Arthur as he clamped a hand over Joan's mouth. Her eyes full of rage at Arthur's actions but calmed down as she saw the two faces that promised her pain. She just slowly nodded as Arthur let go of her mouth as everyone turned back to the two.

"I think she has a point Artemis eventually you will succumb to your Omega side which you are suppressing so with the medicine. How about after this little skirmish you and me-." But he was quickly interrupted by an explosion of an arrow which flew a few millimeters from Percy's head. He just slowly turned to crater behind him as he smirked so nobody could see his face.

'Operation tick Artemis off and get her to go all out is a success.' He thought to himself as Artemis fumed in rage as her eyes seemed to glow in rage.

"You know I can read you mind right." She said as Percy froze and a small smile appeared on his face which only fueled Artemis's rage towards him as she narrowed her eyes.

"All of you make a cerebral connection with each other and me, I have a feeling that if we don't we won't be able to do much to him." Artemis said as everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"I am not letting you into my head. Let alone let you to give me commands. I listen to no one." Nico said as she just glared at him.

"I would listen to what she has to say Nico, you may be older but she is a goddess. If she wanted to she could turn you into a pigeon." Zoe said as he just glared at Zoe but rolled his eyes as he turned to Artemis.

"Besides we need a medium for this many people to operate through and none of us possess the mental power to sustain this many people." Said Nico as Artemis bit her lip as he was right.

"Can I like begin or not?" Asked Percy in a confused voice.

"Shut up and wait like a good dog!" Yelled Artemis raised up his hands in defense and backed up a few steps. Everyone just starred in awe as she controlled the strongest human in existence like do on a leash.

"Got it…if you guys need help I can give you some." He said with a nervous laugh as Artemis just stared at him.

"Fine! Thank you a lot!" She said angrily like it was all his fault as they could see him sweating bullets. He just closed his eyes and focused for a second as he seemed to shiver slightly.

"What else do you want me to do?" He asked the air as everyone starred at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah I know but she asked for help what else am I supposed to do?" He explain with a wave of a hand towards Artemis as everyone looked between the two.

"Oh come on you are just being lazy now. When have I ever asked you for anything?" He said as the silence around him stayed silent.

"You are lying I can hear it in your voice, also I paid you back for those times with interests. So don't go play that game with me for I am the master favor holder. Hahahaha!" He just kept talking to himself as everyone seemed terrified of him.

"Okay fine!" A female's voice suddenly said as a portal seemed to rip open in front of him. Slowly out of it a women stepped out, the others just gasped in awe as the women flipped her hair back as it fluttered in the wind. Her current attired consisted of a strapless back dress that was cut at the thigh revealing her long porcelain white legs. All the men swallowed a mouthful of saliva at the scene as all the women felt an instant jealousy in their hearts.

Her hair was straight and black and seemed like an obsidian waterfall and her face seemed to be carved from the most precious stone by a master craftsmen. She stood a little shorter than Percy and in all honesty she looked like a goddess if the gods were humans. As everyone starred she turned to Percy with a slight frown on her face as he gave her a lady killer smile.

"Oh don't give me that look, besides you have a fiancé." She said with a humph as Artemis seemed to snap out of it.

"Who is she?" Asked Zoe as everyone shook their heads as an answer.

"Hey you women in the silver." Said the women as Artemis pointed at herself as the women nodded.

"Yeah you I need you to give me permission to hurt your man." She said as Artemis blushed hard.

"H-He isn't my man!" She yelled as the women didn't seem to buy it as she turned to Percy.

"Just so you know this only a temporary solution to the strain on your soul by those seven. I can give them bodies to hold their souls but only for a few hours." She said as he shrugged.

"That is all I ask for, besides we both know you placed a spell on me that if I lost control they would all appear before me and try to stop me. Like a ultimate power you possess that gives you power and can take it away." He said as she clicked her tongue.

"You weren't supposed to know that." She said with a slight anger in her tone.

"Well when you have lived longer than the gods themselves you learn to scan your body for magical imbalances when it is made purely of mana. I am not saying that I don't think it is a bad idea I just wish you would have consulted me first is all. Anyways getting off track can you also stick around for a little and act as a cerebral medium for them all. I don't feel they will have any chance of beating me with someone like Nico in their force." He said as said person said hey.

"Fine but only if you promise me something." She said as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. He listened and slowly nodded as she smiled.

"Good, now hold still." She said as she waved her hand as suddenly seven black beams shot from his back as he instantly fell to the ground in a panting heap. Artemis took a step forward but stopped as she saw the women in black look at her. Just the look in her eyes alone stopped them in tracks to help Percy.

"He is fine." She said as the black beams soared in the air then came back down, in an instant a black flash of light seared their eyes as the beams hit the ground. As the light dissipated they all could hear people coughing as everyone turned to the dust as they saw seven people appear before them.

"Man that feeling just sucks." Said Percy as he slowly sat up as he saw everyone turn to the people in complete awe.

"Oh right everyone meet the seven sins. Everyone give your introductions." He said as he flopped back on the ground as he pretended to be tired.

"Right…" Said Greed as he turned to everyone.

"If you want to know my name that is 500 bucks." He said licking his lips as everyone seemed to ignore him as the women in black sighed.

"Don't listen to him he is an idiot. That man in gold is the second sin, Greed, also known as Mammon demon of greed. The women with the mask is the sixth sin, Envy, and is a nine tailed fox you can just call her Foxy." She said as a hey sounded from the women as all nine tails seemed to find their way out of her white kimono and spring up in anger. Greed however just rolled his eyes at the women in pure black as the more beautiful women in black walked up to her side.

"The waking metal statue is the fifth sin, Wrath, I assume Percy has told you about him. Basically he is an embodiment of all of Percy's wrath which was molded into a new being. The dude with dragon wings and scales all over his hands and legs is the seventh sin, Pride, he is a muscle head so don't worry about him." She said as she got two huffs from the two.

"The wolf man is the second sin, Gluttony, also goes by Fenrir the Norse wolf. The dude with the angle wings you all have met before is the forth sin, Sloth, or Michael an angel who is god… wait I mean Orders personal assistant." She said as the wolf just growled at her and Michael seemed to be staring at Artemis like a dog in heat.

"Finally I am the first sin, Lust, or as many of you know my name as Nyx primordial of Night. It is a pleasure." She said with a small curtesy with her black dress as everyone gaped in awe at the primordial. Nico looked like he was meeting his idol as he seemed to almost faint.

"Eh hem." Said the women in black as Nyx turned and suddenly smiled as she lunged at the women and laughed like a little girl.

"Mom!" She yelled as that sent everyone over the limit and everyone fainted on the spot.

"Great look what you did Chaos." Percy said as he instantly caught Artemis and Zoe as he gently laid them down.

"How is this my fault? Anyways we don't have much time with the seven dorks so I am going to wake them up." Said Chaos as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh just give them all a few mins they are going to need it. Not every day you get to meet the primordial who created the universe." Said Percy as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said as she snapped her fingers and they all instantly teleported to lay in straight lines by one another.

"Well while we wait why don't we have some tea?" Nyx said as Chaos smiled.

"I guess that would be nice. I haven't had tea with you all in a few weeks so it would be nice." She said with a smile as Percy's face grew confused.

"Wait what do you mean in a few weeks? I don't even remember letting them out for the past millennia." He said as Chaos seemed to bite her tongue as her secret was found out.

"Well I might have slipped into your mind occasionally to see Nyx and the others." She said as she stuck out her tongue and bonked her head like from a anime as Percy's eye twitched in fury.

"You…I don't even care anymore." Percy said as the seven laughed as Chaos summoned a table as all of them sat down and a cup instantly appeared in their hands. All of them laughing at Percy as he quickly stood up and glanced at the fainted people with a sign. Slowly he grabbed a newly summoned seat as Chaos grinned at his antics.

"So tell me Chaos…" Percy began as he grabbed the floating tea cup in front of him and gave the delicate liquid in front of him a small sniff.

"How has you little 'picture collection' been going?" He asked in all seriousness as Chaos's face went tomato red as she suddenly stood up and threw her drink at Percy as he easily dodge it.

"Y-You male fiend!" She screamed and launched herself at Percy as he didn't dodge as she tackled him and rolled on the ground as she screamed at him.

"What is he talking about?" Asked Envy to Nyx.

"Oh nothing much just Chaos has a small…okay insanely large crush on Percy and likes to take photos of him and put them on a wall kind of like a stalker." She said with ease as Chaos screamed in embarrassment as you could almost see the blush reach Envy's neck as all the men cleared their throats.

"You little bitch, d-don't tell l-lies!" Screamed Chaos in anger as she switched people and lunged at Nyx as her embarrassment continued to rise. All in all you could call this moment 'the time everyone realized Chaos had a massive crush on Percy'.

 **Sorry for how late it is guys but with college and everything it is sapping away my time like a mosquito does blood okay. Hope you like it and don't expect the next one for a few weeks maybe two months. Depends.**


	20. More Powerful Than You Can Imagine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Y-You male fiend!" She screamed and launched herself at Percy as he didn't dodge as she tackled him and rolled on the ground as she screamed at him.

"What is he talking about?" Asked Envy to Nyx.

"Oh nothing much just Chaos has a small…okay insanely large crush on Percy and likes to take photos of him and put them on a wall kind of like a stalker." She said with ease as Chaos screamed in embarrassment as you could almost see the blush reach Envy's neck as all the men cleared their throats.

"You little bitch, d-don't tell l-lies!" Screamed Chaos in anger as she switched people and lunged at Nyx as her embarrassment continued to rise. All in all you could call this moment 'the time everyone realized Chaos had a massive crush on Percy'.

 **NOW:**

 **ARTEMIS POV:**

My head rang in pain as if I was inside a bell and my body felt like I just went through a blender and then was lit on fire. But still I held onto my bow well what was left of my bow, it was now broken in half and sparks of silver lighting lightly bounced off the splinters that stuck out of it. The other half was completely destroyed so I was now divine weaponless, I could only sigh at the loss of my divine weapon.

"Anybody hurt?" I asked around as I looked around the area which we were at. Currently that pertained to a forest that had old growth in it. Also judging from the smell of salt water the native trees and my memory I could pinpoint our location to somewhere in Oregon by the ocean. However as I looked around at the people around me I was astonished to see what bad shape they were in.

"I think I am okay…Ow!" Zoe yelped as I looked down at her broken left leg. Currently Envy in her human form was helping her limp over to us. Envy wasn't in the best of shape either as four of her nine tails were gone. However instead of blood it only revealed stone, my guess being was since they didn't have bodies anymore Chaos made some from the stone around us for them. All in all they couldn't feel any pain and didn't have to worry about dying, us normal beings had to though.

"I am dying…" Said a male's voice as one spotless Wrath slowly walked over in his metal bindings and threw a whining Sloth on the ground. A gaping hole in his stomach as the stone looked charred inside of him. One of his wings were gone as well but I didn't really care about that much.

"Your fine." I said as I slowly slouched onto the ground and let out a long sigh as I looked down at my shattered bow. I just sighed and tossed the piece of junk behind me as Envy placed Zoe by my side.

"You okay?" I asked her as she looked down at her oddly bent leg, nothing to unusual to me since the hunters did have a tendency to break bones more often then some.

"I could be better…hey Arthur you got any magical healing items on you?" Zoe asked as I looked to see the said person sitting at the base of a tree examining his sword. He just looked up at and shook his head as he winced in pain and reached up to his neck and massaged it.

"Damn your husband packs a punch, nearly broke my neck. Ow!" He said with a wince as he reached inside his mouth and pulled out a broken tooth, but I could only feel my cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"He isn't my husband, he is my fiancé." I said as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Whatever you say, here let me help you out." Said Nyx as she used her shadow spear to hold herself up as I winced at her completely missing leg. But slowly Nyx sat down in front of Zoe and close her eyes. Slowly tentacles of shadow reached up from the ground and wrapped around Zoe's leg.

"On the count of three I am going to snap it back in place." Nyx said as Zoe nodded and seemed to prepare herself.

"One…t*snap*."

"AHHHHH!" Zoe screamed in pain as her broken leg was snapped back into place. I could only wince at the scream as the tentacles seemed to slowly wrap around her leg until they dissipated. In their wake they left a cast made of black material that seemed sturdy enough.

"That hurt." Zoe wheezed out as she pulled her good leg to her chest and starred down at her still broken one. With a quick wipe of her hand the small tears in her eyes disappeared.

"Here." Said a new voice as I turned to see Greed dragging a headless werewolf's body which he flopped on the ground. In the next instant he reached in his pocket and pulled out a stick of ambrosia and tossed it to Zoe who eagerly ate it as I looked over Greed.

"You don't look hurt." I said as he scoffed as he turned around which revealed a massive burn hole in his clothes which revealed molten rock.

"Did anybody else make it out okay?" I asked as I looked around as Chaos soon appeared in the air and slowly floated down to the ground. At the same time she opened her eyes and looked around and sighed deeply as she turned to me.

"Yeah, I did." She said as I rolled my eyes at her. She is the creator so I didn't pay much attention to her.

"As did I." Said a new voice as I turned to see Joan slowly walking forward. Her armor lightly damaged but nothing besides that. Nico quickly following behind her as I noticed him hugging his right arm as it dangled in an odd fashion. I could tell it was dislocated but he quickly popped it back in with a wince and a bite of the lips as he hissed a little at the end.

"What about Sally?" I asked not finding her amongst the group of freaks and Zoe only to not find her as Chaos slowly floated in the air and above the trees to get a look around. Slowly she came back down and shook her head as I sighed.

"Chances are her yin yang goddess of fire and ice was destroyed by Percy and he captured her while he was at it. Let me tell you that man is ruthless." Joan said as everyone shared a nod.

"So how much of the planet did he destroy?" Asked a new voice as I we all turned to see Pride slowly walk towards us, his body in his human form as he seemed unhurt.

"About 75 percent, I was lucky that I teleported us away from him when I did or we would be nothing but dust." Said Chaos as we all starred at her wide eyed. How in the hell could one mortal eliminate 75 percent of the mass on earth. Then again his form he took was…powerful, just thinking of it made me shiver.

"I thought if you die in this place you just appear in your last location before you came here. Kind of like a second life." I said as she nodded.

"Yes you do…forgot about that. But injuries remain if you don't die and that is just a setting he implemented into the system. Before when this place was used as its normal plane of glass for battles it didn't possess that. Anyways I think it is best we just surrender or at least you all because I am like all powerful and stuff." Chaos said in a voice that was more prideful than listening to Athena about a book she wrote, or worse talking about her children.

"Whatever can I just admit defeat and have my leg fixed?" Zoe asked angrily motioning to her injured leg.

"Doesn't work that way, either you die or your injuries reach a point of 50 percent or higher. Either way you won't be able to admit defeat and have your injuries healed in an instant." Chaos said as Zoe rolled her eyes.

"What am I talking to a brick wall or something? I meant you healing my injuries. You don't talk to a lot of people do you?" She said as Chaos gave her a dumb look and seemed to ignore the last part as she sent a glob of white energy into her leg as Zoe seemed to sigh thankfully and watch her leg heal.

"Back on topic how in the hell are we even breathing? I thought he destroyed the planet." I said as Chaos seemed to understand what I was getting at. She just snapped her fingers as a scream appeared before us as we all gapped at the site. On the screen was a picture of the 'fake' earth as it floated in space, or at least what was left of it, the crescent shape that was left slowly floated in place.

Molten rock could be seen floating silently in the space of the crescent massive lightning bolts going from side to side I the massive crescent. Ones so large they would make Zeus's bolts look like a spark. Each one jumping from floating debris to other debris, this alone showed the residual energy left over from Percy's attack. This sight made my heart shake in fear, I had no idea how powerful Percy truly was. This was a prime example of that.

"Oh my god." Said Arthur as he stood up and looked at the screen as his face filled with fear.

"Just how powerful is he?" Asked Joan as Chaos starred silently at the screen.

"More powerful than any god in their prime, but this is millennia of his limitless power at work. His constant evolution is something from fiction or another universe at that. But this is just how powerful he is, the sad thing about this is that he was in his lowest level of power in his Mana Overload form. I don't even want to think about him at level 10 in that form." Said Chaos as we all were just kept starring at the video of the earth.

"Just be happy I am here for you all, otherwise you all would be back in your own world in no time. Anyways I think we should all go off planet, I don't want to be here when the planet starts collapsing." Said Chaos as we all nodded as a bubble appeared around all of us as we all began to float up with great speed. In a couple minutes we could view the whole planet in awe.

"Just how big does this plane of glass?" I asked as Chaos glanced at me then back at the planet.

"It is a whole other universe but Percy decided to replicate just our solar system, see look." She said as she pointed at the distance as I looked closely to where she was pointed to see the plane of glass bellow us. Like our solar system was a massive marble and we were simple sitting upon the plane.

"Damn this place is big." Nico said as we all nodded.

"So what do we do now?" I asked as Chaos seemed to think about it.

"I can give you an answer for that." Said a voice that made us all freeze, slowly we all turned in our bubble to see a certain human floating before us. Currently his arms were covered in a platinum gauntlets that had studded knuckles and solid backs. Though it was evident the tops were thicker than the bottoms. Sticking out of each elbow was a foot long two inch wide glass cylinder that slowly rotated while sparks jumped off of both of them. Inside was a slightly glowing pure white liquid that seemed to slowly be gathering as both cylinders turned.

I knew that that liquid was mana in its purest form and both cylinders were not at they seemed. In fact both cylinders were like pistons that once full could shoot into Percy's arms to give him a massive power boost. And they simply didn't inject it, no they went inside his arms all the way and stayed inside them until all the energy was used up. It was like some sort of super battery that he could plug into himself.

It didn't end their either as on each leg sat a similar looking platinum boot was visible, simple design and thick in the front and thin in the back. However on each leg were similar cylinders on the back of his legs. However there were four of them and each of them was about an inch wide and 3 inches long. Each one lining up laterally as they all spun and gathered up pure mana. All in all it was fighting in a way but somewhat…awesome looking. I believe that is what the kids say nowadays.

"Oh Sh-!" However said cuss word didn't make it out of Lusts mouth as it was quickly clamped upon by Percy as he instantly appeared in front of her. He just gave her a sad look as her eyes seemed to in fear. Presently none of us could do anything besides Chaos but she was currently still reacting.

"Now, now, you haven't let me finish." He said as he disappeared in a flash as he didn't appear in my vision as I got goosebumps as this disturbed me. However a small breath of air was gently let out behind me as a shiver went down my back. Everyone just stared at me, well actually the person behind me, but currently that didn't mind to me. I didn't want to move in fear of what might happen as I stood there silently.

"Sorry about the bow." I heard him whisper slowly in my ears as I instantly reacted with a fist as I tried to punch him. Even with my godly speed my first was stopped with his hand like it was nothing more than a child trying to hit an adult. Quickly I reacted again as my knee raised swiftly to meet his crotch.

Unfortunately my plan was quickly discovered and stopped as a hand stopped my knee from rising. However as I tried to pull away from him I found my body stuck as he held me in place. A smug grin plastered on his face as I felt my eyebrow twitch, damn I just wanted to simply slap that expression off his face.

"Hey I was apologizing no need to hit." He said as he let go, which allowed me to strike at him again, but he was already 10 feet away from me by the time it happened. I just gritted my teeth in anger as he smiled as he glanced at everyone else.

"Come on it has only been three minutes since we started again, I even only let off one attack." He said motioning to the remains of the fake earth as it floated there in its own disaster.

"Yeah kind of went overboard there." Said Pride as Percy shot him a glance.

"Says the dragon that is big enough to hold a mountain in his hand." He said as Pride just glared at him.

"Where is Sally?" Zoe asked as Percy glanced at her then slowly at her leg. He seemed to think over his answer as he starred at Zoe's leg.

"She forfeited after I obliterated her yin yang goddess, kind of a deterrent to see your most powerful attack vaporize in an instant. Anyways I told you to be careful with your power, your body is not fully customized for it." Percy said looking at Zoe as said daughter was just starring at him with a slight amount of shame in her eyes.

"Sorry…" She said as Percy just starred and sighed.

"Well I guess you learn with experience." He said as he looked at Nico as if a hidden meaning was directed at him. The ghost king however ignored him as he rubbed his once dislocated shoulder.

"Percy not to spoil your fun but you are going to have to tune it down to our level, I don't think it would be much experience if they can't keep up with you." Chaos said as Percy slowly nodded in understand.

"Sorry it has been such a long time since I have gotten to use my Mana Overload form, kind of forgot how powerful I was even with my ever growing strength. Anyways back to normal for now." He said as he gauntlets and boots slowly began to morph until the metals slowly slid off his arms and legs until 4 metal poles slowly floated in front of him. Each one a different power type as he slowly reached out for one that was completely black or the pole arm Night.

"Why do those feel so familiar?" I asked as Percy glanced in my direction as he laughed and waved his hand as the left over rods shot towards him as they were instantly absorbed into his body. Kind of a weird site if you ask me as his skin rippled like water on a lake as they went into his body.

"Because your father and his brother each have a divine weapon made of small chunks of their metals. Since the polearms are fused to my soul and body they possess parts of my power, each represents a strong bond to a certain mana type. Metals infused with the power of Lighting, Water, Earth, and Darkness all extremely useful to gods with domains of magic that pertain to them." Percy said as he spun Night as it suddenly transformed into a belt as it instantly slid onto his pants.

"Well…that is interesting and gives rise to many more questions, but those can be asked later." I said as he smiled and laughed, slowly he nodded as he looked over all of us.

"Well seeing as Chaos is playing the parent card to make us all play nice, I guess I should ask if anybody wants to forfeit?" He said as Chaos shot him a glare that seemed like it could make a star explode.

"Yes." Said both Arthur and Joan as he nodded as they both seemed to instantly teleport outside of the realm. As they did his gaze landed on Nico as the ghost boy just glared at him and suddenly teleported out seeing as he agreed to forfeit in his mind.

"Anybody else?" He said starring at Zoe as she just raise an eyebrow as if asking him why he was staring at her.

"Zoe go." I said as she looked up at me with a face that suggested she was not going to listen to me.

"Fine get yourself hurt." I said as I heard a laugh from a certain angle with a hole in his chest.

"Good parenting there." He said but instantly he was punched by Wrath as the iron giant growled in response to his words.

"Sometimes I forget you two are still linked." Said Sloth as he glanced at Percy who help an easy expression, but Wrath punching Sloth showed that he was not as happy go lucky as he seemed to be.

"Yeah whatever you two lovebirds stop talking and get this going, I have things to do." Said Chaos as we all turned to her.

"Like what?" Percy asked as Chaos opened her mouth but stopped as she glanced at me.

"A-Artemis promised me that she would take me hunting after this." She said as my eyes went wide. Sure hunting with the creator was kind of a dream for me but did she really have nothing to do after this?

"Well…that hunt is going to be interesting, I guess we should get started." Said Percy as he seemed to buy her excuse. Chaos seemed to secretly wipe her brow as she dogged that bullet.

"By the way you are going to need this." Said Chaos as she motioned her hand to me as a new bow that looked exactly like my old one materialized in front of me. I just nodded instantly and grabbed it as I slowly inhaled.

"All of you guard us three, I have a plan." Said Chaos as she grabbed Zoe and pulled her closer to me as the 7 sins all seemed to groan at the same time. Even Gluttony who no longer had a head but still seemed to be operating.

"Remember Percy each one you defeat their soul will return to you and take away from of your power." Chaos said with a wink as Percy's face instantly grew glum as all 7 sins seemed like battling him was going to be so bad after all.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Zoe as us three floated together.

"Simple Artemis you need to activate your new powers with your domain of the moon. Zoe you are going to use your power and slowly open the rabbit ability you have to your max. Don't worry about your body being damaged I will take care of protecting you. I will also be supplying you both with as much power as you need, so no need to hold back." She said with a smile as she faced me.

"Oh don't worry I don't plan to." I said with a grin as I activated my new power.

 **PERCY POV:**

Currently my seven parts were not being the best of sports as they threw themselves at me like a chicken in front of a semi. Professionally speaking their tactics were great, try to receive the most damaged while dishing out even more. Since each of their deaths was basically a seal in a way, to be exact each of their deaths would cause a 10 percent drop in my power. Let's just say sealing a soul as powerful as theirs was very energy consuming.

But since I promised to not use my Mana Overload form I was kind of at a loss as I focused on my task at hand. Which was trying to get Sloth to get away from me as he acted as the groups shield in a way. Each time I tried to block a strike his ugly face would pop up and stop me, but the attack would then land on me as I took damage. Lust was having a blast as the shadows of space itself attacked me with a vast array of attacks.

Spears, arrows, dark energy beams, cages, even shadow animals, and let's just say I am tired of prying a shadow squirrel off my body. Wrath basically stood in the back doing nothing as I sensed him providing the others energy. Not a bad idea since he could take trickles of my energy from me, damn monster. Envy was strategically doing a hit and run tactic as her body began a flash of light itself as she took her true form a nine tailed fox.

"You guys suck." I said as I snapped the neck of a shadow dog with ease as I gave Sloth a glare that made him stop for a second but then continue to banter me with his ugly face. I effectively got him out of my face by head-butting him, though the instant I did I felt a deadly presence behind me. It was so fast it was nearly instantaneous, with my currently mind set I was not ready.

In that instant my instincts took over and I could not stop them, in a flash of darkness I reappeared behind the individual. Both hands struck forward and pierced the persons back as I ripped them apart from the middle. I blinked suddenly as I looked at the person as I saw the body of Gluttony twitch on the ground. After a second his body stopped twitching and his body turned to dust. Suddenly I felt my power decrease as his soul reentered my body.

"Shit." I said as I heard a laugh from a familiar voice as I turned to see Greed standing there with a gemstone in his hand. I just inwardly sighed as I recognized that power he just used. I call it 'counterfeit', basically it swaps any gem with something in his hands in the effective range of 10 yards. Basically he tossed the gemstone in his hand behind me and traded Gluttony for it. If you had to ask Greed was second to none in his devious tactics and smarts, he is a devil after all.

"I wouldn't stop moving if I were you." He said as he tossed the gem at but I was ready with a counter attack as I caught the gem. It was the one weakness of his power, he had to see the gem to activate the power. However as I grabbed it I felt it grow warm very quickly in my hand as I felt the power stored in the gem begin to unleash. Greed even took the chance to rush me as he pulled out a whip made entirely of molten gold.

I quickly threw the gem as hard as I could into the distance, unfortunately the instant I did the gem disappeared and was replaced by Greed himself. With the tip of an invisible hat from Greed I turned to see a gem mid explosion about 2 feet from me. I just gritted my teeth and crossed my arms over my face as the explosion erupted in front of me. The explosion itself had the power of what felt like a nuclear blast as I was sent flying into the distance.

I was mostly unhurt because I wrapped myself in my elemental shield, but I knew their plan was mostly to slow me down before hurt me. Even if that mean decreasing my power. However I just gritted my teeth and faced the reaming 6 sins as they all floated in front of me about 100 yards. Wrath and Pride in the back Nyx in middle and Envy, Greed, and Sloth in front. Each clearly damaged from the explosion just a second ago as I saw the light finally dissipate.

"Do you have a few more of those?" Asked Envy as Greed glanced at her and tossed one to her, in her current fox form she stood larger than most horses. Her fur was a glossy white and her face had a sleek beautiful look to it like it was royalty. But a couple of her tail were gone which kind of ruined the look. But the instant the gem was in the air she seemed to ready herself as she leaned back as her already sleek eyes narrowed.

I just starred at them as Nyx kept summoned things in waves currently she had gathered up a massive storm of nearly a million spear as they all spun the space around me. I just slowly let out a breath as I watched the gem slowly descend like a coin. Greed pulled out his whip and Sloth slowly began to glow as a halo slowly appeared above his head. Instantly 6 white wings exploded out his back.

"Go!" Sloth said as all three of them rushed me as the shadow spear descended as well. Each of them coming at me with great speed but to me right now since I straightened out my mind was like a normal person running. Except Envy as she was still much faster as I lost track of her a few times.

"Forbidden 11th tier fire mana skill, supernova." I whispered as I felt the mana around me explode, if you must ask a 11th tier mana skills do exist however they are so powerful that they are called the forbidden tier. As the name suggests that they are forbidden to perform for any mana user. However in desperate times a group can be permitted by the mana association to use one, and yes normally it takes a group of 30 grandmaster tier mana users to even use one forbidden spell.

However thanks to me being far beyond a grandmaster mana user I can single handily use any tier 11 spells on my own whim. However as the spell activated a bright flash occurred a few feet in front of me as I focused. Slowly the light ended as in the middle was a ball of pure red light, however the red light was very dim compared to when it appeared. I just extended my hand and focused on the ball as it began to start working.

"Oh crap he is using a tier 11 skill!" Yelled Greed as his face instantly changed to fear as the ball still grew in my care. Instantly everyone seemed to go faster as I closed my eyes as I sense their positions around me. To me it was like a minute but to them it was only a second as they all reached me as I opened my eyes.

"Explode!" I said as the orb reacted, in an instant a massive concentrated beam of pure and raw power exploded out in front of me as I felt my arm shake. The beam alone was the size of the moon but it was still growing as it lashed out in front of me and towards the 6. I just watched the beam go on and on as it seemed to reach the fake sun in the solar system I made. As it did the beam slowly dissipated until a massive suction force emitted from the path of the beam.

It was strong even to the point I was slowly moving towards it as the tunnel of pure vacuum inhaled the very atoms of the elements that were wondering around in space inside. Eventually after a minute a massive cylinder of debris was now situated in a massive line expanding a massive distance.

"Shit I barely escaped that." Said a voice as I turned to see what was left of Nyx as half her body was completely one, the only remains were a torso as I looked at her floating body. As I starred at her I felt my energy lessen as 4 more souls piled onto the already one. Effectively 50 percent of my true power was sealed, though at full power I was a scary force to be reckoned with. Order himself said that when we dueled one another.

"How much mana did you pour into that?" She asked me as I floated towards her as I looked around to find Wrath still silently floating in the trail of the beam completely unharmed. Well I guess that armor is basically pure fire resistance since it grows stronger the more heat is applied. Actually I would be surprised if that even affected him at all. Yet still he did nothing as he starred into nothing.

"Enough to power 10 tier 11 mana spells." I said as she let out a light laugh.

"Figures that the monster would go overkill." She said as I chuckled myself as I reached out and tapped her forehead, instantly her body dissolved and her soul returned to me. Instantly another ten percent of my power was locked as it all piled onto to sixty percent sealed.

"So what now?" I asked as Wrath didn't respond as he still had his arms crossed.

"Well your now fun." I said.

"Hey! Monster man!" A familiar female voice said as I turned to see Artemis floating about 4 football fields away.

"I prefer Percy, or do I have to start to start calling you Moonbeam." I said as she didn't respond, I didn't even get an eyebrow twitch from her. Damnit, she was serious.

"Whatever you say, but I was just letting you know I was ready." She said as I nodded.

"So tell me Artemis what are these new powers you have?" I asked as she gave a small smile.

"I am glad you asked." She said as she snapped her fingers as suddenly rocks from the area around us began to gather around her into small spheres. Slowly at first then it skyrocketed until maybe a million or so globs stood behind her. My guess most of this power was coming from a outside source but I didn't complain

"Damn." I said with a whistle as she laughed as she pointed her finger at me.

"This is one of the two skills I unlocked, this one is called, or what Chaos liked to call 'battle moon', need to come up with a better name…give me a mintue." She said as suddenly all the globs began to shine and shift until each one resembles the very moon Artemis was in charge of. My eyes just widened in surprised as each moon began to shoot towards me like an arrow. The only thing was that there were millions of them.

"Oh by the way sometimes the rays of the moon can be deadly." She said with a shrug as suddenly some of the basketball sized moons began to glow. As they did they shot off foot long beams of moon light that didn't look to comfortable to be hit by. I just gulped as I raised my defenses as they came at me like a swarm of drones. Each capable of highly complicated movements and shooting laser.

I could only grin as I threw up a mana shield as the horde of them surrounded me as all of them left behind trails of silver in the blackness of space. Lasers pelted my shield as it quickly began to crumble, however this gave me time to observe the trails and firing patterns of battle moons. But as I read them I didn't see a single pattern, they were all random, ever single beam, sharp movement, and patter in general.

I even fired a few tier 1 moves at them and they all dodge them with great speeds, my estimate was each one could reach the speed of about 2000 mph. I just continued to grin as I realized just how powerful this skill it was, even if it cost massive amounts of power for this massive of a scale. But I finally managed to hit one and suddenly it stopped and began to spin rapidly at the same time it began to shine brighter than before as it suddenly charged me.

I only had time to destroy it a few yards from me since they all kept about a 100 yard radius around me. But as it exploded it was a much larger explosion than I imagine as a huge amount of cracks appeared in my shield. That effetely had the explosive force of a tactical bucker buster missile. Oh this was just going to be the best day ever.

"Oh I got a better name." Said Artemis with a snap of her fingers as she smiled.

"Hunters of Moonlight." She said with large smile as I chuckled.

"Hunters of Moonlight, fitting, both these and the hunters are erratic, powerful, can explode on you at any moment, and above all else dedicated to serving their mistress." I said as my shield finally gave in.

 **Go ahead and review and don't worry about the beginning of the fight I will throw that in a flashback for Artemis next chapter or the one after that. Depends on how long It will take to complete this fight.**


	21. Fight, Irene's Test, Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **LAST TIME:**

I even fired a few tier 1 moves at them and they all dodge them with great speeds, my estimate was each one could reach the speed of about 2000 mph. I just continued to grin as I realized just how powerful this skill it was, even if it cost massive amounts of power for this massive of a scale. But I finally managed to hit one and suddenly it stopped and began to spin rapidly at the same time it began to shine brighter than before as it suddenly charged me.

I only had time to destroy it a few yards from me since they all kept about a 100 yard radius around me. But as it exploded it was a much larger explosion than I imagine as a huge amount of cracks appeared in my shield. That effetely had the explosive force of a tactical bucker buster missile. Oh this was just going to be the best day ever.

"Oh I got a better name." Said Artemis with a snap of her fingers as she smiled.

"Hunters of Moonlight." She said with large smile as I chuckled.

"Hunters of Moonlight, fitting, both these and the hunters are erratic, powerful, can explode on you at any moment, and above all else dedicated to serving their mistress." I said as my shield finally gave in.

 **NOW:**

 **CHAOS POV:**

As I watched the millions of smaller moons swarming Percy for miles I just slightly chuckled as I watched his defense slowly fall apart. Talk about a pushover for a man, he was distinctly lowering his power to try and level with Artemis's. I could distinctly feel his power moderating at an Olympian level as he put up a front. However one glance at the obliterated earth would remind you just how powerful he truly was.

That wasn't even his full power, I knew for a fact that at 30 percent power that he could only pull of his first transformation of Mana Overlord for about an hour. He couldn't reach the second level at 30 percent but at full power…just thinking of it made even me shiver. Yet still he just kept growing and growing, eventually he might even reach my level of power. However that wouldn't be for another billion years.

Thoughts of super powered human aside I watched Artemis's moons wreak havoc upon Olympian level Percy. I then glanced at Zoe as the Lv. Number on her chest slowly rose and kept rising as it slowly passed 300 and kept going up. The picture of a rabbit present bellow the number as it shined in a silver light. But as I starred at her suddenly her figure blurred but then solidified as I blinked in surprise.

Her features would suddenly shift then return back to normal as I looked in amazement. Not only was she rising her power but she was drawing from her previously untouched bloodline. For humans to do so was unheard of but with the right circumstances I guess it could happen. However as her features shifted I noticed her hair grew black and streaks of silver emerged in her hair. Her skin tone lightened a little from her slightly darker skin from her constant sun exposure. Even her bone structure seemed to grow firmer and prettier at the same time.

But soon I recognized those features as I linked two certain individuals currently dishing it out right now. To say I was shocked would be right, I never expected this and to be honest kind of didn't want to expect this. But as her features finally settled on her previous disguise I thankfully sighed, didn't want to deal with an emotional 5000 year old girl whose appearance just changed entirely.

But as I turned back to the two suddenly I watched Percy's shield shatter, I even felt my breath hitch as I watched thousands of beams of moon light rush towards him. However my worries were in vain as I watched his mouth grow into a smile. With nothing more than a snap of his fingers suddenly the space around him vibrated as 5 massive swords surrounded him. Each a different color and representing a different mana type.

As they appeared each of them took off like rockets and intercepted each beam, each one faster than most could follow. Seeing this Artemis seemed surprised as the barrage of lasers stopped as they didn't seem to affect Percy anymore. She then seemed to rethink her approach as all the moons stopped moving. The element swords didn't attack though as they retreated to Percy and slowly rotated around him. Each one at least had to be a tier 3 mana spell for each element, meaning that Percy was multi casting.

Which in mana terms was a nearly godlike ability, to multi cast different spells of different elements was nearly impossible. Details aside it was normally impossible because you had to be at least a master in multiple elements which normally didn't happen. But continuing on with the scene before me all of the moons began to cluster together in multiple balls. Soon 10 clusters of 200,000 moons emerged as Artemis seemed to be thinking of something.

As she did rings of moons began to form from each ball as they formed a funnel shape with each ring behind the one in front but in a way each ring didn't overlap. As they formed each one Percy seemed impressed with the site as he gave small nods. But as they formed each funnel they rings began to rotate in opposite directions in the fashion it went left right left right. In my own personal opinion it looked pretty cool.

"Be sure to stay safe." Artemis said in a sickly sweet voice that suggested she really wanted him to get hurt. Percy didn't respond as he focused on each of the moon structures as each of them moved around him a couple thousand feet away.

"Volley's begin." She said as one of these structures began to glow as each moon charged. In one moment they all unleashed their beams towards the middle of the structure. All of them effectively combining into one beam longer than a football field and thicker than several busses stacked on one another. Percy had little time to defend as the five swords shot towards beam, as they met in a massive clash the swords seemed to form a star with the points in the middle.

The effect was great as the beam slit down the middle and the fragments of the beam went off into the distance. However the swords all crumbled apart the instant the beam was finished being shed apart. Artemis didn't seem worried through as she smiled and waved her hand forwards. It was then I was amazed at just how powerful her mind truly was as each one of them was controlled with precise and exact precision. Each massive beam seeming to cut off escape routes and attack at the same time as Percy defended against the 'volleys'.

"I am reaching my limit." I heard as I turned to see Zoe gritting her teeth. The number above the picture of a rabbit had reached 1073 and seemed stuck as her body shook with the pure power.

"Do you have more power levels you can apply to it?" I asked knowing that the amount of rabbits she has eaten over her 5000 and then some years of life was very vast.

"Yeah I do but my body can't handle all this power that well." She said.

"Okay then it is my turn to help." I said as she nodded, with a wave of my hand a golden glow appeared around her as her eyes widened. Quickly the number began to sharply rise and keep rising.

"You tired over there?" Artemis asked as Percy used another tier 3 mana spell to block yet another massive beam.

"Like I would run out of energy." He said as he raised his hands towards one of the volley throwers as he spoke.

"Tier 4 special mana skill, gravity's will." He said as he clenched his fist quickly. As he did a tremor ran through the space around us as the moons for that volley launcher all began to move. As they didn't they all closed in on one spot quickly, in a matter of seconds a 4 foot ball of highly condensed rock was left.

"Gravity's will!" He shouted again towards another as the dense ball of rock shrunk to 2 feet then to 1 foot then to an inch. As it reached an inch he motioned his hand as the rock flew towards him as he frowned at it.

"Not enough mass." He said as he looked towards the other volley throwers as Artemis's face panicked.

"Retreat!" She shouted as the moons all began to detach from the mechanisms she made and fly away from him. But most were to slow as Percy raised his hands towards the sky and opened both his hands. A little showy but it had its effect that was sure.

"Tier 6 special mana skill, gravity field!" He shouted as the area of about 2000 feet all began to close in on the inch wide rock. In a matter of second about 80 percent of all the moons Artemis controlled were ripped from her control and mashed into the small rock and added onto it. The said goddess was not to please as her remaining moons gathered around her in a defensive barrier.

However what Percy was left with was an incredibly dense 2 inch wide rock that floated silently in front of him as he smiled. He then placed a finger in front of him on the rock and slowly let out a breath.

"Tierless skill, mana mutation." He said as my eyes gleamed a little, it has been a long time since I had seen a tierless skill being used. As the name suggests they are tierless but that main reason is because the skill could be adjusted to different tiers based on the amount of mana put into it. Not saying that you couldn't do that with normal tier skills but once enough mana got put into it they would evolve to the next tier. These did not change it just adjusted the amount is all.

"What is he doing?" Asked Artemis as she made a small gap in her remain moons to look at him. Just then a massive light began to shine from the marble of stone in his possession. Even I had to cover my eyes as the light erupted from the stone. Slowly the light began to change though as it shifted from gold to silver, at the same time the shape of the marble began to change just as much. But in the light one could not normally tell but me being the creator I could.

"There all done." I heard him say as the light finally began to dissipate until all of it was gone and we could finally look again. Artemis however at the site of the new object in his hands suddenly screamed like a girl who just got a new car. She instantly flew over to him with her moon horde following her, once she reached Percy her eyes glimmered with excitement as she starred at the object in his hands.

"My gods that is a one beautiful bow, can I…touch it?" She asked as Percy chuckled and handed over the bow. The color itself was pure silver and had the shape of a recurve bow, on its surface was complicated symbols that I vaguely recognize but couldn't quiet remember where they were from. Artemis handled it with the most utter care as she awed at its flawless design and symbols. She even tested the pull on it as a magically arrow appeared on the string, nothing unusual for a normal godly bow.

"This bow is almost perfect." Artemis said as she looked down the sites as Percy looked amused at her reactions. He then seemed to remember something as he snapped his fingers, at the same time a marble about the size of a normal marble appeared in his hand. As it did he grabbed the bow back from Artemis as she frowned a little, but as he did he suddenly pushed the marble into the front of the bow as it slid into a socket in the front.

Then the bow glowed a silver light then went back to normal, after that Percy gave her back the bow as Artemis raised an eyebrow. She then turned it to look at the new addition to the bow as her eyes suddenly widened in awe as she starred at the marble. Inside the marble was a tiny silver sphere which took up about half. However I instantly recognized the marble as something that Percy shouldn't be in possession of.

"Why do you have a domain marble?" I asked him as he glanced up at me as Artemis starred in shock.

"Something I stumbled upon a long time ago." He said as I frowned at him.

"I don't think even you can stumble upon a domain marble, let alone a one that goes to moon goddess." I said as he shrugged as Artemis seemed to glance between us.

"So are we still fighting?" Asked Zoe who just starred at the awkward scene.

"This isn't over." I said as Percy didn't respond as Artemis held onto the bow.

"Artemis use that bow for the duration of the battle, you are going to need it." Percy said as she nodded and floated away as I starred at the two. Nothing like a stop in momentum to make everything awkward as hell. We needed to get this test moving again, then again the whole testing part was basically over. All we need to do was to get Artemis to use her new domain that much I could tell Percy understood. We can't have her using the new domain without training.

'Hey Artemis go ahead and start using your new domain.' I transmitted to her head as she looked over to me and nodded.

'Got it.' She sent back as she exhaled slowly and began to glow as she opened her new domain. As she did her auburn hair shifted to a light silver, her body grew to that of a 30 year old and her clothes even changed. From her old parka and pants they shifted to a set of Greek armor that was a grey lined with a silver thread. Her body even started to give off a white aura and her power increased seven fold.

The bow in her hand glowed with her and the runes on it shined greatly as I starred at it, suddenly I recognized them from long ago. Those were runes from an ancient race of hunting gods, those runes were carved onto bows to add power and accuracy to the shot. It even added a tracking effect to the arrows. Even I had to admit those runes outstripped any other runes ever made for hunting.

In the end it made the bow even more perfect than it already was, to think Percy was capable of making such a perfect bow. As I starred at Artemis she slowly opened her eyes revealing pure white eyes, no pupil no iris only pure white. It complete her whole image as she emitted power that even would make a primordial think twice about battling her. However with that bow by her side it nearly doubled her power once again, I had to admit she was showing her true potential now.

"Oh getting serious are we?" Percy asked with a grin but as he made a move to attack he was suddenly caught up. Not by an attack but instead Wrath who still remain outside of him, Wrath wrapped up Percy in a bear hug effectively stopping him in his tracks. Percy seemed surprised as he struggled in Wraths grip. However the metal covered man seemed like a statue as he held Percy in place.

"You son of a bitch!" Percy cursed as he flexed his arms but Wrath gave no yield to his other self.

"That would just make you the bitch." Wrath spoke in a rocky voice as Percy stopped for a second thought about what he said and then laughed at his mistake in words.

"Haha point taken, now let go!" Percy said as his eyes seemed to glow as he applied all his strength to get free. However since Wrath and Percy were basically one person Wrath shared some of Percy's strength. This made Percy's strength seem normal, yet the difference seemed present as Wraths body groaned like bending metal.

"Hurry up!" Wrath roared at Artemis as she nodded and raised her bow and aimed at the two, instantly Percy's eyes grew wide.

"Hey now that is a little dangerous!" Percy yelled but Artemis didn't seem to pay attention as she pulled back the string as an arrow with an interesting tip appeared. The tip itself was twisted in a spiral which made it look even more dangerous.

"I am almost done." Zoe whispered to me as I nodded as I watched Artemis release her arrow. In a flash of light the arrow zipped across the distance between the two as Percy had no way to dodge it. But even if he wasn't held down by Wrath he would still have a hard time dodging it, with its speed it made even lighting look slow. As the arrow reached him it made a massive silver explosion that looked like it hurt.

"Is he okay?" Asked Zoe to me as I smiled.

"Like an arrow like that would hurt Percy." I said as the silver light dissipated revealing one serious looking Percy. In his hand right hand was the head of Wrath as which was ripped off his body and in his left was the body of Wrath. It was used to effectively block the arrow, but in Wrath's chest was a 3 inch one foot wide crater. His armor was blown away, that alone signified how dangerous it was.

"Hey now that wouldn't have almost killed me." Percy said as he tossed the lifeless body of Wrath behind him which dissolved in the space behind him. He then shivered as the last sin entered into his body. It was then that Artemis fired again but the instant it reached Percy the arrow suddenly lost all momentum and stopped. Percy just starred at it and the back at Artemis as if challenging her.

To say the least in the next minute and a half over several dozen arrows were fired at him. Percy however just flew around her in circles as the arrows continually missed and exploded behind him. Occasionally one would hit but inches before they reached him they would completely stop, my guess Percy was using his elemental armor but to me it was hilarious as Artemis seemed to be internally screaming at herself.

"You stay still!" Artemis said in pure anger as she finally made her new bow disappear as she pulled out two silver hunting knives and charged him. Percy just smiled and made a 90 degree turn and shot towards her, but he came unarmed as she charged him like a lion. Each slash appeared to either main him or castrate him. But even if Artemis's strikes were as fast as lighting Percy seemed to dodge each one to the pain even a hair couldn't fit through the gap.

"Quit dodging!" She yelled in frustration as her body glowed brighter and her speed increased tenfold. Lines of white light followed each strike and stayed in the air for a second afterword's. That in turn made beautiful patterns in the air it truly showed how complicated her attacks were, all of which were still being dodged by Percy.

"Argh! Fine you made me use this! Moons orbit!" She yelled as Percy body suddenly jolted like it was hit by something as Artemis seemed to focus on him. He looked extremely confused at the moment as his body was forcefully being moved. But as he tried to escape from this mysterious force he didn't pay attention to where he was going as he slammed into a stray floating rock, then another, and another, and another.

"Ha!" Artemis said proudly as Percy blinked in confusion.

"Ohhhh, I see, you can actually use your powers of the moons orbit very nice." Percy said in surprise as Artemis frowned as he orbited her like the moon to the earth. The mysterious force she was using defiantly wasn't gravity since even I could tell it wasn't.

"Fine if you are going to be that way…" She said as she raised her hand as Percy suddenly stopped moving as he grew confused.

"Let's see how you do in the collision course for thousands of comets." She said as she waved her hand and the reaming moons that were in a horde a few miles away all began to all shoot towards them. Interesting she could even replicate the collision of meteors or comets on the moon.

"Hey now let's settle down and think this through, what about the children!" Percy said with a worried expression as he tried to escape the mysterious force but couldn't. Not like I added a space lock around him only adding to the holding power around Percy. But the moons began to bombard him like bullets storm, each one glowing brightly before they descended upon him.

Each of the smaller moons hitting and exploding in a ferocious explosion as dust surrounded his body. Artemis didn't even flinch as each of them hit him, however as the last one landed she let out a long sigh and just starred towards the dust cloud. But as she did something shot out of the cloud right towards with great speed. That something was Percy who currently was mission an arm.

The site made Artemis freeze for a second to long as Percy reached her, his one remaining arm reached for her as she tried to block with her arms. But then his body blurred from her vision as I watched Percy appear behind her. As he did she reacted just as fast as her right leg kicked up behind her, her heel landed perfectly on his chin as it sent him flying in upwards and spinning. However Percy was not that easy get rid of as he stopped spinning and slowly reached up and popped his jaw back in place.

He then quickly glanced at his missing arm and then looked back at Artemis, her current star showing a slight amount of worry as she pulled out her hunting knives. The two starring at one another and waiting for the other to make a move as the silence seemed indefinite. But as I watched the tense scene suddenly I felt a tap on my elbow as I turned to see Zoe with a ready face. I just smiled as I nodded as I moved her in front of me.

"Hey Percy!" I shouted as he turned to me and Artemis attacked right then, but as he saw Zoe disappear as I teleported her he froze. All I needed was a second and that is what Artemis bought me as she attacked him. Percy seemed to notice the person attacking him as he blocked with his free hand, grabbing her wrist of the attacking hand he spun her around and forced her arm behind her back.

However that one motion earned Zoe just enough time to attack, thanks to a delayed teleport she appeared on his right with both her legs pulled up to her chest. Percy didn't even have time to turn as Zoe kicked out with all her might. The instant her feet landed on him breaking sounds could be hear and his body disappeared from my view. In reality Zoe had kicked him so hard and fast he traveled so fast that any normal primordial let alone a god couldn't see how fast he was going. Even I barely saw him fly away.

Artemis just gaped at Zoe as said daughter was gaping at the power to the double kick she just delivered. But then again using her full power of the rabbit which happened to be lv. 8973 was more than enough to obliterate just about anything. But as the two gazed in the direction in which Percy was kicked in a massive light was exploded from that direction. Then in the next instant the whole environment began to dissolve in a blinding light.

 **PERCY POV:**

I gasped for air as my consciousness returned to me, my eyes wide as I starred up at the ceiling of a building I didn't recognize. Slowly I blinked a few times and then sat up on the side of the bed I was sitting on. As I starred at a wall and recognized a familiar setting as Apollo's new temple as I remain in a hospital room. Just then the door opened as two women came in talking to one another.

As they walked in they noticed I was awake they both smiled and ran towards me, the two women in question was Hestia and Zoe. Both of which shared a happy expression as I rubbed my head as a slight pain rushed through it.

"Hey sleepy head." Said Hestia as she looked me over as I starred at her in confusion.

"What happened?" I asked as Zoe answered my question.

"Well…to be honest I kicked you really hard and then you kind of went crazy." She said honestly as I groaned remember the very painful part of Zoe kicking me. But then after that nothing comes to mind.

"What do you mean I went crazy? That hasn't happened since I found out I had a daughter, each time I might add." I said as both Zoe and Hestia rolled their eyes at me but then Zoe looked at the goddess beside her as Hestia sighed.

"Well what Artemis said that after she beat your ass-."

"Zoe beat my ass, I don't remember Artemis doing much." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways after Zoe kicked you into oblivion one of your passive powers you absorbed activated called Infinities End. I think you remember that one." She said as I nodded remember the special ability I absorbed from an old human that nearly destroyed the earth about 10,000 years ago. The power itself was different, basically it was a last resort kind of move.

What it did was black tattoos on your skin would appear and those would convert the very space around you into mana. But at the same time you would lose all strip of consciousness and go into a berserk state. With the tattoos converting mass amounts of mana it would basically give you infinite power and basically immune to most damage. A very dangerous technique that I haven't used in a long time.

"Yeah not the most pleasant thing in the universe but it does have its benefits, though it only does last 3 hours. Anyways is everyone okay?" I asked as both nodded.

"Yeah mom is kind of dazed still, don't blame her though, seeing you destroy the sun with a tier 12 mana spell was kind of dazzling if you ask me." Zoe said.

"I thought you were unconscious." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"I was but I have part of you in me if I wouldn't have regained it in a few minutes then I don't think I could call myself your daughter." She said like it was self-explanatory Hestia however just nodded along with the explanation.

"So I only destroyed the sun…at least it was kept to a minimal amount of damage." I said as both women seemed to wonder how in the hell that was minimal damage but didn't ask.

"Anyways at least everyone is safe…so how long have I been sleeping?" I asked as Zoe held up 2 fingers as I nodded.

"At least it wasn't that long, last time it was a month. So you open all your presents?" I asked her as she seemed like I reminded her of a nightmare.

"Yes…god how many pairs of boots does one girl need? Not over 500 that is how many, though some of them are super cute, that much I will admit." She said as Hestia looked at her like she was crazy.

"Did a hunter just say cute? Gosh I must have hit my head." Hestia said as Zoe stuck out her tongue at the goddess.

"Funny, so did you like the infinity backpacks and storage jewelry?" I asked hoping off the bed and flexing feeling some of my muscle tighten a little.

"Well they are very helpful, but mom did have to buy me an infinity storage dresser, portable closet, and shoe holder. Also I gave away a few hundred pairs of clothes to the hunt seeing as you just gave me way too many." She said as I laughed.

"Well at least I clothed the hunt for a good amount of years, I guess next time I will just give everyone something on Christmas." I said as both women looked at my weird as I stretched.

"What?" I asked them.

"You celebrate Christmas?" Asked Zoe and Hestia.

"Of course I do, or do both of you forget that I am married to the fusion of a Christian god and Greek primordial. Kind of makes it so I have to so I like to share the joy with the others around me on both religions holidays." I said as Hestia snorted in disbelief as Zoe just snickered.

"Joy, got it, anyways we might want to get going or else Apollo is going to start charging you rent." Zoe said as she began to lead the way out of the temple/hospital. But as we entered the hallway a new person was present and was currently reading a fashion magazine while sitting on a bench.

"Oh good you're okay." Said Artemis as she slowly got up and stretched, his hair now auburn with silver streaks and her form that of a 13 year old.

"Yep you know me." I said patting my arm as she just stared at me and then turned and left. Not a quip or even mean remark in her as she simply walked away. I just stared in disbelief as she didn't say anything, even Zoe and Hestia seemed confused by this behavior.

"What's wrong with your mother?" I asked Zoe as she looked up to me.

"She is your fiancé shouldn't I be asking you that?" She said back as I didn't respond.

"I think it is because she finally calmed down after the fight and realized everything that happened. I think she is punishing herself for blowing off your arm." Said Hestia.

"Yeah but doesn't she know I can regrow an arm in like 5 mins?" I asked as Hestia sighed.

"Got to remember her Omega is all over the place, kind of makes her all emotional and stuff. That reminds me you need to tap that or I am going to force you to." Hestia said with anger as I coughed violently at her sudden words. Even Zoe who was at the water cooler getting a drink spit it all out over a picture of Apollo which was beside it. She then joined me in a coughing fit as we both gaped at Hestia.

"W-What are you talking about?" I asked her as Hestia angrily sighed and began to drag my confused form by the arm. Zoe just followed quickly behind as Hestia arrived at a window and pointed out of it for me.

At the scene bellow I finally understood what she was getting at, down below was Artemis was currently leaving behind a trail of crying male gods. Each of which was gripping their privates in pain. Even as I watched her walk away some of the men saw her coming and ran for it only to get an arrow with a boxing glove on the end to the back to the head. Some other were more unlucky as they got a sharp kick to the groin.

The whole time her face was flushed with pure anger at each male she saw, due to being gods most were Alpha's. However with Artemis's Omega all over the place she was mindlessly hurting all of them as if challenging them to see if they were powerful enough to claim her. This was an obvious reaction to either me, an Alpha prime, defeating her or something else related to me.

"At this rate every male on Olympus is going to not be able to have kids, given her current rampage speed I and giving her one week until she starts castrating. You need to talk to Hera and either get this weeding pushed forward or claim her in the next day. Because I do not want to deal with a bunch of winy males begging the cute little hearth goddess for help!" She yelled as both I and Zoe shared a glance then looked back at a frustrated Hestia.

"Are you really telling me to have sex with Artemis? Thought you are against that and all?" I said as Hestia huffed out angrily and crossed her arms.

"I will allow it under one condition." She said as I shook my head. Not only telling me to do something but acting as if I owed her for doing so.

"Hey when did my dad become your property?" Asked a slightly angry Zoe as Hestia looked at her.

"When he decided to sleep with me." She said as Zoe made a 'oh' face.

"First I am not your property or anybody's for that matter and secondly you slept with me. Just getting that point across." I said as Hestia glared at me but didn't refute.

"You know sometimes I forget my dad slept with both you and Hera." Zoe said as I shot her a glare and turned back to Hestia.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked as Hestia slowly smiled.

"Are you really going to let her boss you around like this?" Zoe asked.

"I could turn you into a rabbit if I wanted you to." Hestia spoke in a deadly tone as Zoe glared at her like a lion who was hungry.

"Dot it! I want to see the goddess of the hearth and fire turn a demigod into a rabbit. Come on I am waiting!" Zoe said as I sighed deeply to myself as Hestia steamed in furry, she suddenly raised her hand towards Zoe but stopped as she bit her lip.

"Grr." She just growled as she lowered her hand and Zoe smirked in triumph only to be slapped in the back of the head by myself. She quickly sunk into a crouch as she gripped her head in pain.

"You stop, don't go antagonizing Hestia. It is bad enough that she has to deal with her height anyways." I said as the goddess kicked me in the shin but didn't get a reaction from me.

"She started it." Zoe whined in pain.

"Yes she did and I am ending it, now got follow your mother and make sure she doesn't harm every male on Olympus." I said as she quickly nodded and in turn shot Hestia a glare, however quickly escaping the goddess's stare in her direction.

"So tell me, what do you want me to do? I guess I do owe you a favor for not meeting you after 1000 years." I said as Hestia seemed to slowly smile but seemed to think.

"I want you to…" She put her hand on her chin and closed her eyes in thought, slowly she tried to think about it. However as the goddess though I just inwardly sighed again, it was going to be something long and tedious. Like climb a mountain using a normal human's strength upside down while on fire. I knew Hestia all too well to not guess what she was thinking.

"Oh Percy your awake." Said a new voice as I turned to see another female god, her current attire was a pair of sweat pants and loose hoodie. Her hair was in a ponytail and a pair of glasses with thick rims covered her face.

"Athena? What are you doing here? Also what are you wearing?" I asked as she looked down at herself in her pure gray attire.

"What? Today's my day off. Sometimes I like to go through Apollo's library and replace some old medical books for new ones. Never know when that idiot might read a book and if he does I don't want him to read an out of date one." She said as I slowly nodded.

"That still doesn't explain your attire." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever worn sweatpants and a hoodie? Most comfortable book reading attire in this known universe." She said as I snorted and nodded.

"So anything new with you?" She asked looking past me and at the still thinking Hestia.

"Not much, just waiting for Hestia to make up her mind about a request. Also how long have you been wearing *sniff, sniff* sea breeze cologne? Pretty sure Poseidon is the only one is Olympus who wears that-." However I was shut up by a small hand as Athena looked panicked.

"I don't know what you're talking about! A-Anyways let's talk about something else, did you know another major Greek god site was discovered." She said at first in an angry voice but then a nicer one.

"Really? By who?" I asked as she smiled.

"You're not going to believe this but do you remember that demigod who had a massive crush on you during the second giant war?" She aside as my breath hitched as I remembered a familiar face in my head.

"Reyna I think." I said with a blush as memories rushed into my mind.

"Yeah well her reincarnation was the one who found it. Not only that but I heard that apparently her memories weren't completely erased by the Lethe. So says the god of hell, he said that some sort of spell was placed on her made it so the river couldn't erase her memories. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that? Would you?" She asked in a tone that suggested she knew the answer to her question.

"I might have taken a liking to her, not every day you find a demigod who can go toe to toe with Zeus who doesn't come from an Olympian." I said as Athena just slowly half smiled as if to say suggest something.

"Whatever you say, though I might suggest something. Next time you go prancing around in the normal word, be sure to cover your tracks. Who knows what a goddess might see a certain seen in an alley behind a fancy restaurant." She said with a shrug and raise of her arms as my eyes widened.

"You say anything to anyone and I will not hesitate to spread all the knowledge of you and sea beard throughout all of Olympus. Got it?" I asked her as her face paled in fear.

"You wouldn't." She said.

"Test me and find out and if you do only then will you find out just how vast my knowledge is about you two." I threated again as Athena kept her mouth shut.

"Hestia do you hear what he is saying to me?" Athena asked as Hestia laughed.

"That's what you get for threatening him, also I already know about Miss. Reyna and Percy back then. Kind of hard to not notice when he stays in your temple and smells like sex in the morning." She said as Athena gaped at her.

"Wait you are okay with him just fucking any female he gets his hands on?" She asked as Hestia sighed.

"At this point you might as well think of him as a god and the same aspect in the sex department. He is free to choose any person to have sex with that he wants. It just so happens that he doesn't choose very often. You learn to just live with the fact that women with basically throw themselves at him at every chance they get." She said as I snorted.

"You make it sound like I am Zeus, I do not cheat on my wife." I said as Hestia nodded.

"You are right you don't, but that is why I am here am I not?" She asked as Athena was confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Before Percy got married to his dream girl he did have sex with both me and Hera. During the time of his marriage you could say that Irene was very open in the aspect of Percy's sex life. He could basically have any women that she approved of, though Percy didn't go around like Zeus and fuck every women for miles. He did however, could I say, continue with women he did have sex with before." She said

"So you're saying that Irene just let Percy cheat on him with you." Athena said in shock.

"No she didn't, like I said they had to be approved of. The only way to be approved by Irene you had to pass a certain test." She said as she tapped her chin as I felt blood rush to my face.

"What test?" Athena asked.

"Well there were multiple tests, such as devotion, power, how smart you were, even body size and breast and butt measurements. But the main one was that you had to please her." She said with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean please her?" Athena asked, her curiosity overpowering her current thoughts of what the test could be.

"Basically you had to have sex with her, if you could please her in bed then you were okay to please Percy." She said with a shrug as Athena's mouth dropped like a rock.

"So both you and Hera…" Athena slowly said.

"Yep, let me just say that if there was only one women in this world I would have sex with it would be Irene. However after both me and Hera were done with the test Irene gave us permission to do the same things with others. Basically I have permission to choose who Percy has sex with, Reyna was no different. She passed my test and she was allowed to sleep with Percy." She said as Athena seemed like a frozen computer.

"Now that I think about it you have a harem of women." Hestia said looking at me.

"S-Shut up." I said blushing as she smiled.

"Oh yes my condition, after your wedding with Artemis I want you to treat Hera to a nice and long night. She hasn't been touched by you or anyone in more than a millennia and could really use some attention. You did promise us all that you would at least sleep with us once a millennia didn't you?" She said as I felt my eye twitch.

"She put you up to this didn't she." I said as she nodded.

"Thought so…fine but you have to find a place. Also Athena you tell any of this to Artemis I will force you to take the test as well." I said as Athena who was previously froze quickly nodded and ran away in fear.

"Was the really necessary?" Hestia asked.

"Yes and Hestia." I said as she looked up at me.

"Yes?" She asked but I just walked past her.

"I want you to set me up with a ticket to the opening to that new discovery, it think that world is finally discovering the gods and I want to be there as a moderator." I said as she slowly nodded.

"I can do that, though you are going to owe me." She said as I smiled to myself as I continued walking.

"Fine come with me and I will give you something you might like." I said as she raised an eyebrow but followed behind me quietly.

 **NEXT CHAPTER POLL: SEX OR SOMETHING ELSE**

 **(should I make Hestia's gift sex or something else, I don't know help me deiced.)**


	22. Dirty Goddess, Claim, Perverted Hera

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Thought so…fine but you have to find a place. Also Athena you tell any of this to Artemis I will force you to take the test as well." I said as Athena who was previously froze quickly nodded and ran away in fear.

"Was the really necessary?" Hestia asked.

"Yes and Hestia." I said as she looked up at me.

"Yes?" She asked but I just walked past her.

"I want you to set me up with a ticket to the opening to that new discovery, it think that world is finally discovering the gods and I want to be there as a moderator." I said as she slowly nodded.

"I can do that, though you are going to owe me." She said as I smiled to myself as I continued walking.

"Fine come with me and I will give you something you might like." I said as she raised an eyebrow but followed behind me quietly.

 **NOW:**

 **HESTIA POV:**

I followed Percy as he walked silently through Olympus, I kept to his side in my 10 year old form in a simple sundress I wore. It was a soft brown which complimented my brown hair with a light fire red in it, along with my soft brown eyes. What can I say, Aphrodite isn't the only one who can look fabulous.

"So where are we going?" I asked as Percy glanced back at me.

"Your house, I thought that was obvious." He said as my eyes widened and my cheeks flushed.

"N-No you can't go in there!" I yelled as I ran ahead of him but quickly I was caught by two large hands on my sides. With an 'oomph' I was hoisted into the air like a doll and effortlessly onto his shoulders. Even my sundress was pushed back to the point I had to grip the front from it coming up to much, thankfully I was safe on the back.

"I must say Hestia you were awfully-." However I jabbed a finger into one of his eyes, a still very effective method against the most powerful human ever. He instantly let me go as he yelled in pain, actually surprise I bet his eyeball felt like a brick under my finger. But as he did yell he let me go and as he did I did a backwards roll off his shoulders. As I landed on my feet I kicked the back of his knees which sent him tumbling forward.

The gods around us just starred in awe as I immobilized him in a matter of seconds, but I didn't pay any mind to them as I ran as fast as I could to my house. I left Percy to recover from his current ailments and finally arrived at my house. As I ran inside I close the door quickly and locked it. I then let out a sigh of relief as I turned my head to the current disaster of a home I had.

On the ground were multiple pairs of used clothes and hundreds of books pile around a brown lazy boy. My couch was currently buried under a pile of books as well, all of which were romance novels. My desk that I used to write letters, my favorite communication way I might add, was covered in ink spots and torn letters. The TV wasn't even sparred as a massive stain of was running down the right side, let's just say watching emotional TV show while eating ice-cream bars wasn't something I did anymore.

I quickly looked around the mess and started to quickly clean up, with a snap of a finger my dirty clothes all began to fly towards my laundry room. I then rushed towards my kitchen and snapped my finger one more time. As I did all the books began to fly towards my library in the next room, with that I entered my kitchen and grimaced at the mess.

Used dishes were piled high in my sink and on the sides of it, my stove was covered in lots of stains and old food. You would think my love for food would imply I had a clean kitchen, let's just say I don't like doing the dishes at all. I quickly rushed forward and snapped my fingers as the water turned on and the dishes made room in one of the sinks. Soap poured into the sink as it filled in water as well, I then snapped my fingers once again.

However as I did and the dishes began to float and wash themselves I heard a knock at the door as I froze. I then rushed to my living room to find not even half the books gone yet and my dirty clothes still flying towards the wash room. I then glanced at my desk and its massive mess and ran over and pulled down the sliding cover for it. But as I did the cover knocked over a stack of nearly a hundred letters as they flew across the floor.

I just inwardly groaned as I quickly picked them up and shoved them in the desk with no concern of their placement. However the cavity the cover made was already too full of stuff and letters to fit them. I had to shove them in with all my might and eventually barely managed to shut it. I sighed in relief but as I did the knock at my door sounded again as I looked to my mess which wasn't even half gone.

"Hestia you in there?" I heard Percy's voice as I began to panic even more.

"Just give me a minute!" I yelled as I heard him sigh through the door, still impatient as ever when something is on his mind.

"One, two, three, four…" He started to count as I inwardly cursed him, I swear one day…

I then turned back to my mess and figured it would be done in a minute or so, as I nodded I rushed to my kitchen to check on my dishes. Now they ones flying were being scrubbed, rinsed, dried, and put away, though it was about 10 seconds for each item. I just snapped my fingers as a door appeared on my kitchen which I instantly locked. I then ran upstairs and to my bedroom, hoping that it was clean.

As I rushed in I nearly screamed out loud as I starred upon my wreck of a room, it was nearly as bad as my living room. Clothes thrown everywhere, panties and bra pairs of different colors and lace styles, blankets tossed around the room, multiple pillows, and one very large body pillow. But the most embarrassing part was that there was a picture on the pillow, a picture of the man currently counting at my doorstep.

That was the first thing to be tossed into the closet, I snapped my fingers once again as all my clothes began to fly towards the wash room. As I did that another snap was added into the current one as the bed was stripped of its old sheets and blankets as new ones were put on and the pillows were all put back in order.

"60!" I heard Percy yell as I heard a cracking noise of my door being ripped off its hinges. I just rushed down stairs to meet grinning Percy, the grin itself was probably because the room still wasn't clean as everything flew around.

"I must say Hestia, you have not changed a bit since we stopped living together." He said with a pleasant smile directed towards me. I just closed my eyes and let out a long sigh, my hands finding my face as I squatted down just stayed there for a moment.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I looked up to him.

"Fix my door please." I said as he turned to the broken door and nodded. As he fixed the door quickly I turned to my mess which just finished up. However my coach looked like crap, my floor was covered in dirt and other things, and everything was simply dusty. To say the least this is one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. But as I relished in my own embarrassment I heard a squawk and turned to see my new penguin friend.

"Hey you." I said as I leaned down and petted him as he seemed to purr and lean into my hand.

"Fixed." I heard as I turned to see Percy patting the brand new looking door.

"Good, also if you ever do that again, I will go to Zeus and tell him about you and Hera." I said without any emotion as Percy seemed like he didn't believe me but my stare said otherwise.

"You wouldn't." He said.

"Try me." I threatened as he slowly smiled and chuckled.

"Fine, even if you did tell him he probably couldn't do anything to me." He said with a shrug.

"Yes but he could do something to Hera." I said as his grin faltered as he looked over at me.

"You…fine I won't do it again." He said in a slightly angry tone as I inwardly smirked. I wouldn't tell Zeus even if he didn't promise me, I would never put Hera through a situation like that.

"Good, now tell me why had to come to my house to give me something I might like? It better not be tea, because you suck at making tea. You might be good at making food but tea is you kryptonite in the food world." I said as he nodded in agreement.

"Well…it has been a while but I thought maybe…" He said with a cough at the end, seeing as the situation seconds before was kind of like a stick in the mud for the mood.

"Maybe what?" I asked him, but I knew full well what he meant. At the same time I placed my hands on my hips as Richard or my penguin got bored and waddled away.

"C-Clean your house." He said as I stopped my train of thought for a second as I smiled as I gently laughed.

"Sounds good, let me grab some supplies." I said with a small grin as Percy wiped his forehead as the panic left him. Though once we were done I was going to force him to fuck me into oblivion.

 **PERCY POV:**

"Alright, I think that is it." I said as I looked over the spotless bathtub as Hestia came inside the bathroom and examined it. Cleaner than Apollo's teeth after visiting a dentist.

"You know Percy if it weren't for your cleaning skills I don't think I would have made it through our times together. You are like one really badass butler, with the cleaning skills of a maid." She said as I rolled my eyes and stood up as I set the scrubber in the basket of cleaning supplies.

"I know I am awesome at cleaning, kind of comes along with being slightly OCD." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"You organized my entire bookshelf by title, are you sure you only have a slight OCD?" She asked me as I shook my head.

"Let's just go with a yes for now, are you done vacuuming the second floor?" I asked as she nodded, she may not like cleaning but when she does clean she is pretty good at it.

"Good…what time is it?" I asked as I looked outside a window to find the sun was down.

"Around 9 pm I think." Hestia said as I followed her downstairs to the perfectly clean house, so clean even Athena would eat off the floors.

"That late already…I wasn't planning on cleaning for so long. But I guess it needed to be done." I said with a sigh as Hestia blushed.

"Whatever…you want something to eat?" She asked.

"I would love something to eat, I even have some wine." I said as I pulled out a bottle of wine from my satchel, never underestimate the satchel of greatness. If you're wondering how I got it I had Hermes pick it up for me since I always carry cleaning stuff in it. Hey don't judge you never know when you might need dawn soap, more than you might think.

"Oh that would be perfect with some chicken breasts." Hestia said as she grabbed the bottle and went into the now clean kitchen.

"Not only chicken breasts." I said as I tried to imply something.

"What?" Hestia asked as she seemed distracted by the bottle of 1897 wine, something she hasn't seen in a long time.

"Nothing, need help?" I asked as she nodded.

"I would love some." She said as she sudden snapped her fingers as two glasses of wine appeared in her hand as she easily uncorked the bottle in her other hand and filled them both.

"Here." She said as she put the other wine glass to her lips as I held mine. However I didn't take a drink as she glanced at my stare.

"What are you looking at?" She asked as I laughed and sniffed the fragrant wine.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" I asked as she looked down to see her current age was at least at 14 years old.

"Funny." She said as she instantly aged to about 30, around my current body's age.

"I know I am." I said as I down my glass and let out a long sig. That was some good wine. However by now dinner was off out mind as we moved to the table and started to drink. Hestia just conjured up a plate of cheese and crackers.

"Percy can I ask you something?" Hestia said as I nodded.

"Do you think Irene will regain her memories?" She asked me as she swirled her glass as she starred at it. I simply poured a glass for myself as I thought for a second.

"If I said no then I think I would be lying to myself, I think she will but it will take time. Even for an immortal it almost takes a millennia just to recover from amnesia. A god might take less time but she as much longer time to remember than most." I said as Hestia nodded and then sighed deeply.

"I miss her sometimes you know." She said as I nodded.

"So do I, but now that I was actually made aware of her presence once again I guess a little weight is lifted off my chest." I said as I down my third glass of wine as Hestia worked on her second.

"Yeah when they told me they found her I nearly lost it, I almost teleported to her and hugged her. However when Apollo told me that he could sense amnesia on her I actually cried, so may years and memories our out times gone like that." She said as I nodded slowly.

"Don't worry…one day it will just be us three again. Travel the nine Nordic realms like we used to, maybe even Hera could join us." I said as she looked up to me with a small smile.

"You claim to only love one but here you are telling me that I will be at your side as well. You are so confusing sometimes." She said as I blushed lightly.

"If I said that I didn't love you or Hera then I would be lying to myself. But yes you are right, I am confusing even to myself sometimes. But I will admit I cannot freely show my love for you two, like a Romeo with two Juliet's. But he is already married and his wife actually agrees on him loving these two other women." I said as Hestia just stared at me.

"Percy…thank you." She said as tears slowly began to drip from her eyes as I starred at her. Quickly I got up and steadied her, my hands on hers as she seemed to be smiling as she cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as she released one of my hands and wiped her eyes, then grabbed my hand.

"Nothing is wrong, just sometimes I wish I hadn't swore to be a maiden goddess to the others. Simply for my own personal gain to get the male gods off my back. I put you in a bad position when I did that, but here you are saying you love me still. I did something horrible to our relationship and yet you never gave up on me, you let me make that oath because you cared so much for me." She said in tears as I smiled.

"Our love was a secret to the council and you did what you had to do to stop the male's gods from advancing on you. What you did was to protect yourself Hestia, that oath to me was a signal. It showed me that you were not like the others, you wanted a single person to love for the rest of your life. To me and Irene that showed that you were devoted to me as I am you, I didn't save you multiple times just to be friends now." I said with a small smile as she lightly laughed.

"Perseus do you think…no that is just a stupid idea, the others would never agree to it." She said as I frowned.

"No idea is stupid unless I suggest it." I said as she starred at me.

"Do you think you could claim me tonight?" She asked me as I froze as she starred at me. Sure we had sex, multiple times in fact, but even then I had never claimed her. Claiming is an act of pure love or dominance, though the difference between the two actions during a claim is much different. Irene and I have already claimed one another as eternal mates. Even with Thalia I claimed her with the dominance trait.

But even so Hesta and I agreed long ago that we wouldn't claim one another because we knew the act was sacred in a way. Once claimed the two's souls are forever linked and because deeply entangled in the strings of fate. Feelings from the two could be felt by one another, danger of one could be felt by the other, and even death of one of the sides could result in death of the other. It was something that we agreed on that we would never do in fear of losing each other.

Irene and I did do it and when she fell asleep for her long period of time it felt like I was always dreaming. Half asleep half awake, simply a roaming soul in a plain of existence that I cannot alter or touch. Thankfully I have learned that since Irene is immortal if she does die it will not result in my death due to her being able to reform. However even then the emotional toll of losing her would almost be too much for me.

"Hestia…are you sure? Do you really want to go through with this? Because once it is done there is no redoes." I said as she smiled and nodded. Also I forgot to mention, once claimed the two souls will be together forever. As I forever I mean for the rest of eternity and into the end of time, the two souls forever connected will always be attracted to one another. You are fated to love the other no matter what, in essence it is exactly like true love. Once you find it you can never let it go.

"Yes I am sure, now shut up and kiss me." She said as she suddenly reached for my shirt and pulled me into a deep kiss.

 **HERA POV:**

"Miss Hera here are the papers on different things for the wedding you wanted to look at." Said Naomi my temporary assistant water nymph. As she handed over the papers I just sighed and looked through them quickly as I stopped for a second.

"I thought I said no light green and pink colors, apparently you all need new eyes and you need new ears." I said as she looked panicked.

"But-." She tried but I interrupted her.

"Start again and this time I don't want any excuses either, if you can't get it right the second time then don't even think about coming back here." I said tossing the pile of papers in the trashcan as Naomi turned bluer than she already was and rushed out of the room. At the same time a new wood nymph came inside the room and just watched in surprise as Naomi covered her face as she cried.

"You're in a worse mood than usual." She said as she placed a new stack of papers in front of me as I looked at her.

"Well my stepdaughter is getting married to someone who I once had…relations with. Before Zeus I might say." I said with a deep sigh.

"Really? I never knew you had relations with a man…or women-." But that was instantly cut off by my glare.

"Kidding, anyways here is the report from Delta 7 the gods there say that all relations with the native gods are good with only slight problems nothing major though. We plan to have the human's discover it in a few months other than that nothing we are still working with Alpha 8 Omega 12 and Rou 34." She said as I starred at her for a few second and nodded.

"Good, how are the current colonies doing? With a war 2 or 3 years away we need all the possible locations to move the human civilization if things get out of hand. Also have we discovered anything from the information that the spy gave to Perseus?" I asked her.

"To answer the first question the current colonies are doing well a few are even reaching the populations of a billion. Some even plan on sending precious resources that earth is in need of. To answer the second question we are asking a few of the other pantheons and most of the information we have received is jumbled and doesn't really add up. However there is one thing all the stories have in common that the dead have a tendency to travel them."

"Almost as the name suggests spirits travel them by the billions, like highways for the dead to reach the underworld, we talked to Hades about this and apparently these are cracks in the magical barrier surrounding the fields of Asphodel. We asked if souls could pass through them but he said no and that the cracks are only a few inches wide. He has tried a lot of things but nothing can be done with the cracks, he did however say that they are of no threat to the mortal world. Other than that there is no real information on them." She said as I nodded.

"Keep searching there must be something important about them that the old ones know that we don't. Also I heard Percy is awake, I still need a report from him about why he disappeared for a couple days." I said.

"Actually Artemis submitted one when she returned, I contains information on what happened. Also there was something about meeting Lucifer, can you believe that?" She asked with a snort as she handed over the papers. I quickly flipped through them as I slowly smiled a little.

"After knowing Perseus for such a long time I will admit that things like this don't surprise me anymore. Though I must say this new domain Artemis acquired…it is fascinating. Well give these to Athena for filing and have her researched more about the spirit lines and have her test Artemis's new domain. I am sure it will be of use for us in the war, in the mean time I will be out." I said as I slowly got up, the nymph just nodded and gathered the papers and left.

I quickly changed into some more comfy clothes which was a simple shirt and a pair of jeans, much easier to move in than my business attire. While I do admit the receptionist look does well for me I do not always enjoy it. But as I got dressed I looked over at my dresser to notice a letter that wasn't there when I left this morning. I raised an eyebrow in interest as I walked over and picked it up I turned it over to notice a familiar mark.

"Well can't say it is unusual for Hestia to use a letter instead of digital mail…why not just give it to me personally like you always do?" I asked myself as I split open the letter and read through it quickly but stopped as my eyes narrowed.

"I didn't ask you to do such a thing!" I yelled as I crushed the paper and threw it in the wastebasket. I just huffed out in anger as I quickly went to find that midget goddess. First place on the list to look was her house, everyone knew she only tended to the hearths in the afternoon and it was night so she had to be home.

'I set up a little 'date' with you and Perseus, I hope you don't mind!' I just repeated the line in my head again and again as my anger rose. If I know Hestia the way I do I know that 'date' meant a lot more than a simple date. Believe it or not the sweet sister and aunt that most gods and goddess know her by is more of a lie then anything ever. That women can scheme better than any immortal I know.

As marched through Olympus with anger fueling me I didn't pay much head to the drunk gods as they walked around the streets. I wish that just one day Olympus wouldn't have a drunk issue but you can't wish for much when you have multiple party and wine gods. But as I marched on none paid me any attention as I arrived at Hestia's home. I stopped at her door and thought over my speech I had prepared for her tiny little ears.

Just thinking about her scarred little form brought a smile to my lips, now you might be thinking 'Hera why you so mean?' well to be perfectly honest I am not being mean. This is me simply being her younger sister who cares deeply for her but needs to make some things hard for her. That being said I swore that I was going to destroy her for setting me up on a date with Percy. I am a married women and does not need to be having affairs along with her husband.

Though…sleeping with Percy wasn't the worst thing in the world, also it has been about 13 millennia since I have slept with him. Even though Irene did make us promise to please him at least once a millennia I always opted out. I simply cast a memory spell on him to make it seem we had sex. While it is a missed opportunity to have some great sex I cannot tarnish my perfect record.

But even without having sex with him I am still almost like putty in his hands. My whole exterior breaks down and I become a horny school girl in front of him. I know this is me instinctively yearning for him, his powerful Alpha scent is one thing I cannot live without though. My inner Omega simple crumbles at its richness, normally an Omega wouldn't be like this but after having some _amazing_ sex with him and having him not claim you.

Well it's kind of like being in a state which you near orgasm and never being able to finish the job. While it is painful in some ways I can quench that by simply inhaling his scent, not to be weird but I did steal one of his shirts and when Zeus isn't home which isn't often nowadays. I wear it to bed and occasionally if I am feeling risky I might masturbate to his scent. But that hasn't happened for at least a few…days…damn I am thirsty for that man.

"Hestia! I need to talk to you now!" I yelled as I knocked on the door as I shook the thoughts of Percy away. However as she didn't answer I narrowed my vision and knocked harder this time, I was even tempted to knock down the door but thought against it.

"Hestia!" I yelled again as I back up and look at her windows which showed some of her rooms. However one room light was on which was her living room I think.

"If you don't open this door in 30 seconds I swear I am going to-!" However the door suddenly swung open revealing a scene that made me hold my breath. There stood Percy in nothing but a towel which was wrapped around his waist. Another in his hand as he dried his hair as well, his toned chest still dripping with water. His build was what you could call perfect in a sense, not to muscly not to skinny, the perfect combination that hid his immense strength.

He stopped drying his hair as he flipped the towel over his shoulder and ran a hand through his black hair that was at a perfect length which most complimented his marbled features. His sea green eyes starring right at my light brown ones. However as he stood there in his dripping wetness he reset the towel so it would stop showing the perfect V that pointed right towards his crotch. A light amount of hair going up to his bellybutton and stopping right below it, I think this is what you call a happy trail.

"W-Why are you here?" I asked him as he just stared at me and wiped some water off his bangs.

"Well Hestia invited me over, why else would I be here?" He asked in a smooth as silk voice. Gods I could listen to him speak for hours. Focus Hera you have a mission.

"I can see that but why are you…" I said as I motioned to his almost nudeness as he looked down at himself.

"I was dirty so I got a shower." He explained as I inwardly face palmed. Now I knew he was messing with me.

"I thought I said you couldn't have sex until the wedding." I said as I implied that he and Hestia had sex.

"Your right but you forgot something, you only said with Artemis. Also me and Hestia haven't had sex." He said.

"Oh thank gods." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Yet." He added with a grin as I felt my anger swell, why the hell does she get him all to herself. Wait Hera he isn't yours or anyone's, well except Irene's.

"Absolutely not." I said as he rolled his eyes at my current anger.

"Whatever you say." He said as he tried to close the door but I stopped him as I forced it open and walked in. I almost whistled at how clean it was, but I had to focus on Percy as he raised an eyebrow.

"There is no way I am letting you stay here…so get dressed we are leaving." I said as he just stared at me like he didn't believe me.

"Yeah not happening, already promised Hestia I would stay." He said as I grew infuriated at this…gorgeous man. Dammit Hera focus!

"Percy put on a shirt your distracting her." Said a new voice as I turned to a surprisingly old Hestia at least 27. Currently she wore towel around her body just like Percy but hers was up and covering her chest. Which was irritatingly larger than mine. Her hair up in a towel roll as well as she walked in holding a glass of milk.

"You!" I yelled as I stepped towards her as she backed up a little, Percy already in a shirt hiding his perfect chest from me.

"What about me?" She asked as she took a sip of the glass.

"Y-You just can't go inviting a married man into your home and expect me to let you get away with it! Also Percy is not allowed to sleep with anyone until he is married, but even then you aren't allowed to go near him for a hundred years!" I yelled as she made a frowny face.

"I feel like this somehow you pushing your hatred of Zeus sleeping with other women on others." Percy suddenly said as I glared at him.

"No! This is just wrong in general!" I yelled again as Hestia spoke.

"While I do admit it would be wrong for normal couples out current relationship is different you know that." She said as I stopped and grew angry seeing no argument against that, I was part of this relationship so I knew all too well.

"Well you two still aren't going to sleep with one another when I am here that is period." I said in a lower voice as both of them glanced at one another then at me.

"Okay." They both said as I froze, I just blinked a few times in confusion.

"Wait…did you two just agree with me?" I asked as they both nodded.

"Why?" I asked out of complete confusion.

"Having a third wheel is kind of lame, you could say you ruined the mood we had going." Percy said as I frowned but didn't retort back.

"But I am still staying the night. This is the least I can give her after her mean little sister cock blocked her." He said as Hestia blushed as did I.

"Find you can stay the night…but I am staying her as well. I don't trust you two enough to leave you alone with one another." I said as they both grew fake faces of shock.

"What? You don't trust us?" Hestia said.

"Shut up and yes. Now put on some clothes, both of you." I said as they rolled their eyes. Hestia simply snapped her finger as her towel disappeared and was replaced with a red two piece pajama suit. Percy just grabbed some underwear from his satchel laying in a chair and then some shorts. He then pulled them up under the towel and then took off the towel. Disappointing was my only thought. I simply did the same as Hestia but was left in a light blue two piece.

"Guest room is on the second room on the right." Hestia said as I laughed lightly.

"There is no way I am staying in there with you two in this house together. I am sleeping with you while Percy stays in the guest room." I said as Hestia clicked her tongue and stormed up the stairs. I just followed her into her room where she had already covered herself with the covers and was facing away from me. I didn't say anything as I turned out the light and crawled in the bed as I closed my eyes and listened to Hestia breathing.

Slowly the time passed and I found myself drifting off to sleep, the next thing I knew I was floating in a world of darkness as I enjoyed the floating feeling. I choose to not have any dreams since it made the time pass faster. An amount of time when by as I enjoyed the darkness as suddenly my body began to grow warm. Not in temperature warm but horny warm, I forced my eyes open as I was met with a pair of two golden fire ones.

"Hestia what are you doing?" I asked as I tried to move but I heard a clanking sound as I looked up at my hands to find a pair of celestial bronze handcuffs that held me to her bed frame. Which was also made of celestial bronze. The one metal that we gods couldn't escape…great.

"Oh Hera you poor pent up little goddess." Hestia said as she gently ran her hands up and down my hourglass figure as I glared at her. However I winced a little as her hands landed on my breasts as she massaged them. She was already straddling my stomach as I tried to kick her off but something suddenly caught my legs and held them down on the bed. The next thing I knew was the face of Percy poked out from behind Hestia.

"You two-." But I was cut off by Hestia giving my breasts a good squeeze which made me bite my lip to hold in a moan. Gods it has been so long since I have had sex that my whole body is super sensitive.

"Shush now this is for your own good. Look at yourself, already wet from a light massaged." Hestia said as she reached down and rubbed my crotch which I tried to hide but Percy's hands held my legs down. But as she rubbed it there was indeed a wetness to it which made me angry at myself.

"Let me go and I will leave you two alone to do whatever you want, just let me go." I begged them as Hestia put a finger on her chin striking a thinking pose but then looked back at me.

"How about no, anyways Hera I think it is time all three of us did it once again. I think the last time was back in 13500 BC, now those were the days. Also Percy has already promised to claim me tonight so why not make it a twosome?" She asked as I froze under Hestia who was still massaging my breasts.

"I…I…" I tried but I simply couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"Shhhh." Hestia said as she put a finger to my mouth as I starred up at her.

"I think it is time for you to be claimed. Zeus doesn't deserve you and never will. You never loved him even his children can see that. Don't worry about the consequences Percy is more than strong enough to deal with anything of the sort. Plus just how long have you had the urge for him to claim you?" She said as I fell silent as I squirmed under her, however slowly I felt words leave my mouth.

"Okay."

 **REVIEW OKAY**

 **Also lemon is coming next chapter. Not else much to say other than thanks for reading.**


	23. Claim Once Claim Twice, Musk For Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **LAST TIME:**

"How about no, anyways Hera I think it is time all three of us did it once again. I think the last time was back in 13500 BC, now those were the days. Also Percy has already promised to claim me tonight so why not make it a twosome?" She asked as I froze under Hestia who was still massaging my breasts.

"I…I…" I tried but I simply couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"Shhhh." Hestia said as she put a finger to my mouth as I starred up at her.

"I think it is time for you to be claimed. Zeus doesn't deserve you and never will. You never loved him even his children can see that. Don't worry about the consequences Percy is more than strong enough to deal with anything of the sort. Plus just how long have you had the urge for him to claim you?" She said as I fell silent as I squirmed under her, however slowly I felt words leave my mouth.

"Okay."

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV:**

As I let go of a now willing Hera she glanced up at the handcuffs that still bound her to the metal bed frame and then at Hestia.

"You can take these off now." She said as Hestia gave her a sly smile.

"Oh no you aren't getting set free that easy, first…Percy come here." Hestia said as I inwardly sighed. Great she was starting to act like Irene, the so called ringleader of our orgies back in the day. Not to complain but sometimes I just don't enjoy being bossed around during sex. Let's just say after the orgies Irene always got an extra fill with me being the dominate one. But for now I was willing to put up with Hestia.

"Fine." I said as I took off my shirt revealing my perfect body, not to brag or anything. But as I got up Hestia moved off Hera's waist so that Hera was right in front of me with her legs now pulled up to her chest trying to hide herself from me.

"Now Hera don't be shy." Hestia said as she seemed to almost slither over to Hera like a lustful snake. However as Hera turned her head her lips were suddenly caught by Hestia as she kissed her deeper than she even kissed my earlier. I felt a slight ting in my pants at the sight as Hestia dominated Hera and forced her body to wriggle under her. With a light pop their mouths separated as Hestia licked her lips and left a now panting and extremely red Hera alone.

"You taste just as good as I remember." She said licking two of her fingers and then slowly inserted her hand into Hera's pajama pants. Instantly the goddess of family sucked in a sharp breath and bucked her hips towards Hestia's fingers. However the act didn't go unnoticed by both of us as Hera tried to stop but as Hestia slowly fingered her pussy underneath her underwear, she then started to let out tiny moans of pleasure as Hestia's fingers plunged into her again and again.

"My, My, you are just too tight. I can barely fit two fingers in you anymore. When was the last time you were fucked?" Hestia questioned as Hera buried her stark red face behind her arms, however her panting mouth was visible as she bit her lip trying to hold onto some of her sanity.

"A-A few millennia, not since Hebe was born." She said as suddenly Hestia stopped moving her fingers. Hera gave a thankful sigh but suddenly gasped as Hestia clenched her fingers inside her and curled them upwards inside her. Hera just gave a gasp and her body arched and her toes curled into the sheets of the bed.

"Oh gods, Hestia stop." Hera begged as her body shook in pleasure, her body now squirming more than ever as she closed in on orgasm. However Hestia didn't seem to make any motion to stop her current finger placement as they dug deep into Hera's G spot.

"No way am I stopping, but if you want to get off then you need to answer me honestly. What do you mean you haven't been fucked since you had Hebe? Haven't you been with Percy once a month like we promised Irene?" She asked as Hera seemed like she was caught between a rock and a hard place. I could tell that she wanted Hestia to finish her off and let her cum but I was also curious what Hestia was going by. I remember each time me and Hera met, it was once a millennia as well but then Hera spoke.

"F-Fine, I used magic on Percy to make him think we has sex. I just couldn't bring myself to cheat on my husband. Now please let me cum!" She nearly yelled as Hestia glanced at me as I held an expression of surprise on my face. Normally I could tell if magic was being used on me but I guess that Hera found a way around it. Wait now that I think about it every time we meet she always had a wine with her and once I drank a little bit my memory would instantly skip to screwing her.

"You can but only after you tell me what you used to put me to sleep, also what type of magic you used to tamper with my memory." I said to her as Hera bit her lip, but slowly she opened her mouth and began to speak.

"I used an old recipe Irene gave me to put Zeus to sleep every night, she said it was so potent that it would even be used against you. The magic I used was from a group of rouge gods that travel the world and the 9 Nordic realms, they use the same magic I used to make the people they meet to forget about them. They taught me because they thought I would need it in the giant war, other than that there is nothing else I did." She blabbered out as Hestia glanced at me as I gave her a light nod.

With that Hestia moved quickly and efficiently as Hera screamed in pleasure, again her back arched and her toes clenched. With that an ear-piercing scream filled the room and Hera's hips quivered in pure pleasure as she came all over Hestia's hand. I just silently watched as my dick hardened to a point it started to hurt a little as my boxers barely held it in place. Just the sight of Hera's now totally soaked panties and pajama bottoms told me she hadn't squirted in a long time.

"Wow." Hestia said as she pulled out her soaked hand as she looked at Hera's now satisfied face. One could tell she just had the best orgasm of the night…so far.

"Now then…" Hestia said as she turned to me and glanced down at my Percy Jr a smile slowly appearing on her lips as she lifted her soaked hand and gently sucked on her fingers. The scene itself was erotic but with the current expression that said 'come and get it' that was currently plastered all over Hestia's face pushed me over the edge. I do admit I was somewhat eager to fuck them both.

"While she rests Percy why don't you let me see that oh so painful membrane of yours." Hestia said as she polished off the rest of the liquid on her fingers as she crawled over to me as I stood by the side of the bed. She crawled like a cat in heat as she made her way over to me, as she reached me she bi her lip and grabbed the hem of my pants. My shirt already long gone as she yanked down my pants and boxers in one go.

She seemed to purr at the sight of my dick as it stood at full mast at close to 10 inches long and an inch and a half thick. Veins very present on it as they pulsed angrily, however Hestia just licked her lips and gently cupped my nuts and gently fondled them as she slowly pumped up on my shaft. I groaned a little in pleasure since it had simple been to long since I have had any sort of relief.

My body shivered under Hestia's touch as she gently stroke my dick as she spit on it, to provide a lubricate to help her out. Her eyes never leaving my cock as she stroked it as the occasional hip thrust was thrown in, however I knew Hestia was simply teasing me right now as I seemed to growl at her. She got the massage as she opened her tight mouth and instantly swallowed 3 inches of my dick. I relished in the tight and warm place as she bobbed her head back and forth. Her drool now slowly coating my cock as she hummed along with her vacuum like blowjob.

Her tongue swirled around the head of my dick effectively hitting all my sensitive spots. I could only moan out Hestia's name as I placed a hand on her head as she took 7 inches of my behemoth into her throat each time. Her face was a little flushed from the lack of oxygen but gods could survive a lot more than that. But as time went on Hestia eventually pulled back from my dick revealing a fine sheet of mucus as strings of it still connected her mouth to it.

"Oh come on I was so close to cumming." I said in a begging tone as Hestia cleaned up her mouth and then looked up at me. Her hand not stopping as it slowly pumped my length to not let it deflated.

"Not just yet, the first load is always the best and most fertile. That is why you're going to slide this huge cock deep into my little pussy and unload it all inside me. You like that idea don't you?" She said in a seductive voice as I withheld my complaints and slowly nodded. She just smile at me as she gave my throbbing membrane a small kiss on the tip as she snapped her fingers. Instantly her clothes were gone revealing a 29 year old Hestia with the bod of…well a goddess.

Her curves knew no end and her body fat muscle ratio was perfect, her breast stood out in all their C cup glory as I just wanted to motorboat them so hard. But I held back as I let my other urges take place. I pushed Hestia back onto the bed by a still recovering Hera as I leaned over Hestia. My larger body shadowing hers as I saw the anticipation in her eyes. However it was my turn to play the tease.

Instead of going right for the kill I instead made it so my cock rested in-between her legs and on top of her stomach. It was so long that it even reached her bellybutton, but if you didn't know the position I was in you would assume I was currently plowing her. But due to my current position she whimpered a little as I leaned down and began to kiss her. My hands finding their places on her soft melons as they were twisted and squeezed both roughly and softly. Their springiness knew no bounds as my fingers dug into them like marshmallows.

Hestia however was too distracted as I complexly dominated her mouth as she tried to fight back. Out tongues battling it out as I forced hers into submission with ease, only now I was fully exploring her mouth with renewed vigor. Just them I gave both her nipples a pinch and twist as she moaned deeply into the kiss. Her breath now ragged as I pulled away gently and let the string of saliva expand between us. Hestia however gobbed that up instantly as her whole being seemed to be begging me to fuck her.

Her lower lips were completely soaking the bottom of my shaft and her clitoris was as hard as a rock as it rubbed up against my dick. But I still just starred at her and played with her breasts waiting for her to say those magical words. She knew what I was trying to get her to say as well as she sent me a short glare but bit her lip and screamed as I gave her nipple a hard twist. By this time it didn't seem to matter how much dignity she had as she mouth opened and spoke.

"Fine! Fuck me like a bitch Percy! Fuck me so hard that I can't walk tomorrow or the next day, spray your seed deep inside me and impregnate me with your child! I don't care about anything anymore just fuck me HARD!" She said as I smiled.

"Well if you put it that way." I said as I positioned my dick at her now soaked entrance as Hestia's hands gripped at the pillow like a life line. Her body trembled at my touch as I ran and hand slowly down her stomach to only stop at her clit and slowly rotate my thumb over it. As I did Hestia's back arched upwards and a moan escaped her lips, she was like putty in my hands.

"S-Stop teasing me!" Hestia nearly begged as her body shook in anticipation.

"… …" I didn't say anything in return to her please as the tip of my dick rested right before her entrance. Her body squirming below me as I slowly inserted myself into her tight entrance. The tightness alone was almost unbelievable as my tip slowly entered into her. Hestia was currently as wet as could be but even still it was hard to enter into.

But as slid deeper into her I quickly met a barrier, my confusion was present on my face as Hestia seemed to notice. She however didn't speak as she gave a small nod to signal to do it. Not that I wasn't curious how her hymen grew back I just didn't care at the moment as I pulled back and drove it deep into her. Effectively breaking her barrier for the second time in my lifetime. Her back arched in pain and pleasure as an ear piercing rang in the air and her fist nearly ripped the pillow apart.

"Gods your tight." I said as I gave her a minute to adjust to my massive size, even if only half of it was inside her it still felt amazing. Her tight wet walls coiling around my dick as a trickle of golden blood dripped from where we met. But as she finally adjusted she gave a small nod to continue, her earlier eagerness now gone. Didn't take a genesis to see how quickly she change, I think what humans normally called this 'biting off more than you can chew'.

Just barely moving in her made her moan like a whore underneath me as I pumped in and out of her. Her breast bouncing up and down with each thrust into her, a sharp cry/moan with each deep thrust. It was amazing to see Hestia like this once again, not very often you see her 'fucked silly' face. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her mouth constantly open, but with each thrust I continued went deeper into her love tunnel.

Her juices overflowing onto my dick, but that only made me go faster as bent down and kissed her moaning mouth. One of my arms then sneaked behind her arched back as I held her back off the bed, however as I did so and pounded deep into her at the same time her legs suddenly wrapped themselves around my back and making me go deeper inside her. I began to moan with her as her tight wet walls seemed to try and milk everything from me.

"Fuck." Hestia shouted as I thrust into her hard and smashed into her womb. The tight little door to her baby chamber seemed to slightly widen with each deep thrust as I tried to fit the rest of my cock into her. Hestia just kept screaming the word fuck over and over again as I sat up and brought her with me. I now sat upwards with Hestia wrapped around me like a vice grip, her nails digging into my skin as drops of blood appeared in the areas her nails me my skin.

"Percy." Hestia begged as I just let her rest in place for a minute as I gained back some breath from out French kiss. My dick resting right at her wombs door as she sat in my lap, her breasts pushing up against me as I finally regained it. I may be the ultimate human but sex takes it out of me like every other person in this universe. I bet Chaos made some stupid rule about that long ago, because if my normal energy matched my sexual stamina I would fuck Hestia and every other goddess in the world and not be limp from it.

"Hestia." I said as her fire red eyes met my sea green, we didn't say anything else as we both panted in the silence. Unknowing that Hera was staring at both of us with interest as well as two legs rubbing together trying to get some friction going. However we paid her no mind as Hestia seemed to nod to the unanswered question. As she did I could feel my inner self growing my powerful as my lips parted revealing a set of growing canine teeth.

At the same time Hestia's pupils turned vertical and her own two canines grew to abnormal length. As our small transformations finished I felt my Alpha side want to rip this small Omega apart and ravage her into next week. However after so many years I had grown accustomed to this feeling and was able to control it. But that didn't mean Hestia could.

Instantly after her inner Omega came out I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as I looked over to see Hestia biting as deep as she could into me. It hurt but the pain turned into pleasure and that only made me act faster as I also opened my mouth wide and bit into her. As her golden blood touched my tongue it was as good as anything I had tasted. But I knew better to swallow it because if I did it would not be good.

But as her small body wiggled in pain underneath mine I couldn't help but restrain her from moving. Even after she finally let go I continued as she cried out in pleasure and pain. My claiming venom spreading throughout her. Since Hestia's was still spreading through my body it felt like I was on fire to be honest. But the pain felt amazing and I almost couldn't get enough of it.

But as I continued I suddenly pushed Hestia down as far as she could go onto my cock trying to get her to react more. Each moan and scream was a sign that she wanted more and I was going to deliver. She screamed in pure pleasure as my dick penetrated her womb and sent lighting throughout her body. Yet I had still to let go of her as I bit eve deeper into her, I could feel my Alpha telling me to never let go. Her taste was something outside my imagination and I wanted it all.

"P-Percy, stop." Hestia begged as her plea seemed to break me out of my trance as I slowly pulled back as my body shivered slightly. Not in pain from losing the pleasure of her taste but the sight of Hestia before me. Her red eyes still slit and looking up at me, unknowingly I had been biting her for nearly 20 minutes and at the same time fucking her. But the soft hand on my cheek seemed to bring me back to reality.

However that was not was frightened me, currently her shoulder had was a mess of gold blood and deep crevice of teeth marks. Blood nearly covered her entire front down to her waist both red and gold, this scared me deeply. I do not remember my claiming with Irene to be anything like this. I could only shiver as Hestia gave me a soft smile and ran and thumb across my lips wiping away her blood.

"Thank you, however you need remember to remain in control." She said silently as I gave her a small nod. By now the wound on her body had already closed but it revealed a patch of dark skin revealing the scar from my bite.

"Now cum in me, I can feel you are getting close." She said as she snapped her fingers cleaning up all the blood. I just blinked at her willingness to continue after the horror scene just a second ago. However as she did snap her fingers she pulled herself off my behemoth and suddenly crawled over to Hera. With another snap of her fingers Hera was now naked as an eep escaped her lips.

"Hestia are you okay?" Hera asked Hestia as she reached up and rubbed the now scarred spot.

"Yeah I am fine…Percy just got a little rough. Don't worry he will not be like that with you." She said as she leaned forward and suddenly kissed her. I just watched as Hera squirmed under her as I admired both their soaked lower lips. But as I watched Hestia dominate Hera I slowly went forward and placed my hand on Hestia's ass and my dick at her entrance. With a simple thrust I reentered Hestia making her scream in Hera's mouth.

However my Alpha was not done as I started ramming it deep into her, quickly Hestia let Hera go as her face met the pillow. But I continued on as I couldn't help but get rougher, the feeling of literally fucking Hestia into the bed was just too good. Each time I plunged into her a wet slapping sound was heard. However Hera remained untouched bellow her as she watched Hestia scream into the pillow as I fucked her.

Finally I felt myself closing in on my orgasm as I rammed into her, each time the tip of my dick hit her womb. Each thrust bringing me closer to release as I finally reached my limit, I didn't care anymore as I thrust deep into Hestia and came deep in her. Multiple ropes of hot thick cum filled her entire womb, I thrust a few more times in her as well. With that I let my membrane rest deep in her and finish after 20 huge strings of cum. I could feel her womb expanding to accommodate it all inside her body.

With a deep sigh of satisfaction I slowly pulled out of Hestia, as I did a thick stream of hot cum gently poured out of her. As it did it fell onto Hera's own pussy and coat her outer lips. Hera gave a moan in pleasure from the hot cum. However Hestia was a different story as she collapsed on top of Hera like a ragdoll. Her face still face down in the pillow her breast pressing up Hera's making an interesting scene.

"Hestia move." Hera said however Hestia was simply not moving as she enjoyed her after sex relaxation time. However I was still good to go and currently I was plenty lubed up from Hestia to penetrate Hera. I just placed the tip of my dick at her entrance that was currently right bellow Hestia's. Hera suddenly froze as she looked over Hestia's shoulder and looked up at me.

"P-Percy just wait." Hera said but I didn't listen as I bent forward and didn't show any mercy, not that I had much left seeing as she drugged me and stole my memory. I do not take kindly to those types of things. But with one thrust I slammed past Hera's entrance and hymen, all the way to her womb. Her face was distorted with pain but she couldn't seem to make any sound as I slowly leaned closer to her face.

"Here is what you get for doing what you did." I said as her eyes widened and I started to pound into her. Gentle each thrust making her moan and scream, however I couldn't view her beautiful bouncing breasts because of the passed out Hestia laying on top of her. However that didn't hinder me much as I continually pushed as much of my cock as I could into Hera. Eventually her pleas for me to stop turning into moans.

Then they turned into screams of pleasure and begging to me to fuck her harder, I just smiled as I slammed into her as hard as I could. But with one hard thrust I managed to her into her womb, let me tell you that little chamber was as tight as possible. I even winced as her tightness almost made me cum but I held on as Hera let out a silent scream. I however didn't give her much room to breathe as I continued on. Her hot juices covering both out membranes with a bit of my cum still leaking out of Hestia.

"Fuck Hera you are tight." I said as I let my Alpha take over, it was rare in a sense to ever see me so…extravagant for lack of a better word. However as I pounded into Hera again and again I slowly felt my balls tensing as I continued. However as I continued on I saw Hera's eyes slowly turning into ones similar to Hestia and mine. Her teeth growing just the same as her inner Omega came out to play.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit…" Hera kept saying in between her moans as I smiled at the struggling Omega. I could tell she was trying to keep herself from Cumming but it just wasn't working. But as I continued and the slapping sounds continued I finally saw her eyes staring at my neck like the juiciest steak or like a vampire looks at a person.

Taking the bate I leaned in and allowed her to take a bite. Hestia's limp body slightly got in the way but not much to a claim hungry Hera. But as she bit down I felt her teeth stop just as they touched the skin. Her body shivered lightly as I knew her willpower was currently keeping her rom biting me.

"Come on Hera I know you want a bite." I whispered to her as that seemed to do the trick as she slammed her teeth into my opposite shoulder. Now with Hestia's on my left and Hera's on my right shoulder that took them both up. If you are wondering Irene's spot is on my right bicep. However as Hera took a bite out of me I took a bite out of her. But this time I was controlling myself thoroughly as I took a bite of her.

Like last time it tasted amazing and while me and Hera made a Hestia sandwich I finally managed to cum inside Hera. With the claiming in process and the orgasm we both were having you could call it a heavenly experience. My dick was planted firmly inside Hera and after the 10th rope of cum she finally let go and let her venom flow in me. My venom doing the same as we both collapsed after the intense orgasm.

Since Hestia was already taking a spot on top of Hera I landed beside the two beauties as I heaved in and out air. My cum now forming a large pool at the entrances of Hera and Hestia, I just glanced over at Hera who was still looking at me, her lips a light shade of red from my blood on her lips. Mine a shade of gold, however I didn't pay attention as I slowly sat up and let out a long breath.

"Damn…Artemis and the rest are going to murder me…" I said as I looked at the two goddess now fast asleep. Both of which shared a grin of satisfaction on their faces that I remember from long ago. However now that both were claimed under me I felt an even deeper bond to them, their strings of fate connected to me. Even if I didn't have a string of fate because I was a limiter I still felt the connection between the three of us.

"I bet Thalia felt that as did Irene." I said as I noticed the connection between the both of them. I guess you could call it a love triangle. They would love me and the others in my little harem all the same, all of them sharing the same lovers. But as I imagined the difficulty of getting that little shit of an Alpha called Thalia to not try and lain claim to them. I don't mind her loving them as they do like normal harems but I swear if she tries to pull a fast one and become the head of my pack…let's just say I am not the forgiving person.

"Anyways better put them to bad." I said as I reached up and unlocked Hera and put both her and Hestia underneath the sheets. As I did I noticed a frown on both their sleeping faces as I chuckled and slid under the sheets with them. Instantly they stuck to me like tree sap as they both took a side. Not to say I minded but I already knew I was so going to get a dead arm in the morning.

"Night you two." I said as they both seemed to purr and cuddle closer to me as I put my arms around them.

 **LINEBREAK: Just a little time reminder: War 3 years away, wedding 2 months 3 weeks away, Reyna event 3 days away.**

"What is wrong with your arm?" Asked Artemis as I was currently stretching them silently in front of her. She sat silently in her chair at Hotel Jackson as I approached her, I could tell she was no longer in super castrating mode.

"I slept on it wrong so it is kind of stiff." I said as I stretched a little more.

"Okay…that reminds me where did sleep last night?" She asked out of curiosity her tone not threatening or anything as she sipped on her tea.

"I slept on Hestia's coach, kind of figured you would want the room to yourself for the night." I said as I popped my arm and fingers.

"Well…you weren't wrong. I would just like you to tell me next time." She said calmly as I nodded.

"Sure, anyways I got something from Hera that might help with the mood swings." I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Hera? Helping me? One of her step children?" She asked as if I was joking.

"Whatever if you don't want it then…" I said as I twirled the small necklace made of a simple silver chain on my finger. Artemis however made a worried face and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Here." I said tossing it to her as she caught the simple silver chain necklace and looked at it funny. She then gave it a sniff and found nothing unusual about it and put it on.

"So how will this help me?" She asked looking at it.

"It is covered in a thin coat of my Alpha venom, though it won't have any claiming effect on you it will however help you suppress your rage fits involving your Omega side." I said as she made a gross face but didn't take it off.

"So what is Alpha venom?" Asked Artemis with a confused tone.

"It is venom as the name suggests but it is just basically used in the claiming methods to help tie the souls and futures of the two together. Kind of like a spell but at a Chaos level and is only possible if you can fully awaken you Alpha side. Omegas share the same feature but their only activates if they have claimed an Alpha back. Don't even get me started how it works on other Alphas. Uncles you want to stay here for about 4 hours." I said as she shook her head.

"Good in the meantime is Thalia finally awake?" I asked as she nodded.

"She is but she is acting different." She said making a cute focused face.

"Like how?" I asked her.

"She seems fidgety and almost skittish around me and some of the girls." She said as I nodded.

"Most likely a side effect of the mating I performed on her." I said but as I said it I saw Artemis's eyes grow livid.

"Not sex, just saying that now. Just poured my venom in her and sucked some of hers in me, basically the same as mate claiming but without the sex. It is used for lower tier Omega's and Alpha's in an Alpha Primes pack." I explained quickly as she slowly nodded.

"Okay I will accept it, however how is it a side effect?" She asked me.

"Simple I put her in a loop, she can think of taking a ripe Omega but with my claim over her it prevents such an act. This brings her back to thinking about it and then it activates again, basically a thought loop. Though it is only temporary since it will impact the hunt if it continues. That is why I plan for you and the hunt to go on a 3 day trip with me." I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Where at?" She asked.

"Secret." I said as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I guess the hunt does need to get out and do something, all this relaxation is having bad effects on them." She said as I stifled a laugh.

"Sure it does but it does give them time to test out all the overflow of Zoe's gifts. Kind of when overboard on the gear didn't I?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"Let's just say it was enough gear to supply us for the next couple thousand years. Anyways how will you fix Thalia?" Artemis asked like Thalia was a machine of a sort.

"Easy remove the rule I put on her and then start making her follow new ones I don't force on her. I will simply use a behavioral system like dog training." I said as Artemis gaped at me.

"You basically called Thalia a bitch." She said in anger.

"Well she kind of is if you think about it." I said as she stopped glaring for a second.

"Although she does have a bitchy personality if you anger her I will not allow you to train her like a dog and that is final." Artemis said as she stood up in all her 5 foot 10 glory against my 6 foot 3 height.

"Okay, then let's think of it this way. I will simply scare her to the pain she won't ever touch an Omega hunter. If she does as I say and operates efficiently then I will stop threatening her and treat her kindly. One way or another she is still a pup like Alpha and needs to be thought her place in the pecking order." I said as Artemis sighed.

"Well I guess…but if you hurt her." She said as I sighed.

"Fine anyways prepare everyone in front of the hotel I have a few people I need to go grab." I said as she nodded.

"Three days?" Artemis asked as if confirming the trips times.

"Yep three days." I said as I walked toward the door but was suddenly stopped by a hand on my wrist as I turned to see Artemis looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked as she leaned closer and sniffed me a few times, I froze as she did. But then she suddenly grabbed my shirt and bent me towards her and sniffed a few more times. Her head was right beside me and I caught a light forestry scent off her along with a hint of morning dew. But as she sniffed my collar she slowly let go and seemed to give me a confused look as if she was thinking about something.

"Ummm can I help you?" I asked as she snapped out of her thinking and blushed as she realized what she just did.

"N-Nothing! Just thought something was different about you is all, anyways don't be late." She said as she turned around and started walking down a floor to the hunter's rooms.

"Oh thank you Hera." I said as I pulled a colon bottle from my pocked with the words 'musk masker' on it.

'Remember until you get married to Artemis these are only temporary fixes, the necklace is for her and the cologne is for you. Put it on every 8 hours or your scent that says you claimed both me and Hestia will be revealed to everyone. Fortunately us Omega's don't have to worry about this, I guess it is an Alpha's way to say that you…own us.' As those words repeated in my mind I put the bottle away and went to the nearest window.

"Okay now to go get Sally and the three musketeers as well as a few others. Oh man this is going to be one great family reunion." I said as I opened the window and activated a tier 7 air mana skill called fly. With ease I shot through the air at a great speed and head towards my destination.

 **Sorry for the late post but exams have been kicking my ass and so has my job, don't expect another update for at least a week but during spring break I hope to at least pump out one chapter maybe two. Alright everyone hope you like the chapter and hope you can review.**

 **If you have any questions just PM me or review.**


	24. Another World, Super Empire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **LAST TIME:**

"N-Nothing! Just thought something was different about you is all, anyways don't be late." She said as she turned around and started walking down a floor to the hunter's rooms.

"Oh thank you Hera." I said as I pulled a colon bottle from my pocked with the words 'musk masker' on it.

'Remember until you get married to Artemis these are only temporary fixes, the necklace is for her and the cologne is for you. Put it on every 8 hours or your scent that says you claimed both me and Hestia will be revealed to everyone. Fortunately us Omega's don't have to worry about this, I guess it is an Alpha's way to say that you…own us.' As those words repeated in my mind I put the bottle away and went to the nearest window.

"Okay now to go get Sally and the three musketeers as well as a few others. Oh man this is going to be one great family reunion." I said as I opened the window and activated a tier 7 air mana skill called fly. With ease I shot through the air at a great speed and head towards my destination.

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV:**

I slowly walked towards the group of 31 females all of which were decked out in grey/silver hunting gear. Most of which I recognized as the stuff I bought or made for Zoe, but hey even some women have a limit to how many clothes they can possess at once. My guess is that each now had at least close to 250 pairs of clothes each. Which included both normal everyday clothes and hunting gear, hunter or not a female needs both.

Discovered that when Irene rode my ass on why I only got her hiking gear for a couple years, afterword's I bought her lots and lots of fancy and normal clothes. Let's say afterwards she did another type of riding on me that lasted for a few days and nights. Learned lots after that and spent a multitude of years researching women's tastes in clothes and jewelry. Figured out a lot about women after the years.

Took me nearly 13500 years of off and on research but I have a solid 75% understanding of women as of right now. Kind of helps me with my daily life and seeing as my current future is going to be filled with women I believe this knowledge will come in handy. However back to the group of girl scouts with easily the most deadly skills in the business. Note to self don't call them girls scouts in front of them.

"You guys looks nice." I said as I strode forwards as the hunters looked up at me.

"Are you hitting on us?" One asked as I rolled my eyes, thankfully Zoe interrupted us before a fight broke out.

"Tiff your stupid if you think he is, also thanks for all the clothes. Unfortunately I had to give most of it away, also how did you know my size?" Zoe asked as she extended her arms and twisted a little as she examined the grey hunting coat.

"They automatically adjust, I had Irene put the magic on them. The ones she wasn't there to magically enhance were most of the weapons. By the way you kept all the good stuff for yourself right?" I asked as she smiled.

"Of course I did do you really think I would give such quality items to the others?" She asked as a couple of 'hey' and 'you suck' came from the crowd of girls. I just smiled at her response though as I did recognize that the current jacket on her was made of some dragon leather I gathered back before the gods were even born. Soft as silk but as strong as any metal know to god or mortal. Took me nearly a year to make the jacket but it is strong enough to block any godly attack up to primordial level.

"Smart kid." I said as she smiled and nodded as all the other hunters all gave me the stink eye. Well can't blame them who wouldn't want great presents, plus I kind of spoiled Zoe with the amount of presents I gave her. Either way I am glad she kept all the good stuff, especially the storage space bracelets nothing like a bracelet that can hold anything.

"So I gathered the hunt like you asked now what?" Asked a new voice as I turned to see Artemis in her 25 year old form and currently sporting a plain hunting gear with her new bow on her back. Her hair was back in a ponytail and she had a slightly angry and puzzled look on her face. I don't know why the puzzled look was on her face but the anger was a normal emotion for her.

"Well Sally is going to be here in a little with the three musketeers, also a few others will be coming with us." I said as all of them looked at one another and then back at me.

"Who else is coming?" Zoe asked.

"Well Lucifer for sure and Hestia and Hera are-." But I stopped as I turned around as I sensed two magic sources floating behind me.

"Ah looks like you two made it." I said as Hera and Hestia both slowly floated down to the ground. Both wearing simple outdoor clothes and had simple backpacks on slung across their backs. Hestia also was currently holding my backpack and Hera was also sporting my messenger bag. I just smiled as they tossed me my bags, I easily caught them both and nodded at them.

"Yep we wouldn't miss out on this trip." Said Hestia as Artemis and every hunter raised an eyebrow as Hestia smiled and got a little closer than usual. More or less she was currently holding my arm in-between her nice soft C cups which felt amazing. Hera however gave us both a nasty look and walked over to Artemis and the rest as she ignored us. However I could feel her holding back her Omega urges to basically cuddle up just like Hestia was right now.

"Hello Artemis." Hera said as Artemis nodded her head at her. I could basically see the sparks of electricity between the two as Hestia just starred at the two with a smile on her lips. However the sparks seemed to settle down after a couple seconds.

"So I guess you are coming with us?" Artemis asked as Hera nodded.

"Yes I am, it is only for 3 days. That reminds me Hestia did you get those tickets for the opening yet?" Hera asked as Hestia nodded.

"Yep I got four of them one for you, Artemis, Percy, and me. Kind of had to pull a few strings but I managed to pull together 4 of them. Let me tell you the world leaders are swiping them up like a pedophile with lost children." Hestia said as some of the girls made sputtering noises as they were throw through a loop by Hestia's joke.

"Hey." I said as I tapped her forehead as she winced in pain.

"Fine I will be nice." Hestia pouted as I scolded her.

"Anyways besides Hestia's horrible joke, have you guys ever gone with Percy to the Immortal Plane?" Hera asked as all of the hunters shook their heads along with Artemis.

"Well that means this is going to be a good time for all of you." Hestia said as she smiled.

"What is the immortal plane?" Asked Zoe as I looked over at her.

"You remember the white plane right?" I asked as Artemis nodded along with Zoe, even Thalia nodded. However the rest of the hunters looked puzzled by the question and looked towards their leader for an answer. However Artemis motioned towards me as I was about to explain.

"Yeah basically that was the other side of the immortal plane. But because its thickness is about a dimension across you can't exactly drill through. Basically the immortal plane is the complete opposite of the white plane. It is full of life from every known universe and then some that are only known to it. Basically two sides of a coin if you will." I said as everyone nodded slowly.

"Wait if it is a dimension thick then how big is its landscape?" Asked a curious hunter.

"To put it in terms you all can understand its landscape is the same width and length of all the dimensions in existence put in the shape of a cube. Basically it is the same size as one of the sides of the cube. More or less the place we are going is one of the sides of this cube." I said as all their eyes went wide.

"Wait there are five more places just like the one we went to? All of which are nearly infinite in size?" Asked one hunter with a shaky voice.

"Yeah pretty much, also the only reason we can actually go to this Omniverse of a place is because our own universe sits on its edge. Actually we are one of the eight universes that actually sit in the corners of the cube of these Omniverses type of plains. Basically we are going to number one of three. Fortunately number one is the one I actually have a place set up in." I said as their mouths dropped open in surprise.

"Wait what do you mean you have a home set up on this so called immortal plane?" Hera asked in surprised, I just laughed as if I was in trouble as I spoke.

"He set it up about 4,000 years ago when he found it, kind of served as the God Slayers main base for the past complete millennia. But then again that is in our time, with the time dilation to them it has it has been about 1.46 million years. That is a year for them for each day we have." Said a new voice as we all turned to see Sally floating down with the new group of god slayers.

All three of them were greeted by the hunters other than Nico who stood to the side like the little emotional boy he was. Sally just gave us all a wave and then a raised eyebrow to her mother who was still stuck to me like glue. However she just shrugged and then went over to Hera who smiled and greeted her kindly. Seconds later whispers were being exchanged by the two as they both glanced at me and Hestia.

"That is some serious time dilation." Said a hunter in awe. But then Artemis seemed to come out of her stupor and her face grew weird.

"Wait how long are we staying in this realm?" Artemis asked.

"3 days." I said as she just stared at me.

"3 days our time or over there time?" She asked as I coughed into my hand a little.

"Earth time." I said as her eyes went wide.

"Oh hell no, I am not spending 3 years with you in some random place I have never been before!" Artemis protested as the hunters all looked up at her.

"Hey now don't get all riled up." Sally said as she motioned for Artemis to relax as the goddess slowly sat down on a chair.

"I am still not going." Artemis said as some of her hunters were giving mixed reactions, some interested in the other world while some wanted to stay with their goddess.

"Hey now, what if I said I would be with you guys the entire time. You know some family bonding time with the three of us." I said as I pulled Zoe closer to me since both my arms were now free since Hestia went over to Artemis to help her settle down. Zoe however blinked a few times and then looked up at me confused. Kind of her first time being used as a conversation tool. However the family bonding sentence seemed to get her attention.

"Well…" Artemis slowly started as she glanced at me and Zoe as our daughter looked at us both like we had no clue about one another.

"No offense but I wouldn't trust you and mom alone for a minute, especially with her current … hormone imbalance. No offense." Said Zoe as she tapped my hand that was resting on her shoulder. I inwardly sighed at Zoe's comment but paid her no mind.

"I could come with them." Said Hestia said as Hera just gave her a small glare.

"Not without me you won't, I don't trust you two with Percy. Besides Artemis and Percy are still in the engagement phase I cannot allow them to do anything and restart the whole process." Hera said as both Artemis and I rolled out eyes.

"Wait question are you going by earth time or immortal plane time?" I asked as Hera glanced between us both.

"Earth time." She said as I inwardly groaned, unknowingly Artemis was as well. Along with the also inwardly cursing daughter of mine. Who knew?

"Fine decided whatever, so I guess you two are tagging along with us three?" I asked as they both nodded suddenly a hand went up in the hunters groups. I turned to it to see a stressed out Thalia, however most of it was unnoticed by the others. However to me she looked like she was barely holding herself together in front of me. I guess she was kind of scarred of me still kind of normal for an Alpha that just got claimed by an Alpha Prime.

"I want to tag along, I think it might be a good opportunity to learn some good skills." She said as Hestia starred at her and nodded. Hera did the same and Artemis well she just sighed seeing as both of them agreed.

"I guess you can come. Also the hunters are going to stay with a few members of the god slayers to learn their skills. I know you don't agree but it needs to happen, they are weak and need to train. Not saying they aren't skilled but they are going to be need more training if they even want to think about living through this next war. Don't worry they are going to be paired up with female god slayers." I said as Artemis was going to protest but Hestia stopped her.

"Just because they are god slayers doesn't mean they hate Olympians, well some might but most just kill rouge gods who endanger the powerless races. They are protectors of the races that are at risk of the being destroyed by the beings that label themselves as gods. Basically a group of people who keep the mortals safe." I said as Artemis stopped trying to complain as the hunters all seemed to find the idea interesting. I do kind of admit that once you explain it they don't sound all that bad.

"I don't mind, plus he does he make a fair point." Said one hunter as the others lightly nodded. But not all agreed to it, I wouldn't blame them though. Who would listen to a man you have barely known for a few days.

"I guess…Percy is never one to lie." Artemis said as she seemed to bite her lip as she responded.

"How about we get there first and then decide to do with the hunt. Anyways why do you think I am having Lucifer come? I am going to have him unlock their hidden powers and potential." I said as Artemis seemed a little surprised.

"You would do that for them?" Asked Artemis in a surprised tone.

"Why do I feel like a child that doesn't even have a choice in its future?" Asked Tracy to another hunter as they all seemed to nod in agreement.

"Well since that is all decided all we have to do is wait for Lucifer and then we are on our way." I said as they all nodded as the hunters seemed too grumbled about their situation. Not to blame them though we kind of did decided what they were going to do on our own.

"Well good thing I just got here then." Said a new voice, as we all turned to see Lucifer slowly floating in the air. On his back were two 14 foot bat wings as they gently flapped, which were slowly lowering him to the ground. However the most surprising thing about him was currently the small child that looked to be about 7 that also had a pair of bat wings. I was slightly surprised as everyone who knew him also were surprised.

"Nice to see you again Lucifer, by the way what happened to your hair?" Asked Sally as Lucifer just chuckled and ran a hand through his now much shorter hair. No long was it slicked back giving him the evil look, but now it was almost like mine but slightly longer.

"My wife had me get it cut." He said with a sigh as the child giggled as Lucifer shot the boy a glare.

"Wait your married?" Asked Artemis.

"Yes I am, why wouldn't I be? Living forever is lonely if you don't have someone to traverse time with." Lucifer said as she slowly nodded, however she tried to sneak a glance towards me. Everyone didn't see it but I did as a small smile graced my lips.

"So who's the kid?" I asked looking at the smaller version of his father, same evil face, same evil aura, same everything. Well except his features, somehow through all his father's features were some soft ones. Ones that said a beautiful women was part of making this kid, though they were small but it was enough to give him a look that would make mothers worry for their daughters when he was older.

"This is Jake." He said as the kid gave us all a nod.

"From State Farm?" Asked one of the hunters as laughter soon erupted from them as Jake looked confused. However Lucifer just face palmed and slowly sighed at the joke, however I could see a faint smile on his lips from it.

"Oh my god he is wearing khakis!" Said one of the hunters as the laughter grew. However he was wearing a black pair of khakis along with a small button up shirt. However the laughter continued on for a few more minutes, even the goddesses chuckled at the joke as Lucifer looked miserable. Jake however looked confused beyond belief as he tried to figure out why he was being laughed at, leave it to the devils son to be uneducated about jokes.

"Okay leave him alone." I said as all the girls and Nico stopped laughing.

"Anyways enough kidding around now since you are here we can all leave for the immortal plane." I said as Lucifer smile along with Jake.

"That means we can see mommy again." Jake said as Lucifer nodded as everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Wait Percy how are we getting there?" Asked Artemis.

"Easy we are dimension jumping." I said as her face grew green with Hestia's.

"I hate dimension jumping, it feels like teleporting but covered in slime and grease." Hestia said with a shiver as I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways I am going to open up the portal, Lucifer I need you to go ahead and notify the Empire of my coming. Tell them I am bringing guests as well and that I need the 30 strongest female God Slayers to come to the Empire as well." I said as Lucifer nodded as he snapped his fingers as a blacks slit appeared in the air. As it did skeleton hands suddenly pushed their way through it and gripped the sides. Everyone watched in awe as the skit was ripped open revealing a pitch black area.

"I will go first, Jake come." He said as he walked through the portal with his son, the next second the portal snapped shut as everyone turned to me.

"What is the Empire?" Asked one hunter as I notice Phoebe stiffen at the name, thankfully nobody noticed.

"It is nothing, anyways come with me." I said as I gathered a ball of pure mana and summoned Night at the same time. As everyone starred at me I saw Nico's eyes widen at the pure amount of mana I was purifying was so immense even Mortal's without a mana sense could feel it. After a minute Night transformed into its sword form, at this Thalia shivered at the sight of the most deadly blade ever made.

"Oh by the way the place we are going its little high up." I said as I tossed the ball of mana in front of me and cut it with Night the instant it was in front of me. With a boom of air pressure of the swing the portal was formed, as it opened a powerful suction force suddenly appeared about 100 feet in front of it. I was fine because I used my gravity mana powers to basically make me immovable the others however…

"No!" Said a hunter as she was sucked up by the portal as she screamed and flew into it. I just smiled as the hunters tried to run but each one was sucked up like a dust bunny by a giant vacuum. Even the goddess had a hard time as they tried to run away from it but they were to slow, so like a fat person eating a cake they disappeared into the portal. Hera screamed and was hugging a frowning Hestia as she just stared at me in anger.

Artemis was lucky and managed to grab Zoe and stood behind me, however the suction was so powerful it made her stick to me like glue as it dragged her against my body. Artemis didn't say anything but her face said everything it needed to. The pure anger on her face was enough to let me know I should have warned them. Unfortunately everyone else including the three musketeers and Sally all got sucked in with ease. Finally it was only us three as I slowly turned my head to Artemis as her face fell.

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled but she was too late as I picked up both her and Zoe and release the gravity control. Both women screamed under my arms as I held them both under my arms as I was sucked into the portal.

"Yeah!" Zoe screamed in joy as I smiled as the mother daughter couple were giving completely different reactions. I guess you could say she gets her adventurous side from me.

As we went through the tunnel from the portal Artemis finally stopped hitting me as I laughed the whole time. However she was not amused at my smile as she grumbled to herself as she floated beside me in the tunnel as we flew through it. Zoe just giggled and tried to make her smile but Artemis was having none of it.

"So how long until we reach the other side?" Asked Artemis as I looked down the tunnel.

"A few minutes at most, depends at what lookout we come out at." I said.

"Lookout?" Asked Artemis.

"Yeah they are massive towers that are positioned all around the immortal plane. Though their placement is a couple million miles from one another they act as early warning system for the people who live in the immortal plane. A normal Super Empire has about 9 of these monstrous towers." I said as Artemis gave a weird look.

"What is a super empire?" Asked Zoe this time.

"It is a Super Empire basically it is made up of 9 empires and each empire is made up of 81 kingdoms. Basically it multiples by 9 each time it does down in a level of royal ranks. Anyways where we are going is the capital of the super empire that goes by the name Tierless." I said as Zoe snorted as I whipped my head in her direction, however she was to slow to hide it as her face changed to a scared one.

"Anyways…" I said as I turned my head back to Artemis.

"I need you to do something for me." I said as she slowly nodded.

"Sure as long as it isn't too extreme." She said as I nodded.

"Good I just need your word that you won't freak out when we get to the capital. No matter what." I said as her eyes narrowed.

"What would make me flip out?" She asked.

"You have to promise first." I said as her eyes narrowed further.

"Fine." Artemis said as I sighed.

"What about me?" Asked Zoe as we both looked at her.

"Yeah you're not a god that can turn a town into a pile of rubble if she was mad." I said as Zoe frowned in anger.

"Does that mean you think I am weak?" She asked in an angry tone as Artemis looked at me like I was in trouble.

"Yes it does, no offense but gods to me are just about as threating to me as a normal mortal and to the gods you are like a strong mortal. All in all you are weak in the range of power. While you do possess your one skill involving the animals you eat you can barely go beyond 100 lvs before your body breaks down. When you can use the rabbit one at full strength then I will consider you powerful." I said as she grumbled about me and turned around.

"Anyways thanks for the promise, I won't have you swear on the Styx or chaos but your word is enough to not need them." I said as Artemis blinked a few times as she also turned around blushing.

"W-Well as long as it isn't too bad or something stupid." She said as she seemed to smile but then her face changed as a light began to appear at the end of the tunnel. Finally we came to the end as we were all quickly deposited at the end. However it was slow unlike the suction force that first pulled us through. Artemis and Zoe silently stepped through as the hunters greeted them with tears of joy.

"Oh god it was so scary." One said with tears as she clung to Artemis like a baby. But she quickly let go as the hunters crowded around the mistress. As they did I looked around and noticed the room we were in.

It was indeed the top of one of the Lookouts, the surface only having a simple railing a couple feet from the edge. Other than that there was nothing but a pair of stairs leading towards the top, no ceiling now walls no nothing. Just a flat surface with a safety railing. Its diameter was at least 300 feet across and right now there was a few people other people on the top. If you could call them people. There was a few humanoid shaped guards with massive white wings standing to the side as they glanced at us.

As they did they didn't react and went back to their own business as they chatted with one another in a foreign language. Unknown to them I could understand everything they were saying, though the conversation pertained around how boring their job was some things were said about us. Besides the two guards there was a few other humanoid figures with wings that were stretching by the only piece of railing that was missing.

All of which had a bag at their sides, my guess they were mail people and they were using the lookouts as a good take off area. Other than them there was a person with a sign that said 'gryphon transport' no gryphon was to be seen but my guess the bell in his hand was meant to call them.

"So this is the immortal plane?" Said one of the girls as they looked over the edge of the tower in awe. Truly the view from here was marvelous as you could see whole mountain ranges that looked like simple hills and massive river that looks like blue lines. Even massive oceans which looked like puddles. The height of these towers never ceased to amaze me.

"Yep it is beautiful isn't it?" I said as I slung an arm around Artemis who gave me an angry glare but didn't brush it off as she let me keep in place.

"So where do we go from here?" Asked the hunters, Sally however gave me a glance as I gave her a simple nod.

"We are going to the capital of this Super Empire, its name is Tierless." Sally said as she walked over the gryphon dude and talked to him for a second. After a little she handed over some gold coins he smiled and rang the bell as she walked back.

"It is going to be a little until out ride arrives. Artemis, Hera, mom, and the hunters you lot are coming with me and the three younglings. Dad I assume you are going to fly there?" She asked me.

"Yeah I am but I am going to take a detour I need to signal the God Slayers their true leader is home." I said as I walked towards the area were the messenger people were. As I did I smile at the sight of the massive cities bellow however in the distance was a massive mountain range that was so large it made Mt. Everest look like a small hill. To the left however was a massive city bigger than the rest that shined like a polished diamond. Even from this distance it was huge compared to the other cities.

"See you later dad!" Zoe said as I smiled as I ran and jumped off the towers edge in swan dive fashion.

 **ARTEMIS POV:**

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked Sally as I watched my future husband jump off the tallest building I have ever been on. I swear this place made Olympus's height look small.

"Yeah he is going to be fine, besides it not every day he goes full dragon." Sally said with a grin as my eye went wide.

"Wait I thought he could only go half dragon?" I said as I remember his sin called Pride which claimed to be a dragon.

"Nope he can go full dragon with ease, he just doesn't because the size of that form is just too big. However here size doesn't matter, because one way or another there are always things bigger than you. But I have to admit his dragon form is the largest I have ever seen." Sally said as a massive rumble sounded out in the air as the tower shook a little. All of us fell to the ground as the tower shook, even the guards looked startled as they all looked around to see what made the shaking.

However we all go our answer as something massive began to fly in front of us. It was so big in fact that I couldn't see either end of the creature without turning my head all the way to the left or right. Its size made anything I had seen before shrink in comparison, it was like a mountain, no larger than that, it was like 40 mountains in size. Its color was black as night and it had scales as large as houses on its body. Its wings cast a shadow so big that it made the world around us appear as if it was nighttime.

It was like I was an ant before an eagle, but the eagle had scales and was 20 times larger than any normal eagle. Anyhow as the shadow of a creature flew above us the wind shook the tower like a tree in the wind, however no one screamed since they were all captivated by the beast before them. As it flew high above us the shadow still covered us and made it appear like night as it leveled out above us.

As it did the shape of the largest dragon in existence appeared before us, its size so big mountains could fit in its claws. Wings so large they could probably level entire forests in one flap, now it understood what Sally was talking about as well as why Percy picked this dragon as his sin of Pride. This was truly the symbol of pure Pride, to be a creature that could wipe out entire cities with the flick of a wrist was truly something to be feared.

But as it flew over to the mountain bellow it gave a few spirals and loops in the air at its at least Mach 20. Still it was so large that when it landed on the mountain range closest to us it still looked massive. But then it opened its mouth as I ushered the girls to step back. But even then I think it wouldn't help as a pillar of flame as tall as the tower was soon bellowing from its mouth. The flame was white hot and formed a cone that went up so high it was at least twice the size of the towers. I bet you could see that for at least a billion miles, even if you couldn't see the pillar of flame I be the light could be seen still.

But then the roar hit us as it nearly shattered my eardrums it was so loud, somehow the tower held together as the roar was so powerful it seemed it could shatter diamond. The ground around Percy was even worse off as it formed a crater so large it was comparable to one of the lakes. However as the white hot flame's heat hit us it was enough to give all of us sunburns as all the girls seemed to scream in displeasure.

"God damn that is too hot." One of the hunters said as she fanned her face. A nice tan now present on her skin along with just about every other hunter. Even Nico looked slightly darker, then again I am surprised he didn't burst into flame when the heat hit him. Seeing as pale as he was I kind of surprised to be honest.

But as the heat passed by us the flame finally dispersed and the dragon Percy was left alone as it stood atop the now shattered mountains as it seemed to let out a huff in satisfaction. Thankfully though there was no cities around him or else I think they would have been destroyed with ease. I guess Percy took in account to his destructive ability to his little show. But as soon as it did the guards rushed to the side and seemed so frightened that they dropped their spears. However both instantly kneeled down as fast as possible.

"All hail the Supreme Emperor and god among men! Perseus Jackson the Emperor of dragons and men! The ruler of the Tierless Empire, welcome back My Lord!" Both shouted as my eyes went wide. Suddenly they shot upwards and turned towards us, quickly they were in front of us and bowing Sally however took the forefront as they looked up at her. As they did her hair suddenly caught fire like Hestia's did, but this time the fire was a dark blue and gave off a feel of power.

"Princess Sally! The goddess of Ice and Fire!" The guards said in surprise as we all looked at her like a god as their eye seemed to sparkle. However the astonishment only grew as they seemed to notice Hestia standing a few feet away. Her hair just like Sally's but simply red/orange in color.

"Empress Hestia! The second empress and goddess of home!" They said like fangirls as I gaped in surprise as Hestia gave us all a small smile.

"It is an honor to be both your presences." Both said at the same time as they said as Hestia nodded like she knew it.

"My empress may I ask who these people are?" One guard asked motioning to all of the hunters that the three.

"These three are new recruits personally selected by me for the God Slayers." Sally said motioned to the three as they all gave a nod. Hera sticking to the back of the hunters trying not to be seen.

"I see, to be personally selected by the first princess herself is a true honor." The guard said as Nico glanced at Sally to only see a smirk planted on her face as she grimaced. He knew that he was never going to hear the end of this.

"Indeed it is." Sally said.

"So who is this?" Asked the guard as he motioned to me and my group.

"These are the hunters and their leader is Artemis goddess of the hunt, she was also selected by Perseus to be the Fourth Empress. They even had a daughter." Hestia said as she pulled me forward along with Zoe who seemed to be frozen in place.

"Greetings soon to be Fourth Empress, we hope to serve the royal family as best as we can in the future. Also it is good to know that the empire has another princess it can rely upon. That makes five princess, sadly no princes yet." The guard said as Zoe still looked to be in shock as I slowly responded.

"O-Okay." I said as they both nodded.

"Empress Hestia do you want an escort to the capital?" Asked one of the guards.

"No I think my husband will guard us." Hestia motioned to the massive dragon still in the same place. However I could see its eyes looking at us almost as if it was eavesdropping on us, knowing Percy he probably was.

"Okay." The guards said as they stood up and walked away however they kept their eyes on us as if to make sure nothing happened to us.

"Hestia please tell me what is happening." I begged as Hestia smiled.

"Well to put it in simple terms Percy is the Emperor of the Super Empire and currently he has 4 wives and 5 daughters. The wives are Irene, Me, Reyna, and now you, not to say you will be the last but currently you are going to be the fourth Empress of the Super Empire. Also if you are wondering who the daughters are they are Irene's daughter, Sally, Hecate, Yuel an adopted daughter, and now Zoe." Hestia said as my mouth fell open.

"Now I know why he said don't freak out…that Bastard!" I screamed in rage as the black dragon sitting on the mountain range seemed to flinch as I said that.

 **Alright all done so don't complain that it was late, anyways if you are wondering about the empire thing just PM me.**

 **Empresses in Order:**

 **Irene**

 **Hestia**

 **Reyna**

 **Artemis**

 **Hera (eventually)**

 **Chaos (eventually)**

 **Princess in Order:**

 **Irene's daughter (need a name)**

 **Sally**

 **Hecate (adopted if you don't remember)**

 **Yuel (you will find out where she came from)**

 **Zoe**

 **(Mystery spot) Can you guess?**

 **(Mystery spot) Can you guess?**

 **Prince:**

 **If you want one just say**


	25. Superhero Landing, Yuel Loves Roses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Empress Hestia do you want an escort to the capital?" Asked one of the guards.

"No I think my husband will guard us." Hestia motioned to the massive dragon still in the same place. However I could see its eyes looking at us almost as if it was eavesdropping on us, knowing Percy he probably was.

"Okay." The guards said as they stood up and walked away however they kept their eyes on us as if to make sure nothing happened to us.

"Hestia please tell me what is happening." I begged as Hestia smiled.

"Well to put it in simple terms Percy is the Emperor of the Super Empire and currently he has 4 wives and 5 daughters. The wives are Irene, Me, Reyna, and now you, not to say you will be the last but currently you are going to be the fourth Empress of the Super Empire. Also if you are wondering who the daughters are they are Irene's daughter, Sally, Hecate, Yuel an adopted daughter, and now Zoe." Hestia said as my mouth fell open.

"Now I know why he said don't freak out…that Bastard!" I screamed in rage as the black dragon sitting on the mountain range seemed to flinch as I said that.

 **NOW:**

 **HESTIA POV:**

After a while we managed to get Artemis to stop spewing cuss words and get onto our oversized gryphons. Each could hold 10 people so we needed 5 of them, after everyone was seated and strapped into their seats we were ready to go. The guards offered to escort us once again however Sally deterred them and pointed to the massive dragon waiting bellow for us. With that we were off as the gryphons took flight and began to go towards the Super Empire capital.

During the flight Thalia stuck to me the whole time while constantly repeating 'it is okay' to herself the whole time. A daughter of Zeus and afraid of heights, if that wasn't irony then I don't know what was. However as she clung to me I sent streams of hope to her which made her bear hug on me lessen some. Still I bet I was going to have bruises in the morning after this flite was over.

"So Hestia how long until we reach the capital?" Asked Hera, who was seated to my left,

"About 2 hours." I said as I heard Thalia groaned in protest as I heard Nico snort, said hell spawn was seated right behind Thalia.

"What's so funny?" Yelled Thalia as she turned her pale face away from my back and glared at him. The wind ripping past us as it flung her short hair in her face.

"Oh nothing I am just surprised you haven't gotten over your fear of heights is all." He said as Thalia's glare didn't soften a bit.

"You know if I vomit you are the only person behind me so I am not going to hold back." She threatened as Nico's smiled faltered as he turned his head away from her. I just smiled along with Thalia as she proceeded to put her face in my back and take long and deep breaths. I just sighed and reached behind me to pat her head as Hera rubbed her back.

"You know I thought I would never see the day Hera the goddess of hatting demigods would be nice to me. I am kind of the proof of your husband cheating on you." Thalia said as Hera lightly laughed and rubbed her back some more.

"Indeed you are but after Percy claimed you I have started to feel other feelings beside hate for your existence." Hera said.

"Wait Percy claimed Thalia? I thought you were an Alpha?" Said Nico who if I remember right was a very extravagant Beta.

"I am and I am not talking to you about this, besides how in the hell did you know that I was claimed by Percy?" Thalia asked shooting a glanced at Hera as said goddess was not getting a couple curious stares in her direction. Thankfully Artemis was on another gryphon with her hunters and Zoe. We had the three amigos, Sally, me, Hera, and Thalia on our gryphon.

"Well…" Hera started but then moved her shirt revealing her shoulder and on her shoulder was a mating mark. Perfect teeth marks which were identical to a certain Alpha Prime. As she showed everyone these a few sets of surprised eyes were looking at her. Even my daughter looked surprised as Hera quickly hid the marking with her shirt as Thalia gapped at the scene.

"Oh my gods." Said Thalia as I giggled a little.

"You got claimed by Percy?" She managed to squeak out as Hera didn't meant her eyes. As she looked away.

"That means my step mom is in the same harem as me, I think I am going to be sick." Thalia said as her face turned greener.

"It isn't that bad, at least I will be in it with both of you." I said as Thalia looked up at me as I moved my shirt to expose a much more rough mating mark. While mine might be deeper and wider that only meant that our connection was only deeper than normal mates. However as Thalia looked at it with awe and surprise I covered it back up as I looked at everyone starring at me.

"What you didn't expect the second empress to be unclaimed did you?" I said as everyone slowly turned away as I gave Thalia a glance.

"Can't say I am surprised, actually wouldn't even say I never say this coming. Well I can't complain if you are in this harem with me, just keep Hera off my back please." Thalia begged as I laughed at her as Hera snorted.

"I will try but until you claim Percy back I can't promise much, no offense but until that happens you are kind of in the position of bottom bitch." I said as Thalia's face turned grim as everyone found everything else but us interesting. Not to blame them though, if they decided to spread rumors about this I bet they knew they wouldn't make it far.

"I guess you are right." Thalia said with a heavy sigh as I patted her head as she went back to her deep breathing as she tried to keep her lunch down. After our conversation it was quiet the rest of the way back as the giant dragon took flight and flew in the clouds far above us. Occasionally you would catch a glimpse of him but other than that our super face gryphons continued on their way.

The hunters seemed to enjoy flying just as much as Artemis, a few times theirs even did loops in the air. Her face a constant smile as they did tricks and other things, leave it to the daughter of Zeus to hate slides but love the sky. Anyways after a while as we finally got closer to the massive city bellow. Its size was larger than any city I had ever seen before, it made the now modern day New York look like a small town. Its massive walls alone were at least 100 meters tall that lead to the inner city.

It had five sets of massive walls with each leading to a different district that was thousands of miles wide. But even then the last wall still had a massive crowd of buildings around it. My guess was that these were all trading posts on the outside of the city. The capital city in total was at least 50 thousand miles across but compared to the land not touched by cities it was small in comparison. I guess that show just how big this immortal plane truly was.

"So that is the Tierless city…why is it called that?" Hera asked me as I looked towards her.

"Because it is home to the largest community of mana users that use tierless mana skills. Also because back in the day this used to be nothing but a mountain range. At the time Percy used a tierless mana skill transmutation to morph the entire mountain range into about ¾ the city. That is the main reason it is called the Tierless city." I said as she seemed surprised.

"But Percy doesn't have that kind of power. He may be powerful but he has the same strength he did back during the titan war." Hera said as I nodded.

"In his sealed form he does indeed have the same strength as he did in the past. If you remember Percy has seven beings sealed deep inside him that he can borrow power from. However each one takes about 10% of his strength away, overtime he always tried to keep his strength at the same level so ever thousand years or so he would find another sin and seal it inside him to limit his strength. It is a way for him to make sure he doesn't grow so powerful he can destroy a city with a simple sneeze." I said as Hera seemed to take in the information.

"So if he can borrow their power does that mean he fuses with them?" She asked.

"Yeah it does, he can only fuse with one at a time and at the same time he take some of their characteristics and powers. That however is only at 50% fusion at 100% fusion he fully transforms into the form of the power. Like the black dragon, that is a 100% fusion, while his half dragon half man is at 50%. However unless he is in Mana Overload mode then he can fuse with 3 of them all while his body remains the same. He just gains their full powers." I said as she let out a whistle.

"So if his power is at 30 percent all the time then what does it go up to if he fuses with one of the sins?" Nico asked.

"Depends, a full fusion with them will go anywhere from 35 to 39 percent of his full power. Just depends on who he fuses with. But while in Mana Overlord form his power goes up to about 50 to 60 percent." I said as he nodded.

"Anyways we are landing so hold on tight." I said as we finally reached the innermost part of the city. As the gryphons found their specified landing spot I noticed multiple heavy armored guards of all species all lining up in front of the landing zone. I could only inwardly groan at our royal welcome.

With ease the gryphons all silently landed on the large marble landing zone, instantly Thalia got off and seemed to hug the ground as Nico quickly followed suit. But as they did they made room for a huge humanoid blue skinned giant that stood nearly 15 feet tall as he walked over to my gryphon. I just sighed as he put his hand at the side of the beast like a stepping platform for me. Not trying to be rude I gently stepped onto his hand as he lowered me down to the ground were I quickly stepped off his hand.

"My Empress." The giant said with a bow as I sighed.

"I assumed Lucifer told you of our coming." I said as he nodded. At the same time Sally had the same treatment by a similarly large giant but he was red instead of blue

"Yes he did ma'am." He said with a nod.

"Good then I assume you have told the other Supreme Emperors of our return?" I asked as he nodded.

"Good, now I am in no need of an escort, I have some of the finest fighters Earth has to offer at my side." I said motioning to the hunters who were gathering around us.

"I am aware ma'am but we cannot let you travel without a royal escort, it is the rules of the city. Even if you do have your own guards let us at least lead you to the palace." He said as I sighed.

"Fine I will allow it. Now go and notify the palace of our coming and that a coronation of two new Empress's and one Princess is needed." I said motioning to Artemis, Hera, and Zoe. However as I said that all the guards eyes widened with awe as they all went to one knee.

"All hail the new royal family!" They shouted as the three seemed to back up a little, however Artemis's eyes went straight to Hera as the goddess of family didn't meet her eyes.

"Don't tell me you and Percy…" Artemis whispered to Hera as the goddess sighed and simply nodded as she revealed her claiming mark. Artemis seemed to mentally lose it as she seemed to have to reboot after the sudden shock. However that didn't stop her from glaring at Hera.

"Thank you, now lead the way me and the rest are tired from our journey and need some time to rest. I believe that the new bath is complete?" I asked as the large man nodded.

"Yes ma'am the empress and emperor bath is complete. If you will just follow us we will lead you to the Palace." He said as I nodded. Soon we were being led down the road with elite guards on all sides as we walked to the palace.

"So this is what it feels like to be important." Said one hunter with a gaze of amazement.

"Indeed." Another said.

"So Hera…" Artemis said as I shot them both a glance.

"Later for now we will get cleaned up. Afterwards will talk about this later, as a family. Sorry hunters but you are out." I said as the all seemed to groan at the missed chance at some drama.

"I didn't know you cared Artemis." Hera suddenly said.

"I-I…Shut up." The goddess of the hunt responded as Zoe just shook her head in exasperation. After a few minutes of walking Nico slowly walked up to me and spoke to me.

"I feel hidden eyes on us." He said as I nodded.

"Indeed that is that hidden royal guard. They are like the assassins for the royal family. The hidden force that only the royal family can put into action, they also act as our secret guards in the city. Outside the city only a few will tag along, all while keeping to the shadows." I said as he starred in the direction of one.

"Could you possibly get one to train me for these three years?" He asked me as I was surprised.

"I suppose I could but you would have to pass a test." I said as he nodded.

"Anything for them to teach me, the only reason I am able to sense them is because I can sense anything in the shadows a few hundred feet away. Even then they move so quick I can barely detect them." He said as I laughed.

"Indeed they are the most mysterious and most deadly of the royal forces, but I will see what I can do. Ah look." I said pointing towards the sky as a massive black shadow began to cover the clouds its outline was in a very familiar shape of an excessively large dragon. But he was so high up that his shadow looked like a normal dragon. But as he flew over the guards all looked up and all seemed to smile as they watched him slowly come closer.

'Please don't do what I think you're going to do.' I inwardly begged myself as the clouds parted revealing a massive black dragon. But as he was revealed his body began to tilt downwards as I inwardly groaned.

'Do not do it.' I sent him a mental message.

'Oh you are not fun, but I can't stop now already in the dive.' He shot back as I sore I was going to hurt him.

'Is he doing what I think he is doing?' Mentally asked Hera.

'Yes he is, he is doing the superhero landing.' I sent her back as her face cracked a small smile.

At the same time a roar in the sky signaled he was coming closer as he descended like a giant black pain in my ass. Point being I was not a fan of his so called superhero fan boy side, leave it to the most powerful human ever to be a fan of imaginary superheroes. Without delay he finally reach about a mile from us, but with his size he was about the same size as the inner city ring. But before he got closer his form began to shrink and change.

Like a balloon losing all its air his body began to shrink fast for how big it was, it only took a matter of second before he was only a few hundred feet from us. To honest it looked kind of weird to see a dragon the size of 40 mountains be reduced down to one the size of a gryphon then begin to morph into a human shape. But as his human body began to appear the dragon wings stayed on his back each about 20 feet big each.

However by the time he was in his full human form with he was only a few yards from the ground. But he was still coming in fast as he did the three point landing, or the superhero landing. As he hit the ground a thousands of cracks spread around him for the next hundred feet, thankfully he wasn't stupid enough to destroy the entire square and only the rock bellow him.

"Ah it feels good to be Supreme Emperor." He said with a satisfied smirk as his giant black wings which were added only for effect slowly disappeared into his back. I could only shake my head and kick part of the cracks that managed to reach us as he walked forwards to the guards. However as I looked at him I noticed he was in different attire from when we left.

But now he was in his true Mana Overlord form, along with is gauntlets and boots he now had a full set of plate armor to go with it. All of it was a platinum white color and was covered with intricate designs of the super empire's markings. But besides the markings he now had a full chest plate that slowly pointed outwards in the middle of the armor giving it a much more Knight like appearance. In the chest region it was protruded the most with our super empires symbol right in the middle.

On the back of the chest armor was a metal lip that extended from waist of the armor and went down to the back of his knees. It gave enough room for him to move with ease and with his glass cylinders on the back of his legs they still left plenty of room. Underneath said chest place was a pair of black dragon scale chain mail which only added to the color scheme of the design. Also it added to the protection as well, not like he needed it.

Though in the front for more mobility there was a missing section of the armor that was right where his legs met his torso. Thought it was only a couple of inches his dragon scale armor underneath it easily covered his privates. But with this little gap it bet it gave him at least a 60% increase in mobility in such plate like armor. Thankfully his new shoulder plates also had overlapping plates which also added to the ease in movement.

The said shoulder guars easily connected with his gauntlets and the glass cylinder coming out of the elbow was currently left an area in which it would move with ease and go inside his arm with ease. Near his shoulders the armor went up higher than his collar bone it only added to the majestic look he had going. But the plate torso armor went up surpassingly high and around his neck right to were a helmet would be, if he had one on.

It was like a turtle neck made out of raw metal and instead of one layer there was three layers each a little father from one another and higher up than the last. His boots now had thigh protectors above them which were higher in the front than the back and seemed to be molded to his skin. Still they were not attached to his boots but he still did have knee protectors on that gently glided across the metal surface of his thigh protectors.

But now that I look a closer look at it I remember the armor from an old game that Percy used to play. I think it was called anion and this armor closely resembled the white plate crucible armor for men. Not saying he modeled the armor after that one but it did have a striking resemblance, god I married a nerd. But he was my nerd and I loved everything about him.

(Go to ' **: / static . na . aiononline powerbook / aion / 51 / 59 / 4e3793af89513fd9ecac9a66 . jpg** ' if you want to see a pic of the armor I am talking about)

Besides the new armor he was currently wearing a smirk on his face as he brushed his metal glove through his now longer hair. No longer was it an inch long and spiked upwards, no it was now like his old style. It was not much longer and had a very messy look to it, it was almost like it was constantly being ruffled by the wind but somehow it looked amazing on him. Especially with his current grin on his face and his piercing sea green eyes.

"Supreme Emperor!" The guards all said as Percy walked forward to us. He just gave them all a nod as I noticed a certain black belt wrapped around his waist. It wasn't connected to anything but it seemed to be put there just for design. But I knew that the belt was Night in its concealed form, but as I looked closer I noticed there was 3 other belts wrapped around his waist just like Night was. Each having a different color, with night there was Black, dark blue, white, and a dark brown. If I were a guessing girl I would say these were all Percy's weapons, all of which were just like Night.

"Ah Maximus it is good to see you old friend." Percy said as he walked forwards to the blue giant man.

"Emperor Perseus please sir just call me by my name, I am not worthy of being called the Supreme Emperor's friend." He said at this Percy just sighed as he gave a soft smile.

"Maximus you stubborn fool, nearly 1 million years of service and you still won't let me call you friend." Percy said as he shook his head and patted Maximus on the shoulder.

"Anyways all of you rise…I must say it is good to be home." Percy said as Maximus and all the guards rose from their positions. As they did Percy looked towards me and grinned as I rolled my eyes.

"So were we off to?" Asked Percy as the guards started to move again.

"To get some rest, I am tired." I said as I rubbed my neck.

"Tired from doing what?" He asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"Tired of having the same day as you, do you know how tiring you are as a person?" I asked him as he shrugged.

"Well I do admit I live a full life that is for sure." He said as I rolled my eyes with just about everyone there, excluding the guards of course.

"Anyways do you know how many times you have broken the granite doing your stupid superhero landing?" I asked him a little ticked off, at this everyone including the guards seemed to be listening to me nag him. Hera and a few of the hunters seemed to smile as I laid it into him.

"Like…7 times?" He said it more like a question than an answer.

"Enough times we had to put aside extra money for the capital's repairs, we even labeled it 'Percy's superhero landing funds'. Do you even know how much we put into that fund every year?" I said in an exasperated tone as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Like 30 thousand gold?" He asked.

"Try 150 thousand gold, I swear one day everyone is going to rise up against you and protest you never do landings like that ever again." I said as some of the hunters giggled as Percy gave a dry cough.

"Fine I won't do it again." He said as I just stared at him.

"I know your lying." I said as he sighed.

"I won't do it again in the city okay." He said as I slowly nodded still not trusting him.

"Good, now we are here." I said as I turned to the massive building in front of us. Think of the Disney castle crossed with a roman citadel crossed with just about rich person castle ever. Basically combine all those to think of the larges castle/royal palace you have ever seen. I think the total size of it was at least 500 thousand square feet of land.

"It's bigger than I remember." Percy said.

"It is actually 20 thousand feet larger than the last time you came here sir." Maximus said as I looked confused.

"What in the world did the 20 thousand feet even go towards?" I asked him.

"Princess Yuel was I need of a larger training ground and the landing zone and stables for royal Gryphons needed expanded. I believe they also added on at least 40 rooms and another dining room, the guard chambers also got expanded as well as your personal kitchen." He said with a bow as I glanced at the building.

"While I understand the need for the gryphon stables and landing zone I must stay the girl Yuel is never going to be happy until she is the most powerful person I this place." I said with a shake of the head as I noticed a few curious gazes looking my direction.

"I will tell you all-." But before I could talk a certain voice interrupted me.

"DAD!" A voice shouted as we all turned to see a 28 year old women running towards us her current attire was leather armor that hugged her to almost skin tight. The armor itself was simple but slightly revealing as it easily covered her shoulders and protected her neck with a light metal neck cover like Percy's armor. It then extended from her neck to her elbows, her forearms were also covered in a light metal bracer. But the top of her chest was exposed with a slight V shape in the leather.

The leather body armor also ended in a skirt like fashion that barely covered her butt and precious area. Thankfully though the rest of her breasts was covered up but it didn't help she was wearing thigh high leather boots with metal shin guards. The thigh high boots revealed most of her lightly tanned skin to the elements and for others to gawk at. All together her appearance was a little to revealing for me but to her it was a natural look.

Her hair was currently in a nice tight bun on the back of her head but some escaped to the sides of her head revealing straight lush locks of obsidian colored hair. But her face took the show as it revealed a very elegant but powerful look on it, her eyes almost gave off a chinses princess look with their sharp edges. Her irises were nothing but a soft red color, almost pink in fact, which seemed to soften her appearance. She was like a female version of Percy but she had a tiny bit of ferociousness that Percy didn't have with his carefree attitude.

"Dad?" Questioned Artemis as she gave Percy a glance as he shot her one right back and said later.

"Yuel it is good to see you again." Percy said with a smile as she rang forward and slammed into him, as she did she seemed unfazed by his metal armor as she hugged him. Percy just smiled and hugged her back as everyone seemed to relax a little, expect a certain silver clad goddess.

"Indeed, have you finally aged a little?" She asked him as she backed up a little and gave him a curious look.

"Yes I have changed my age to early 30 year old human, can't be saying I have kids in their 20's without looking at least this old." He said with a laugh.

"I guess you are right." She said with a smile that could melt hearts.

"Young lady what have I told you about your attire?" I asked her as her gaze found me only a few feet away, instantly her face seemed to pale a little.

"H-Hestia, nice to see you." She said in a slightly scarred tone.

"Nice to see you to but what have I said about your attire? You're never going to get a husband at this rate. Then who will take over the Supreme Empire after this idiots decided to quit?" I said as I walked up to her and dusted her off a little as a smile slowly formed on her lips. As she didn't she leaned forward and gave me a hug as I gave her one back.

"While I do agree with you about dad I have told you before I am not looking for a husband. Also I have said before that if I am going to find one I am only going to get one if his is stronger than me." She said with a huff as I sighed.

"She has the same attitude of a certain goddess I know." Said Zoe as Artemis proceeded to punch her in the arm. Zoe the just stuck her tongue out at her as the Yuel seemed to notice everyone else.

"Ah so you must be Zoe." Said Yuel as she walked up to said hunter, however Yuel stood nearly 6 inches taller than her as Zoe was forced to look up. I guess it was due to Zoe being in her 14 year old form. But as Zoe looked up at Yuel a blush slowly appeared on Zoe's face as Yuel smiled and hugged her. However due to the height size Zoe's face was planted right between her breasts.

"Hey now." Percy said as Yuel blushed as she smiled and let go of Zoe who was blushing so hard she looked like a tomatoes.

"Sorry I am just happy I have another sister who is also into the same activities I am." She said with a smile as Zoe backed up a step where her current girlfriend Tracy helped steady her.

"So soft." Zoe mumbled which caused Tracy to throw a stink eye at Yuel, I could only sigh at the event. Didn't take a genesis to see that Zoe thought Yuel was beautiful and with her current interest in the same sex…well you get the idea.

"Also you must be Artemis the soon to be Empress." Yuel said a she turned her head to Artemis.

"Yes I suppose I am, unfortunately I just learned of this today so it is still sinking in." Artemis said with a sigh. Yuel just laughed at this and smiled at her.

"Well it is nice to know dad has another shoulder to cry on when he gets sad." She said.

"Okay then let's get going." Percy quickly interrupted as he seemed nervous.

"Wait not yet, Yuel I want to ask you a question." Said Artemis as Yuel nodded.

"I do not what to be nosy but can I ask who your mother is?" Asked Artemis with a curious tone as Yuel nodded.

"I do not mind, actually I do not know my mother. Percy found me as a dragon hatchling and adopted me just like princess Hecate. I do know that my father was actually the Ancalagon the black the very dragon Percy absorbed into him." Yuel said as Artemis's eyes went wide.

"Really?" Asked Artemis as Yuel nodded.

"Yes, I actually do not blame Percy for what he has done. My father actually asked Percy to absorb him, I don't remember the circumstances but they were not good in my father's favor. If I remember right he had suffered a nearly fatal injury and they only way to live was have Percy absorb him." Yuel said as Percy nodded.

"Indeed. Her father had suffered a fatal injury at the hands of another dragon of his species. Afterwards when I absorbed him he told me to go to a certain location where I found a butt naked child in a giant dragon nest. That in earth time was about 4000 years ago if I remember right." Percy said as Yuel blushed as Zoe seemed to think about something then her face went as red as could be. That dirty little minded hunter.

"I see but I thought dragons couldn't take human form." Hera said.

"Actually our dragon race is different from others, we aren't born in our dragon form but instead in our human one. Once we are older and powerful enough we can transform into our dragon form, but once that happens our human form stop growing and only our dragon form grows." Yuel said as everyone seemed to nod.

"So I guess you have reached your dragon form the?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yes about 1000 years ago." She said with a smile.

"Earth years or here years?" I asked.

"Ah Hestia you are so funny, here of course." She said with a smile as I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Just how old are you?" Asked one hunter.

"Just a little over 1.4 million years old. We dragon species have quite a long life so for us 1.4 million years is right about 23 years old for you humans. But I should mention once our species reaches their first transformation it stops our aging completely. You know the sadder thing is I am only the second oldest princess to this Super Empire." Yuel said like it was information everyone should know as all the hunters seemed to gape at her.

"Wow." Artemis said.

"Anyways I think you all must be tired and I just got done with training for the day so why don't we all hop in the bathhouse. Let me tell you it is amazing." Yuel said as she walked over to me and looped her arm through mine. I just smiled as she started to walk away from everyone as they all started to follow. Percy just gave a heavy sigh as he followed behind all the girls.

"So Hestia, I heard a rumor that Artemis isn't the only new wife he is bringing." Yuel whispered to me as I looked at her.

"Well I would be lying if I said no, just don't plan on Artemis being the last one. Expect at least 3 more wives in the future, I might also add that Reyna has been revived and will be visiting in the next few decades as well as Irene. But that might take a little longer." I said as her eyes seemed too twinkled with excitement.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep." Said a new voice as Sally walked up besides us as she looped her arm through Yuel's.

"Oh I forgot to say high to you. Sorry Sally." Yuel said as sally smiled.

"Don't worry about it anyways I think after the bath I am going to go say high to my family." Sally said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry I am going to bring the kids to say high to their grandma and grandpa." Sally said as I smiled.

"What about aunty Yuel?" Asked Yuel.

"Only if you are good." Said Sally as Yuel pouted.

"How old are they anyways?" Asked Yuel.

"They are both 5 years old in earth years. Anyways may I ask where our older sister is?" Sally asked.

"Oh her? She is out adventuring as usual, you know here. Can't sit still for a minute, but I am sure she saw dads little scene when he got here. She should be on her way right now, might be a month before she gets here but who knows." Yuel said.

"Sounds good, anyways I am going to go ahead." Sally said as she ran ahead to where the hunters were. I just smiled as I watched her walk away.

"So Hestia I have a question." Said Yuel as I looked up at her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was wondering if the hunters were…of limits." She said as I sighed deeply.

"I swear is every child Percy going to be attracted to the same sex?" I asked her as her face went flush.

"We are not, look at Sally." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"She is the acceptation, anyways I don't care what you do you are a grown women. Just do now use your penis from your Alpha side got it. Their purity is sacred to them and I do not feel like listening to Artemis complain. Also stay away from Tracy, Zoe, and Thalia I don't need you to ask why just a promise to do as I ask." I said as she slowly nodded.

"Fine I won't do anything to put their purity at risk I swear on my name as princess. But just so you know I don't know if I can stop after just one or two, but how can resist such pure flower like a rose?" She said with a lick of the lips as I sighed.

'Artemis is so going to have my ass after this. I swear Yuel is like a horny old man, I just hope one day she can find a women that can keep up with her. Until that day I feel bad for any maiden to cross her path, well they do say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Adopted or not that girl is just like Percy back in the day.'

 **Alright all done so done so I am totally going to have Yuel be all up in the hunters panties. But I was wondering if I should pair Zoe and Yuel, I know Zoe is with Tracy but I feel they would great together.**

 **Empresses in Order:**

 **Irene**

 **Hestia**

 **Reyna**

 **Artemis**

 **Thalia (eventually)**

 **Hera (eventually)**

 **Chaos (eventually)**

 **Princess in Order:**

 **Irene's daughter (need a name)**

 **Sally**

 **Hecate (adopted if you don't remember)**

 **Yuel**

 **Zoe**

 **(Mystery spot) Can you guess?**

 **(Mystery spot) Can you guess?**

 **Prince:**

 **Still thinking about it but still wondering if I should.**


	26. Princess Number 6, Zoe Peaks, Ceremonies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **LAST TIME:**

"We are not, look at Sally." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"She is the acceptation, anyways I don't care what you do you are a grown women. Just do now use your penis from your Alpha side got it. Their purity is sacred to them and I do not feel like listening to Artemis complain. Also stay away from Tracy, Zoe, and Thalia I don't need you to ask why just a promise to do as I ask." I said as she slowly nodded.

"Fine I won't do anything to put their purity at risk I swear on my name as princess. But just so you know I don't know if I can stop after just one or two, but how can resist such pure flower like a rose?" She said with a lick of the lips as I sighed.

'Artemis is so going to have my ass after this. I swear Yuel is like a horny old man, I just hope one day she can find a women that can keep up with her. Until that day I feel bad for any maiden to cross her path, well they do say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Adopted or not that girl is just like Percy back in the day.'

 **NOW:**

 **ZOE POV:**

I was currently indulging in the largest bathhouse I had ever been in. It was the size of an Olympic size pool, had the perfect hot temperature, and having medicinal herbs littered in the water to help rejuvenises the skin and help all those aches and sores. It was like an actual lake of ambrosia that you could soak in. Hestia did say that some of the herbs used in the water did actually increase a person's energy tenfold. She even said some herbs were so rare they were worth entire solar systems and could actually extend a person's life for nearly 50 thousand years.

"This is such a waste of money but this feel so good, I don't think I could ever enjoy any other kind of bath." I nearly moan out as I let the towel rest on my forehead, the warm water seeming to knead my scalp into putty.

"You're telling me, Hestia is this Super Empire like super rich or something?" Tracy asked her as she rested her head on my shoulder. Underneath the water our hands were gently intertwined and only added to the comfort I was feeling. But Tracy seemed to be enjoyed how soft my skin had gotten from just soaking in it a few minutes. I swear this bath was magic without any magic at all, to make skin as soft as silk and as white as jade. Well to say the least I don't think magic could possibly make this happen.

"To be honest a couple billion gold isn't anything but chump change to us." She said as she contently sighed as she let herself sink slower into the tub. She was currently sitting across from us in one of the twenty islands in the massive tub. Each large enough to seat 10 and fit with water jets that bubbled automatically to the person before it. It was also magical so it adjusted for each person to the maximum comfort setting.

Currently a towel resting on her shoulders and hiding her supple breasts and mating mark from view. To be kind of honest I was wondering what her breasts looked like but unfortunately mom snapped at me for wondering such a thing. Something about maiden goddess's and their purity.

"Then why did you harp on Percy so much about the cracks in the rocks?" Asked Tracy as she snuggled closer to me. A few hunters throwing glances our way, to be honest me and Tracy were used to it.

"Well first it is a waste of money, second we actually give back the money to the community. Since we don't really have to pay the God Slayers for security of the city it saves a bunch. I actually think we give back at least 80 percent of what we take in taxes each year. The rest is mostly used for repairs and expanding. However that is just taxes, all in all taxes actually makes up about 30 percent of what this places makes annually." Said Hestia as she reached over and plucked a fruit off a golden plate and slowly ate it.

"Then what happens to the rest?" Asked a new voice as Hera and Mom both slowly sat down besides Hestia. Hera was stark naked and had a body of…well a goddess, slim and fit with that aura that shined with a golden light. Her age already decreasing as she slowly slipped into the bath until she was up to her chin. However the matting mark clearly present on her shoulder as all the hunters seemed to slip into gossip.

Mother on the other hand looked like a nun in her 8 year old form with a large towel wrapped around her whole body and even one around her head in a tied fashion. Her cheeks already seemed flushed from the heat of the bath, strands of hair poking out from her towel. To be honest she looked kind of cute, but soon she disappeared into the water with only her eyes and nose poking above it. But all together she seemed to give off a melting feeling as she let out a childish 'ahh' from her mouth as she came up for air.

"Well it all goes to savings or we put it back into the system and keep buying stuff. There isn't much we can do since Percy isn't much of a big spender, really he basically leaves it up to me or the emperors of the nine empires that make up this super empire." She said as she ran a hand through her hair which was left to float in the water like Hera's.

"So honestly speaking, do you splurge on yourself with some of the money?" Asked Hera with a glint of curiousness in her eyes.

"Yeah do you?" Asked mom who was looking up at her.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't, I do occasionally get myself something nice." She admitted fully as both goddess glanced at one another.

"I am expecting a better birthday present from now on." Said mom as Hera gave a nod with a stern face. However Hestia just laughed and gave them a shy smile.

"Fine, anyways how are you enjoying the bath?" Asked Hera.

"It is amazing, I haven't felt this young in decades." Said Hera with a sigh.

"Indeed, once you take one bath in it nothing else seems to come close." Said Sally who was having a spa treatment done by one of the many maids in the bath. Each maid dressed up in an almost see-through white silk dress, each of them were so pretty it would make a nymph nearly vomit blood in frustration. But along with Sally a few of my fellow hunters were also getting them as they laid back in the stone chairs with their organic face masks on.

"So how are you guys holding together?" Asked a familiar voice as I turned to see Phoebe with Yuel standing right behind us. Phoebe had a towel draped over one shoulder but did nothing to hide her surprisingly sleek and soft body. To be honest I had never seen Phoebe naked along with all the hunt, she was very protective about her body. I honestly thought she would have a six pack and scars running all over her like an amazon but I got the opposite.

Her hair was also let down for once revealing silk like black hair that went down to her mid back, however it seemed to flow like a winding river. With her body that had all the curves any man or women would want and a figure I would kill for she was like a princess. Even her face looked smother and a little softer, like that of royalty.

"Holy shit Phoebe when did you get so pretty?" I asked as Phoebe glanced at me and snorted as she walked forward and jumped into the bath. Luckily the spots the islands and the edges didn't touch with their seats was about 6 feet deep. After a slow swim in the water she came up for air and even did the sexy hair flip as she turned to all of us. Tracy and my face agape in surprise as she wringed out her hair which already went back to its perfect volume.

"I have always been this way, I just never wanted to show any of you." She said as she took a seat a few feet away as Yuel just starred and watched us all.

"Yeah I kind of get the fact that we would all be jealous but come on that is nothing to worry about." I said as she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Plus how do you look so different? I swear you face was never this pretty." Said a very blunt Tracy as Phoebe smiled.

"I wore makeup, I had to dull them down somehow." She answered honestly as I blinked a few times and thought about what she just said. As I realized that makeup made her uglier in a way I swore to the gods in my hatred, with just about every hunter there.

"Anyways what made you come out of the closet with your looks Phoebe?" Asked Tracy as Phoebe glared at her.

"First of all, I don't need you to lecture me about coming out of the closet. Secondly Yuel forced me out of the personal rooms. I figured after such a long time I would finally reveal my looks to you all. You were going to find out my past in the next few days anyways." She said as she slowly extended her arms and stretched them as a delicate moan escaped her lips.

"Don't worry about it, for now I am going to relax and enjoy this bath." She said as she leaned back and let us all see her perfect breasts. I could only sigh as I looked down at mine at their size, I suddenly hated my B cups immensely.

"Hey don't be hard on yourself, I think you look fine." Said Yuel with a smile as I looked up at her. Slowly she sat down to my right and let her legs rest in the bath.

"Says the women who looks better than Phoebe does, you even have a six pack and you make it look amazing. I swear once this stupid mist wears off I better get prettier or I am going to strangle dad." I huffed in annoyance as I ignored the laughter around me.

"Oh don't worry." Said Artemis as she still remained in her child like form.

"Fine, anyways Yuel can you please stop running your hand through my hair." I said as the dragon princess beside me stopped moving her hand.

"Oh come on I wasn't doing any harm. Also you have a lot of knots in it, that isn't good for your hair." Yuel said as continued on, quickly another hand from Tracy joined in quickly as she also helped Yuel get the knots out. Both sitting on the edge of the bath now and seeming to compete who could get the most out. Soon my hair was free of knots however both women continued to lazily run their hands through my hair.

"Both you quit it." Suddenly a stern voice from Hestia stopped both Yuel and Tracy as they both stopped and then slipped into the bath.

"Ridiculous." Whispered Hestia to herself. I didn't get why but Yuel seemed to stiffen as she did.

"Hey you two love birds, you are going to want to get out soon or you are going to look like Hera when she is on Olympus." Said one hunter as both me and Tracy turned to her as we blushed. However Hera didn't take to it kindly as she threw a bar a soap at said hunter and hit her right in the forehead. After a few minutes of laughs the hunter slowly stood up from her squatted position and glared at Hera.

"You are so going to get it!" She said as she suddenly cannonballed into the bath causing us all to cry out. Hera however didn't seemed to enjoy the water to the face as she spit out a mouthful of water and then glared at the hunter.

"Your so on." Hera said as she slashed water at her and effectively several other hunters in the process. Not even ten seconds later all of us were all laughing and throwing water at each other. Even Hestia and Mom got into it, mom even went as far as to take off her hair towel to whip people with. All in all it was a blast.

 **PERCY POV:**

The sounds of girlish laughter and screams soon entered into the male side of the bathrooms, though they were separated by one wall it was not enough to block out the sounds. An occasional 'don't touch me there' with a moan or a 'booby monster' followed by the sounds of screams would sound through the wall which didn't help.

"What do you think is happening over there?" Asked Nico, who was lounging in the water with nothing but a towel on. His skin as pale as possible but somehow that didn't hinder his muscles at all, he kind of looked like a muscular ghost.

"What do you think?" Asked Arthur who sat across from him with his sword leaning up beside him, kind of like a person. I swear that thing was like a person to him.

"One of the hunters started a water fight." Said Lucifer who had joined us in the bath. His son was busy having one of the maids wash his hair on a wooden bucket in front of a small shower station.

"Probably." I said as I gave a large yawn as I relaxed in the water.

"Hey Maximus how you holding up?" I asked the giant of a man, as he and some soldiers joined us in the bath as they washed themselves.

"The water feels great." He sighed as he sat in the area for people with larger bodies.

"So any plans for tomorrow?" Asked Arthur.

"Yeah Lucifer is going to unlock the hunters hidden potential and then me and the girls are going to go out and re-." However I was interrupted suddenly by a maid quickly running to the side of the bath I was sitting at. Unlike the other maids she was much more beautiful and held and air of superiority around her. I think her name was Gabby the mead maid to my Super Empire.

"Your Majesty a letter has arrived from the Supreme Alliance." She said as a held out a letter with a seal of a phoenix on the wax. I could only groan in displeasure as I grabbed the letter and opened it.

"What is the Supreme Alliance?" Asked Nico as Gabby looked at him.

"It is alliance of 50 supreme empires, they have been trying to get his majesty to join every time he returns to the immortal plane." She said as Nico slowly nodded.

"Damnit how do they always know when I come back?" I asked as a laugh escaped Arthur's mouth.

"Really asking that after the massive show you put on in your dragon form?" He asked.

"Okay you have a point." I admitted as I read the letter.

"Well looks like my plans for tomorrow are ruined, the entire royal family of both Super Empires and their Empires bellow them are required to go to the coronation of a new Supreme Emperor next month. It is even the head of the Supreme Alliance who is being sworn in. With the distance of the coronation spot and here it will take at least 2 to 3 weeks travel." I said with a sigh.

"Oh a new Supreme Emperor? This is indeed an important event, a new Supreme Emperor might mean new trade agreements for our Super Empire." Said Gabby.

"Indeed, but I still don't get why I have to go to this. But the letter said that my presence is essential and if I want to keep face with all these people I need to go. They even went to say that I was the great Overlord of dragons, bunch of kiss asses. Gabby send back a letter I will go and send a letter of summoning to the surrounding emperors and their families and the location of the ceremony." I said as I gave Gabby back the letter as she nodded and then walked off.

"So what about us?" Asked Nico motioning to him and Arthur.

"You two and Joan and the hunters are going to train under the people Lucifer assigns you to from the god slayers. Hestia did however mention you wanted to train under my royal family's hidden guards so you are instead going to train with them." I said as he nodded along with Arthur.

"How long are we training for?" Asked Arthur.

"Two to three years, depends on circumstances. Anyways at least you have the strongest god hunters we have training you, so be prepared to train harder than you ever had." I said as I slowly stood up and exited the bath as the girlish screams died down from the other side. However I did catch Nico staring at me when I got out of the bath, actually my matting marks littering my shoulders.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I don't want to turn into a prune, so I am going." I said as I walked out of the bathroom.

 **LINEBREAK:**

"Hey." Said a female's voice as I looked up from the bed to see a now sparkling Hestia as she dried off her hair. Her current attire was a simple red pair of pajamas with little flames on it.

"Hey." I said back as she walked over and flopped onto the massive bed, it could easily hold 7 or 8 people in it.

"So soft." She moaned into the bed in all its trillion gold softness, don't ask it was requested by Irene. Said a good bed is where the love and life of a family happens, I wouldn't deny it but still I can't believe she spent a trillion gold on a bed.

"Mind if I join you?" Asked another voice as Hera quickly entered the room, her attire similar to Hestia's but grey with peacocks all over it.

"Nope." Hestia mumbled through the sheets as she still lay face down in the bed.

"What the little flame said." I said as I felt a hand grab my arm and pinch it, I was unaffected but it seemed to make Hestia feel better. Hera soon sat down on the edge of the bed as her face changed in surprise.

"What is this thing made of?" She asked as she flopped on her back.

"Materials that coast way too much." I said as Hera scooted closer while under the covers until she was laying right by me. Her eyes seeming to show a few mixed emotions as she gently reached out and nestled her hand in mine. I just starred at her head which was barely poking out of the covers her eyes staring at mine.

"This is the second time I have shared a bed while I am still married." Hera said as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Well at least when three years pass in here my letter for a divorce will have reached Zeus." She said as Hestia's head suddenly shot up as she starred at the top of Hera's head. The said goddess didn't look up to see her sister.

"You actually sent him a letter of divorce before we left?" Hestia asked in surprised as she crawled over the covers until she was at my right side.

"Yes I did, now let me sleep with my mate in silence." She said and snuggled closer to me as I looked up at Hestia to see her eyes sparkling in excitement. However she followed Hera's exampled and quickly slinked underneath the covers and took the same position that Hera was in. Hestia's hand quickly found my own and held it tightly. I could only sigh as I closed my eyes and felt the warm of the two goddess encase me.

After an hour of lying there the darkness of a dream slowly encased me finally, however the two at my sides were already passed out and were sticking to me like glue. Both arms wrapped around their backs as I pulled them closer. But as I slowly drifted off to sleep I suddenly felt something crawling underneath the covers and onto me. At first I thought it was an assassin but as soon as I felt lightly callused hands of a certain moon goddess I allowed her to do as she wished.

With her 8 year old form she easily crawled onto my chest and snuggled into me. Her small body a perfect size to lay on top of me. However as my hand drifted to her head she froze in place, but I just let it slowly rub her head and then fall to the side she relaxed and quickly fell asleep as I inwardly thought to myself.

'I guess she couldn't resist, but who could blame her I am amazing.' I thought as I quickly fell asleep between the three goddess. Unknown to me another daughter of Zeus would join us at midnight and squirm in-between me and Hestia and sleep like a rock.

 **LINEBREAK:**

 **ZOE POV:**

I slowly woke up from the best bed ever as I felt a pressure in my bladder, I just sighed as I slowly sat up and ran a hand through my already messy hair. I glanced outside the window to my room seeing that it was at least one in the morning. I then looked down to see Tracy snoring away as drool slowly covered the pillow she was lying on. Her hair just like mine and was everywhere from sleeping. I just smiled as I poked her cheek causing her to frown a little and move the covers so her head was hiding beneath them.

"So cute even when you sleep." I said as I watched her sleep for a minute longer, however the pressure in my bladder returned as I sighed. Quickly I got out of bed but stopped as I forgot where the bathroom was. I quickly turned around in my room to see if it had a bathroom but I quick to find out that there wasn't one. I could only leave the room and begin my search for the bathroom as I ran through the halls.

Five minutes later and one very long pee I stepped out of the bathroom with a satisfied feeling going through me. I don't care who you are but going pee when you really have to feels very good. But as I stepped out of the bathroom I quickly looked around me to find nothing similar to the part of the building I was sleeping in. at first I was confused but now I was worried as I started to walk through the seemingly never ending halls.

Normally I would remember my path but I was too busy with my thoughts of having to go pee to remember. But as I searched for my path back to my room it seemed like an hour had gone by as I finally seemed to give up. But just as I did I suddenly saw three maids in their cleaning outfits parked outside a door. I smiled like a person had just found the Holy Grail as I sprinted forward. But as I did the maids all jumped in surprised as they shot away from the door.

"Oh Princess Zoe what are you doing up so late?" One asked in a panicked voice as I tried to peak at the door they were looking a previously but they blocked my view as I looked up at them.

"I had to pee but I couldn't find the bathroom so I searched for one and finally found one. But I can't seem to find my room." I said as they nodded.

"Oh I see, right this way. We will lead you back to your room." They said.

"No need I just need directions." I said as they nodded once again.

"Just go this way until you reach the end then take a right and go down 7 doors and then take a left. You should be able to find you room at the end of that hall." The middle one said.

"Thank you…" But as I was about to walk away when I heard a sound from the room all three of the maids were peeking into. Slowly I walked forward as the maids tried to block my way but with a stern look they all parted a path for me. As I reached the door I didn't open it but instead slowly peaked inside. But what I saw inside was not what I expected to see in all my life.

On a very large bed were 7 people all of which were female and all people I recognized. I could only hold a gasp as I watched the 7 females all go at one another in the bed. But 6 of the females were gathered around my brand new sister Yuel. However she looked much different her normal sweet look was replaced with one of dominance and power as she seemed to control the room. Her body was bare naked revealing D cup breasts and perfect curves, she was currently leaning up against the headboard of the bed.

But around her 6 hunters all of which were moaning like crazy, I simply didn't know what to do as I watched the scene before me. One hunter was currently kissing Yuel while Yuel's hand was fingering her at the same time. An occasional moan would escaped their lips as Yuel fingered the hunter like a pro. However her other hand was currently on the head of one of the three hunters at her crotch. All three of which were licking her…penis like a lollipop.

I don't know what was more surprising, the fact that Yuel was an Alpha or that my sisters in arms were going down on her. Yet I still couldn't look away as I watched the three suck and lick away all while fingering themselves. As if begging for her to fuck them, yet Yuel seemed too growl each time one tried to go further than licking. Still another hunter was currently sucking on Yuel's breasts and massaging them. Though one had was currently pleasing herself as she moaned into the breasts before her.

The last hunter was most surprising as a dragon tail that was coming from Yuel's back was currently plunging in and out of her asshole at a quick pace. She could only lay there and scream in pleasure and as the tail pledged at least 9 inches each time into her. Her hands gripped at the sheets and nearly tore them as she came and squirted all over the bed, yet the tail never stopped. Just then Yuel gave a grunt/growl as her now slit Alpha eyes closed, just then a rope of cum shot out of her dick and all over the three hunter's faces.

Each one lapping it up like nectar as Yuel shot off 5 ropes of thick white cum, just then her hand on the head of the hunter in cleaning up her 10 inch shaft slowly reached down and swiped up and small amount of cum on her stomach. However just then as she brought the cum covered finger up to her mouth her eyes suddenly shot towards the crack in the door. I instantly froze as our eyes met, in that instant I knew she knew I was there. Yet she said nothing as she just stared at me and slowly licked the cum off her finger which ended with a light pop.

I felt my breath quicken at that moment as she slowly licked her lips, but the hunter she was kissing seemed to beg for more as Yuel shot a smile at me then went back to her pleasures around her. It was then I forced myself to look away and walk away from the door to find the maids no longer there. I just swallowed the salvia in my mouth and quickly made it back to my room as I tried to get the image of Yuel out of my mind.

Soon I was back in bed with Tracy as I just starred at the wall, however no matter what that look in Yuel's lust filled eyes kept coming back in my head. But as I kept remember those eyes soon I found my own hand slowly going between my legs. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't as I slowly started to pleasure myself. Images of Yuel and Tracy popping up in my head as I went to town on myself.

I don't know why but as I did all this I never once thought that I wasn't masturbating to my lover.

 **PERCY POV: (also new poll at bottom for more kids)**

"You look tired." I said as I looked at a very tired Zoe, bags under her eyes as she poked at her eggs and bacon. Tracy however looked like a sparkling light as she devoured plate after plate, along with just about every other hunter. A few were like Zoe but not as bad.

"I didn't sleep well." She said with a big yawn and reached down and nibbled on a piece of bacon. Just then she looked up at me and grew a curious face as she starred at me.

"Why is there a handprint on your face?" She asked.

"Ask that one." I said pointing towards Thalia as she looked up from her plate of food.

"What did he do?" She asked.

"N-Nothing." She said as she turned back to her plate and that was the end of that conversation. However the three goddess sitting beside me all shared smiles of knowing as I grumbled a little at Thalia's response. Walking in on me in my own bathroom and slapping me because I saw her naked, I swear women.

"Anyways just so you all know the royal family and a few others have to go to a coronation of a new Supreme Emperor." I said as the hunters seemed too looked between each other.

"Who exactly is going?" Yuel asked.

"Well for starters Hestia, Hera, Artemis, Thalia, Zoe, Sally, Sally's husband, Tracy, you, and me. Since your sister isn't here she won't be coming. Besides all of us the 9 Emperors and their families will be coming as well. Also Phoebe you are coming as well." I said as Phoebe groaned.

"Man I thought you might forget me." She said in anger.

"Why does Phoebe have to go?" Asked Zoe.

"I think Artemis can tell you that one." I said as everyone turned to a now 28 year old Artemis as she wiped her mouth clean.

"At first I never believed him but now that I am actually here I don't think I can deny it anymore. Phoebe is the daughter of another Supreme Emperor that was killed by Percy when the Supreme Emperor went into madness. He kind of took her in when she needed a home." She said as everyone's eyes went wide.

"You're a princess?" Said one hunter as Phoebe nodded.

"Yes I am, unfortunately." Phoebe said like she was miserable.

"So question." Said Zoe as Phoebe nodded.

"Are you mad at my dad for what he did? Also since dad took you in does that make you my sister?" Asked Zoe as Phoebe chuckled.

"Yes and no. Am I mad at him for killing my father? No I am not, I feel it is what needed to happen. Am I mad at him for ruining the Super Empire I grew up watching my whole life? Yes I am. But the main question is am I mad at him for taking me away from my home when it was in ruin. To be honest I am still not sure, while I do not want to be the princess of a ruined Super Empire I do kind of what the power that I used to have back in my hands." She said as most hunters slowly nodded.

"Also I like to think of Percy as a stepdad who is nice but has his moments. At least he was nicer than my old father." She said in a slightly sad voice

"So…why is she coming with us? Besides the princess part." Asked Zoe.

"Well her fiancé is there thought she might want to say 'hello'." I said as I put air quotes around hello as Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"You have a fiancé?" Yuel asked like Aphrodite would about gossip. But as Yuel spoke I noticed the sleepy Zoe glanced at her, blushed, and then went back to eating. Hestia noticed this shot a glanced at Yuel and frowned a little.

"Yes I do he is a nice man, I have known him since long ago. We were once childhood friends and did a lot of things together, I think the term love could be used." Phoebe said with a small smile as all the hunters shared surprised looks.

"As long as he passes my inspection I don't care." Said Artemis as Phoebe giggled a little. Nothing like a boy inspection for one of her best hunters.

"Now since that is through, we are going to leave at noon. Don't worry about bags and clothes the maids will take care of that. Hunters I will leave behind a with Lucifer and he will unlock your hidden potential, afterwards you all will be training with personally with our strongest female God Slayers. Same with Arthur and Joan, Nico we already have someone selected for you. Any objections?" I asked them.

"How long is the training going to last for?" One hunter asked.

"Two to three years, by the way all of you will be traveling with your mentor. I am sorry but that is the only way for you all to bring out the best in you." I said as the hunters began to object, however Artemis raised her hand which quieted them down.

"All of you will do as he says. Although I do not fully agree with him I think it is for the best, for each of you to train individually will bring out your full potential." Artemis said as the girls calmed down.

"Also I might add that these God Slayers are all part of a female group just like yours, they will each teach their position in the formation they use. No longer will you all just go at it and kill monsters with no formation." I said.

"Hey we used formations." One said.

"Really?" I asked Artemis.

"No we don't, I assume this formation is the best one possible?" She asked me.

"Indeed it is, if you all perfect it you could even kill a primordial if you try hard enough." I said as their eyes went wide.

"Well it couldn't be that bad." Said one hunter as the others agreed.

"Then it is decided, now all of you get ready they are going to be here soon." I said as I stood up and stretched. As I did everyone finished up as I walked outside as the three goddess and Hestia followed me.

"So…why do I have to go?" Asked Thalia as I looked at her along with the goddess.

"You were claimed by me and in doing so basically made you my wife thus makes you an Empress." I said as her face slowly sunk into one of shock.

"Wait I can't be your wife, I am a hunter." She said as I laughed.

"I am marrying the goddess of the hunt so I don't think it will be an issue, also until you can get that temper under control you are prohibited from using your lighting powers." I said rubbing my cheek. At the same time her face flushed full red as the three goddess laughed.

"While I don't want him to marry one of my hunters you were claimed by him and I cannot have him not marry a female I know." Artemis said as Thalia sighed.

"Besides you didn't seem that against it when you snuck into our bed." Said Hera without even looking at the blushing Thalia. However that put her over the edge as she sputtered a little as she tried to talk.

"I-I…couldn't control myself." She admitted with a hung head as Hestia smiled and patted her back.

"Well Percy is a nice cuddle buddy." She said as Thalia looked up at her.

"Indeed." I said as they all rolled their eyes.

"So I say let's get ready because it is going to be a long trip to the Tree of Life." I said as they all stopped and looked at me.

"Tree of life?" Asked Hera.

"Oh right I forgot, the location of every ceremony for Supreme Emperor is at the Tree of Life. It takes place at the top, kind of a mystical spot and all that. Mine actually happened there along with Irene's ascension to Supreme Empress. I still don't know why we have to go but they were being they said my presence was needed." I said.

"So we can stay if we want?" Asked the four around me.

"Nope still have to come since you all are royal family. Anyways it will be fun. Now go get ready and have the maids load all your bags in the gryphons." I said as they nodded.

"What about you?" Asked Hestia.

"I am going to leave when you do but I am going the old fashion way." I said with a grin as they all seemed to sigh, even Thalia.

"Just don't destroy anything to valuable." Hera said as Hestia nodded with her.

"No promises."

 **NEW POLL:**

 **If you guys want more kids later in the story just leave a review for how many, I will get onto gender later.**

 **Alright all done so I am planning a little something you might hate me for but love me for later just don't know how I am going to do this. Also plan on a character *click* (ominous phone sounds that you should be worried about when someone hangs up on you in the middle of information that might make or break you)**

 **Empresses in Order:**

 **Irene**

 **Hestia**

 **Reyna**

 **Artemis**

 **Thalia (almost planning on something)**

 **Hera (same as Thalia)**

 **Chaos (eventually)**

 **Princess in Order:**

 **Irene's daughter (need a name)**

 **Sally**

 **Hecate**

 **Yuel**

 **Zoe**

 **(Another adopted princess that might have been mentioned in this chapter, stars with a P)**

 **(Mothers name stars with an R)**

 **Prince:**

 **Still thinking about it but still wondering if I should.**


	27. Mega Tree, Meeting, Love Triangle?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Oh right I forgot, the location of every ceremony for Supreme Emperor is at the Tree of Life. It takes place at the top, kind of a mystical spot and all that. Mine actually happened there along with Irene's ascension to Supreme Empress. I still don't know why we have to go but they were being they said my presence was needed." I said.

"So we can stay if we want?" Asked the four around me.

"Nope still have to come since you all are royal family. Anyways it will be fun. Now go get ready and have the maids load all your bags in the gryphons." I said as they nodded.

"What about you?" Asked Hestia.

"I am going to leave when you do but I am going the old fashion way." I said with a grin as they all seemed to sigh, even Thalia.

"Just don't destroy anything to valuable." Hera said as Hestia nodded with her.

"No promises."

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV:**

After probably the most boring 3 weeks of my life, due to a certain hearth goddess forcing me to fly with them, we finally reach the tree of life. Even then as I sat on my own personal gryphon which was pitch black I could only sigh. As I did I looked over at the gryphons nearly 4 times the size of mine carrying everyone that came with us. With everyone from my royal family and the 9 empires that made up the Super Empire there was a total of 20 large gryphons holding people.

Thankfully we only needed one 10 seater gryphon and one luggage gryphon for everyone that I was bringing with me. But even then this 10 seater gryphon was a pure gold color and had the aura of a king. While I do admit the girls look good riding on it I think that this was a little too flashy. Still mine ride was just as flashy in a sense since it was a super rare shadow gryphon, sleeker and faster than any gryphon species.

'Percy is that the Tree of Life?' I heard the voice of Artemis in my head as the massive tree before us began to come into view.

'Yeah it is, also let me remind you the Tree of Life isn't just one tree. It is several trees that grew together and formed this one.' I said back to her.

'Like Avatar.' She said as I mentally sighed.

'Yes like Avatar but nearly 300 times bigger.' I said back as she seemed to stew over it. But she wasn't wrong as the massive tree stood before us. Nearly 2 miles tall in size and a canopy ranging nearly a mile. Truly the largest tree I had ever seen.

'Hey dad I have a question.' I heard as I looked over to see Zoe with a hand on Hestia's back as she communicated through her.

'What's up?' I asked her.

'So you're human right?' She asked.

'Yeah…what are you on about?' I asked her.

'I just thought you couldn't touch mystical animals from legends.' She said as I looked down at the gryphon beneath me.

'Nope I can touch all the monsters I want since I am a clear cited mortal, but something that does pass through me is blessed metal. Unfortunately that is only from earth, all metals from this place can kill monsters and humans alike. There is not godly being metal here, sorry to say but I am venerable here. Now if I was surrounded by a group of guards on Olympus with Olympian gold spears I wouldn't care.' I said as I heard a snort from Hestia.

'Don't listen to him he is lying, he may say that he isn't affected by blessed metals from earth but he is wrong. He was made out of blessed metals so he is the acceptation, it may be flesh now but being made out of those metals made him no different from any demigod. So don't be afraid to shoot your blessed silver at him.' She said as she turned to me and gave me a face that said I couldn't lie myself out of this one.

'Fine she is right, I am just as vulnerable as you are to blessed metals. But I am still fully human, red blood and all.' I said as Zoe nodded slowly. However just then I noticed a few other Super Empire groups flying in at the same time as us. There was a few actually, their groups were about the same size as ours but one group stood out.

Instead of gryphons they sat upon phoenixes glowed a bright red, all of them wore deep red robes and their guards had armor centered on the design of a phoenix. All of them flew higher than the rest of us and seemed to use this to look down upon us. Most groups looked up at them but as they saw who it was they stopped starring and didn't say another word.

'Who are they?' Asked a curious voice of Hera as she glanced up at them.

'They are the Supreme Phoenix Empire. A bunch of people who are jerks and think that none are their equals. They are also the ones who lead the Supreme Alliance and are also the ones who are having the coronation we are going to.' I said back.

'Who is the new head of their Super Empire?' She asked.

'See the one on the golden phoenix that sticks out from the rest? Yeah on the back of that you are going to see an 18 year old kid he is the one whose coronation is happening.' I said back.

'So does our Super Empire have a special name like them?' Asked a new voice as I turned to see Thalia asking through Artemis, I guess Hera was broadcasting to everyone on the gryphon.

'I does, it goes by the Supreme Dragon Empire and each Empire bellow us goes by a different color of dragon. All except Black dragon which is actually reversed for the main royal family. So to them we are the Royal Black Dragon family.' I said as I heard some laughs on the open mind channel.

'Wonder how it got that name.' Said Yuel as I shot her a glare. Speaking of the little devil I don't know why but there was been an awkwardness between her and Zoe. Even Tracy seemed to be part of it as I once caught her yelling at Yuel for how she was acting. But their conversations were not lasting more than a few words, it was mostly Zoe who ended them first to. Maybe Zoe wasn't getting along with her, but I knew they would work it out so I would leave them alone.

'Anyways don't bother with them, they are nothing but bad news.' I said as I shot up a glanced at them. But as I did I met the eyes of the soon to be stepping down Supreme Emperor, his name was Haydon the great phoenix emperor. He and I didn't get along well. Anyways as we starred at one another for a second he finally flipped his Chinese style rob as all their animals shot forward faster.

"Prick." I whispered then I swore I heard 'bastard' float into my ears from his direction. Well if there was one thing we agreed on it was that we hatted each other that is for sure.

'Hey guys we are going to land soon.' I said as I pointed towards the Tree of Life. In the distance it wasn't very visible but there was a large hole in the side which a large amount of gryphons were flying in and out of. It was large enough for at least 200 hundred gryphons to land and take off. It was the main 'airport' of the Tree of Life if I thought back correctly.

'Okay.' I got a mental response from Artemis as she and the others nodded.

 **LINEBREAK:**

Not but 30 minutes later we were all standing around the 'airport' as we walked with our gryphons to certain kennels made for them. Just then Shadow or my personal gryphon feathers all stood on end as I looked towards the left to see the Phoenix people all doing the same as us. However as I looked over there I noticed the golden phoenix was hissing in our direction as some of the handlers were trying to calm it down.

"You keep your pet in line!" I heard as one of their high position servants came running over and yelled at me as I raised an eyebrow. But as I looked down I noticed I was wearing a normal pair of blue jeans and a black shirt and not my normal royal clothes.

"Whatever." I said as I motioned for everyone to continue forward and ignore the jerk in the Chinese clothes.

'Maybe I should have brought a few servants like the others.' I said as I looked over at my Emperors as they had their servants put their gryphons and other flying pets in the stalls. But as I did I petted Shadow lightly as he seemed to calm down but the golden phoenix didn't seem to calm down as I roar in our direction. As it did a small amount of flames came a light on its feathers.

"Dammit! All of you! Remove this beast from the premise immediately, it is disturbing our Supreme Emperors golden phoenix!" The servant yelled at a few soldiers in paladin like armor. The guards nodded and moved towards me they stopped a few feet away.

"Sir I am sorry but please cage your gryphon quickly." They said but that didn't seem to be enough for the servant.

"Don't just cage it that will only make matters worse! Kill the foul beast!" He yelled as the guards seemed to sigh, but they knew they couldn't do anything against the Supreme Phoenix Empire. However just then the golden phoenix seemed to snap out of its restraints and go full flame, as it did it charged in our direction as the guards quickly ran for it. However as the bird was only about a hundred feet away I shot out a wave of killing intent.

That instant all the flames dispersed and the Phoenix came to a screeching halt. But due to its momentum it slid all the way until it was 10 feet in front of me. But as it stopped I just starred at it as its eyes were wide with shock. Like it had just seen the largest and most dangerous monster in existence right before it. It even went as far as peeing itself as I shook all over, that instant it quickly turned around and ran with all its might back to the other phoenixes.

The servant was left in complete shock as I watched the most powerful tamed beast their Supreme Empire had ran like a dog with its tail between its legs. But it wasn't just that phoenix the wave of killing intent I sent off seemed to effect the rest of the animals as rivers of pee and mountains of poop appeared everywhere. Damn now I just felt bad for the cleaning crew.

"W-What?" The servant asked as he starred I shock.

"Next time you yell at someone and try to kill their pet make sure they are of no threat to you. You're lucky that I was being merciful today and didn't kill you and that phoenix." I said in a deadly voice as I began to walk with Shadow as I quickly put him with the other gryphons in a massive open pen. Basically it was a huge spot they could sleep and eat with a large porthole for them to fly out of and stretch their wings.

I just left the now trembling servant alone as I joined Artemis and the rest, the Empires families also joined around us as they seemed a little surprised at my reaction. However none questioned it as we walked up the stairs just in time to hear the servant fall on his butt and piss himself.

"So what now?" Asked Thalia.

"First I have to go to a meeting with the Emperors, all of you go to the rooms and rest. It has been a long time since we have had a nice bed to sleep on." I said as they nodded.

"What about me?" Asked Tracy and Phoebe at the same time.

"Well you are Zoe's fiancé so technically you are family so you will be in her room. Phoebe your basically adopted and to Artemis you are family so stick with her and Zoe. Also if you are going to see your fiancé take a few guards with you and one of the Supreme Empress's. Thalia you stick with Hestia she will know what to do with you." I said as said daughter of Zeus said hey.

"Wait how many rooms do we have?" Asked Hestia.

"We should get three of them. But seeing as Sally and Paul need some alone time they get one by themselves. Hestia, Artemis, Hera, and I will share a room as well. So that only leaves one room for Yuel, Phoebe, Zoe, Tracy, and Thalia will are share a room together. Don't worry there is enough beds." I said as all the girls groaned in the thought of having to share. However Sally and Paul gave me a smile.

"So you all go unpack and relax in your rooms." I said as I passed them three wooden cards with numbers on them.

"Kind of wishing I brought servants now." Grumbled Hestia as she dragged her massive red suitcase with her. I just smiled as I watched them all walk off as I shot a glance in a certain direction catching a certain Phoenix dick's stare. It only lasted a second as we both walked our separate paths.

 **LINEBREAK:**

"Ah I missed this place." I said as me and my Emperors and I all entered the meeting room. If you are wondering the 9 Emperors with me all went by colors instead of names. You have Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, brown, orange, and finally Tan. They actually preferred to be called that when I addressed the.

"Indeed this room is always a pleasantry on the eyes." Said Red as I nodded. The current room had a massive diamond table nearly 50 feet long and 5 feet wide. But right in the middle was a large vein of a black diamond that went by the name of Abyss crystal. Very rare and very expensive to obtain, this was the largest vein I had ever seen in my life that is for sure.

As I looked around I noticed at least 39 of the 50 Supreme Emperors was present in the room as they all looked at me. Each of them wearing their finest and most expensive armors or clothes I had ever seen. But me on the other hand…blue jeans and a black shirt. Hey if you rule over a Super Empire you tend to go for the comforts in life. I got looks of disdain in return for my attire as I took my seat at the end of the table. Behind me sat my 9 Emperors, you see only the Supreme Emperors are allowed to sit at the table while the Emperors had to sit behind their designated Supreme Emperor.

However each seat that the Supreme Emperors sat at represented their empire with a depiction of a creator, resource, armor, sword, and other things. Mine was depicted to be that of a Black Dragon, the chair itself had a statue of the Black Dragon crawling up the back of it and roaring off the top of the chair. Along with the scale like material that was everywhere else it was a nice chair.

However did I mention the view from the place? Oh it was amazing around us were 50 glass panels that let us see full around us. However this room was deep in the Tree of Life, because of that each of these panels were all live stream footage of our home nation. It was awesome to stay the least. But the one that took the show was the chandelier. Made out of pure Abyss crystal and was at least 10 feet wide and 7 feet high. All in all this room probably cost more than most planets.

"Ah Mortality good to see you old friend." I heard as I turned my head to see a smiling face. I could only smile back as I recognized this old fellow. He was from the Supreme Ice Empire, like the name suggested he was all about ice. His crown, his armor, and his sword, all of it made of deep blue ice.

"Markus my friend." I said as I shook his hand that made Solid Oxygen feel like a warm breeze.

"I see you still like your normal attire." He said with a smile as I looked down at myself.

"Hey if I am going to sit here for a few hours I want to be comfy, besides all we really need is the crown." I said as I pointed up at mine which was made out of little upside down blades that each got shorter as they went away from the middle and to the back. But each of these swords or points was pitch black and seemed to radiate a dark energy. Nothing but the best for the great black dragon.

"Well you are not wrong, still..." He said as he looked me over.

"Men." Said a new voice as we both turned to the head of the table to see the king wait make that Supreme Emperor of all dicks.

"Haydon." I said as he looked at me but then went back to watching the room.

"You two are like oil and water, don't mix at all." Said Markus as I just stared at him.

"Says the guy from the ice nation." I said as she scowled at me.

"Gentlemen please pay attention." Sai Haydon again as we both turned to him.

"Thank you, now onto business. Mortality-." But he stopped as I cut him off.

"Please just Perseus, that is my real name. Mortality is one I just picked up along the beaten path of life." I said with a wave of hand as if it was nothing to talk about, but then again you can only wonder how one man managed to get the name Mortality.

"Fine…Perseus have you considered the application we sent you?" He asked me as I yawned and put my legs up on the table in a crossed fashion.

"I have considered it and decided against it because it was stupid." I said as everyone there just deeply sighed except the Phallus Lord…wait I mean Phoenix lord.

"Perseus…I am giving you one last chance." He said as I looked up at him as I just starred.

"Then please tell me why you need me in your little alliance so bad. Why have you tried so hard to acquire me in your boy band?" I asked with no regard for who the people I was talking about were. Most seemed used to it but a few of them gritted their teeth in frustration as I basically treated them like dirt. While I do understand that those above others deserve respect, those with equal level of authority must rely on their own strength to prove who is better. Which made me a god among them.

"Insulant little…Perseus I need a straight forward answer not some bullshit you cooked up little world that revolves around you. I don't care if you were the first human in your little world or a limiter to boot. Answer me honestly and truthfully why won't you joint us?" He asked me as I slowly sighed as I got a serious face.

"Because I am not as stupid as you see me as Haydon, my Super Empires sits on the largest mountain range and mineral deposits for the next trillion miles. Since our Super Empire has been around for the least amount of time you think you can just come in and take over the land. I understand that you all had your eyes on it but wouldn't take the risk of fighting the dragon that lived in the lands."

"Then I came in at the tender age of 11000 years old and took it right under your noses, not only did I claim all the resources I even went as far as absorbing the guardian of that land. I know that I even came during the time in which you managed to mortally wound the guardian dragon at a great cost of several god level mana cultivators. It was like all your efforts went down the drain in a matter of days. If I was in your position I would be just as mad as you are."

"But knowing you can't just go in and conquer the land you think of another way around it, that being said it lead to our current predicament. In the alliance fore there is a clause that each Super Empire in the alliance must donate 30 percent of all their good and materials each month to the others in the alliance to help raise each other up and provide trade. This goes for all Super Empires in the alliance regardless of rank or position."

"However with the amount of materials we pull out of our land each month we would be giving you all the same amount as 45 Super empires combined for one year. That is just one month by the way, in essence this alliance while seeming fair is truly not for ones with true power. It is like a mother letting a baby suckled off its teat for longer than I need to. But this is only one of the issues with it."

"It is also stated that there would be no taxing of goods sold from the alliance members to other alliance member. As well as no need to pay at tolls in the surrounding country besides the capital of the Supreme Empire. While this seems smart and with good benefits it the eyes of someone such as myself this is the dumbest thing you could do. With our current minerals and abilities to grow food all year round (certain ideas taken from earth) we don't need outside trade to sustain ourselves."

"Even then with the now tolls in the cities besides the main capital is like saying you have all these nice pretty apple trees but you can only pick from the bigger one. All in all this alliance form is shit in my eyes, it is made to take the fullest advantage of someone and throw them away at a moment's notice. Did any of you even read the military part? When going into battle with another alliance or Super Empire each Super Empire must supply 2% of the force needed for battle."

"That may seem fair but it isn't, the Super Empires with the smaller military is giving up more troops that the ones with the larger ones. Gods dam…if any of you morons have any complaints about why I don't want to join this stupid alliance then please by all means let me know." I said as I stood up and turned around from the room full of angered faces. All except my friendly ice friend was glaring at me as he seemed to sigh.

"We are leaving, all of you come." I said as I walked past all my Emperors as they nodded and followed behind me.

"Also Haydon, you are lucky I already agreed to stay for the coronation of your son. Otherwise you wouldn't have even see my shadow tomorrow." I said as I left the room as everyone remained quiet.

However even then as I left the room I let out a long breath, found a wall, and slowly slid down it. As I did my Emperors gathered around me in concern as I rubbed my face a few times and looked up at them.

"I want all of you to be read to leave at a moment's notice, I don't care if you have to use jump out of the bath naked and grab your family. I need you all to be prepared to leave as fast as you can. I have a bad feeling about tomorrow, something dangerous is going to happen but I don't know what." I said with a sigh as they all looked at one another then back to me.

"Your majesty if I may be blunt, why didn't you agree to that Alliance agreement? Though the benefits were larger for then than us, I don't see why you would you disagreed with them so much on it." Said Gold.

"Because believe it or not I didn't care about the materials we would have given them or received. The major part that ticked me off was that the tolls for your empires and cities, I understand those tolls make up a large part of some cites funds. Though the Tierless city tires to give back as much as we can sometimes it is not enough. But if you take away the tolls you take away the cities funds where our money cannot reach, without money you cannot have trust, and without trust you cannot have an Empire."

"If there is anything a Supreme Empire is built upon it is the people who help guide it, without those people and their trust to the Super Empire it would fall apart. Why do you think we set up soup kitchens and homeless shelters in any city regardless of population and location? Why do you think we give back so much and strictly regulate embezzling funds? Why do you think we try and make sure each and every person doesn't have to worry about where they are going to sleep for the night?"

"Gentlemen if there is one thing I have learned it is that the foundation for any Empire of any size is the people who live in it. That agreement was not for the people it was for the higher ups who love money and like to keep it for themselves. Now I need to prepare for tomorrow." I said as I slowly stood up as they helped me up.

"I never thought of it that way." Said Blue as I smiled.

"Neither would have I if Irene and a few female friends at the time showed me. Now let us go and be prepared for whatever is to happen tomorrow." I said as they all nodded.

 **LINEBREAK:**

"What in the hell is happening here?" I asked as I returned to our room for some peace and quiet. But as I got here I was instantly greeted by Tracy with one foot firmly planted between Yuel's shoulder blades and in each hand was a 5 foot dark red dragon wing. Yuel's tail was currently wrapped around Tracy's other leg but was not budging the experienced hunter from her death grip on her wings.

Both looked like they had been thrown in a washing machine then left out to dry as their hair was a total mess. Tracy even had a slightly red bite mark on her hand which seemed to be shared by Yuel on one of her hands. Both were in their pajamas which for the daughter of Athena were owls and for my daughter were small flames. But the most mysterious thing was how Zoe was looking at them. She actually looked worried for both of them, strange I thought she would be rooting for Tracy.

"This bitch was trying to make a move on Zoe." Tracy said as she blew a patch of matted blonde hair out of her face. Well one thing is for sure I had to give the hunter points for being able to diagnose a dragon's weak spot between the wings. Also another point went to her for protecting Zoe from an oncoming…threat, I guess you could call Yuel a threat to any maiden ever. I should have known this was going to happen.

"I was not!" Yuel said in a pained tone as Tracy glared at her and pulled harder on her wings as she earned a cry of pain.

"Please you two stop fighting." Zoe begged them like a women caught between two men who were fighting over her. Although I know Zoe is an Omega she should not have these types of reactions…unless. Instantly my eyes flashed between the three as I sighed deeply.

"Why is it always my family? Fates can't you give me one break?" I asked as I looked at the three.

"Tracy get off Yuel. Zoe settle down. Yuel go back into full human form." I said with a sigh as they all obeyed my commands. Quickly all three were lined up in front of me as I looked them over. Lighting seemed to be shooting between Tracy and Yuel and Zoe was looking more concerned than ever. Just then a knock came at the door as someone entered.

"Hey I heard some racket and-." But Hera stopped as she saw me standing in front of the three. Quickly reading the situation she slowly shut the door and left us alone.

"Explain." I said simply as Yuel spoke first.

"Well Zoe was in the bath and asked me to wash her back which I did." Yuel said.

"Then you started touching her inappropriately." Tracy said with a sharp tone.

"Tracy she didn't do anything wrong." Zoe tried to say as Tracy seemed to react heavily to that.

"Anything wrong? Anything Wrong? Zoe she had her hands all over you like Zeus does to any lonely female at a bar! I don't care if she is your sister I what she was doing to you was anything but normal. She was touching you in a way only lover would!" She yelled as Zoe flinched.

"Tracy I-I am sorry. I-I…" Zoe tried but soon tears began to slowly spread in her eyes as she just starred at her. With that I now knew what was going on in an instant, because in a way I was going through the same thing. However this was a much more severe case than mine was.

"Enough, I have enough to go off of." I snapped as Zoe began to wipe her eyes, Yuel tried to comfort her but Tracy nearly shoved her out of the way as she went to Zoe's side. As she did Yuel just glared at her until she met my gaze, in that instant I saw her sallow any salvia in her mouth.

"You come with me." I said as she nodded her head and began to walk past me as I grabbed her shoulder and began to push her fast as I felt her body basically become robotic. Just as we left the room several people were outside of the door all eavesdropping on us. Hestia however was the first to react by the super scarred look on Yuel's face as her face flashed with different emotions.

"Zoe is in need of some consolation, I am going to talk to Yuel alone." I said as Artemis, Hera, Hestia, and Thalia all went into the room as I lead Yuel back to my room. As soon as the door was shut Yuel stood like a statue in the middle of the room as I walked over to the bed and sat down. As I did I slowly ran a hand over my face and looked up at her. Her face was so full of guilt and fear she was crying as she her eyes didn't meet mine.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked myself out loud. However Yuel just slowly met my eyes as I continued to stare. Her 25 year old form no longer seemed 25 but instead 16 or 17 years old.

"I-." She tried but I stopped her with a raise of my hand.

"You knew full well what Zoe's relationship with Tracy was like, you knew how long they had been together. Yet you still insisted in inserting yourself between them." I said slowly as she continued to stay silent.

"Hestia even warned you to not touch her yet you did, Yuel I know you are an Alpha however you know our families rule. Fee Omegas are okay but ones in relationships or already mated ones off limits." I said as she just stared at me.

"But you and Hera-." She said but I cut her off.

"That is different, Hera and I shared a relationship long before she was married to Zeus. However you and Zoe shared no previous knowledge of one another before I brought her here. Yet you still broke the one rule I have with you, one rule, Yuel how hard is it to follow one rule?" I asked her as she bit her lip.

"Now please explain to be why you did it, I know you all too well with your tendencies in bed. So give me one good reason why I shouldn't let Tracy do as she wished with you for messing with her eternal lover?" I asked as Yuel just stared at me.

"I-I don't know why I did it. I don't know why I am attracted to Zoe and Tracy, after I saw the two when you brought them I couldn't get them out of my thoughts. I even went as far as sleeping with a few of their fellow hunters. I did everything besides take their virginity yet I still couldn't get them out of my head. I have never felt this way about someone before and I have no idea what to do about it." Yuel said with fresh tears flowing form her eyes, at this my eyes widened in surprise.

However when she said Tracy along with Zoe that sent me through a loop, but as I watch my daughter cry before me in a broken emotional mess I slowly stood up and hugged her. As I did she seemed to freeze as I felt her arms slowly wrap around me. As they did I patted her head and let go as I looked into her light red eyes. In them was a wave of every emotion that seemed to push against my decision to do with her.

"Yuel I need you promise me that none of these words are lies." I said as she nodded firmly as I slowly built up a breath and let it out just as slow.

"Come with me." I said as she nodded as we returned back to the room with Zoe and Tracy, Zoe was somehow better and Tracy was currently gritting her teeth. However as I entered with Yuel Tracy seemed to get angrier as Zoe's emotional state grew more unstable.

"Come here both of you. I need to check something." I said as Tracy and Zoe shared a confused look as they walked towards me. As they did I put Zoe between the two as I extend out a hand and put them on top of Tracy and Zoe's head.

As I did suddenly a golden glow seemed to cover my arms s and body, soon it spread to Tracy and Zoe until their bodies were fully covered by the see-through golden layer of energy. As it covered them I let got but reached out with one hand and pocked Zoe's head as a small string began to extend from my finger and her forehead. Slowly I went over to Tracy's and poked her head as the string connected the two.

"What is this?" Asked Hestia.

"This is a spell to determine the level of one's soul resonance with another person, basically it can tell how compatible two people are." I said as a light golden bubble popped up on the string connecting Tracy and Zoe. As it did a number slowly fizzed into existence in the small bubble. The number read 100 which meant 100percent compatibility.

"Anything under 50 is considered friend, anything between 50 and 79 is considered marriage capable, anything in the 80's is considered love at first sight and a very happy marriage, in the 90's is inseparable and would die for one another and can even transcend death, however 100 is what I like to call soulmate. It is the pinnacle of all love it transcends more than just death but rebirth as well, one with a soulmate would be willing to go through anything for the other." I said as I motioned towards Tracy's and Zoe's like as they both looked surprised.

"Zoe and Tracy are soulmates which is very rare in terms of people who actually find their soulmates. But sometimes." I said as I reached towards Yuel and did the same as I did with Tracy and Zoe between her and Zoe. But as the golden line appeared and revealed another 100 in the bubbled as everyone blinked in surprise.

"Even rarer than a normal soulmate but two soulmates, this is why Yuel is acting as she is. She is Zoe's soulmate along with Tracy and once soulmates are in touch with one another nothing can spate them. That is why Zoe didn't know what to do when they were fighting, she couldn't bear to have her two soulmates harm one another. But one more cool thing." I said as I reached over to Tracy and Yuel as I pocked both their foreheads as two golden strings were bridged between the two.

As they did two golden bubbles appeared above the line however the numbers were much different. One was 100 while the other was 35, this caused a great shock between everyone as they looked up at the two numbers.

"This is what I call an unregistered love. Because Tracy's soul only has room for one soulmate she cannot register the fact that Yuel is her soulmate since she already found her soulmate. Basically Yuel feels all the emotions a soulmate would have to Tracy but Tracy doesn't feel it back. However due to Zoe and Yuel having two soulmates they both feel the same emotions the other does about the other. But in Yuel's and Tracy's case it is kind of like that mirror glass."

"The point being is that Yuel feel that Tracy and Zoe are her soulmates, Zoe feels Yuel and Tracy are her soulmates, and Tracy only feels that Zoe is her soulmate and Yuel is someone trying to steal her love away." I said as everyone just starred at the three.

"So now what?" Asked Tracy.

"First of all I cannot do much to go around Yuel and her love for Zoe as I cannot do the same between Zoe and you. The most you guys can do is share Zoe's love and try and get along, eventually you will grow to like Yuel but now lover her like you do Zoe." I said as Tracy nodded slowly but frowned as she looked at Yuel who now looked worried.

"Are you okay with this? Having two of you daughters love one another?" Asked Hera.

"Did a Hera just ask me if it is okay for my children to love one another?" I asked as she instantly shut her mouth as everyone laughed little.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Zoe.

"Not much other than get ready for tomorrow and rethink your future plans with two wives that won't quiet get along with one another as you do with them." I said as Zoe slowly nodded.

"This is going to suck." Said Tracy with a face palm just them Yuel seemed to only sigh at her reaction.

"But I guess for now we will sleep on it. Zoe don't be surprised if you are being spooned by the both of them by midnight." I said with a yawn s she blushed.

"Dad!" She yelled at me with a blush.

"Hey happens with me with these four." I said as I motioned to Artemis, Hera, Hestia, and Thalia. As I did the all blushed at the same time.

"Wait all of them are your soulmates?" Zoe asked.

"Yep, even Thalia surprisingly." I said as I got I kick in the shin for that.

"Oh god I think I am going to be sick." Zoe said as she ran to the bathroom. As two females quickly followed behind her offering to hold her hair.

"Wait I thought the claim on me made me do what I have been doing lately." She said as I shook my head.

"Like a simple claim could do that, Nope. Irene and Hestia both had a rule, I was not allowed to claim any women unless they were my soulmates." I said as they all seemed to smile just a little.

"Wait just how many soulmates do you have?" Asked Hera.

"Last time I check I had 7 possible soulmates." I said as Thalia started to count on her fingers.

"Hestia, Irene, Me, Hera, Artemis, and Reyna. Who is number 7 then?" Asked Thalia.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug as they all starred at me not buying it.

"Wait what about us the? Do we all only have one soulmate?" Asked Artemis.

"Yep but just like Yuel and Tracy you are going to love each other slowly and surely." Is said as they all looked at one another and shivered a little.

 **JUST REVIEW NOT MUCH JUST A SIMPLE FEW WORDS OF ENCOURAGMENT SO I CAN SOMEHOW PASS FINALS IN A FEW WEEKS.**

 **Empresses in Order:**

 **Irene**

 **Hestia**

 **Reyna**

 **Artemis**

 **Thalia (almost planning on something)**

 **Hera (same as Thalia)**

 **Chaos (eventually)**

 **Princess in Order:**

 **Irene's daughter (need a name)**

 **Sally**

 **Hecate**

 **Yuel**

 **Zoe**

 **Phoebe**

 **(Decided to add another daughter from a goddess that starts with the letter H)**

 **(Mothers name stars with an R)**

 **Prince:**

 **Still thinking about it but still wondering if I should.**


	28. Supreme Phallus Lord, Fight Fight Fight!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **LAST TIME:**

"Like a simple claim could do that, Nope. Irene and Hestia both had a rule, I was not allowed to claim any women unless they were my soulmates." I said as they all seemed to smile just a little.

"Wait just how many soulmates do you have?" Asked Hera.

"Last time I check I had 7 possible soulmates." I said as Thalia started to count on her fingers.

"Hestia, Irene, Me, Hera, Artemis, and Reyna. Who is number 7 then?" Asked Thalia.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug as they all starred at me not buying it.

"Wait what about us the? Do we all only have one soulmate?" Asked Artemis.

"Yep but just like Yuel and Tracy you are going to love each other slowly and surely." Is said as they all looked at one another and shivered a little.

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV:**

I sat quietly in my own little throne with my head resting on one arm as I watched people gather onto the coronation grounds. The coronation grounds were currently right on top of the Tree of life, so it gave a spectacular view all around us. However due to be being a Supreme Emperor I had to arrive early and wait for the rest to file in. But I can't complain that much, I do get a throne and that is kind of cool. Also with my first Empress not here, her being Irene and all, the throne beside me with a white dragon wrapped around it was empty.

"You look bored." Said Jessie or my ice friend's wife, currently me and her were on the same terms as me and her husband. Friends for life, plus she is a really nice lady. At least I think so, whenever I ask her husband she seems to take a vow of silence and doesn't talk to me for a while.

"I am extremely bored, I don't even know why I came here. Sometimes I wonder why they invite me to these things if they hate me so much." I said with a large yawn as I covered my mouth with a hand.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Asked Markus as he peeked around his wife as she just stared at me. Thankfully I was on the very end so I didn't have to worry about someone talking to me from my right side.

"Not more than an hour, I swear I am going to lock out all my wives from my room the next time I sleep. I don't care how cold they get they can suck it up, I don't need 4 people snuggling up to me and creating a furnace like temperature." I exasperated as Markus and his wife exchanged a glance.

"I think you are the first man ever to complain about having 4 women snuggling up against you." Said Markus.

"Yeah you might think that but if they are all super powered goddess and demigoddess then it is different. Hestia is a literal hearth and is makes a bed so hot you are sweating all night, Hera is like a snake and wraps around you like a vice grip and won't let go for anything. Artemis glows like a nightlight when the full moon is out and it makes it harder to fall asleep and Thalia lets off small jolts of electricity in her sleep. Other than being nice and toasty and surrounded by women they do have their flaws." I said in one breath as I shook my head.

"Well Jessie is like an icicle at night, not a shred of heat comes from her." Markus said as Jessie the half snow fairy just glanced at her husband and rolled her eyes.

"But you two are like the ice couple and love the cold." I said as they sighed.

"I give, there is no hope for you." Markus said.

"Hey." I complained as I proceed to ignore the two as I glanced at the seats to find everyone seated and looking around in awe. The four cuddle bugs all dressed up in fancy clothes as they looked around, however the 5 princess were all chatting with one another. Yuel however was kicked out of Zoe and Tracy's group and stuck talking to Phoebe as my step daughter talked about her boyfriend.

"Oh leave him alone he is new to this whole situation, don't worry when Markus married his second Empress he was all skittish in bed as well. It will pass in about a month or two." Jessie said as Markus coughed in embarrassment.

"Well that is nice…oh looks we are starting." I said as music began to play that would make any normal human cry it was so beautiful. Though I saw Zoe and Tracy sniffle a little they played it off with a light cough as they turned to the hallway to see a young man that looked 18 began to walk from the stairs that lead up here. It reminded me of a wedding but when I saw the flag people and the soldiers come up with him I instantly threw that through away.

Slowly they made their way to the stage that was about 3 feet lower than all of our seats. Sitting in the middle of all of us was Haydon as he smiled as his son made his way to the middle of the platform. As he stopped in the middle his phoenix armor shined like a crystal as he went down to one knee and bowed to all of us. As he did so did all the soldiers and flag holders, with that everything grew quiet as a small breeze blew buy.

"Rise my son." Said Haydon as his son did as he was told, as he stood up the soldiers stood as well and walked around the sides of the platform. As they did they tilted the flags of the phoenix empire so it gave a hallway kind of effect.

"Father." The young man said as his Haydon clear his throat.

"We come here today…" After those four I droned him out with ease as I just starred at the two talking. Not one word reaching my ears as I tried to think of things I might do for the next day or so. But finally a man brought up a small cushion with the phoenix crow on it as Haydon slowly strolled down from his chair. As he did his son once again kneeled down as his father spoke, at this point I tried to tune in again but it was difficult. But with a little work I managed to do so.

"And now I crown the new Supreme Emperor of the Supreme Phoenix Empire Justin Fire." Haydon finally said as he placed the crow on his sons head as Justin slowly stood up and embraced his father. As he did everyone clapped joyfully, however the faces on Artemis and Hera said they wished they were anywhere else but here.

"Now take your seat as Supreme Emperor." Haydon said as he son slowly made his way up to his father's throne as the first Empress slowly got out of her seat and joined Haydon on the platform. Slowly Justin sat in the seat and with that everyone cheered and clapped as Justin smiled and slowly raised his hand to stop them.

"I thank you all for coming to my coronation and but a true coronation is not complete without a after party!" He yelled as there were cheers in the crowd.

"I hope you all join me in the party, especially the current Supreme Emperors. I hope to get to know you all in time." He said with a smile as he slowly stood up and began to walk towards the exit.

 **LINEBREAK:**

"That was nice." Hestia said as I nodded without any emotion on my face. Just like Hera and Artemis as the two looked down at their plate of food and poked the food around on their plate.

"Oh come on you three for once can you not be so…you." Hestia complain as Thalia laughed as the two goddess glared at the demigoddess.

"I hate parties." Said Hera and Artemis at the same time as I chuckled.

"Why?" Asked Thalia as she munched on something that looked like a lobster but probably something much more expensive.

"Every time I go to one Zeus always sleeps with another women." Hera said in an emotionless voice as Thalia quieted down.

"What about you?" Hestia asked Artemis.

"I just don't like Parties, men always try and ask me to dance. I hate that about them." She mumbled as that sounded reasonable.

"So…" Hestia started but looked behind me as I turned around to see a familiar 18 year old walking my way. A smile plastered on his face as I was forced to stand up and turn towards him.

"Supreme Emperor Perseus, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said as he extended out his hand as I shook it and nodded.

"Same, can quiet say I have ever seen you." I said as he shrugged.

"I don't come out of the capital much and I have heard from father that you haven't been to the immortal plane in a good amount of years." He said as I nodded.

"I had other matters to attend to on my home world. So tell me Justin-." However I was cut off by the lights dimming as they started to focus on a high-rise as a man came out of the door in the wall.

"Justin if you can come up here." The man politely asked as Justin turned to me as I gave a nod, with that he slowly made his way to the man who I remember as some sort of royal decree maker. Every Empire Supreme or not had one, kind of like a rule keeper if you will.

"I know we are all gathered her today to witness Justin's ascension to Supreme Emperor. However there was one major fault we looked over, that is the selection for a Supreme Empress. It is stated in the Supreme Empire laws that any Supreme Emperor when ascending the throne must have a wife of find a wife in the next year. However as of a millennia ago there was a modification to this law by the alliance."

"It now states that the new Supreme Emperor must select a wife of the same social status as him. This is to prevent any unworthy people from dirtying the bloodline of the Supreme Emperor. However at the time there is no Supreme Empire with any princess's available for marriage as all are either engaged or claimed." He said as I started to feel a cold sweat slowly drip down my back. However as I saw Haydon a few feet away a smirk was plastered right across his face. At that moment my eyes widened to the extreme as he mouthed words to me.

'There is no escape from the alliance now Perseus.' Is what he mouthed to me as I felt a burning rage in side me ignite.

"However that does not mean that the new Supreme Emperor cannot choose a wife outside the Alliance. But if a wife is selected outside the Alliance then the Supreme Empire must sigh the alliance agreement or forfeit their daughter to the new Supreme Emperor. Also we all already know that if a Princess is selected as a bride she has no right to refuse the proposal. Now that I have restated the laws Justin I think that you can choose." Said the man as his eyes slowly met mine, just then a wicked smile was plastered on his lips.

"Her." He said as he pointed right at Zoe as she froze in place. At that moment I appeared right in front of her as I let out a feral growl.

"You touch her and I will break you." I said as a deadly black aura slowly spread around me as Zoe just starred in awe as Haydon sighed.

"You know the laws Perseus there is nothing you can do, unless she is already claimed that is. Though if she is the male will dull against Justin for dominance since she is an Omega. But by the way her scent is I assume she is not." Haydon said as I pushed Zoe behind me as everyone and the Emperors that were under my rule gathered around.

"I don't give a dam about your laws, you put that in just so you could force me to join your alliance. But to go as far as to try and force my daughter to marry your little brat is going too far. I don't care what you do to me but when you get my family involved you don't know what you are messing with." I said as I just starred at all the Supreme Emperors who now held looks of anger on their faces. Everyone but Markus and his wife who had joined me and the others.

"I knew this was bound to happen. Perseus Jackson under degree of the Supreme Emperor laws you are hereby marked as a traitor to your fellow Supreme Emperors. Since you are traitor to us that means you and your family as well as your Emperor's and their families are sentenced to death. You land and resources will be divided evenly between the Supreme Alliance. Mathew summon them." Haydon said as a man nodded and raised his hand to the ceiling and fired off a magical flare that passed right through the ceiling.

"All of you run!" I yelled to the people behind me as I used Light mana to create a massive flare that blinded nearly all of the people in the room.

"You can't fight a war on two fronts Jackson! The king already knows of you! You can't run forever Jackson!" I heard Haydon yell from inside the room as everyone made a break for it. As for me that one sentence almost made me stop moving as I turned back and destroyed the hallway with ease as I made the wood grow so fast it completely sealed off the hallway.

"Dad what did he mean?" Asked Zoe who was still in shock as Tracy and Yuel ran on both her sides as they protected her.

"I don't know…but I have a feeling that my guess is about 95% correct. Hestia what are the chance of the people who are waging war against our universe to have come to this place?" I asked as she stayed silent.

"I am going to say 100%, I can't believe they already came to this place. I thought we at least had 3 more years until the war started." Hestia said as everyone started to panic as we ran. Quickly we reached the Gryphon bay were a large amount of guards were waiting for us. However they were quickly dispatched by my Emperors who were all at least spirit soul mana cultivators. Not as strong as god level mana cultivators but still god enough to deal with some imperial guards.

"So did I but I guess they someone found their way into the supreme Alliance and made them want to kill me more than they already did. But this only opens up more challenges for us, anyways we can think about this later. For now you all need to make it back home or at least an outpost." I said as they all nodded.

"Wait dad what are you talking about?" Asked Yuel as I looked at her.

"My home world Earth is under threat people called the Old Ones, they are from another universe they completely wiped out. Apparently they have some super strong guy that makes me look weak and stuff. Anyways long story short we captured one of their spies he told us that they were going to attack in 3 years. But apparently they are also going to launch an attack from the immortal plane as well. This cuts off our escape route, basically since wars here last at least 50,000 years they decided to attack us here early." I said as Yuel's eyes went wide.

"Perseus we are ready to go." Said one Emperor as I nodded and loaded everyone up on their large gryphon.

"Good let's go!" I said as all the gryphons started to take off and head towards the warp gate.

 **THIRDPERSON/NARRATOR POV:**

As the group flew through the air at a top speed Percy could feel the people chasing them. There was 100 in total and 90 of which were god level mana cultivators. You see a god level mana cultivator is someone who can use mana to strengthen their body and soul. Like a smith making a sword, over time if enough mana is used to strengthen the body people can become a mana cultivator. Though it can take millions of years for someone to reach a certain level thanks to their body being reformed by the mana their lives can be extended.

There are 14 levels of mana cultivation know, each level increasing the life and strength of a cultivator. If you want to put it in a perspective you can imagine then an Olympian God such as Zeus would rank at least a high level 9 and a god as powerful as Artemis would rank at least a low level 7. If you are wondering if what kind of Tier of mana spells they can use then that is simple a high level 9 such as Zeus can use a tier 7 mana skill at least once and be spent.

Basically if you were a level 10 then you could use a tier 8 mana move and if you were let's say a tier 5 then you could only use a tier 3 mana move. Whatever your level of mana cultivation is the highest tier mana move you can use is always 2 levels lower than that. So that goes to say if you are a level 14 mana cultivator then does that mean there is a tier 12 mana move you can use? The answer to that is yes there is a tier 12 mana skill but those are simply so powerful they can wipe out entire solar systems in a blink of an eye.

Unfortunately a god level mana cultivator is the level 14's name of mana cultivation. Which meant that Percy and his group were being chased by 90 people who all can wipe out a solar system in the blink of an eye. Which was not good for them in the long run, but the ten people who weren't god level mana cultivators seemed to put Percy on edge. Their power even seemed to exceed that of the god level mana cultivators. If a 15th level of mana cultivation was possible this would only be bad news for Percy.

"All of you hurry we don't have much time before they catch up." Percy yelled as his group all went as fast as they could to the warp gate. You see the immortal plane was so large that they have to set up warp gates to travel across it faster. Basically these warp gates are giant arches that make the gateway arch in St. Louis look like a baby. But in reality the current distance from Percy's Super Empire's edge to this arch at the tree of life was a little over 99 galaxies away.

Which each galaxy is about 500 thousand lightyears across, so you do the math, it is a long distance that is inconceivable to normal humans. But these archest could only send you 500 thousand lightyears across the immortal plane so Percy and his group getting to the Tree of Life had to take 99 of the things. But thanks to these warp arches it makes it possible to travel that distance in 3 months.

But unlike normal arches where massive Super Empires thrive and trade all year long, the arch around the tree of life was different. Due to royal decrees the area around the tree of life for 1 light year or about 5,879,000,000,000 miles was prohibited from having any civilizations to preserve the land. The only thing that was allowed to be built in this area was this arch but thanks to a special mana vein in the ground this arch was able to warp the distance of 1 light year to the nearest arch.

So if this arch was destroyed then the nearest arch was 1 light year away which would basically increasing the traveling time of anyone here from 3 months to just short of 25 years if you were going to Percy's Super Empire. However this concept was very clear to Percy as he starred at the arch as it came into view, he had a plan and he knew he was never going to hear the end of it from everyone if he survived this next fight.

'Percy what are you thinking about?' Asked a skeptically voice of Hera I his head.

'Nothing now hurry.' He said as he turned his head back to see 100 streaks of light quickly coming his way.

'Okay…' Hera said as she slowly turned her heed to the arch just in time to as the arch slowly began to whirr to life. A massive blue veil slowly beginning to fade into existence in the arch, Percy could only stare in awe every time this happened. But as he starred he slowly took out his phone and sent a quick text to a fellow God Slayer that was on the other side of the arch.

"All of you go first I will stay behind to destroy the arch, hopefully there will be enough time for me to go through the veil when I destroy it." Percy said as his Emperor's nodded and without words they entered the warp gate. However complicated faces were made by his family as they all just stared at him as he gave them a smile. However as they saw that smile he slowly extended out his hand and a burst of air smashed into them and threw them through the warp gate.

"I hope to see you all again my loves." He said in a sad voice as he slowly floated off his gryphon who gave him one last look and flew through the gate. As it did Percy raised his hands towards the arches sides and fired off a powerful jet of water from his hand. This move was a tier 6 mana move which made water move so fast it could cut through just about anything. With that the line of water cut through one side and then the other as the veil flickered and quickly went out.

At this point the 100 rays of light stopped about a mile in front of Percy and watched in horror as the massive arch slowly began to fall backwards. Percy however remained facing them as the arch slowly fell to the ground and exploded as it hit it. As the massive fireball erupted into the sky all 100 men and women slowly turned to Percy as he stood their motionless. His face dead of emotion as he slowly took off his royal armor, nothing but dead weight to him at this point.

"What have you done!? Do you realize how long it is going to take to get home now?" Yelled one as Percy let go of his armor as it fell to the ground a few miles down.

"Yes I do and I do not care. Even if I die here then by the time you reach my home there will be an army so powerful you won't be able to do anything to it. But if I am fated to die to today then I plan to take as many of you fuckers with me as I can." Percy said as he stood motionless in his black shirt and pants. But then slowly his arms and legs began to transform into his the first level of his mana overlord form.

At this everyone present seemed to sense the drastic increase in Percy's power as his arms and legs turned into platinum gauntlets and boots. The cylinders on his elbows and legs already completely full of pure white mana, ready to inject into Percy to give him the necessary mana he needed to preform massive scale attacks.

"You won't escape here with your life that is for sure." Said a man in a black cloak as 9 others slowly floated beside him. Though they were in the back of the group Percy could still feel the vast amount of power radiating off the. He wanted to be wrong but he knew that what he was thinking was right. Based on their power they were a level above god level mana cultivators, a level 15 cultivator if you will. Percy had never tested himself in mana cultivation but he assumed he was above a god level cultivator.

So these 10 in the back were nearly as strong or as strong as Percy himself at his current power which was about 55 percent of his full power. Even still Percy could only gulp as he starred at the 100 people in front of him. Even if he was at 80 or even 90 percent power he knew he would not come out unscathed. However he still needed to try and kill as many as he could, even if it mean the end of his life. But Percy knew of one way…no even if he could it would be too dangerous. Even he could not control such power.

"What are you going to do Perseus? You have two options either give up and let us capture you or die where you stand. The option is yours, I we will give you a minute to think it over." Said the man in the black cloak again as Percy just stared at him. His only thoughts going through his mind was his possibilities of survival.

 **LINEBREAK:**

As everyone was launched through the warp gate and tumbled through the air they all managed to regain their balanced. Except Thalia who vomited all over Paul's back as she held onto him for dear life Paul could only grimace as the warm vomit slowly slid down his back. However even then Thalia and the rest slowly turned to the arch to see a black gryphon emerge from it. As it did smiles crossed their faces until they saw no one was on top of it. Just then as they all were completely panicked the veil of blue in the warp gate gave one large crack and suddenly broke into a million pieces.

"No." Artemis whispered as she felt tears slowly brim in her eyes. Even Hera and Hestia had ghastly pale faces as they watched in horror. Thalia had a mix of complicated emotions as well as she tried to not vomit on Paul anymore.

"No! Dad!" Yuel screamed as she tried to jump off the gryphon as red dragon wings burst from her back only to be stopped as Tracy and Zoe quickly wrapped their arms around her to keep her still. You could see the complicated emotions on Tracy's face as she held down the screamed Yuel as she begged them to let her go. Not willing to hurt her two soulmates she finally gave up as tears streamed down her face.

"Dammit why do you always have to play hero? You knew they were stronger than you, yet you stayed." Sally said as a small amount of tears trickled down her cheeks.

"You foolish man." Hestia said as their gryphon quickly made a landing near the other royal families. However just as they landed a man quickly ran over who wore a simple outfit that looked like he worked as a librarian.

"Your majesties." The man said with a bow as everyone on the gryphon quickly got off as emotional tension ran between them.

"What do you want?" Asked Hestia who was now in a foul mood, but as she looked at him her face surprisingly lightened as she looked at him.

"Mathew? What in the world are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the crystal library?" Hestia asked him as he nodded. This was Mathew a fellow God Slayer with a particular special ability that Lucifer unlocked.

"I was but his majesty made me follow you all, he was worried something was to happen so he made me come here and said that he might need me to document something." He said as Hestia slowly nodded as everyone looked confused.

"He also just sent me a text saying that he wanted me to start a documentation on the Tree of Life's sacred grounds right now. He also said to let you watch." He said as Hestia's eyes widened.

"What is he going on about?" Asked Zoe as she comforted Yuel.

"Mathew has a special power that is basically like a camera show, as long as he has seen the land before he can film the land. Basically he is like a news crew that doesn't even need to be at the scene. All he has to do is think of the place and we get real time footage of the place, I suspect that Percy brought him so that if he go into a fight we could watch. That dumbass…what are you waiting for hurry up and start the documentation!" Yelled Hestia as Mathew nodded quickly as he paid no mind towards her snappy attitude. Instantly several massive screams popped up in the air as it showed the Tree of life and the area around it.

"There!" Yelled Yuel in happiness as the invisible camera quickly closed in on a floating image of Percy in his level one Mana Overlord form. As it did Percy seemed to sense the camera turned his head towards it and smiled at everyone. At this Hestia, Hera, Artemis, and Thalia all felt a rage for the man they loved but not as much as the feeling of dread as they saw the massive number of people floating in front of him.

"Oh seems we have an audience." Said a man in black as he turned his head towards the camera. Only his mouth was visible but on it was a massive smirk as he turned back to Percy who slowly pulled Night from his waste as the belt transformed into a polearm.

"Well I don't mind at least this way your family can see you die." He said with a laugh as Percy slowly took in a breath and let it out, as he did Night slowly began to transform into his Spartan sword. This time the markings on the sword glowed blood red and the blade now radiated a deadly aura that gave off a black mist. Even through the screen the others could feel just how deadly Night had just become as Percy let the sword's power be unleashed.

"Hmm seems you have a fancier blade than I expected, seems like my collection is going to get larger after today." Said a women in a black cloak with a sinister sneer. However Percy paid her no mind as he stood their silently nothing but the wind was moving at the two sides just starred at one another.

On one side you had 100 of the strongest mana cultivators from the Supreme Alliance who were bought out by the people planning to wipe out Percy's universe. Each of them as powerful as a primordial from earth and able to destroy a planet on whim. Even then there was 10 who stood above the rest but they stayed in the back as they let planned to let their pawns whittle the enemy down until he was weak enough for them to kill.

Then on the other side you had Perseus Jackson or Mortality, the man stronger than the gods and equal to none. His powers were ever growing and seemingly endless, but even then 70 percent of his true power sealed away by the seven sins. His form was that of the Mana Overlord a form that allowed him to use 3 of the seven sins and push his power to 55 percent. This made him as powerful as any primordial but even then in front of nearly 100 people as powerful as a primordial it might not be enough.

Finally you have Percy's family, rooting for him from the sidelines his love ones cannot peal their eyes from the screen showing him. Worry and hate were emitting from his four lovers as they watched their soulmate fight for the future. His children the same as worry filled their souls as they watched their father fight. Even then there was a 5th person watching this fight from a certain place in Percy's own universe.

 **LOCATION:?**

Chaos sat quietly in a chair as she watched the broadcast in front of her, worry spread across her face as she watched the man she…loved fight for his life. Her feelings conflicting with her duty as creator, she wanted to go out there and help him but due to the rule of the Immortal Plane she couldn't. The rule stated that the creator of the universes couldn't not set foot in the Immortal Plane since it was a place of all universes. If this rule was broken then a punishment would be in order for that particular Creator.

Not wanting to test laws of the Omniverse that far exceeded her power she sat their quietly watching the screen in front of her. But as she watched Percy ready himself for the fight a thought ran through her mind. She knew if Percy was pushed into a corner he would activate his trump card. The different levels of his Mana Overlord form, although this form was mysterious original Chaos knew what it was. It was a form that made mana, the very building blocks of the universe, kneel to him like slaves.

But the power that form gave with each increase in level was massive and was very unstable. But it not only removed Percy's limiters just like when they sparred but it also fused the powers of the seven sins into his body making him more powerful. At level 4 when all the sins were fused with Percy his power reached that that would give even her a run for her money. At level 5 in that form he was even able to refuse with the power she sealed in his weapons all those years ago.

But because those weapons held a piece of Percy in them, namely his limitless growing parts. Their power grew throughout the years just like him. At his level 5 Mana Overlord form it was like combining five 200 percent power Percy's into on being. That much power…it made Chaos shiver. But with so much power there was a drawback.

That one drawback to such a power, would be his voice of reason. Normally Irene was there to calm him down whenever he went into that form but since she was gone…he had not safety net to fall into. But as the possibilities ran wild in her head she only prayed that Percy would not use Level 5 because at that point. There was no one who could stop him.

 **JUST REVIEW NOT MUCH JUST A SIMPLE FEW WORDS OF ENCOURAGMENT SO I CAN SOMEHOW PASS FINALS IN A FEW WEEKS.**

 **Empresses in Order:**

 **Irene**

 **Hestia**

 **Reyna**

 **Artemis**

 **Thalia (almost planning on something)**

 **Hera (same as Thalia)**

 **Chaos (eventually)**

 **Princess in Order:**

 **Irene's daughter (need a name)**

 **Sally**

 **Hecate**

 **Yuel**

 **Zoe**

 **Phoebe**

 **(Decided to add another daughter from a goddess that starts with the letter H)**

 **(Mothers name stars with an R)**

 **Prince:**

 **Still thinking about it but still wondering if I should.**


	29. Irene's Daughter, Explosions, Level 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **LAST TIME:**

But the power that form gave with each increase in level was massive and was very unstable. But it not only removed Percy's limiters just like when they sparred but it also fused the powers of the seven sins into his body making him more powerful. At level 4 when all the sins were fused with Percy his power reached that that would give even her a run for her money. At level 5 in that form he was even able to refuse with the power she sealed in his weapons all those years ago.

But because those weapons held a piece of Percy in them, namely his limitless growing parts. Their power grew throughout the years just like him. At his level 5 Mana Overlord form it was like combining five 200 percent power Percy's into on being. That much power…it made Chaos shiver. But with so much power there was a drawback.

That one drawback to such a power, would be his voice of reason. Normally Irene was there to calm him down whenever he went into that form but since she was gone…he had not safety net to fall into. But as the possibilities ran wild in her head she only prayed that Percy would not use Level 5 because at that point. There was no one who could stop him.

 **NOW:**

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

While Percy measured up his opponents in another place a certain person was currently doing her part in the immortal plane. In a place with more volcanoes in 500,000 square miles then in all of Earth was a small crevice. Seemingly untouched by the lava flowing in large rivers around it however small nickel size streams crept down the sides but it was almost like something was keeping the lava at bay. Deep down in the crevice was as black as night but thanks to the light amount of lava coming down it lit up the place as it reached nearly a mile underground.

In the bottom of the crevice was much different than you might expect, there was a small meadow of green grass with an assortment of small animals grazing around it. This 300 square foot area was untouched by the lava on the sides of the crevice as it slowly drained into tunnel along the edges of the meadow. This gave it an almost surreal feeling of a heaven in the middle of hell. But that was not what was important about this place, the important thing was the women currently napping in a patch of the meadow.

Sleeping on the seemingly softest part of the grass she lightly breathed in and out as the ground around her was surrounded by sleeping animals. Though they seemed to be adapted to this dangerous land that didn't mean they would not enjoy a place like this. Some looking like dears but made of a cool fire, some were baby phoenix's that size of chickens, and some were even a rodent like creature that looked similar to squirrels but their tail was on fire.

Still the women slept peacefully as a bag pillow and blanket covered her as she napped peacefully. To many humans it would look like a goddess that decided to take a trip to the earth for a day. Her skin was as white as jade and her skin was as soft as silk, her body was slim and perfect beyond that of even Chaos herself. Her ratio of breast to butt was perfect to say the least, kind of came with the whole body better than Chaos.

Her hair was a lush dark brown and seemed to shine in the light perfectly even though you would find it grease free and soft as silk. Though right now it was all sprawled out on her pillow it still only added to a perfect image. Her clothes consisted of a something that you normally not see a women as beautiful as her wearing. They were simple pants that hugged her long legs and on the sides were knife slots along with knee pads and shin guards. She didn't wear a shirt but instead a simple leather bra combined with a short-back leather coat that didn't even go below her bra. (Think Katarina from LOL)

On her back was a dual weapon sheath that looked to house two blood red tang war blades. Even in their sheath they seemed to be so deadly that people would keep away from them. But right now they were disregarded for the beauty who used them. The even with her flashy clothes that revealed a smooth stomach and her shapely body the prize went to her face. It was beyond perfection, her features would drive any man or women crazy. Her face was something that if you saw once you would be happy the rest of your life.

Even now as this women from a fairy tale slept in a place that was out of legends her brow slowly furrowed as she let out a delicate yawn and slowly sat up. The fire squirrels all scurrying off her blanket that was thankfully fireproof. As she rubbed her eyes with her fingerless glove hands she slowly opened them revealing a pair of sea green eyes that seemed to embody the earth and sea in them. Firm and powerful but laid back and easy to relax while looking at. But as she slowly opened her sleepy eyes she slowly looked up the mile long tunnel and into the dot of light that was the exit.

"Something isn't right." She murmured to herself in a voice so elegant and magically it was like a cross between a siren, mermaid, and a nymph. If fact it was so elegant and magically that the grass around her seemed to even grow a little and become more beautiful as it was touched by her voice. She however slowly stood up and gather her items in a small silver interspatial ring on her finger.

"This mana…" The whispered as she looked around her as she slowly backed up and began to run. With what looked to be a small jump she instantly shot nearly 1500 feet into the air and to one of the sides of the tunnel that lead up. As her black dragon leather boots unaffected by the molten mana on the walls as she pushed off again. As she did a crater formed in the wall of the area as she shot up 2000 feet. With one more jump and wall crater she launched out of the hole as she seemed to arch through the air.

As she did her hair blew in the wind as she slowly came back down to the ground. However the ground was covered with molten rock, however that didn't stop her in the least. As her feet touched down on the liquid it suddenly all hardened and cooled off in an instant. But it was only for about 5 feet as she jumped again towards the nearest volcano that didn't have the lava all around it. Smoke was rising up from it in the bellows but that didn't seem to faze her as she made her way to the top in a matter or seconds.

"Where are you…?" She mumbled again as she stopped at the top and slowly rotated in a full circle until she stopped on a certain direction as her gaze focused. As it did suddenly a massive shockwave nearly 500 thousand miles wide suddenly seemed to detonate in that direction as it quickly came her way. Slowly she watched in awe as the shockwave was joined by others of equal or bigger sizes. All of which by the time they got to her were nothing but a sharp wind that blew the smoke from the volcanoes away with ease.

"Seems like you are a little busy so I won't bother you." She said as she slowly sat down on the volcanic lip and starred in the direction of the massive shockwaves. Her eyes never leaving that sight as a smile slowly seemed to cross her face.

"He has gotten stronger from the last time we met…but that strength is almost too much. Wait…no way. He is actually using that form?" She asked in surprised as she slowly stood up and began to retreat from the shockwaves.

"If he is then I need to get father away, I am not safe here." She said as she let out a sharp whistle as a birds cry ran through the air as she looked to see a single rider pure white gryphon also known as a light gryphon. It was her mother's mount but since she was not here it was hers. But with ease she jumped up into the air and landed softly on the beasts back as her speed picked up immensely.

"Hurry up." The women said as the gryphon gave a cry and sped up to nearly 5000 mph as the name suggested a light gryphon was as fast as light compared to other animals. But as the two escaped from the soon to be battle ground the women sighed.

"I am going to need to make a call." She said as she flicked her wrist as a phone suddenly appeared in her hand as she quickly dialed a number. After a few rings the phone was picked up as she spoke.

"Hey sis." She said in a low tone as silence filled the other line.

"I would normally complain about why you haven't called in the last 1000 years but I know that right now that doesn't matter. Where are you Lux?" She asked as Lux sighed.

"If I said I was about a million miles from dad right now would you believe me?" She asked.

"If I said I thought you were stupid would you believe me?" Asked her sister.

"Yes I would and it wasn't my fault I may have taken a month long nap, you know how long I can sleep Yuel." She said sheepishly as she blushed a little.

"Yes I do Lux, you and your naps, once you find a good spot you can't help but sleep there for a while. I swear you are like a bear in hibernation, well I can't blame you too much. If don't sleep for long periods of times your powers wouldn't be able to stabilize after they grow so immensely when you are awake. Still don't see why dad has that issue when his power growth is nearly 7 times yours."

"Anyways I am watching video on dad right now and he is using his Mana Overlord form and looks like he might be going to use his second level soon." Yuel said as Lux gasped.

"W-What? He might use level 2? This is bad, Light hurry up! Faster!" Lux said as she quickly suction cupped herself to the gryphon as their speed nearly quadrupled. As they went super-fast Lux pulled the phone to her hear once again.

"So you need to hurry up and find a safe place, use your powers to drill a hole deep into the ground you. I don't care just make sure you are safe, if dad goes beyond level 4 then you might be our only hope to stop him if he loses control." Yuel said with tons of concern.

"Alright I will make sure I am safe." Lux said as she hung up the phone and set her sights on the nearest mineral deposit of tungsten. If she could get to that then she would be fine since she had a small chunk of Abyss Crystal with her. The ability of the crystal was that it was able to strengthen the mineral by a certain amount. Tungsten in particular was near unbreakable when combined with Abyss Crystal. But it only depended on her speed as she shot forward on Light or Irene's and Gaia's mount, given to both of them by Percy a month before the sickness started to affect both of them.

 **LINEBREAK:**

With each slash, thrust, and cleave of the sword hundreds of miles of once green forests and lush groves were reduced to nothing but rubble. Night in particular let off a black waves that once it touched anything with life it immediately began to wilt and turn to dust. So nothing but barren rocks were left as the lifeless ground around Percy the mana cultivators began to expand. Currently the hundreds of them had set up a very dangerous mana channel formation. This was when each of them formed a massive battery type of system.

Only one could fight at the time this formation was being used but what it did was if Percy was attacking someone head on then they could all move their power to that person and raise their power exponentially. To a point that even Percy was put on the defensive as he parried strikes and defended himself against mana moves. Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Light, Darkness, Lighting, and even small scale space or time mana moves popped up.

Thankfully they had given up using the mana of emotion against Percy since his mind was a steel trap that nothing could get in or out of. No pun intended either because he was technically made of metal. But as Percy fought against their mana formation with each strike he forced back their main person as they roughly coughed up blood. However each time one was beaten back a new one interrupted him before he could finish him or her. Then others would quickly come over and give the wounded person medicine and heal them to full in a minute or less.

This only went to drain Percy's power even more as he was forced to fight head on with a new person each 5 mins. Each at a power level that Percy didn't enjoy battling against. However as Percy fought tooth and nail eventually he slowly started to get in detrimental wounds to some. A cut off arm here and a vital area hit there. Though it was small it was progress as Percy slowly figured out their fighting styles and instantly countered them.

At this time Percy was quickly exchanging blows with one as he ducked quickly under a spear that blew away a nearby mountain. This however went unnoticed as the clashed head on, Percy then delivered a fist to the man's gut with all his might. Though it wasn't enough to break all the way through Percy was left with his first firmly lodged halfway inside the man. Just then a trickle of laughter slowly filled Percy's mouth as the mana groaned in pain as he clutched at Percy's arm.

"What the fuck is so f-funny?" Asked the dying man as Percy just gave him a smile and slowly spoke.

"Now in words from great man from a abridge series from back in the 21 century. I am going to blow my load all over your insides…no homo." Percy said with a small grin as he unleashed a tier 10 wind mana move called Last Breath. Although the name made it sound deadly all it did was draw air from around the user and focus it one point. As Percy unleashed this mana move the man's body seemingly exploded into a pure blood mist. It didn't stop there as the beam of pure condensed air rocketed towards some of the mana cultivators.

However as they all moved out of the way the ball of air suddenly expanded making a massive explosion as Percy slowly walked for to the next person in line. At this point everyone was flying around as 12 people in their formation got ejected from it. Thought it was only for a second it was enough time for Percy. In a split second Percy stabbed at his next victim as a massive explosion just from wind pressure erupted forth.

As it reached the person they just barely managed to get the power up from the others as the deflected the wind blast. But just as he was recovered he felt something very sharp penetrate his back as a black blade erupted from his chest as his blood spewed everywhere. With wide eyes and one last breath his now limp body slowly slid off the blade and fell through the air and slammed into the ground.

Behind him was Percy who extended out his hand towards the closest person as a suction like force began to pull him towards Percy. He managed to resist the suction force with the aid of the power up formation but even then he was still being slowly dragged towards Percy. This was a tierless mana move called gravity's will, just add more mana and the suction force will becomes stronger. Right now it was enough to pull an object the size of Earth's sun towards him with ease.

But just as the man was ten feet from his worst nightmare Percy suddenly twirled Night quickly and then blocked a blade from a women. Her attire suggested she had a Knight like attitude but as Night hit her mystical looking silver blade it cut through it like butter. Her expression showed astonishment as Percy made a horizontal cut with that he turned his attention back to the struggling man in his gravity grip as the women's head slowly fell off her body and both plummeted to the ground.

"This is getting us nowhere…all of you get retreat back." Said a one of the people in a black cloak as he watched the man in the gravity grip have his neck broken with only one of Percy's hand as he squeezed his neck. But with that one command all of them flew back behind the 10 cloaked people as the largest of them slowly floated forward and raised both his arms up the in the air.

"Killer Night!" He yelled as a massive amount of mana began form a giant black pentagram began to grow above him. At this time Percy's expression slowly grew fierce as the tier 13 darkness mana move began to activate. This was the smallest scale mana move available for tier 13 but even then it didn't limit the power behind it.

"What are you doing you idiot? Are you planning to wipe us all out?" One asked as the man scoffed him off as the pentagram began to grow more and more complex. However in the very middle a patch of the sky began to grow darken until nearly a 30 miles of the sky was pitch black. Percy tried to attack him while he set it up but the now 83 god level mana cultivators all defended him.

"Now die." The man said as a he snapped his finger as a light spheres began to surround each of the cultivators in the sky. Only Percy was left untouched as they all began to fly away as a massive black ring descended down from the sky. Percy tried to escape but each time he did he was forced to defend against a tier 10 or 11 mana move. By the time the ring finally touched the ground Percy could see that this was just a massive cylinder to keep the attack centered in one spot.

"Level 2 unleash." Percy said as his body began to glow until he was in the same armor he had used when he landed in his Supreme Empire. Except this time he had his helmet on which had a very elven like design to it but instead of fully exposing his mouth there was a metal mouth guard that only left tiny slits for his eyes. Even with the tiny eye slits to Percy it didn't matter since it appeared see-though to him.

But as Percy appeared in this form his power seemed to double as he stood motionless in the cylinder surrounding him. However as his power shot up the mana cultivators all around the cylinder eye's widened. They had no idea that he has such power inside him. As they watched him in surprise they then saw the attack was firing as the black ball above Percy began to shrink until it finally fired.

As it did a massive black beam shot down towards Percy as he just slowly raised up his hand. As he did all the mana cylinders on his body shot into him and emptied all the extra mana into him. As they did a vicious look could be seen on Percy's face, as it appeared he let out a huge roar as the beam struck his hand. As it did all the people cheered in satisfaction as they beam seemed to evaporate even molecules inside the cylinder were destroyed as they all simply smiled.

But just then, as they thought it was over, something happened. The beam seemed to stop firing, as it did it began to move in an odd way. It began to swirl inside the cylinder and focus on one point. As it did they could only watch in horror as the 30 mile cylinder of pure darkness began to disappear into a single point. In mere seconds the entire mana formation along with the pure darkness mana was all congealed in a 3 feet ball above Percy's hand.

Around him for 15 miles in all directions was now nothing but a massive hole in the ground. Only he was left as his armor seemed untouched and now three different aura's surrounded him. One was that of a beast that was known as the king of all dragons, another was of Percy himself but full of pure anger, and the last was of a primordial goddess and the queen of darkness. All these aura's could be felt coming from him as the quickly began to converge into one large and dominate aura of pure power.

"Let me show you how you truly use a tier 13 mana move." He said in a small voice but to the 93 people left it was as clear as day as he let off a roar as the power above him began to morph until it was now only a ball 1 foot wide but was pure white mana.

"Top Tier 13 water mana move, Last Winter." He said calmly as the pure mana ball began to expand rapidly until it was nearly 100 miles large. As this happened everyone he was facing started to perform their strongest defensive abilities. But as they tried the ball of pure mana shot into the air and into the atmosphere. As it did a massive mana circle as complicated as anything you could imagine began to expand in the sky.

It just kept growing and growing until it reached nearly 30 million miles. As it reached that distance another mana circle just miles above it began to expand and then another and another. Finally 5 massive mana circles floated above them. This may take a while to explain but in reality it took seconds and then the wind began to pick up. As it did a vast and deep chill ran through all the cultivators before Percy.

However as this happened Percy's eyes underneath his helmet flashed in a certain direction of a certain tungsten deposit 1 million miles away. It was only a second but he could sense the pure white gryphon and the women inside the 50 feet ball of pure tungsten. Just then he waved his hand a little as the ball of metal began to shoot at a speed nearly half the speed of light as it quickly left the encirclement of the mana circle.

'I can only move you to 600,000,000,000 miles away, from there on you need to continue on. Not even Abyss crystal and tungsten combine will save you from this fight.' He sent to the women in a mental message as he focused on the ones in front of him. Just then the wing began to pick up and the temperature dropped to nearly 100 degrees Kelvin ( **look it up if you don't know that it is** ). Even then it still dropped as the water in the air instantly turned into ice and formed massive ice crystals that fell to the ground in sizes larger than skyscrapers.

The mana cultivators could only rely on heir shields the temperature that could kill was only inches from them. Even then frost began to expand on their shields, some of the fire shields even began to dim as the cold air was just too much. Still it slowly got colder, 90 degrees, 70 degrees, 40 degrees, till 10 degrees Kelvin. At this point the ground bellow them was actually going through an earthquake it was so cold.

This was because the water in the ground all began to expand due to its expanding all at once. Even then with countless gallons of water expanding at once the ground budged up from the ground and even created mountains in some places due to the vast amount of froze land. Still Percy stood tranquil in this snow storm as the temperatures slowly approached 0 degrees Kelvin the point in which atoms themselves stop moving.

At the point at which 5 degrees was reached some of the fire shields couldn't handle it and broke. In an instant the person's body turned into pure ice and shattered apart in the wind. In seconds 20 people suffered the same fate. Though the 10 cloaked people just like Percy remained shield-less as they just starred at one another. They just let the god level mana cultivators die like flies as the temperature finally reached 0 degrees Kelvin. The point of absolute Zero, were even matter stops moving.

"I give you credit Perseus now I see why they call you the walking natural disaster. You can create weather that will kill even the gods who stand above all. Yet this storm is nothing to us." Said the man hooded man he swiped his hand as the massive storm began to dissipate into nothingness. Percy didn't care since most for the mana used for the move was used from that tier 13 mana move he absorbed.

However as the mana circles broke from the pressure the man exerted as he didn't even glance at the now 40 remaining god level mana cultivators. Most let out a sigh of relief as some panted in exhaustion and some even had a half frozen body but still hung on. Even then they all their eyes seemed to fill with rage as they starred at Percy in his level 2 Mana Overlord form. But as he watched them suddenly the main guy in the black cloak sighed and just starred at him.

"He is to powerful all of you are useless to us." He said with a emotionless tone and wave his hand once again. This time Percy could see mana circles on their chests begin to glow as they all seemed scarred whittles.

"I have activated a detonator that we placed on you earlier, if you go out this way your souls will be offered up for reincarnations and you will eventually regain your memories. Now get as close to him as you can and detonator your cultivation." He said as they all frowned but nodded seeing as they could do nothing against such a powerful man. Percy was beginning to believe that this man was above even the level 15 or the primordial level cultivators. Maybe he was maybe he wasn't but he gave Percy an uncomfortable feeling the whole time he was in his presence.

"Now GO!" He shouted as all the injured cultivators all made their way towards Percy. But the instant they did Percy reached down towards his belts as he grabbed the white one. Instantly a now pure white to almost crystal color polearm was in his hand. This was one of Percy's four weapons that went by the name Air, like the others is had been embedded with a certain mana type of element.

"Come forth and let the Air of this plane turn into arrows that can pierce worlds." Percy whispered as the polearm in his hand slowly began to change shape shift until Percy was left with a crystal bow. The design was simple and flawless as the light hit the weapon and made it glow with beautiful colors. Even the string seemed to be made of crystal, the only thing different about it was that it was a little larger than most bows to accommodate for Percy's size.

"Get him before he has a chance to fire!" A women under a cloak had yelled as she sensed the danger from the weapon. But before the cultivators could get close Percy pulled back the string as the bow became taunt. Just then then an arrow made of the very air around him formed and rested itself in firing position.

"Fire." Percy said as he released the arrow, the cultivator he was aiming at didn't even have time to try and dodge as the arrow smashed into him. The instant it did his body turned into a blood mist, but the arrow didn't stop there as it continued going upwards and past the atmosphere and still farther. As it went forward the very pressure from the arrow made an updraft that sucked all the clouds for the next million miles into a massive tunnel that went deep into space.

Even then the force was so powerful it made new clouds in its wake just like an airplane would. Till the suction was so powerful in fact that the frozen mountains from Percy's last mana move were sucked out of the ground and into the air for a few miles. By the time the suction force stop a minute had passed as they massive rock and mountains that got sucked up began to fall back to earth. But

The column was so large in fact to see it all Mathew had to zoom out to the point he was in space to see it all. It was at a 45 degree angle from the Immortal plane and the column of clouds went on for a couple million miles in length and about 50 thousand in diameter. You could even see a twist in the clouds that formed the column due to the arrow rotation. Even if it seemed impossible for Artemis and her group they knew because it was Percy this was really happening.

At the same time Percy somehow knew Artemis was going to bug him about getting a bow like that in the future. But he disregarded the thought as he looked at the gaping mana cultivators as they just finished getting pushed back by the sheer force of the arrow. Slowly Percy drew back the bow string as the remaining cultivators all gnashed their teeth and let out roars of rage. Soon the sky was full of tier 12 mana moves as massive burst of fire, water, wind, light, darkness, and even massive spikes of earth shot towards him.

Even massive golems 20 miles tall sprouted out of the earth with massive metal weapons and charged him. Volcanoes grew in seconds and erupted, meteors fell from the sky along with chunks of ice the size of mountains. Figures made of pure light charged him along with mystical animals made of pure darkness. Massive 30 miles swords made of fire and water slashed down at him and even then after the mana cultivators were done casting their moves they charged him to detonate their cultivations.

"Lighting that pierces everything shower down and protect the innocent." Percy said once again as a new lighting arrow that seemed to make the master bolt seem like a spark appeared on the string. As it did the cultivators were only about a 500 feet away as Percy pointed it straight upward and fired. As he did in a flash of lighting the arrow disappeared from sight. At this sight the cultivators didn't stop but went even faster as Percy slowly lowered his bow and sighed.

"Let the lighting fall." He whispered as the massive column of clouds that he has just made began to make movements. In seconds the column had moved from its 45 degree angle to a now straight up and down position right above Percy. Just then at the very top of the massive column you could barely see a foot long arrow penetrate the top. At it did the arrow made of lighting dissolved in a second as the lighting started to quickly go back down as it gathered power.

This may take a while to explain but it was only second of time as the lighting began to descend through the column and grew to an unimaginable power. The instant the lightning bolt left the clouds it was the width of 30 miles as it descended upon Percy and the rest. The cloaked cultivators were already out of the bolts range but they weren't safe. The instant the bolt hit the ground there were only inches from Percy and the nearest cultivators hand as their whole world went white.

On the screen that Mathew showed he knew what was happening as he pulled his screen back out instantly as a massive eruption of light appeared on the screen. As it appeared you could first see the column cloud as it appeared the size of a nail in a board, which was until the massive explosion consumed it. In seconds the domes of pure white light that was the explosion began to expand out rapidly until it consumed more and more land. Just the amount of land it consumed was mind boggling to everyone who watched on the monitors.

Each time Mathew backed out more and more until it finally stopped, just then there was a measurement tool that appeared on the screen. It quickly measured the distance like it always did with massive attacks for documentation. But the number it gave made everyone's eyes bulge out of their skulls. The number was in fact 7340100000 miles across the instant that number appeared Mathew instantly hit measure again but it just came back with the same number.

"T-That n-number is the same distance that is the diameter of Pluto's orbit around the sun." Hera stuttered in astonishment as they all watched the glow of the explosion slowly fade. Instantly Mathew's camera instantly went back towards the location Percy was to find a site that made the 4 lovers all breathe easy. There standing upon a column untouched by the explosion only a few feet wide was Percy.

His armor looked a little messed up but everything around him was completely gone as it revealed a crater that went down for about a million miles. Thankfully the crater massive diameter of the explosion only went horizontal and not vertical or you would never see the bottom of that pit. But down below you could see the massive rugged land as fountains of magma sprouted up after a few minutes.

"I knew you wouldn't be that easy to kill." Percy said suddenly as he turned his head to see the 10 cultivators, their cloaks burnt in some areas but mostly untouched. But you could see they were slightly panting as they assumingly used up a good amount of energy defending against that attack.

"I am surprised you even had that much power in you Perseus. But now I assume you are feeling the after effects of using so much mana." Said the main dude as Percy frowned as his slightly shaking hand was clenched. Indeed it had used a large amount of mana on Percy's part as he tried to end them all here.

"But now with those rats gone we can focus on each other." He said as Percy just stared at him but then Percy felt something to his right as he turned his head along with the cultivators to find a surprising sight. Flying their way was a large seed the size of a baseball, quickly it went towards Percy as he caught the seed in surprise as he looked at it. As he did he looked it over as he slightly smiled and wave his hand as he absorbed the seed into his body for later use. This was the seed from the Tree of Life that had managed to survive the massive blast.

"I will plant you later." Percy said as he tucked the seed away and turned towards the others as they seemed impressed at how just un-killable the Tree of Life was. Still they focused on their pray before them as the head dude slowly floated.

"You may be powerful Perseus but your power right now is nothing compared to us. You're going to have to step up the game if you want to live. So throw everything you have at us and I still bet we will all live." He said as all of them flared their power as Percy's eyes widened as he felt the 9 level 15 mana cultivators. However the main dude was even more powerful, Percy knew the man wasn't bluffing when he said they might all walk out of here alive. But that meant his family would be in danger so he had to push himself even father.

"Forgive me everyone you are going to see an unsightly side of me." Percy said quietly but everyone watching heard it as Percy's power began to grow so fast that even the air that touched him turned into a pure mana vapor and disperse into the air around him. As the white vapor spread around him Percy slowly pulled two new belts offs his waste. Slowly two new weapons came into view as they appeared to be small handled dual scythes.

Each was the same shape and design but they looked odd with their full length scythe blade but with only about half the handle length to them. They design of the two looked very similar to the level 1 eclipse scythe from ninja gaiden still they gave off a feeling of pure death as Percy slowly twirled the two in his hands. But as he did he stopped and then slammed both ends of the scythes together and with a soft click they attached to one another.

As they did Percy now had a full length double bladed scythe, one side was pure blue and the other was a color of copper. The blue ones special properties was water and gave off a very cold feeling as it froze the water in the air around it. The copper colored one gave off a earth like feeling as the very little ground around Percy seemed to react to it and rumble slightly as it formed small spikes around the column of ground around Percy.

"Now you're getting serious." The man said with a laugh as Percy slowly exhaled and readied himself.

"Release me from emotions of death and life, come to me emotion of revenge and hate. Explode forward and extinguish the life in front of you. Let the loss of reason consume me and my enemies, let it extinguish all life that claims to want to hurt me. Come to me my inner demon, Mana Overlord level 3 you are released… h… ha… hahaha… Hahaha… HAHAHAHA!"

As the demon's laugh exploded from Percy it shook the souls of the people around him. But it quit suddenly as Percy's head hung itself as he went quiet. Just then the white pure mana around him turned black as his armor began to morph slowly. Its edges grew rough and sharp to the point even if you touched them you knew you would be cut, it also gave it a much more animalistic look to it. Even the helmet began to morph to the point at which glowing red eyes appeared on the top and the front of it formed a mouth that seemed like it could eat someone.

(Think the berserk armor that Guts wear in the manga called Berserk but crossed with Percy's old level 2 Mana Overlord form. I am simply to lazy to go over fine details so use your imagination to figure it out.)

Most of Percy's features were lost in this transformation as it the head slowly took the look of what appeared to be a wolf. Even then with his now jagged armor it gave him a look that almost seemed berserk. The double bladed scythe in his hand seemed to scream for blood to as Percy's new form seemed to be ready to kill anything. As he…no… as it stood there with a now smiling face/helmet it slowly spoke to the now 10 slightly scared people.

"Who's wants to play with little old me?"

 **ONE WEEK OF COLLEGE LEFT THEN I AM FREE FOR ABOUT A WEEK! YEAH**

 **Empresses in Order:**

 **Irene**

 **Hestia**

 **Reyna**

 **Artemis**

 **Thalia (almost planning on something)**

 **Hera (same as Thalia)**

 **Chaos (eventually)**

 **Princess in Order:**

 **Lux**

 **Sally**

 **Hecate**

 **Yuel**

 **Zoe**

 **Phoebe**

 **(Decided to add another daughter from a goddess that starts with the letter H)**

 **(Mothers name stars with an R)**

 **Prince:**

 **Still thinking about it but still wondering if I should.**


	30. Irene And Chaos, Pancake Prince, Sin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **LAST TIME:**

As the demon's laugh exploded from Percy it shook the souls of the people around him. But it quit suddenly as Percy's head hung itself as he went quiet. Just then the white pure mana around him turned black as his armor began to morph slowly. Its edges grew rough and sharp to the point even if you touched them you knew you would be cut, it also gave it a much more animalistic look to it. Even the helmet began to morph to the point at which glowing red eyes appeared on the top and the front of it formed a mouth that seemed like it could eat someone.

(Think the berserk armor that Guts wear in the manga called Berserk but crossed with Percy's old level 2 Mana Overlord form. I am simply too lazy to go over fine details so use your imagination to figure it out.)

Most of Percy's features were lost in this transformation as it the head slowly took the look of what appeared to be a wolf. Even then with his now jagged armor it gave him a look that almost seemed berserk. The double bladed scythe in his hand seemed to scream for blood to as Percy's new form seemed to be ready to kill anything. As he…no… as it stood there with a now smiling face/helmet it slowly spoke to the now 10 slightly scared people.

"Who's wants to play with little old me?"

 **NOW:**

 **IRENE POV:**

I sighed inwardly as I realized my mistakes in coming to this party, number one on that possible list had to be going to a party on finals week regardless. Close second had to be that every guy I saw looked at me like a piece of meat and I haven't punched each and every one of them or thrown a drink in their face yet. Thirdly had to be that fact that I even agreed to come but hey I needed a break. But as I leaned up against a wall sipping on my drink I could only sigh, lets just say I a certain…someone was on my mind.

Sure he may have been…a little off…more than most, but the fact that I felt comfortable around him was strange. I am not saying that I don't feel comfortable around people. Sure I can relax around them but not anything like when I was with him. I felt like I could trust him with more than I normally would, even my life. It was like a volcano of feelings that I had as I saw him, even dare say I felt a deep love for him.

But after I roughly told him to go away while he did seem upset he didn't argue at all, he even left me with a packet of information that dates back to 8,000 BC. I tried to throw it away but I couldn't bring myself to do it, after a week of not touching it I finally opened it I was shocked. Sure it was probably fake but the contents…they made me feel things that I didn't want to. So I stopped reading it halfway through and then locked it in a safe in my house. Yet to this minute that information haunts me, so much of it brought out such deep emotions…I was scarred.

"Hey Irene!" I heard as the voice brought me out of my thoughts as I turned to see my curly haired drug dealer friend. While he might be a bad guy to some but I have known his family since I came back to America in 2555 after a 60 year trip in England. I guess you could say he is the closest thing to a friend that I have. But his nose slightly bent from his last encounter with my self-proclaimed husband. God damit Irene stop thinking about him.

"Hey." I mumbled into my drink as I took a light sip, as I did he frowned at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What's got you in the dumps?" He asked as I glanced at him as my left emerald green eye and right baby blue eye met both his.

"You know finals and all that." I mumbled as he just stared at me.

"When have finals ever phased you? You're like a 4.5 GPA student, you go through homework faster than a fat kid with a cake. Seriously I swear you must have gained enlightenment from your past lives and acquired all this knowledge in some from freak accident." He said as I rolled my eyes however he wasn't very far off from the truth.

"Well if you must know, it's about a guy." I said as his face went to one of shock as he just stared at me.

"The sky must be falling because I know for a fact that you have never even had a boyfriend." He said bluntly as I gave him a short glare but sighed in the end.

"Yeah I know you don't need to remind me, anyways he is the same one that broke your nose." I said as his eyebrow twitched and his hand subconsciously raised to his nose.

"While I should not be someone to say this, that guy is bad news no matter how you look at it." He said as I nodded.

"I know…but he said something that got me thinking. You know how I was in a coma until I was 18 right?" I asked as he nodded lightly, just a little white lie I saw to people to help me redirect conversation about me. I even went as far as to falsify medical records to prove it.

"Yeah you hit your head and when you woke up you had no previous memories of your life, a blank slate you once said." He said as I nodded.

"Yeah…but he claimed to know me from my past, which is why he was so protective over me." I said motioning to his nose as he seemed to grimace in pain.

"Yeah while I going to admit what I did was wrong that night I will not ever do it again if he is in this whole picture. I have a feeling that if you ever did drugs that I ever sold you I don't think I would be alive the next day." He said with a shiver.

"Well he I don't blame him if he did, you know I will never do drugs in my life yet you still insisted I do them. Some friend you are." I mumbled the last part as he looked like he was shot.

"Okay enough about me, so apparently you kno-." But he stopped talking as I didn't notice for a second until I noticed the music had stopped as well. I then looked up to see a shocking site before me, everything was frozen in place. Everyone and everything around me was stopped, from the person pouring themselves a new beer or the beer pong table with the ball in midflight. People in mid laugh, a guy cropping a feel on a girl's ass, that same girl slapping the dude. Even the DJ as he was in the middle of playing something, at this point I was growing scarred.

"H-Hello?" I asked but only my voice sounded as nothing else did, not a word or even a creak from the house around us. No sound just made it all the more worrisome as I slowly inhaled and exhaled. But as I looked around trying to get something to happen I suddenly saw a women in a black dress standing by a painting in the house as she slowly moved.

"Hello?" I asked again but she didn't seem to hear me as she slowly turned away as her black hair drifted in an invisible slow wind as she slowly walked around a corner. I ran after her after her as I looked for answers as to what was happening, I knew something magical had to be happening. I have seen enough things in my life to know some sort of mystical being was behind this.

"Hey!" I called out as I rounded the corner to suddenly find her gone as I frantically looked around as I noticed her outside already as she slowly walked across the ground in her black high heels. A corner of her face was exposed to me as I saw features that could make any man or women bow to her. But it was only the side of her face as her black hair instantly blocked my view as I rushed outside in my chase.

As I reached the outside I saw already on the other side of the street, as she stood there silently she turned her head so I only saw her mouth and chin as her hair blocked most of her face. Her mouth slowly turned into a smile as she turned back ahead and continued to walk as I grew frustrated.

"Stop!" I yelled but she did not listen as I continued to run forward as she disappeared behind a tree nearest to her as I sighed. As I got to the tree I only saw her back side a hundred feet away as I growled in frustration. Just then I used some of my powers that I kept hidden from everyone, instantly the ground beneath me sunk in. I hate to admit it but this was one of the reasons I was so frightened while reading Percy's file. It mentioned that I was not one but two earth goddess, while I didn't understand if that was a joke or not. But the fact that it mentioned I had control over earth and the fact that I could actually control it startled me.

"I said stop!" I yelled as I jumped as the ground stiffened as it launched me in the air, as it did I easily handled myself. I kind of like to practice with my 'powers' every so often, so at this point I was kind of a pro.

As I fell through the air the women stopped and glanced back at me with a hint of surprise on her face. But then she smiled as she suddenly bent down and launched herself through the air with ease and even start to fly. I was thoroughly pissed at this point as I landed, taking out a few trees in the process. Not that it hurt or anything, I kind of have a body that is impervious to pain. I once got hit by a truck and walked away unscathed. Kind of had to go into hiding after that for a while.

Anyways as I used my monstrous strength to rip a tree from the ground and launched it at her I started to run and gave another jump but much harder this time. The tree found the women first as it almost hit her but she simple extended her hand outwards as the tree exploded into splinters. But I was there a second later as I tackled her midair, as I caught the women I couldn't help notice that my hands found a very…soft place to latch onto. She even gave a very girlish yelp as my hands found her breasts as we both fell 100 feet to the ground.

As we hit the ground we smashed through a couple trees and tumbled into a grass field after a little. But I wasn't done as I stood up and straddled the women at this point I was about to punch her in the face but I stopped as my punch stopped. Her face was one that was beyond perfection, it was so beautiful that I was sure that presidents of whole planets would give anything to be in her presence for more than a minute. Even I was attracted to her but I was going to bring that information to my grave.

"Who are you?" I asked as she just looked up at me with surprise written all over her face.

"You don't remember?" I asked as I just raised an eyebrow as I tightened my fist.

"You didn't answer my question, who are you? How in the hell can you do whatever you did back there? If you don't tell me I will punch you in the face." I threatened as she just starred.

"Who am I?" She asked as suddenly I felt something lifting me up as I let out a startled eep but as I looked behind me to find nothing actually lifting me up I was startled. Then I noticed that I was floating in front of the women as I struggled to free myself. I even extended my hands down to try and make the earth come up and grab me but something was blocking my control. I could only glare at the women who was now standing in front of me as she brushed herself off.

"I am called many names but I prefer the name Chaos." She said as I suddenly I felt a bolt of lightning go through my mind. Suddenly tears began to stream from my Emerald eye as I felt a vast amount of emotions swell inside me. As this happened I felt my feet lightly touch the ground as the women just silently starred at me with a sad expression.

"What are you starring at?" I asked in an angry voice as I tried to suppress these emotions of motherly love consume me. All I wanted to do was hug this women and cry in her bosom but I held myself back as I wiped my eye clear of tears.

"I guess Perseus was right you have forgotten everything…but even if you have forgotten you soul hasn't." She whispered as the name Perseus made m freeze as I looked at her. All I could do was try and formulate a sentence in my mind but it was too muddled to do anything. Slowly my mouth opened and I slowly said something.

"W-Who am I?" I asked with a voice trembling with emotions as Chaos stood there silently and slowly extended her arms and wrapped me up in a hug. I didn't fight at all as I let this mystery women embrace me in her soft wand warm arms.

"That is not something I can tell you, I can only help you find that answer yourself. There is nothing I can do to help you regain your memories other than being beside you. However there is something terrible happening that I need your assistance in." She said as I felt that she was not lying. Deep down I knew this women meant something to me but I couldn't place my finger on it. However as I sniffled lightly in her embrace I lightly nodded my head.

"Why do you need my assistance if you are so powerful?" I asked her as she sighed as if she had asked herself this question.

"Not all things can be worked out with simple power, I know this is still a fresh mark, but you for example. Your memories are sealed deep inside you and you cannot retrieve them even with power but instead situations that lead to you remembering the. Even I as the creator have no control over this, the only person who might is Percy. However he is in danger right now and only you or your daughter can save him." She said as I just starred at her as I slowly felt something inside me click as a shot image appeared in my head of a small female with a brilliant smile that looked similar to me.

"I-I have a daughter..." I said it more like a statement than a question as Chaos nodded and smiled at me.

"See you are already remembering, I am sure you have already had a few of these when reading that information but they did not stick to you since your mind was so confided. Don't worry we will help you recover from your injury soon enough. For some reason I knew she wasn't lying as I looked up at her.

"What is this about Percy being in trouble?" I asked her as a smile spread on her face.

"Memoryless and only a fraction as powerful as you used to be and yet you still jump in to save the man you love without a second through. I must say love is a great thing isn't it?" She asked as I blushed at her.

"W-Who said anything about me loving him! The only reason I want to 'save' him or whatever is to get answers! Like who in the hell is he to me and why in the hell is it that every time I start a fucking fire in my fireplace I think of a small 8 year old girl with fire like hair that I want to kiss!" I yelled out in pure anger as an eyebrow was raised from her as I felt my blood rush to my face.

"You heard nothing." I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about…her name is Hestia by the way." She said as I was surprised.

"Wait are you talking about the girl!" I yelled as she walked away from me and towards a black disk a few feet away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said with a playful smirk as she walked into the black disk as I rushed in after her.

"Yes you do! Don't walk away like you don't know! Tell me!" I yelled in anger as that the teasing women as I was sucked into the disk as everything in my world instantly went back to normal in my world.

 **THIRDPERSON POV:**

Percy stood there silently now as the 10 people before him just starred at the now level 3 Mana Overlord form. Even if they were more than 300 feet away they could feel the simple and massive amount of raw energy that Percy contained. Even so as Percy stood then a smile soon crept upon his monstrous face.

"Oh did I scare the little babies? Well if you aren't going to attack then I am going to start. Tier 14 mana move Rising earth." Percy said as he gave half a spin to his weapon as the copper brown scythe raised into the air. However as it did the earth that was millions of miles down below began to shudder and suddenly began to move like water as I surged forth. Instantly billions of massive spikes began to shoot up into the sky. Nothing to stop them as they shot forth around Percy as he pointed his finger forward.

However the 10 were in slight shock as he used a tier 14 move like it was nothing to him, he didn't even use a mana circle to initiate it. At this point this is when they realized just how powerful Percy had gotten with this transformation. But as the massive mile long spikes filled the air around them they all fled into the now forest of floating spikes as Percy's face smiled like a wicked devil.

"Oh so we are playing hide and seek? This is going to be fun!" He yelled as he waved his hand as all the spikes in the area around him stopped flying up and instead began to levitate around him. As they did h moved his hands as the massive amount of spikes all began to move around him in a giant ball. However as it finished he frowned lightly as he was forced to constantly keep them from falling. But then an idea came to his head that required an only one time mana amount imput.

"Tierless gravity skill, Zero G." He said as the million miles around him shook for a second until suddenly everything stopped shaking as he lowered his hand and smiled as he gently pushed off the platform he was one as he floated silently in the air.

"Cost me 5 percent of my mana but completely worth it. Now who do I find first? That blade bitch or the shadow douche? I say both!" He said as if he was talking to someone else as everyone just starred in shock as the slightly crazy Percy flew off into the floating rock field. As he did he seemed to be humming a song that closely resembled a song from Earth. This song was easily recognized by Hera and the bunch as Tiptoe through the tulips by Tiny Tim and as they listened they couldn't help but shiver.

"…And tip toe through the tulips with MEEEEEE!" Percy suddenly shouted as he reached a rock and gave one solid slash with his weapon.

As he did a person flew out from around the rock as it shattered to complete dust along with another several thousand in front of Percy. As the rocks crumbled a sick smile crossed Percy's metal face as he charged the person. The person just glared at him and thrust his hand out as a baseball size of pure darkness appeared in front of it. As it did the man thrust his arm forward as the ball rapidly began to expand into a football field sized ball.

As it grew Percy just frowned as he made a simple wave like motion in front of him. Instantly the ball of darkness seemed to have a massive ripple through it as the man's face contorted and was blown back from the ball at a high speed. He crashed through hundreds of the rocks floating in the air as he was finally caught by one of his fellow men. But as he was caught he looked in the direction of Percy to see something gruesome to say the least.

Percy's helmet/head's mouth was open at least 90 degrees as the massive black ball was being sucked in like a vacuum. In seconds the black ball was completely gone and a now slightly tubby Percy was seen as he pounded she chest twice as a burp came out of his mouth. At the same time black smoke come from his mouth as his face seemed satisfied.

"Nothing like a good energy ball to fill you right up. I must say a tier 13 darkness move fills you right up." He said as he rubbed his bloated stomach as he gave a small hiccup as all the people watching were speechless.

"But whatever goes in must come out, but for me I say let's add a twist." He said with a killers grin as his razor sharp teeth parted and formed lips. As they did a black bubble began to form until it was about the size of a beach ball but had a basketball size yin yang sign in it. As it formed Percy wiped his mouth and moved his hand in front of it as all black cloak people got a sense of dread.

"Now for my third act I would like to demonstrate what happens when you make pure dark and pure white mana collide with one another. Now hold onto your britches because this one is going to be a little bigger than the rest." Percy said as instantly all the people escaped as fast as they could as they flew out of the rock field around them. However as they escaped it they all stopped as they starred in shock once again.

Around the smaller rock field was more rocks but not just simple hill size sized ones like the ones in the crowded area they were just in. No these ones were the size of continents to ones the size of the earths sun. All of them floating around like massive bubbles as they were all perfectly circular in shape. They done know how they missed since it took up the entirety of the massive crater that Percy has made and even then some.

Just to give you an estimate on how big it was think of it like this it takes light 5.3 hours to reach Pluto. That means the crater size is so big that takes light a little under 11 hours to cross it, but Percy's tier 14 mana move rising earth had tacked on another 5 hours to that. But this massive field that take 16 hours for light to travel across was completely filled with massive spheres of earth that were ripped from the very ground making it even more of a wasteland then before.

"What you thought that I would really spend 5 percent of my mana on something as trivial as that little speck of floating rocks I used to play hide and seek?" Came a new voice as Percy stood behind the 10 people with his bubble and yin yang sigh still floating in it.

"Y-You monster." Said the sword women.

"What? Just a monster? Please I prefer demon over anything, but I guess monster does has a nice ring to it…anyways this game of hide and seek got boring so I am going to start a new one. How about capture the flag!" He yelled like and excited child as all of the people felt like this only proved the women's point in calling him what she did.

"This little thing my flag and how about…this is yours." Said Percy as he pointed at the bubble for his and he simple plucked a rock from the air as theirs. At this point you could basically feel the hate coming from the 10 as one of them finally snapped.

"Like hell I am going to do this! I did not come her to play games with some low life freak! I came here to kill some fool that the Phoenix emperors wanted dead!" One shouted as Percy slowly frowned as the rock in his hand dissolved into nothing.

"Alright no more games." Percy said as he waved his hand and the bubble suddenly seemed to twist like a screw. It was like the very space of reality was bending around it as it finally disappeared as the space was left empty. Suddenly the space rippled as the space began to crack just then Percy thrust his hand into the space as lighting began to rip in all directions. Some bolts so big they destroyed entire earth sized spheres around them.

As this continued the 10 easily dodge the strike but began to feel uneasy about this as they watched Percy slowly being to pull something out of the space. As he did the crack in the immortal plane instantly mended itself until Percy was left holding a small box. However as they others looked at this box they got a dangerous feeling from it as the leader spoke.

"We have to get that box away from him, I sense something I have never sense before coming from it. Something that will seal our doom if he uses it. All of you kill him at once." The man said as the 9 nodded and rushed towards Percy as he looked up at them.

"The sin of Pride and its ability to doom oneself with their own self-flattery." He spoke very softly as the first cultivator reached him. As they did an illusionary image of a dragon as large as a mountain range exploded forth behind Percy. As that first cultivator reach Percy he struck out with a Light based mana move. Instantly the move struck Percy and sent him flying faster than humans could see as he was sent smashing through several large sphere of earth until he came to stop.

Percy slowly pulled himself from the surface of the sphere with his box in hand as he looked in the direction of the 10 to see a now massive light beam from a tier 13 mana move called heavens will coming his way. But he didn't seem phased by it as he pulled his dual scythe from his back and made a large slash forward. As he did the beam was cut in two with ease as they went past him and left him unharmed.

But then the slash continued forwards as the cultivator of Light took one last breath and was sliced in two equal parts but then his body began to cube itself into smaller bits and then fall from the sky in a bloody mess. This clearly sent a shock through all of them as Percy stood on his fake planet a million miles away.

"The sin of Envy and its ability to try and copy the strong." He said in his low voice once again as the box seemed to shine a little at his words. Then more began to attack as several tier 13 mana moves began to fill the sky. One for earth, water, and wind; each the strongest of the tier 13 moves as they began to fill the sky around Percy as he spoke once again.

"The sin of Greed and its ability make one want and need all." He said as he spun his dual scythe as the massively destructive moves around turned half the sphere's into dust as they shot towards him. But just as they reached him they all began to be sucked into three points only inches from Percy. As they funneled into the points you could see Percy focusing on the three points as his power slowly drained from him. In seconds they were finally done as three gems fell from the air as Percy snatched them up as they got sucked into his hand and into his body.

"The sin of Sloth and it ability to cause a person to do nothing for eternity." He said as he lightly pushed off the sphere under him as it exploded out from underneath him. The planet was then left floating as it split apart into millions of pieces as Percy instantly appeared in front of several of the people. As he did his hand struck out towards the nearest one as he gripped their head. As it did they screamed in pain as his claw like fingers dug into the persons head.

Then they finally stopped screaming as they body went limp in Percy's hand as he threw the person towards another as he just starred at them. But they were still alive as the wounds on their head slowly healed but they held a dumb expression on their face. What Percy had just done was basically sucked all of their knowledge away and made the person mentally retarded.

"The sin of Gluttony and its ability to make one consume all." He said as the box was glowing like a flashlight in his hand as he whipped his head around just in time to encounter the sword being jabbed to the back of his head. But with a snap of his mouth the women holding the sword screamed in pain as her arm was bitten off by Percy's head. But he wasn't done as he took another bite and consumed her whole. She screamed until the end as they even heard her as she went into where Percy's helmet mouth led.

"Two sins for six people let's make this work." He said in an insane voice as he rushed forward to the last six people. The now mentally retarded person was left to fall from the sky as the shadow man holding him felt shiver run down his back.

"Oh no you don't!" Shouted a voice as a staff suddenly connected with Percy's head as he was thrown at an extreme speed to the side. Percy's empty black eyes just blinked a few times as he slowly turned his head back to the one who hit him at the same time a popping sound could be heard as Percy's Jaw straightened back out.

"What are you idiots doing? Unlock your seals already! Do you really think we can face him in the state he is in!?" He shouted as the main man in black nodded as the remaining six people all made hand simple as their power began to rise upwards until they were a step away from whatever was above a primordial tier mana cultivator. Each of them glowing with energy as Percy's eyes narrowed.

"So you were all holding back after all…I guess you didn't all want to die after all." Percy said as a sick smile crossed his face. At the same time a laugh began to come from him as the mana around him turned even darker.

"The sin of lust and its ability to make men and women strive for pleasure!" He shouted as three of the people shooting towards him used their strongest mana moves. As they did the area around them began to light up brighter and brighter until a dome that would take light 9 days to travel cross was lit up.

The dome was incredible as the very space seemed to shake and tear because the pure destructive force. Yet it didn't stop there as a beam of light shot out of the top as Percy emerged from it seemingly unscathed.

"You think something like this will harm me? I am the great and might Perseus destroyer of worlds and moons! The king of the crazies and the prince of all pancakes! So try harder and maybe you might dent my armor!" Hey said with a hysterical laugh as the once serious Percy had made a 180 emotional turn, but nobody was laughing at his jokes.

"Oh don't worry I will." Said a voice as Percy turned to dodge an ice javelin that scrapped against his armor as he hopped back a few steps as the dome of light slowly began to dissipate. However as it did it revealed one unharmed black cloaked and three completely out of it people. Their eyes were rolled into the backs of their heads and their bodies were shivering in pure pleasure as they let out animalistic moans.

On each of their foreheads was a small finger print from Percy as he forced the people into a state of pure pleasure. It was s state in which no one Percy knew could escape and from the looks of the amount of cum staining all three of their pants they weren't ever going to get out. Forever forsaken to drown in pleasure until their bodies wither away and die. Not so bad if you think about it but for many it was simply too much.

"Unfortunately I only have one sin left to unlock my little box to fight your boss, obviously he is a millions times more powerful than you are. This form will not be able to kill him so… you three need to die if you can do that you will make this pancake prince very happy." Percy said as all three surrounded him with the intention to do as much as possible as Percy sighed deeply as a overwhelming light exploded from the box in front of him. Something even more power than the explosion a minute ago.

"The sin of Wrath and its ability to feed off all the sins and become stronger than all the rest. But with it comes the loss of all reason and sense of right." Percy said as the three around fired off everything they had. When their mana was depleted they replenished it with mana pills. When their weapons broke the summoned new ones. The air around Percy seemed to broil with pure mana as thousands of tier 10 to tier 11 moves were used.

But Percy just stood there motionless as a barrier of black mana protected him as it evaporated any mana that touched it. This black mana in general was anti mana which Percy would use on whim to dissolve any mana around him. It was very deadly to most but to him it was like a fish in water as his eyes snapped open and a massive mana diagram began to appear in the sky as the three of them stopped and watched the massive diagram expand outwards.

"Wrath controls all if one is angry enough, now wilt like a flower as time flows on. Tierless Time mana move, fast forward." He said as the threes eyes went wide as they tried to move but it was to much as their bodies instantly began to age rapidly as they screamed in pain as their nearly limitless lifespans dwindled into simple minutes. However as Percy cast this tierless skill you could see the strain on him as he had used most of his mana to fight against the 10.

Though it seemed like a joke to see that he was tired it was no joke, fighting against 9 peak primordial mana cultivators was very draining. Be it dodge attacks or activating his powers over sin. All of it drained nearly 80 percent of his power as finally he was left standing motionless in front of the last cultivator as the three around him had long since turned into dust.

"I thought controlling the mana of time was impossible, not even I have accomplished such a feat." Said the black robbed man as Percy slowly spoke in a normal voice but he paid no heed to the man in front of him as he slowly opened the box in front of him. Just then a light heartbeat could be heard as the camera everyone was looking from zoomed in on the epic battle to find a heart inside the white box Percy had.

"The seven sins are once again brought back together to unlock the cause of all sin. Life itself." Percy said as he grabbed the heart in front of him as his crazy side seemed suppressed as he starred at this heart.

"You know I don't want to do this but this is the only way to kill you, I know I will lose my humanity when I go into the fourth level of Mana Overlord. I want to say this to those who are watching right now. I am sorry you had to see this side of me…" He said as he slowly extended his empty hand to his chest as it slowly began to open up revealing a rib cage until those bent out of the way until a heart and lungs could be seen. But this heart was pitch black unlike all the organs that surrounded it.

"If you are wondering cloaked man this heart in my hand is my real heart. A final barrier if you will, without my true heart I am unable to proceed past this form. Not only that, it also lets me become whole once again which makes me even more powerful. This heart in my chest now is one that I stole from a dying human that I need for a short time. But now it is time for me to be whole once again." Percy said as he reached in and ripped out the black heart as his other hand slowly placed the red heart into his body.

"Now let the life of sin be free once again." Percy said as the heart healed itself as it grew bright red as a new power flooded Percy's veins as a smile spread across his face as the man in black just starred in shock. But at the same time a few people were in shock at this point and time. Mainly a couple of females that had just witnessed something tragic.

"I knew this day would come." Said Chaos with a sigh of emotional stress as Irene was at a loss of words as she felt an overwhelming urge to stop him right then and there but she could not do such a thing. Chaos told her that her time would come and that time was soon.

"Did you know about this?" Asked Hera in shock as she turned to Hestia as Hestia nodded slowly. As she did Hera's eyes went wide along with Artemis's and Thalia's as both of the hunters gasped.

"But it was set in place to hold back his power, he was also the one that did it in the first place. Irene and I never even knew about it until a century after he had do it." Hestia said in a panic as Hera bought her words and turned back to the screen just in time for the now glowing black Percy to speak.

"I present to you all my side I have kept hidden for who knows how long. Come to me my power that flows through me, come to me the sins which are made from life, come to me my hidden rage for existence itself. Mana Overlord form 4, the warrior of injustice." With that a massive amount of black mana exploded around Percy.

 **I am done with college thankfully. And I am back but don't expect daily chapters, I do have a job 5 days a week so I will try and do what I can with the time I have.**

 **Empresses in Order:**

 **Irene**

 **Hestia**

 **Reyna**

 **Artemis**

 **Thalia (almost planning on something)**

 **Hera (same as Thalia)**

 **Chaos (eventually)**

 **Princess in Order:**

 **Lux**

 **Sally**

 **Hecate**

 **Yuel**

 **Zoe**

 **Phoebe**

 **(Decided to add another daughter from a goddess that starts with the letter H)**

 **(Mothers name stars with an R)**

 **Prince:**

 **Thought about it and I decided I should.**


	31. Mortality killer, Level 41, Hugs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **LAST TIME:**

"I knew this day would come." Said Chaos with a sigh of emotional stress as Irene was at a loss of words as she felt an overwhelming urge to stop him right then and there but she could not do such a thing. Chaos told her that her time would come and that time was soon.

"Did you know about this?" Asked Hera in shock as she turned to Hestia as Hestia nodded slowly. As she did Hera's eyes went wide along with Artemis's and Thalia's as both of the hunters gasped.

"But it was set in place to hold back his power, he was also the one that did it in the first place. Irene and I never even knew about it until a century after he had do it." Hestia said in a panic as Hera bought her words and turned back to the screen just in time for the now glowing black Percy to speak.

"I present to you all my side I have kept hidden for who knows how long. Come to me my power that flows through me, come to me the sins which are made from life, come to me my hidden rage for existence itself. Mana Overlord form 4, the warrior of injustice." With that a massive amount of black mana exploded around Percy.

 **NOW:**

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

As the darkness covered Percy all his lovers suddenly felt a deep pounding in their heart an unknown feeling welled inside their hearts. Even Chaos and Irene stood there in shock as the darkness swirled around him in a tornado larger than any ever seen on earth. This would even mock the great red spot on Jupiter as it tore through the space around them for the next million miles but then it still grew. Slowly it pushed the last person back as the storm of black mana continued to expand farther and farther.

"No..." Chaos said as her heart clenched in pain as she watched the man she loved become a monster right in front of her. The black mana turning all pure mana that made up everything around Percy into polluted black mana. The area around him soon began to come to a stop just as it reached the distance it takes light 12 days to travel.

"Something is wrong." Irene said as she watched in horror as her heart went in circles. Flashes of memories of a similar scene popped up in her mind. The black vortex that consumed a whole solar system and a half of another in a place that she remembered was in the Andromeda galaxy. A place she had no idea how she got to in the first place but the memory seemed to overlap this one as she started to hyperventilate as her hand clutched at her chest.

"No this can't be happening! He promised!" She suddenly yelled as her unknown emotions sprouted up in the hundreds in her. Chaos then turned to her as she seemed to give an internal nod as she stood up and walked towards the emotional women.

"I know this is confusing but I am going to need your help in a little, once he is done smashing this man into nothing then your time has come." Chaos said as Irene looked up at her as a singled tear slowly slid down her face. Her emotions too confusing for her to even begin to understand.

"O-Okay…I may not know what is going on but part of me does and that part says I need to listen to what you are saying." Irene said as Chaos nodded. Then the two of them looked back towards the screen and watched in awe as the massive black dome of dark mana began to condense. In mere seconds the massive dome began to shrink into a huge human form.

Soon a 300 foot tall figure was soon left floating in the middle of a massive empty and perfect sphere, even the air around him was completely gone as he was left in a pure and empty void. His figure was just like level 3 Mana Overlord but instead of a platinum color the color now was as black as the abyss of space. Its aura was so dark that you could barely see the outline of the armor it was wearing.

The armor it had was the same but now on its back were four jagged wings that looked like they were made of pure obsidian. But they looked wrong in all aspects as they looked like millions of different sized swords mashed together and made to try and look like wings. But they failed as they looked messed up and broken. But each one was had their own distinct color as one was black, crystal, copper, and blue. If you guessed right these were all of Percy's weapons in their black mana forms.

But still it gave the 300 foot giant of a man a look of pure insanity as his now platinum eyes seemed to glow in pure power. His helmet did morph a little as now it looked like a human's skull with razor sharp teeth that were just like his helmets teeth.

"Haaaa." Percy slowly let out a breath as a black mist that seemed made the void around him tremble with pure power. Just then his monstrous head slowly turned to his right as the man in the cloak in front of him let down a barrier that has been surrounding him.

"Dark mana arts, very interesting." He said as he slowly pulled off his cloak revealing a simple person in a black clothes. His hair was brown and his eyes were blue, but his aura suddenly shot up even higher as Percy just stared at him with his emotionless skull face.

"Peak 16th level of mana cultivation, I like to call it a Mana Creator." He said as he flexed his muscles as he power exploded out even more as his body slowly began to grow immensely until it was the same size as Percy's. Each of the two starring at one another as Percy remained motionless. The tension in the void around them was immense as it seemed to ripple space as the mana cultivator slowly readied himself.

"Yet you still hide your power even after I reached this form? You will pay for such insolence!" Said Percy in a voice that made even Lucifer shake in fear as it shook everyone to the core. Percy had said this form was his embodiment of rage and now in front of everyone it seemed to be even more than that. It was more like a king of evil itself was born in front of them.

"Oh I can't believe you saw through that. I was planning on using this later but if you insist I use it now I guess I will comply." He said with a sick smiled as he pulled out a small that was glowing a deep blue. However as he pulled it out it released an intense power as he smiled.

"This is the cultivations of everyone you killed, right before they died I absorbed their cultivations for this very purpose. With this it will allow me to not only shoot up one level of cultivation but more than likely two! With this you will become nothing but dust in the wind when I am done with you!" He yelled in pride as Percy just stared at him silently as the man grew confused.

"What?" The man asked as Percy slowly spoke.

"I am waiting for you to take you silly pill. I am not going to fight a weak man." He said in complete honesty as the man's eyebrow twitched.

"Fine then feel the power of all my comrades that you murdered!" He said as he threw the pill in his mouth as his let out an 'AHHHH' in complete power as his cultivation base shot through the roof. Soon Level 16 was now buried under the mountain that was a level 17 mana cultivator yet it still didn't stop as the man's shirt burst apart as tattoos began to line his skin. Soon the markings made it all the way up to his face as his eyes turned black. Finally after they stopped growing he let out a sigh of air as he smiled.

"Peak level 18 mana cultivator, with this power I feel like I could shatter a galaxy with one flick of my hand. To think the other universe would go through so much trouble to make me grow this strong. To think they would allow me to grow so much just to kill you. Think of it this way this form is all possible just to get rid of you so I think I will call this mana cultivation level. The mortality killer." He said as he clenched his hands lightly as a massive suction force happened from them as all the air that was outside the void was pulled back in by his hand pressure alone.

"Perfect you finally are serious, now I can cast away this filthy conscious and destroy you properly." Percy said as his platinum eyes began to flicker as they quickly turned red as he bent forward and let out a roar of pure terror that shattered the ground for billions of miles as Percy shot towards the man. Instantly the air warped as two fists met in an explosion that made cracks in the very space around them. You see cracking space is nearly a million times easier than controlling it.

"Die!" Percy screamed as his serenaded teeth parted and revealed a red hot throat as he let out a roar along with a burst of fire from his mouth. As the burst of flame as hot as the sun's core hit the man in front of Percy it had no effect. But this only served to provide a barrier for another fist from Percy as it shot towards the man's head. The blow was blocked easily by the man as he kicked Percy back with ease as he shot a great distance away from him.

At this point the light year radius around them was being used completely as their punches destroyed distances of land that would take 100 days for light to pass over. Explosions that dug into the ground so deep that lava formed oceans and rain from the atmosphere formed underwater worlds. Yet these didn't remain for more than a few seconds as the land was destroyed yet again and reshaped as the two fought.

Two natural disasters so big that even a solar system of distance stood no chance as it crumbled under the unholy power of the fight. Still neither of the two were giving any ground to each other as blows were exchanged in the trillions each second. No longer were mana moves being used as they only would use up much valued time for the two. So only physical blows were exchanged as their fists alone were powerful enough to compare to a tier 14 mana move.

But even then the two of them shrugged off the blows like they were water on the skin. Nothing harming the two but yet the man Percy was facing seemed like a bolder in water as Percy's massively destructive blows were nothing to him. Yet his blows to Percy pushed him back a step each time. Though it might not seem like much this single step was enough to make the man smirk in triumph. However Percy grew even more enraged as he body let off a black mist as he continued to attack.

Slowly Percy's rage began to fill him as his form grew even more wicked and evil, yet the mana cultivator still only blocked his moves easily as they became more erratic. But with each hit the man was slowly was being pushed back as a small frown was on his lips, Percy's power still grew as his movements were no longer like flowing water but like an exploding volcano. Each strike as powerful as the last but as this went on soon the man was the one being pushed back a step each strike.

But with trillions of strikes happenings in mere seconds you could imagine how much land was being covered in those seconds as the two fought. Still as the fight went on minutes turned into hours and during these hours it was like hell itself had risen from the ground. Lava now covered the ground more than the earth did. The atmosphere around it was even worse. Storms so large they could cover entire solar systems rained lava were even more common than ones of rain.

But right now the two fighters were in a breathing period as the man and Percy stood about a mile apart and just starred at one another. Percy was waste deep in lava that had no effect on him as the man stood on top of it like it was ground. The two were breathing heavily as the black mist around Percy seemed to be turning everything around him into more black mist. Like a cancer that affected the very essence of existence.

"I see you are more powerful than I first though, but no matter, I guess I will start being serious then." He said as he wiped his lip from a smidge of blood that slowly rolled down his lip. Even then Percy's metal skull face had a small stream of red blood flowing form his mouth. Even though the two hadn't managed to get a clean hit on the other the damage was still there after fighting for 3 hours.

"Grrrr." Percy responded as he spat out the blood into the lava which evaporated the liquid. Percy then took a few steps toward as the lava splashed around like water. As he walked towards him the man's tattoos began to shine gold as you could feel his energy rise even higher.

"I have been holding back just because you were weaker in this form but now you don't deserve such help." He said as he instantly appeared in front of Percy, surprise even filled Percy's face as a fist was soon punching him right in the gut at a speed that seemed impossible. As the punch landed Percy was lifted off the ground and shot straight up into the air like a rocket.

"Oh my…I might have put too much power into that one." The man said as he looked up with a hand over his eyes to see Percy soring upwards with a dent of a fist in his stomach armor. A trail of red blood flowing from his mouth as he vomited a couple mouthfuls.

"Either way this will be the end of it, this fight has gotten boring." The man said as he raised a hand as a massive mana circle began to form as the first mana move since the fight started was being released. Even the people watching felt a deep fear from this mana circle as it gave off an aura of pure destruction. This was the pinnacle of the man's knowledge of mana moves all gathered into an instant. A tier 16 mana move, something that should never exist in nature. At this point it was not one element either as it was a gather of all but time and space.

"Hmmm!" Sounded a voice that covered the distance of a few hundred lightyears as everyone around trembled under its domineering presence. At the same time five massive pillars around the circle that Percy in the man were fighting were beginning to emerge from the ground.

"As one of the eighteen protectors of the immortal plane I am delegated to protect the land and its residences from any major disasters that might befall it. Your power has grown into the level in which you can be considered a disaster if you release certain spells. So for the remainder of this fight I will put up a barrier around you two that will protect the land. Until the fight is over you will not be allowed out and any further fights retaining around you will also be sealed."

"But be warned if your power grows too strong and you become a threat to the people of this plane you will be exterminated." Said the booming voice as the ground shook as the pillars soon were recognizable as fingers each nearly a lightyear tall in size. The arena that Percy and the man were in also became recognizable as the palm of the hand that the fingers belonged to.

"I-I don't believe it." Whispered Chaos in complete astonishment as the massive fingers all stood straight up as a light blue barrier sealed off the lightyear wide arena from the rest of the world.

"I never thought that the rumors were true but they were all along! The eighteen protectors do exist! Beings so powerful they can destroy galaxies with a blink of their eye! They are the protectors of life in all forms and shapes, beings so old that even the first Chaos has no clue where they came from! For one to emerge is a true statement of how powerful that man Percy is facing is!" She yelled as Irene seemed to shake as she looked at the massive hand that was encasing Percy's fight.

"Seems like we have company…no matter after this you will die!" Said the man starring at the fingers in awe as Percy finally stopped flying upwards and floated their silently.

"GRRR!" Percy growled as suddenly his arms began to slowly separate down the middle until it looked like his arms had been chopped in half. But in seconds the now split in two arms grew the sides they were missing. In the end Percy now had four complete arms as he reached behind him towards his wings that floated silently behind him.

As he did each hand gripped a different wing and whipped each weapon in front of him as he let out a roar of dominance. Luckily those metal wings were not attached to Percy and instead floated inches from his skin which enabled him to wield them. But now the 300 foot tall Percy was wielding 200 feet long weapons that looked like pointy lumps of iron.

"Good maybe you might survive this after all." Said the man as he raised his hand towards Percy.

"Tier 16 mana move, Gods will." He said as all the energy began to unleash as Percy leg out a roar as he body burst forth with amazing power. Black mist overflowing from him as it formed a shield before him. At the same time a pencil sized beam shot towards Percy faster than light itself as it seemed to warp the air.

Percy just brought back all his arms and slashed downwards with all his might as the beam reached him. As it did an eruption of white and black light filled the region for the next 80 lightyears as it seemed like a sun was exploding. Everyone was forced to turn away as the light stung their eyes. Even the gods around them were force to turn away as the light was too much. Minutes passed and the light slowly dissipated until nothing was left. But inside the bubble barrier in the massive hand was another story.

All of the ground was not plasma as it pooled in the bottom of the bubble, not even the air was sparred as it too was turned into plasma as it all sloshed around in the bubble in waves so big they could consume galaxies. But the most important feature in all of this was the now limp Percy as he was being held by the man by the head.

Both of his left arms were completely blown off and so was part of his chest. His right leg was also completely gone and his weapon/wings were nowhere to be found. He just lay unconscious in the man's hand as the man gave a slow sigh as he looked down at the still living Percy. But then Percy awoke suddenly as he gave out a roar and tried to punch the man but he was just kneed in the stomach effectively stopping him.

"Such a weak person. Now I think we are done here." He said as he reared back his hand and made a claw with his fingers as he prepared to strike at Percy's heart. But then he stopped as a smile slowly appeared on his face.

"No this is to quick, how about something more extravagant." He said as he waved his hand and a platform made of stone appeared beneath him as he threw Percy onto it as he floated down and lightly landed on it. Percy just slowly got up as blood poured from nearly every orifice of his body as he glared at the man.

"You know I am a kind man so I will let you see your loved ones one last time." He said as his body began to shift until a new form that looked just like Sally appeared before Percy. At this point Percy was frozen in his place as the fake Sally slowly walked forward towards him.

"Come on dad why the long face?" Fake Sally said in a voice just like hers as she summoned a sword and drove it right through Percy's one leg and pinned him to the ground. As Percy let out a roar of pain his head was cupped quickly as he was forced to look up at a new Fake Zoe. This time nothing was said as an arrow was shot right through his chest. This continued on as Percy couldn't do anything as his emotions of his loved ones conflicted greatly.

Yuel, Lux, Hecate, Hera, Hestia, Reyna, Thalia, Phoebe, Artemis, and even Chaos was there as Percy was stabbed and shot each time a new one was show. Each saying cruel things to Percy was he was left lying on the floating platform as a pool of his own blood formed around him. Only his head was left unharmed as the man just starred at Percy with a dull face. However the faces of the people he transformed into were flooded with tears as the man curly turned Percy's greatest emotion against him.

"Pitiful." Said a new voice as Percy flinched greatly this time. The man had taken the form of Irene now as Percy starred in fear as a sword appeared in her hand.

"I can't believe I married a man as weak as you." The fake Irene said as the sword stabbed directly into Percy's heart as the real Irene was crying fiercely as her emotional state seemed like it was on the brink. But suddenly one of Percy's hands that wasn't shot by an arrow grabbed the sword. The fake Irene seemed surprised as Percy let out a feral growl.

"You DARE!" Percy roared as a massive amount of power started to flood from him as he slowly took the sword out of his heart.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME WITH MY EMOTIONS! YOU DARE TRICK ME AGAIN AND AGAIN! **I WILL EXTERMINATE YOU FROM EXISTENCE ITSELF**!" Percy roar as a powerful blast of energy filled the air as Percy's armor began to crack all over it as white light began to flood from those cracks. Now the man had transformed back into his normal form and stepped back in fear. Nothing in the world could have possibly prepared him for what happened next.

Four beams of light shot up from the Plasma Ocean and straight towards Percy instantly the four breams revealed themselves as this weapons but they didn't stop there as they went straight into Percy's back. Each one sinking deep into his back as the cracks started to spread more and more. But the roar form Percy's mouth never stopped as his body regrew in an instantly but no longer did he have fours arms but just two. Even the weapons in his body dissolved into nothing as he was left floating in the air.

"5th Mana Overlord form, Emotionless Power!" Percy screamed as the cracks in his armor blew apart and the four weapons sunk all the way into Percy as his position the sky was replaced with a blinding white light. But unlike going into the 4th form this one was not flashy and wide spread. This transformation only lasted a second and even then the light from him was not as powerful as the mana move a minute ago.

"W-What?" The man stuttered as he looked at the new Percy. Now Percy was no longer black and armor covered but instead his skin was a light gold color but mostly white. His form was a simple one with no features on the face of body. His body stood a simple 300 feet tall and had no facial features, hair, or genitals either. Everything was flat and but you could see his muscles which made him almost look like a manikin.

"S-Stay back." The man said as Percy took a single soundless step and instantly appeared in front of the man. His power was instantly suppressed by Percy as he floated there silently. The mana couldn't even muster the power to throw a punch as the faceless Percy just stared at him. Now mouth to speak from but the man felt a shiver down his spine as if he had hear the person before him speak words so evil it would make the devil look like a saint.

"Please NO!" He yelled as he unleashed another tier 16 mana move right at Percy. But as it shot towards him it quickly slowed down to a crawl until it was inches from Percy. It never even touched him as Percy waved his hand slowly and the pencil thing light beam shuddered and began to be absorbed in to Percy.

"How can he be so powerful!?" Yelled the man as his mana move was sucked dry of mana leaving nothing left as he starred in horror at Percy.

"…" But Percy said nothing as he waved his hand gently as space around him began to morph into a cage around the two leaving the man nowhere to run. But at this point even Chaos was at a loss of words as Percy manipulated space like it was nothing, even time seemed to be under his control as she sensed his time of life come to a halt in this form.

"C-Controlling space?" The man now seemed to be at a complete loss as Percy slowly strode forward leaving nowhere for the man to run. As he finally reach in front of him Percy once again raised his hand as the man began to fire off as many mana spells as he could. Yet nothing reach Percy before it was absorbed into him like water in a dry sponge. It was like all mana was under his control and could not harm him in the least.

"…" Percy finally decided to end it as he slowly snapped his fingers as the man shook violently as you could see streams of white gas flowing from him and being absorbed by Percy. The mana tried to stop it but he felt like his entire existence was in the palm of Percy's hand as he began to laugh.

"Hahaha…I see now! Complete and absolute fusion of mana and being! To give up one's own self to control all of mana! Absolutely brilliant! Hahaha!" He yelled as his body quickly began to shrivel up into nothing.

"To die at the hands of such a being!" He yelled in an emotion similar to happiness but yet not so. It was like a dream for him, to have the strongest being have to put him down. That meant he was powerful enough to achieve such a dream. His power had reached the heavens. Yet in the next second his body was nothing and his soul had been shattered underneath Percy's aura. Nothing but a sea of plasma remained as Percy floated silently in the space around him.

"Hmmm…the battle is over I shall release you." Said the guardian as his hand slowly sunk back into the ground. Even the land his hands had pushed out of the way was restored in and instant as any traces of his existence in at this place vanished. However as the barrier dissipated Percy was left silently floating there as he slowly began to move forward as if a wondering soul.

"Where is he going?" Asked Hestia as emotions swelled inside her as she was happy Percy won but now was concerned about him.

"I do not know." Said Hera as they all watched Percy slowly stop and began to turn around until his featureless face starred right at the screen they were all watching on. Suddenly space seemed to bend once again as the screen began to warp and distort as Mathew let out a scream of pain as he gripped at his head. But not even and instant later a large ripping sound was heard as Percy suddenly emerged from the screen right in front of everyone.

To say they were started would be the understatement of the century, seeing Percy pop out of television made them all shiver as his massive form slowly began to shrink until he stood 6 feet 6 inches tall. Mathew just gasped for air as his ability shut off and he quickly passed out in pain as Percy gave him no look as he turned until he was facing his lovers.

"P-Percy?" Asked Hestia as his form slowly walked forward towards her and the others. Slowly he extended a hand towards them but as he did Hestia gave a gasp of pain along with everyone else as they all felt their very life draining from their bodies.

"Dad stop!" Yelled Zoe and Yuel at the same time as Pain flared in their bodies, but as they yelled the pain lessened for a second but then continued on as their life force slowly floated towards him in a white mist.

"Percy please no." Hera begged as the pain stopped her from moving entirely as she curled up in a ball as Artemis tried to stand but couldn't find the power to as she collapsed on the ground.

"You're killing us." Said a weak voice of Thalia as her demigod life force couldn't keep up with the godly ones as she was drained slowly by Percy. Nobody could do a thing as the emotionless Percy slowly killed the entire empire around him like it was nothing. All the people including his group were being affected by this powerful life sucking force.

"Percy!" Yelled a voice as Percy stopped draining everyone and slowly turned to his right to see a new figure standing before him. Her lush brown hair and green and blue eye, her tan skin and curvy body. This was none other than Irene as she stood before him, her emotions a mess but enough to power her through as she stood their panting in front of him. Chaos has just warped her right there as a way to prevent Percy from killing everyone.

"Percy you need to stop this." Irene said as minor fluctuations appeared on his body in small ripples.

"I feel so cold." Said Thalia as Percy turned at this group to see Artemis hugging a shivering Thalia as more ripples on his flat skin began to form. Even then the tears flowing from their eyes because the pain seemed to send more ripples through his body.

"Percy please come back." Irene said as she slowly walked towards him, for the first time Percy took a step back as his skin was full of ripples.

"Please Percy." Said Hestia as hugged a crying Hera as the goddess gasped in pain. At this time a hand went to Percy's head as if pain was flaring up in it.

"Come back to us Percy." Said Irene again as she finally reached Percy and wrapped him up in a hug. He froze at this point as a hand seemed to want and try and attack her but it didn't as it sat raised up in the air shaking violently. Just then another Person hugged him as a very weak Zoe and Yuel gripped onto him. At this point his whole body was shaking as his inner self was destroying this shell that only knew how to kill.

"Percy." Said two more voices as one very tired Hestia and Hera hugged him was well as this was forming a group of people around him. Slowly Artemis and Thalia joined with Phoebe and Tracy. Eventually all his lovers, children, and extended family were all hugging him as Percy's body slowly began to change. Quickly the golden tinted skin began to shrink and features began to show up such as eye divots and lips. After a few more seconds all his features could be seen but his skin was still gold tinted.

Finally after another few seconds the golden skin broke off like an old crust as Percy gasped for air and collapsed along with all the people hugging him. Like a massive dog pile everyone just laid there exhausted. Even one very embarrassed Irene who has yet to regain her true self. They all just laid there in their own little world as Percy slowly opened his eyes revealing two sea green orbs.

"Thank you all for helping me see the light." Percy said as everyone nodded.

"No problem Mr. Human but you so owe us big time, I nearly died out there!" Threated Thalia but all she got was a snore in response as everyone looked to see Percy quietly sleeping with a red faced Irene using her lap as a pillow for him. Everyone else was also sitting on the ground as they couldn't find the strength to move.

"So…who are you?" Asked Thalia.

"My name is Irene I think you may have heard of me." She said as Thalia seemed to think for a second.

"Oh you're his first lover." Thalia said as I light pinch from Artemis made her wince.

"I supposed you can say that." She said embarrassed.

"Does that mean you regained your memories?" Asked Hestia all Irene could do was shake her head.

"No only bits and pieces but nothing major. As far as I know I was sent her by some creator of the universe lady to save my husband I barely know and his other wives." She said as everyone laughed lightly.

"Well all I can say is welcome back. Tomorrow we will talk about this, for now I am too tired to do anything." Said Hestia as Irene nodded, one could only guess the amount of questions that were building in the three lovers behind her as their curious looks were penetrating into Hestia's head.

"Now how do we get back home?" Asked Thalia as everyone looked at one another.

"Hey!" Shouted a voice in the air as everyone looked to see a familiar female riding a pure white gryphon. Irene however got a strange sense from her.

"How did you make it out of the barrier?" Asked Hestia in a surprised tone as Lux walked over to where her sisters were all sitting as their looks of curiosity seemed to drill hole in her.

"Strangely enough the guy with the big hand teleported me out. Nice guy." She said as a short rumble went through the ground as everyone raised an eyebrow as the response.

"Alright well we need to get home somehow any ideas?" Asked Hera.

"Actually I do." Lux said.

"How so?" Zoe asked.

"Easy we just ask the guardian nicely, after all they are the only beings that can teleport things long distances here. Well other than dad who is crazy strong in that one form." She said with a laugh as everyone sighed at her demeanor.

"So what do you say?" Asked Lux as the ground seemed too grumbled.

"Oh come on! How about I go on date with you!" Lux yelled but the grumble seemed to disagree with her.

"What if wiped the memory of anyone unimportant to the matter concerting you and never told anyone about you again?" Hestia asked knowing that only this Empire and one other had seen the hand. Nothing but a day's work for the magicians under her control. At this time the grumble seemed to disagree again as everyone sighed.

"What if we say pretty please?" Said Zoe as the grumble stopped for a minute as if considering the possibility.

"Yeah, we are all so tired and you're so strong. Please Mr. Guardian." Said Lux in sweet voice as the grumble seemed to sigh and finally agree. Leave it up to the women to coax a guarding of the immortal plane to teleport them.

But with that they all disappeared and were sent right back to their Supreme Empire leaving the area empty of life. At this time all the people around the barrier all seemed to forget the last 24 hours of their life as the guardian did his duty and kept the immortal plane safe. But little did

Percy and his group know that this was far from the last time they were going to see this guardian.

 **I am done with college thankfully. And I am back but don't expect daily chapters, I do have a job 5 days a week so I will try and do what I can with the time I have.**

 **Empresses in Order:**

 **Irene**

 **Hestia**

 **Reyna**

 **Artemis**

 **Thalia (almost planning on something)**

 **Hera (same as Thalia)**

 **Chaos (eventually)**

 **Princess in Order:**

 **Lux**

 **Sally**

 **Hecate**

 **Yuel**

 **Zoe**

 **Phoebe**

 **(Decided to add another daughter from a goddess that starts with the letter H)**

 **(Mothers name stars with an R)**

 **Prince:**

 **Thought about it and I decided I should.**


	32. New Day and Young Percy, Rules

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **LAST TIME:**

"What if wiped the memory of anyone unimportant to the matter concerting you and never told anyone about you again?" Hestia asked knowing that only this Empire and one other had seen the hand. Nothing but a day's work for the magicians under her control. At this time the grumble seemed to disagree again as everyone sighed.

"What if we say pretty please?" Said Zoe as the grumble stopped for a minute as if considering the possibility.

"Yeah, we are all so tired and you're so strong. Please Mr. Guardian." Said Lux in sweet voice as the grumble seemed to sigh and finally agree. Leave it up to the women to coax a guarding of the immortal plane to teleport them.

But with that they all disappeared and were sent right back to their Supreme Empire leaving the area empty of life. At this time all the people around the barrier all seemed to forget the last 24 hours of their life as the guardian did his duty and kept the immortal plane safe. But little did

Percy and his group know that this was far from the last time they were going to see this guardian.

 **NOW:**

 **PERCY POV:**

I felt a familiar pressure on my chest as I slowly awoke from my slumber. As I did I flinched in pain as I felt my whole body was beyond exhausted. I could barely even open my eyes to see several women snuggling up to me for warmth as I sighed in my head. With no way to move at the time I just closed my eyes and let the four do as they pleased with me. As usual Artemis was sleeping on my chest, Hestia was holding onto one of my arms and using my shoulder as a pillow. Hera was currently spooning Thalia who was small enough to be curled up between us both.

"Haaaaa." I physically sighed I laid there in a dull pain. I guess this is what a human felt like after running a marathon or doing some other straining physical activity. You could say this was my first time experiencing such a pain.

"Hmmm?" Said a voice as Thalia slowly sat up and gave cute yawn. Her short spikey black hair more than a simple mess as it was everywhere. But still her lightly freckled cheeks were rubbed gently by her hands as her electric blue eyes opened.

"Morning." I heard her mumbled as she rubbed her eyes some more and gave another large yawn. With a couple more lips smacks and a test breathe to see how much her mouth smelled, which only earned a shrug as if saying it wasn't that bad. But then she looked down at me and instantly sobered up as her eyes went wide.

"Percy you're awake." Thalia said surprised as I nodded lightly as if telling her to be quiet. But I was too late as everyone started to mumble protests about waking up as they slowly all sat up. Artemis simply using my chest as a chair as her legs straddled me at the sides. Each goddess present clearly not a morning person as they followed the same routine as Thalia, a quick eye rub, a test breath, and a curious stare at Thalia who seemed wide awake.

"What's wrong?" Asked a sleepy Hera as she yawned loudly and ran a hand through her long soft brown hair which only handled have the problems she was having with it.

"Nothing is just that Percy is awake." Thalia said as everyone turned to me as I just starred at them. But as they did happiness quickly entered their eyes which was quickly followed by confusion.

"Why do you look like that?" Hestia asked as confusion covered her face.

"Look like what?" I asked her as I looked around everyone as Artemis who was somehow not embarrassed about her current position on top of me spoke.

"The age of your body shrunk, you at least look roughly the same age as Thalia." Artemis said as I seemed to forget all the pain in my body and shot up as Artemis let out an 'eep' and was tossed onto the bed in front of me. Quickly I picked up the struggling 11 year old goddess and handed her to Thalia as I jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

As I reached the bathroom I skidded to a stop in front of a mirror as all the maids in the room looked confused as they prepared a bath. But I paid none of them any mind as I stood in shock in front of the mirror as I looked at a 16 year old Percy. As I did a thousand thoughts ran through my mind as I tried to adjust my age but nothing happened effectively leaving me in my 16 year old form.

"My I never thought you were so sensitive about your age Percy." Said a voice as I turned to see Hera and the others walking in the bathroom. Artemis was somehow getting a piggyback from Thalia and the 8 year old Hestia was standing in front of the two with her arms crossed.

"I-I am not I just have never been in a form this young. Plus I can't seem to change back for some reason." I said as Hestia nodded.

"Yeah this happens with gods all the time. When we use up a lot of power we are forcefully aged or become younger. I think you just used up to much power and look younger now." Hestia said as I sighed deeply.

"Man I had the perfect 5 o'clock shadow going. My jaw line was perfect as well. Damn I hate being young." I said looking at my smooth face that seemed to know nothing about the world. Yet as I turned around and back towards the 4 I saw smiles grace their lips as I felt a chill go down my back.

"Well I do have to admit, young Percy is kind of hot." Said a shameless Thalia as all the others nodded.

"Kind of makes me want to have a taste." Said Hestia as Hera and Artemis seemed to internally agree but still gave looks of disapproval at the goddess.

"How long does this last normally?" I asked Hestia as she shrugged.

"Depends, sometimes a couple days sometimes years. But most of the time it actually longest amount of time it would take for this form to age to the previous one. My guess is that you have about 1 year until you return to normal. Until then your power is simply going to grow as you age. I suspect in a few weeks you're going to have the power of a god." Said Hestia as I let out a groan.

"I don't see why you are complaining." Said Hera as I shot her a look.

"You're not the one that looks that same age as his children." I said as she opened her mouth to retort but couldn't find a comeback as she closed her mouth.

"Well beside all this stuff happening right now…" Thalia said as she slowly let down Artemis and walked up towards me. Somehow she looked more freighting in this instant than ever in my previous time with her. Suddenly I was punched in the gut as hard as the demigoddess could as I doubled over and nearly threw up, slowly I sunk to the ground as all the maids and the other three starred wide eyed at Thalia.

"That is for nearly draining all my essence from me." She growled as I coughed a few times.

"I deserved that." I said as she nodded firmly as I sat on the ground wheezing lightly as I slowly regained my breath. Even my body's strength defense was reduced to a normal humans as that punch actually hurt like hell.

"Yes you do." Said Thalia as I slowly stood back up and gripped the spot she hit me. Man in this form I actually felt human. Creepy feeling I might add for someone who has been living the past 8000 years with the body of a god.

"You also-." She said as she suddenly came forward and kissed me as I was startled a little. Not to say that I didn't hate it, but I didn't remember Thalia being this…close with me. But as she kissed me I couldn't help but kiss her back. Our tongues battling for dominance as our inner Alphas seemed to beg for more. As we kissed for a minute we were finally forced to part due to the lack of air. With a light pop and a string of saliva connecting our mouths we both looked at one.

"Deserve this." She said in a sexy voice as her electric eyes found my blue, but before we could continue a low whistle sounded from behind her as she broke apart from me and blushed.

"I think our little Alpha likes young Percy." Said Hestia as she giggled a little as Thalia blushed beyond the shade of any normal red.

"Well I can't blame her he does give some…qualities older Percy didn't have." Hera said as I felt like I was being stripped before her brown eyes. Artemis seemed to notice this and kicked the goddess in her shin.

"Oh no you said I have to wait until my wedding with him to be claimed which means sex. And I am so not letting you guys have your way if I can't. From now on Percy isn't allowed to sleep with any of you until I can." She said stubbornly as Hestia and Hera narrowed her eyes at the goddess before them as Thalia shot me a glance but then turned away. Thankfully right then a person entered the bathroom with a confused looked.

"What are all of you doing?" Said a familiar voice as Irene entered the bathroom carrying a towel and some toiletries.

"Irene!" I yelled as I rushed towards her only to have her hand shoot out in front of her and stop me from approaching as she looked me up and down.

"Not that I don't mind being close to you, I haven't remembered enough to start any physical contact with you." She said in a serious tone as I sighed and nodded as everyone glanced at one another and then back at her.

"So I presumed you are aware of your memories seal in your mind?" Asked Hestia as Irene looked at her and stopped for a second.

"Yes…Hestia right?" She asked as Hestia nodded lightly as Irene's face went scarlet from embarrassment as if an image appeared in her mind.

"What's wrong?" Hestia asked as Irene coughed lightly and faced her again.

"N-Nothing just some memories popping up, anyways I need a bath." She sated as everyone nodded along with her.

"That will give us girls plenty of time to chat. Percy I would just use the public male bath." Hera said as I sighed.

"Do I have to?" I complained as Hera nodded.

"Yes you do, now go." Hera said as I sighed again and stalked out of the bathroom.

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

As Percy left the room all the women turned to Irene as the mixed blood seemed to be frightened by their looks. But before she could do anything an 8 year old goddess shot into her with a huge hug. Irene just smiled as Hestia hugged her as she leaned down and hugged her as well as the other three went into an uncomfortable silence. Soon the two broke the hug as a smiling Hestia skipped off and toward the bath as her closed flashed away revealing a nude butt.

"So nice meeting you all." Irene said.

"Actually we have met before, I am Hera queen of Olympus and goddess of family. I guess you could say I am one of Percy's…wives." She said as Irene was at a loss of words as she tried to remember Hera but only the image of a 16 year old in a white chiton with no face appeared in her head.

"Don't strain yourself to remember, just let them come naturally." Hera said with a smile as Irene nodded and turned to the other two females as they looked up at her.

"My name is Thalia daughter of Zeus. I am going to marry Percy soon." Thalis said as Irene slowly looked between Hera and Thalia as a question formed in her head.

"Does that mean Percy will be marrying a mother and step daughter?" She asked as Thalia and Hera shared a glance but then looked back at her.

"Greek gods don't have genes so to speak, in reality it is more of a magic imprint. So in your way Thalia and I are not related by blood only by family bonds." Hera said as Irene nodded.

"But she is Zeus's daughter which makes her your step daughter right?" She said again as Thalia sighed.

"Don't worry about it the Greek family tree is full circles and I mean literally there are circles of blood lines that do happen in Greek family trees." She said bluntly as Irene showed a face of disgust as she turned to the female who was making a thinking face in turn to Thalia's statement.

"Let me guess…Artemis?" Irene said as Artemis smiled and nodded.

"Yep the one and only goddess of the hunt. Also I am to be married to Percy." She said as Irene grew confused.

"I thought polygamy was illegal." Irene said.

"On earth they are but here they aren't. Actually they sometimes happen in some areas more than normal marriages. Anyways it is nice to meet you." Artemis said as Irene nodded as she noticed a flash of…jealousy in Artemis's eyes.

"So may I ask what you know so far?" Asked Hera as she started to strip as the others joined her to get ready to bathe.

"Well from what you all have just told me and the stuff I already knew. I now know that I am some sort of goddess born from two different goddess, I am married to Percy who has several other soulmates who I am told I will learn to love and they will love me back. That I have a daughter and several other step children with Percy and I have powers over earth. Also I have an entire 14000 year memories that I cannot access." She said as everyone seemed to nod as they compared it with their knowledge.

"So I guess that means I am going to have sexual relations with Hera aren't I." Said Thalia as Hera shot her a glare.

"Yep." Said Artemis with a smirk on her lips.

"But that means so will you and me." Said Irene to Artemis as realization dawned on her as her body shivered.

"You're taking this pretty well I might add." Hera said as she slowly sunk into the bath and moaned a little as the warm water reached all the right places.

"Well I guess you could say my memories are already shaping me into who I was. Plus you kind of get used to it after the creator of the universe kidnaps you and tells you that you are the only hope to stop some super powerful dude." She said bluntly as everyone nodded as they rested in the warm water.

"I guess that will do it." Said Thalia running a hand through her short hair.

"You're taking the fact that she met the creator of our universe pretty well." Said Hestia who was floating in the water in front of everyone.

"I talked to Zoe about some stuff and apparently Chaos has a crush on Percy and I mean not a little one. Like building a shrine of him in a special room crush." Thalia said as she swore she heard someone sneeze.

"Oh? Really?" Hestia said with a growing smirk on her face as she slowly sank into the water and dove deeper into it. Just like a sea monster that was planning something evil.

"Anyways…" Hera said passing Hestia's behavior off as something completely normal.

"Now that you are with us in a sense is there anything you want to know?" Hera asked Irene as she gently ran a sponge over her body and looked up at her.

"Well besides the whole multiple wife things which I am going to get used one way or another. Why is Percy so…young? I mean I know he can adjust his age with mana or whatever but when he visited me he only looked like a 24 year old. But why?" She asked as Hera sighed.

"He is running low on power after his fight so he will be in that form for a while." She said as Irene glanced around her as she whispered to the three before her.

"I have to admit. He looks kind of cute." Irene admitted as Hera raised an eyebrow.

"I know right." Said Thalia in a surprised tone.

"Makes me want to just kiss him." She said in dreamy voice.

"You already did that." Said the Hestia whose head popped out of the water and then disappeared back under the water like a sea monster.

"I know and you know what, I want to do it again." Thalia admitted as Hera sighed and put her fingers to her head.

"You do that, but I don't think Percy is going to do much when Irene is around." Hestia said as she startled Hera as she seemed to just appear on her lap as her small head rested in-between her breasts. Hera just frowned at the goddess and put her arms around her effectively capturing the monster of the tub. Hestia however didn't seemed to mind as she starred at Irene as Irene got a funny face.

"Why is that?" She asked as all four women sighed.

"Because you're his special person still." Artemis said with a hint of venom which earned her a underwater kick from Hestia which didn't seem to faze the goddess.

"What does that mean?" Asked Irene.

"Think of it this way. Percy is still not used to this whole harem thing. At most he slept with Hestia and you and believed to sleep with Hera but she managed to get her way out of that with some magic and drugs. But you were his first soulmate and only soulmate that he claimed unit a while ago, so for the next couple years he will make you his priority over the others. Don't be surprised if this goes on for a while." Artemis said as Irene seemed surprised.

"I mean that much to him?" Asked Irene as all four women nodded.

"Yep and just so you know Percy has claimed Thalia, Hera, and Hestia which means his emotional state is in a shift to make it so he loves those three just as much as he loves you. That isn't the end of it either, another soulmate by the name of Reyna will be joining after I am claimed during my wedding night." Artemis said with a sigh as if nothing in this world was fare.

"You love him don't you?" Irene said as Artemis gave her a glance.

"Yes you can say that, I don't know if you remember but he was the one that gave me Zoe. In a way we did have a child together and even if I am a man hatting goddess I cannot bring myself to even moderately dislike Percy. That man broke down my barriers like they were nothing and then left me out to dry for 5000 years because of you. Yet I do not hate you because even then I knew I could not be with him. He was to perfect and only someone like you deserved him." Artemis mumbled as she pulled her legs to her chest and blew bubbles while her mouth was under the water.

"I…I don't know that to say." Irene said a little surprised at the new development.

"How about some words of encouragement." Artemis grumbled as Irene slowly smiled.

"Okay, then I am going to make a new rule." Irene said as everyone grew curious.

"While my memory is still incapacitated I think I know enough to trust you all and believe that the future will be bright for all of us. Including you." Irene said as she nudged Artemis.

"What kind of rule are we talking?" Hestia said as her eyes sparkled.

"Simple, until my memories are at least halfway unsealed I will not sleep with Percy. Instead he can only sleep with all of you and treat you all as he would me. But I will still be present if he decides to have orgy with all of you, though I will not be partaking in the being penetrated part. But if he does start to treat me above the rest he will be on the couch and without sex from everyone for a year. I feel that if he can do this until my memories return at least half way this whole uneven love in this harem will disappear." Irene said as some eyebrows were raised.

"What happened to the confused college student who didn't know about any of this?" Asked Hera.

"Simple I have memories from the past 1000 years of my life which allow me to change quickly and efficiently. You could say this is one of those changes and to be honest I feel that deep inside me this is what I would really do. Now what do you all think?" She asked everyone.

"So basically Percy cannot show over affection for you but he can do so for us, thus bringing up his level of affection towards all of us and making things all even out. I like the concept and agree fully, though I don't know if he will resist not fucking you if we all do decide to partake in one night together." Said Hestia.

"Oh that is easy. Percy might be a beast in bed with his Alpha Prime and all that but I think a little threat about no sex for a million years will put him in place." Irene said.

"But what about me? I can't even do anything because this women won't let me until I am married to that idiot." Said Artemis as Hera nodded.

"Easy then sex is completely off the board until you get married. Well for him at least." Irene said as she suggest a certain unspoken topic between all the women. Mostly the probability of lesbianism between them all. Not that Hestia and Hera cared but Artemis and Thalia, they were a little touchier about the subject.

"While I don't mind and honestly I see it happening some way or another. I think that act should be reserved for when one of us needs a…release of tension." Said Hera with a blush as Hestia snickered.

"Well until it happens I say we don't worry about it. For now are we all in agreement? As long as Artemis is not claimed and married to Percy sex is off the table and only things such as kissing and cuddling will be allowed. Also until my half my memories return I will not have sex with Percy but will partake other kinds…" Irene said as a sudden wink was shot towards Thalia as her face went red.

"I don't see why not." Said Hestia.

"I agree." Said Hera.

"S-Sure, whatever." Said Thalia.

"Thank you all." Said Artemis as everyone smiled as did Irene.

"So since that is settled any ideas what we should do with this Reyna when she pops up?" Asked Irene.

"Actually we are going to see her when we head back to earth. If you didn't already know a year here is a day there so don't worry about being late. We already know which day we need to head back to see her." Hestia said as Irene nodded.

"I think we should do the same now as we are doing when Reyna pops up. Just our places will be replaced with Reyna's so no sex until they are married and no sex until Percy thinks of us all equally?" Said Artemis as everyone nodded.

"Then it is good then." Irene said with a smile.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think I am perfectly clean. How about we get out of here and go say high to some princesses who might have a few questions." Hestia said as all of them laughed and exited the bath. But during this whole conversation little did they know that Percy was feeling like he was going to be dragged into something very restricting when he got back.

 **LINEBREAK:**

Percy slowly came out of bath refreshed and squeaky clean. Unfortunately he had to have his personal guard with him, all of which looked at him like a strange creature in his younger form.

"What?" Percy asked as Maximus just stared at him.

"I just haven't ever seen you take on such a young form, if I hadn't been able to recognize your aura then I would have assumed you were one of the Emperors sons. But I must be honest do not go into town in this form you will have women swarming you. I feel that your wives will be displeased if that happens." He said as I couldn't help but nod. I do have to admit my 16 year old was very good looking.

"I will take note of that. But for now I think I am going to have to worry about my wives jumping me than other women. You could almost say they enjoy the young Percy more than old Percy. But for me this is just weird." I said imagining that fact that I was the same physical age as my daughter and even younger then some.

"Indeed it is odd, but if I were to guess right you will change back soon. I see this age regression very often in some of the troops. Based on your power usage yesterday…" He mumbled to himself.

"Yeah I know somewhere around a year." I said as Maximus nodded.

"Yep, also I noticed that Irene was back. Should I make preparations to notify the other Emperors?" Maximus asked.

"No not yet, let her adjust to this place for a few weeks and I will ask her. In the mean time I wish for her to be left out of any decisions regarding the Supreme Empire. She actually doesn't have her memories from her time here. So don't expect her to be like she was." Percy said as he suddenly sneezed ashes rubbed his nose.

'Did I stay in the bath to long?' Percy wondered as he rubbed his nose, unknown to him his daughters and his wives were all talking about him.

"Well I am going to get back to the palace and relax. I need a couple days off after what happened." He said with a large sigh as Maximus nodded. After that Percy left for the palace and what he found was interesting. Everyone was currently in the main living room and laughing like a normal family. Well as normal as you could get when you have five wives or soon to be wives and five daughters and one step daughter.

"Hey looks whose back." Said Thalia with a smile as I gave her a short glare.

"Yeah…" I said as everyone just stared at me. Sally was wide eyed as was Paul as they looked at me. Tracy, Zoe, and Yuel who were all sharing a couch with Zoe in the middle but all their eyes were locked on my in complete shock. Mostly Yuel who's mouth was basically hitting the flor as she gaped at me.

Lux and Phoebe were just the same as Yuel as Lux who was currently sharpening a sword dropped the sword in shock and Phoebe who was maintaining her bow dropped in on the ground. Even Phoebe's 'boyfriend' was surprised as he starred at me. All in all the room went silent as I came inside with nothing but a blue shirt blue pants and one 16 year old body.

"W-What happened to you?" Asked Yuel in complete astonishment as she starred at me as I sighed.

"I consumed to much energy and my age was reduced to a 16 year old." I said with a sigh.

"W-Well I…don't know what to say." Said Yuel.

"Well I do, dad I think it is safe to say that you look adorable. I can't wait to tell my friends about this." Said Lux as Irene just starred at her daughter with a slight amount of wonder.

"You don't have any friends." I said without missing a beat as Lux opened her mouth to retort but slowly closed it.

"I…have friends." Lux whispered but her tone suggested she was lying.

"I may only remember a few things about you, such as your chocolate addiction, but even I know you don't have any friends." Irene followed up as Lux looked at her mother like she was just betrayed.

"M-Mom!" Lux yelled in a complaining tone.

"Haha." Irene laughed lightly and rubbed her daughters head. Lux just pouted as she let Irene rub her head.

"Anyways how are you holding up?" Asked Percy towards Irene as she shrugged.

"Fine I think but then again I think I might be in shock after learning so much about this place. Such as to find out I have a daughter and that I was a queen to a Supreme Empire that is like super rich. Also kind of surprised that there were other women my husband is going to be married to." She said with a sigh as her eyes stayed wide open like she was remembering something.

"Well you did get introduced into a world you have very too little memory of. Also who isn't shocked to find out they have a daughter they didn't know about." I said as she nodded as Hera seemed to flinch at that sentence but I paid her no mind.

"True but ever since I have come here I have been remembering more and more. Such as the fact that I have my own personal guard and gryphon named Light." She said as I nodded.

"Yes those are some of the things that you did have. If I remember right Light is in Lux's possession. Still I am happy to see you becoming you again." Percy said with a smile as Irene lightly smiled but then cleared her throat.

"Actually Percy we need to talk about something." She said as Percy nodded seeming to not notice her tone as everyone but the wives seemed to be interested in the topic.

"Sure about what?" He asked as Irene glanced at the girls as they all nodded.

"I know you are more affectionate towards me and more emotional towards me more than the others. But I would appreciate it if you would let me regain at least half my memory before we try anything. At this point you are still a stranger to me and I think need some time to adjust to all of this. So in the mean time I would like you to spend more time with the others." She said as Percy tried to speak but he slowly nodded his head in acceptance. He should have known this was going to happen.

If there is one thing that Irene is very critical about it is that he must love all people equally. It happened with Hera and Hestia and he wasn't very surprised it happened now. Plus he knew he need to get closer to the others and not let them be slowly introduced into his harem. He knew that he need to love everyone just as much as he did Irene, so you could say he saw this coming.

"Alright I don't mind, as a matter of fact I am sure you and Lux would like some alone time. So how her and you chat it up in here and me and the others go out for the day." Percy said as Irene and the others smiled seeing that Percy was accepting this new rule. Though it was only half explained they figured they didn't want to talk about their sex life in front of their children.

"Alright I don't see why not." Artemis said as everyone nodded as their plans for the day was laid out.

 **Empresses in Order:**

 **Irene**

 **Hestia**

 **Reyna**

 **Artemis**

 **Thalia (almost planning on something)**

 **Hera (same as Thalia)**

 **Chaos (eventually)**

 **Princess in Order:**

 **Lux**

 **Sally**

 **Hecate**

 **Yuel**

 **Zoe**

 **Phoebe**

 **(Decided to add another daughter from a goddess that starts with the letter H)**

 **(Mothers name stars with an R)**

 **Prince:**

 **Thought about it and I decided I should.**


End file.
